


mahkota daun sang dewi bayangan

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Hashirama, Female Izuna, Feminism, Founders Era, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Politics, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 142,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: karena konoha tidak dibangunkan dalam semalam oleh daya seorang saja.sang dewi membangunnya bersama-sama,dan sang dewiruntuhsendirian[ or,hashirama, the goddess of shinobi, builds her new home with her brother and her best friend and the sister of her best friend, but they tear the seams of the fire empire and have to deal with its political consequences and the changing world outside of their forest -- all while keeping their personal sanity intact ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto. no profit gained from writing this fic
> 
> contains genderbend; fem!hashirama and fem!izuna. rated m for feminism, politics and mature topics in general. there will be pairings. non-linear format.
> 
> need songs? search the title of this fic in spotify to find the playlist i made for you :D  
> (and if you used it, pls tell me what you think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revised 12042018

Usia Hashirama tujuh tahun, dan ada bayi di buaiannya yang mungkin takkan bertahan hidup esok hari.

Debur jantungnya tak menentu, matanya membelalak pada Kawarama yang terus menerus meraih dedaunan di atas mereka. Anak itu duduk dengan kedua kaki menjuntai dari dahan; Hashirama cemas ia akan tergelincir jatuh. Bulu kuduknya meremang; untunglah Kawarama akhirnya diam. Telinganya yang ia tajamkan sesekali menangkap tarikan napas tertahan dan sedu sedan teredam. Burung-burung hutan pun tak ada yang bersuara.

Seluruh belantara nyaris senyap.

Ia tak berani melihat ke tanah. Ada keributan di kejauhan; seruan-seruan kasar para lelaki dan jeritan banyak perempuan dari arah perkampungan. Yang bersamanya di dahan ini hanya kedua adik termudanya. Anak-anak kecil lainnya tersebar di berbagai pohon, menutupi diri di balik kerimbunan daun.

Sepupu perempuan mereka tadi pulang ke desa bertelanjang kaki, menjerit-jerit menyuruh semua anak bersembunyi di atas pohon. Suara-suara lelaki asing mulai berdatangan tak lama setelah mereka aman di dahan-dahan, disusul hantaman dan suara tempayan pecah.

“Kak,” bisik Kawarama, memutus jalan pikiran gadis kecil itu. “Mau pipis.”

Ia menjawab tanpa suara, “Ja, jangan sekarang….”

Air muka Kawarama memelas. Kini ia duduk menyamping, bergoyang maju mundur tak nyaman. Hashirama mencengkeram lengannya, kedua kakinya erat mengapit dahan. Lengan lainnya masih dihuni Itama yang terlelap, tetapi ototnya mulai pegal.

“Mau pipiiis,” ulang adiknya tak sabar.

Di tanah, semua suara telah sirna.

Kegelisahan yang sama merebak ke pohon-pohon lain. Anak-anak yang lebih kecil mulai merajuk ingin turun. Anak-anak yang lebih tua melarangnya. Absennya suara manusia bukan pertanda bahaya telah hilang. Semua shinobi bisa bergerak tanpa membengkokkan sebatang rumput pun.

Itama gelisah dalam selimutnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, mendadak menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kawarama refleks menutup telinga, meringis perih.

“Ssh, Itama, jangan nangis…!” Usaha Hashirama sia-sia. Pastilah adiknya kelaparan, ia terakhir disusui sebelum ibu mereka pergi bersama sebagian besar sanak perempuan menjemput air di puncak bukit karena sumur-sumur mengering.

Tapi, di mana ibunya?

Batang pohon besar yang mereka duduki mendadak bergetar. Getaran halus, takkan disadari jika seluruh tubuhnya tidak sedang bersiap menyambut bahaya seperti ini. Hashirama bertukar pandang dengan Kawarama, yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dedaunan memang menyembunyikan mereka dari pandangan, tetapi mereka juga terjebak di sini. Dahan pohon lain terlalu jauh bagi kaki-kaki anak kecil seperti mereka.

Langkah-langkah. Menjejak kulit pohon. Tegas dan tak menyembunyikan kedatangannya sama sekali. Tangisan Itama pastilah menariknya.

Hashirama menutupi si bayi dengan tubuhnya. Ia yang duduk paling dekat batang pohon. Jika ia memberikan adik bungsunya kepada Kawarama, mereka bisa loncat ke dahan bawah sementara penyerang itu sibuk dengannya. Berisiko, tetapi diam pun sama saja. Tunggu, jika ada yang menunggu di bawah, mereka tidak akan selamat— 

“Hashirama?”

Ia tercenung. Suara itu ia kenali dengan baik. Tangannya gemetar ketika ia menyibak dedaunan. Seluruh ketegangan yang mengikat tubuhnya lepas begitu berjumpa dengan wajah pemanjat pohon itu.

“Ayahanda…!”

Di bawah sudah berkerumun banyak pria dan pemuda lain, semua masih berzirah dari medan perang. Sementara anak-anak kecil lain diturunkan dari pepohonan, Hashirama buru-buru mencari ibunya, tak lagi berusaha mendiamkan jeritan Itama. Namun, salah satu kerabatnya, seorang wanita paruh baya, menghentikannya dan mengambil si bayi.

“Bibi, dia lapar…!”

Sang bibi hanya mengopernya ke perempuan lain, yang ia ketahui baru melahirkan beberapa hari lalu. Tubuh kedua perempuan dewasa itu penuh lebam. Itama segera disusuinya tanpa basa-basi.

“...Ibuku mana?”

Kedua wanita itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Wanita yang lebih tua mulai menyeka lecet dan lebam si ibu susuan. Namun, perhatian Hashirama tersita seutuhnya pada pipi merah si bayi sampai seseorang memanggil.

“Kakak.”

Tobirama tiba menggandeng Kawarama, menuntunnya menjauh dari adik bungsu mereka dan bergabung dengan kerabat yang lain. Adik tertuanya masih berzirah, tetapi tidak terluka. Di sekeliling mereka pria-pria berzirah merah dan hijau mondar-mandir, menguarkan bau tanah dan darah. Hashirama tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sampai mereka tiba di pemakaman klan Senju.

Ayah mereka mematung memunggungi ketiga anaknya sementara pria-pria Senju lain sibuk menimbun belasan peti mati kayu. Perhatiannya terpaku ke satu lubang tertentu.

“Ayahanda, mana ibu—”

Telunjuk yang lurus ke arah lubang kuburan di hadapannya memutus pertanyaan Hashirama. Gadis kecil itu tercenung, menebar pandang ke sederet kuburan di hadapan mereka.

Kerabatnya bekerja dalam diam, tetapi satu-dua yang bertukar kata memberitahunya bahwa semua peti itu berisi perempuan yang tadi pergi mengambil air. Termasuk ibu mereka. Mereka diserang oleh sekelompok bandit yang berkemah tak jauh dari sumber air. Hanya sebagian kecil perempuan yang selamat. Lainnya mati atau hilang tak tentu rimbanya.

“Bukannya bukit di timur laut itu sudah bebas bandit, terakhir kita patroli ke sana?”

“Klan Uchiha mengusir bandit-bandit di wilayah Daimyo Taneyuki minggu lalu, mereka semua menyebar….”

“Mereka pasti sengaja mengirim para bandit ke sini! Tepat saat kita semua pergi mengurus serbuan klan lain….”

Hashirama tidak memerhatikan lagi, larut dalam emosinya sendiri. Klan Senju memiliki banyak musuh, kata ayahnya dulu. Seperti para bandit yang biasa mengganggu desa-desa dan menculik penduduk yang tidak waspada. Namun, yang lebih berbahaya adalah klan-klan ninja yang tersebar di balik hutan dan gunung. Mereka lebih senang membunuh daripada menculik, anak-anak pun mereka bantai. Dari semuanya, yang paling berbahaya adalah klan Uchiha. Musuh turun-temurun keluarga mereka. Konon rupa mereka tak ubahnya manusia biasa, dengan mata semerah darah dan napas sepanas neraka yang menandakan keiblisan mereka….

Bau darah samar-samar hilang, ditenggelamkan oleh kepulan debu kemerahan dan bau tubuh-tubuh para penggali. Terik matahari memanggangnya, membuat butiran keringat menyelusup ke telapak tangannya yang erat menggenggam tangan mungil Kawarama. Tangisnya mulai pecah ketika semua kuburan selesai ditimbun. Semua anak-anak yang ada di sana juga menangis, kecuali Tobirama yang hanya menatap tanah galian lekat-lekat. Ada gundah gulana berkecamuk di benaknya, tetapi Hashirama tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia perbuat dengannya. Dikemukakan pun tak ada yang bersedia menerima.

Klan Senju ini klan ninja, ‘kan? Klan pejuang, klan petarung? Mengapa semua perempuan ini kalah hanya melawan segenap bandit? Hashirama masih belum paham mengapa mereka gugur begitu mudahnya, atau mengapa mereka tidak diberikan senjata yang lebih besar daripada sebilah pisau. Atau mengapa para perempuan ini tidak dibolehkan maju berperang. Mereka semua pasti bisa memegang pedang juga jika diajari. Bandit atau klan Uchiha sekalipun tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Kau masih kecil, Hashirama," kata ayahnya malam itu, setelah Itama kembali diberikan pada ibu susuan. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Tapi saya ingin tahu, Ayahanda," ia bersikeras. Air matanya tak sanggup mengalir lagi.

Senju Butsuma menatap putri semata wayangnya dingin.

"Jika semua perempuan turut berperang dan gugur, siapa yang akan melahirkan anak-anak?"

Hashirama membisu, bingung.

Tak bisakah perempuan melakukan keduanya sekaligus?

* * *

 

 

Usia Hashirama dua puluh lima tahun, dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa penguasa negeri berniat datang ke sebuah dusun terpencil tanpa nama.

Jalan setapak menanjak yang didakinya berakhir di sebuah lapangan kecil terbuka yang dikelilingi ek dan cemara di atas bukit. Suara serangga hutan bersahut-sahutan, diselingi kaokan burung yang sesekali melintas di langit biru. Bunga-bunga iris tumbuh di dasar pohon, terlindungi bayangan. Gerumbulan  _ asagao _ keunguan mekar tersebar di lapangan.

Senju Tobirama, dua tahun lebih muda dari saudarinya, berdiri dengan pedang terhunus. Ayunannya yang secepat kilat ditangkis sempurna oleh lawannya, seorang perempuan tinggi nan langsing. Ikatan rambutnya berkibar bagai cambuk setiap ia bertahan dan menyerang. Tak ada suara selain bilah besi beradu, keresak rerumputan, dan seruan penuh semangat. Keduanya seimbang; bergantian saling serang tanpa keluar dari tempo. Hashirama terpukau menyaksikan keduanya, bagaimana pakaian mereka yang kontras berkelebat dalam setiap gerakan secepat kilat hingga warna-warnanya seolah berbaur….

Kedua petarung bergerak semakin dekat ke mulut jalan. Sebuah dinding cakra tebal mendadak menerpanya, membuat Hashirama mengerjap-ngerjap kaget. Perempuan di lapangan berseru, “Berhenti!” lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

“Pagi, Tobirama, Izuna,” sapa Hashirama kepada keduanya.

“Oh, Kakak.”

“Hashi-san,” Uchiha Izuna mengangguk singkat ke arahnya. Dinding cakranya menyusut. Dadanya masih naik-turun, dialiri jalur-jalur keringat yang bergulir ke balik kerah hitamnya. Ia menyarungkan pedangnya, kemudian membetulkan kain putih yang menutupi lubang matanya. “Ah melorot lagi….”

“Bukannya kalian biasanya berlatih di tempat lain? Kenapa pindah ke sini?” tanya Hashirama, menatap sang adik meminta penjelasan.

“Tempat itu sudah dipakai untuk menaruh bahan pembangunan rumah. Di sini cukup sepi.” Tobirama menyandarkan diri ke sebuah batang pohon. Satu kakinya terjulur ke depan sementara ia meneguk isi tabung bambu yang dibawanya. Seekor kucing muncul dari balik pohon, dan Tobirama mengelus punggungnya. Dengkuran puas si kucing segera membahana.

Empat ekor kucing muncul dari pepohonan, menghampiri Izuna yang sudah duduk di lapangan. Semuanya mengeong heboh minta dielus. Sesekali ia terkikik dan memekik kencang ketika seekor kucing menggosokkan tubuhnya ke lengan bawah perempuan itu yang tak tertutupi pakaian. Puas bermain-main, ia segera beranjak bangun. “Ayo latihan lagi, Tobirama,” ajaknya, meraba-raba rerumputan sampai menemukan sebilah pedang.

Tak ingin mengganggu mereka, Hashirama beranjak ke sebuah jalan setapak lain yang membawanya ke tepi puncak bukit. Dentang bilah pedang yang saling beradu kembali menggema dari tempat yang baru ia tinggalkan. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya di ujung jalan adalah hutan pinus yang mengelilingi sebuah pemukiman. Masih banyak petak-petak rumah yang kosong, sedangkan sebagian yang sudah berdiri utuh atapnya tak dicat, menampakkan warna alami kayu yang berpendar tersiram cahaya matahari pagi. Orang-orang tampak tak lebih besar daripada kelingkingnya, mondar-mandir menjalani kesibukan masing-masing. Sebuah tebing menjulang di sisi utaranya, tempat yang familier bagi Hashirama.

Lebih dari dua belas tahun yang lalu ia duduk di atas tebing itu bersama sahabatnya, membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang dianggap mustahil di masa itu: menghentikan peperangan dan mendirikan sebuah perkampungan bersama musuh bebuyutan keluarganya. Jika ayahnya dan leluhur mereka bisa melihatnya saat ini … entah apa yang akan mereka katakan.

Sekilas bayangan menjatuhi wajahnya. Hashirama mendongak, menemukan kelebatan ayam pegar berbulu hijau disambar oleh seekor elang. Ia mengenali elang itu. Keduanya melesat ke selatan, maka Hashirama menembus pepohonan menuruni bukit. Atensinya terus terarah ke atas, ke bayangan gelap di sela-sela kanopi kehijauan. Tak ingin tertinggal, ia melompati dahan-dahan raksasa dan menabrak ranting-ranting kecil. Bawahannya berkibar saat ia mendarat di tepi pemukiman yang datar.

Ayam pegar itu sudah tergeletak di tanah, darahnya deras mengalir. Elang yang memburunya mengendus udara, lalu melompat ke lengan bersarung seorang lelaki jangkung. Paruhnya mengambil segumpal daging merah dari jari pria itu, lalu pergi menghampiri pemuda lain yang telah memenggal buruannya. Pakaian keduanya berwarna gelap.

Hashirama berseru tersengal, “Madara! Kamu sudah pulang!”

Kedua orang itu berbalik bersamaan. Pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya membungkuk hormat, lalu buru-buru menyibukkan diri dengan si elang di lengannya. Lelaki satunya yang lebih tua melepas sarung tangan tebalnya, dan menyibakkan poni panjangnya.

“Hashi,” Uchiha Madara menyapanya lirih. Nadanya serius. “Aku harus bicara denganmu.”

“Eh?” Hashirama mengerjap, langkah-langkahnya memelan. “Ada apa?”

Sebelum menjawab, ia mengisyaratkan si pemuda untuk pergi hanya dengan anggukan kepala. “Aku berpapasan dengan kurir dari ibukota. Sudah tiga hari tersasar mencari desa kita.” Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan bersampul emas dengan simpul resmi dari sakunya.

“Apa ini?” tanyanya, menerima gulungan itu.

Kertasnya tampak mahal. Bahkan para daimyo saja jarang menggunakan jenis kertas ini. Shinobi sepertinya hanya menggunakan secarik kertas secukupnya, pesan-pesan digurat dengan pensil tipis dalam kalimat atau kode pendek. Perlahan diurainya simpul, dan penciumannya disambut dengan bau wangi tinta kaligrafi. Tak lazim.

Madara meraih ke sela rambut Hashirama, mengambil dedaunan yang terselip di antara helaiannya sementara wanita itu membacakan isi suratnya.

“‘Kepada Tuan-tuan kepala klan shinobi Senju dan Uchiha’ … oh, ini buat kita.”

“Lanjutkan,” perintahnya.

“‘Kami harap Anda sekalian sehat-sehat saja’ … sambutannya panjang sekali, astaga.” Dahi Hashirama berkerut sembari ia melompati barisan kalimat yang kurang penting. Bahasanya terlalu berbunga-bunga dan beruntai-untai memusingkan. “Ada ucapan selamat atas berakhirnya konflik antar-daimyo….”

Madara berdecak keras-keras.

Matanya membelalak ketika ia nyaris mencapai akhir surat. “...Kaisar Nobutada ingin melihat langsung pemukiman kita.” Hashirama mendongak dari gulungannya, terbata-bata, “Kaisar … Kaisar bulan depan mau ke sini….”

Tangannya berhenti bekerja sejenak, kemudian menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang kedua telinga Hashirama. “Ke sini?” ulang Madara masam. “Ke tempat terpencil begini?”

Wanita itu menyentuh puncak kepalanya, yang sudah bebas sampah hutan. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih, sekaligus malu karena terburu-buru menuruni bukit hingga tidak memerhatikan jalannya di hutan. “Begitu kata surat ini. Kaisar ingin berbincang juga dengan kepala desa.” Gulungannya ia ikat kembali. “Aku nggak mengerti … daimyo sekalipun belum pernah ada yang datang sendiri menemui penduduk di luar kotanya. Jadi kenapa Kaisar….”

Madara mengangkat bahu, lalu berbalik mengitari desa. Hashirama mengikutinya, membaca ulang isi surat itu. Bagi para shinobi, sang kaisar adalah entitas di luar lingkup nalar mereka. Kekuasaannya membentang dari timur ke barat, utara dan selatan. Tapi sampai sejauh apa tepatnya, Hashirama tak tahu. Ia hanya tahu keberadaan kekaisaran lain nun jauh di balik cakrawala, yang berarti Hinokuni memiliki batas wilayah entah di mana. Ada Tsuchinokuni, Kazenokuni.…

“Menurutmu bagaimana?”

Madara telah berhenti berjalan tak jauh dari jalan utama menuju pemukiman. Kesibukan penduduk terdengar samar-samar dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Hashirama menatapnya, lalu buru-buru menggulung surat itu. “Kaisar sudah lama membiarkan para daimyo-nya berseteru,” ia menjawab. “Sekarang ia mau repot-repot menemui kita. Padahal meninggalkan ibukota saja jarang.”

“Semua orang tahu Kaisar hanya peduli pada sumbangan dari masing-masing daimyo dan memberi makan pasukan mahalnya.” Madara tak menutupi nadanya yang diwarnai kekesalan.

“Aku senang beliau mau berkunjung, tapi … terlalu banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan.” Hashirama menyelipkan gulungan itu ke balik pakaiannya, dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesekali ia melirik sahabatnya, yang tampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sudah seminggu ini ia pergi, berburu babi hutan dan hewan liar lainnya sambil memetakan belantara. Hashirama paham desa mereka butuh pasokan makanan yang banyak, dan bahwa Madara adalah salah satu pemburu terbaik mereka di luar klan Inuzuka. Ia hanya berharap Madara tidak pergi terlalu lama— ada hal-hal yang ingin dibicarakannya mengenai desa mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, puncak-puncak rangka konstruksi kayu bangunan muncul dari balik pepohonan. Pria-pria yang semuanya berbaju gelap bekerja sambil bersahut-sahutan. Sudah berminggu-minggu, dan hanya klan Uchiha yang masih sibuk membangun sendiri.

“Beritahukan kepada klan lain bahwa kita perlu membentuk dewan desa secepatnya. Tapi rahasiakan surat Kaisar untuk sementara ini.”

Saat ia menatap punggung Madara yang menjauh menuju kediaman klannya, Hashirama merasakan ganjalan aneh di hatinya.

* * *

 

 

"Mokuton."

Tanah pecah, merekah. Batang-batang kayu tumbuh dari lahan kosong di hadapannya, berbentuk persegi nan halus seolah telah dipoles oleh seorang ahli. Cabang-cabang persegi tumbuh dari sisi-sisi batang, sambung menyambung membentuk rangka bangunan dua lantai. Ia nyaris tidak berkedip menyaksikan mereka tumbuh, memastikan ukurannya sepresisi rancangan yang dipegangi Tobirama. Selesai dengan rangka, Hashirama melanjutkan membangun lantai dan dinding, lengkap dengan bukaan-bukaan bakal pintu dan jendela. Atapnya ia tumbuhkan terakhir, berupa papan-papan kayu berjejer rapi.

Perlahan-lahan Hashirama melepas segel ularnya, rasa pegalnya merambat hingga ke punggung. Lebih dari satu jam ia berdiri tak bergerak, menjaga agar fokusnya tidak goyah. Mengeluarkan energi sebesar itu bukan masalah jika ini di medan tempur. Namun, menjaga agar alirannya konstan dan tidak menyebabkan kayunya tumbuh berbeda ukuran sungguh menguras stamina. Bertumpu pada kedua lutut, ia menoleh pada adiknya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya terengah.

"Lebih baik daripada percobaan sebelumnya," komentar Tobirama. "Sudah ada kemajuan."

"Aku sudah … berlatih…." Hashirama menarik napas dalam-dalam, melangkah melewati ambang.

Bangunan dua lantai ini akan menjadi kantor dewan desa yang sementara sampai bangunan yang lebih permanen selesai dibangun dari batu bata. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Hashirama membuat meja, kursi dan rak-rak kayu. Lantai bawah akan menjadi ruang rapat, dan lantai dua akan menjadi kantor pribadi. Di luar, Tobirama menginstruksikan seorang tukang untuk menyelesaikan jendela dan pintu.

"Berapa banyak yang bisa Kakak buat dalam sehari?" tanyanya sembari mereka meninggalkan lokasi. "Hampir semua klan aliansi kita siap pindah kemari. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk membuat rumah-rumah…."

"Sudah kubilang, tenang saja." Hashirama melangkah ringan di sampingnya, melewati lahan-lahan kosong yang baru dibuka. "Semuanya akan mendapatkan rumah. Aku bisa bekerja nonstop," tambahnya dengan mata berbinar.

Sang adik menatapnya skeptis. "Kakak belum lupa saat klan kita baru pindah, bukan? Waktu kita berdua terpaksa mengevakuasi diri karena atap rumah buatan Kakak runtuh tengah malam karena terlalu berat?"

Hashirama meringis bersalah. Mokuton-nya lebih sering digunakan untuk bertempur, sehingga saat ia harus membangun rumah dengan cepat, ia hanya membayangkan bentuk rumah itu sendiri dalam mokuton-nya. Konstruksinya tentu saja lemah. Beban bangunannya tidak tersebar dengan merata, sehingga ambruk dengan mudah. Keesokan harinya Tobirama menyuruh ahli bangunan klan mereka merancang rumah-rumah yang akan dibangun, dan meminta Hashirama melatih mokuton-nya di waktu luang.

Sungguh, memakai mokuton untuk membangun rumah jauh lebih melelahkan daripada saat dipakai bertarung melawan Madara. Dan omong-omong soal Madara…

"Klan mana yang rumahnya akan kita bangun lebih dulu?" tanya Hashirama, "Uchiha?" ia menambahkan, secercah harapan terselip dalam suaranya.

Tobirama menggulung sketsa rumahnya, menggeleng. "Mereka memilih membangun rumahnya sendiri. Kita harus cepat-cepat membagi zonasi tempat tinggal sebelum ada yang berseteru memperebutkan lahan."

Ia menatap langit yang biru tak berawan. Sekawanan burung terbang melintas. Gulungan surat itu ia tarik dari sakunya. “Aku … harus memberitahumu sesuatu. Kaisar Nobutada menyurati kita.”

Mata merah gelap adiknya bergulir begitu cepat sejak membuka gulungan. “Ini … janggal.”

“Iya, ‘kan?”

“Arus informasi kita tersendat sejak kita mulai pindah. Tidak ada yang tahu kabar dari ibukota.” Tobirama mengembalikan gulungan itu dengan rapi. “Bagaimana kalau malam ini kuminta petinggi semua klan berkumpul membahasnya?”

“Kurasa tak masalah. Tolong kabari klan lainnya.” Kemudian Hashirama menambahkan, “Tapi jangan sebut-sebut soal surat ini juga.” Ia meregangkan lengannya. "Aku akan membuat beberapa rumah lagi sebelum makan siang."

"Satu saja."

"Tiga."

"Kak," Tobirama memicingkan mata; gestur yang sudah sangat dihafal Hashirama, "tolong sadar diri. Kakak sudah lelah."

Wanita itu manyun sesaat. "Aku sadar akan kemampuanku, Tobirama. Percayalah."

* * *

 

 

Menjelang sore, Hashirama telah kembali berada di tebing, menghitung petak-petak rumah kosong yang belum ia bangun. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang usai menyelesaikan rumah ketiga, maka ia buru-buru meninggalkan kerumunan penonton. Jika adiknya sampai tahu, ia pasti akan kena omel lagi. Jemarinya menunjuk-nunjuk udara. Ia sanggup membuat lima rumah dalam sehari … maka untuk membuat semuanya ia butuh….

“Kamu ngapain?”

Hashirama buru-buru menurunkan jemarinya. “Ah— Madara! Kamu kelihatan senang sekali.”

Pria itu mengalihkan wajahnya, bersikeras, “Bukan apa-apa.” Tetapi sudut senyumannya masih jelas terlihat. “Izuna … kemampuan kenjutsu-nya sudah seperti dulu lagi.”

“Masih mematikan seperti biasa.” Kini Hashirama turut tersenyum. “Aku menonton mereka tadi pagi.”

Madara menyibakkan rambutnya yang liar, menunjukkan goresan merah panjang di bawah telinganya. “Aku berlatih dengannya barusan, dan ini yang kudapat.”

“Aw.” Tangannya maju, lembut menyentuh luka itu.

“Sudah nggak berdarah,” katanya, meski ia membiarkan sahabatnya menutup lukanya hingga tak menyisakan bekas. “Dia marah nggak kuajak berburu.”

Hashirama tidak berkomentar apa-apa soal itu. Ia sudah paham alasannya. “Omong-omong, aku sudah memberitahu para petinggi klan untuk berkumpul nanti.”

“Aku dapat pesan adikmu,” kata Madara, menebarkan pandang ke seluruh pemukiman. “Kita butuh nama.”

“Eh? Nama siapa?”

“Nama untuk desa ini, Hashi,” jawabnya sambil menghela napas lelah, “juga gelar untuk pemimpinnya.”

“Oh iya, ya.” Kepalannya menepuk telapak tangannya sendiri. “‘Kepala desa’ saja nggak cukup?”

“Isi desa ini bukan penduduk biasa…” ujarnya keras-keras, mengalahkan deru angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan ke arah keduanya.

Hashirama merapatkan pakaiannya untuk menahan angin. Jika hampir semua klan-klan shinobi Hinokuni bersekutu di bawah satu nama, maka pemimpinnya lebih dari sekadar kepala desa. Pemimpinnya sanggup melindungi lebih banyak orang, tak cuma penduduknya saja. Seantero Hinokuni pun pasti terlindungi….

“...’Hokage’,” gumam Hashirama. “Bagaimana dengan gelar ‘Hokage’? Pelindung penduduk Hinokuni dari bayangan? Bagus, nggak?” Ia menoleh, cengirannya lebar mengharapkan pujian atas idenya yang brilian.

Namun, Madara malah merengut. “Nggak kreatif sama sekali,” komentarnya datar.

“Huuuh.” Wanita itu manyun. “Memangnya kamu punya usul yang lebih baik?”

“Heh. Tentu saja.” Di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya terselip sehelai daun. Ada lubang besar di tengahnya bekas gigitan ulat. Diangkatnya daun itu sejajar dengan mata, sambil bergumam, “Konoha … gakure….”

Wanita itu menelengkan kepala. “Apa, apa? Suaramu pelan.”

“Konohagakure,” ulang Madara yakin. “Desa yang tersembunyi di balik dedaunan. Bagaimana?”

Rahang Hashirama turun perlahan. “Dari semua nama yang bisa kaupikirkan…” keluhnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, “kamu mengambil nama dari taktik bersembunyi yang paling dasar. Nggak kreatif, ih.”

Madara menggeram sebal, “Sadar diri, oi! Kamu juga sama nggak kreatifnya!”

Wanita itu langsung terbahak-bahak. “Ya sudah, nanti kita minta usul dari yang lain! Tapi,” ia berbalik untuk menghadapnya, “aku ingin kamu yang jadi Hokage.”

“...Serius, nih?” Dahinya mengernyit tak percaya.

“Mhm!” Hashirama mengerling. “Aku nggak terpikir calon lain selain kamu.”

“Kenapa?”

Wanita itu tak menjawab, hanya menampilkan senyumannya yang terlebar. Madara sungguh berdedikasi dalam menjaga keluarganya, dan ia adalah shinobi yang luar biasa kuat. Keluarga mereka sekarang tak hanya klan masing-masing, tetapi juga semua orang yang tinggal di desa ini.

Di Konohagakure.

“Jangan cuma nyengir begitu, ayo beri tahu alasannya,” bujuk Madara.

“Itu—”

“Di sini kalian berdua rupanya.”

Keduanya berbalik, melihat Tobirama mendaki tebing. Wajahnya cemberut. “Ayo turun, semuanya sudah berkumpul.”

Setibanya di kantor, Madara langsung masuk ke ruang rapat. Namun, Tobirama mencegah Hashirama menyusul, dan mengisyaratkannya untuk naik ke kantor atas.

“Aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi,” katanya sambil menutup pintu. Adiknya bahkan tidak repot-repot berbasa-basi. “Kakak tidak bisa menunjuknya jadi pemimpin seperti itu.”

Mata Hashirama melebar. “Apa salahnya…?”

“Pengisi posisi itu akan ditentukan dengan demokratis,” tambahnya, “bukannya main tunjuk saja. Pendapat klan-klan lain juga harus diperhitungkan. Mereka pasti punya calon lain.”

Ia menjatuhkan diri ke sebuah kursi. “Madara cocok jadi Hokage, Tobirama.”

“Aku paham Kakak berpendapat begitu. Aku bukan meragukan kekuatannya atau kepemimpinannya … tapi, Kakak juga berkualifikasi menjadi Hokage. Kalian berdua sama-sama pemimpin klan yang kuat.”

Hashirama merasa ada hal lain yang tidak diceritakan Tobirama kepadanya. “Kamu masih nggak suka dia.”

“Biasa saja,” sanggahnya cepat. “Ini bukan masalah pribadi.”

Perhatian Hashirama mendadak terarah ke jendela kaca. Ia mendekat, dan membukanya lebar-lebar. “Kamu merasa ada orang, nggak, di luar sana?” Matanya tadi menangkap ekor bayangan sesuatu baru meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi tak ada pertanda siapapun di sana.

“Cakra penginderaku tidak aktif.”

Di bawah birai, hanya terserak guguran daun dari pohon di sebelah.

* * *

 

 

Usia Hashirama sembilan tahun, dan ia telah mempermalukan seluruh klan Senju.

Di penghujung siang musim panas itu, perkampungan terasa lebih penuh dari biasanya. Mereka kedatangan rombongan tamu dari lautan tenggara, para kerabat jauh yang telah tinggal selama separuh musim. Hari ini adalah akhir kunjungan mereka. Klan Uzumaki rutin mengirimi mereka senjata terbaik dan membagi ilmu ninjutsu hasil risetnya. Ketika klan Senju berperang pun, mereka terus mengumpulkan data untuk merumuskan jurus dan taktik demi kemenangan Senju.

Rombongan itu dipimpin oleh Uzumaki Ashina, seorang lelaki tua bertinggi sedang dengan jenggot merah berjalin helaian perak. Ia bercengkerama dengan lelaki dewasa lainnya, termasuk ayah Hashirama. Para bibi dan sepupu perempuan lain mondar-mandir membawakan camilan dan sake. Anak-anak bermain di luar lingkaran, mencoba menangkapi kumbang atau memamerkan kemampuan olah cakra masing-masing.

Hashirama sibuk menemani cucu-cucu kepala klan Uzumaki. Semuanya anak yang menyenangkan; keluar-masuk hutan adalah kegiatan rutin mereka selama di perkampungan. Rupanya tidak ada belantara dengan pepohonan raksasa di Uzushiogakure.

“Pulau Uzushio terlalu kecil,” Uzumaki Mito menjelaskan sembari mengepang rambut panjang Hashirama. “Kamu bisa keliling pulau dalam tiga hari saja. Dari atas bukit, semua isi pulau pun terlihat jelas. Cuma ada hutan kecil berisi pinus dan ek, tapi nggak ada yang sebesar di sini.”

“Nggak ada babi hutan juga?” tanya Hashirama. Ia duduk memeluk lutut, menonton para anak lelaki saling pamer tangkapan serangga hutan. Perbedaan antara anak-anak Uzumaki dan Senju cukup kontras. Pertama karena rambut merah Uzumaki yang khas, dan kedua karena tetamu mereka semuanya berpakaian bagus. Bahkan pakaian bermain saja dari sutra yang diwarnai dengan pewarna cerah. Sementara anak-anak Senju mengenakan pakaian dari rami yang mudah dicari, dan tak selalu diwarnai.

“Nggak ada. Paling-paling cuma ayam pegar dan merpati.” Mito mengurai rambutnya dengan sisir berornamen. “Rambutmu mesti dirapikan, Hashi.”

“Ladang-ladang kalian pasti aman dari serbuan hama, ya.” Hashirama mengabaikan komentar soal rambutnya. Semua sepupu perempuan Uzumaki-nya cantik jelita, dengan aksesoris berkilauan menghiasi tatanan rambut mereka. Apapun yang Mito lakukan pada rambutnya, tak pernah menambah kecantikannya.

“Nanti kalau kamu main ke sana, kita bisa bermain di laut. Naik kapal-kapal pemancing.”

Ia tidak menjawab. Entah di mana letak persisnya Uzushiogakure, tetapi dari percakapan selama mereka tinggal di kampung tampaknya cukup jauh. Sepengetahuannya, tidak ada anggota klan Senju yang pergi sejauh itu berombongan. Misi selalu dilaksanakan sendiri. Ayahnya pernah pergi ke kota, tapi dalam samaran malam hanya untuk menerima misi dari daimyo.

Keributan dari arah hutan menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendapati sekelompok sepupu Uzumaki tertawa riuh sampai suara mereka parau. Kelompok ini dipimpin Nobuo, anak lelaki seusianya yang tinggi besar dengan kepala plontos. Mereka mengelilingi seorang anak lain— anak Senju, jika dilihat dari kelebatan pakaiannya—

Jantung Hashirama mencelos. Ia mengenali suara Kawarama dari kawanan itu. Nobuo meraih sebuah ember dan menuang isinya ke tengah kerumunan. Tangis Kawarama pecah seketika.

“Cengeng amat, sih!” Nobuo menertawakannya, sementara teman-temannya membeo. “Gimana mau jadi ninja kalau begini saja nangis! Apa semua anak Senju cengeng, ya?” Kerumunan menyibak, menampilkan Kawarama berjongkok. Kepalanya berlumur sesuatu yang lengket seperti telur katak.

Adiknya sungguh takut pada telur katak.

“Hashi—!”

Dalam satu kedipan mata, gadis itu melesat meninggalkan Mito. Pada detik berikutnya, tinju Hashirama telak menghantam hidung Nobuo. Anak lelaki itu tersungkur di tanah, tetapi si gadis tidak berhenti meninjunya. Lengan gemuk Nobuo menggapai-gapai berusaha mendorongnya, tetapi Hashirama menjepit tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki. Mata kelabunya mulai berair. Telinganya berdengung, menulikannya dari segala suara selain hantaman tinju.

Tangan-tangan yang menarik tubuhnya mundur mengingatkan gadis itu akan keberadaan teman-teman Nobuo. Hashirama memberontak, tetapi ia kalah jumlah. Baru setelah ia mundur dan berdiri, gadis itu menyadari perbuatannya.

Bocah tinggi besar itu masih tersungkur, wajahnya penuh darah. Begitu juga dengan kepalan tinju Hashirama. Mito telah bersimpuh di sisi Nobuo, mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya. Pakaiannya yang putih terciprat merah.

“Kakak…?”

Telur katak yang lengket masih melumuri kepala Kawarama, tetapi adiknya itu telah berhenti menangis. Ekspresinya ketakutan. Ia bukan satu-satunya; semua orang di sekitar mereka menatap Hashirama dengan rasa takut yang nyata. Perlahan Kawarama melirik ke belakang kakaknya, dan bulu kuduk gadis itu seketika meremang.

Sebelum ayahnya sempat memanggil, Hashirama telah menghilang di antara belukar. Degup jantungnya memacu adrenalin, mendorongnya lebih dalam ke hutan. Tubuhnya refleks begitu saja; terpicu oleh tangisan Kawarama. Adu jotos bukan hal asing baginya, tetapi baru sekali ini ia meninju seorang tamu. Cucu sulung Uzumaki Ashina pula, sang kepala klan Uzumaki sendiri. Pelipis dan bibirnya sobek.

Larinya usai saat rusuknya mulai ngilu. Hashirama menyeka darah di tangannya ke dedaunan terdekat. Emosinya yang tadi meluap-luap sudah surut. Perutnya keroncongan, maka ia menjejak sebatang pinus raksasa dan meraih kesemek yang tumbuh di sebelahnya. Dari atas ia bisa melihat lautan hijau tak bertepi yang membangun labirin perlindungan kampung klan Senju. Cabang-cabangnya bergoyang lembut didorong-dorong angin.

Berhadapan dengan pemandangan favoritnya, murka Hashirama lenyap.

Kelebatan warna di bawah menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah iring-iringan baru meninggalkan kediaman klannya. Lambang lingkaran spiral merah menghiasi tandu mewah yang mereka bawa. Pengawal-pengawal yang mengapitnya semua berambut merah. Mereka menghilang di ujung lembah. Seluruh anggota klan Uzumaki sudah pulang.

Malam akan segera turun.

Hashirama merapatkan diri ke batang pohon, bersembunyi di balik rimbun dedaunan. Ayahnya pasti sedang murka saat ini, mencari-carinya ke seluruh sudut, bersumpah akan menghukumnya. Ia tak ingin semalaman berlutut memelitur lantai kayu sampai lututnya lebam. Bocah Uzumaki itu pantas ia tinju; masa bodoh kalau dia itu cucu kepala klan. Ia telah membuat Kawarama menangis, padahal ia seumur dengan Hashirama. Selama kunjungan, Nobuo sering mengganggu anak-anak Senju yang lebih kecil jika orang dewasa tidak melihat. Ditegur pun ia hanya berpura-pura bersikap manis….

"Psst."

Tubuh Hashirama seketika kaku, telinganya berusaha menangkap suara selain keresak daun dan desir angin. Ada seseorang di bawah, tetapi ia tak bisa menjulurkan leher untuk melihat tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kakak, kau di atas, 'kan?"

Ia mengerjap, menyibak ranting terdekat untuk mengintip. "Kaukah itu Tobirama?" bisiknya. Remang senja menghalanginya melihat jelas ke bawah.

"Ini aku. Turunlah sebelum ada yang melihat."

Hashirama sudah separuh beranjak dari cabangnya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "...Apa kamu mau mengadu kepada Ayah?"

Tobirama tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu aku nggak mau turun."

"Kak…" Batang pohonnya sedikit bergoyang. Tobirama memanjat naik. Ia terengah-engah ketika mencapai tempatnya duduk. Kepalanya menyembul dari segerumbul dedaunan. "Kakak pasti harus pulang. Ayah akan menghukum Kakak juga. Ayolah."

Hashirama melengos. "Biar saja aku tidur di luar. Huh!"

"Ayah bilang kalau aku tidak membawa Kakak pulang, aku akan diumpankan ke klan Uchiha."

Anak perempuan itu membeku di tempatnya. Ungkapan 'diumpankan ke klan Uchiha' bukan hal baru baginya; ia sering mendengar anggota klan Senju berbicara begitu untuk menakuti anak-anak bandel. Namun, belum pernah ia mendengar ayahnya sendiri berbicara begitu kepada keempat anaknya. Apakah tindakannya meninju si Uzumaki itu sudah jauh melanggar batas?

"Kak." Tobirama menyenggol ujung kakinya.

Ditatapnya wajah Tobirama. Kalau benar ayah mereka akan membuang adiknya itu ke klan Uchiha … Hashirama tidak akan memaafkannya. Mereka semua iblis; barangkali juga kanibal.

Menghela napas, Hashirama mengaktifkan cakranya di kaki dan mulai berjalan menuruni batang pohon. Tobirama menyusul di belakang, menuruni dahan demi dahan seperti orang biasa. Hashirama tidak melepaskan perhatiannya dari adiknya itu, siap menangkapnya jika ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Begitu mereka sampai di tanah, langit nyaris gelap gulita. Tobirama menggandengnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang, memberitahunya jika ada halangan di jalan serta setiap tanjakan dan turunan.

Di depan pintu rumah, ditegakkannya bahu yang lesu, bersiap menghadapi amarah sang ayah. Tobirama menepuk pundaknya, dan mereka bertukar pandang sebelum sang kakak membuka pintu.

Senju Butsuma menatap tajam keduanya sejak mereka masuk dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, dihadiahkan Ashina pada hari kedatangannya di sini.

Tobirama menunduk. Hashirama membalas tatapannya dengan berani. Kedua tangannya terkepal di pangkuan.

"Nah, Hashirama?"

"Saya tidak menyesal memukul Nobuo, Ayah."

Ayahnya menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kau baru bersikap kurang ajar kepada cucu Uzumaki Ashina dan kaubilang kau tidak menyesal?"

"Dia tadi bikin Kawarama mena—"

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap begitu pada orang yang mungkin akan kaunikahi nanti!"

Ekspresi jijik merekah di wajah si anak perempuan.

"Klan Uzumaki masih saudara jauh kita," kata Butsuma lagi. "Jika Nobuo menjadi kepala klannya, hidupmu akan terjamin di Uzushiogakure. Pertengkaran anak-anak tidak seharusnya menodai hubungan persaudaraan klan Senju dan Uzumaki!"

Kepalan Hashirama gemetar menahan marah. "Daripada menikah dengan perisak seperti Nobuo, lebih baik aku menikah dengan lelaki Uchiha saja!" semburnya.

"Kakak—!"

"Hashirama!" hardik Butsuma, cakranya menyala-nyala murka. "Malam ini kautidur di gudang! Lupakan makan malam!"

Ia bangun sambil mengertakkan gigi, kakinya mengentak-entak saat berjalan keluar. Matanya berair, tetapi Hashirama tidak membiarkannya tumpah sampai ia tiba di gudang. Tempat itu gelap, lembap dan dingin. Berkali-kali ia terantuk lemari tua atau kursi yang sudah patah kakinya. Rasa laparnya menjadi-jadi. Hashirama harus meraba-raba dalam gelap untuk menemukan tempat untuk berbaring di antara barang-barang tua dan berdebu. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tampaknya futon tua berbau apak di antara papan-papan. Ia sedang berusaha menariknya, ketika pintu gudang bergeser terbuka. Gelombang halus cakra dingin menyapunya.

"Kembalilah, Tobirama," katanya tanpa menoleh, menyeka wajahnya dengan lengan yang berdebu. "Kau tidak dihukum, 'kan?"

"Aku bawa apel." Tobirama meletakkan lilin di atas kursi yang patah, membantunya menarik futon dan menggelarnya di dekat pintu. "Kakak tidak serius, 'kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Waktu Kakak bilang mau menikah dengan lelaki Uchiha."

Hashirama menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding, menimang apel dalam serbet yang dibawakan adiknya. "...Tidak." Sungguh, ia hanya berteriak begitu karena marah. Apalagi Nobuo terus menerus mengganggu Kawarama selama delegasi Uzumaki tinggal di kediaman Senju. Tetapi….

"Tobirama, kalau aku menikah dengan kepala klan Uchiha, apakah kita bisa berhenti saling serang?" Sunyi. Hashirama menambahkan, "Bukankah itu yang dilakukan klan-klan di masa lalu? Membuat perdamaian dengan pakta dan pernikahan? Mengapa itu tidak kita lakukan?"

Didengarnya sang adik menghela napas. "Makanlah dulu," pintanya.

“Menurutmu gimana?”

“Apa Kakak sungguh mau menikah sama iblis?”

Hashirama tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu seperti apa klan Uchiha sesungguhnya….

* * *

 

 

Ruang tertutup itu berisi sekitar tiga puluhan orang, para pemimpin klan dan perwakilan golongan penting. Mereka duduk dalam tiga lingkaran mengitari sebuah meja. Setiap klan diwakili oleh empat orang, termasuk ketuanya yang duduk di posisi depan.

Dari klan Senju adalah dua paman Hashirama: Azami dan Joji. Yang pertama adalah veteran perang berkaki satu yang sekarang sibuk beternak lebah, yang satunya adalah pria ringkih berkemauan sekeras batu. Klan Uchiha diwakili oleh pemuda bernama Hikaku dan salah satu paman Madara yang tidak dikenal Hashirama. Wajah-wajah lainnya masih belum familier, kecuali para kepala klan yang sudah sering ia temui. Selain dirinya, hanya ada dua perempuan lain di situ.

Semua obrolan mereda begitu ia masuk. Setelah berterima kasih atas kesediaan mereka hadir dan berbasa-basi, Hashirama menyilakan sahabatnya berbicara.

“Desa kita masih belum stabil,” Madara menjelaskan kepada mereka. “Cepat atau lambat para daimyo akan mencoba mengontrak jasa kita lagi melawan klan di luar desa. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya membentuk susunan pimpinan resmi.”

Tidak ada yang menolak usulan nama desa dan gelar kepala desa. Hashirama bisa melihat Madara menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdebur tak nyaman ketika ia sadar apa tahap berikutnya dalam rapat itu.

“Untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mengisi posisi Hokage,” Tobirama memulai, “akan diputuskan lewat pengambilan suara. Bukan penunjukan. Saya rasa ini lebih adil untuk semuanya.” Kata-katanya disambut oleh anggukan setuju dari semua perwakilan.

“Tapi belum semua klan tiba di sini,” kepala klan Nara angkat bicara. “Apa ini tidak apa-apa?”

Hashirama bertukar pandang sejenak dengan adiknya. “Kami rasa bukan masalah. Lagipula, Konoha membutuhkan pemimpin resmi secepatnya. Silakan mengajukan diri, atau orang lain yang dirasa pantas.” Ia melirik sahabatnya. “Aku mengusulkan Uchiha Madara.”

Tanpa jeda Tobirama menimpali, “Aku mengusulkan Senju Hashirama.” Pernyataannya disambut oleh senyuman penuh arti dari kedua paman mereka.

Tak ada yang mengusulkan nama lain.

Hashirama tak berani melirik keduanya. Seseorang membagikan papan kayu kecil dengan sebatang kuas untuk menulis. Lama wanita itu menatap serat kayu dalam genggamannya. Mantap ia menuliskan nama Madara, lalu mengumpulkannya ke dalam kotak di tengah meja setelah kering.

Hening melingkupi ruangan sementara seorang pria Hyuuga sibuk menghitung papan-papan kayu. Ia menyortirnya sesuai nama yang ditulis di tiap papan. Satu tumpukan dengan segera meninggi mengalahkan yang lain.

"Hasilnya nyaris bulat," kata pria penghitung itu sambil tersenyum melihatnya. "Selamat, Senju-sama."

Hashirama masih menatap papan-papan kayu di hadapannya. Hampir semuanya bertuliskan namanya sendiri. Benaknya penuh tanya.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Selamat, Nona!" Inuzuka Tsubaki terbahak dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya, memamerkan taring tajamnya dengan bangga. "Anda sudah resmi jadi pemimpin desa baru kita!"

Yang diberi selamat hanya tersenyum canggung kepada sang pemimpin klan Inuzuka, mengabaikan kedua pria di kedua sisinya yang berjengit mendengar tawa kerasnya. Perlahan suara tepuk tangan mulai berkumandang, disusul ucapan selamat lainnya.

Perhatian sang Hokage terpilih tidak terfokus pada hasil pemilihan, melainkan pada setumpuk kecil papan kayu bertuliskan nama Uchiha Madara. Sang empunya nama duduk di sebelahnya, dengan lengan bersilang di dada.

"Selamat, Hokage-sama."

Ucapan terima kasih Hashirama mengalir lirih, masih berusaha mencerna kenyataan. Senyuman diplomatis pria itu lenyap secepat munculnya. Pandangannya teralih menjauhinya.

Sembari menjabat tangan orang-orang dan menghindari rangkulan erat Tsubaki, Hashirama melihat ekor pakaian Madara menghilang melewati pintu keluar.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Hashirama bangkit, berniat menyusul, tetapi Tobirama meraih lengannya lebih dulu.

"Biarkan ia pergi, Kak."

Adiknya itu tak mengerti. Hashirama harus mengejarnya.

"Nanti."

_ Tapi kapan? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, gue derp. Nggak tahu gue kesambet jin apa tahu-tahu publish ini. Seperti yang gue tulis di a/n atas, fanfiksi ini bakalan ada tema yang cukup mature. Di tiap awal chapter akan diberi warning yang sesuai.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah baca!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iya fic ini judulnya ganti. tadinya mau AR aja tapi keterusan jadi AU.
> 
> implicit violence and sexual scene ahead.
> 
> revised 13042018  
> revised 28092018

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Hokage-sama. Kami permisi dulu."

Tiga orang petani pergi meninggalkan kantornya diiringi oleh seorang shinobi yang tadi datang mengantar mereka. Ketiganya datang dari sebuah desa berjarak separuh hari perjalanan dari Konoha, tiba sebelum matahari terbit di kantornya dan meminta bertemu langsung dengan Hokage. Belakangan desa mereka seringkali diganggu oleh bandit. Karena Konoha dekat, mereka meminta bantuan kepadanya. Hashirama menugaskan satu tim shinobi untuk menjaga desa, mengajari para petani cara membuat jebakan sederhana dan mengorganisir patroli.

Segera setelah pintu tertutup kembali, ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Kemarin Hashirama kembali ke kediamannya larut malam setelah membangunkan lima rumah. Tenaganya belum juga pulih, apalagi tidurnya yang baru sebentar diinterupsi oleh kedatangan tiga petani itu. Belum lagi prospek kedatangan Kaisar Hinokuni beserta naratetamanya, yang membutuhkan akomodasi tidak murah….

"...Kak, jangan tidur di kantor."

Hashirama gelagapan bangun. Ada liur mengering di ujung bibirnya. Disekanya wajah dengan ujung lengan baju. Wajah sebal Tobirama balas menatapnya, mengatakan _kubilang juga apa_ tanpa suara.

"...Aku tidak tidur." Hashirama membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kapan Tobirama masuk?

"Jangan bohong."

"Kalau aku tidur, mana bisa aku berbicara padamu."

"Oh, sudahlah, Kak." Tobirama melirik ke balik punggungnya. Seseorang baru saja mengeluarkan tawa tertahan.

Hashirama mencondongkan tubuh agar bisa melihat sumber suaranya. Seorang wanita jangkung berpakaian gelap berdiri membelakangi mereka. "Izuna!" serunya. "Selamat pagi!"

"Hokage-sama." Ia mengangguk ke arahnya. Hashirama merasakan cakra hangat Izuna menyapunya.

"Jangan lupa kalau Kakak ada rapat dengan seluruh pemimpin klan sore nanti," Tobirama menyela mereka. "Izuna-san akan turut dalam rapat."

Perhatian Hashirama kembali kepada wanita itu. "Ke mana Madara…?"

"Pergi berburu." Izuna mengangkat bahu. "Sudah dari pagi tadi."

Ia tak bisa menyangkal kekecewaan yang meletuskan sisa semangatnya. Belum dua hari Madara tinggal, sahabatnya sudah pergi lagi. Ia beranjak ke ruang rapat dengan lesu.

Rapat hari itu membahas zonasi tempat tinggal klan. Hashirama tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak tinggal saling baur dan bercampur saja seperti klan Senju. Perjanjian dan pakta sudah ditandatangani, jadi seharusnya tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memercayai satu sama lain, bukan?

"Maaf, Hokage-sama," Nara Shikana menyelanya. "Klan kami memboyong sekawanan rusa yang kami pelihara turun temurun. Selain itu," ia membuat gestur pada ketua yang duduk di kedua sisinya, "klan Akimichi dan Yamanaka selalu tinggal berdekatan dengan kami. Kami butuh akses ke lapangan latihan khusus dan habitat yang pas untuk kawanan rusa Nara."

Hashirama memerhatikan perwakilan klan Shimura mengernyit mendengarnya. Ia ingat belum dua hari lalu Tobirama menolak permintaan mereka untuk mendapatkan lahan luas di pusat desa. Jumlah mereka tidak seberapa, dan tidak ada alasan khusus bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan lahan seluas itu di zona komersial. Hashirama ingin mengabulkannya, namun Tobirama tidak menyetujuinya.

"Kalau Kakak mengiyakan semua permintaan mereka," katanya waktu itu, "mereka akan terus menggerogoti sumberdaya kita. Kakak sudah mensponsori kepindahan mereka dengan biaya dari klan, ingat?"

Yamanaka Inoha mencondongkan tubuh di atas peta desa yang terbentang di meja rapat. Telunjuknya menyentuh satu area yang diwarnai hijau. "Daerah ini masih berupa hutan. Kita bisa membuka sebagian areanya." Tidak ada yang memprotes atau membantahnya.

Berikutnya perwakilan klan Hyuuga yang berbicara. Seperti klan Senju, mereka tidak hanya berfokus pada kontrak ninja untuk menghidupi anggota klannya. Jumlah mereka yang besar memungkinkan sebagian anggotanya mencari pemasukan dari bidang pekerjaan lain seperti bisnis. Jaringan perdagangan merekalah yang membuat Hashirama tertarik untuk mengajak mereka bergabung.

Perwakilan ini sudah cukup tua, dan berbicara lambat-lambat dengan nada monoton. Tatapan Hashirama berubah kosong, kepalanya terantuk-antuk. Ia pasti akan jatuh tertidur jika Tobirama tidak menyenggolnya diam-diam.

Ia pasti tidak akan pernah sampai ke titik ini tanpanya—

"...Atas pertimbangan itu, kami meminta lahan di pusat desa. Bagaimana, Hokage-sama?”

Hashirama tersentak, mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengusir kantuk. Perwakilan klan Hyuuga menatapnya lurus-lurus. Seluruh penghuni meja menanti responsnya.

Benar. Ia sedang memimpin rapat. Tetapi ia malah memikirkan sesuatu di masa lalu yang tak ada kaitannya dengan ini. Konsentrasinya payah.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan ditandainya peta besar di meja. “...Baiklah. Saya setuju.”

Hampir semua area sudah dialokasikan kepada klan-klan yang bergabung dengan Konoha. Bidak berwarna-warni menandai wilayah masing-masing di atas peta, termasuk klan Aburame dan Sarutobi yang tidak hadir.

Kecuali bidak milik klan Uchiha.

Izuna belum berkata apa-apa sejak rapat dimulai, hanya sesekali bertukar kata dengan seorang pemuda Uchiha yang sibuk mencatat di belakangnya. Lengannya terlipat di dada, persis seperti Madara ketika ia sedang sebal akan sesuatu.

“Izuna-san?” panggilnya.

“Beberapa anggota klan kami sudah mendirikan rumah di hilir sungai, dekat dengan danau besar.” Suara Izuna lebih lirih dari perwakilan lainnya ketika ia berbicara. “Tetua klan kami merasa tempat itu sangat baik. Ada area terbuka yang bisa kami pakai berlatih, dan hutan untuk dimanfaatkan.”

“Sebentar.” Perwakilan klan Shimura menyela lagi. Suaranya parau, dan giginya yang mulai menghitam tampak ketika ia berbicara. “Hutan-hutan Konoha tidak akan menjadi milik bersama?”

“Tentu ada yang akan dikelola desa,” Hashirama menjawab. “Jika ada klan yang ingin mengelola hutannya secara pribadi seperti klan Nara, silakan.”

“Sebelumnya, melaporlah dahulu kepadaku atau Hokage-sama,” Tobirama cepat menambahkan.

“Kami tidak diberi tahu soal pembagian hutan sebelumnya!” Shimura menyela lagi, memberi tanda sendiri pada area hutan di dekat danau. Tanda itu terlampau dekat dengan area klan Uchiha.

“Hisao-san,” Akimichi Chokichi yang duduk di sebelah pria itu mengingatkan. Alisnya yang tipis menukik tajam.

Jemari Izuna tegang bertautan di atas meja. “Kami sudah lebih dulu memanfaatkan bagian hutan itu, Shimura-san.” Cakranya yang tersebar di atas meja mendadak gelisah.

Di samping Hashirama, Tobirama menegakkan diri. Bahunya menegang. Air mukanya datar, tetapi Hashirama tahu ada yang berkecamuk di balik itu.

Tsubaki yang duduk di sebelahnya meletakkan tangan di atas bahu sang Uchiha. Kepala klan Inuzuka itu belum banyak berbicara, tetapi sikap tubuhnya bagai siap tempur saat ini. Tatapannya terkunci pada pria di seberangnya.

Shimura Hisao menjulurkan tubuhnya ke meja, menandai bidak-bidak kayu dengan warna klannya. Ia mengklaim beberapa titik lagi di sekitar danau. “Kami butuh kompensasi atas usaha tambang kami. Biaya angkutnya bertambah sejak pindah.”

Tobirama mencatatkan untuknya semalam bahwa usaha tambang mereka sudah hampir habis karena bijih besi yang mereka dapatkan semakin berkurang. Ini adalah salah satu faktor mengapa mereka setuju untuk pindah ke Konoha dan bertetangga dengan seteru lama mereka, klan Sarutobi. Area di sekitar danau besar sendiri banyak ditumbuhi pohon kozo, yang berguna untuk pembuatan kertas, benang dan obat-obatan. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, pohon ini sulit tumbuh di Hinokuni walau tumbuhnya sangat cepat. Harga hasil olahannya cukup mahal di kota-kota.

“Hisao-san,” ujar Izuna dingin dan kaku. “Anda bergerak terlalu dekat ke wilayah kami.”

“Jangan beri tahu aku apa yang boleh kulakukan atau tidak,” ia balas mendesis tajam, “ingat tempatmu, perempuan.”

Inuzuka Tsubaki hampir melompat ke atas meja jika Nara Shikana tidak menahan lengannya. Wanita itu mendesis, taring-taringnya dipamerkan. Seluruh perwakilan klan lain menatap Shimura Hisao, ekspresi mereka antara terkejut dan marah. Tanpa suara Hashirama meminta Tsubaki duduk kembali, yang langsung ia patuhi.

Pria itu mendengus, dan menyibakkan rambut kelabunya ke satu sisi. “Kau ini cuma wakil kakakmu,” katanya sengit, mengabaikan semua orang lainnya. “Tahu dirilah sedikit.”

“Shimura-san!” kedua Senju menegurnya bersamaan. Kantuk Hashirama seketika sirna, digantikan oleh amarah. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka seseorang yang menjadi kepala suatu klan bisa berbicara seperti itu, apalagi di hadapannya yang notabene seorang Hokage.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, ayahnya pasti akan mengusir peserta rapat yang menghina orang lain. Namun, negosiasi mereka belum selesai dan ia adalah anggota penting. Belum lagi kemungkinan seluruh klan Shimura yang tersinggung.

Izuna bergeming. Kepalanya terarah ke depan lurus-lurus, mengabaikan kakak beradik di ujung lain meja. “Tolong singkirkan bidak-bidak Anda, Shimura-san,” ujarnya setenang batu. “Saya tidak menginginkan kedua klan kita berseteru di sana.”

Suasana berubah tegang. Perwakilan klan lainnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa, bergeming di kursi masing-masing. Hashirama berniat mengintervensi, tetapi ekspresi Izuna membuat niatnya diurungkan. Matanya memang tertutup kain, tetapi sikap tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia terganggu. Sementara itu, pemuda Uchiha di belakang wanita itu menatapnya, meminta pertolongan. Tobirama berusaha menarik perhatiannya juga; kaki kursinya berderit di bawah meja. Hashirama mengabaikan keduanya.

“Masih ada hutan di sisi lain danau,” balas Shimura ketus, tangannya yang berbonggol mengetuk meja tak sabaran.

“Danau dan hutan di sekitarnya sudah kami rencanakan untuk dikelola,” ujar Izuna cepat. “Jika Anda berniat memaksakan klaim Anda, mari kita selesaikan ini di luar, setelah rapat usai.” Ia menoleh pada sang Hokage. “Tidak masalah, bukan?”

Hisao menyambar lagi, “Tahu apa kau soal ini? Aku heran mengapa—”

Ia tak tahan lagi. Senyumannya menghilang. “Shimura-san,” Hashirama memanggilnya, “cukup. Akan saya minta klan Shimura mengirim perwakilan lain untuk rapat berikutnya.”

“Belum seminggu jadi Hokage, Anda sudah ikut campur urusan internal klan kami?” Suara Hisao meninggi, sudut bibirnya terangkat meremehkan.

Yamanaka Inoha menghela napas dalam-dalam di sebelah kiri sang Hokage, memijat pelipisnya. Hyuuga Mori terbatuk ke dalam kepalannya.

Ia nyaris saja meledakkan cakranya andai ia tidak merasakan seleret tipis cakra dingin Tobirama. Diliriknya sang adik sesaat, berterima kasih dalam diam. “Kita tidak berkumpul di sini untuk mempertanyakan kredibilitas sesama shinobi Konoha,” ujar Hashirama pada Hisao, “tetapi Anda boleh keluar jika ingin.”

Hisao tertawa rendah, menatap peserta rapat lainnya satu persatu. Hanya Senju bersaudara dan Izuna yang tidak mengalihkan wajah mereka darinya. Kepalannya mengerat di atas meja. Kesunyian yang menyusul akhirnya dipecahkan oleh derit kasar kursinya dan langkah-langkah cepatnya menuju pintu keluar.

“...Fuh,” Nara Shikana menghela napas, menyeka dahinya yang lebar.

Tsubaki menjungkitkan kursinya dan berkomentar, “Mereka seharusnya mengirim Keita. Anak baik dia.”

“Dia takut padamu.” Shikana menyenggolnya pelan dengan siku. Tsubaki terkekeh keras.

Hashirama meluruskan haorinya. Tatapannya menyapu seluruh peserta rapat. “Ada satu lagi hal yang ingin kusampaikan,” ia berkata, “Kaisar Hinokuni berniat berkunjung ke desa.”

Inoha menganga bingung. “Hah?”

“Untuk apa beliau datang?” tanya Chokichi, mengetuk-ngetuk dagu bulatnya. “Beliau tak pernah memedulikan para ninja sebelumnya.”

“Beliau tidak memberitahu lebih lanjut dalam suratnya. Hanya pernyataan ingin bertemu dengan Hokage dan jajaran pemimpin desa.” Hashirama bersandar di kursi, memijat pelipisnya.

Di sisi lain meja, Hyuuga Mori menatapnya tajam.

* * *

 

 

“Klan Hyuuga boleh saja sudah bergabung dengan Konoha, tetapi saya pribadi tidak menyukainya.”

Perwakilan klan Hyuuga tersebut mencarinya seusai rapat, meminta Hashirama untuk berbicara berdua saja. Ia terlihat gelisah, menggugah rasa penasarannya.

Gelas yang ia isikan untuknya nyaris kepenuhan karena kaget. “Mengapa, Hyuuga-san?” tanya Hashirama sambil memberikan segelas air, menjaga suaranya tetap tenang.

Lelaki tua itu meremas-remas tangannya yang berbonggol. “Tolong dipertimbangkan, Hokage-sama.” Ia menyesap air suguhannya. “Para daimyo yang menyewa jasa kita— klan-klan yang sekarang bergabung dalam satu desa, untuk bertarung demi perseteruan mereka. Ya, kita dibayar dengan cukup mahal … tetapi pada akhirnya kitalah yang menanggung korban jiwa dan kerugian materiil lainnya. Sang Kaisar tidak pernah sekalipun peduli. Kita ini hanya rakyat jelata baginya.”

Hyuuga Mori tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sebagai pedagang, klannya dipandang sebelah mata bahkan oleh sesama shinobi. Walau dirinya menganggap kedatangan Kaisar adalah hal yang bagus, banyak yang tidak setuju dengannya. Termasuk Tobirama. Alasan utamanya adalah pembangunan rumah berjalan tidak secepat rencana awal mereka, bahkan andaikan Hashirama sanggup membuat dua puluh rumah dalam semalam. Memberi akomodasi bagi Kaisar tentu dibutuhkan usaha ekstra, yang akan menyedot seluruh sumberdaya desa yang belum stabil ini.

“Saya tadinya berharap Konoha akan menjadi suatu desa independen seperti Uzushiogakure.” Ia menatap ke luar jendela. “Tersembunyi dan aman dari gangguan politik bangsawan.”

“Hyuuga-san, Konoha masih berdiri di wilayah Hinokuni. Bahkan klan Uzumaki pun membayar pajak tinggi bagi Kaisar sebagai ganti independensi mereka.”

Alis kelabu Mori terangkat. “Oh?”

Hashirama meminum airnya sendiri. “Anda tentu tahu Uzushiogakure…?”

Pria itu mengangguk. “Jadi benar klan Senju masih saudara mereka. Mengapa kita tidak bergabung dengan desa Uzushio?”

Sang Hokage tersenyum pahit. Ia memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. “Klan Uzumaki … ah, tidak begitu terbuka kepada klan-klan lain.”

“Sayang sekali.” Mori menarik napas dalam-dalam, memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Langit sudah mulai menggelap. “Jika Senju-sama berkenan, saya memiliki saran untuk—”

“HOKAGE-SAMA!”

Hashirama terlonjak di kursinya saat pintu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam yang tadi menemani Izuna dalam rapat sudah kembali. Poninya berantakan seperti habis diembus jurus fuuton.

“Ada apa…?”

“Hokage-sama….” Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Ia mencengkeram dadanya ketika berbicara. “Tolong ikut dengan saya sekarang juga!”

* * *

 

 

Hashirama bisa melihat pembuluh di pelipis Tobirama berdenyut marah saat ia menyambutnya. “Kakak harus menghentikan mereka,” pintanya.

Mereka berada di sisi sebuah lapangan yang sepi, lokasi salah satu lahan rumah yang belum dibangun sang Hokage. Di tengahnya Shimura Hisao dan Uchiha Izuna berdiri berhadapan, sebilah pedang di genggaman masing-masing. Seorang remaja tanggung menanti di samping garis pohon, yang ia kenali sebagai keponakan Hisao. Sekali pandang saja sudah cukup memberitahunya apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sang Hokage masih tak percaya Hisao berani mengambil langkah ini. Lancang. Kekesalannya membuncah menjadi amarah, tetapi ia masih sanggup menahannya. Diberinya pria itu anggukan sopan sebelum beralih ke calon lawannya.

“Aku bisa mengurus ini sendirian,” wanita itu berkata saat Hashirama menghampirinya.

“Apa kausanggup—”

“Duh,” dengus Izuna sebal. “Kaukira aku sudah lupa cara bertarung?”

Nekat. Ia pernah melihatnya bertarung di medan perang, tentu; tetapi tanpa sharingan Izuna telah kehilangan banyak kemampuannya. Kemampuan penginderanya telah ia asah, tetapi  lawannya bukan seorang amatir. Bukan sekali dua kali Madara mengeluhkan kenekatan adik perempuannya itu.

Dan omong-omong Madara….

Uchiha muda yang mengantarnya mengusulkan, “Tidakkah sebaiknya kita menunggu Madara-sama saja?”

“Diam, Makoto,” sergahnya tanpa menoleh. Pemuda itu, Makoto, mundur ketakutan sampai ke belakang Tobirama.

“Izuna, dia benar.” Pria itu menghela napas kentara kesal, menyisiri rambut dengan jemarinya. “Shimura Hisao masih andal dalam kenjutsu meski sudah pensiun.”

Pedangnya disarungkan kembali dengan cepat. “Kaukira aku tidak tahu itu, Senju?” Izuna berbalik untuk menghadapi Tobirama, lengannya terlipat di dada. “Hisao melontarkan hinaannya kepadaku. Aku yang harus mewakili klanku mempertahankan wilayah kami.”

“Ya, tapi—” Tobirama menghentikan dirinya sendiri, mengertakkan giginya. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Hashirama, lalu memalingkan wajah. Haori-nya ia pererat seiring embusan angin lewat.

“Tapi apa?” tantang Izuna.

Hashirama menyentuh lembut bahu wanita yang lebih kurus itu. “Izuna-san, kau tak boleh mati hanya karena sepetak lahan. Biarkan aku yang berbicara kepadanya.”

 _“Berbicara,"_ ulang wanita itu sambil mendengus. Cahaya obor-obor yang baru dinyalakan menjatuhi wajah tirus Izuna. Kedua tangannya dipenuhi bekas-bekas lecet lama khas praktisi kenjutsu. “Dia cuma menganggapku perempuan buta. Kaudengar sendiri dia di rapat tadi, Hashi-san.”

Hashirama bergeming, dalam hati menyanggah pernyataan wanita itu. Ia sungguh percaya berdiskusi baik-baik sanggup menyelesaikan perkara. Namun ia tahu Izuna juga benar.

“Izuna….”

Deham keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka berempat. Hashirama melihat Hyuuga Mori duduk di atas tumpukan kayu; ia telah mengikutinya dari kantor dan sang Hokage tak bisa menolaknya. Hisao beranjak dari tempatnya di seberang lapangan kecil itu. Ia membungkuk hormat kepada Hashirama.

“Bagaimana kalau Hokage-sama mengawasi pertandingan kita?” tawarnya bermanis-manis— segala kepahitan yang tadi Hashirama dengar sudah habis. “Agar hasilnya resmi.”

Tobirama maju selangkah, menutupi tubuh Izuna dari pandangan pria itu. “Ini bukan cara menyelesaikan perselisihan di Konoha, Shimura-san.”

“Aku yang meminta ini.” Izuna pindah ke sisi kiri Hashirama. Pedangnya terhunus kembali. “Semakin cepat kita mulai, semakin baik.”

Tatapan semua orang kini terarah kepada Hashirama. Bergantian ia amati Hisao dan Izuna. Keduanya enggan mundur dari rencana mereka.

“Tobirama benar— saling bunuh tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi,” ia berhenti sejenak, “saya mengizinkan Anda berdua bertarung.”

"Bagus," dengkus Izuna. Lawannya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Anda berdua tahu peraturannya?"

Hisao melemaskan lengannya. "Tanpa ninjutsu. Tanpa genjutsu. Tanpa taijutsu. Tanpa kekkei genkai. Hanya kenjutsu saja."

Izuna menghunus pedangnya. "Nggak masalah."

Kedua petarung menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Sang Hokage mundur menjauh. Ia tidak bisa bertindak sebagai wasit meski posisinya berwewenang untuk itu. Ia takkan bisa adil.

* * *

 

 

“Kak,” bisik adiknya putus asa. “Mengapa?”

Kegelapan menguntungkan Izuna. Hashirama nyaris tak mendengar langkah-langkahnya di lapangan, hanya kibasan pakaiannya dan tebasan pedangnya yang membelah udara. Gerakannya masih seluwes dulu, meski ia tak lagi mengganti-ganti pegangannya di tengah pertarungan. Ia lebih banyak mengincar lengan lawannya. Hisao maju dengan langkah-langkah mantap dan tebasan kuat. Cepat nan mematikan dalam sekejap. Namun menyulitkannya dalam aturan yang ditetapkan Hashirama.

Pertanyaan Tobirama tak lebih keras daripada bisikan baginya; seluruh konsentrasinya terpusat pada perlagaan di hadapannya. “Aku percaya Izuna,” jawabnya lirih. “Tenanglah.”

“Kakak tahu dia orangnya nekat,” katanya lagi, tatapannya lekat pada kedua petarung. Sejauh ini Izuna berhasil memblokir semua serangan Hisao, berkelit, lalu mendaratkan serangannya sendiri walau luput.

“Mereka tidak sedang saling bunuh. Ada aku di sini.” Hashirama menyembunyikan tangannya dalam lengan baju. “Kamu tahu kemampuannya; ‘kan kamu yang sering berlatih dengan Izuna.”

Tobirama membisu, sudut bibirnya masih menurun. Pasti ada yang mengganjalnya.

Hashirama berkomentar, “Kamu tidak seperti biasanya.”

Ia menoleh mendadak, alisnya berkerut. “Maksud Kakak…?”

“Ada apa?”

Hyuuga Mori, yang bertindak sebagai wasit, mendadak berseru dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. “Satu poin untuk Uchiha!” Pembuluh-pembuluh di pelipisnya berdenyut.

Lengan kiri Hisao sudah berlumur merah. Izuna belum sempat mundur menjauhinya ketika pria itu menebas kaki kirinya. Tanpa doujutsu pun Hashirama dapat melihat muncratnya darah di udara.

“Satu poin untuk Shimura,” Mori mengumumkan, lebih lirih. Izuna mendesis keras, tetapi segera melanjutkan pertarungan.

Keponakan Hisao di sisi lain lapangan memerhatikan mereka sambil menggigiti kuku jempolnya, sarung pedang Hisao erat tergenggam. Makoto mengerang takut-takut dari balik punggung Hashirama. Wanita itu meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Tobirama.

Ia memercayai Izuna, sungguh. Namun melihatnya mulai kesulitan memblokir serangan-serangan Hisao, Hashirama mulai meragukan keputusannya sendiri. Izuna-lah yang memilih sengketanya diselesaikan dengan cara seperti ini, tetapi….

Apa yang akan Madara katakan nanti? Ia tak bisa menghentikannya sekarang juga— Izuna pasti tidak akan menyukainya.

“Satu poin untuk Shimura.”

Tobirama menarik napas tertahan. Hashirama menggenggam bahunya. Tangan kiri Izuna terluka di pergelangan. Tampaknya tidak dalam, tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya kesulitan memegang pedang. Ia lebih banyak menghindar daripada menangkis, itupun terganggu dengan luka di kakinya. Hisao tiga kali berusaha menebasnya, kentara tak sabar ingin mendaratkan serangan terakhir. Namun sasarannya terus meleset.

Izuna merunduk menghindari tebasan ke lengan kanannya. Ia berputar pada satu kaki, melempar pedangnya ke tangan yang terluka, lalu menggores siku kiri Hisao dari belakang. Gerakannya begitu cepat hingga lawannya bahkan tidak menyadari ia telah terluka lagi sampai Izuna membuat jarak lebar dengannya.

“Itu—”

“Satu poin untuk Uchiha.”

Keduanya hampir kehabisan napas. Wajah Hisao mengerut marah. Izuna, sebaliknya, senyumannya merekah. Darah menetes sampai ke pegangan pedangnya.

“Jangan senang dulu,” desis Hisao.

Ia hanya mengedikkan kepala tak acuh.

Goresan kedua Izuna tidak dalam. Hashirama kenal gerakan itu; gerakan yang tidak dibuat untuk mendaratkan tebasan mematikan. Semata hanya untuk melekatkan penanda di tubuh lawan.

Izuna sudah letih; serangannya lebih banyak untuk membuat celah dan menghancurkan fokus Hisao. Pria itu kembali ke taktik awalnya, yakni menebas sekuat dan secepat mungkin. Pedangnya tak lagi diarahkan ke lengan atau kaki Izuna. Tebasan demi tebasan dimentahkan oleh wanita itu. Kemarahan membutakannya. Saat pedang mereka beradu kembali, Hisao mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, lalu mundur selangkah. Sama seperti saat ia melukai kakinya, Hisao langsung menyerang secepat kilat— tetapi kali ini bilah pedangnya mengiris pinggang wanita itu.

Mulut Izuna terbuka tanpa suara seiring ia jatuh. Pedangnya berkelontang di tanah.

Hyuuga Mori melompat maju, menekan beberapa titik di tangan dominan Hisao hingga ia menjatuhkan pedangnya. “Pelanggaran,” katanya dingin, byakugan-nya terarah pada si keponakan di tepi lapangan.

Hashirama menyusul, jantungnya berdentum tak karuan. Bertahun-tahun mengalami perang tak berkesudahan mencegahnya panik, tetapi rasa cemasnya telanjur naik. Ia berhasil menangkap Izuna, bermaksud mendudukkannya di tanah. Namun ia hanya bertelekan pada bahunya sementara Hashirama menyembuhkan luka di pinggangnya.

“Sialan.” Ia mengertakkan gigi keras-keras. “Singkirkan.” Didorongnya pergelangan Hashirama.

“Lukamu—”

“Aku nggak apa-apa,” engahnya, meraba-raba tanah mencari gagang pedang. Cakranya tak sekukuh tadi, masih mencari bentuknya yang semula setelah pulih dari keterkejutan. Peluh membanjiri kain yang menutupi matanya.

“Kau sudah menang, Izuna.” Hashirama menunduk di atasnya, fokus menutup luka.

“Shimura belum mati.”

“Ini bukan duel hidup-mati. Biarkan dia.”

Izuna mengerang sebal. “Apa bedanya…” Ia menjatuhkan punggung, mengatur napasnya kembali. “Aku dulu sudah membunuh putranya. Cari mati dia.”

Hashirama membelalak kaget. “Kenapa kau tidak bilang—”

“IZUNA!”

Debu mengepul di sekitar mereka ketika Madara mendarat, membawa bau lembap hutan dan darah segar bersamanya. Ia mengamati kondisi adiknya dalam sekejap, lalu tatapannya beralih pada sang Hokage. Raut wajahnya diwarnai amarah.

“Apa-apaan ini?”

Hatinya mencelos. Pendar hijau tangannya meredup seiring dengan bertambahnya beban yang menggelayutinya. Hashirama segera menambahkan lebih banyak cakra ke telapak tangannya untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Entah ke mana larinya ketenangannya yang biasa— mungkin sudah pergi karena ia tahu Madara akan bereaksi seperti ini.

“Bukan apa-apa, Kak,” Izuna menjawabkan untuknya. “Cuma mencegah orang lain menyerobot lahan kita.”

Madara tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hashirama. “Kau mengizinkan ini…?”

Hashirama mengangkat wajahnya, mantap mengiyakan. “Ya.”

Atensi pria itu beralih ke sisi lain lapangan. Ia memberanikan diri melirik. Hanya ada Tobirama dan Mori yang berbicara dengan suara rendah. Kedua lelaki Shimura tak tampak batang hidungnya.

Izuna mendadak bergerak, bangkit. Hashirama menahannya. Luka di pinggangnya sudah hampir menutup sempurna, tetapi yang di kakinya belum ia rawat. “Aku belum selesai.”

“Cuma luka ringan.” Madara memapahnya berdiri. Adiknya hanya mengangkat bahu sebisanya, mengisyaratkan pada Hashirama untuk tidak mencegah mereka. Sang Hokage turut bangun, menepuk debu dari lutut celananya.

“Madara,” panggilnya, “lukanya…”

“Kak.” Tobirama mendekat, kentara mengabaikan Madara. Ia berbisik di telinganya, “Hyuuga Mori minta waktu.”

Pembicaraan mereka tadi belum selesai, disela oleh kedatangan tiba-tiba Uchiha Makoto. Sang tetua masih menunggu agak jauh dari mereka. Perhatian Hashirama kembali kepada kedua Uchiha.

Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak bersua dengan sahabatnya ini.

“Kakak juga ada jadwal rapat dengan tetua klan kita.”

Hashirama mengerjap. Ia tidak ingat memiliki janji itu. Namun belakangan ini ia bergantung pada Tobirama untuk mengingat-ingat segala janji temu dan rapatnya. Ia kesulitan menangani semuanya sendiri. Andai malamnya luang, sudah tentu ia akan turut mengantar mereka pulang.

Lidahnya berat saat ia berkata lirih, “Maaf atas hal ini, Uchiha-san. Saya harap kita bisa berbincang di lain waktu. Selamat malam.”

Kakak beradik itu pergi dalam diam. Hanya Makoto yang membalas sapaannya.

* * *

 

 

Hyuuga Mori memintanya berjalan bersamanya ke kediaman Hyuuga. Tobirama pergi duluan ke kediaman klan Senju, membuka rapat tanpa sang ketua. Hashirama membiarkan tetua uzur itu bertelekan lengannya sepanjang perjalanan, kata-katanya dari percakapan mereka terngiang kembali.

Sang Kaisar pasti tidak akan rela melihat sebuah desa yang sepenuhnya independen di dalam wilayahnya. Hashirama tahu dari sepupu klannya bahwa setiap tahun Uzushiogakure mengirimkan dua peti penuh barang berharga, tidak termasuk hadiah-hadiah, ke ibukota. Konoha saat ini tidak memiliki uang cukup untuk membayar pajak sebanyak itu, sehingga hanya ada satu pilihan yang tersisa.

Ia menggaruk sisi kepalanya. Hatinya gundah karena tak sempat berdiskusi dengan Madara. Hashirama membutuhkan pandangan dan sarannya. Ah, ia harus meminta maaf lagi soal Izuna….

“Anda shinobi yang sungguh cakap, Senju-sama.”

Komentar itu diucapkan tak terduga. Hashirama sampai nyaris lupa untuk berbelok menuju destinasi mereka. “Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san,” balasnya sopan. Disimpannya pikiran tentang Madara, berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menemuinya esok.

Konoha di malam hari sungguh sepi. Tak semua rumah yang mereka lalui dihiasi pendar lilin dari dalamnya. Beberapa obor dan lentera dinyalakan seperlunya, menerangi jalan di antara rumah-rumah kayu yang senada. Dari lapangan tadi, mereka berdua hanya berpapasan dengan seorang pejalan kaki.

“Anggaplah ini hanya pertanyaan iseng saja,” kata sang tetua lagi, kerut-kerut di wajahnya menjelas saat ia tertawa ringan di bawah cahaya sebuah lentera, “apakah Anda sudah punya calon?”

Hashirama bingung. “Eh? Calon apa?”

“Calon suami, tentu saja.”

Mengapa tiba-tiba Mori menanyakan hal itu? Berbagai dugaan muncul dalam benaknya, tetapi tak sedetikpun ia sisihkan untuk menelaahnya. “Oh…” ia tertawa lembut, mulutnya ia tutup dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. “Belum, belum ada,” jawabnya.

“Begitu, ya. Jika Anda tertarik….” Ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung di udara.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang menginginkannya menjalin kekerabatan dengan klan lain.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hashirama berharap ia tidak lahir dengan status sebagai putri kepala klan Senju.

* * *

 

 

Usianya sebelas tahun, dan ia sedang membuntuti Touka. Sepupunya itu membawa keranjang yang biasa dipakai kerabat perempuan mereka untuk mengumpulkan herba hutan. Yang membuat Hashirama penasaran adalah mengapa ia pergi sendirian dan mengenakan pakaian lelaki. Rambutnya pun digelung di belakang kepala seperti lelaki.

Touka berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya, jangkung untuk ukuran remaja enam belas tahun. Seperti kebanyakan anggota perempuan Senju, ia menjalani pertemuan rahasia untuk menjadi kunoichi andalan— sebuah pertemuan yang terlarang bagi Hashirama. Touka sudah dipercaya menjaga perkampungan jika para lelaki pergi berperang, bahkan diizinkan membawa naginata di saat itu. Namun, kali ini Hashirama tak melihat senjata apapun padanya, kecuali sebilah pisau untuk memotong herba. Gadis itu menekan cakranya setipis mungkin, sesuai yang Tobirama ajarkan kepadanya.

Adik-adiknya sibuk bersama pemuda Senju lainnya, berlatih kenjutsu dan taijutsu. Mereka semua sudah dibiarkan memegang kunai latihan sejak mereka bisa duduk tegak. Sementara Hashirama harus mengintip mereka diam-diam untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Tiga hari lalu ia tertangkap basah, dan sebagai ganjarannya porsi pelajaran Hashirama dilipatgandakan. Lebih banyak kaligrafi, ikebana dan menyulam. Bukan berarti Hashirama tak menikmatinya; ia menyukai pelajaran itu, tetapi ketika ayahnya membuatnya jadi hukuman, gadis itu ingin berontak.

Maka di sinilah ia, memperhatikan punggung Touka masuk ke kedalaman hutan yang remang dari balik pohon. Semua anak-anak Senju akrab dengan hutan dan alam liar di luar perkampungan mereka, tetapi hanya Hashirama seorang yang diharuskan melapor pada ayahnya sebelum ia pergi ke belantara.

Ah, masa bodoh kalau ia ketahuan lagi. Tidur di gudang sudah biasa.

Lamunannya dipecahkan oleh keretak ranting di bawah sandalnya. Dasar amatir!

“Tak perlu mengendap-endap begitu, ‘kan, Hashi?”

Hashirama membeku di jalan setapak, satu kakinya terangkat di atas ranting patah. Touka sudah berbalik menghadapinya, berkacak pinggang. “Dasar bandel,” ujarnya sebal.

“Ikut.”

“Iya, iya. Aku tahu, kok.” Touka mengisyaratkannya mendekat. “Kamu boleh ikut selama tidak berisik.”

Cengiran Hashirama melebar. “Apa yang kaucari di hutan?” tanyanya, berlari-lari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah panjang Touka. “Tanaman obat? Kumis kucing? Lidah buaya?”

“Ngaco kamu. Kita punya semua di perkampungan,” jawab sepupunya tanpa menoleh.

“Lalu apa?”

“Ilalang gagak.”

Hashirama menelengkan kepala. “Aku belum pernah dengar.”

Touka berhenti sejenak untuk menatapnya, alisnya berkerut. “Berapa umurmu?” Setelah Hashirama menjawab, ia menambahkan, “Apa kamu belum berdarah?”

“Aku pernah,” ujarnya cepat, lincah mengikuti Touka menembus belukar. Ia menjinjing bawahannya melompati sesemakan kecil. “Waktu aku mengiris mentimun, dan waktu Itama tak sengaja menusukku dengan kunai latihannya.”

“Oh,” Touka merespons dengan datar. “Kau belum rupanya. Percuma juga kujelaskan.”

Anak perempuan itu cemberut sementara si gadis berjongkok memilah kerimbunan di depannya. Touka mengeluarkan pisaunya, memotong-motong tanaman kecil dengan daun berbentuk hati memanjang.

“Ayolah, beri tahu aku,” pintanya, menyenggol lengan atas Touka yang telanjang.

Gadis itu meliriknya sesaat, poni hijau gelap jatuh menutupi matanya. “Sebentar lagi kamu akan berdarah, pertanda tubuhmu sudah dewasa. Itu artinya, kamu bisa mengandung bayi di perutmu.”

Hashirama spontan memegangi perutnya sendiri, menunduk menatap tubuhnya. Ia sudah sering melihat wanita-wanita Senju berperut besar di perkampungan, tetapi belum sekalipun ia diberi tahu bagaimana mereka hamil. Yang ia tahu, seorang pria selalu dilibatkan dalam prosesnya.

“Bikin bayi caranya bagaimana, Touka?”

“Cerewet kamu, Hashi,” geramnya sebal. “Kamu ini anak kepala klan, nanti kalau kamu menikah, suamimu yang akan memberi tahu.”

Seketika ia teringat pada Nobuo, dan tawa nyaringnya ketika berhasil menjahili Kawarama dua tahun lalu. Nobuo pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjahilinya juga. Dalam hati ia memperbarui sumpahnya untuk tidak menikah dengan bocah Uzumaki sialan itu. Lagipula cucu laki-laki Uzumaki Ashina bukan hanya dia saja.

“Ih, tak mau. Aku mau tahunya sekarang.”

“Pulang sana,” Touka mengusirnya dengan lambaian tangan.

Hashirama berdiri berkacak pinggang. “Tak mau!”

“Kamu banyak tanya.”

“Kalau bukan padamu, aku tanya siapa?”

“Bibi atau nenek di kampung, lah!”

“Sudah. Nggak ada yang mau kasih tahu apa-apa.” Bibir Hashirama manyun. “Anak-anak perempuan yang lebih muda sudah diberi tahu. Mengapa aku tidak?”

“Kamu ini anak kepala klan, Hashi.”

“Apa istimewanya jadi anak kepala klan kalau aku nggak tahu apa-apa?”

Pisau Touka berhenti memotong. Mendadak si empunya berdiri, kembali ke arah jalan setapak hutan. “Ya sudah. Dengar baik-baik, ya. Aku hanya menjelaskan sekali.”

Perhatian Hashirama terbagi antara berlari-lari kecil, keresak dedaunan yang ia injak serta kaokan burung-burung hutan. Seekor melintas di atas kepala mereka, bentangan sayapnya selebar bahu si gadis kecil, dan dihiasi bulu hijau kebiruan. Matanya mengikuti hewan itu sampai ia mendarat di sebuah cabang.

“...Jika itu terjadi, maka bayi akan tumbuh di dalam perut perempuan.” Touka berhenti lagi, menyibak semak untuk menemukan ilalangnya. “Rebusan ini akan menghentikannya.”

Hashirama buru-buru berjongkok di sisinya. “Rebusan ilalang gagak?” Ia meraba rumput kasar itu. “Jadi ini membunuh bayi?”

“Bisa dibilang begi—” Bahu Touka menegang. Ditaruhnya telunjuk di bibir. Pegangannya di pisau berubah.

“Ada apa?” bisik Hashirama. Apakah ada anggota klan lain yang mendekat? Tetapi mereka tidak berjalan jauh ke hutan; ia masih bisa melihat atap-atap rumah Senju dari sini….

“Siapa di … situ?”

Suara itu masih agak jauh. Laki-laki, hanya seorang. Aksennya berbeda dari pria-pria Senju di perkampungan. Kedua gadis itu berada di kaki tanjakan, sementara si pria asing berasal dari atas mereka. Hashirama tak berani menoleh barang sejenak, sementara sepupunya mengintip si orang asing dari balik sesemakan.

Ujung jemarinya mendingin sementara ia menekan cakranya lebih tipis lagi. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka ditemukan. Dibunuh adalah kemungkinan terbaik. Diculik dan dijual cukup sering terjadi.

Apalagi ia adalah anak kepala klan.

Belasan peti mati kembali terbayang di pikirannya, masing-masing berisi seorang perempuan, termasuk ibunya. Tidak, tidak, mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti itu—

“Cuma satu orang,” Touka berbisik nyaris tanpa suara. “Kalau kamu tidak dengar suaraku selama lima detik, larilah sekencang-kencangnya pulang, Hashi.”

“Tou—”

Remaja berambut hijau itu menghilang dari sisinya. Didengarnya ia menyapa pria itu, “Halo, Tuan! Apakah Anda mencari penginapan untuk malam hari?” Suara Touka sengaja diberatkan.

Pria itu membalas dengan gerungan rendah, “Ada desa dekat sini?”

Hashirama mengambil kuda-kuda, telinganya ia tajamkan. Touka masih terus berbasa-basi dengan si pria asing, sesekali tertawa bersamanya. Ia tak bisa memilah fokus antara bersiap lari atau terus menguping. Terdengar suara kibasan pakaian, lalu sunyi.

Teringat permintaan sepupunya, Hashirama mulai menghitung sampai lima dalam hati. Kesunyian masih terus berlangsung. Ia melanjutkan sampai sepuluh. Masih sunyi. Apa yang terjadi?

Tujuh belas, delapan belas, sembilan belas, dua puluh. Apa yang sedang dilakukan sepupunya?

Ia melompat keluar dari sesemakan. “Touka!”

Si pria asing duduk di tunggul pohon, sementara sepupunya berlutut dan menunduk di hadapannya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Ia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan Touka sampai nyaris tak mendengar lelaki itu menghardiknya.

“Hei! Dari mana kamu—”

Hashirama membeku di tempat. Touka bangkit dalam sekejap mata, memukul leher pria itu dengan satu hantaman presisi. Ia terjungkal, mengaduh dan menyumpah. Pakaiannya telah tersingkap hingga ke pinggang, celananya turun separuh paha. Sebelum ia bangkit atau mengeluarkan senjata, Touka membuat segel, lalu menangkupkan wajah si pria di tanah. Ia tidak bergerak lagi walau masih bernapas. Semua ini terjadi tanpa sekali pun gadis itu membalikkan tubuh.

“Mengapa tidak lari, Hashi?” Ia menyeka wajahnya, meludah beberapa kali ke tanah.

“Aku….” Debur jantungnya masih tak menentu. “K, kauapakan dia tadi?” Ia mencengkeram bajunya kuat-kuat, menatap pria yang tak sadarkan diri. Usianya setidaknya tiga puluhan, lambang sulaman di lengannya menandakan ia dari klan Hagoromo. Touka bisa saja terluka melawannya.

Touka berbalik, tetapi ia malah meraung, “Hashirama!”

Sesuatu yang berat berdebum turun di belakangnya. Sebelum ia sempat menoleh, sebuah lengan kekar merengkuh lehernya dan menyulitkannya bernapas. Hashirama menendang-nendang udara dan mencakari lengan berbulu itu, tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Dalam usahanya melepaskan diri, ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu pada Touka. Tiba-tiba saja ia dihempaskan di bahunya, dibawa pergi menembus hutan.

“Touka!” jerit Hashirama. “Toukaaaa!”

Lambang klan Hagoromo juga tersulam di punggung pria itu. Perutnya terus terpantul-pantul di bahu selama mereka melompati cabang-cabang pohon, membuatnya pusing dan mual. Tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai ranting-ranting, melukai lengannya hingga berdarah. Matanya berair. Ia mulai tak mengenali pepohonan yang mereka lalui; sudah seberapa jauh mereka dari perkampungan? Bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari situasi ini?

Taijutsu? Ia mahir berkelahi, tetapi lawannya sejauh ini hanya anak-anak di perkampungan. Ia tak pernah diajari langsung oleh orang dewasa— Hashirama hanya belajar dari anak-anak lelaki. Ninjutsu— cih, ia bahkan tak ingat keduabelas segel jari. Kontrol cakranya boleh saja bagus, tetapi tanpa pengetahuan yang cukup tentang segel, ia tak akan bisa membuat apa-apa.

Hashirama menatap kedua telapak tangannya, menahan rasa mual. Jemarinya bertautan di atas punggung tangan satu sama lain. Cuma segel ini yang ia ingat. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan angin lembap menerpa kulit wajahnya. Cakra di perutnya berdenyut. Giginya mengertak.

Ia harus bisa. Harus bisa. Harus bisa.

Cakranya terasa hangat. Bergolak. Membuncah. _Lepas._

Hashirama mendengar suara keras serupa gebukan, lalu tubuhnya merosot dari pegangan shinobi Hagoromo itu, yang mengaduh dan mengumpat-umpat. Ia membuka mata pada pandangan hutan yang menjauh— ia terjatuh menembus daun dan ranting. Punggungnya terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah berselimutkan dedaunan kering. Teriak kesakitannya bergaung di antara batang pohon. Rasa sakitnya menyebar dan menjalar di sekujur punggung.

Penculiknya berdiri hanya beberapa meter di depan. Perawakannya mirip monyet bongsor. Ada lebam di kepalanya yang separuh botak. Darah mengalir di pelipisnya.

“Senju sial!”

Hashirama memaksa tubuhnya berdiri, meski punggungnya sakit. Pasti ada yang retak. Segera saja ia terhuyung, roknya tersangkut dan membuatnya terjerembap. Rasa mualnya kembali, diperparah dengan debur jantungnya. Ia harus lari! Harus lari!

Absennya keresak daun membuatnya penasaran. Hashirama memberanikan diri menoleh; tepat saat penculiknya menyambar lehernya. Ia memitingnya ke tanah, jemari menancap di jalur napasnya. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Ia merasakan kehadiran lain, lalu napasnya lega kembali. Hashirama terbatuk-batuk, memerhatikan sebuah sosok menghajar shinobi Hagoromo itu lewat pandangannya yang masih kabur. Perkelahian mereka berlangsung singkat, diakhiri dengan muncratnya darah dari leher si ninja asing.

Bertumpukan pada sebatang pohon, Hashirama perlahan menegakkan diri. Ia tak ingin terlihat tak berdaya. Penyelamatnya berlutut di depannya, memerhatikannya dari atas ke bawah.

“Ayahanda….”

Senju Butsuma menggendong tubuh putrinya. Hashirama menggigit bibir, menahan sengguk yang membubung di tenggorokannya. Dicengkeramnya punggung pakaian sang ayah erat-erat. Air matanya meleleh ke pipi. Rasa takut dan paniknya sudah lenyap diterpa kelegaan.

“Kau beruntung tidak terluka,” kata Butsuma selagi mereka melaju kembali ke perkampungan. “Klan Uzumaki dan klan kita akan rugi besar kalau kau mati.”

Genggaman Hashirama di punggungnya melonggar. Benaknya terbagi antara ingin pulang atau lari meninggalkan klannya. Tangan kirinya terentang di hadapan, seolah berusaha menggapai angan.

Lengannya telah mulus kembali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai, update berikut bakal telat karena yang nulis mau UAS :'D
> 
> thanks udah baca, ya.
> 
> edit: beberapa adegan tobiizu yang ga masuk ke sini bisa dibaca di _the art of war(ring against feelings)_. cuma yang latarnya canon ya :'D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowburn. rencanaku buat chapter ini kepanjangan jadi terpaksa kupotong. hope you guys don't mind me rambling a lot here.

Tubuh Hashirama terbangun sebelum otaknya terjaga. Ia meninggalkan kamarnya yang sederhana, murni digerakkan oleh agenda kegiatan hari ini yang telah terpatri semalam seperti kebiasaannya belakangan ini. Sendirian ia menembus jalanan yang lengang, hanya dipandu oleh memori ototnya yang sudah berkali-kali mengitari seluruh desa. Hashirama tidak berhenti hingga ia tiba di petak-petak lahan yang masih kosong. Segera ia pusatkan cakranya, dan mulai bekerja. Barulah ketika sebuah rumah mulai separuh terbangun ia sepenuhnya terjaga, dalam-dalam ia hirup udara pagi yang dihangatkan cakra mokutonnya.

Usai balok-balok yang saling silang dan kasau tertutupi oleh atap yang rata, Hashirama melepas segel ularnya. Peluh membanjir di dahinya. Permukaan rumah itu terasa hangat di telapak tangannya, masih berdenyut penuh kehidupan yang baru. Rerumputan di halaman rumah tersebut telah meranggas hingga kering. Butuh waktu lama hingga rumput-rumput baru bisa tumbuh normal. Lengannya masih bergelenyar dengan jejak-jejak cakra.

Hashirama mendudukkan diri di atas tumpukan kayu datar yang nantinya akan dijadikan pintu dan daun jendela. Deretan rumah kosong balas menatapnya lewat lubang-lubang di dinding. Ia teringat pada Touka, dan reaksinya jika ia melihat Hashirama menghabiskan waktu membuat rumah satu persatu. Pasti akan dicibirinya karena tidak efisien dan hina. Hashirama bisa mendengar komentarnya andai ia berdiri di sisinya. Berkacak pinggang dengan dagu runcing terangkat. _Biarkan saja mereka membangun rumah sendiri!_

Namun, ia tak bisa melanggar janjinya untuk membuatkan rumah bagi klan-klan yang akan beraliansi dengan Konoha. Kayu dari jurus mokutonnya sendiri terlampau keras untuk digergaji manual, karena didesain untuk menahan serangan jurus destruktif. Setidaknya rumah-rumah ini akan awet sampai anak-anak mereka tumbuh dewasa dan berkeluarga sendiri.

“Hokage-sama.”

“Shimura-san. Selamat pagi.” Hashirama mengangguk menyapa pria itu. Shimura Keita beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya; ia duga belum menginjak usia dua puluh. Ia kepala klan Shimura yang baru, diangkat menggantikan ayahnya yang belum lama ini mangkat. Rambutnya cokelat muda, wajahnya bersih tercukur. Ada kepanikan nyata dalam bahasa tubuhnya. Ia terus menerus menautkan jemarinya, gelisah.

“Pagi,” balasnya singkat. Ia melirik pada rumah baru itu. “Saya diberitahu bahwa Anda ada di sini, jadi….”

“Ya?”

“Bisakah—er, maukah … maksud saya, bersediakah Anda mengantar saya ke … kediaman….” Kata-katanya terucap begitu lirih serupa bisikan sehingga Hashirama mendekat dan memintanya mengulangi. “Ke kediaman … klan Uchiha….”

“Tentu saja,” ia mengiyakan tanpa berpikir dua kali. “Yuk, sekarang.”

“Se, sekarang!?” ulang Keita terperanjat. “Maaf, maksud saya … tentu lebih baik pergi sekarang….” Ia mencengkeram dadanya, mengikuti Hashirama tanpa suara.

Seorang penjaga turun dari atas pohon ketika mereka menyusuri sisi danau. Usai Hashirama menyampaikan maksud kedatangan mereka, ia segera berlari pulang. Keita bernapas begitu cepat hingga sang Hokage takut ia akan mendadak pingsan.

“Tenanglah.” Ia menepuk bahu pria itu. “Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.”

Keita bertelekan pada kedua lututnya. “Justru itu, Hokage-sama … jujur saja, saya agak takut….”

“Pada Madara?”

Keita membuat ekspresi kesakitan. Hashirama terkekeh geli. “Tidak apa-apa, ada aku di sini.” Pria itu hanya tertawa lemah mendengarnya.

Pepohonan rimbun menaungi pagar kayu sederhana yang memisahkan kompleks dari belantara. Kokok ayam, kerik serangga dan cuitan burung bergema di sekeliling mereka. Hashirama belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya, hanya sekali ketika klan Uchiha baru membuka hutan untuk pemukiman. Letaknya yang lumayan jauh dari pusat desa membuatnya jarang bertandang. Lain kali ia harus lebih sering berkunjung.

Penjaga yang sama menyambut mereka di pintu masuknya. “Mari. Uchiha-sama sudah menunggu Anda berdua.” Ia mempersilakan mereka masuk. Keita menarik napas tajam di belakang Hashirama.

Si penjaga sigap menuntun mereka menyeberangi lapangan yang masih berkabut, membelahkan jalan untuk mereka dengan uap cakranya yang panas. Mereka tiba di bangunan kayu besar yang tampaknya adalah rumah utama. Tangan Keita gemetar. Kegugupannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mereka melepas alas kaki dan naik ke selasar. Dan menular juga; Hashirama berusaha merapikan rambutnya diam-diam, mendadak sadar ia belum sempat berbenah setelah bekerja membangunkan rumah.

Mereka diantar ke sebuah ruangan. Madara dan Izuna sudah duduk menanti mereka, terlihat santai seolah sudah terbangun sejak lama. Kimono biru gelap mereka yang senada dihiasi lambang klan Uchiha mungil di kerahnya. Kedua tamu sudah beranjak masuk, tetapi Hashirama berhenti di tempat, bingung. Hanya ada satu bantal duduk yang disediakan menghadap kakak beradik itu. Kebingungan sang Hokage pecah ketika Madara memanggilnya.

“Hokage-sama,” ia mengangguk ke sebelah kanannya, tempat sebuah bantal duduk lain disediakan, “silakan duduk di sini.”

Hashirama mengambil tempat yang telah disediakan untuknya, walau agak merasa janggal. Ia merasa akan turut menginterogasi Keita. Dari sebelah Madara, pria itu terlihat dua kali lebih pucat. Tatapannya terarah pada kaligrafi yang menghiasi dinding di belakang mereka bertiga.

“Sebelumnya,” Keita berhenti untuk berdeham dan melirik Hashirama, seolah mencari pertolongan, “sebelumnya saya minta maaf telah mengganggu Anda berdua—bertiga, sepagi ini….”

“Langsung saja ke inti masalahnya,” Madara memotong tajam.

Hashirama meliriknya. Ekspresinya sekeras bebatuan. Otot lehernya sedikit menegang, rahangnya kaku.

Keita serta merta membungkuk hingga dahinya membentur tatami. “Atas nama seluruh klan Shimura, saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya atas insiden dengan anggota klan kami semalam,” ujarnya cepat-cepat, “Kami berharap insiden ini tetap berada di antara kita saja. Saya bersedia menanggung segala tuntutan Anda sebagai kompensasinya.”

Madara tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menoleh ke adiknya. Izuna tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengiyakan permintaan tersebut. “Masalah itu sudah kuanggap selesai semalam, Shimura-sama. Anda tidak perlu memberikan kompensasi apapun.” Ia terdengar agak lelah.

“Mengapa bukan Hisao sendiri yang datang kemari?” sergah Madara.

“Beliau sedang mengistirahatkan luka-lukanya, Uchiha-sama.” Keita belum juga mengangkat kepalanya. “Saya hanya tidak ingin menunda permintaan maaf dan memperpanjang masalah.”

Mau tak mau Hashirama merasa agak kasihan kepada kepala klan muda ini. Namun ia salut akan keberaniannya datang meminta maaf sendirian. Apalagi langsung menghadapi Madara.

“Tolong angkat wajah Anda, Shimura-sama,” pinta Izuna.

Keita mematuhinya, dan Hashirama harus menggigit bibir agar tidak tertawa. Tekstur tatami telah meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di dahi pria itu. Ia berterima kasih dengan khidmat, lalu mohon diri untuk pulang. Penjaga yang tadi sudah kembali untuk mengantar.

“Oh, aku tidak … tidak sekarang,” ujarnya ketika ditanyai apakah ia akan kembali sekarang. Hashirama menanti sampai kedua orang itu pergi, lalu beralih pada Izuna. “Bagaimana lukamu?”

Izuna melemaskan kedua lengannya. “Baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak dalam. Tuh,” ia seketika sigap berdiri dan menepuk sisi pinggangnya yang semalam ditebas Hisao, menegaskan pernyataannya. “Sampai nanti, Hashi-san.” Ia menghilang ke selasar sembari menguap lebar-lebar. Pintu ia tutup di belakangnya. Hawa dinding cakranya menipis dengan cepat, ia pasti telah menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Hashirama masih menatap pintu, merasa Izuna pergi tergesa-gesa. “Apa lukanya benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa...?”

“Dua penyembuh bekerja semalaman untuk menutup lukanya.” Madara bergeser untuk menghadapnya. “Jika kau tidak ada di sana semalam, ceritanya akan lain.”

Kepala Hashirama tertunduk, lelah. “Maafkan aku.”

“Kenapa diizinkan?” Nada suaranya tidak setajam tadi.

“Aku memercayai kemampuan Izuna dan menghormati keputusannya.” Mencegahnya hanya akan mempermalukan Izuna, juga klan yang ia wakili. Apalagi Hisao menghinanya di hadapan perwakilan klan-klan lain, sekaligus Hashirama sendiri.

“Kau tetap membahayakan nyawanya.”

Cepat kepalanya diangkat. Kekagetan membuatnya menarik napas tajam. “Tentu tidak—aku mengubah peraturannya. Jadi—”

“Lihat hasilnya,” desis Madara, lengannya yang terlipat menegang. “Hisao sudah berniat melukainya. Lain kali bisa lebih parah. Kau sanggup menanggung risikonya?”

“Madara, dia tak akan berani menyakiti Izuna lagi. Kepala klannya akan mencegahnya.”

“Dia tak akan berani karena ada aku di sini,” ujar Madara. “Orang itu akan menciut di hadapan Hisao.” Sejenak ia berhenti. “Usir dia.”

“Tak bisa—”

“Usir dia dari Konoha,” ulang Madara, mencondongkan diri ke arahnya.

Hashirama balas menatap mata hitamnya. Ia paham—sangat paham mengapa Madara begitu kukuh menuntut. Namun, situasinya sudah berubah. Mereka tidak lagi hidup terpisah dari klan-klan lain, tetapi berbagi satu ruang, satu rumah bersama. Jika dahulu perselisihan mudah diselesaikan dengan pedang atau menghindar, sekarang tidak lagi. Shimura Keita boleh saja sudah meminta maaf secara langsung, akan tetapi Hisao masihlah salah satu tetua Shimura yang berpengaruh. Ia beruntung dalam kasus ini karena perseteruan Izuna dengan Hisao terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Tetapi dengan sepuluh klan tinggal bersama, dengan adat istiadat berbeda, Hashirama tak mungkin mengawasi semuanya setiap saat. Mengurus infrastruktur saja ia sudah mulai kewalahan, padahal hanya ia seorang yang bisa menumbuhkan rumah-rumah….

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Wangi pernis kayu dan cemara hinoki memenuhi paru-parunya.

Perlahan ia tanggalkan persona Hokagenya, berusaha membujuk Madara sebagai sahabatnya. “Apa permintaan maaf dari kepala klannya tidak cukup?” Suaranya ia pelankan, nyaris sekeras bisikan. “Kompensasi apa yang kaubutuhkan?”

Pertanyaannya tak dihiraukan. “Kau sibuk dengan urusan Hokage. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa memastikan keselamatan Izuna setiap saat? Shimura Hisao sendiri berani melukainya di hadapanmu, berlindung di balik pertarungan untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan di ruang rapat.” Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat. Sebelum ia sempat merespons, Madara melanjutkan, “Apa gunanya desa kalau semua orang masih main hakim sendiri?”

Hashirama bungkam, menyadari pertanyaan yang disiratkan kepala klan Uchiha ini.

Apa gunanya desa ketika adik mereka sendiri tidak aman di dalamnya?

* * *

 

 

Usianya dua belas tahun, dan ia sibuk memerhatikan sebuah pertarungan hidup mati dari balik kerimbunan daun jauh di atas kepala semua orang dewasa. Kedua petarung berhadapan dikelilingi lingkaran besar yang terdiri dari anggota klannya. Selain tiga orang, semuanya penontonnya laki-laki.

Petarungnya adalah salah satu anggota klan Senju melawan anggota klan Hagoromo yang beberapa minggu lalu berpapasan dengannya dan Touka di hutan. Rupanya selama ini ia dikurung dan diinterogasi. Menurut Tobirama, interogasi artinya ditanyai paksa untuk mendapatkan informasi penting. Klan Hagoromo tidak pernah berafiliasi dengan klan Senju, jadi informasi tentang mereka pastilah langka.

Lawan sang tawanan berputar pada tumitnya dan menggoreskan pedang dalam-dalam pada pahanya. Usai sudah. Hashirama bergeser di cabang pohonnya, perlahan turun untuk menemui adiknya sementara shinobi Hagoromo itu tersungkur dalam kubangan darahnya sendiri. Ia meninggalkan kerumunan yang berseru-seru di belakang, suara mereka menjadi sayup-sayup semakin jauh ia melalui ladang-ladang klan. Sebuah surat tergenggam di tangannya.

Sejak ia diculik berminggu-minggu lalu, ayahnya akhirnya mengizinkan Hashirama ikut Tobirama dalam kelas pengetahuan umumnya, yang isinya hanya duduk diam berjam-jam di hadapan teks yang sulit dipahami. Ia tampaknya beranggapan gadis kecil itu akan lebih enggan berkeliaran jika dibiarkan bergabung dengan adiknya dalam kelas. Namun, baginya membaca itu lebih melelahkan daripada taijutsu. Otaknya seolah enggan untuk menerjemahkan konsep-konsep dari buku dan gulungan itu menjadi ide-ide solid. Meminta Tobirama menjelaskan materi pelajarannya jauh lebih mudah dipahami. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa membaca dan menulis.

Butsuma menyuruhnya menyurati sepupu Uzumaki mereka. Ia tidak menyebutkan sepupu yang mana, sehingga Hashirama otomatis memilih Mito. Anak perempuan itu menyenangkan sekali; ia pintar menyanyi dan mengepang rambut. Selama ia berkunjung dulu, mereka menghabiskan malam bereksperimen dengan rambut masing-masing. Hashirama tidak akan keberatan kalau ia datang kembali. Asal tidak bersama Nobuo.

Sayangnya, Mito seringkali menceritakan sepupu-sepupunya dalam suratnya. Termasuk Nobuo. Hashirama selalu melewati bagian itu, sehingga tak pernah menanggapinya dalam balasannya. Akan tetapi Mito selalu sanggup membawa topik itu kembali ke dalam suratnya.

“Ashina-sama membawa beberapa cucunya ke ibukota,” Hashirama bercerita sembari mengulangi gerakan taijutsu yang baru ia pelajari dari Tobirama. “Entah buat apa.”

Sementara ia menghantam musuh-musuh imajiner, adiknya duduk di atas sebuah tunggul pohon, dahinya berkerut membaca surat Mito yang baru ia terima tadi pagi.

“Mereka dikirim untuk berguru pada para samurai,” jelasnya, “atau belajar di istana.”

“Ih, buat apa?” Hashirama menangkis dan menendang udara.

“Membangun koneksi.”

“...Koneksi?”

“Jaringan sosial,” Tobirama turun dari tunggul, “untuk melebarkan pengaruh.”

Hashirama mengerti maksudnya, hanya saja ia selalu mengira koneksi dibangun dengan pernikahan. Perjanjian pun ada, tetapi ninja umumnya tidak punya perjanjian damai. Yang seperti itu cuma bisa dilakukan antarbangsawan saja.

“Dalam beberapa tahun klan Uzumaki akan terkenal di kalangan istana. Kakak tahu ‘kan … rambut merah mereka menyolok sekali. Mereka juga ninja.”

“Bukannya samurai nggak suka kita? Apalagi para bangsawan….” Hashirama mendaratkan tendangan berputar terakhir ke udara, lalu menarik kedua sikunya ke belakang. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, mendinginkan tubuh selepas latihan. Gadis itu meringis lebar pada adiknya, mengharapkan saran atau—kalau ia beruntung—pujian.

“Aku tahu Kakak belakangan sibuk apa,” Tobirama memulai, sama sekali tidak menyinggung taijutsu-nya seperti yang diduga Hashirama. “Touka sering menyelundupkan Kakak ke pelatihan kunoichi.”

Jantungnya mencelos. Sanggahan telah siap diluncurkan lidahnya, tetapi diurungkan. Ia tak suka membohongi adik-adiknya. Hashirama melemaskan bahunya. “Kalau iya kenapa?”

Sekilas ia terlihat cemas. Poninya yang seputih salju ia singkirkan dari dahinya. “Aku tak suka berbohong pada Ayah. Mengajari Kakak taijutsu sembunyi-sembunyi pun sudah berisiko.”

“Kalau begitu nggak usah bilang apa-apa,” balas Hashirama. “Bibi pengajar dan anak perempuan lainnya nggak ada yang tahu, kok. Aku selalu bersembunyi.”

Butsuma sebenarnya sudah curiga ketika ia memutuskan untuk memotong pendek rambutnya dan mulai mengenakan pakaian anak lelaki. Ia berdalih rambut panjangnya merepotkan ketika ia bermain-main, dan rok panjang tidak praktis untuk memanjat pohon. Untunglah ia tidak ditanya-tanyai lagi. Menjauhi belantara selama sebulan penuh atas saran Touka memberinya keuntungan besar. Butsuma mengiranya masih trauma karena insiden penculikan itu sehingga ia tidak mengawasinya seketat sebelumnya.

“Memang Kakak belajar apa saja?” tanya Tobirama.

“Tentang herba hutan, merebus ramuan obat. Jurus kecil-kecilan seperti henge dan genjutsu ringan….” Ia berhenti, bingung. Mengapa Tobirama tidak tahu? Bukankah ia dipersiapkan untuk menjadi calon ketua klan? Seharusnya ia paham kalau tugas utama para kunoichi adalah pengumpulan informasi dengan menyaru menjadi rakyat biasa di desa-desa. Itulah sebabnya mereka tidak banyak mempelajari taijutsu maupun ninjutsu elemen alam. Sebagian diajari cara merawat luka, tetapi ninjutsu medis masih terlampau sulit dipelajari pada tahap ini. Di kalangan wanita dewasa pun Hashirama hanya mengenal lima orang yang bisa melakukannya.

“...Jangan bilang Kakak mau jadi kunoichi.”

“Apa salahnya?”

“Kakak bisa diculik lagi.”

“Aku nggak akan diculik lagi.” Hashirama berkacak pinggang. “Taijutsu-ku sudah lebih baik. Lagipula,” dijumputnya helaian pendek rambut dari ubun-ubun, “aku sekarang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki, kan?”

Tobirama hanya menghela napas dan mengembalikan surat Mito kepadanya. Tanpa suara mereka kembali ke perkampungan. Anak perempuan itu berjalan sedikit di belakang adiknya, memerhatikan secercah cahaya matahari menembus kanopi hutan dan membuat bayangan-bayangan aneh di kepala adiknya.

Hashirama sungguh berterima kasih Tobirama mau mengajarinya taijutsu, tetapi jika ia terlihat enggan Hashirama tak ingin memaksanya. Butsuma jauh lebih keras kepadanya daripada kepada si sulung karena ia dipersiapkan untuk memimpin klan kelak.

Saat mereka tiba, seluruh perkampungan sedang sibuk dengan persiapan perang. Semua laki-laki, baik anak maupun dewasa, pontang-panting membawa persenjataan dan lempengan zirah, sesekali meneriakkan perintah untuk membawakan sesuatu atau bersiap di mulut gerbang. Beberapa perempuan memasangkan zirah pada anak-anak lelaki mereka, wajah mereka kaku menyembunyikan kecemasan.

“Tobirama! Dari mana saja kau?” Butsuma mendadak muncul dari arah gerbang, sudah berzirah lengkap. Sode-nya berisik memantul-mantul di bahu sementara ia berlari menghampiri kedua anaknya. “Ambil perlengkapanmu dan segera bersiap! Dan kau—” ia beralih pada Hashirama sementara Tobirama segera berlari pergi.

Ia menelan ludah, gugup.

“—Tetaplah di sini.”

Begitu Butsuma beralih memeriksa shinobi Senju lainnya, Hashirama perlahan beranjak ke gerbang di antara kekacauan persiapan ini. Samar-samar ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang-orang. Seorang pengintai mengabarkan bahwa sekelompok shinobi Hyuuga telah memasuki wilayah daimyo Matsudaira, yang saat ini mengontrak mereka. Klan lain mendekat dari arah berlawanan, sepertinya Hagoromo. Sebagian orang mengaitkan kedatangan mereka dengan tawanan yang tadi mati mati setelah berusaha membeli kebebasannya lewat pertarungan hidup-mati, tetapi kabar kematiannya belum juga tersebar.

Jantungnya berdentum-dentum di balik rusuknya. Hashirama merasa terbelah; ia ingin turut bertempur. Namun, ia juga ingin mencegah anak-anak pergi. Mereka masih terlalu muda, seharusnya perang itu hanya urusan orang dewasa saja. Matanya mengamati barisan shinobi yang siap pergi. Sebagian di antaranya masih sekecil Itama….

“Itama!?”

“...Kakak?” Adik termudanya menoleh, wajahnya bingung. Pelindung dadanya terlalu besar, dibuat untuk anak yang jauh lebih tua. Kedua pipinya terasa lembap di telapak tangan Hashirama. Matanya yang gelap, persis matanya sendiri, mengerjap-ngerjap sementara ia menyeka wajahnya.

“Ayah menyuruhmu pergi juga?” tanyanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan. “Kawarama...? Mana Kawarama….”

Itama menunjuk barisan lain, tempat Kawarama berdiri paling depan. Hashirama memberinya pelukan singkat, lalu menembus barisan pria-pria menuju adiknya yang lain. “Oi! Hati-hati!” seorang pria tinggi besar menghardiknya setelah ia menubruknya, yang ia abaikan.

Kawarama melihatnya sebelum ia mendekat. Berbeda dengan Itama, ia masih sanggup tersenyum lebar. Tak sabar ingin segera maju ke medan tempur. Mengapa ia malah sesenang ini? Tak tahukah ia bahaya apa yang menantinya? Bukankah ini bukan pertempuran pertamanya? Hashirama hanya sempat memeluknya, karena suara ayah mereka bergaung di atas segala keributan di perkampungan, memberi aba-aba untuk maju.

Debu dan dedaunan kering mengelilinginya ketika ratusan shinobi laki-laki Senju melesat ke dahan-dahan pohon. Kawarama menggeliat lepas dari rengkuhan lengannya, tertawa sembari menyusul sanak satu klannya ke kanopi hutan. Kedua lengannya masih kaku di udara, membentuk lingkaran yang tadi dihuni Kawarama. Hashirama terpaku menyaksikan ini bagai terhipnotis genjutsu sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

“Kami akan kembali, Kak.”

Begitu zirah biru Tobirama menghilang dalam lautan cokelat dan hijau, Hashirama berbalik lari. Ia berhenti sebentar di rumahnya, mengambil syal untuk melindungi lehernya dari angin. Sebelum Touka atau penjaga lainnya melihat, ia menghilang ke dalam belantara di arah berlawanan, dipacu adrenalin dan luapan emosinya.

Peraturan pertama shinobi dan kunoichi adalah membunuh emosi demi keberhasilan misi. Namun, klan Senju bukanlah klan maniak perang yang keji. Ayahnya bahkan menegaskan hal tersebut berulang kali, bahwa prinsip Senju berlandaskan kasih sayang. Para nenek dan bibi yang mengajar di kelas kunoichi pun bilang begitu, dan gadis-gadis murid mereka diajari bagaimana mengekspresikan cinta dan kasih sayang dengan benar. Termasuk kepada laki-laki asing sekalipun. Beberapa gadis berseru jengah mendengarnya, sehingga mereka ditegur dan diingatkan untuk membunuh emosi demi misi.

Namun, bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan kasih sayang jika emosi sudah dibunuh? Bukankah itu membuat cinta menjadi palsu? Jadi apa gunanya—

Hashirama menapakkan kakinya keras-keras ke batang sebuah cemara, mendaki hingga mendekati puncak sebelum melompat ke dahan besar pinus raksasa. Disibaknya ranting untuk melihat ke kejauhan. Sebuah sungai mengalir di lembah, tak jauh dari belantara. Pertempuran pasti akan terjadi di hulu. Aturan perang klan Senju mengharuskan pasukan untuk menjauhi ladang dan sungai agar tidak mencemari sumber makanan dan air dengan darah, mayat dan cakra, tetapi klan-klan yang akan menyerang mereka pasti menyasar tempat-tempat itu. Bekas-bekas pertempuran akan hanyut ke hilir, tempat ia bisa memantau dengan leluasa.

Memusatkan cakranya di kaki, Hashirama menuruni dahan dan tebing, masuk ke hutan di lembah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang kabur, mengeringkan kelembapan yang sudah menggenang di sana. Napasnya ia atur sedemikian rupa agar memelan. Gemericik sungai yang semakin dekat membantunya menenangkan diri. Tempat ini jarang dikunjungi orang, sehingga ia sering bertandang untuk menyepi atau belajar kontrol cakra.

Namun, kali ini sudah ada orang lain di sana. Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut mencuat berantakan ber-kimono kelabu gelap. Hashirama diam di sesemakan, menekan cakranya hingga tipis sembari mengamati. Usia anak lelaki itu pasti sepantaran dengannya, dua belas atau tiga belas tahun. Wajahnya kesal, berkali-kali ia menimpuki sungai dengan kerikil....

Bukan, ia tidak asal melempar. Semua kerikil yang ia pilih adalah batu pipih yang juga sering ia gunakan untuk bermain batu lompat. Batu-batunya melompat di air sekali, dua kali, lalu tenggelam. Si anak lelaki berdecih keras setelah gagal untuk kesekian kalinya. Menyaksikan ini sungguh menghiburnya, tetapi ia juga merasa terdorong untuk membantunya.

Hashirama perlahan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, sepelan mungkin menapakkan kaki. Ia memungut sebuah batu pipih, menimangnya di telapak tangan, lalu melemparnya dengan luwes ke permukaan air. Batunya melompat lima kali sebelum tenggelam.

Ia meleletkan lidahnya saat anak itu menoleh dan membelalak kepadanya. Dipasangnya senyum terlebarnya. “Begitu caranya melempar batu,” ujarnya bangga, dadanya membusung. “Bidiklah agak tinggi.”

Anak lelaki itu galak menanggapinya, “Siapa kamu!? Ngapain kamu berdiri di belakangku?”

Hashirama manyun, kepalanya lesu tertunduk. “...Aku cuma mau bantu kamu main lempar batu,” jawabnya lirih, “supaya bisa sampai ke seberang sungai.”

“Nggak usah!” tolaknya dengan telunjuk teracung pada wajah Hashirama, “aku nggak butuh bantuan anak aneh kayak kamu!”

“Ya sudah.” Hashirama membalikkan badan, siap beranjak pergi. “Lagipula kamu galak banget—”

“Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?” Anak itu mencengkeram bahu Hashirama, membuatnya nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

“Jadi kamu ini mau dibantu atau tidak…?”

Si anak lelaki tidak menjawab, hanya cemberut dan melirik ke arah lain. Hal ini mengundang tawa keras Hashirama. Gadis itu berseru, “Bilang saja kalau mau!”

“Berisik!” hardiknya. “Namamu siapa?”

“Hashirama.” Ia memungut sebuah batu dan melempar-lemparnya ke udara. “Namamu?”

“Madara.”

Sesaat keduanya bertatapan, seolah menanti satu sama lain mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, hal ini tak berlangsung lama. Hashirama nyengir, yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis Madara. Anak lelaki itu melempar sebuah batu lagi ke sungai, yang tenggelam setelah tiga kali memantul di permukaan air. Dari gerakan lengannya, Hashirama langsung tahu bahwa lemparannya itu khas shurikenjutsu.

Bukan gerakan amatir—Madara pasti telah berlatih cukup lama. Berbulan-bulan, atau bahkan bertahun-tahun….

Sebelum Hashirama sempat mengoreksi lemparannya, sesuatu mengapung dari kelokan di arah hulu. Seorang pria dewasa berzirah. Gadis itu menjatuhkan batu di genggamannya, melesat menghampiri. Sambil berlutut di atas air, ia memeriksa denyut nadinya. Sudah tidak ada. Lambang di lengan mayat itu ia kenal, terpatri dalam ingatannya di hari ia pergi ke belantara bersama Touka.

Hashirama menegakkan diri, mengatur air mukanya. “Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini,” ujarnya dengan suara rendah, masih menatap mayat itu. “Sebentar lagi pertempuran akan merembet kemari.” Ia melesat ke sisi lain sungai. Ketiga adiknya di medan tempur; masih terlalu muda, terlalu kecil, mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk sesuatu yang tak mereka pahami….

Itama yang pipinya berbekas tangis; Kawarama yang santai meringis—

“Hashirama?”

Ia tersentak dan buru-buru berbalik. Ekspresi Madara tak bisa ditebak, walau perlahan melunak menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu yang telah terpenuhi.

“Jadi kau juga seorang shinobi.”

Hashirama tidak mengiyakan maupun menyanggah pernyataan itu. Pikirannya justru dipenuhi satu pertanyaan lain: mengapa Madara kemari?

Jawabannya entah bagaimana sudah menyelusup begitu saja ke dalam hatinya.

Ia pasti ada di sini dengan alasan serupa alasannya sendiri.

* * *

 

 

“Kak, makan.”

“Mm,” gumam Hashirama datar selagi ia menepuk-nepuk kuning telur setengah matang di atas buburnya dengan sendok. Wangi daun bawangnya yang meruap bahkan tidak mampu menggoda selera makannya. Di seberangnya, bubur Tobirama sudah separuh habis. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk gulungan yang terbuka di antara kedua mangkuk itu.

Teringat akan agenda rapat klan dengan paman-pamannya pagi itu, Hashirama berlari secepat kilat dari kediaman klan Uchiha. Namun, tetap saja ia terlambat. Rapat sudah berjalan hampir selesai dipimpin oleh Tobirama. Beberapa menit yang tersisa dihabiskan para tetua untuk menceramahi sang Hokage itu. Usai rapat, adiknya mengajaknya makan di satu-satunya kedai yang telah buka di kawasan pertokoan sembari menerangkan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan dalam rapat. Hashirama berusaha mendengarkan, tetapi fokusnya menolak utuh.

“Kak,” desaknya.

“Iya, iya….” Hashirama melelehkan kuning telurnya, lalu menyuapkan sesendok penuh bubur asin. Ia menelannya tanpa dikunyah. “Sampai di mana tadi kamu…?” tanyanya sembari menyesap teh yang sudah dingin.

“Kas klan,” Tobirama membukakan gulungan. “Hampir semua klan meminjam uang kita untuk pindah ke Konoha. Kakak tidak memberikan jatuh tempo pembayaran, sementara pemasukan belum lancar karena kita tidak menerima misi-misi lagi dari para daimyo. Ada usulan untuk menarik pajak desa tetapi aku ragu Kakak akan setuju.”

Hashirama mendengus. “Memang tidak!” serunya, “dan itu bukan pinjaman—itu pemberian.”

“Kakak tidak mengharapkan klan kita akan membayar segalanya, ‘kan?” Tobirama mendelik dari gulungannya. Ia merendahkan suaranya. “Jika diteruskan, mereka yang enak. Uang kita juga ada batasnya.”

Telurnya lengket di langit-langit mulut Hashirama. Sementara ia sibuk dengannya, Tobirama melanjutkan, “aku tahu Kakak bersedia membiayai kepindahan mereka, tetapi kita tidak bisa menanggung semuanya. Paman Joji sudah mengirimkan surat meminta pinjaman lagi tanpa sepengetahuan kita.”

Hashirama lagi-lagi bergumam datar, konsentrasinya berantakan. Ia sibuk mengaduk buburnya hingga encer. Tobirama menghela napas sebal; ia tahu adiknya itu benci bubur yang diaduk-aduk. Semasa kecil, ia suka melakukannya jika sedang kesal kepadanya.

“Kakak tadi pagi ke mana? Aku mencari Kakak sebelum rapat, tapi Kakak tidak ada di pemukiman.”

“Kompleks klan Uchiha,” jawabnya, kemudian semua kejadian tadi pagi meluncur keluar tanpa henti dari mulutnya. “Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku sungguh tak ingin mengusirnya. Orang-orang akan menganggapku otoriter.”

Tobirama menyisihkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong, perlahan membuka catatan rapatnya lebih jauh. “Izuna tak pernah sendirian. Ia bersamaku nyaris sepanjang hari. Ada Makoto juga yang mengantarnya dari dan ke kompleks klan.”

“Jadi menurutmu aku tak perlu mengusirnya?”

Ia menggeleng. “Kupikir kita butuh peraturan tertulis dengan konsekuensi riil. Gabungan dari peraturan internal setiap klan. Akan kuminta perwakilan klan-klan memberi peraturan masing-masing, sekalian memberi memo pada setiap ketua klan soal ini.” Tobirama berhenti untuk menyesap tehnya. “Bagaimana?”

Hashirama menganga lebar. “...Efisien sekali.”

“Bukan apa-apa….” Tobirama melirik ke arah meja lain. Ujung telinganya memerah. “Nanti malam akan kukabari prosesnya.”

Pembicaraan mereka beralih ke agenda desa. Gedung kerja Hokage masih belum selesai, kecuali bagian kediaman pribadi Hokage dan perpustakaan desa. Hashirama sengaja meminta para tukang dan pekerja untuk memprioritaskan fasilitas umum dan pertokoan. Rumah sakit yang paling menyedot alokasi dana pembangunan desa. Banyak anak-anak maupun lansia yang jatuh sakit ketika pindah berombongan ke Konoha. Untuk mencegah penyakit menular, mereka yang sakit parah diminta pindah ke bangsal yang tersedia. Para penyembuh berbagai klan bekerja keras merawat mereka.

“Sebagian besar stok obat-obatan klan kita diberikan ke rumah sakit. Klan Hyuuga memiliki kenalan di kota terdekat yang biasa memasok obat-obatan keliling. Hanya saja, rute yang dilalui untuk ke Konoha belakangan jadi sarang bandit. Penjaja obat tak berani pergi tanpa membayar pengawalan, dan harga obat naik sebagai akibatnya.”

Hashirama teringat pada sekelompok petani dari desa lain yang mengeluhkan soal bandit kepadanya tempo hari. “Ini perasaanku saja, atau belakangan memang banyak bandit berkeliaran?” Sejenak ia terdiam, menatap dasar mangkuk buburnya. “Kita perlu mengorganisir patroli lebih jauh dari desa, mengamankan rute yang dilalui pemasok makanan … Tsubaki-san sempat menyarankan tim empat orang dengan berbagai spesialisasi sebagai tim standar operasi. Tanyakan apa dia juga mau mengorganisir satuan patroli….”

Selama ia berbicara, Tobirama sudah mencoreti catatan rapatnya dengan pensil. “Mayoritas kontrak kita dengan para daimyo adalah untuk menjaga keamanan. Kita belum mulai menerima kontrak misi lagi dari mereka, jadi….” Ia mendadak berhenti. “Aku baru ingat—Kaisar mengumumkan ia akan datang dalam dua hari.”

Hashirama menganga. “Dua hari!?” serunya, lalu dengan suara rendah ia menambahkan, “kukira rombongan beliau akan datang dalam dua minggu! Berapa … berapa orang jumlahnya? Berapa lama mereka berencana tinggal?”

“Puluhan. Antara empat hingga lima puluh—”

“Aduh.”

“Beliau hanya berencana menginap semalam, untungnya.”

Sang Hokage memijat pelipisnya, mengerang sebal. Mereka tak mungkin hanya memberikan akomodasi sederhana kepada sang Kaisar. Dan dengan rombongan sebanyak itu pula! Mau tidur di mana mereka? Tak ada bangunan yang cukup besar untuk menampung semuanya. Rumah-rumah buatannya terlalu kecil. Tak mungkin rasanya meminta beliau tinggal di kediaman klan-klan seperti Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Walau cukup besar, rumah mereka sendiri juga belum selesai dibangun.

Namun, mengapa mendadak kunjungan Kaisar jadi dipercepat?

* * *

 

 

Berita kedatangan Kaisar menyebar secepat kebakaran hutan.

Mendadak semua orang, tua muda, menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing untuk membantu berbenah desa. Seharian ia berlarian dari ujung ke ujung, menumbuhkan pohon-pohon berbunga di tepi jalan. Bibitnya ia peroleh dari kerabatnya yang ahli botani. Tanah ia gali dengan jemarinya sendiri, lalu memaksa bibit pohonnya tumbuh dalam sekejap dengan cakra senjutsu-nya.

Ia berpapasan dengan Tsubaki di tengah jalan, yang dengan riang memberitahunya bahwa satuan patroli sudah dibentuk. Kelompok-kelompok pertama akan berangkat saat itu juga. “Area yang akan kami awasi ada dalam radius lima kilometer di luar Konoha,” sang kepala klan Inuzuka menerangkan sambil berjalan cepat di sisi Hashirama sementara sang Hokage menumbuhkan mengubah lapangan kosong menjadi taman yang rimbun. Tato merah di pipinya terdistorsi ketika ia nyengir. “Sudah termasuk lumbung, sawah dan ladang. Ada tugas lain untuk grup patroli?” tanyanya, suaranya ditinggikan mengalahkan dentang palu dari berbagai arah.

Hashirama menarik napas panjang terengah. Garis-garis merah gelap lenyap dari wajahnya. “Jika memungkinkan … burulah beberapa hewan. Satu-dua ekor rusa seharusnya cukup.”

Setelah Tsubaki melesat pergi, Hashirama menyandarkan diri ke batang ek besar yang baru ia tumbuhkan. Perutnya keroncongan keras, hanya diisi segelas air setelah ia sarapan terlambat dengan Tobirama hari itu. Ia beranjak kembali ke arah kediaman Hokage, berniat untuk berganti baju dan makan sesuatu sebelum kembali bekerja.

Di depan kediamannya, ia berhenti dan berbalik. Jalanan temaram membentang ke cakrawala. Obor-obor sudah mulai dinyalakan sebelum berkas-berkas cahaya matahari terakhir sirna dan gelap menyelubungi Konoha seutuhnya. Struktur-struktur kayu, baik buatannya maupun hasil kerja para tukang, semua bermandikan cahaya jingga serupa dengan bayangan ganjil lidah api di permukaan kayunya. Siluet gelap pohon-pohon wisteria dan kousa bergoyang pelan karena angin malam. Hashirama tak sabar ingin melihatnya esok pagi.

Ia ganti menatap gedung kerja Hokage yang belum selesai. Kediaman Hokage hanya berupa apartemen sederhana di lantai dua. Separuhnya masih berupa rangka tanpa lantai. Hashirama harus meniti balok-balok itu untuk mencapai apartemennya. Dinyalakannya lampu minyak yang terletak di sebelah pintu masuk. Cahaya jingga jatuh ke ruangan sederhana berisi sebuah meja, dua kursi, dan sebuah kaligrafi yang ia bawa dari rumah lamanya dahulu. Sebuah pintu lain membuka ke kamar tidur yang sama sederhananya: hanya berisi sebuah lemari dan tempat tidur kayu dengan kasur jerami. Kasurnya juga ia bawa dari rumah lama, sudah melesak setelah bertahun-tahun menyangga bebannya.

Usai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Hashirama mendapati buntalan buku diletakkan di atas meja. Jilidnya asal-asalan, seolah diikat asal jadi dengan tali dari pilinan serat. Ia mengenali tulisan tangan Tobirama di sampul depannya: _rancangan peraturan desa_. Ditaruhnya lampu di meja, lalu mulai membaca. Ada usulan untuk sistem pengadilan, dengan wewenang yang dilimpahkan dari Hokage kepada seorang hakim untuk urusan yang tidak membahayakan keamanan seluruh desa. Pencurian termasuk di sini. Hukuman yang disarankan untuk setiap tindakan kriminal pun bervariasi, mulai dari kurungan, kerja sosial, pencabutan status sebagai shinobi aktif, sampai pengasingan dari desa. Pembunuhan yang disengaja akan dijatuhi hukuman mati, atau pengasingan sedikitnya dua puluh tahun. Ia membaliknya hingga halaman-halaman terakhir. Ada lampiran dengan tulisan tangan yang berbeda. Semuanya adalah peraturan internal setiap klan, minus klan Aburame dan Sarutobi yang memang belum tiba di desa.

Sekilas ia membaca isinya. Isinya tak jauh berbeda jika menyangkut persoalan hukum, kecuali di hukum dan adat pernikahan. Klan-klan Nara, Yamanaka dan Akimichi melarang penerus klan untuk menikah satu sama lain. Klan Hyuuga melarang keluarga intinya menikah dengan orang tanpa byakugan. Wanita-wanita klan Inuzuka boleh memiliki lebih dari satu suami, terutama jika mereka adalah kunoichi yang hebat. Asal usul si suami tidak masalah selama mereka adalah shinobi yang cakap.

Hashirama terkikik membacanya, walau merasa agak aneh. Tsubaki sudah menjanda walau masih muda, dan ia tidak terlihat berniat menikah lagi. Entah apa sebabnya.

Ia hanya sebentar membaca bagian klan Senju karena sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Kepala klan boleh memiliki lebih dari satu istri. Ayahnya dulu memiliki tiga istri, tetapi hanya dua yang melahirkan anak-anaknya. Bayi-bayi yang dilahirkan para kunoichi tanpa suami otomatis menjadi shinobi Senju, seperti Touka sepupunya itu. Kunoichi yang menikah diharuskan berhenti bekerja.

Lampiran terakhir adalah peraturan klan Uchiha. Lama ia menatap judulnya, dan bagai didorong insting Hashirama segera menemukan bagian tentang adat pernikahan. Mereka menganut pernikahan endogami, kecuali karena kondisi khusus. Kunoichi Uchiha dari keluarga kepala klan bisa melakukan pernikahan politis di luar klannya. Shinobi Uchiha boleh menikahi lebih dari satu wanita, dan juga diizinkan memiliki istri tak resmi dari mana saja.

Hashirama menutup buku itu keras-keras, mendadak merasa kesal. Ia mengambil lampunya, berniat pergi, ketika ia mendapati buntalan lain diletakkan di bawah rancangan peraturan desa. Perlahan ia meraihnya, dahinya berkerut selama ia membaca.

Buntalan itu adalah enam buah lamaran pernikahan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dari klan-klan Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, dan Akimichi. Goresan pensil Tobirama pada secarik memo memberitahunya bahwa semuanya sudah ditolak.

Ada kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya.

* * *

 

 

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Hyuuga Mori tempo hari, Hashirama sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Namun ia juga paham bahwa hal ini wajar. Klannya yang paling berkuasa dan kuat di antara klan lainnya. Tentu semua klan ingin dirinya menjalin pernikahan dengan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, pernikahan dipandang lebih kuat daripada perjanjian biasa. Anggota klan Senju lainnya sudah banyak yang menikah dengan klan-klan ini.

Tentu saja tak ada yang sekuat dirinya.

Hashirama mendarat lembut di sisi bangunan, lalu buru-buru menekan cakranya. Terdengar suara dua orang yang sedang berdebat. Ia terjepit di antara mengabaikannya untuk langsung kembali bekerja, atau tinggal untuk mencuri dengar. Pilihannya jatuh pada opsi kedua begitu ia mengenali suara Tobirama.

“...Kautahu kau tak boleh sendirian sama sekali.”

“Ini cuma _gelap_ , Tobirama, kita ini ninja,” suara Izuna menyambar. “Aku hafal jalan pulang.”

“Makoto sudah pulang duluan.”

“Tentu saja! Bibiku ingin dia pulang sebelum gelap untuk mengurus kakeknya. Kau ini kenapa, sih?”

Tobirama bungkam. Hashirama berjingkat ke ujung dinding untuk mengintip. Adiknya dan Izuna berdiri di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan, sama-sama memunggunginya.

“Ini pasti karena insiden dengan Hisao waktu itu,” Izuna menyatakan dingin. “Jadi karena itu kau meminta salinan peraturan klan kami, dan mengusulkan satuan patroli internal.”

“Izuna—”

Wanita itu memotongnya, “Bukan cuma dia yang memiliki dendam pada klan lain. Pikirkan hal itu.” Ia melipat lengannya, sebal. “Kita semua saling bunuh beberapa tahun lalu. Klanmu membunuh adik-adikku, klanku membunuh adik-adikmu. Kaupikir dendam yang sudah lama dipupuk akan hilang begitu saja saat mereka bergabung dengan Konoha?”

“Ini hanya tindak pencegahan,” Tobirama merespons dengan suara yang lebih rendah, “tidak ada yang boleh main hakim sendiri.”

“Tak ada masalahnya aku pulang sendiri, ‘kan?”

“Peraturannya belum resmi.”

“Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Kakak. Kenapa kalian berdua tak mau percaya pada kemampuanku sendiri?”

Hashirama memutuskan bahwa ia sudah cukup mendengarnya. Ia mengambil jalan memutar, dan singgah sejenak di kediaman klan Senju. Ia masuk dari jalan belakang, langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil sekepal nasi dan potongan ikan bakar dalam wadah oval mempa. Ia mengisinya penuh-penuh, tahu akan kebutuhan energinya karena ia berniat bekerja sampai larut. Pelayan yang menemuinya menjejalkan tiga buah apel yang dibungkus kain untuknya.

“Anda terlihat agak pucat, Hashirama-sama,” ujarnya sebelum sang Hokage berterima kasih dan pamit. Hashirama meragukan kata-kata pelayan yang sudah uzur itu. Ia tak pernah jatuh sakit.

Ada satu lahan besar di deret pertokoan yang masih kosong. Sebuah penginapan direncanakan akan dibangun di situ. Tempat ini akan menjadi akomodasi yang pas untuk sang Kaisar beserta rombongannya.

Hashirama menatap lahan kosong itu, yang diterangi obor di empat sudutnya. Ia membuat segel ular, lalu mulai bekerja.

* * *

 

 

“...Tobirama, ini masih terlalu pagi.”

“Bisa-bisanya kau mengira aku ini adikmu, Hashirama.”

Hashirama membuka mata, gelagapan. Sesuatu menggelinding dari pangkuannya—bagian tengah sebuah apel yang penuh bekas gigitan. Orang yang membangunkannya menyepaknya sampai lewat pintu depan yang tak berdaun. Wanita itu menengadah, melihat langit berbintang di atasnya. Bulan sabit sudah meninggi. Bangunan yang ia buat dengan mokuton-nya sudah hampir jadi, hanya kurang atap saja. Ia memijat bahunya. Tidur di atas tanah dengan posisi aneh membuat tulang belikatnya nyeri.

Wajah berbingkai rambut hitam panjang memasuki pandangannya. Madara berlutut di sampingnya, gunbai-nya tergeletak di tanah. Tatapannya terkunci pada wajah Hashirama, dan perlahan ia merasa harus mengalihkan pandangan. Namun, ia tidak melakukannya. Ujung-ujung rambut Madara yang mencuat diterpa sinar bulan dari atap yang bolong, tampaknya butuh dirapikan lagi … dari jarak sedekat ini, Hashirama bisa melihat garis-garis kelelahan di wajahnya … kantung matanya juga lebih tebal dari biasanya.

“Jangan bengong.”

Hashirama tersentak. “Nggak, kok,” jawabnya buru-buru, kembali memasang senyum profesionalnya. Ia menggosok lengan atasnya, menutupi kegugupan yang mendadak muncul karena malah memikirkan ujung rambut sahabatnya ini. Absennya cakra mokuton yang mengaliri pembuluhnya berjam-jam lalu membuatnya kedinginan dalam udara larut Konoha. Napasnya berembun di udara.

“Sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi kamu masih kerja,” ujar Madara lirih. “Perhatikan kesehatanmu juga, Hashi.”

Hashirama tercenung. “Tapi cuma aku yang….” Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perutnya keras berbunyi. Pipinya menghangat. Segera ia meraba dalam temaram, mencari wadah mempa-nya.

“Aku tahu.” Madara menjejalkan benda itu ke tangannya, terdengar geli. Aroma ikannya menguar ketika tutupnya dibuka.

Tubuhnya terasa hangat, dan Hashirama beringsut mendekat. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa haori-nya saat meninggalkan apartemen. Ia makan tanpa bicara, menawari sahabatnya apel yang diterimanya dalam diam juga. Selama beberapa saat hanya suara kunyahan yang membunuh hening di antara mereka sampai Hashirama angkat bicara.

“Kamu sendiri … kenapa ada di sini selarut ini?”

“Aku ikut patroli.” Madara melempar keluar sisa apelnya. “Kelompok pertama baru saja kembali. Kulihat bangunan ini tadinya tidak ada, jadi aku mampir dulu. Rupanya kamu yang tidur-tiduran di sini.”

Hashirama membenamkan kepala di antara kedua lututnya. “Apa boleh buat … rumahku sendiri belum selesai dibangun. Jadi Hokage itu ternyata melelahkan, ya….”

“Hashi,” Madara terdengar berusaha menahan tawa, “delegasikan saja sebagian tugasmu.”

“Sudah, sih.” Hashirama mengintip dari balik lengannya. “Tapi anggota dewan desa lainnya sibuk dengan urusan internal maupun program yang sudah kuinstruksikan. Untuk urusan mendadak, aku cuma percaya Tobirama dan kamu.” Suaranya melirih di bagian terakhir. Ia menepuk-nepuk debu dari pakaiannya, lalu berdiri tegak. “Mau langsung pulang?”

Madara sejenak melirik atap yang menganga, lalu menggeleng. Hashirama tersenyum lebar, memberinya sebuah balok pendek yang ia buat dengan mokuton. Pria itu mengambil dan mengembuskan napas ke ujungnya, menciptakan obor yang berkobar. Cahayanya menerangi ruangan sementara langit sedikit demi sedikit ditelan oleh atap penginapan yang ditumbuhkan Hashirama. Energi yang ia dapat dari bekalnya tadi serasa terkuras habis begitu ia selesai.

Wanita itu membungkus wadah mempa yang telah kosong dalam kain sementara Madara mematikan obornya. Dalam gelap mereka berjalan bersisian ke pintu keluar. Punggung tangan mereka bersenggolan beberapa kali. Ia mendadak berhenti selangkah dari pintu.

Lidahnya kelu, tetapi ia merasa ada hal-hal yang harus disampaikannya pada Madara. Mengganjal napasnya seperti gumpalan genjutsu di tenggorokan. Hashirama pun tak tahu dari mana ia harus memulai; apakah dari rancangan peraturan desa? Kunjungan Kaisar yang tinggal hitungan hari? Kesulitannya menangani urusan internal klan Senju sembari menjalankan tugas Hokage-nya? Atau pembicaraan adik mereka yang tadi ia curi dengar?

Namun, ia juga ketua klan lain; hal-hal seperti itu tak selalu pantas ia bagi betapapun menggebunya kebutuhan untuk berbagi. Segalanya tak lagi seleluasa dulu, sewaktu mereka masih dua bocah yang bermain lempar batu di pinggir sungai.

Akan tetapi di saat itupun mereka telah belajar menari mengitari rahasia-rahasia mematikan, yang sayangnya tetap saja tercium satu sama lain.

Kelelahan mengaburkan fokusnya, dan ia merindukan kasur tuanya yang tipis di apartemennya yang separuh jadi. Ingin rasanya mengempaskan diri dan tidur sampai esok sudah separuh habis. Ia merasa seperti sebutir jeruk yang akan terinjak Chokichi. Hanya sepersekian detik dari kehancuran—

“Hashirama.”

Ia menautkan jemari mereka, murni didorong oleh insting. Ketika Madara membalas genggamannya, Hashirama merengkuhnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu; tangannya yang bersarung melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Wangi cemara hinoki itu mengikutinya ke alam mimpi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sode = pelindung bahu  
> kousa = dogwood  
> mempa = oval shaped bento box made from japanese cypress
> 
> thanks for reading :'D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks kali ini dari chapter 622-623  
> madara's pov di bagian awal cerita
> 
> revised 24042018  
> revised 06092018

Usianya dua puluh enam tahun, dan Madara masuk ke kamar sahabatnya untuk pertama kali.

Malam telah larut di Konoha. Jalan-jalan yang biasanya diterangi obor maupun lentera telah dimatikan begitu penghuni rumah mulai terbujuk untuk merebahkan diri di kasur masing-masing. Sunyi menyelubungi desa.

Madara pulang dari patroli dengan sederet pertanyaan. Tindakan apa yang akan Hokage ambil atas Shimura Hisao? Sejak kapan jalan-jalan penghubung desa dan kota dipenuhi bandit? Konoha terlalu fokus pada perpindahan klan-klannya sendiri sampai lupa akan keamanan desa-desa tetangganya. Para bandit ini bukan perampok profesional; mereka hanya petani dan rakyat jelata yang kelaparan. Begitu mereka melihat kelompok patrolinya, semuanya lari tunggang langgang. Entah apa Hashirama tahu akan hal ini.

Niatnya untuk memberitahu sang Hokage sirna saat ia melihatnya tertidur dalam bangunan besar tak beratap. Bergelung di lantai tanpa alas maupun selimut. Menggunakan mokuton dalam bertempur berbeda dengan menggunakannya untuk membangunkan sebuah rumah. Madara masih mengingat jelas penjelasan Hashirama berbulan-bulan lalu, ketika ia pertama menyaksikannya membangun rumah dari nol.

“Selama bertempur, aku hanya perlu berfokus pada sedikit tujuan saja,” jelasnya. “Membuat kayu kukuh untuk melindungi, mengikat, atau jadi tempat berpijak. Hanya itu. Kayu untuk membangun rumah lebih rumit; tidak boleh terlalu tebal atau terlalu tipis. Kayu sisa pertempuran bisa dibuang begitu saja, tetapi sebuah rumah akan tetap digunakan sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Semua ukuran dan jarak harus kuperhitungkan dengan cermat.”

Ia sungguh tak perlu menjanjikan sederet rumah instan di Konoha; tetapi klan-klan lainnya sengaja memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Aliansi permanen dengan dua klan terkuat di Hinokuni, dan rumah yang tahan tujuh turunan! Belakangan dari Izuna ia mengetahui bahwa klan Senju juga membantu kepindahan delapan klan lain menggunakan biaya mereka sendiri.

Oportunis sialan.

Sembari sahabatnya itu menengadah menumbuhkan atap, tatapan Madara lekat kepadanya. Stamina Hashirama memang terkenal luar biasa, tetapi ia jelas memaksakan diri menembus batas ketahanannya. Wajahnya menirus. Cakranya keluar deras. Namun usai atap bangunan itu selesai, ia masih sanggup berjalan.

Jemarinya terus bersinggungan dengan tangannya. Hashirama mendadak berhenti berjalan, tatapannya kosong. Khawatir ia akan jatuh pingsan, Madara memanggilnya lembut, “Hashirama?”

Ia membalasnya dengan menggenggam tangannya. Gemetar. Hashirama pucat pasi, digerogoti kelelahan dan urusan desa. Apapun yang ingin ia katakan tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

Madara mengeratkan genggamannya.

Hashirama balas merengkuh tubuhnya, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di bahu. Wangi matahari seketika menerpa penciumannya. Tangannya yang bersarung menemukan pinggangnya, mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Napas Hashirama terasa berat di dadanya sendiri, rusuknya mengembang dan mengempis lambat-lambat. Tubuhnya memberat dalam dekapannya.

Ia kesal pada dirinya dan pada oportunis sialan yang sudah memenuhi Konoha dengan tuntutan-tuntutan mereka. Kalau ia yang berada di posisi Hashirama saat ini, Madara pasti lebih sanggup menolak tegas kemauan mereka yang berlebihan itu. Namun, mereka memilihnya dengan sengaja.

Segalanya akan berjalan lebih lancar andai Madara yang menjadi Hokage sesuai keinginan Hashirama.

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum lemah. Madara masih memegangi lengannya. “Kuantar kau pulang,” tawarnya.

Hashirama mengernyit. “Aku nggak ‘pa-pa….” Tubuhnya terhuyung.

“Hashi—!” Madara menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan. Terpaksa ia menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan karena gunbai-nya masih terpasang di punggung. Rambutnya terurai melewati lengannya, kepalanya menengadah menampakkan leher. Ia sungguh tak terbiasa melihatnya seperti ini, dengan zirah dan pedangnya absen dari pandangan. Diambilnya jalan pintas melewati atap-atap rumah yang kosong menuju ke kediaman Hokage, menjaga kecepatannya agar kepalanya tidak terantuk-antuk.

Di tengah perjalanan, Hashirama membuka mata, tetapi belum sepenuhnya sadar. “Turun … kan….” erangnya, berusaha mendorong bahu Madara.

Protesnya tak teracuhkan sampai Madara masuk ke apartemennya dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Lentera dan obor di sekitar bangunan yang belum selesai itu sudah dimatikan untuk penghematan. Kegelapan bukan masalah baginya; ia melewati perabotan di dalam apartemen dengan mudah sampai menemukan tempat tidurnya. Dengan berhati-hati ia turunkan tubuh Hashirama. Mendadak tangannya mencengkeram kerah kimono Madara.

“Tinggal,” bisiknya lirih. Kelopak matanya separuh terbuka, tetapi dengan cepat menutup kembali.

Pria itu tak menjawab, perlahan melepaskan gunbai dari punggungnya dan menyelimuti sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian cengkeramannya mengendur, dan lengannya terkulai lemas di sisi tempat tidur. Napasnya sudah lebih teratur.

Dalam temaram malam, sang dewi shinobi tampak begitu fana.

Madara mengedarkan tatapan ke seluruh isi apartemen kecil itu. Sungguh bukan tempat yang layak bagi shinobi yang memegang wewenang tertinggi di Konoha. Ia juga tinggal sendirian; seharusnya ia membawa satu atau dua pelayan untuk mengurusinya. Debu dan serbuk kayu mengumpul di balik pintu, terbawa angin dari tempat penggergajian. Bagaimana bisa Tobirama membiarkan saudarinya tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Hashirama tidak akan hidup begini jika hasil pemungutan suara itu berbeda.

Ketika ia menarik kursi untuk duduk, ditemukannya sesuatu terserak di meja. Sebuah bundelan rancangan peraturan desa, yang langsung ia letakkan kembali. Lainnya adalah kumpulan lamaran dari enam klan berbeda— semuanya ditujukan untuk Hashirama.

_**Oportunis sialan.** _

Kertas-kertas itu sudah lecek tak terbaca lagi ketika Madara meninggalkan apartemen Hashirama.

_**Leluhur Agung akan kecewa sekali melihatmu sekarang.** _

_Berisik._

* * *

 

“Tidak … hari ini tidak ada rapat klan, Kak. Terakhir itu kemarin lusa.”

“Oh.” Hashirama menepuk dahinya sendiri. Lima menit yang lalu ia terbangun di apartemennya dengan perasaan bahwa ia akan terlambat untuk rapat penting. Dalam gelap gulita ia berlari ke rumah Tobirama, nyaris panik teringat ceramah paman-pamannya tempo hari.

“Maaf menganggumu….” Hashirama berbalik dengan lesu. Sekarang ia harus kembali menembus kegelapan dengan suhu menggigit begini….

“Tunggu,” panggilnya, “Kakak masuk saja. Tak usah kembali.”

Wanita itu menghela napas lega. Saat ia melepas alas kaki, barulah ia menyadari telah mengenakan sandal berbeda pasang. Sembari terkekeh, Hashirama menunjukkannya pada Tobirama. Wajah kusutnya yang masih separuh mengantuk dihiasi seulas senyum tipis.

Rumah-rumah anggota klan Senju tersebar di seluruh penjuru desa, mayoritas dibangun oleh tukang kayu mereka sendiri segera setelah hutan setempat ditebangi di awal desa didirikan. Letaknya yang tidak mengumpul seperti rumah-rumah klan lain menyebabkan anggota klan Senju bebas membaur. Rumah Tobirama sendiri terletak agak ke pinggir desa, dikelilingi rumpun bambu tinggi dengan jalan setapak yang membelahnya. Anak sungai kecil mengalir tepat di sebelahnya, sehingga rumahnya tak pernah sepi dari bunyi gemericik air. Hanya ada satu ruangan di dalam dengan tungku irori. Futon jeraminya terbentang di ujung lain ruangan, permukaannya masih kusut bekas ditiduri.

Tobirama memberikan selimutnya pada Hashirama, lalu menyalakan tungku untuk menghangatkan diri. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, menyaksikan lidah-lidah api tumbuh dari gundukan ranting perapian. Kemudian Hashirama berujar, “Kau tidak bilang ada lamaran-lamaran itu.”

“Lamaran apa— oh. ” Tobirama mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. “Paman Joji sudah menolak semuanya waktu aku diberi tahu. Katanya tak ada yang cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan Kakak.”

Ia merapatkan selimutnya, dagunya terbenam di antara lutut. “Kau sendiri bagaimana?”

“Aku kenapa?” Tobirama meletakkan ceret kecil di kait yang tergantung dari langit-langit di atas tungku.

Cengiran samar muncul di wajahnya, separuh tersembunyi helaian cokelat gelap. “Masih senang hidup melajang?”

Tobirama membuat suara antara terbatuk dan tersedak. Hashirama menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, tertawa-tawa sendiri.

“Kita sudah nggak perang lagi. Bisa lebih leluasa menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga!”

Adiknya hanya bergumam soal kestabilan desa dan banyaknya administrasi yang ia kerjakan, mengundang kekehan saudarinya.

Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. “Tobirama.” Nadanya berubah serius. “Bagaimana kalau posisi ketua klan Senju kuberikan kepadamu?”

Sunyi sejenak sebelum Tobirama merespons, “Tapi, Kak … Kakak yang dulu terpilih, ‘kan?” Dahinya berkerut.

“Tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah sempat menghadiri rapat klan belakangan ini,” Hashirama mengerang. Kepalanya miring dibaringkan di atas kedua lutut. “Aku nggak memimpin perang lagi; aku lebih sibuk mengurus desa sekarang. Kamu yang lebih hafal seluk beluk klan, kamu yang lebih bisa bernegosiasi dengan paman-paman di dewan klan.” Ia mengamati wajah adiknya dalam bayangan lidah api tungku. “Cuma kamu yang aku percaya.”

Dan paman-pamannya lebih memercayai adiknya.

Tobirama menyodok tungku sekali lagi, lengan kimono hitamnya ia tarik agar tidak menjuntai. “Baiklah. Kalaupun aku menolak, Kakak pasti akan mendesakku.”

Hashirama tersenyum lebar. “Habis bagaimana, kamu memang bisa diandalkan, kok.”

“Jangan lupa hadir di rapat berikutnya agar keputusan Kakak bisa diresmikan.” Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu shoji. Bayangan-bayangan bambu bergoyang pada permukaan kertasnya. “Sebenarnya, aku sudah berniat mengusulkan itu. Kakak sudah kelewat lelah mengurus desa.”

“Aku masih sanggup, kok.”

“Kakak pingsan dua hari lalu,” Tobirama hampir meninggikan suaranya. “Setelah membuat penginapan itu.”

Hashirama ternganga, kantuknya hilang terusir. “Aku … aku tidak ingat….” Kemarin pagi ia terbangun di apartemennya, sehingga ia menyimpulkan setelah penginapannya beres ia berjalan pulang sendirian. “Nggak mungkin aku pingsan, ah. Mustahil.” Ia tak pernah jatuh sakit.

Ceret bersiul mendidih. Tobirama menuangkan isinya ke dua gelas tanah liat. Wangi daun teh segera memenuhi ruangan. “Kakak kelelahan. Sudah berapa kali Kakak tertidur di ruang Hokage? Di tengah rapat? Dulu pun Kakak begitu. Biarkan tukang kayu kita menyelesaikan rumah-rumah lainnya. Kakak sudah cukup banyak membuatkan rumah.”

Melihatnya seperti ini membuat rasa bersalah meliputi Hashirama.

“Madara yang membawa Kakak pulang dari sana,” Tobirama melanjutkan, meletakkan segelas teh di hadapannya. “Ia yang memintaku mengambil alih lebih banyak tanggung jawab Kakak.”

“Madara yang….” Kalimatnya tak terselesaikan. Hashirama ingat sekarang. Madara menemuinya larut malam. Dadanya berdebar ketika ia juga mengingat bagaimana ia menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukannya yang terbalas….

Ucapan Tobirama tak lagi ia dengarkan.

* * *

 

 

Matahari sudah terbit ketika Hashirama dan seluruh anggota dewan desanya bersiap di sisi timur. Ia telah melakukan pengecekan terakhir persiapan mereka. Suplai makanan untuk makan sudah tersedia, terdiri dari rusa hasil buruan dan sayur mayur yang baru saja dipanen. Penginapan yang ia tumbuhkan sudah dilengkapi dengan perabotan dan pintu-pintu geser. Pepohonan wisteria dan kousa masih menjulang, bunga-bunganya yang ungu dan putih menjuntai ke kepala para pejalan kaki. Anak-anak mengintip dari balik tembok rumah atau pepohonan, wajah mereka dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

“Bandel sekali,” Inoha menggerutu setelah menyuruh tiga bocah pergi dari balik pohon cemara. “Mereka terus kembali meski sudah dimarahi.”

“Biarkan saja,” kata Shikana. “Wajar mereka penasaran; rakyat jelata seperti kita ini mana mungkin didatangi bangsawan. Kita yang biasanya mendatangi mereka, meskipun mereka yang punya urusan.”

Semua orang telah mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka. Hashirama geli melihat Inuzuka Tsubaki dengan rambut tersisir licin, sisir pendek disematkan di sanggulnya. Kimononya biru pucat dengan obi merah pudar. Ia membelalak melihatnya. “Tidak adil!” Ia mengacungkan jari ke wajah sang Hokage. “Kenapa bajumu malah santai begitu? Kukira kau akan dandan juga!”

Hashirama hanya mengenakan kimono sehari-harinya dengan haori putih hangat. Satu-satunya aksesoris yang ia kenakan hanyalah kalung dengan bandul kristal hijau warisan turun temurun klan Senju. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai. Ia terbahak mendengar protes Tsubaki. “Kita akan bersama-sama mereka seharian penuh. Lebih baik memakai kimono yang nyaman sekalian.”

Hyuuga Mori menepuk bahu Tsubaki penuh simpati sementara wanita itu menggeram. Kepala klan Hyuuga itu mengenakan kimono hitam sederhana sementara rambutnya disisir penuh ke belakang. Tsubaki segera menemukan Shimura Keita di ujung barisan, bawahannya ia jinjing sembari menghampiri pemuda itu. Keita langsung merepet kepada Akimichi Chokichi—berusaha sembunyi, tetapi gagal.

Sang Hokage mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Jauh dari keriuhan para kepala klan, berdiri Madara di bawah dahan-dahan pinus. Bayangan dedaunannya menyembunyikan profil wajahnya. Lengannya terlipat di dada. Ia memerhatikan kerumunan dengan wajah bosan.

“Masih lama?” tanyanya ketika Hashirama mendatanginya. Madara mengenakan kimono gelap sehari-harinya. Rambutnya liar tergerai.

“Kurasa sudah dekat, menurut satuan patroli yang terakhir kembali.” Ia menelengkan  kepalanya. “Rambutmu berantakan.”

Madara melirik bahunya tanpa minat. “Memang biasanya begini.”

“Setidaknya ikatlah.”

“Takkan ada bedanya.”

Hashirama sudah membuka mulut untuk membujuk lagi, tetapi didengarnya seseorang memanggil. Ditinggalkannya Madara sendirian. Salah satu sepupu Senju-nya mengatakan bahwa rombongan klan-klan Sarutobi dan Aburame sudah dekat, diperkirakan akan tiba malam nanti. Lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

“Mereka memang berangkat lebih cepat,” ia melaporkan. “Akhir-akhir ini di bagian barat Hinokuni terjadi cuaca aneh. Badai luar biasa tanpa mendung, semacam itu, Hokage-sama. Patut dihindari.”

“Kalau begitu utus tim penjemput dan dahulukan lansia serta yang sedang sakit … kaupaham protokolnya, ‘kan?” Hashirama mendadak sadar ia seharusnya datang membantu kedatangan kedua klan ini dan menempatkan mereka dalam rumah-rumah yang sudah tersedia. Namun, ia tak bisa absen dari penyambutan kaisar betapapun ia ingin menyambut penduduk baru Konoha.

Seolah telah mencium ketidakberesan, Tobirama mendadak muncul di sisinya. “Aku saja yang pergi.” Ia mengangguk pamit pada Hashirama, menggamit lengan sepupu mereka. Mereka berlalu sambil membicarakan penjemputan beberapa ninja penyembuh dari rumah sakit. Lama sang Hokage menatap punggung keduanya, sampai seseorang menyentuh tangannya.

“Ayo,” Madara berbisik di telinganya. “Sang kaisar sudah tiba.” Ia menggandengnya sampai ke kerumunan.

Tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari buku-buku jari kasar Madara. Ia tak sempat menanyainya tentang malam saat ia pingsan….

Derap langkah teratur menarik perhatiannya. Yang pertama Hashirama lihat di ujung jalan adalah dua baris samurai berseragam kelabu gelap. Zirah mereka identik satu sama lain, dengan helm sederhana tanpa hiasan. Bahkan perawakan mereka pun serupa. Topeng menutupi semua wajah mereka. Jumlah mereka ada setidaknya dua puluh. Satu samurai berzirah merah berhelm tanduk menonjol dari yang lainnya. Tampaknya pemimpin pasukan kecil tersebut.

Barisan samurai ini mendahului sebuah tandu mewah yang dipikul empat orang lelaki kekar berpakaian hijau pudar. Ornamen emas menghiasi ujung atapnya yang dicat merah, keempatnya berkilauan ditimpa sinar mentari pagi. Sisi mukanya ditutupi partisi dari jalinan ilalang air, menyembunyikan sosok penghuninya dari pandangan. Ketika mereka mendekat, terlihat tiga baris orang-orang berpakaian semarak berjalan di belakang tandu. Dari dandanan mereka, tampaknya mereka adalah orang penting atau seniman yang dibawa dalam rombongan. Paling belakang adalah serombongan pelayan yang membawa peti-peti berat dengan beberapa ekor kuda.

Para samurai berhenti di hadapan para shinobi, berbalik hingga menghadap satu sama lain, lalu berlutut. Keempat pembawa tandu perlahan pun berlutut. Sementara sosok di dalam tandunya beringsut, seorang pria tergopoh-gopoh berlari dari belakang iring-iringan. Ia membawa umbul-umbul berlambang Hinokuni.

“Yang Mulia Kaisar Madoka Nobutada telah tiba!” serunya lantang, ujung umbul-umbulnya ia hantamkan ke tanah.

Serta merta Hashirama berlutut dan menghatur salam. “Saya Senju Hashirama, Sang Hokage, menyambut Yang Mulia di Desa Konoha.” Semua pemimpin klan di belakangnya segera mengikuti contohnya. Ia mendengar kibasan kimono, kemudian melihat sepasang kaki bersepatu sutra biru langit berhenti di hadapannya.

“Heeeei, Matsudaira tidak bilang kalau Hokage-nya perempuan secantik ini!”

* * *

 

 

Para samurai tidak ikut masuk ke penginapan, kecuali lima orang, termasuk satu yang berzirah merah. Topeng-topeng mereka tetap terpasang. Yang lain bersiaga di sekeliling bangunan, tangan menggenggam pangkal pedang masing-masing. Mereka hanya mengizinkan kedelapan kepala klan dan pelayan yang membawakan makanan masuk ke penginapan.

Aula tengah penginapan sudah didekorasi menjadi ruang jamuan privat. Lantai mokuton-nya sudah mengilap. Bantal-bantal duduk berisi katun diletakkan di depan meja-meja kecil berisi teh dan camilan dari ubi manis.

Sang kaisar memerintahkan seluruh seniman pengikutnya untuk bersiap-siap. Bersamanya tersisa tiga orang musisi, samurai berzirah merah, dan seorang pria pendek botak berjubah merah dengan benang-benang emas. Kumisnya yang menjuntai bergerak-gerak lucu selama ia menggigiti camilannya.

Keempat samurai di dalam ruangan duduk bersimpuh tak bergerak, hidangan mereka tak diacuhkan. Topeng mereka tak dibuka, meski helm pelindung kepala mereka telah dilepas. Hanya samurai berzirah merah yang menurunkan topengnya. Ia memerhatikan Chokichi yang melahap bagiannya dengan antusias sebelum makan dengan hati-hati.

Kaisar Nobutada sendiri berbaring pada sisi tubuhnya, mencecap bibirnya keras-keras di sela setiap gigitan. Kepalanya ditopang dengan satu lengan. Jubah sutra ungunya melebar di lantai. “Ini enak sekali! Oi, kalian juga harus coba,” serunya kepada salah satu samurai di dalam.

Ajakannya tak ditanggapi, tetapi hal itu tidak mengganggunya.

“Aku sungguh tak mengira sebuah desa bisa membuat camilan serumit ini. Atau rumah-rumah kayu kukuh di mana-mana.” Ia menegakkan diri, cengirannya lebar. “Atau ternyata kepala desa ini adalah seorang wanita!”

Sejak Hashirama memperkenalkan diri beserta ketujuh kepala klan lainnya di mulut desa, perhatian kaisar nyaris terpusat kepadanya. Sang samurai nampak sebal dibuatnya. Ekspresinya kaku, tetapi gerak bola matanya menunjukkan bahwa kebiasaan ini bukan hal baru baginya.

“Kukira Senju Hashirama itu seorang pria, lho,” Nobutada melanjutkan, satu kakinya tegak menopang tangannya yang memegangi gelas. “Aku sudah dengar banyak dari Daimyo Matsudaira tentang pencapaianmu. Memimpin perang, meluluhlantakkan bukit dalam sekejap. Tak bisa mati pula! Konon juga sanggup menumbuhkan belantara dalam satu tarikan napas. Perempuan, lagi!”

Hashirama tersenyum simpul, dan berterima kasih dengan sopan. “Kabar itu berlebihan sekali.”

“Begitulah,” celetuk si pria berkumis. “Tak ada kabar yang sesuai dengan kenyataan kalau sudah bercampur gosip.”

“Ah, pesimis kau, Ukyo!” Nobutada mengibaskan lengannya. “Aku juga tidak percaya sampai Matsudaira bilang sendiri begitu kepadaku. Makanya dia terus menerus membayar klan Senju untuk menjaga perbatasannya. Tua bangka pelit seperti dia!” Ia berhenti untuk menenggak tehnya. “Tetapi kau memang pantas menyandang titel dewi shinobi. Tak hanya kuat, namun juga cantik jelita!”

“Ya, tapi tetap saja perempuan,” Ukyo menimbrung lagi. “Gosip itu berlebih-lebihan. Kita semua tahu dari dulu ninja cuma pakai perkakas bertani buat berantem….” Ia berhenti untuk bersendawa. “Bisa apa kau? Ninja perempuan ‘kan cuma—”

Madara meletakkan gelasnya keras-keras ke meja. Sang samurai mengernyit mendengarnya. Di belakang Madara, trio kepala klan ino-shika-cho bertukar tatapan tak nyaman.

“Oh, dan Anda,” Nobutada beralih kepada kepala klan Uchiha, tak mengacuhkan komentar Ukyo sama sekali. “Matsudaira sungguh takut kepada Anda dan klan Anda. Sang iblis, katanya. Sekali tatapan mata cukup untuk membunuh.” Ia terkekeh sendiri. Seorang pelayan mendekat dan menukar gelas tehnya dengan sebotol sake.

“Daimyo Matsudaira tidak salah,” balas Madara dingin.

Nara Shikana pindah ke sisi Ukyo dan membuka percakapan, “Bagaimana desa kami menurut Anda?”

“Kumuh,” dengusnya.

Shikana tertawa sopan, tetapi melanjutkan percakapan. Salah satu seniman berpakaian lucu telah turun dari lantai atas, menghibur sebagian kepala klan dengan lelucon-lelucon dari ibukota. Tawa Tsubaki dan Chokichi bergaung di atas semua suara lain.

“Ini sungguh mengagetkan, tahu.” Nobutada memberi tanda pada pelayan untuk menuangkan sake bagi semua orang. Hanya Hashirama dan Madara yang tersisa untuk mendengarkannya. “Tercengang seluruh dewanku waktu tahu klan-klan ninja bersatu. Lalu para daimyo bersikeras memintaku meminjamkan para samurai untuk mengusir bandit-bandit. Mana boleh!” Ia menenggak cawan sakenya, berseru pada pelayan lain, “Bawa turun peti-peti tadi. Sampai di mana kita?”

“Daimyo dan samurai,” sang samurai menjawab. Gelas tehnya masih di meja. Ia diam sedari tadi, membuat Hashirama nyaris lupa dia ada di ruangan. “Sebaiknya langsung ke inti masalahnya saja.”

“Aduh, Shigenobu, santailah sedikit,” Nobutada mengeluh.

Madara menyesap tehnya dengan hati-hati, bertukar pandang dengan Hashirama. Sakenya dibiarkan tak tersentuh. Sang Hokage merasakan pelipisnya berdenyut.

“Yah! Omong-omong.” Sang kaisar mengusap dagunya yang bersih dicukur. “Mengapa kau yang jadi Hokage? Mengapa bukan kau saja?” Pertanyaan keduanya ditujukan kepada Madara. “Nona Senju ini masih muda dan cantik … ikutlah denganku ke istana—”

Shigenobu berdeham keras, yang dibalas Nobutada dengan tawa terbahak-bahak. Hashirama merasakan cakra Madara merembes ke arah sang kaisar. Buru-buru ia menyentuh lengannya.

“Hokage dipilih oleh para ketua klan dan penasihat-penasihatnya,” Hashirama menjelaskan. “Kami mengadakan pemungutan suara.”

“Oh! Demokratis sekali.” Nobutada menatap Madara. “Selama ini kukira kalian para ninja hanya kaum barbar gila darah, ahli sihir dan semacamnya….”

“Yang Mulia.”

Nobutada menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Maafkan Shigenobu, ya, maklumlah biasanya para samurai tidak menyukai ninja.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Hashirama mengangguk maklum kepada samurai itu.

Shigenobu tampaknya masih muda, seumur dengan sang kaisar sendiri. Profil wajahnya yang keras dan sikap duduknya yang kaku membuatnya terlihat lebih tua. Ia tidak repot berbasa-basi menyanggah Nobutada. Hal itu telah menjadi rahasia umum karena para samurai menganggap cara bertarung ninja tidak terhormat dan menghalalkan segala cara.

“Nah. Tujuanku kemari.” Nobutada meletakkan gelas sakenya. “Anda berdua tahu Tsuchinokuni? Negara berbukit-bukit di utara Hinokuni?” Tanpa menanti respons kedua shinobi, ia melanjutkan, “Kaisarnya sibuk melakukan ekspansi ke selatan. Menggunakan ninja.”

“Anda ingin kami bertempur untuk Hinokuni,” kata Madara. “Bukankah Anda sudah memiliki sepasukan samurai? Atau mereka saja tidak cukup untuk menahan Tsuchinokuni?”

Jemari Shigenobu berderap di pelindung pahanya, ia menatap Madara penuh curiga.

“Yaaah, butuh seorang ninja untuk memahami sesama ninja, bukan?” Nobutada mengangkat bahu.

“Maksud Anda?”

“Maksudku, Nona, Tsuchinokuni juga memiliki desa ninja. Iwagakure, namanya menurut rumor. Didirikan dengan sponsor kaisarnya sendiri kurang dari sebulan lalu.”

Hashirama mengerjap. Desa ninja lain? Di negeri yang namanya hanya pernah ia dengar samar-samar dari para pengembara? Konoha sudah beberapa bulan berdiri, tetapi sebagian besar waktu dan sumber daya mereka habis untuk membuka hutan, memindahkan penduduk dan mendirikan infrastruktur. Klan-klan seperti apa yang ada di luar sana? Apakah—

“Tidak.”

Suara Madara memutus lamunannya. Hashirama menoleh kepada sahabatnya dengan bingung.

Nobutada menelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak?”

“Konoha tidak akan memerangi siapapun untuk Anda.”

“Jaga bicaramu,” Shigenobu menggeram. “Ingat posisimu dan siapa dirimu.”

Madara membalas cepat, “Kalau begitu, perlukah kuingatkan dengan baik di mana Anda berada sekarang?”

Keempat samurai di sudut bergerak. Shigenobu beranjak. “Kau—!”

“Duduklah,” perintah Nobutada datar. “Kalian juga,” tambahnya kepada anak buah Shigenobu. “Aku tidak memintamu memberikan jawaban saat ini juga, Nona Hokage. Tetapi pikirkanlah.” Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Suara tawa dan musik telah terhenti, semua orang menatap mereka. Nobutada menguap lebar-lebar. “Aku ingin tidur sebelum makan malam nanti.”

“Akan kami pikirkan.” Hashirama melirik Madara, memberinya tanda agar tidak meninggalkan tempat tanpa dirinya.

Sang kaisar tersenyum, jubahnya menyeret lantai sementara dua pelayan menunjukkan kamar tidur utama yang telah disiapkan untuk dirinya.

* * *

 

 

“...Jadi itu yang terjadi.”

Kedelapan kepala klan berkumpul di sebuah rumah kosong tak jauh dari penginapan. Di luar, sebagian musisi mengadakan pertunjukan jalanan menghibur anak-anak dan orang dewasa yang berkerumun. Seorang pelayan membagikan manisan dan pernak-pernik dari sebuah peti kayu besar. Jerit senang anak-anak memenuhi jalan.

“Tunggu apa lagi? Lebih baik kita menerimanya saja,” kata Inoha, yang disambut anggukan dari Chokichi dan Tsubaki. “Banyak yang sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kita akan maju perang lagi.”

“Konoha tidak didirikan untuk memfasilitasi peperangan, Inoha-san,” sambung Hyuuga Mori, satu-satunya yang duduk di kursi. Napasnya memburu. “Kita semua lelah berperang satu sama lain, bukan begitu?” Ia menatap Madara dan Hashirama, mencari dukungan.

“Konoha belum cukup stabil untuk mengadakan perang dalam skala besar. Dulu kita memerangi satu sama lain. Hari ini kita perang dengan Tsuchinokuni, besok bagaimana? Tidakkah kita sudah cukup saling bunuh?”

“Kenyataannya kita tetap saja butuh uang, Uchiha-san….” Shikana menahan kuap. “Aku tadi mengobrol dengan Ukyo. Dia yang mengurus perpajakan daerah. Konoha didirikan di pinggir wilayah Daimyo Matsudaira yang tidak terurus, tetapi kita tidak berdiri di bawah kekuasaannya, kalau kalian mengerti maksudku.” Ia mengedarkan pandangan. “Hokage akan menerima status setara seorang daimyo.”

“Bagus sekali!” seru Tsubaki dari pinggir jendela.

Shikana menggeleng. “Tidak seluruhnya. Kita tak perlu tunduk pada daimyo manapun, benar. Namun, status itu berarti kita harus membayar pajak setara seorang daimyo kepada Kaisar Nobutada. Daimyo Matsudaira membayar sepeti penuh uang, sepeti penuh hasil tambang emasnya, dan hasil bumi sebanyak sepuluh kereta kuda yang dibayar dua kali setahun.”

Hashirama memijat dahinya. Hasil panen mereka diperkirakan hanya akan cukup untuk konsumsi sendiri. Klan-klan dengan mata pencaharian di luar menjual jasa pada daimyo tidak mendapatkan pemasukan yang cukup besar untuk saling subsidi. Lagi-lagi ia teringat pada kata-kata Tobirama tempo hari.

Aku tahu Kakak bersedia membiayai kepindahan mereka, tetapi kita tidak bisa menanggung semuanya.

Namun, mengiyakan permintaan kaisar sama saja dengan mengobarkan perang lagi. Kali ini melawan ninja-ninja asing yang sama sekali tak mereka kenali. Lagi-lagi mereka akan diperalat penguasa untuk memuluskan nafsu perang mereka. Tetapi dari mana mereka akan mendapatkan uang jika tidak mencuri rahasia musuh atau membunuh orang lain?

“Kita ini shinobi,” didengarnya Shimura Keita angkat bicara dengan lirih. “Shinobi lahir untuk bertempur.” Ia bersembunyi lagi di balik tubuh Chokichi setelahnya, seolah malu telah bicara tanpa diminta.

“Aku setuju,” pria tinggi besar itu menambahkan, “para samurai itu tak tahu apa yang mereka hadapi. Mereka ninja, kita juga. Mereka adalah lawan kita. Lagipula, banyak pemuda-pemuda yang sudah gelisah. Mereka terus bertanya kapan kita akan berperang lagi.”

Kapan mereka akan mengirim anak-anak untuk mati sia-sia lagi di medan perang? Kapan mereka akan mengubur anak-anak lagi yang mati sia-sia dibantai orang dewasa? Kapan ia harus mengabari para orangtua bahwa anak mereka—

Madara meletakkan tangan di punggung Hashirama. “Sebaiknya kita menunda keputusan dulu sampai kepala klan Sarutobi dan Aburame tiba,” ujarnya. “Hokage-sama, ayo.” Ia memandunya keluar dari rumah itu.

Hashirama bahkan tak sempat pamit kepada anggota dewannya. Ia menundukkan kepala di sepanjang perjalanan. Langkah-langkahnya cepat dan panjang, hanya melambat ketika harus menembus kerumunan anak-anak yang riuh. Madara berjalan di dekatnya, hitam rambut dan kimononya membuat siluet serupa bayang penanda bahaya.

Seperti iblis.

Ketika mereka sudah mulai mendekati rumah sakit, Madara menyentuh pergelangannya, tampak cemas. Hashirama masuk ke deretan cemara, menghindari pandangan orang yang mungkin lewat. Jalanan di sekitarnya sepi, tetapi rumah sakit masih sibuk. Ia membungkuk, kedua telapaknya bertumpukan lutut. Tatapannya terfokuskan ke tanah. Rerumputan di kakinya telah mencokelat. Musim panas telah berlalu.

Ia menguburkan adik-adiknya dalam musim panas serupa ini, dahulu kala.

* * *

 

 

Kawarama pulang dalam peti.

Hashirama melakukan sesuai apa yang diminta ayahnya begitu ia kembali dari tepi sungai. Ia bergabung dengan para perempuan yang tersisa di perkampungan, membuatkan makan malam dan mencuri dengar gosip terbaru. Semua orang bersikap begitu tenang, seolah tak mengetahui separuh keluarga mereka sedang menyabung nyawa di medan perang.

Seharusnya ini tidak normal. Seharusnya ini janggal. Gadis kecil itu jengah, resah, gelisah. Orang macam apa yang menjejalkan senjata ke tangan anak-anak dan menyuruhnya bertempur?

Ketika semua orang beranjak tidur Hashirama tinggal di luar, menantang dinginnya malam dengan haori berlapis-lapis. Pendengarannya ia tajamkan, memilah suara-suara yang memenuhi kampung. Hanya serangga dan keresak daun yang bergema selama berjam-jam. Terkantuk-kantuk ia mengamati lidah api unggun yang dinyalakan para penjaga malam. Semuanya perempuan.

Bayangan anak aneh di tepi sungai tadi siang memenuhi pikirannya. Pasti bukan anak Senju. Tampangnya tidak khas anak-anak di kampung ini. Tapi kampung ninja apa lagi yang berada di dekat sini? Hashirama belum hafal semuanya….

Cabang-cabang pohon berkeretak. Orang-orang melesat turun dari atas pohon. Satu persatu mendarat, beberapa membawa peti kayu di punggungnya.

Jantung Hashirama berdebur kencang.

Para pembawa peti menurunkan bawaan mereka di tengah lapangan begitu saja, lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan ke rumah masing-masing. Ia melihat Itama mendarat turun, terhuyung karena lelah. Langsung ia hampiri dan peluk adiknya.

“Kakak, lepas,” Itama memohon, tangannya yang tembam menepuk-nepuk gusar punggung Hashirama.

“Mana Ayahanda?” tanyanya tak sabaran. Ada darah kering lengket di pipi Itama. “Tobirama? Kawarama?”

Itama memalingkan wajah. Ia nyaris tak sanggup menjaga kelopak matanya terbuka, maka dibiarkannya si adik terhuyung masuk rumah. Hashirama berusaha melihat menembus siluet kerabatnya yang baru tiba, mencari-cari bentuk familier ayah dan adiknya.

“Kakak kenapa belum tidur—” Tobirama tak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya karena ia menyambarnya dalam pelukan erat. Adiknya mengaduh, mengeluhkan lengannya yang retak. Hashirama melepasnya, berniat untuk mencari ayah mereka, tetapi lengannya ditahan.

“Lebih baik Kakak masuk rumah,” ujar Tobirama. “Ayolah.”

Hashirama bergeming.

Ayahnya tiba. Mantap ia berjalan melewati api unggun, lalu menurunkan sebuah peti kayu dari punggungnya, meletakkannya bersama peti-peti lain. Peti itu kecil.

“...Ayahanda?”

Senju Butsuma menyeretnya masuk ke rumah. Hashirama meronta tanpa suara, tetapi rasa sakit di lengan atasnya menghalanginya untuk lepas.

Mata Hashirama bengkak akibat semalaman menangis. Ia tak berani menangis keras-keras. Di kamar sebelahnya, ia bisa mendengar sedu sedan tertahan Itama. Selepas fajar, mereka memakamkan semua orang, termasuk Kawarama. Tangis Itama pecah kali ini, tetapi ayah mereka membiarkannya sampai semua peti diturunkan ke liang lahat.

“Shinobi tak boleh menangis!” hardiknya. “Shinobi lahir untuk mati bertempur! Kita beruntung bisa membawa pulang sebagian tubuhnya. Klan Uchiha menyerbu tiba-tiba di tengah pertempuran. Kawarama telah gugur dengan terhormat.”

Ia tak tahan lagi. “Kawarama baru tujuh tahun! Mau sampai kapan perang ini berlangsung?”

“Sampai semua musuh kita musnah. Membuat dunia tanpa perang tidaklah mudah.”

“Jadi untuk itu anak-anak pun akan dikorbankan?”

Butsuma menamparnya keras-keras, cukup untuk membuat Itama berhenti menangis. Pipi kanan Hashirama seketika dilanda rasa menyengat yang panas dan perih. Tubuhnya terhuyung, akan terjatuh seandainya Tobirama tidak sigap menangkapnya.

“Jangan berani-berani kauhina pengorbanan Kawarama! Ia adalah seorang shinobi sejati. Bukan anak-anak sama sekali!”

Kedua adiknya membungkuk di atasnya. Hashirama meraba pipinya yang lebam dengan hati-hati, merasakan asin mengalir di mulutnya.

“Kakak nggak apa-apa?” Itama bertanya lirih sambil membantunya berdiri.

Hashirama hanya sanggup memberinya anggukan lemah. Diperhatikannya wajah mereka. Usia Tobirama baru sepuluh tahun, Itama separuhnya. Kalau Hashirama saja masih terbilang anak-anak, apalagi mereka?

Ia bersumpah tak akan membiarkan kedua adiknya jadi korban perang sialan ini.

“Bagaimana bisa Ayah bilang klan Senju penuh kasih sayang?” teriaknya keras-keras ke punggung Butsuma. Pipinya berdenyut sakit, dan ia berusaha untuk tidak mengaduh. Ayahnya harus mendengar opininya! “Apanya yang shinobi sejati? Ini semua cuma orang dewasa yang mengeroyok anak-anak! Kita juga membunuhi anak-anak Uchiha, ‘kan?”

Suara cangkul telah sirna dari pendengaran. Para penggali kubur menghentikan pekerjaan mereka untuk mencuri dengar.

“Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Hashirama.” Butsuma telah berhenti berjalan. “Kau bahkan bukan shinobi. Para shinobi menghormati kekuatan lawannya. Sekalipun itu bayi yang memegang senjata, maka dia adalah seorang shinobi.” Ia berbalik, kedua tinjunya terkepal erat. “Menjadikan putra-putraku shinobi adalah tanda bahwa aku menyayangi mereka!”

“Apa kita harus mati untuk menjadi shinobi sejati?” raung gadis itu. “Membunuh dan dibunuh tanpa tahu apa sebabnya … bahkan mengungkapkan nama sendiri bisa berbahaya!” Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak lagi, “Dunia shinobi yang seperti ini salah!”

“Jaga mulutmu, Hashirama!” Butsuma melompat maju, bersiap meninjunya.

Pipi kiri Hashirama pastilah akan bengkak dan lebam juga andaikata Tobirama tidak menempatkan diri di antara kakak dan ayahnya. “Ayahanda, jangan!” pintanya dengan lengan terentang. “Maafkan Kakak. Kakak sedang sedih karena Kawarama….”

“Ck.” Butsuma mengelus pergelangannya. “Pergi kalian dari hadapanku dan tenangkan diri! Shinobi harus bisa membunuh perasaannya sendiri, camkan itu baik-baik!”

Hashirama pergi duluan, diikuti kedua adiknya. Ia tidak berhenti sampai mencapai sebuah tunggul pohon raksasa jauh dari area pemakaman.

“Kalau ingin menghentikan perang, seharusnya kita membuat perjanjian dengan musuh,” ujar Tobirama. Ia berdiri di tepian tunggul, menatap belantara yang gelap. “Semua orang dewasa itu bodoh.”

“Ninja tidak membuat perjanjian damai,” celetuk Hashirama. Pipinya masih nyeri, tetapi bengkaknya sudah mulai mengempis. “Setiap pihak berasumsi lawannya akan berkhianat dengan segera.”

“Gimana dengan keluarga ninja?” tanya Itama lambat-lambat. “Gimana dengan … perasaan mau balas dendam? Aku sebal, aku ingin bunuh orang yang bunuh Kak Kawarama…..” Ia menyedot ingusnya keras-keras.

Hashirama menatap adik bungsunya tak percaya. Ia baru lima tahun, tetapi sudah bisa bicara soal dendam….

“Kau juga akan mati kalau masih berpandangan begitu,” ujar Tobirama gusar.

“Mungkin....” kata si sulung lambat-lambat, “mungkin kita bisa mencoba membuat perjanjian damai dengan lawan-lawan kita….”

Adik-adiknya menatapnya dengan heran. Tak ada yang menanggapi idenya, maka Hashirama biarkan itu terbawa angin, terlupakan.

Kata-kata Tobirama terbukti nyata selang dua minggu kemudian.

* * *

 

 

“Wajahmu pucat.” Daun-daun berkeresak di bawah sandal Madara.

Hashirama menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa pahit. “Aku tak ingin bilang ini, tapi....” Ia mendongak untuk menatapnya. “Inoha dan Chokichi benar.” Sesal merayapi hatinya dengan segera; kekesalan menampakkan diri di ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

“Bagaimana bisa kamu setuju dengan mereka?” sergahnya, “Konoha tidak didirikan untuk menghimpun kekuatan perang. Apa kamu lupa?”

“Aku nggak lupa, Madara, sungguh.” Hashirama mengangkat telapaknya, mengisyaratkannya untuk menenangkan diri. “Tapi kita juga butuh uang. Pemasukan utama kita dari dulu itu, ya … dari mencuri informasi dan memata-matai. Dari membunuh.”

“Apa bedanya dengan di masa lalu?” Madara berdecak kesal. “Membuat anak-anak saling bunuh … segala omong kosong tentang kebanggaan shinobi….”

“Kamu kepala klanmu, ‘kan? Kamu pasti tahu kondisi keuanganmu.”

Madara menatapnya dalam diam di bawah bayangan cemara.

“Tanpa adanya pesanan misi dari para daimyo, kita kekurangan pemasukan drastis. Perpindahan ke Konoha juga memakan biaya.”

“Jadi karena itu kamu bersimpati pada opini mereka, Hashirama. Seharusnya kamu tak perlu mengongkosi mereka pindah.”

“Aku cuma membantu!” Hashirama menegakkan diri. “Klan kami memang punya cukup banyak uang—”

“Pernahkah terpikir olehmu kalau keputusanmu tidak sepenuhnya disetujui oleh dewan klan?”

Giliran Hashirama yang bungkam. Jika Tobirama tidak memberitahunya, ia tak akan tahu apa saja yang dibahas dalam rapat internal Senju. Masalah uang pasti dibahas, kalau tidak Tobirama tidak akan mendesaknya meminta pelunasan pinjaman dari klan-klan yang mereka bantu.

Wanita itu kembali menyandarkan diri di batang cemara. “Kita bisa mengirim ninja dewasa saja untuk melawan Iwa….”

“Menyedihkan sekali,” ujarnya sinis. “Setelah semua usaha kita untuk menghentikan perang antarklan di Hinokuni….”

Sang Hokage tidak membantahnya. Diam seribu bahasa. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Hashirama merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya, lalu dagunya diangkat. Perlahan Madara memeluknya. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Jemari Madara menyelusup di antara helaian rambutnya.

Beban di bahunya meringan dalam sekejap. Ia tak ingin beranjak dari sini. Ia ingin bersandar di bahunya lebih lama lagi. Ia tak ingin Madara pergi meninggalkannya, jauh darinya, tak terjangkau apapun selain pikirannya sendiri. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya, di sela kesibukannya mengatur desa….

“Aku meminta Tobirama mengambil posisi ketua klan,” ujarnya tiba-tiba. “Akan resmi dalam rapat berikutnya.”

“...Begitu.” Gerakan tangannya terhenti, lalu ia mendorongnya dengan lembut hingga punggung wanita itu menyentuh cemara. Madara menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ia tak lagi tampak kesal atau marah. “Sudah merasa baikan?”

Hashirama mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. Tangannya masih di pinggang. “Jangan pergi dulu,” pintanya.

“Hm?”

“Masih mau peluk.” Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Madara. Tak lama kemudian Hashirama merasakan bahunya didorong menjauh lagi, dan wajah sahabatnya turun mendekati.

Sesuatu yang kasar dan basah menyentuh bibir Hashirama. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika ia merasakan lidah lain menyentuh bibir bawahnya sendiri, lalu berdebur kencang saat ia membuka mulut untuknya.

Di bawah bayangan cemara dan di dalam pusaran angin sisa musim panas, Madara mencium bibirnya. Ciumannya berawal lembut sebelum intensitasnya naik, menuntut dan dan menawannya dalam setiap kecupan. Napasnya sepanas api, seperti sisa-sisa jurus katon-nya, namun membuat Hashirama semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada punggung baju sang Uchiha, merasakan otot-ototnya bergerak sementara mereka bercumbuan. Ia menggigit lembut bibir wanita itu sementara tangannya menuruni lekuk tubuhnya, mengundang erangan halus keluar tanpa sengaja.

Hashirama merapatkan tubuhnya kepadanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia merindukan Madara sampai seperti ini. Segala lelah dan kesibukan tersingkir dari pikirannya. Ia menginginkannya saat ini juga; hasratnya menggebu-gebu meletup-letup siap untuk lepas—

Bibir mereka akhirnya berpisah. Hashirama segera menariknya mendekat lagi, tetapi Madara mencegahnya. “Jangan sekarang,” bisiknya di telinga sang Senju.

Merah bertemu cokelat gelap.

Wajahnya terasa luar biasa panas, dan matanya sembap. “Madara, aku….” Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Ia tidak sanggup mengutarakan keinginannya.

“Sudah gelap.” Jempol Madara menyeka ujung bibir Hashirama. “Sang Hokage tak boleh terlambat untuk jamuan makan malamnya, bukan?”

Ia mengerang frustrasi. Ingin rasanya ia tak hadir dalam makan malam bersama Kaisar Nobutada. Hashirama hanya membutuhkan Madara; bersamanya, menyentuhnya, menciumnya….

Bagai membaca pikirannya, Madara menariknya mendekat lagi, menciumnya dalam-dalam. Hashirama melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Madara, lalu menyandarkan dahi ke dadanya lagi untuk mengatur napas. Kulitnya hangat dalam udara yang suhunya semakin turun itu.

“Semakin lama kita di sini, semakin besar kemungkinan kita membuat skandal,” Madara memperingatkan. Namun, bibirnya menuruni rahang dan leher Hashirama, mendaratkan kecupan lembut dan hangat, membuat wanita itu gemetar menahan desahannya sendiri.

“Masa bodoh dengan itu,” bisiknya, napasnya tercekat. “Pakai genjutsu-mu, atau apa….”

“Bukan cuma aku yang ahli genjutsu di Konoha, Hashi.” Madara mengakhiri  sederet kecupannya dengan embusan uap napas di bawah tulang selangka Hashirama, di antara bandul kalung dan belahan dadanya. “Kita lanjutkan lain kali.”

Ia merajuk, “Madara….”

“Nanti.”

Rumah sakit telah sepi ketika mereka meninggalkan deretan cemara. Hashirama merapatkan lengannya ke tubuh untuk menahan udara dingin dan rasa frustrasinya yang membubung. Madara tampak tak terganggu sama sekali oleh sikapnya, malah terlihat menikmati keadaan. Hashirama terjepit di antara keinginan untuk mengamuk atau menyeretnya ke kediaman Hokage saat itu juga.

Panas di pipinya membandel, enggan pergi sementara pikirannya terpaku pada kemungkinan itu. _Jangan sekarang,_ katanya pada diri sendiri. _Belum saatnya._

Semua orang memenuhi jalan tempat penginapan sang kaisar berdiri. Para musisi dan seniman yang dibawa kaisar telah menghuni setiap pojok, jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada yang menemani para kepala klan tadi siang. Orang-orang telah menyalakan lentera dan obor ekstra, membuat pepohonan bunga berpendar bagai masih musim panas. Banyak yang berinisiatif membuat makanan panggang di luar, mengisi udara dengan aroma harum bermacam-macam makanan. Beberapa pelayan kaisar membagikan lebih banyak lagi manisan dan mainan. Tempat itu tak terlihat seperti sebuah desa sama sekali.

Madara merangkul pinggangnya selama mereka menembus kerumunan, membuat Hashirama tegang. Mereka sedang di luar, di tempat umum—bagaimana kalau ada yang memerhatikan?

Tetapi apa salahnya kalau terlihat? Takkan ada masalah yang terjadi, ‘kan?

Tak jauh dari penginapan, Tobirama berdiri memunggungi mereka, sedang berbicara pada Izuna dan seorang lelaki Uchiha berkuncir yang ia kenali sebagai Hikaku. Tangan Madara menjauh dari pinggangnya ketika Tobirama berbalik. Ia pergi menghampiri kerabatnya sementara Tobirama mengisyaratkan kakaknya mendekat.

“Aburame Mamoru dan Sarutobi Sasuke sudah tiba di atas,” ia mengedikkan kepala ke lantai dua penginapan, “kedua klan mereka sampai dengan selamat, tetapi lebih banyak dari dugaan.”

“Lebih banyak apanya?”

“Jumlahnya. Penduduk desa yang tinggal di sekitar kediaman mereka ikut pindah ke sini. Mayoritasnya petani. Dua minggu lalu desa mereka disapu badai yang aneh, mengakibatkan ladang-ladang mereka gagal panen.” Tobirama menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam lengan kimono, menghindari dua pemuda Akimichi yang lewat dengan berisik. “Semua tanaman mereka layu dan mati. Banyak yang jatuh sakit karena meminum air yang tercemar air hujan badai.”

Hashirama mengernyitkan dahi. “Aneh sekali,” komentarnya. “Tak ada jurus berskala sebesar itu. Separah apa akibatnya?”

“Tidak menyebabkan kematian, kecuali pada lansia renta dan anak-anak. Tetapi cukup untuk membuat semua orang lemas di tempat tidur selama seminggu penuh—”

“Hei, hei, ini dia Hokage kita!” Mendadak Inuzuka Tsubaki menyambar lengan Hashirama dari belakang. Wanita itu nyengir lebar kepada adiknya. “Ayolah, jangan bahas kerjaan melulu. Chokichi bakal kecewa kalau kalian berdua nggak segera masuk untuk makan.”

Selain kesepuluh kepala klan, beberapa petinggi klan masing-masing pun turut datang. Shimura Keita menemui Hashirama, membungkuk dalam-dalam minta maaf karena ia tak bisa mencegah Hisao untuk tidak hadir.

“Beliau benar-benar bersikeras, Hokage-sama, saya tak tahu harus bagaimana….”

“Ambillah meja sejauh mungkin dari klan Uchiha,” Hashirama menyarankan sambil berbisik. Di sebelahnya, Tobirama memicingkan mata.

Sarannya dipatuhi dengan baik. Keita mengambil tempat di ujung ruangan, paling jauh dari Kaisar Nobutada. Madara duduk di sisi kanan Hashirama, sementara pamannya di sebelah kiri.

“Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, aku sampai lupa wajahmu seperti apa!” serunya saat makanan dihidangkan.

“Paman Joji, jangan bilang begitu,” Hashirama tersenyum malu. “Aku sungguh-sungguh disibukkan urusan desa.”

“Kamu juga masih kepala klan Senju, Nak,” tambahnya. Paman Joji adalah sepupu ayahnya, yang tidak ikut perang sejak usia muda karena bertubuh lemah. Tetapi ia bertekad kuat dan berkemauan keras, sehingga ia dipercaya duduk di dewan klan selama beberapa dekade terakhir. Kepribadianya itu tersembunyi di balik tubuh cekingnya yang seringkali berguncang karena batuk menahun.

“Aku tahu,” Hashirama menundukkan kepalanya, lesu, “tapi … aku akan memberikan jabatan itu untuk Tobirama.” Ia melirik adiknya, yang sibuk mengamati penghuni deretan duduk mereka. “Dia lebih sanggup.”

“Oh? Ini kabar yang bagus!”

Makan malam berlangsung meriah, dengan obrolan di sana-sini. Koki-koki klan Akimichi dan Senju berupaya keras menghidangkan karya terbaik mereka. Menunya mayoritas rebusan sayur dengan bumbu herba hutan, ditambah daging rusa asap yang mereka buru baru-baru ini. Sakenya disuplai dari klan Hyuuga yang memiliki penyulingan sendiri.

Sang kaisar lebih banyak mengobrol dengan samurai-nya Shigenobu, yang untungnya telah menanggalkan zirahnya malam itu. Keempat samurai lainnya masih di dalam ruangan dan bersenjata lengkap, berdiri di bayang-bayang di belakang Nobutada. Usai makan malam, meja-meja kecil diangkat, dan semua orang membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil sendiri untuk mengobrol. Tobirama menghilang dengan cepat dari sisinya, tak diragukan lagi kembali bekerja menangani pendatang baru di Konoha.

“Nona Hokage?” Kaisar Nobutada memanggilnya. Ia memegang dua buah dadu dan gelas kayu. Tanpa berbicara pun sudah jelas apa yang ia tawarkan: sang kaisar mengajaknya berjudi.

Hashirama menyanggupi, dan dengan segera dua buah dadu kayu berkelotakan di dalam gelas. Nobutada meletakkan gelas itu terbalik di atas meja.

“Ganjil atau genap?” tanyanya.

“Genap,” tebak Hashirama.

Tiga kali dadu dikocok, tiga kali Hashirama salah menebak. Sejauh ini ia telah kalah tiga peti uang seberat anak rusa. Botol sake mereka yang kosong segera diisi ulang.

“Kau tidak minum?” Nobutada bertanya tiba-tiba. Hashirama mengikuti arah tatapannya, melihat Madara duduk agak di belakangnya. Ia baru saja menolak tawaran sake dari pelayan.

“Aku sedang bertugas,” jawabnya pendek, pindah duduk mendekati sang Hokage. “Sama seperti samurai-san.” Shigenobu hanya meminum teh sedari tadi, sama seperti tadi siang. Sikap tubuhnya menunjukkan kewaspadaan penuh.

“Bertugas apa?”

Madara melirik Hashirama. “Menjaga Hokage.”

“Ah, sama seperti Shigenobu, ya!”

Desir yang Hashirama rasakan di antara naungan cemara kembali bergelora. Ia menarik napas dan melempar senyuman kepada sahabatnya.

Tidak sekarang, tidak di sini. Nanti.

Kedua dadu berkelotak, gelas dihantamkan terbalik di atas meja.

“Omong-omong,” kata Nobutada lagi. “Ceritakan padaku bagaimana Konoha berdiri.”

Dan Hashirama bercerita.

* * *

 

 

Rasanya seperti kembali ke hari di mana ibu mereka ditemukan tewas. Beliau dan beberapa wanita lainnya disergap di mata air yang jauh. Sumur-sumur mereka mengering di hari itu, sehingga air harus diambil dari tempat yang jauh, yang belum tercemar sisa-sisa pencernaan manusia. Hashirama ingat bersembunyi bersama anak-anak lainnya di atas pohon, dengan Itama dalam selendang dan Kawarama digandeng erat bersamanya.

Mereka semua sudah tiada.

Sungai jernih di hadapannya mengalir tanpa halangan, entah ke mana ujungnya. Ia ingat melihat mayat shinobi Hagoromo mengambang di sini dua minggu lalu, mencemari air dengan darah dan cakranya. Andai ia bisa menuangkan segala perasaan dan kecemasannya ke aliran sungai, agar terbawa sampai entah ke mana….

“Kamu … Hashirama, ‘kan?”

Seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, menggeretak kerikil setiap ia melangkah. Hashirama tak mengacuhkannya. Rasanya enggan sekali berbicara.

“Kamu sudah lama tidak kelihatan di sini.” Sebuah kerikil terlempar ke air. Dua kali memantul, lalu tenggelam. “Ke mana saja kamu?”

“...Adikku meninggal.” Ia terdiam sejenak untuk menggali ingatannya tentang anak ini, “...Madara.”

“Ah. Turut berduka cita.”

Hashirama mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan baju. “Kamu punya kakak atau adik…?”

Madara memungut batu lain. “Aku lima bersaudara.” Ia melempar-lempar batu itu di telapak tangannya. “Tadinya, sih.”

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, terpana.

“Kita ini shinobi,” Madara melanjutkan, berhenti di sisinya. “Kita bisa mati kapan saja karena perang sialan itu. Satu-satunya cara untuk tidak mati … hanyalah dengan menunjukkan niat kita sesungguhnya kepada musuh. Sejujur mungkin, tanpa menyembunyikan apapun, dan menjadi sekutu mereka.”

Hashirama masih terdiam, memerhatikan Madara membungkuk mengambil ancang-ancang dan melempar batu itu ke sungai. Kata-katanya terus terulang di kepalanya.

“Tapi itu mustahil tentu. Karena nggak mungkin seseorang tahu apa isi hati orang lain. Apa yang dia pikirkan, dia rasakan di dalam hati … kita bahkan nggak tahu apa mereka marah dalam diam.”

Batu yang dilemparnya memantul di air. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima—

Bibir Hashirama kering. Dijilatnya sebelum berbicara, “Apa benar-benar tidak mungkin untuk saling mengetahui isi hati satu sama lain?”

“Entahlah. Tapi aku selalu datang ke sini, berharap ada cara untuk itu.”

—enam, tujuh, delapan.

Batu itu berkelotakan di seberang sungai.

“Kali ini … sepertinya sudah kutemukan.”

Ayahnya tidak paham. Tobirama menganggap ini semua normal. Namun, di sini, jauh dari perkampungannya sendiri, Hashirama malah bertemu seseorang yang mengerti keinginannya. Seseorang yang tahu bahwa perang ini harus dihentikan, seseorang yang telah kehilangan saudara-saudaranya karena perang….

Rasanya hampir mustahil menemukan orang yang sepemikiran dengannya di tengah belantara seperti ini.

Madara menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum lebar. “Aku bisa mengerti dirimu tanpa perlu tahu isi hatimu, sih.”

Ia menepuk-nepuk debu dari celananya. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Dilihat dari gaya rambut dan bajumu, kamu ini jelek dan payah!”

Hashirama mendadak merasa ingin mengambang saja di sungai.

Rutinitasnya berubah. Ia melanjutkan pelajarannya dengan Tobirama, baik yang diketahui ayahnya maupun yang tidak. Ia terus mengintip kelas kunoichi diam-diam dengan bantuan Touka, menyerap sebanyak mungkin ilmu dari sanak saudaranya. Pada minggu-minggu berikutnya, Hashirama selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke tepi sungai, bertemu Madara dan saling unjuk kemampuan bertarung masing-masing. Gaya bertarungnya tidak sehalus Tobirama yang cenderung mengalir, dan ia merasa sangat terbantu karenanya.

“Kita tak akan didengar kalau lemah,” kata anak lelaki itu ketika mereka beristirahat setelah kumite. “Pertahankan idealismemu sementara kamu menjadi kuat sedikit demi sedikit.”

Gadis itu mengiyakan. Syarat terpilih menjadi kepala klan Senju salah satunya adalah kekuatan tempur individual. Orang yang kuat akan didengar dan dipatuhi oleh seluruh anggota klan. “Berarti kita harus menguasai jurus-jurus dan semacamnya juga.”

“Ya. Perkuat dan tutup kelemahanmu.”

Hashirama memperkirakan kemampuan Madara di atas rata-rata anak seusianya. Ia telah lama mengamati para shinobi Senju bertarung. Tekniknya bahkan melampaui mereka. Namun, kemampuan tarung mereka seimbang. Padahal Hashirama tidak dilatih seketat dan sesering adik-adiknya.

Musim dingin datang dan berlalu. Ketika musim semi berikutnya tiba, mereka memperluas area jelajah mereka. Ke hulu sungai tempat tebing besar berdiri menghadap belantara. Mereka menggunakan tebing itu untuk melatih kontrol cakra. Hashirama melakukannya lebih baik dari Madara, sehingga ia dapat berlari di sisinya dengan mudah.

Pemandangan dari atas tebing sungguh luar biasa. Hutan di seberangnya dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit yang berjauhan, membentuk lingkaran terlindungi di tengah. Salah satu anak sungai mengalir membelah hutannya, jernih sampai sejauh muaranya. Hashirama tak melihat adanya perkampungan lain, baik shinobi maupun bukan, dalam jarak pandangnya. Ketika Madara tiba di atas tebing terengah-engah kehabisan napas, gadis itu berbalik dan merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar.

“Bagaimana kalau kita buat perkampungan ninja di sini?” tanyanya girang.

Mata Madara melebar.

* * *

 

Hashirama berusaha keras menjaga matanya terbuka sementara iring-iringan sang kaisar bersiap untuk pergi. Nobutada mengajaknya berjudi dan bercerita semalam suntuk. Ketika ia akhirnya menyerah pada lelah, Hashirama harus menghadapi anggota klan-klan Aburame dan Sarutobi yang terlantar di pinggir desa karena hampir semua orang berkerumun di sekitar penginapan. Aburame Mamoru mendiamkannya selama Hashirama mengatur para keluarga ke rumah-rumah yang kosong, sementara Sarutobi Sasuke terus bertingkah canggung.

Setelah itu ia harus menghadapi omelan Paman Joji lagi karena delapan belas kali kalah berjudi dari sang kaisar. “Kau kalah lebih dari lima belas juta ryo!” serunya frustrasi ketika pelayan mereka mengeluarkan peti-peti kecil penuh koin untuk dibayarkan kepada sang kaisar. Hashirama hanya bisa meringis gugup sampai ia kelelahan sendiri. Untunglah omelannya tak berlangsung lama.

Kaisar Nobutada menghadiahinya sepeti penuh kain sutra dan batu-batu mulia. “Hadiah pribadi untuk Hokage,” katanya. Seorang pemuda Senju mengambilnya untuk disimpankan. “Anda sungguh harus mencoba kopi—er, sekantung bubuk hitam dari Kaminarinokuni itu. Seduh dengan air panas secukupnya. Bagus untuk begadang,” tambahnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

“Yang Mulia tahu saja apa yang saya butuhkan,” ujar Hashirama. Akhirnya, sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terjaga dan terus bekerja.

“Sayang kita harus mengimpornya dari sana, harganya benar-benar selangit … oh, Shigenobu, apa itu?”

Sang samurai telah kembali berzirah, kali ini membawa peti kayu bersepuh emas dengan ukiran rumit seukuran kucing dewasa. “Titipan cinderamata pribadi untuk Hokage-sama, Yang Mulia.”

Peti itu terasa berat di lengan Hashirama. “Dari siapa…?”

“Dari murid saya.” Shigenobu tersenyum lebar sekali, tampak aneh karena bekas luka yang menggurat bibirnya. “Uzumaki Nobuo.”

“Tolong sampaikan kepadanya bahwa hadiahnya sudah saya terima,” kata Hashirama diplomatis, mengisyaratkan pada kerabatnya untuk membawakan hadiah-hadiah itu kembali ke kediamannya.

“Tentu saja.”

Ada dua hal yang terlintas di otak Hashirama saat itu. Pertama, ia sudah berbulan-bulan belum membalas surat terakhir Mito. Kedua, siapa Nobuo?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggested song: speak to me - amy lee  
> implicit sexual scene ahead
> 
> revised 27042018  
> revised 06062018

Madara mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. "Membuat perkampungan di sini?" ulangnya. "Kau bercanda, ya?"

Hashirama menurunkan lengannya, manyun. "Iya, deh, aku tahu ideku jelek...."

Anak lelaki itu mendesah sebal. "Lembah ini masih ditutupi belantara. Membuka hutan nggak bisa sehari semalam jadi, 'kan? Kita nggak bisa tinggal di pohon macam tupai—"

Bibir Hashirama semakin maju, kedua lututnya ia peluk erat.

"Hhh...."

Anak perempuan itu menerawang jauh ke cakrawala. "Bukankah bagus kalau kita bisa tinggal bersama-sama, dengan keluarga kita, di satu desa tanpa saling curiga?"

"Maksudmu membuat aliansi?"

"Ya. Semacam itu."

"Ninja mana ada yang membuat aliansi?"

"Tapi patut dicoba, bukan?"

Madara memicingkan mata ke arahnya. "Aliansi yang nggak dilandasi rasa saling percaya nggak akan bertahan."

"Aku percaya padamu," katanya. "Kamu percaya padaku, Madara?"

Ia mengangguk. Hashirama nyengir.

"Bagus!" Ia sontak berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di atas tebing itu. Sisi telapak tangannya menempel di dahi selagi ia melihat melewati belantara. "Ada padang terbuka di kedua sisi sungai, bisa digunakan untuk sawah dan ladang. Kita tidak akan kekurangan kayu untuk membangun rumah. Ada akses jalan rendah— oh, kita harus membuatnya dulu untuk menyambungkan desa dengan desa lain. Rombongan-rombongan pindahan bisa melaluinya juga dengan aman. Lalu, lalu ... oh! Kita akan membuat tempat latihan untuk anak-anak shinobi juga! Jadi mereka akan lebih siap, dan—"

Menyadari absennya respons dari sahabatnya, Hashirama berhenti mengoceh. Mulut Madara ternganga.

"Kamu sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh, ya?"

"Nggak. Terlintas begitu saja tadi."

"Bikin desa nggak segampang itu, tahu. Meskipun kita sudah jadi kuat dan jadi pemimpin klan, para daimyo pasti masih ingin kita memerangi klan shinobi lain dan daimyo lain."

Hashirama perlahan kembali duduk. Entah bagaimana ia sampai lupa tentang para daimyo itu. Merekalah yang membayar klannya untuk berbagai misi mulai dari mencuri informasi sampai pembunuhan dan perang terbuka. Hanya sekali ia pernah mengunjungi kota tempat daimyo Matsudaira tinggal, itupun tidak sampai bertemu dengan daimyo-nya sendiri. Ayahnya sering mengajak Tobirama berkunjung, tetapi semua pertemuan mereka dilakukan dalam gelapnya malam. Konon, adalah terlarang bagi shinobi untuk melihat kehidupan kota di siang hari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti?”

“Berhenti apa?”

“Berhenti mengambil misi dari mereka.” Hashirama mengangkat bahu. “Jika ada sawah, ladang dan rumah, kita bisa mandiri tanpa uang daimyo. Kita juga bisa berdagang—"

"'Shinobi lahir untuk membunuh'," Madara memotongnya. "Tahu itu, 'kan? Semua orang hidup memegang prinsip konyol seperti itu." Ia menatap telapak tangannya sendiri yang kasar. Penuh bekas-bekas latihan rutin yang intens.

"...Aku nggak mau adikku mati di medan perang, Madara. Tinggal dia seorang yang masih hidup." Hashirama ganti menatap tangannya. Sudah mulai muncul tanda-tanda kasar walau masih lebih halus dari kulit sahabatnya.

"Aku juga masih punya seorang adik." Madara menengadah. "Aku ingin jadi kuat untuk melindunginya."

Hashirama menyetujui dalam hati. Lama mereka terdiam sebelum ia berbicara lagi, "Saling bunuh itu bodoh. Madara ... bagaimana seandainya kita tidak lahir sebagai shinobi?"

"Aku tak tahu. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu." Madara merebahkan diri. "Mungkin kita akan lahir di keluarga petani, keluarga pedagang, atau jadi anak haram salah satu daimyo. Kita mungkin nggak akan pernah ketemu."

Hashirama memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin di atas tebing. Madara benar. Jika ada satu hal yang bisa ia syukuri dari terlahir di keluarga shinobi, hal itu adalah bertemu dengan Madara. Dipandangnya anak lelaki yang berjarak semeter darinya. Anak yang bukan sanak saudaranya sendiri, tetapi seorang asing yang identitasnya tak pernah ia ketahui pasti. Namun, rasanya begitu mudah menumpahkan segala gundah gulananya dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Berbagi keresahan hingga jiwa masing-masing lega.

Mungkin memang sebaiknya Hashirama tak pernah tahu latar belakang Madara lebih jauh.

"Idemu nggak buruk," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Aliansi berupa desa ... rumah bagi berbagai klan...."

Rumah di mana tak ada lagi anak-anak lahir hanya untuk mati di medan perang. Rumah di mana adik-adik mereka bisa hidup dengan aman hingga usia senja.

Rumah di mana mereka tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan jati diri. Rumah di mana mereka bisa bertemu setiap hari tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kita akan mewujudkannya," kata Hashirama, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kita pasti bisa."

Pertemuan mereka hari itu diakhiri dengan ritual lempar batu yang biasa. Selama ia berjalan pulang, Hashirama tak bisa berhenti menatap batu yang tadi Madara lempar. Setelah lama berdiskusi dan berlatih bersama, ia merasa telah mendapatkan jalan keluar dari permasalahan mereka. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan; Hashirama masih tak punya pengalaman perang, dan ayahnya masih menolak—

"Kakak."

Hashirama buru-buru menyelipkan batunya ke dalam baju. Tobirama sudah berdiri menghadangnya.

Perasaannya tidak enak.

* * *

 

 

"Nobuo?" ulang Tobirama di sela-sela kunyahan. "Dia sepupu yang Kakak tonjok dulu, ingat? Karena dia menghujani Kawarama dengan sebaskom telur katak. Ashina-sama mengirimnya ke ibukota untuk berguru kepada samurai. Makanya kita tidak pernah ketemu lagi."

Meski masih pagi, kabut telah menghilang dari lapangan tersembunyi itu. Hashirama membawakan beberapa nasi kepal untuk Tobirama dan Izuna yang hampir setiap hari berlatih di sana. Ia menanti sampai mereka selesai berlatih kenjutsu, lalu membagikan sarapannya. Izuna melanjutkan latihannya dengan bermeditasi membelakangi mereka. Keduanya makan di bangku panjang yang Hashirama buat.

"Anak bongsor dan botak itu?" Hashirama menggali ingatannya, tetapi yang ia ingat hanyalah tawanya yang mengejek Kawarama dan mukanya yang menahan air mata setelah Hashirama meninjunya. "Mito menceritakan dirinya beberapa kali dalam suratnya, tetapi aku nggak pernah ingat. Nobuo mengirimiku hadiah, omong-omong."

Tobirama memerhatikan sebutir umeboshi di jemarinya. "Hadiah?"

"Belum kubuka. Pernak-pernik tak penting, barangkali." Peti kecil itu masih tersimpan di sudut apartemennya. Sedangkan peti hadiah dari sang kaisar telah ia buka. Isinya adalah beberapa batu mulia, kain sutra, bermacam-macam perhiasan, satu set kimono pria yang diwarnai khusus dan dijalin dengan benang-benang emas. Bubuk kopi kumonya telah ia bagi-bagikan kepada staf administrasi yang sering lembur, menyisakan sedikit untuknya sendiri. Pahitnya masih dalam batas toleransi, apalagi efeknya luar biasa. Dua hari terakhir ini ia sanggup lembur tanpa tidur demi mengurus kedua klan Sarutobi dan Aburame.

Meski penasaran, Hashirama enggan membuka peti hadiah Nobuo.

Tobirama tak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu, melanjutkan makannya dalam diam hingga Hashirama berkata, "Semalam, ada surat undangan dari Kaisar Nobutada juga."

Adiknya mengerang sebal. "Jangan bilang dia mau datang lagi."

"Nggak. 'Kan undangan." Hashirama membersihkan tangannya dan melipat rapi dedaunan yang tadi membungkus nasi kepalnya. Ia telah menyisihkan dua buah untuk Izuna. "Ada festival perayaan panen beberapa minggu lagi. Beliau mengundang kami ke kastelnya di pinggiran ibukota, di atas gunung."

"'Kami' siapa?"

"Aku dan Madara." Hashirama mengangkat bahu, menyaksikan asap tipis keemasan menggantung di sekitar tubuh Izuna. "Hanya kami berdua. Pelayan dan pengawal juga boleh dibawa. Semua daimyo dan keluarganya diundang. Acara pribadi tahunan rupanya."

Tobirama menelan umeboshi-nya dengan susah payah. “Kakak harus bawa pengawal.”

“Buat apa…?”

“Seorang daimyo bisa membawa puluhan orang untuk pergi ke ibukota. Status Kakak sudah setara dengan mereka.”

“Jadi maksudmu cuma buat pamer?” Hashirama bertanya setengah jahil. “Unjuk kekayaan Konoha sementara uang kita pas-pasan?”

“Jika Kakak hanya datang berdua saja, orang lain akan meremehkan Kakak.” Tobirama meremas daun yang tadi membungkus sarapannya. “Ingat kalau cuma Kakak yang bukan bangsawan nanti di tempat Kaisar.”

“‘Kan ada Madara. Kami berdua saja sudah cukup.…” Dahinya berkerut selagi Hashirama menyisir kosa katanya. “Apa namanya— intimidatif? Nggak ada yang bisa menyerang kami di jalan nanti. Repot kalau kami membawa banyak orang.”

Tobirama akhirnya mencoret pelayan dari daftar delegasinya. “Pengawal saja, sekadar seremonial. Dua orang seharusnya cukup. Kakak ada usul?”

Sang Hokage mengacungkan telunjuk ke dada adiknya.

“Pekerjaanku banyak. Aku nggak bisa….”

“Makanya, nggak usah.”

“Orang lain saja, Kak, maaf.”

“Siapa, Izuna?” Hashirama melirik ke wanita itu. Ia masih bergeming di posisinya.

“Yakin?” balas Tobirama skeptis. Suaranya direndahkan. “Ke mana-mana pun dia masih harus ditemani.”

“Izuna bisa mengatasi Hisao tempo hari.” Hashirama menyadari mereka belum menyentuh topik ini sama sekali sejak sarapan beberapa hari lalu. “‘Kan kamu yang mengajarinya penginderaan. Saat klan Uchiha baru pindah ke sini, berjalan pun Izuna masih pakai tongkat. Sekarang dia sudah sering berlatih kenjutsu denganmu.”

“Tadinya aku tidak berniat melatihnya….”

“Jadi, kamu keterusan?”

Sebelum adiknya menjawab, suara ketiga bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hokage-sama, Senju-sama."

Kakak beradik itu menoleh ke jalan setapak menuju desa. Uchiha Makoto baru saja tiba, membungkuk menyapa keduanya. Salamnya mereka balas dengan singkat dan sopan.

"Apa Izuna-san sudah berhasil...?" tanyanya. Sepelukan dokumen berupa gulungan dan buku ia letakkan di atas sebuah batu datar.

"Belum, bentuknya masih berupa gelembung-gelembung asap," jawab Tobirama. Ia sudah kembali ke sikapnya yang biasa. "Belum ada bentuk yang lebih padat."

Hashirama melirik tumpukannya. Semua judulnya berkaitan dengan riset cakra dan jurus. Mereka sudah mendokumentasikan sebagian besar jurus-jurus yang diturunkan di setiap klan, walau tak semuanya rela menyerahkan begitu saja bagaimana cara mempelajarinya. Percakapan mereka akhirnya berbelok ke kemajuan bagian riset.

"Jurus-jurus khusus klan Akimichi, misalnya, butuh darah seorang Akimichi untuk menguasainya. Orang biasa tidak bisa menggunakan jurus mereka sebaik mereka sendiri," jelas Makoto. Anak itu terlihat bersemangat menceritakan hasil kerjanya. "Jurus seperti itu tidak akan diajarkan di akademi. Izuna-san berpendapat kita harus mengajari semua murid dari dasar-dasarnya dulu. Taijutsu, metode pengintaian, dasar ninjutsu...."

"Akademi?"

"Benar, Hokage-sama! Semua anak dari semua klan belajar bersama-sama dengan guru dari berbagai klan juga!"

"Ini bagus untuk mendorong integrasi antarklan dan memperkuat persatuan desa." Tobirama mengubah posisi duduknya. Matahari mengintip dari celah pepohonan, sinarnya mengarah langsung ke wajahnya. Ia memicingkan mata. "Bangunan untuk akademi sudah siap, dan banyak orang yang sudah menanyakan kapan masa belajar akan dimulai. Setelah musim dingin—"

"Lebih cepat dimulai lebih baik!" Makoto berseru kelewat bersemangat, tak sengaja memotong kata-kata Tobirama. "Maaf, Senju-sama. Maksudku, dengan perang yang semakin mendekat ... melawan desa ninja lain yang tak kita kenal ... wah!"

"Maksudmu perang dengan Iwa...?" Hashirama menatap adiknya bingung. "Kita tidak akan berperang dengan mereka. Akademi dibuat untuk mengajari semua orang pertahanan diri."

Wajah Makoto seketika diliputi kekecewaan. "Tetapi semua orang tak sabar ingin segera mengerjakan misi. Membangun rumah dan menanam ladang sudah terlalu menjemukan. Kami semua bosan," katanya lagi. "Saya juga ingin pergi ke medan perang. Orang-orang seusia saya sudah tidak sabar mencoba perang, Hokage-sama. Kami ingin unjuk gigi!”

“Jika kita biarkan, para ninja Iwa bisa mencapai Konoha, Kak,” ujar Tobirama datar. “Informasi yang kita punya tentang mereka masih terlalu sedikit.”

Apapun yang hendak ia katakan, lenyap sebelum mencapai lidahnya. Hashirama masih bisa paham mengapa Makoto tak sabar ingin berperang; pemuda seusianya memang berapi-api, seringkali sampai pada tahap ceroboh. Shinobi seusianya banyak yang gugur di medan perang karena tidak memikirkan sesuatu masak-masak dengan kepala dingin.

Namun, sampai adiknya sendiri ... adik yang telah tumbuh bersamanya sejak kecil, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya....

Tulang tangan raksasa keemasan terjulur di antara kakak beradik Senju. Jemarinya yang kurus mengambil sebuah onigiri utuh. Tangan itu kembali ke Izuna, menjatuhkan onigiri di pangkuannya, lalu lenyap dalam kepulan asap cakra berwarna senada. Ia membuka sarapannya dengan gerakan santai, seolah tidak baru saja menghentikan percakapan ketiga orang lainnya, yang masih terpana di bangku kayu itu.

* * *

 

 

Rumah utama klan Senju yang tidak ia huni menjadi naungan bagi para pamannya yang duduk dalam dewan klan, serta beberapa lansia Senju lainnya. Anak dan cucu mereka yang sudah berkeluarga tinggal menyebar di seluruh desa, tetapi rutin mengunjungi mereka setiap hari. Ada pelayan dan pembantu yang mengurus para lansia dan menyediakan kebutuhan mereka. Rumah utama itu adalah salah satu struktur utama yang Hashirama dirikan, lalu dicat dan dihias dengan atribut-atribut khas Senju. Pahatan di ujung atap, pelitur halus yang tidak menutupi tekstur asli kayu, dan ukiran lambang vajra di sana-sini. Aula besarnya di lantai dasar menjadi tempat pertemuan klan rutin yang sering sang Hokage tidak hadiri.

Rapat klan Senju kali itu dihadiri oleh semua anggotanya, kurang lebih tiga ratus orang. Mulai dari yang tertua hingga bayi yang baru berumur dua hari. Lama tak datang, Hashirama barulah menyadari banyaknya wajah-wajah perempuan yang hilang dari kerumunan, digantikan oleh wajah-wajah perempuan muda yang ia ketahui berasal dari klan lain. Satu-dua perempuan baru ini menggendong bayi dalam buaian. Kesemuanya duduk di ujung terjauh dari tempatnya bersimpuh, wajah mereka separuh tertutup bayangan.

Tobirama tampak lebih kusut ketika ia mengambil tempatnya di sisi Hashirama. "Semua ibu-ibu itu," katanya ketika kakaknya bertanya, "memintaku menggendong anak atau cucu mereka bergiliran."

"Bagus, 'kan? Biar mereka ketularan pintarmu."

Tobirama mendengus. Ia masih bungkam soal alasannya berubah pikiran, tetapi sampai rapat dimulai ia tak mengungkitnya lagi. Hashirama pun tidak merasa perlu menanyainya lagi. Ia memilih bertanya tentang wajah-wajah baru di pertemuan.

"Siapa mereka? Bukannya ini pertemuan internal...?"

"Beberapa pemuda Senju mengambil istri dari klan lain. Gadis-gadis kita pun begitu. Makanya mereka tidak hadir lagi di sini."

Usai membuka pertemuan, Hashirama menjelaskan alasannya melepas jabatan kepala klan. Seruan-seruan kecewa memenuhi ruangan selama beberapa saat, yang digantikan gumaman maklum ketika ia menambahkan jabatan itu akan diisi oleh adiknya.

Paman Joji tampak luar biasa lega setelah Hashirama menandatangani surat yang melepas jabatannya sebagai kepala klan Senju. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan prospek pertemuan dengan kedua anggota terbaru dewan desa Konoha. Kali ini, tidak ada omelan mengikutinya ketika ia mohon diri lebih awal dari rapat klan.

Sarutobi Sasuke bahkan tidak menahan cemberutnya ketika Hashirama tiba kembali kantor Hokage. "Kami datang mengharapkan permintaan misi-misi sudah kembali mengalir," katanya. "Tapi tak satupun ada! Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa kepada anggota klanku waktu mereka minta pekerjaan selain bertukang dan mencangkul." Ia masih muda, belum genap dua puluh usianya, tetapi kemampuan bertempurnya sudah terkenal di kalangan shinobi Hinokuni. Selincah monyet, kata orang.

Aburame Mamoru mengiyakannya. "Terimalah tawaran dari Kaisar Nobutada. Selama ini cuma daimyo yang sewa jasa shinobi. Kaisar pasti bayar lebih."

Hashirama menghempaskan diri di kursinya, menghela napas dalam-dalam seraya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Efek kedatangan Kaisar yang hanya sehari terasa besar. Semua orang tak henti-hentinya membicarakan betapa dermawannya beliau. Pelayan-pelayannya membeli banyak bahan makanan dan sake untuk konsumsi rombongan mereka, menguntungkan para petani. Anak-anak kecil memainkan pernak-pernik yang mereka dapat dari rombongan itu, beberapa menginginkan mainan serupa karena tidak kebagian yang gratis. Tentu saja tak ada yang punya; semuanya hanya bisa dibeli di ibukota. Konon impor entah dari mana.

"Aburame-san, Sarutobi-san, Konoha tidak didirikan untuk menghimpun kekuatan militer Hinokuni," ujarnya, merasa ia telah terus mengulangi kalimat yang sama beberapa hari terakhir ini. "Jika ini soal uang...."

Keduanya serentak menggeleng. "Shinobi macam apa yang kerjanya hanya mencangkul?" tanya Sasuke. "Hinokuni membutuhkan kita. Ini adalah suatu kehormatan."

"Tolong jangan menunggu sampai ninja Iwa menyusup ke sini," Mamoru menimpali. "Mereka sudah mengubah dinamika peperangan. Jika para samurai itu tak bisa membendung mereka, kita pun akan kena juga, Hokage-sama."

"Musim dingin akan segera tiba. Waktu yang rentan untuk mengirim pasukan keluar desa. Temui ... temui Yamanaka Inoha. Atau Inuzuka Tsubaki. Mereka mengorganisir patroli di sekitar desa dan pemetaan geografis. Kita masih butuh semua pengetahuan lanskap kekaisaran ini."

Hashirama membenturkan dahinya di permukaan meja begitu keduanya pergi. Kedua kepala klan tersebut kentara masih tak puas akan instruksinya. Tugas pemetaan cenderung membosankan.

Ia sungguh tak paham. Mengapa semua orang begitu ingin berperang? Membunuh sampai diri sendiri dibunuh; tak henti-hentinya menyaksikan sanak saudara dan kenalan sendiri meregang nyawa?

Apa gunanya jadi shinobi kalau bertempur terus yang mereka lakukan dari dalam buaian hingga maut menjerat?

Dirinya yang dianugerahi kapasitas cakra luar biasa dan kekkei genkai langka saja sudah merasa lelah. Dirinya yang digelari sang dewi shinobi saja sudah merasa muak.

Hidup sebagai orang biasa mungkin lebih baik. _Tetapi ... mungkin aku takkan bertemu Madara,_ ia menyanggah dirinya sendiri.

_Madara…._

Menghindari berkas-berkasnya, Hashirama memutuskan mengecek perpustakaan di gedung Hokage. Perpustakaan itu memakan separuh ruang di lantai dasar, jauh lebih besar daripada perpustakaan di kampung lama Senju. Wangi tinta dan kertas menyapa penciumannya begitu ia masuk. Ada dua orang yang sedang bekerja di dekat pintu masuk. Satu orang sedang menjilid ulang sebuah gulungan menjadi buku. Orang lainnya sedang menyalin isi sebuah gulungan yang sudah rusak dimakan rayap. Sang Hokage mengangguk kepada keduanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tidak perlu meladeninya.

"Aku hanya ingin membaca sejenak," ia memberitahu mereka sambil berbisik.

Tobirama mengarsipkan semuanya dengan rapi. Penjaganya telah menyortir semua buku dan gulungan berdasarkan kategori yang sudah dibuat adiknya. Dokumen-dokumen tua diletakkan rapi di satu rak, banyak di antaranya sudah digerogoti ngengat dan serangga pemakan lem. Dokumen ini sedang disalin untuk menjaga isinya. Buku-buku lainnya adalah tentang sejarah klan, pemetaan, sampai dongeng anak-anak. Simbol-simbol yang digambarkan di sampulnya memberitahu Hashirama dari klan mana buku tersebut berasal. Buku dari klan Senju mendominasi hampir semua rak.

Observasinya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang duduk membelakanginya di deretan kursi membaca. Kuncirannya yang panjang menjuntai hingga ke lantai.

"Izuna?"

Izuna terlonjak mendengarnya, membuat Hashirama menyesal telah memanggil. Ketika ia menghampiri, dilihatnya sebuah gulungan terbuka di pangkuan wanita itu. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa yang dilakukannya, Izuna buru-buru menggulungnya kembali.

"Sore, Hashi-san." Sapaannya terdengar formal.

"Kau tidak perlu berhenti hanya karena ada aku," Hashirama menarik kursi lain di sebelahnya. "Maaf mengejutkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jemari Izuna meraba sampul depan gulungannya yang dihiasi motif bunga dan sulur. Cakranya yang tersebar di permukaan meja perlahan memudar.

"Kauingin kubacakan itu...?"

Izuna menatapnya- menoleh ke arah wajahnya. Cakranya meraih pipi dan lengannya. "Kalau suara Hashi-san jelek, aku mau berhenti." Diberikannya gulungan itu.

Tersenyum simpul, Hashirama mulai membaca dari bagian yang terakhir Izuna baca. Gulungan itu ternyata berisi dongeng yang pernah ia dengar di masa kecilnya. Tentang seekor kura-kura yang ingin menjelajah dunia dengan bantuan berbagai hewan. Versi utuhnya tak pernah ia baca. Hashirama kesulitan karena tulisannya berantakan dan pudar di sana-sini. Meski begitu, ia berhasil membacakannya sampai habis. Keseluruhan ceritanya sangat menarik sehingga ia tidak sering-sering berhenti kecuali untuk menarik napas.

Dagu Izuna bertopang pada telapak tangannya. "Tidak buruk," komentarnya. Andai ia tidak berbicara, Hashirama akan mengiranya terlelap. Ia tidak bersuara sama sekali. "Tapi masih lebih bagus suara Tobirama."

Ingatannya akan perdebatan mereka kembali di memori Hashirama. Ia memilih untuk tidak mengungkitnya. "Tobirama sering membacakanmu buku?" Ia menggulung dan mengikat gulungannya dengan rapi.

"Kalau kami berdua tidak sibuk. Makoto payah, sih, bacaannya selalu terlalu cepat." Tangannya membuka dan menutup. "Membaca dengan cakra lama. Bikin capek."

"Mengindera?" Hashirama mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Hebat! Bagaimana caranya?"

"Oh, cuma membedakan tekstur kertas dan tinta." Seolah mencontohkan, telunjuk panjangnya menyusuri huruf pertama penyusun judul gulungan. Tepat di semua goresannya. "Tetap saja makan waktu," keluhnya.

"Ternyata mengindera bisa dipakai begitu juga..."

"Tidak semua orang bisa." Izuna memundurkan kursi. "Saya mohon diri dahulu, Hokage-sama. Pulang—"

Hashirama segera berdiri. "Ikut!"

Izuna menoleh, cakranya penuh rasa kebingungan. Namun, ia tidak menolak ditemani. Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian di desa yang mulai gelap, menikmati senja yang sejuk. Pepohonan wisteria dan kousa sudah mulai melayu. Hashirama telah memperkirakan mereka takkan hidup lebih dari seminggu. Segala tanaman yang ia paksa tumbuh dengan cakranya tak pernah bertahan lama.

Tawa kecil lepas dari mulut Izuna tiba-tiba. Mengerutkan dahinya, wanita Senju itu bertanya, “Kenapa?”

Senyuman lebar Izuna tampak langka dan janggal. “Bukan apa-apa.” Kemudian ia menambahkan lirih, “Hashi-san … Anda dan Kakak akhir-akhir ini akrab, ya.”

Hashirama berhenti melangkah. “...Ada apa memangnya?” Dan mengapa ia mendadak menyebutkan hal ini? Ia dan Madara ‘kan memang teman dekat. Semua orang juga tahu. Namun, jantungnya tetap berdebar-debar mendengar pernyataan itu.

“Aku ‘kan pengindera yang semahir Tobirama.” Izuna menemukan lengan baju sang Hokage dan menariknya untuk mempercepat langkah. “Cakra kalian berdua waktu bersama-sama terasa berbeda. Seperti terus menerus menarik satu sama lain.” Senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran. “Aku benar, ‘kan?”

“Bu, bukannya itu wajar?” Hashirama tertawa canggung. Namun, ia harus mengakui pengetahuannya soal cakra tidak seluas adiknya. Ia hanya tahu penggunaan cakra untuk ninjutsu dan medis.

“Tentu saja itu wajar!” Izuna menyeretnya ke belokan jalan setapak. Rumah-rumah sudah semakin jarang di sini. Hutannya melebat kembali, menandakan mereka telah masuk ke wilayah klan Uchiha. “Itu wajar terjadi pada para shinobi kuat dengan ikatan batin yang dalam, tahu.  Tapi … bahkan ikatan cakramu dan cakra Tobirama tidak sampai seintens itu….”

Hashirama harus mengakui ia tidak kenal jauh adik Madara ini. Pertemuan mereka setelah pakta perjanjian disahkan jarang terjadi, terutama karena kesibukan Hashirama mengawasi pembangunan desa. Tobirama yang lebih sering bertemu, karena mereka rutin latihan setiap hari.

Izuna melepaskan genggamannya di depan gerbang masuk kompleks. Sebelum ia pergi mengikuti penjaga gerbang ke dalam, ia melambai dan berkata, “Sampai nanti—” cengirannya merekah kembali, “— _Oneesan_!”

_Kakak…?_

Ia tidak salah dengar, ‘kan?

Ia tidak salah dengar Izuna memanggilnya _kakak,_ ‘kan?

Hashirama menjauh dari gerbang, berjalan tak tentu arah. Perjalanan mereka barusan dari perpustakaan terus berulang di dalam memorinya. Cengiran jahil Izuna. Tindak tanduknya yang janggal. Curigakah ia?

_Sampai nanti, Oneesan!_

Begitu Hashirama tiba di tepi danau, ia menjatuhkan diri berlutut. Disembunyikannya wajah dalam kedua telapak tangan.

Apa yang Izuna ketahui? Mengapa ia bersikap begitu? Mengapa ia repot-repot menawarkan diri mengantarnya pulang? Mengapa hanya panggilan _kakak_ saja bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Mengapa wajahnya sepanas napas paska katon Ma—

“Kamu ngapain, Hashi?”

“Bukan kenapa-kenapa!” serunya, antara terkejut dan malu. Namun, melihat langsung wajah Madara membuatnya ingin menjerit lagi. Buru-buru ia menegakkan diri, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan berpura-pura membersihkan bagian bawah kimononya dari rumput dan tanah.

“Kamu tadi bersama Izuna.” Madara mendekat. “Adikku bilang apa padamu?”

“Bukan apa-apa!”

“Terus kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?”

“Aaaah!” Hashirama menutup wajahnya lagi. Kakak beradik sialan!

“Heh.” Didengarnya Madara terkekeh meremehkan. “Apa jadinya kalau orang sedesa tahu Hokage mereka berperilaku macam anak gadis begini? Sungguh tidak berwibawa.”

Hashirama mengintip dari sela jemarinya. “...Izuna memanggilku _kakak,_ ” ungkapnya.

Air muka Madara berubah seketika. Ia berpaling. “...Itu saja membuatmu tersipu?”

“Kamu … kamu paham, ‘kan, implikasinya...?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Madara merengkuhnya. Hashirama membebaskan lengannya untuk melingkarkan tangan di sekitar pinggangnya. Segala keruwetan di otaknya tentang perilaku Izuna berhenti mengganggunya, dan Hashirama bisa merilekskan diri.

“Adikku memang iseng begitu,” katanya. Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung wanita itu. “Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.”

“...Baiklah.”

Gelap dengan cepat menyelubungi danau. Madara menggandengnya kembali mendekati kompleks. Langkah keduanya begitu lambat, kentara tak ingin segera tiba meski malam telah tebal menggumpal.

“Bagaimana harimu?”

“Aku tadi bertemu dengan ketua klan Sarutobi dan Aburame,” ungkap Hashirama. “Mereka menuntut misi dariku. Kuberikan misi patroli dan pemetaan, tapi itu nggak cukup.”

“Klan-klan lainnya yang tidak bergabung dengan kita masih menyanggupi permintaan para daimyo,” Madara menimpali. “Merekalah yang sibuk menjaga jalan-jalan dari perampok. Jelas sekali mereka semua payah. Perampok-perampok itu bahkan berani berkeliaran di sekitar Konoha.”

“Sejak kaisar datang, semua orang jadi tertarik dengan konflik lagi. Aku tak mengerti….” Hashirama menengadah, memerhatikan kanopi hutan yang bermandikan cahaya bulan sabit. “Mengapa mereka semua begitu ingin berperang? Tidakkah mereka merasa lelah? Tidakkah….” Ia menghela napas.

“Hashirama.” Nadanya mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkan subyek pembicaraan itu. “Kau harus belajar untuk tidak memikirkan pekerjaanmu.”

“Bagaimana bisa, aku punya segunung tanggung jawab. Aku sudah bukan ketua klan, tetapi pekerjaanku tetap saja banyak.”

“Setiap kali kaudatang kepadaku, hampir cuma pekerjaan saja yang kita bicarakan.” Madara menggamit lengannya. “Kapan kamu istirahat?”

“Ini … ini yang kita berdua cita-citakan. Apa salahnya…? Apa….” Hashirama menghentikan kata-katanya. Kapan ia terakhir kali beristirahat? Makan pun ia lakukan di sela pekerjaan. Walaupun ia sempat makan berdua dengan adiknya, pembicaraan mereka tak pernah jauh dari persoalan desa. Tapi itu tidak salah, ‘kan?

“Ada saatnya kamu harus berhenti memikirkan desa. Sebentar saja—”

“Madara, orang-orang ingin segera berperang!” Suara Hashirama meninggi karena frustrasi. “Desa kita bahkan belum terancam. Tsuchinokuni terletak begitu jauh di utara, masih ada samurai di perbatasan, tetapi baru sekadar info begini saja semuanya … semuanya … sampai anak-anak pun ingin mengangkat senjata dan—” Tangannya mengibas, lepas dari genggaman sang Uchiha. “Kau seharusnya tahu ini.”

“Aku tahu, Hashi! Dulu kita tidak memperhitungkan sang kaisar, benar. Kau ini yang Hokage; kau yang menentukan akan jadi apa Konoha ini. Kamu hanya tinggal menolak! Bisa apa Nobutada kalau kita menolak?”

“Tapi merekalah— rakyat Konoha sendiri yang menginginkan perang! Aku nggak bisa langsung menolak tanpa mendengarkan apa mau mereka—”

Madara menggeram rendah, “Meski itu artinya membiarkan anak-anak mati di medan perang lagi?”

“Nggak! Hanya ninja dewasa saja—”

“Mereka pun akan mati meninggalkan anak-anak! Konoha akan penuh dengan anak yatim piatu. Siapa lagi yang akhirnya harus mengurus mereka? Kau juga, Hashirama! Pemikiranmu itu bisa menyeret berbagai generasi ke dalam perang tanpa akhir!”

“Kalau begitu kita tinggal mengontak para ninja lain! Kau dan aku bisa memulai sistem desa ini, menghentikan perang antarklan dan pertumpahan darah.” Hashirama berhenti, terengah-engah. Keringat mengucur deras di pelipis hingga lehernya. “Kita bisa … membuat perjanjian dengan mereka juga….”

“Kita berdua dan Nobutada tidak sejalan. Desa lain tidak begitu.” Rerumputan berkeresak saat Madara berpindah posisi, mendekati sang Hokage. “Mereka tak punya kuasa menolak permintaan penguasa.”

“Dan jika kita menolak Nobutada?” Hashirama mengira-ngira mana letak matanya. Penglihatannya sendiri belum segera beradaptasi dengan kegelapan. Sulit menerka apa pikiran sahabatnya ini jika ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. “Kita mendirikan desa masih di wilayahnya. Dia selalu membiarkan para daimyo berkonflik di antara mereka sendiri menggunakan tenaga para shinobi, selama mereka tidak memberontak langsung terhadapnya. Sekarang kita menolak perintahnya langsung—”

“Tak ada shinobi sekuat kita berdua, Hashi,” Madara memotong, dan halilintar menyambar tiga kali. Kilatnya sekejap menerangi hutan, membuat Hashirama menemukan matanya yang merah.

“...Apa maksudmu?”

“Jika dia menggunakan cara-cara keras, kita berdua saja cukup untuk menghancurkan pasukan Nobutada.”

“Jadi kamu memilih mengobarkan perang terhadap kaisar daripada melawan invasi Tsuchinokuni? Lalu apa bedanya, anak-anak penduduk biasa akan jadi korban—” Hashirama menyentuh tenggorokannya sendiri. Ia merasa tercekik. Napasnya berubah cepat dan pendek-pendek. Ia membungkuk bertumpukan lutut, mulutnya terbuka lebar menghirup sebanyak mungkin udara.

Suara Madara dingin ketika ia menyatakan pendapatnya. “Perbedaannya adalah, kita memilih pertempuran mana yang ingin kita jalani. Bukannya mematuhi perintah bangsawan yang seenaknya bersantai sementara para shinobi menyabung nyawa!” Rerumputan kembali berkeresak.

“Madara, ma—”

Ia sudah pergi.

* * *

 

 

Ketika ia tiba di kantornya, Hashirama pertama-tama menyalakan beberapa lilin untuk menerangi ruang kerjanya. Angin yang menyusup lewat celah-celah kayu berulang kali mematikannya, sehingga ia harus menyumbatnya dengan mokuton. Ia menjumpai setumpuk laporan dari kelompok pengintai dan pemetaan menggunung di mejanya. Sepiring makan malam pun tersedia, ditutupi oleh sehelai saputangan. Napasnya masih berat, maka hal kedua yang ia lakukan adalah menulis balasan untuk Uzumaki Mito yang sudah berbulan-bulan tertunda. Sepupunya bercerita banyak mengenai riset fuinjutsu, tetapi bahasan itu seolah melintas tanpa sempat singgah di otaknya sedetik pun.

_Beribu-ribu maaf belum membalas suratmu yang terakhir. Konoha masih terus dibangun, sampai Kaisar Nobutada sendiri datang ke sini! Percaya nggak? Aku nggak menyangka orangnya seperti itu, sih, menurutmu gimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali setiap kaupergi ke ibukota, ‘kan?_

Kuasnya berhenti. Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk berfokus pada surat ini, pikirannya terus kembali pada Madara. Mengapa mereka tadi malah bertengkar dan memperumit persoalan? Apa maksudnya dengan memberontak pada kaisar? Hashirama tak ingin Konoha maju perang, tetapi kalau dewan desa mendesak….

_Maaf surat ini pendek sekali. Jadi Hokage benar-benar menyita waktu. Kalau kau datang ke kastel kaisar di penghujung musim gugur, mungkin kita bisa bertemu di sana. Aku turut diundang._

Hashirama menggulung suratnya, menaruhnya dalam tumpukan dokumen yang akan dibawa asistennya pada pagi hari. Ia menyambar sebuah buku tebal dari atas tumpukan lain, berisi daftar penduduk dan alamat hunian masing-masing. Napasnya sudah lebih ringan.

Lilin di hadapannya telah jauh memendek ketika hujan mendadak turun. Hashirama mengabaikannya sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Bulu kuduknya meremang, pertanda bahaya. Perlahan ia bangkit menuju ke jendela terdekat, menggeser kacanya, lalu mengeluarkan tangannya.

Air hujan itu kental dengan cakra. Ia bisa merasakan perlahan tenaganya seolah mengalir larut terbawa aliran air. Cakra ini korosif.

Bukan cakra manusia.

Tetapi bukan yang seperti dulu. Yang itu tidak menurunkan hujan.

Hashirama memang bukan shinobi pengindera, tetapi tak butuh kemampuan setajam adiknya untuk tahu bahwa hujan ini tidak alamiah. Ia melompat ke atap kantornya, merunduk untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Air hujan bercakra melicinkan permukaan atap dan membanjiri dirinya menembus seluruh lapisan pakaiannya. Jarak pandangnya luar biasa buruk. Segala suara dan bau telah ditenggelamkan oleh hujan itu.

Tanah bergetar.  Hashirama kenal getaran ini. Seolah entitas seberat seribu shinobi baru saja mendarat dalam jarak  beratus-ratus meter. Tanah bergetar lagi, membuat semua bangunan berderak-derak bersamaan. Ketika ia menghitung sampai tiga dan tak ada lagi getaran muncul, barulah sang Hokage bertindak.

Ia membuat beberapa mokubunshin, menyebarkannya ke seluruh desa. Tak ada orang lain di luar. Semua jendela dan pintu tertutup rapat. Bagus. Hewan-hewan pun semuanya menghindari hujan,  mungkin juga dilindungi oleh penga suh masing-masing karena  tak seekor pun yang berlarian panik seperti hewan-hewan liar dulu . Akan tetapi ada beberapa naungan yang terterjang angin badai hingga rusak. Hanya di tempat-tempat itu ia bersua dengan para penduduk di luar.

Ia menandai semua tempat yang membutuhkan bantuannya, lalu menghapus para bunshin itu. Mempertahankannya di bawah siraman hujan bercakra menguras energinya.

Usai penglihatannya beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, Hashirama melompat turun. Terlalu berbahaya melompati atap-atap dengan kondisi cuaca seperti ini. Semua rumah buatannya tidak terpengaruh, tetapi intensitas hujan dan angin sudah mulai menghancurkan beberapa atap dan dinding bangunan lainnya. Air ada di mana-mana; menggerojok dari atap rumah, mengaliri permukaan. Ia melesat ke arah rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Seperti dugaannya, atap bangunan itu sudah mulai berlubang.

“Hokage-sama!” Seorang Hyuuga menyambutnya, pucat pasi membawa lentera minyak. “Atapnya—!”

Hashirama menenangkan para penyembuh lain yang langsung panik mendatanginya. “Bagaimana dengan orang-orang di bangsal?”

“Aman! Ada cukup selimut dan kayu bakar untuk malam ini, tapi—”

“ _Atapnya!”_

Dibiarkannya ia dituntun menuju tempat atap rumah sakit mulai hancur diterpa hujan. Tubuhnya terus mengucurkan air, dan kulitnya mulai terasa dingin. Rambutnya melekat ke wajah dan pakaian, basah kuyup. Hashirama mengabaikan ketidaknyamanannya untuk bekerja memperbaiki atap.

" Hokage-sama..." seorang pasien bertanya takut-takut. "Yang barusan tadi itu ... apa?"

Sang Hokage sudah nyaris menggulirkan jawaban yang bertengger di lidahnya, ketika ia ingat ia tak boleh membuat orang lain lebih takut lagi. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya sambil menggeleng. "Akan kuperiksa dulu. Tolong tenanglah di sini."

Ia tidak membuang waktu untuk berlama-lama; segera setelahnya ia berpindah ke tempat-tempat lain yang sudah ditemukan mokubunshin-nya. Akademi. Rumah dewan klan Senju. Sebagian rumah klan Hyuuga. Deretan pertokoan. Mokuton-nya tumbuh secepat kedipan mata, menyelimuti semua struktur kayu dengan pelindung ekstra. Ia tidak membuang waktu untuk berbincang, ucapan terima kasih mereka tertelan deru hujan.

Semua orang pasti sedang panik saat ini, berharap atap dan dinding mereka tak akan runtuh diterpa ganasnya cuaca  atau getaran tadi . Wangi tanah terguyur air merebak di seluruh desa. Penciuman shinobi yang terlatih, seperti seorang Inuzuka, pasti tahu ada yang tak beres dengan baunya. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk meminta bantuan anggota klan tersebut, tetapi tugasnya saat ini belum selesai.

Bergerak secepat ini pun, tubuhnya sudah melemas. Tenaganya terkuras deras. Air hujannya beberapa kali tertelan, terasa pahit di lidahnya. Hashirama tak bisa berhenti, tak boleh berhenti; hanya dirinya seorang yang bisa bergerak di luar saat ini! Ia harus terus maju  sebelum makhluk itu kembali bergerak !

Ia sedang menuju kompleks klan Uchiha ketika ia merasakan kejanggalan lebih jauh di selatan. Memfokuskan diri, sang Hokage berusaha mendengar menembus guyuran air. Ada sesuatu yang masif bergerak di selatan, kemungkinan sumber malapetaka ini. Wujudnya raksasa.

Geraman dan gerungan yang mendadak membahana mengonfirmasi dugaannya. Bijuu. Pasti seekor bijuu. Tapi jenis yang manakah ini? Gelap membuatnya kesulitan menerka bentuk siluetnya.

Itu tak penting— pertama, ia harus mendekat. Di sisi selatan ini hanya ada padang terbuka, ladang dan hutan. Makhluk itu masih jauh dari pusat desa.  Tetapi begitu ia mendekat, kerusakan yang ditimbulkan akan lebih parah lagi.

Kali ini, ia tidak akan bertindak gegabah.

Hashirama mengumpulkan cakranya, meledakkannya dalam wujud pijakan kayu raksasa.  Ia tak bisa mengambil risiko mengeluarkan  mokuton terkuatnya karena masih dekat pemukiman.

Sang bijuu mendeteksi kehadirannya— ia meraung.

Detik berikutnya, pijakannya hancur dihantam. Bukan masalah; ia segera membuat pijakan baru, melompat-lompat mendekat sambil terus membuat tembok-tembok pelindung di sekeliling desa. Ia tak bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan maksimal jika Konoha beresiko terkena imbasnya.

Serangan bijuu itu tak beraturan, membabi-buta meluluhlantakkan segala yang bisa ia raih. Pepohonan dan gumpalan tanah terlontar ke mana-mana. Sesekali nyaris mengenainya. Hashirama mengarahkannya menjauhi desa. Naga-naga kayunya tumbuh dari tanah, menancapkan rahang mereka ke tungkai dan ekor si bijuu. Makhluk itu berontak. Kedua lengan Hashirama berdenyut nyeri, gemetar menahan tenaganya.

“Sial—!”

Pijakannya yang terbaru hancur disabet ekor sebesar batang ek raksasa. Ia telah salah memperhitungkan jumlah ekornya— fatal sekali. Hashirama mengertakkan gigi, menjejak pecahannya. Permukaannya licin terkena hujan. Ia terpeleset. Tak menyerah, ia menancapkan kuku-kukunya untuk bertahan— lupa kalau ia masih belum stabil di udara—

Sang bijuu memekik. Sesuatu yang berpendar memasuki area penglihatannya, menendang hewan itu jauh ke selatan. Debum jatuhnya bergema. Raung dan pekiknya memelan. Hilang. Sang Hokage mendarat di tanah yang tak rata, tetapi segera bangkit untuk mengejar. Sesuatu menyambar tubuhnya, mengurungnya dalam penjara berpendar kebiruan. Alasnya yang tak rata padat dipijak meski masih tembus pandang. Tetesan air berkurang jauh di dalam.

Jemari Hashirama sudah membentuk segel untuk meledakkan kurungannya ketika suara seseorang mencegahnya.

“Jangan dikejar!”

“Bijuu itu—” Kata-katanya terputus begitu ia menoleh. Sahabatnya datang menghampiri, menyadarkannya bahwa ini adalah jurus miliknya. Ia mengenakan kimono rumahan, bukan pakaian berkerah tinggi seperti biasanya.

“Sudah berapa lama kau ada di luar?” Madara mencengkeram lengannya begitu kuat hingga Hashirama berjengit menahan sakit. Ia menyeretnya lebih jauh ke dalam susano'o-nya hingga mereka tiba di bagian dahinya.

“Aku nggak apa-apa, sungguh!” sanggahnya, mengusap air dari wajahnya. “Ada yang lebih gawat di sini—”

Cakra Madara yang tebal menerpanya. “Hashi, tolong dengarkan aku.” Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya, ekspresinya diwarnai sesal. “Perhatikan dirimu sendiri.”

“A—” Hashirama terdiam. Sosok Madara mengabur di hadapannya. Perutnya mendadak bergolak. Pendaran susano'o-nya meredup dan dunia berputar—

* * *

 

 

"Ayah memintaku mengikuti Kakak. Beliau tahu Kakak sering hilang dari kampung."

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kampung, Hashirama bungkam seribu bahasa. Lengannya terus menerus menyenggol batu yang ia simpan. Seolah benda itu mampu menenangkan hatinya yang berkecamuk. Hashirama mungkin bukan tipe pengindera sepertinya, tetapi ia tahu Tobirama sedang marah. Cakranya meninggalkan jejak seperti tetesan air dari baskom yang bocor. Jejak kecil, tetapi beriak-riak. Ketenangannya yang biasa absen entah ke mana.

"Gaya taijutsu Kakak berubah, tahu tidak? Kakak sudah jarang berlatih denganku. Tapi aku bisa tahu."

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Pertanyaannya keluar serupa cicitan. "Tahu apa, Tobirama?"

Adiknya berbalik. "Kakak menggunakan taijutsu yang mirip dengan gaya Uchiha."

Di kejauhan, gerbang masuk kampung sudah terlihat. Kegiatan sore hari berlangsung seperti biasa. Ada anak-anak yang berlatih kenjutsu. Beberapa pria memperbaiki pagar dan kandang ayam. Hashirama terus menundukkan kepala, sapaan orang tak ia hiraukan. Rasa bersalahnya menggelayut membebani hati. Matanya berkaca-kaca, yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

Shinobi tak boleh menangis atau menunjukkan emosi.

_Tapi aku bukan shinobi. Meskipun iya, haruskah aku membuang emosiku sendiri?_

“Kau telah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan Ayah, Hashirama!” Butsuma murka semurka-murkanya. Wajahnya sampai memerah penuh emosi.

Tobirama diam di sisinya, menghindari menatap Hashirama. Ia sendiri tak berani melihat ke wajah sang ayah; malah memilih untuk menatap jalinan tatami yang hangat sementara kakinya perlahan-lahan kebas ditimpa beban tubuhnya.

“Ayah sedang melihat kesungguhanmu berlatih, tetapi kamu malah pergi menemui orang asing. Ninja dari klan lain, pula! Apa yang kaupikirkan? Apa kau berniat mengkhianati klan? Jawab!”

“...Tidak, Ayahanda.”

“Sudah berapa banyak rahasia klan yang sudah kaubocorkan?”

“Tidak ada, Ayahanda! Aku bersumpah—”

“Paparkan temuanmu, Tobirama.”

Dengan suara monoton, Tobirama memulai penjelasannya. “Aku sudah mencocokkan deskripsi fisiknya dengan data-data shinobi klan lain yang kita miliki. Anak itu bernama Madara, dan ia berasal dari klan Uchiha.”

Buku-buku jarinya mendingin, gemetar. Dari seluruh klan-klan yang menghuni Hinokuni, Madara ternyata anggota klan yang sudah lama berseteru dengan Senju turun-temurun. Musuh bebuyutan mereka.

“Kau tidak terkejut.”

Hashirama tidak mengindahkan pernyataan sang ayah. Ia sudah tahu Madara adalah seorang shinobi. Namun tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha.

Karena Madara sama sekali tak serupa iblis yang diceritakan para tetua Senju.

“Lihat Ayah, Hashirama,” perintahnya. Butsuma tak lagi mengeraskan suara, mencegah orang di luar mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. “Kepergianmu yang diam-diam sudah diketahui tetua klan. Menurut hukum kita, kau harus dibunuh saat ini juga.”

Hashirama menelan ludah. Ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tak tahu apa. Bibirnya mengering. Wajah Madara terus berenang-renang dalam ingatannya. Kalau ia mati di sini, saat ini juga, ia takkan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Impian mereka akan terkubur sebelum lahir. Madara tak akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya….

“Tapi aku tak mungkin membunuh anak perempuanku sendiri.”

Ia mengerjap bingung. _Eh?_

Butsuma segera melanjutkan, “Hanya ada satu cara bagimu untuk membayar ketidakpatuhan ini.” Ayahnya mengacungkan telunjuk ke arahnya. “Kau harus menangkap Uchiha Madara, hidup atau mati!”

Punggung Hashirama seketika lemas.

* * *

 

 

Ketika tersadar, Hashirama menemukan dirinya terbaring di lantai kayu. Sebuah lentera yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tubuhnya menerangi tempat yang ternyata sebuah lorong. Ada pintu shoji di sebelah kiri, dan papan-papan kayu penahan badai di sebelah kanannya. Badai masih berlangsung di baliknya.

Desanya!

Cepat-cepat Hashirama bangun, tetapi terpaksa berbaring kembali karena pusing melandanya. Pakaiannya yang basah kuyup melekat ke kulitnya. Dinginnya menusuk hingga ke belulang. Gemetaran. Ia merintih.

“Pelan-pelan.” Didengarnya Madara berkata begitu dekat. Tangannya menyelusup di antara punggung dan lantai, perlahan mendorongnya ke posisi duduk. “Bisa berdiri?”

Ia mengangguk, menegakkan tubuh sambil bertelekan bahu sahabatnya. Madara menjejalkan sebuntal pakaian kering ke tangannya dan menuntunnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ia menutup pintunya dari luar. Cahaya sepasang lilin di dalam memberitahu Hashirama bahwa tempat itu sebuah kamar. Buru-buru ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan mengenakan kimono hitam yang dipinjamkan kepadanya. Ukurannya terlalu besar, namun cukup tebal untuk menghalau udara dingin. Rambutnya yang basah menetes-netes di tatami, sehingga ia buru-buru menyambar pakaian basahnya dan kembali ke lorong.

Papan dan pintu penahan badai disusun rapat melindungi lantai dari terpaan hujan, kecuali satu di ujung selasar. Ia bisa melihat pendaran biru susano'o terlihat di langit, sosoknya membungkuk dengan sayap melingkupi badan. Seorang pelayan mendadak muncul di sudut, menukar pakaian basahnya dengan handuk tebal sembari membungkuk singkat. Hashirama segera membungkus rambutnya.

"Dasar ceroboh."

Wanita itu menoleh, mendapati Madara berdiri di sudut dengan lengan terlipat. Wajahnya masam. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil, sehingga Madara menariknya menjauh dari celah. Sehelai haori tebal disampirkan di bahunya. Hashirama tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menolak. Ia mendudukkannya bersandar ke pintu shoji. Telapak tangan Madara panas di kedua pipinya yang dingin.

"Ada bijuu—"

"Aku juga lihat, Hashirama," Madara memotongnya. "Tapi kamu tidak bisa mengejarnya begitu saja di tengah badai penuh cakra korosif!"

"A, aku ... bisa pinjam susano'o-mu?"

"Lalu gimana dengan rumah-rumah di desa?" ia balas bertanya. “Aku menggunakan susano'o untuk memayungi seluruh desa.”

“Tapi….”

"Istirahatlah dulu di dalam. Kita bicara lagi nanti." Madara membukakan pintu, mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk dengan anggukan kepala.

Hashirama tidur menggunakan bantalan kayu, rambutnya yang basah tergerai di sekitaran lantai. Ia menatap siluet punggung Madara yang bersandar di pintu shoji. Ia tak bisa tidur. Kilat terus menyambar dan halilintar terus pecah di langit Konoha. Apakah semua rumah selamat? Apakah bijuu-nya sudah pergi? Bagaimana dengan ladang dan sumber air mereka? Berapa lama badai ini berlangsung? Cukupkah persediaan obat mereka di rumah sakit?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk di benaknya, membuat kantuk tak kunjung bertandang.

Madara mendadak bangun menjauh. Hashirama memaksa dirinya beringsut mendekati pintu. Napasnya memburu ketika ia menggesernya sedikit, mendapati beberapa penghalang badai di depan kamarnya telah disingkirkan. Hujan masih turun, tetapi di luar gelap gulita. susano'o-nya telah menghilang.

"Jangan keluar."

Satu kaki Hashirama telah menyentuh bibir selasar. Madara bahkan tidak menoleh.

"Masih badai. Mana susano'o-mu?"

"Badai biasa. Kamu masih belum boleh keluar, Hashirama." Ia menengok ke arahnya, kembali ke posisi duduknya yang tadi. "Bijuu-nya sudah pergi. Lebih jauh ke arah selatan."

“...Kamu yakin?" Hashirama duduk di sisinya. Ia baru menyadari rambutnya telah mengering.

“Sangat.” Ia memejamkan mata. Selubung kebiruan di sekitar mereka beriak. “Seranganmu barusan cukup melemahkannya.”

Helaan napas lega lepas dari dalam dadanya. Punggungnya lemas bersandar pada dinding kayu. Mereka tidak memperkirakan area ini sering dilewati bijuu, karena tidak ada bekas-bekas kontaminasi cakra atau vegetasi yang rusak dalam satu jalur. Jika bijuu itu kembali, pelindung fisik seperti dinding mokuton-nya tidak akan cukup menahan serangan. Pelindung yang diciptakan setiap klan hanya mampu menangkal manusia. Bukan makhluk bercakra masif….

“Tidur sana.”

Hashirama tersentak dari perenungannya. “Aku terus memikirkan bijuu itu. Kita butuh lebih banyak pertahanan….”

“Simpan buat besok, Hashi. Kembalilah ke dalam.” Madara menggeserkan pintu untuknya.

"Kamu sendiri malah tidur di luar sini." Ia mengembalikan haori-nya. "Ini kamarmu, 'kan?"

"Memang." Madara memiringkan kepalanya ke arah lain. “Pakai saja untuk malam ini.”

Hashirama mengerutkan dahi. "...Kamu marah, ya?"

"Nggak."

"Jangan marah, dong...."

"Kubilang aku nggak marah."

"Madaraaaa...." Ia meletakkan dagu di lengannya.

"Hashirama, sudah kubi—" Madara menoleh dengan cepat, dan kata-katanya terpenggal. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Keduanya bergeming.

"Kalau kamu memilih tidur di luar karena marah denganku, aku minta maaf." Hashirama menundukkan kepalanya. “Aku juga … minta maaf untuk yang tadi sore. Kamu benar. Aku memang kelelahan. Aku….”

Madara merentangkan haori untuk menyelubungi tubuh mereka berdua. Ditariknya Hashirama mendekat. "Dasar nekat," protesnya di telinga wanita itu, "mengejar bijuu sendirian di tengah badai. Badanmu ini tetap badan manusia, tahu. Kamu sudah pingsan karena kebanyakan bekerja. Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri lebih sering."

“Iya….” Kepalanya bersandar di ceruk bahunya, menghirup aroma familier cemara hinoki.

Ia masih mencemaskan desa. Namun dengan badai separah ini, meski tak lagi bersalut cakra bijuu ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Jarak pandangnya buruk, dan staminanya akan terkuras sia-sia dengan cepat. Orang lain pun tak akan sanggup bertahan lama dalam badai dan kegelapan. Tak ada yang bisa membantunya di luar.

Malam ini terasa semakin panjang.

"Jangan tidur di sini." Madara menyenggolnya. Ia mengecup ubun-ubunnya sebelum Hashirama berdiri.

"Kamu nggak ikut?" tanyanya melihat Madara masih tetap duduk. "'Kan dingin."

"Kamu saja yang tidur di dalam. Aku nggak usah."

"Kenapa hanya aku? Tempatnya cukup untuk kita berdua, kok."

Madara menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Kau memintaku...?"

"Aku ingin ... tidur sambil peluk kamu," ungkap Hashirama malu-malu sembari menggeser pintu. "Habisnya ... kamu hangat."

Madara menggamit tangannya. "Benar hanya peluk?" Ekspresinya yang serius mengusir kantuk Hashirama.

"Kamu, um...." Ia memilih-milih kata-katanya. "Kalau kamu bersedia, aku mau." Antisipasi akan beberapa menit ke depan membuatnya tegang.

"Bersedia apa, bikin skandal?" godanya.

Tawa keras Hashirama lepas seiring dengan pecahnya petir. "Bikin skandal!" ulangnya, terengah karena tertawa. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajahnya. "Baiklah. Ayo bikin skandal."

Kali ini Madara mengikutinya ke dalam. Ia menyalakan sebatang lilin, cahayanya jatuh tepat di atas futon tempat Hashirama bersimpuh.

"Warna hitam cocok juga untukmu."

"Eh? Ini...?" Hashirama menunduk. Barulah ia melihat sulaman halus lambang klan Uchiha di kerah kimononya. Perlahan senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya. Dirabanya sulaman itu dengan hati-hati, lalu dirasakannya dagunya diangkat.

"Ya." Madara berlutut di hadapannya, menempelkan hidung dan dahi mereka. "Sangat cocok denganmu." Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut Hashirama di belakang telinganya, lalu menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi wanita itu. "Aku tak tahu apa aku harus melepasnya atau tidak...."

Bibir Hashirama bergetar saat menyentuh bibirnya. Dicengkeramnya kimono di paha Madara. Ciuman mereka bermula pelan. Ia menggigit lembut bibir bawah Hashirama sebelum mundur. Ada air mata di jemarinya.

"Hashi...." Madara menyeka jejak basah di pipi Hashirama. "Kamu kenapa?"

"I, ini bukan apa-apa," katanya menenangkan sambil mengeringkan wajah. "Aku ... aku...." Berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya kepada Madara. Pria itu tampak begitu santai, cahaya lilin jatuh di sisi wajahnya, menerangi profil tubuhnya, bagian dadanya yang tak tertutupi kimono....

"Lihat ke mana?"

Tatapannya segera kembali ke wajah Madara yang menyeringai jahil. Hashirama memalingkan kepala, merutuk ketidakmampuannya mengungkapkan rasa. Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini, biasanya ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan isi hati, tetapi....

Setiap ia menatapnya, pikiran Hashirama macet sendiri. Segala suku katanya rontok sebelum mencapai lidah. Tangannya terkepal di kerah, merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum kencang di balik rusuk— oh demi rikudou sennin, ada apa dengan dirinya ini?

"Hashi, masih mau lanjut?"

"Aku mau," ungkapnya, cukup keras mengalahkan terpaan badai di dinding-dinding kediaman Madara. Tatapannya meluncur turun melewati lehernya, dan Hashirama mengerang frustrasi untuk kedua kalinya. Rasa hangat di dalam dirinya yang ia rasakan ketika mereka berciuman di bawah cemara kembali. Kali ini, dengan intensitas yang semakin tinggi seiring dengan sentuhan satu sama lain.

"Kemarilah...."

Hashirama menjatuhkan diri ke dalam rengkuhannya. Madara mengecup dahi dan bibirnya, membuka celah dengan lidahnya. Sementara Hashirama berfokus pada ciuman mereka, Madara mendorongnya hingga ia telentang di futon. Ia mengerjap, sesaat bingung akan perubahan posisi yang mendadak ini.

"Begini lebih baik," bisiknya. Madara duduk di atasnya. Diambilnya tangan wanita itu, dan diletakkannya di sabuk kimononya. "Tarik," perintahnya tegas.

Hashirama mematuhinya. Desahannya tertahan saat kimono Madara membuka menampakkan perut dan dada bidangnya. Pakaiannya seolah jatuh dalam gerak lambat sementara ia meletakkan telapak di tubuhnya yang hangat.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh seorang lelaki tanpa pakaian. Akan tetapi, ini _Madara._ Uchiha Madara, yang sudah ia kenal kenal begitu dekat melebihi sanak familinya sendiri; Madara yang memahaminya lebih dari siapapun juga....

"Madara...." Hashirama mendengar dirinya sendiri membisikkan namanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi. Jemarinya menemukan garis-garis bekas luka kasar torehannya dahulu kala.

Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Di sinilah ia, di sebuah desa yang lahir dari visi mereka berdua, dengan seluruh keluarga mereka tinggal di dalamnya. Dan saat ini, Hashirama terbaring di kamar Madara, di bawahnya—

“Hashi.” Ia memutus lamunannya. “Jangan pikirkan pekerjaan dulu. Semalam ini saja.”

Wanita itu menggeleng, tangannya meraih bahu. “Bukan soal itu. Aku hanya.…” Hanya apa, rasanya sulit diutarakan. Berbagai hal berkecamuk dan bercampur di benaknya, tetapi hanya satu yang menonjol dari lainnya. Satu hal yang mendominasi seluruh dirinya di detik ini.

“Kalau kau masih ragu—”

“Madara,” panggilnya, menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi pria itu. Ia bisa melihat dadanya naik turun seiring dengan tarikan napas. “Aku memercayaimu.”

“Aku juga percaya padamu.” Senyumannya merekah. “Kamu sudah ada di sini.”

Detik berikutnya, kimono Hashirama terbuka lebar, dan Madara menunduk menjelajahi lekukan-lekukan lembut di baliknya. Desah dan jeritnya tertelan gemuruh badai di luar. Jemarinya mencengkeram rambut pria itu sementara tubuh mereka menari dalam satu ritme senada.

Malam itu, ia membantunya melupakan sejenak tentang desa, tentang kaisar, dan tentang politik Konoha.

Malam itu, Hashirama hanya ada untuk Madara seorang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me hear your thoughts :'D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggested song: the other side - ruelle  
> implicit sexual scenes ahead
> 
> revised 28042018

Usianya sepuluh tahun, dan Tobirama benci berbicara pada pintu.

“Kakak?” panggilnya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam selain isak teredam.

Kakaknya dikurung di gudang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, meskipun ia sudah berusaha agar ayah mereka tak lagi menjatuhkan hukuman yang sama. Sejak ia memergokinya di tepi sungai tempo hari, Hashirama terus mendiamkannya. Menganggapnya seolah tidak ada walaupun Tobirama terus bersamanya— atas perintah ayahnya dan inisiatif sendiri. Tiga hari terakhir hanya dihabiskannya berkeliling kampung, selalu tak pernah jauh dari pengawasan kerabat mereka yang lain, sebelum kembali ke gudang untuk tidur.

Lagipula, Hashirama bukan shinobi. Ia tidak paham bahwa kepentingan klan harus diletakkan di atas keinginan pribadi. Menggali informasi dari musuh adalah tugas utama seorang ninja. Anak Uchiha itu pastilah berpikiran serupa, dan memanfaatkan keramahan Hashirama untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

Dasar iblis.

Ia hanya ingin melindungi kakaknya, tetapi ia memperlakukannya seolah ia yang bersalah. Hashirama-lah yang menyusup pergi bertemu anak Uchiha itu, bukan dirinya. Ia hanya mengikutinya untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya dan memastikan keamanan klan mereka. Meski bukan shinobi, kakaknya memiliki cakra dan bakat di atas rata-rata. Di atas dirinya sendiri. Ayahnya bilang, bahaya jika bakatnya itu jatuh ke klan lain.

Namun, besok semuanya akan berakhir. Segalanya akan kembali normal, dan mereka akan mendapatkan informasi berharga tentang klan Uchiha.

Tobirama menatap sebutir jeruk yang terbungkus di tangannya, lalu pintu gudang yang terkunci. Terdengar derit dan kelontang dari dalam, memberitahunya bahwa Hashirama pasti membongkar-bongkar tumpukan barang tua. Ia memutar kunci, mendengar engsel berderit, disusul sambutan dingin sang kakak.

“Nggak usah masuk.”

Tobirama bergeming, membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka sehingga ia bisa mengintip. Punggung Hashirama menghadapnya, tangannya sibuk merapikan isi gudang agar ia bisa tidur nyaman. Anak lelaki itu mengulurkan bawaannya.

“Aku bawa jeruk.” Tak ada tanggapan. “Kakak belum makan dari siang.”

“Nggak usah,” balasnya ketus. “Tidur sana.”

Lengannya perlahan turun. Tobirama tak menyangka rasanya semenyakitkan ini. Hashirama belum pernah berkata sekasar itu kepadanya. Kesal sekalipun, selalu cepat sirna. Namun, tawanya sudah lama absen dari pendengaran. Mengapa Hashirama harus sesedih ini?

Ia berlutut di sisi pintu. “Kutinggal jeruknya di sini—”

Sebuah sapu patah dilempar asal-asalan ke samping. “Bawa saja. Aku tidak lapar.”

Tentu saja ia bohong. Tobirama beberapa kali mendengar perutnya keroncongan seharian ini. “Besok kakak bisa sakit,” ia bersikeras.

Gadis itu masih memunggunginya. “Aku nggak pernah sakit, ‘kan?”

“Kak—”

“Kubilang, pergi sana!” Hashirama akhirnya menoleh, wajahnya diterangi obor di luar gudang. Ada jejak basah berkilauan di pipinya. Kemarahan di wajahnya lenyap saat ia menyadari tindakannya. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah. “Maaf, Tobirama … tolong tinggalkan aku.”

Ia menyelipkan jeruknya ke dalam, lalu perlahan menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali. Sebelum ia sanggup beranjak, didengarnya isakan Hashirama. Dekat sekali.

“Kawarama dan Itama sudah nggak ada.…” Suaranya teredam kayu. “Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu juga.”

Tobirama menggigit bibirnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tercenung ia menatap permukaan pintu. Terbersit tipis rasa iri, betapa mudahnya Hashirama menangis dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya….

* * *

 

 

Bantalnya berdegup. Berdenyut. Bernapas.

Hashirama membuka mata kepada keremangan ruangan yang bukan miliknya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mendorong dirinya bangun. Bantalnya bergerak di bawah tekanan tangannya, yang segera mengenali tekstur berotot undak lekuk dadanya. Rupanya semalaman ia tidur menelungkup di atasnya.

Tangan kanannya separuh melayang di atas permukaan tubuh, menemukan tempat yang degupnya dapat ia rasakan di ujung jari. Hashirama menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga, perlahan menunduk, mendaratkan kecupan khidmat di atas jantungnya.

“...Hashi.”

Sapaan itu tak menghentikannya. Dari undakan ia pindah ke lekukan, melompati torehan bekas luka, lututnya mendorong dirinya maju. Kimono pinjamannya yang tak terikat jatuh melebar seperti tirai di sekitar mereka. Tubuh di bawahnya menggeliat, napasnya berdesir halus ketika ia meraih sisi tubuhnya. Namun, Hashirama mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, menahannya di sebelah kepala, di atas rambutnya yang terserak, dan wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

“Pagi, Sayang.”

Madara menyeringai. Hashirama menciumnya dalam-dalam, membiarkan kulit telanjang mereka bersentuhan dan lidah mereka bertemu. Kehangatan yang familier segera mekar di antara kedua kakinya, dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa Madara pun sama.

“Sekali lagi?”

“Sekali lagi.”

Madara mendorongnya hingga telentang, sama seperti semalam. Ia tak membuang waktu bersikap lembut; kuku dan giginya meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di dada wanita itu. Kamarnya pun kembali bergaung dengan desahan mereka berdua selama ia berada di dalam tubuh Hashirama lagi.

Puncaknya tercapai dan terhempas begitu saja; terlalu cepat, terlalu sekejap— tetapi ia pun sadar malam tak bisa berlangsung selamanya. Ia tak memejamkan mata, memfokuskan diri ke rupa kekasihnya yang terlindung bayang, memanggilnya tanpa suara selagi seluruh energinya tercurah pada tarian mereka— 

Seandainya, seandainya matahari tidak pernah terbit....

“Hujannya belum berhenti juga,” bisik Hashirama beberapa saat kemudian, nyaris kehabisan napas. Ia merapatkan diri ke tubuh Madara, yang langsung merengkuh dan membelainya. “Jam berapa ini…?”

“Sebentar lagi terang.” Pria itu mengecup puncak kepalanya, lalu menguap lebar-lebar. “Aku tak bisa tidur.”

“Eh, kenapa?”

“Kamu mengorok, tahu.” Madara menatapnya lurus-lurus. “Oi, aku bercanda...” tambahnya sembari menahan tawa melihat Hashirama berguling menjauh, murung.

Petir menyambar, halilintar pecah, dan sang Hokage sepenuhnya terjaga.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersantai di sini, tak tahu apa-apa tentang keadaan desa yang ia pimpin? Pemimpin macam apa yang lupa akan keadaan rakyatnya sendiri?

Hashirama tersentak bangun, buru-buru merapikan kimononya. Jantungnya berdebur kencang, dan jemarinya terlalu gemetar untuk mengikat obi. Madara mendadak sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menyentuh tangannya yang tak mau stabil.

“Kamu nggak bisa keluar pakai ini,” bisiknya. Tatapannya menenangkannya. “Tunggulah sebentar.” Ia meninggalkan kamar.

Hashirama tak bisa diam menunggu. Tak puas mondar-mandir di kamar itu, ia menggeser pintu sedikit, mengintip ke lorong yang temaram. Hujan di luar masih cukup deras. Udara kental dipenuhi bau yang janggal. Cakra murni. Apakah bijuu itu kembali setelah ia usir? Tidak, tak mungkin. Jika ya, ia pasti tahu. Madara pasti bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana dengan rumah sakit setelah ia tinggal semalam? Apakah masih aman? Apakah orang-orang yang sedang sakit baik-baik saja di sana? Apakah—

Derap langkah dari ujung lorong mengumumkan kembalinya Madara. Hashirama menyambar kimono yang ia bawakan— bukan kimono yang semalam ia pakai; masih kimono hitam yang senada, tetapi tanpa sulaman lambang klan di manapun. Usai berganti pakaian, Hashirama menuju bukaan terdekat, hatinya diliputi kecemasan.

Sang Hokage menapak halaman, dengan kepala klan Uchiha di sisinya. Ia memayunginya dengan payung kertas dan susano’o-nya. Keduanya tak saling bicara. Tangan Hashirama terkepal begitu erat hingga kuku-kukunya menusuk ke telapak tangan. Awan di langit tak lagi setebal semalam, tepiannya mulai berkilau keemasan seiring terbitnya matahari. Sekilas ia melihat wajah-wajah penasaran mengintip dari balik jendela rumah-rumah mokuton, penghuninya masih ragu untuk keluar. Sejauh ini tak ada rumah yang rusak. Derap langkahnya menyipratkan lumpur ke ujung pakaian dan mengotori telapak kakinya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat beberapa orang berkerumun di depan kantor Hokage. Rambut keperakan Tobirama membuatnya menonjol di kerumunan itu. Hashirama mempercepat langkahnya.

“Tobirama!”

“Kakak!” serunya, wajahnya yang tegang segera digantikan kelegaan. “Dari mana saja—” Kata-katanya terputus saat ia mendapati Madara di sisinya, meliputi tubuh mereka berdua dalam susano’o. Tatapannya terarah ke kimono pinjaman yang membalut tubuh kakaknya.

Pandangan Hashirama menyapu kerumunan. Semuanya berwajah lelah, tetapi lega. “Bagaimana dengan desa…?”

Separuh kerumunan itu seketika menundukkan kepala. “Lumbung dan ladang kita rusak parah, Hokage-sama. Sebagian sawah-sawah yang sebentar lagi siap panen hancur. Satu-satunya sumber air kita tercemar.”

Jantung Hashirama serasa meluncur turun ke perutnya.

“Kita akan kelaparan.”

* * *

 

 

Hujannya reda sebelum tengah hari.

Hashirama menyibukkan diri dengan berkeliling desa seperti semalam. Batang-batang pohon yang ditumbangkan angin bertebaran di sana-sini. Ada cabang-cabang berat yang menjatuhi rumah, tetapi selain atap yang hancur tak ada kerusakan berarti pada infrastruktur desa. Pagar pelindung yang semalam didirikannya hanya melingkupi desa dari arah selatan. Sementara pijakannya yang hancur terserak di sana-sini seperti batu-batu besar. Beberapa jatuh di ladang sayuran.

Orang-orang akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar, membersihkan desa dari sampah dan membawa kerabat mereka yang terluka ke rumah sakit. Tempat itu dipenuhi orang. Para penyembuh kewalahan menangani pasien yang terus menerus datang.

“Hokage-sama,” seorang gadis penyembuh Hyuuga menahan lengannya usai Hashirama mengecek persediaan obat-obatan mereka. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah byakugan-nya yang aktif. Ia terpaksa berteriak mengatasi tangisan bayi dan anak-anak yang kegerahan. “Maukah Anda membantu kami sebentar? Ada beberapa pasien patah tulang yang butuh bantuan— oh, di sebelah sini….”

Hashirama mengangguk sebelum ia selesai berbicara. Orang-orang yang cedera umumnya masih berada di luar rumah ketika angin kencang mulai menerpa, menerbangkan dahan patah dan kayu-kayu lepas hingga menabrak mereka. Ia memasang senyumannya untuk menenangkan para pasien sementara ia menyambungkan tulang dan otot mereka kembali.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menemuinya lagi setelah Hashirama menutup luka pasien kesepuluh, seorang anak kecil yang berusaha tegar di depannya meski lengannya bengkok dengan aneh. Ia meminta izin untuk berbicara dengannya berdua saja, maka mereka pun pergi meninggalkan bangsal. Wajahnya gugup.

“Ada apa?” Hashirama mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi agar tatapan mereka sejajar.

“Persediaan obat kami sudah habis, Hokage-sama,” jawabnya lirih. Ia merapikan helaian rambutnya yang lepas dari gelungan. “Aku lari ke kediaman Hyuuga barusan, tapi stok pribadi kami pun menipis. Tanaman obat kami mati semua semalam.”

“Bukankah kalian punya jaringan perdagangan?” tanya Hashirama lembut sambil menyentuh bahu gadis kurus itu. “Kalian bisa membeli dari luar desa, ‘kan?”

“Itu … itu sudah lama tersendat. Pedagang biasa tidak berani lewat karena banyak bandit. Mereka bawa pedang dan ahli memakainya juga.”

“Namamu….” Hashirama berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Kyoko, bukan? Aku akan mengusahakan sesuatu, oke? Tenanglah.”

Gadis itu mengangguk, tersenyum lemah. “Terima kasih, Hokage-sama.”

Tobirama muncul di depan kantornya bersamaan saat ia kembali. Bagian bawah kimononya penuh lumpur dan rambutnya basah kuyup.

Hashirama menutup pintu ruang rapat di belakangnya. "Dari mana kau...?"

"Hulu sungai. Banyak ikan-ikan mati di sana dan airnya tak bisa diminum lagi." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, memegangi dadanya. "Sudah kuminta orang untuk mengambil ikan-ikan yang mati itu dari sungai sebelum terbawa ke danau. Untuk sementara kita harus mencari sumber air lain. Ada ... sungai kecil, di sebelah timur...."

"Kamu menyelam barusan?"

Tobirama menggeleng, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Napasnya berat dan pendek-pendek. "Cuma ... masuk ke air."

"Sama saja, tahu." Hashirama menarik kursi terdekat untuknya. "Istirahatlah dulu di sini." Ia sendiri duduk, membenamkan wajah ke dalam telapak tangannya. Tanpa diminta, ia menceritakan keadaan di rumah sakit barusan kepada adiknya. Tobirama menyimaknya hingga ia selesai berbicara.

“Klan-klan lain sudah menyumbangkan semua persediaan obat yang mereka punya, tetapi kita butuh lebih.”

"Desa-desa di sekitar Konoha sudah terlebih dulu terkena imbas bijuu ini," jelasnya. "Kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan mereka. Kota terbesar yang paling dekat adalah kediaman Daimyo Matsudaira."

"Kita butuh makanan dari luar.” Hashirama teringat akan laporan lumbung dan ladang yang hancur. “Apakah kita bisa menyuratinya...?"

"Aku ragu, Kak. Dia dari dulu terkenal pelit. Petani di sini dipajaki terlalu tinggi." Mendadak Tobirama menegakkan diri. "Kakak naiklah ke kantor. Madara sudah kembali."

* * *

 

 

Madara sudah berganti ke pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan saat bertempur, minus zirahnya. Tubuhnya menguarkan bau hujan.

"Bijuu itu menjauh ke selatan," paparnya sebelum Hashirama sempat duduk di belakang mejanya. "Kuduga dia tidak akan berani kembali, tetapi lebih baik tidak mengambil risiko."

Hashirama mengerjap. "Kau bermaksud memburunya...?"

"Ada satu desa lain yang luluh lantak dilewati. Aku harus menghentikannya sebelum dia membuat lebih banyak kerusakan. Bahaya jika dia kembali mengincarmu."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau yang semalam mengusirnya." Madara bergeser ke jendela, sekilas melirik keadaan di bawah. "Cuma mokuton-mu dan susano'o-ku yang bisa menahannya. Aku akan berangkat secepatnya."

Hashirama menggesekkan telapak di pangkuannya, mengelap keringat yang telah mengumpul. Sungguh mudah memberinya mandat mengejar bijuu itu, hanya sepatah kata yang dibutuhkan. Namun, hatinya digelayuti keengganan. Desa sedang krisis, dan ia butuh Madara di sisinya. Hashirama tahu ia bersikap tidak adil seperti itu; pilihannya hanya mereka berdua, dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan desa.

"Satu minggu," ujarnya lemah. "Bawalah tim kecil dari klan Inuzuka dan Yamanaka."

Madara mengernyit. "Mereka hanya akan menyusahkanku. Aku sendirian sudah cukup."

"Ini perintah, Uchiha-san." Hashirama mengangkat dagunya, tanpa suara meminta pria itu untuk mematuhi wewenangnya.

"Jika itu yang Hokage-sama inginkan," Madara membungkuk singkat, air mukanya tak terbaca. "Saya akan berangkat satu jam dari sekarang."

"Hati-hati," tambahnya, tak sanggup menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Setelah sosoknya menghilang melewati ambang, barulah Hashirama menyadari adiknya berdiri di sudut kantor. Lengannya terlipat di dada. Rambutnya yang masih basah menempel ke pelipisnya.

"Semalam kukira Kakak tertidur di kantor, tapi Kakak tidak ada di sini." Tobirama meninggalkan dinding, pandangannya terarah ke lantai. "Kakak dan Madara...."

Jantung Hashirama berdebur lebih kencang. "...Ya?"

Sunyi menyusul. Ia menunggu sampai Tobirama mengutarakan isi pikirannya, tetapi momen itu tak kunjung tiba.

Tobirama menarik pintu membuka. Ia berhenti sejenak di ambang, berkata dengan suara berat, "Sekarang sudah jelas Kakak ada di mana semalam."

Hashirama beranjak. “Itu—”

Namun, pintu berdebam menutup.

Punggungnya ia hempaskan ke sandaran. Mengapa belakangan ini adiknya bersikap aneh di sekitarnya?   


* * *

 

 

Dalam satu minggu berikutnya, Konoha menerima dua tamu yang tak disangka-sangka.

Tamu pertama adalah sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari seratus orang dari sebuah desa kecil yang baru saja dihancurkan bijuu setelah Hashirama usir.

“Kami mohon dengan amat sangat,” pinta lelaki tua yang memimpin mereka ke Konoha, dahinya menyentuh tanah di hadapan sang Hokage. “Separuh desa kami tewas, tak ada rumah yang tersisa, makanan pun tak punya. Anda dulu sudah membantu kami menangani bandit, jadi….” Suaranya melemah, hilang.

Hashirama mengangsurkan sekotak besar ramuan obat di tangannya kepada orang terdekat, lalu berlutut. “Berdirilah. Rumah-rumah kami masih berdiri. Anda dan sanak saudara sedesa bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu.” Ia memindai pengungsi lain yang berbaris di belakang pria itu. Puluhan wajah lelah buru-buru menatap tanah. Ada pria-pria yang memanggul cangkul dan garu. “Jika ada yang masih sehat, bantulah kami di ladang.”

“Anda….” Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, matanya berbinar penuh harapan. “Anda bisa menyehatkan ladang kembali setelah dirusak monster itu?”

“Ah, tidak … semua klan shinobi di sini tahu caranya—”

“Terima kasih!” Ia menggenggam tangan Hashirama erat-erat. “Terima kasih banyak!”

Namun, di penghujung hari itu Hashirama harus menghadapi wajah masam Tobirama.

“Aku tahu Kakak bermaksud baik dengan menampung mereka, tetapi di mana mereka akan tinggal?” keluhnya nyaris putus asa di kantor Hokage usai mengantarkan laporan kerusakan sawah dan ladang Konoha. “Tolong jangan bilang Kakak mau membuatkan rumah mokuton lagi. Kakak sudah nyaris pingsan membuatkan barak darurat untuk mereka.”

Hashirama membalikkan laporan, berusaha memahami data-data yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sayang otaknya tak sanggup mencerna apapun. ‘Nyaris pingsan’ bahkan tidak cukup menggambarkan seberapa lelah dirinya. Saat ia kembali ke kantor, tubuhnya gemetar hebat sampai ia nyaris tak bisa berdiri. Ia memaksa dirinya mengunyah buah-buahan kering untuk mengembalikan sebagian energinya sebelum Tobirama tiba.

“Bagaimana dengan pasokan makanan?” Hashirama mengalihkan pembicaraan, mendekatkan lilin yang sudah memendek untuk menerangi mejanya. “Bijuu itu tidak membunuh hewan liar, ‘kan?”

“Mereka pergi dari habitatnya, dan pemburu kita harus pergi lebih jauh hanya untuk mencari seekor babi hutan.” Tobirama mendudukkan diri. Dalam temaram lilin, ia terlihat sama lelahnya dengannya. “Jika sawah-sawah sehat kita sudah dipanen, kita bisa menanam sayuran sebelum musim dingin….” Pembicaraan mereka berbelok membahas pangan.

Kesibukan mengurus desa dan pengungsi dari desa tetangga membuat topik keberadaan Hashirama di malam badai bagai tersingkir. Di satu sisi, wanita itu merasa lega tak perlu membicarakannya. Di sisi lain, ia masih merasa bersalah tidak terus terang akan hubungannya dengan Madara.

Ia tahu sekali bahwa Tobirama masih memendam rasa tak suka terhadap pria itu.

Pagi harinya, Hashirama dibangunkan oleh guncangan dari Hyuuga Kyoko, penyembuh yang ia bantu tempo hari. Gadis itu membawa kabar kedatangan tamu kedua.

“Maaf saya menyelonong masuk, Hokage-sama! Senju-san mengirim saya … katanya ada tamu penting di gerbang menunggu Anda—”

Tanpa menunggu Kyoko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hashirama melompat bangun, menyambar haori dan mengenakannya sembari melompat keluar jendela. Tobirama dan Akimichi Chokichi ada di gerbang timur, bersama dengan sebuah rombongan kecil yang membawa sebuah tandu bersepuh emas di atapnya.

Mustahil Kaisar Nobutada kembali tanpa pemberitahuan, ‘kan?

Dugaannya terpatahkan ketika Chokichi bergeser, menampakkan pria kurus berkumis yang familier.

“Ukyo-san,” sapa Hashirama. “Ini kunjungan yang mendadak sekali.”

Ukyo mengabaikannya. Ia malah mengendus udara, dahinya mengernyit melihat orang-orang lusuh mondar-mandir membawa berbagai perlengkapan. Langkah mereka dilambatkan di hadapan tamu tersebut, diam-diam melirik menontonnya.

“Huh,” dengusnya sembari berkacak pinggang. “Hanya perasaanku, atau Konoha langsung berubah kumuh setelah ditinggal Kaisar…?”

“Ukyo-san, desa kami baru dilintasi bi—”

“Angkut semuanya ke penginapan,” Ukyo memotong penjelasan Chokichi, memberi tanda pada pelayan-pelayan yang tadi membawakan tandunya. Sebagian di antaranya membawa peti-peti berat, yang mereka dorong perlahan-lahan.

Cuping hidung Chokichi melebar. Ukyo berbalik, tatapannya jatuh pada Hashirama yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya. “Ini dia Hokage kita!” serunya dibuat-buat, kedua lengannya terangkat bagai terkejut. “Ayo, temani aku ke penginapan!”

“Ini mendadak sekali,” kata Hashirama ketika mereka memasuki distrik pasar. “Jika Anda memberitahu kami sebelumnya, kami dapat menyambut Anda lebih baik lagi. Maaf atas kekacauan ini.”

“Oh, malah bagus, ‘kan?” kata Ukyo tak sabaran. “Aku bisa melihat seperti apa aslinya Konoha. Bagus untuk pengamatanku.” Ia memilin kumisnya dengan puas.

“Jadi kunjungan Anda ini dalam rangka apa?”

Ukyo mengabaikannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Setibanya di penginapan, ia meminta makanan dan akomodasi sekelas yang mereka berikan pada Kaisar Nobutada kemarin. Tobirama yang mengikuti mereka mengulangi permintaannya dengan datar— Hashirama langsung sadar adiknya sedang menahan murka. Ia dan Chokichi bahkan tidak tinggal untuk berbasa-basi. Hanya sepasang kunoichi yang sibuk melayani mereka. Suasananya jauh berbeda dari kunjungan pertamanya. Kali ini tidak ada pelayan yang membagikan permen maupun anak-anak yang riuh di jalanan. Semua orang yang berlama-lama di depan penginapan segera diusir pergi oleh bawahan sang tamu.

Setelah satu jamuan mendadak dan bercawan-cawan sake, Ukyo baru membuka mulut akan maksud kedatangannya. “Begini,” ujarnya, tubuhnya terhuyung maju dan mundur. “Nona cantik ini akan jadi daimyo … eeh, maksudku, Hokage satu tingkat dengan daimyo. Wilayah Matsudaira dibelah dua. Ngamuk sih dia, eh tapi masa bodoh….” Pupil Ukyo mengarah turun dari wajah lawan bicaranya, dan berhenti di dada Hashirama.

“Konoha memiliki aset yang sungguh luar biasa.”

Hashirama memejamkan mata dan menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati. Kunoichi yang berdiri di sudut ruangan bertukar pandang cemas. Udara bergetar. Satu-dua helai rambutnya mulai keluar dari sisiran yang rapi. Ketika Hashirama membuka mata, Ukyo mengeluarkan gulungan dari balik kimononya, yang ia lempar asal-asalan.

“Nih. Dari Kaisar.” Ukyo menoleh ke sudut. “Kalian berdua, oi. Nanti ikut ke atas, ya? Ya?” Ia menyeringai tak sopan. Salah satu gadis segera pergi duluan, sementara gadis lainnya membereskan sisa makan malamnya.

“Kalian tak perlu melakukan ini,” desis Hashirama pada gadis kedua, begitu pelan hingga bibirnya nyaris tak bergerak. “Dia sudah mabuk, sebentar lagi pasti tertidur.”

Gadis itu malah menatapnya keheranan. “Kami sudah terbiasa,” ucapnya sambil menumpuk mangkuk-mangkuk kosong dari meja kecil. “Semua kunoichi sudah dilatih untuk ini, Hokage-sama.”

Saat ia menyaksikan gadis itu menyusul rekannya ke atas, kuku-kuku Hashirama menancap ke gulungan itu. Gulungan yang serupa dengan yang Madara bawakan berminggu-minggu lalu saat ia pulang berburu. Cap resmi kekaisaran tertera di sampulnya. Matanya menyusuri tulisan tangan indah meliuk di dalamnya, mengabadikan titah Kaisar Nobutada memberi mandat pada Ukyo untuk menilai aset desa Konoha dan menilai seberapa banyak pajak yang dapat mereka bayar tiap tahunnya.

Semakin jauh ia membaca, semakin berat hatinya. Pajak yang diminta Nobutada mencakup lebih dari separuh yang biasa dibayarkan Matsudaira setiap usai panen padi. Dengan kondisi desa yang baru saja diluluhlantakkan bijuu, mustahil mereka bisa membayar jumlah ini tepat waktu….

Punggungnya melemas ketika ia tiba di akhir surat. Nobutada hanya bersedia mengurangi jumlah tersebut jika Hashirama setuju Konoha maju perang melawan Tsuchinokuni sebagai militer Hinokuni. Jika sang Hokage menolak semua syarat-syaratnya, Kaisar akan menggunakan cara-cara….

“Nggak perlu jawab sekarang,” ujar Ukyo tiba-tiba, masih menyesap sake lagi. Hashirama sampai lupa ia masih ada di situ. “Santai saja. Aku ingin tinggal di sini juga.” Ia terhuyung berdiri. “Waktunya menikmati aset pertamaku.”

Dengan satu bungkukan menghina dan lirikan kurang ajar ke tubuh Hashirama, Ukyo terseok menaiki tangga.

* * *

 

 

Kepalanya pusing sekali. Bukan karena mabuk; Hashirama tak menyentuh sake selama menjamu Ukyo. Baunya saja sudah membuatnya mual. Gulungan darinya terbuka di meja, dijauhkan dari remah daging panggang.

"Tidak disebutkan berapa lama dia akan tinggal di sini." Tobirama meletakkan sumpitnya dengan rapi di piring. "Hanya tertulis 'hingga tugasnya selesai'. Aku curiga Nobutada menunjuknya sebagai penghubung antara Konoha dan Kaisar."

"Menjijikkan," sengal sang Hokage. "Dia membuatku muak."

Tobirama menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Dia menganggap para kunoichi sebagai  _ aset _ kita!” Hashirama mendorong piringnya menjauh. Dagingnya masih utuh tak tersentuh. “Kalau tadi kaulihat wajahnya….”

Ia masih belum lupa pelajaran-pelajaran yang ia curi dengar semasa kecil. Touka menertawakannya saat Hashirama mengungkapkan rasa jijiknya. Menurutnya banyak gadis kecil yang mengeluhkan hal itu, tetapi jika sebuah perang taruhannya seorang shinobi harus siap melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan kemenangan klan.

“Kak, aset utama Konoha memang penduduknya,” Tobirama berkata pelan. “Kita begitu ahli dalam hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan penduduk biasa.”

“Aku tak menganggap kalian semua seperti sumber daya yang dapat dihabiskan dan dibuang begitu saja.” Hashirama menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. “Sampaikan pada dewan desa untuk berkumpul pagi besok, kita akan membahas ini.” Setelah gulungan dirapikan dan piring-piring dibawa pergi, Hashirama meletakkan dahinya di permukaan meja yang dingin, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, “Andai Madara ada di sini….”

Sepuluh kepala klan duduk mengelilingi meja rapat tiga jam kemudian. Wajah-wajah mereka tak sedikitpun menampakkan kantuk meski matahari masih belum menampakkan diri. Usai Hashirama menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, semua orang serta merta menegakkan diri dan berbicara bersamaan.

“Tunggu apa lagi?”

“Akhirnya!”

“Sanak saudaraku sudah bosan bertanya kapan kita akan perang lagi—”

“Kapan kita bisa mengutus pengintai? Oh, aku tak sabar!”

“...Kak?”

Sang Hokage terpana di kursinya, mencengkeram pegangan tangannya erat-erat. Baik adiknya maupun Izuna, yang datang mewakili kakaknya, tidak melawan pendapat dominan di meja. Akhirnya ia berusaha mencari dukungan dari Hyuuga Mori, tetapi pria tua itu bahkan tak menatapnya. Suaranya belum terdengar sejak ia masuk ke ruang rapat.

Ia menunggu hingga semua orang selesai mengutarakan reaksi mereka, lalu bertanya, “Apakah kalian sungguh ingin Konoha maju perang? Desa ini tidak dibentuk untuk menyuplai tenaga perang.” Nadanya nyaris memelas di bagian akhir. “Sudah cukup kita saling bunuh selama puluhan generasi; mengapa kita harus meneruskannya lagi?”

Nara Shikana mengangkat alisnya. “Anda tidak mengharapkan kami semua menghabiskan hidup hanya untuk menggarap sawah, ‘kan? Shinobi lahir untuk membunuh.”

Hashirama terhenyak.

Yamanaka Inoha membaca cepat gulungan dari Kaisar. “Kaisar Nobutada bersedia meminta daerah lain menyuplai kebutuhan kita selama kita memerangi Tsuchinokuni.”

“Kaisar sudah punya samurai—”

“Samurai saja tidak cukup.”

Ukyo bersandar di ambang yang terbuka, membungkuk singkat pada semua ketua klan. Ia terlihat bugar, tak seperti orang yang baru mabuk semalaman. Tatapannya berhenti sejenak pada Izuna sebelum kembali ke sang Hokage. “Selamat pagi. Saya dengar Anda mengadakan rapat. Maafkan kehadiran mendadak ini.” Ia mengambil kursi dari sudut ruangan, dan menyeretnya ke ujung meja. Duduk tanpa dipersilahkan.

“Nah, seperti yang saya sebutkan tadi, para samurai tidak cukup menahan Tsuchi. Kaisar mereka membentuk desa ninja, dan menginvasi perbatasan dengan cepat. Dibutuhkan ninja untuk melawan ninja.” Ukyo menyeringai. “Tidak susah, ‘kan?”

"Klan Aburame setuju untuk berperang," ujar Aburame Mamoru tiba-tiba. Senyuman Ukyo tidak dibalasnya.

"Klan Sarutobi setuju," Sasuke menyusulnya.

Hashirama menghindari menatap kedua kepala klan tersebut. "Saya hanya akan setuju jika seluruh kepala klan bersedia menyumbangkan tenaganya." Tatapannya menyapu meja, diam-diam berharap tak ada lagi yang akan berbicara. Namun, harapannya pupus seketika.

"Kami setuju," Chokichi berbicara mewakili trionya.

"Klan Inuzuka juga setuju."

"Klan Shimura bersedia." Shimura Keita tampak berapi-api, penuh percaya diri.

Hyuuga Mori mengangguk singkat, dan berkata berat, "Hyuuga setuju."

Hashirama tahu Mori sependapat dengannya soal ini. Persetujuan darinya terasa bagai hantaman di rusuknya. Wajah Ukyo semakin berseri-seri.

Tinggal dua orang yang belum berbicara.

“Ukyo-san,” panggil Izuna. “Apa saja imbalan yang dijanjikan oleh Kaisar jika kami setuju berperang untuknya?”

“Semua yang Konoha butuhkan,” jawab Ukyo santai. “Kuli, uang, bahan makanan, pakaian, obat-obatan. Aku bisa menulis kepada Yang Mulia saat ini juga dan meminta semua itu.”

Izuna menelengkan kepalanya. “Kalau begitu, klan Uchiha juga setuju.”

Madara takkan setuju. Madara takkan setuju. Ia akan murka dan mengamuk, pergi dari rapat saat ini juga. Namun, mengapa adiknya sendiri berseberangan dengannya? Mengapa Hashirama tidak tahu tentang ini? Mungkin jika ia menyempatkan diri menghabiskan waktu dengannya, Hashirama dapat meyakinkannya….

Semuanya sudah terlambat sekarang.

Tobirama berhenti menulis, menatap kakaknya dengan pertanyaan bisu. Hashirama bungkam, matanya terpejam sampai didengarnya suara Tobirama.

“Klan Senju setuju.”

“Suaranya sudah bulat, Nona Hokage.”

Sang Hokage mengangguk dalam diam. “Konoha akan pergi berperang.” Lidahnya terasa pahit, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. “Tetapi seperti yang Anda lihat, desa kami baru saja terkena bencana. Kami akan sangat terbantu jika Yang Mulia Kaisar berkenan mengirimkan makanan dan obat secepatnya.”

“Bukan masalah,” Ukyo menyanggupi, berdiri begitu cepat sampai kursinya nyaris terjungkal. “Saya akan menulis saat ini juga. Sekalian meminta data-data yang telah berhasil didapatkan para samurai.”

“Omong-omong,” kata Shikana setelah Ukyo pergi, “kita butuh lambang. Konoha, maksudku.”

Hashirama membiarkan para kepala klan mendiskusikan lambang desa. Napasnya mulai memberat lagi. Usai rapat, ia berniat beristirahat di kantornya. Namun, ia sudah ditunggu.

Ada tiga shinobi muda berdiri dengan gugup di depan mejanya. Dari penampilan mereka, Hashirama tahu mereka berasal dari klan Yamanaka, Inuzuka, dan Uchiha. Pemuda kedua menggendong seekor anjing kecil dengan perban di sekeliling perutnya. Mereka tampak lelah dan kurang tidur.

“Ada perlu apa?”

Ketiganya saling lirik, sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu berkata, “Kami mengejar jejak bijuu selama seminggu terakhir. Bersama Madara-sama, maksudku.”

Tangan Hashirama terjatuh lemas dari pegangan pintu. Ia hampir lupa soal Madara. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh masalah pengungsi dan perbaikan desa.

“Di mana Madara?” Ia menyeberangi kantor cepat-cepat dan duduk di kursinya. Ia tak boleh kehilangan ketenangan di hadapan ketiga shinobi muda itu. “Mengapa ia tidak bersama kalian?”

“Bijuu itu menyerang kami begitu tahu dia diintai, Hokage-sama. Kami terpisah dari Madara-sama yang mengumpankan dirinya. Terakhir kami lihat, beliau dan bijuu itu berbelok ke arah utara.” Shinobi Inuzuka itu berhenti sejenak, melirik si anjing yang mendengking. “Bijuu-nya berwujud rubah.”

Dari dekat, wajah mereka terlihat luar biasa pucat. Wajar; tak banyak orang yang berhadapan langsung dengan seekor bijuu dan selamat untuk menceritakan pengalamannya. Hashirama menghela napas berat.

“Terima kasih laporannya. Kalian boleh beristirahat.”

Selama sisa hari itu, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Madara.

* * *

 

 

Sungai bergemericik, mengalir dengan tenang di antara mereka.

Hashirama tersenyum kepada sahabatnya di seberang air. Satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki di luar lingkung keluarganya, sekaligus sahabat yang paling ia anggap dekat di hatinya.

Sahabat yang sialnya berasal dari musuh bebuyutan klannya. Para iblis.

Tak masuk akal. Madara serupa dengan manusia manapun yang pernah ia temui. Sepasang mata dan telinga, sebuah hidung dan mulut. Ia pun menginginkan perdamaian yang sama dengannya. Apanya yang iblis dari semua itu?

Haruskah ia membunuhnya hanya karena asal-usulnya? Hanya karena keluarganya? Hanya karena ia lahir di dalam sistem yang mengharuskan semua anak mengangkat senjata dan membunuh anak-anak lainnya dari klan musuh mereka? Hanya karena mereka tak bisa memilih kepada keluarga mana mereka ingin dilahirkan?

Hashirama menyayangi ayah dan adiknya, tetapi begitu juga dengan Madara. Ia tak ingin memilih, ia tak ingin merasa terbagi; tercabik di antara mereka. Mengapa mereka tak bisa berhenti saling bunuh saja? Dirinya dan Madara sudah kehilangan adik di medan perang. Ayahnya juga. Semua orang di klan Senju dan Uchiha juga. Mengapa semuanya malah ingin terus saling bunuh sampai salah satu dari mereka mati? Mengapa?

Mengapa?

Ingatan terakhirnya tentang Kawarama adalah cengirannya yang ganjil. Kawarama selalu merasa bangga setiap kali ia membuat kemajuan dalam taijutsu dan kenjutsu. Ia yang paling bersemangat mendapatkan pengakuan ayah mereka. Ia yang paling setuju dengan ideologi shinobi bahwa mati di medan perang adalah suatu kehormatan. Ayahnya berpendapat mempersenjatai anak-anaknya dan mengirimnya berperang adalah tanda kasih sayang.

Orang tua macam apa yang menyuruh anak-anaknya saling bunuh, seolah nyawa manusia tak ada harganya? Mengadu anak kecil dan orang dewasa, menjejali pikiran mereka agar mau berkorban nyawa demi ambisi orang lain….

Sistem ini harus dihentikan!

“Seperti biasa,” Madara berkata, suaranya dikeraskan mengalahkan bunyi air, “kita lempar batu sebagai salam.”

Hashirama mengangguk. Keduanya merogoh baju bersamaan.

Untuk memutus rantai bunuh membunuh ini, Madara harus selamat. Dan ia bertekad untuk melindunginya dengan cara apapun juga.

Kedua batu itu memantul di air delapan kali sebelum jatuh di telapak tangan masing-masing. Batu di genggaman Hashirama sudah ditoreh dengan sebuah pesan.

_ Lari!  _

“Ah, maafkan aku, Hashirama!” serunya dari seberang. “Aku baru ingat, aku ada urusan!”

Gadis itu tersentak. Menelan ludah, ia membalas, “Ah, iya! Aku juga punya janji! Sampai nanti!”

Namun, sebelum Hashirama sempat masuk kembali ke hutan, dua bayangan melaluinya. Ia berhenti mendadak, menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya serta Tobirama sudah berada di atas air. Di hadapan mereka berdiri dua orang dengan pakaian gelap senada. Satu pria dewasa, dan satu anak kecil. Keduanya berzirah.

“Uchiha Tajima,” sapa ayahnya dengan pedang terhunus.

“Senju Butsuma,” balas pria satunya, “rupanya kita berdua memiliki pikiran yang sama.”

Keempat tungkai Hashirama lemas seketika. Kedua anak di air bertukar salam, jelas sekali sebelumnya telah saling kenal. Bersua di medan tempur. Bersumpah menumpahkan darah.

“Hentikan!” raungnya, tetapi keempat orang itu maju beradu pedang. Ayah melawan ayah, anak melawan anak. Kedua belah pihak memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang.

Kedua pria mundur, meraih pisau kecil, lalu melemparnya ke anak lawannya. Kedua anak itu masih terfokus dengan lawannya, tak melihat ujung tajam yang mendekati dari atas—

Tidak, tidak, Tobirama tak akan menyusul adik-adiknya!

“Jangan!”

Batu di genggamannya terlempar, menuju pisau Tajima. Sebuah batu lain menepis kunai yang tadi dilempar Butsuma. Namun, batunya sendiri meleset dari sasaran dan pisau itu semakin dekat dengan kepala adiknya—

Hashirama menghambur maju, dan jemarinya bergerak tanpa sadar. Saling tangkup membentuk segel ular. Pusat cakra di perutnya berdenyut, membanjiri pembuluh-pembuluhnya dengan arus deras yang hangat.

Cakranya bergolak, membuncah, lepas—  _ meledak. _

Daratan bergetar, dan dasar sungai merekah. Pilar-pilar kayu persegi tumbuh secepat kilat, jangkung menjulang menghalangi pisau itu mencapai Tobirama. Lebih banyak pilar tumbuh dari dalam air, saling silang memisahkan kedua klan. Air dan ikan berkecipak sampai ke bantaran sungai.

Hashirama mendarat di hadapan keluarganya, begitu juga Madara. Anak lelaki itu membelalak.

“Kau….” Ia menggeleng cepat-cepat dan mendesis, “aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau adikku sampai terluka.”

“Aku juga,” balasnya, semata-mata karena ia merasa hal itulah yang pantas dikatakannya saat ini. Jantungnya masih berdebur begitu kencang. Ini pertarungan perdananya, dan ia berhadapan dengan temannya sendiri.

Ia tak ingin berada di situasi ini. Ia tak sanggup memilih antara keluarga sedarahnya dan sahabat karibnya.

“Jadi ini alasannya,” ujar Tajima, luka kecil di sudut bibirnya membuat seringainya miring aneh, “mengapa kami belum pernah melihat putra sulungmu di medan perang, Butsuma. Kausimpan dia seperti senjata rahasia.”

“Heh.” Terdengar bunyi pedang disarungkan, disusul oleh cengkeraman Butsuma di bahu sulungnya. “Selama ini aku belum pernah mengizinkan  _ putriku _ maju berperang.”

“Hashirama…” bisik Madara tak percaya, “kamu perempuan…?”

Ia tidak menjawabnya, dan tak sanggup berpaling. Gelenyar dari ledakan cakranya masih belum reda. Ujung jemarinya terasa kebas. Pandangannya menyusuri permukaan tiang kayu kukuh di hadapannya. Rasanya bagai mimpi.

Mokuton, elemen kayu, adalah ninjutsu legendaris yang konon hanya muncul setiap seratus tahun sekali dalam klan Senju. Ninjutsu yang mustahil dipelajari, yang kekuatannya sanggup menundukkan para bijuu. Para tetua bilang ninjutsu ini hanya muncul pada mereka yang pantas menyandangnya.

Tapi … mengapa dirinya? Shinobi pun ia bukan. Melempar shuriken saja masih sering luput. Ada puluhan shinobi lain yang lebih dewasa, lebih berpengalaman….

“Pantas saja.” Tajima mengedikkan dagunya. “Bagaimana, Madara? Tiga lawan tiga seharusnya bukan masalah.”

Tatapan Madara tak lepas darinya. “Tidak … Hashirama lebih kuat dariku.”

“Heee? Anak perempuan yang lebih kuat dari Kakak?” Anak kecil di belakangnya menelengkan kepala.

Hashirama baru menyadari bahwa ia perempuan. Anak sekecil itu, tak lebih tua dari Tobirama, dikirim berperang oleh ayahnya sendiri….

“Benar, Izuna. Tanpa mokuton pun, ia sudah jauh lebih kuat.” Madara memejamkan mata. “Hashirama, tampaknya apa yang kita bicarakan dahulu tidak akan tercapai.”

“Madara, apa maksudmu—”

Ketika matanya terbuka, untuk pertama kalinya gadis Senju itu melihat langsung ke sepasang sharingan. Merah menyala-nyala, serupa mata iblis dalam cerita-cerita tetua kepada anak-anak bandel di klannya.

Kini Hashirama sadar dari mana asal mula julukan itu.

“Kita cuma anak kecil dengan impian kosong,” lanjutnya, kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh. “Sungguh menyenangkan bisa membicarakan semua itu denganmu, tetapi itu tidak akan jadi nyata.”

“Bukan begitu….” Hashirama mendekat, menempelkan tubuhnya ke pilar-pilar mokuton. “Apa kau berniat melupakan semuanya? Semua yang kita rencanakan?”

Mengapa ia berbicara seperti ini? Apa yang ada di pikirannya?  _ Mengapa kau menjauh dariku? _

“Kali berikutnya kita bertemu,” Madara mundur tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Hashirama, “adalah di medan perang, Hashirama.”

Izuna berseru riang, “Wow, Ayah! Lihat mata Kakak!”

“Hari ini memang tidak sia-sia….” Tajima menyarungkan pedangnya. “Aku menanti putrimu di medan perang, Butsuma….”

Ketiga Uchiha mundur hingga ditelan bayangan pepohonan. Sosok mereka sudah tak lagi terasa inderanya ketika Hashirama menyadari tangannya telah masuk ke celah di antara pilar, berusaha menggapai sahabatnya. Rasa asin yang muncul di mulut memberitahunya bahwa air matanya telah mengalir deras, melalui sela bibir dan geligi.

“Kakak,” Tobirama menarik lengan bajunya, “ayo pulang.”

Tak adil. Mustahil. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan berbagi mimpi. Lalu semuanya sirna dalam sekejap. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Mungkin kalau besok Hashirama pergi ke tepi sungai, Madara akan ada di sana, menunggunya….

“Situasinya telah berubah.”

Hashirama mengangkat wajahnya. Air matanya telah mengering tanpa sisa. Perkampungan sudah terlihat di ujung kelokan, tetapi mereka malah berhenti.

“Sejak kau lahir, aku sudah tahu kau punya cakra yang tak lazim. Kuat dan intens.” Butsuma melipat lengannya. “Peraturan klan kita melarang para kunoichi maju ke garis depan. Tapi, aku akan membuat pengecualian untukmu.”

Hashirama diam, berdebar-debar menanti pengungkapan maksudnya.

“Mulai besok, aku sendiri yang melatihmu. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu. Segalanya yang kauperlukan untuk bertempur. Berkah mokuton ini tidak boleh disia-siakan. Kau mengerti, Hashirama?”

Matanya melebar. Hal ini sudah lama ia inginkan, agar bisa melindungi adik-adiknya di pertempuran. Namun, datangnya terlalu terlambat. Ia telah kehilangan dua adik dan seorang sahabat. Meski begitu, ia mengangguk.

“Saya paham, Ayahanda.”

“Bagus. Pulanglah kalian berdua. Aku harus memberitahu para tetua soal mokuton-mu.”

Bahu Hashirama segera menurun setelah Butsuma melesat pergi. Ia berjalan dengan gontai ke perkampungan, terlalu lemas bahkan untuk sekadar berbicara. Sudah lama ia menunggu kesempatan ini. Mungkin ia masih bisa membuat ayahnya bangga sebagai shinobi….

“...Kak. Kakak!” 

Ia mendengar Tobirama memanggil-manggilnya, yang ia abaikan sampai ia memberitahu, “Kakak berdarah.”

Hashirama menatap lengannya yang terbuka dari siku. Mulus. Kedua kakinya yang basah bersandal pun tak terluka. Namun, ada jejak aliran darah dari dalam kaki kanannya. Menetes-netes ke tanah. Ia segera sadar bahwa ini bukan disebabkan oleh luka.

“Tobirama,” panggilnya dengan suara tercekat, “tolong jemput Touka.”

* * *

 

 

Satu bulan berlalu.

Satu bulan berlalu secepat satu kedipan mata.

Satu kedipan mata, dan wajah Konoha berubah.

Tekanan dari Nobutada memaksa Matsudaira mengirimkan makanan, obat, dan tenaga kerja ekstra. Hutan di sisi barat dibuka, menambah lahan pemukiman bagi pendatang baru yang bukan ninja. Dalam seminggu, rumah-rumah baru selesai dibangun. Para shinobi membereskan kayu mokuton sisa pertempurannya dengan menjadikannya pagar mengelilingi desa. Kantor baru Hashirama pun siap dihuni. Bentuknya berupa bangunan tiga tingkat melingkar di depan tebing. Apartemennya yang tergabung di kantor sudah diperluas dan diisi perabotan hadiah dari Nobutada sendiri. Ada ruang makan, perpustakaan kecil, balkon, serta dua kamar tidur ekstra. Tukang yang merancangnya berkata ia membangunnya seperti itu karena ia membayangkan apartemen itu akan dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga. Bukan satu orang dewasa saja.

Namun, tak ada kabar dari Madara.

Rubah bijuu yang ditemui ketiga shinobi muda itu tak terdengar kabarnya lagi setelah dua minggu. Kabar dari para shinobi Konoha yang tersebar di seantero kekaisaran untuk menjalankan misi pun nihil.

Pria itu bagai lenyap ditelan bumi.

Akhirnya Hashirama tak tahan memendamnya sendirian. Di penghujung sore, ia menanti di bayang-bayang jalur pohon menuju Akademi. Begitu sosok Izuna terlihat meninggalkan bangunan, ia buru-buru menghampirinya.

“Kakak belum pulang,” jawabnya sebelum Hashirama membuka mulut. Izuna mengatakan hal itu dengan ringannya, seolah mengomentari cuaca. “Nggak perlu cemas. Dia pasti hanya berkelana.”

“Aku nggak bisa nggak cemas,” Hashirama mengakui lirih, “dan sebagai Hokage, aku butuh kepastian akan keberadaannya.”

“Dari dulu Kakak sering berkelana, kok—” Izuna mengaduh; sandal tipisnya baru saja menginjak kerikil besar. “Nanti juga pulang. Waktu Konoha baru dibangun pun, Kakak sering pergi sendirian. Tahu-tahu hutan di sebelah mana sudah hangus dibakarnya.”

“Jadi….” Hashirama menuntunnya ke belokan menuju pusat desa. “Kamu sama sekali nggak cemas?”

“Justru aku yang bingung,” balasnya, seringai jahil merekah di wajahnya. “Hashi-san sama sekali nggak pernah mencarinya waktu dulu itu. Tapi sekarang, baru dua minggu saja sudah khawatir.” Rambut Izuna membingkai wajahnya ketika ia menoleh. “Kakak merindukannya, ya?”

“E, eh?” Hashirama mengerjap, mendadak salah tingkah. Ia panik, buru-buru memunggungi orang di jalanan. “Bukan—! Aku … aku ‘kan Hokage, semua orang juga kucemaskan, makanya … makanya….”

“Aku tahu, kok, Hashi-san menginap di rumah kami waktu badai itu. Bahkan tidur di—”

“Aaah!” Diseretnya Izuna menjauhi keramaian, menuju jalan setapak yang mengarah ke kediaman Uchiha jauh dari pusat desa. Kalau orang lain sampai tahu, ia masih belum sanggup menanggung malu!

“Aku sudah tak sering mendengar sanak saudaraku berbicara buruk tentang Hashi-san atau klan Senju lagi,” Izuna melanjutkan dengan santai, seolah tak ada interupsi yang terjadi. “Konoha sudah benar-benar....” Lengannya terentang, tetapi kata-katanya terputus. Ia merapikan poninya yang panjang, membuat jarak dengan sang Hokage.

“...Izuna?”

Wanita itu berbalik, senyumannya berubah mendatar. “Tadinya aku skeptis. Kupikir kau sama saja dengan apa yang keluargaku selalu katakan soal Senju. Bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkan Kakak demi memenangkan perang. Demi menghancurkan kami ke akar-akarnya.”

Hashirama bungkam. Lengannya ia cengkeram.

“Aku ingat wajahmu waktu itu. Di sungai, lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu, saat kami pergi.” Sejenak ia terdiam. “Wajah yang sama saat Hashi-san diam-diam merawatku dulu. Tak ada kunoichi yang bisa pura-pura menangis dengan wajah semenderita itu. Apalagi Tobirama bilang Hashi-san nggak pernah dilatih menjadi kunoichi.” Izuna berbalik, kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik punggung. “Maksudku … jika Hashi-san sungguh bersedia dan siap, aku bisa membantu meyakinkan keluarga kami….”

“Ah….”

“Cuma Hashi-san seorang yang pantas jadi istri Kakak. Bukan orang lain, sesama Uchiha sekalipun.”

Angin berembus memainkan rambut mereka, menerpa pakaian masing-masing dengan dedaunan kering. Keterkejutan membekukan seluruh pergerakannya. Hashirama beberapa kali mengerjap; matanya mendadak berair.

“Izuna—”

“Aku melantur,” potongnya sembari memalingkan wajah. “Nggak seharusnya aku menahan Hashi-san. Hokage pasti sibuk. Selamat sore.”

“Tu—”

Terlambat. Izuna sudah menghilang ke kelokan setapak. Kata-katanya terus terngiang sepanjang sisa hari itu, membuatnya sulit fokus.

Ia langsung kembali bekerja, memberi stempel resmi Hokage ke laporan misi-misi di mejanya, tetapi ia hanya membaca judul misinya sejenak tanpa meneliti sisa isinya. Sejak sistem klasifikasi misi diberlakukan, Akademi dibuka, dan Konoha resmi berada di bawah naungan kekaisaran, permintaan misi membludak dengan cepat. Bandit-bandit yang selama ini mengganggu jalan-jalan sudah tak terdengar lagi, sehingga pejalan kaki dan pedagang mampu bepergian dengan aman. Tobirama juga membentuk sepasukan ANBU untuk menjaga keamanan internal Konoha. Entah apa tujuan lainnya, tetapi Hashirama memercayainya dalam hal ini. Lagipula, mereka melapor langsung kepadanya.

Lilinnya telah jauh memendek, dan capnya semakin meleset dari tempat yang seharusnya. Kerik serangga memenuhi udara, mengundangnya tidur, tetapi gunungan dokumennya belum juga berkurang….

“Hokage-sama.”

Hashirama terlonjak bangun. Ia menyeka bibirnya. Sesosok ANBU bertopeng putih berdiri di hadapannya.

“Uchiha Madara sedang menuju Konoha.”

Kursinya hampir terjungkal saking cepatnya ia berdiri. “Suruh … suruh semua ANBU pergi dari kantorku.”

“Apa tidak apa-apa?” ANBU itu balik bertanya. “Dia terlihat marah.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Hashirama meyakinkannya. “Pergilah sekarang.”

“Dimengerti, Hokage-sama.”

Ia mendengarkan atap berderak halus ketika lima orang ANBU melesat menjauh bersamaan. Hashirama mengambil sebatang lilin baru dari rak, di sebelah sekotak penuh pelindung kepala berukir lambang Konoha yang baru ditempa. Ia menyatukannya dengan lilin yang pendek, lalu memindahkannya ke birai jendela. Api lilin yang tegak mendadak bergoyang ketika sebuah keberadaan lain muncul di dalam kantornya.

“Selamat malam, Madara.”

“Apa-apaan semua ini?” sergahnya, suaranya bergetar menahan murka. “Sebulan aku pergi, dan kau sudah menghamba diri kepada Kaisar?”

Hashirama melirik pantulan sosok Madara di jendela yang mendekat. Zirahnya absen dari penglihatan. “Anda sendiri pergi melampaui batas waktu yang kuperintahkan. Shinobi lain yang Anda bawa pulang tepat waktu. Sebaiknya Anda punya alasan bagus, Uchiha-sama.”

“Mereka menghambatku.” Madara menyibakkan poninya. “Rubah itu akan membunuh mereka. Lebih baik mereka mundur.”

“Bijuu-nya?”

“Sudah kuatasi.” Madara balas menatapnya lewat pantulan. “Lihat aku, Hashirama.”

Wanita itu berbalik dan menunduk, berjalan ke depan mejanya. “Setelah satu minggu berlalu, tak ada shinobi Konoha yang mengetahui keberadaan Anda maupun bijuu itu. Jelaskan.” 

Akhirnya mereka bertatapan. Satu bulan di alam liar meninggalkan bekas pada Madara berupa bau hutan dan tanah di tubuhnya. Ia tak sampai semeter jauhnya, masih dalam jangkauan tangan.

“Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri?” Madara berkacak pinggang. “Kita mendirikan Konoha bukan untuk menghimpun kekuatan perang. Tapi Anda malah menjalin relasi dengan Nobutada saat saya tidak di tempat, memerangi negara lain yang juga mengirim anak-anak untuk berperang. Jelaskan.”

Pinggang Hashirama mundur hingga menyentuh tepian meja. Laporan pengintaian tak pernah menyebutkan soal anak-anak. “....Dari mana kautahu Iwa mengirim anak-anak?”

“Aku melihatnya sendiri.” Ia mendengus meremehkan. “Hokage macam apa yang bahkan tak tahu lawan yang akan dihadapi desanya?”

“Kautahu aku punya banyak hal yang harus kuurus—”

“Kau tidak lemah, Hashirama,” ia bersikeras. “Kau tak butuh uluran tangan Kaisar.”

“Kau tidak ada di sini. Kau tak lihat betapa banyaknya penduduk yang membutuhkan obat dan makanan segera. Matsudaira takkan mau membantu kita—”

“Kita tidak membutuhkannya!”

“Kita berdua tidak! Tapi orang lain ingin menjalankan misi dan semua hal yang ingin kita hentikan, Madara! Orang lain membutuhkan bantuan segera.” Hashirama memelankan suaranya. “Hanya aku seorang yang nggak menginginkan perang. Adik kita berdua bahkan setuju. Keputusan yang kuambil harus mempertimbangkan keinginan orang lain juga.” Napasnya terputus-putus. Segala kelelahan dan beban mentalnya kembali menerpa. “Wakil Kaisar bahkan masih di sini … Nobutada belum memercayai Konoha sepenuhnya.”

“Tinggalkan saja dia.” Entah mengapa Madara mengabaikan pengungkapannya soal Izuna. “Bantuan makanan sudah kita terima, tunggu apa lagi?”

Hashirama terperangah. Ia maju mendekat. “Kau tidak serius menyuruhku mengkhianati perjanjian dengan Kaisar, ‘kan?”

“Berapa kali harus kubilang— kita tak butuh dia! Konoha bisa berdiri sendiri, tanpa rongrongan para daimyo yang terus memaksa kita mengirim anak-anak berperang!”

“Madara, pelankan suaramu,” pintanya, “ini sudah larut. Pulanglah. Aku masih ada pekerjaan….”

“Kertas-kertas ini untuk apa?” Madara mengedikkan kepala ke belakangnya.

“Ini? Laporan misi. Kliennya para daimyo—”

Satu sapuan tangan menerbangkan semua tumpukan kertas itu. Berserakan di udara, jatuh perlahan ke lantai kayu yang bersih mengilap. Terperanjat, Hashirama menegurnya.

“Madara! Kenapa—” 

“Persetan dengan para bangsawan itu.” Madara memeluknya erat. “Kita berdua saja cukup untuk menghancurkan para samurai, para shinobi Iwa … bijuu sekalipun.”

Hashirama tercenung, debur jantungnya tak karuan. Kecemasan yang menghantuinya selama sebulan terakhir berganti menjadi rindu, yang menjatuhinya tiba-tiba bagai tanah longsor. Ia menyandarkan diri di bahunya, sejenak mengeratkan pelukan mereka, lalu ia menjauh untuk mengecupnya singkat di bibir.

Sejenak ia menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, menangkap semua detil dengan matanya. Luka-luka baru di kulitnya. Robekan dan tisikan asal-asalan di pakaiannya. Telapak tangan Hashirama meremas bahunya.

“Aku lega kamu selamat.”

Dalam sekejap mata, Madara mencium bibirnya lagi. Bagai kehausan, kelaparan akan sentuhannya. Segala kelembutannya di malam pertama mereka sirna. Cengkeramannya di lengan Hashirama meninggalkan bekas membiru. Wanita itu meraih temali di pinggangnya sementara bibir mereka masih bertautan, menjatuhkan gunbai-nya dengan kelotak keras. Madara mendorongnya hingga telentang ke meja; menebarkan rambutnya di permukaan.

“Jangan pergi lagi,” Hashirama memohon, sementara ia sibuk mendorong kimononya melewati separuh paha. “Tinggallah. Kamu bisa jadi tangan kananku.”

Jemari Madara berhenti bekerja. “Kamu nggak butuh dua tangan kanan. Adikmu sudah mengisi posisi itu. Kamu bahkan tidak mendengarkanku.” Suaranya melembut, meski masih dipenuhi emosi.

“Aku juga harus mendengarkan opini penduduk lain.” Hashirama mengelus rahang pria itu. “Kau bukan satu-satunya penduduk Konoha.”

Madara bergeming, dingin. “Lalu aku ini apamu?” tantangnya.

Pikiran Hashirama terlalu jenuh untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Madara mencondongkan diri begitu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan terpaan napasnya yang hangat di bibirnya. Jika ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tubuh mereka akan bersentuhan.

Yang diketahuinya, ia menginginkan dirinya berada dalam pelukan sang Uchiha.

Tangan Hashirama melemas, jatuh dari wajahnya. “Kamu ini sahabatku, Madara.”

“Hanya sahabat?” Ia mendengus sinis, menggigit lepas sarung tangan kanannya. “Maka aku perlu tahu sejauh mana  _ persahabatan _ kita, Senju Hashirama.”

Tangan telanjangnya menghilang ke balik lipatan kimono wanita itu, dan sedetik kemudian Hashirama harus menggigit bibir untuk mencegah pekikannya menebas kesunyian malam. Matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat, memfokuskan dirinya pada jemari Madara di dalam tubuhnya. Ciuman berikutnya lebih lembut, memberi kesempatan pada Hashirama untuk mengeluarkan desahan lirih sesekali. Dicengkeramnya baju Madara hingga kusut.

Ia sungguh tak ingin terbagi di antara kewajibannya sebagai Hokage dan keinginannya bersama dengan Madara. Ia juga tak ingin Madara pergi lagi.

Ia ingin Madara seterusnya berada di sini—

“KAKAK!”

Suara itu memecahkan mantra yang meliputi mereka. Madara seketika mundur, tetapi menghalangi tubuh Hashirama dari arah pintu selama wanita itu merapikan kimononya. Pahanya masih gemetaran.

Tobirama berdiri di ambang, memeluk beberapa gulungan tebal. Belum pernah Hashirama melihatnya semurka ini. Pegangan pintu sampai retak digenggamnya. Napasnya begitu cepat sampai ia bisa melihat dadanya naik-turun. Cakranya menerpa ruangan dalam gelombang besar, membuat kedua shinobi lainnya melindungi diri mereka dengan cakra masing-masing.

Madara mengumpat dalam bisikan rendah. Lengan Hashirama terangkat menutupi pandangan sampai gelombang itu reda. Ia segera maju, berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

“Tobirama, ini tidak ap—”

“Kakak sudah bertunangan.”

Kesunyian yang menyusul terasa bergelora penuh dering di telinganya. Serangga di luar tak lagi berkerik. Pergerakan dunia bagai melambat di mata Hashirama.

“Kakak tidak salah dengar.” Tobirama membaca kesunyian itu. “Kakak sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil pada klan Uzumaki.”

Imaji seorang anak lelaki botak melintas di memori Hashirama.

“Pada Uzumaki Nobuo.”

Deru angin yang mendadak membuatnya berbalik. Jendela di belakang mejanya sudah terbuka lebar.

Madara sudah pergi.

“Tolong jangan kejar dia, Kak.” Tobirama menyeberangi ruangan dengan tenangnya, menghindari semua kertas yang berserakan. Ia meletakkan gulungan-gulungannya di rak. “Kakak harus berhenti menemuinya diam-diam.”

Bibir bawah Hashirama bergetar. “Kenapa kamu nggak bilang…?”

“Ayah melarangku.” Tobirama memunggunginya. “Aku sudah melanggar janjiku pada Ayah—”

Hashirama tak bisa memercayainya. “Bagaimana bisa kamu dan Ayah tidak memberitahuku? Untuk apa Ayah….” Suaranya tercekat. “Sejak kapan kamu tahu?”

“Sudah lama.”

“Kenapa aku nggak diberitahu? Seharusnya … aku….”

Tobirama menatapnya dingin. “Ini sudah tradisi. Kakak yang terkuat di klan kita.” Sejenak ia terdiam. “Ayah ingin anak-anak Kakak nanti semakin memperkuat klan—”

“Klan lagi, klan lagi!” Hashirama ganti meraung. Cakranya bergelora, siap untuk lepas. “Tak ada yang memberitahuku aku sudah bertunangan! Akan kuminta Ashina-san untuk membatalkannya!”

“Tak bisa.”

“Tak bisa kenapa?” Pipi Hashirama basah. Telunjuknya hanya sesenti dari memungut kuas yang terguling.

“Klan Uzumaki sudah memberi kita banyak uang,” Tobirama menjelaskan datar, memunguti kertas-kertas laporan misi di lantai. “Semua uang yang Kakak berikan pada klan lain, semua uang yang diambil Kaisar karena Kakak kalah judi … utang kita sudah menggunung. Paman Joji sudah bantu mengatur agar kita bisa mencicilnya selama pertunangan Kakak berlanjut.”

Hashirama terpuruk di lantai. “Jadi kau berniat membarterku sebagai pelunas utang, begitu?”

“Bukan begitu, posisiku juga sulit—”

“Keluar.” 

Tobirama bergeming. “Dengarkan aku dulu—”

Satu-satunya darah dan dagingnya yang masih hidup. Yang ia percayai dengan nyawanya, tempatnya bertanya meminta saran….

Mengkhianatinya seperti ini.

Ia yang dianugerahi mokuton mengangkat wajahnya, semua emosinya bergolak dalam bentuk energi murni.  _ “Keluar, Tobirama,” _ perintahnya dengan suara berlapis cakra. Kertas-kertas berhamburan ke udara. Lantai dan dinding yang baru retak dan merekah bagai dicakari bijuu tak berwujud.

Lilin di birai jendela mati seketika.

* * *

 

 

Tobirama menutup pintu kantor Hokage di belakangnya, gemetaran dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya ia tidak kelepasan. Kekagetan menemukan kakaknya dan Madara tadi membuatnya lupa diri, lupa akan latihannya sebagai shinobi yang telah ia jalani bertahun-tahun. Sekarang ia sudah melanggar janji kepada ayahnya sendiri.

Ia benci terjepit dalam situasi ini; betapapun kerasnya ia berpikir untuk mengurai keruwetan masalah, Tobirama entah kenapa malah membuat segalanya semakin rumit.

Hashirama hanya tidak mengerti. Ayahnya mempertunangkannya dengan Nobuo demi kebaikan klan. Mokuton itu tak boleh terbuang sia-sia. Semakin baik darah pasangannya, semakin besar kemungkinan mokuton itu diwariskan kepada anak-anaknya. Hal yang baik bagi klan Senju tentunya baik bagi Konoha.

Tapi Hashirama tidak paham. Dan Madara semakin membutakannya. Entah apa yang kakaknya lihat pada diri pria itu….

Tobirama tidak segera pergi. Ia berdiri menjauh dari pintu, menunggu. Usai beberapa menit berlalu, barulah ia beranjak mendekat. Dipegangnya gagang pintu yang tadi ia retakkan.

“Kakak?” panggilnya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam selain isak teredam.

Usianya dua puluh tiga tahun, dan Tobirama benci berbicara pada pintu.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ recommended bgm: ashita no keshiki - kalafina ]  
> sorry for the wait. this gets 9k in my google docs. hope tobirama is worth the wait.  
> next chapter will have madara flashback post battle. you might have wait longer because i want to revise 1st chapter and i have papers and exam :)
> 
> revised 09052018. now it's over 10k. i still have exams orz. major change here!

Usianya lima tahun, dan Tobirama bermain dengan tanah merah kuburan.

Saudari dan adik-adiknya sudah lama beranjak dari makam-makam terbaru. Area pemakaman sepi, hanya ada burung-burung yang pulang kembali dari penjelajahan harian mereka di pepohonan, bergerumbul di bawah kanopi untuk menahan udara yang semakin dingin. Nisan di kuburan tempatnya berjongkok sekarang diukir nama ibunda mereka. Ia melumuri telapaknya rata dengan tanah, meregangkan dan mengepalkan jemarinya berulang kali, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Dingin.

Semua orang lain sudah pergi, kembali kepada rutinitas masing-masing. Hanya Tobirama yang bertahan di tengah lengketnya kelembapan udara musim panas. Ia enggan kembali. Tanah ini menarik perhatiannya. Padat, lengket, dan dingin.

Ini bukan tempat istirahat yang baik untuk ibunda dan kerabat perempuannya. Tanah yang sudah ia kepalkan baru sedikit, dan tak lagi hangat begitu terpisah dari kulitnya. Malam nanti pasti akan semakin dingin, semakin berisiko masuk angin. Ibundanya akan kedinginan. Beliau selalu benci dingin. Beliau selalu menyuruhnya membawa pakaian ekstra, kalau-kalau ayahnya akan mengirimnya pergi latihan mendadak. Beliau mengajarinya herba apa saja yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh hanya dengan dikunyah. Tempo hari beliau berjanji akan mengajarinya membuat baju hangat dari bulu hewan….

Bayang-bayangnya sudah hilang menyatu dengan kegelapan ketika bulu kuduknya meremang. Seorang pria dewasa mendekat, langkahnya sesunyi penampakan. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas dalam penginderaannya. Bocah itu meloncat berdiri, mengelap tangannya pada permukaan celana— langkah yang salah karena sekarang celana putihnya tercoreng-moreng.

_ Aduh.  _

“Tobirama.”

“Ayahanda,” sapaannya diberikan sembari menatap tanah. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat. “Tobirama minta maaf.”

Sepasang kaki berlumur debu itu bergeming di hadapannya. Tobirama berusaha memadamkan kecamuk di batinnya. Apa yang akan diperintahkan ayahnya kali ini? Mengunjungi lima pos penjagaan di tengah kegelapan tanpa penerangan? Menangkap ikan di sungai deras dengan tangan kosong? Menyusup ke desa non ninja tanpa perbekalan? Jantungnya tak boleh berdebar-debar—

Sepasang kaki itu berbalik arah tanpa suara. Tobirama berlari-lari kecil di belakangnya. Jalan menuju ke perkampungan gelap gulita, tetapi ia dapat menghindari segala rintangan dengan mudahnya. Matanya tak diperlukan untuk mengindera. Perkampungan sudah senyap, persis seperti yang disukainya. Tak ada anak-anak yang berlarian, hanya lima orang dewasa yang mendapatkan giliran jaga, mengerumuni bara unggun di tengah lapangan. Kelimanya terlonjak begitu ayahnya maju, tetapi Butsuma hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menggandeng Tobirama menuju kediaman mereka.

Bocah itu berhenti sejenak di luar, berusaha membersihkan lumpur kering di celananya, tetapi langsung berhenti begitu diberi tahu.

“Kau tidak akan tidur di dalam.”

“Baik, Ayahanda.” Tobirama meletakkan kembali segenggam jerami yang ia pungut. Detik berikutnya, ia tergantung terbalik di udara. Pergelangan kakinya digenggam erat. Ia mengerjap, menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia yang berubah orientasi.

Sebuah tambang kasar dan tebal menahan bebannya dari balok di bawah langit-langit beranda. Kakinya yang tidak diikat menggapai-gapai di udara. Darahnya berdentum-dentum di telinga.

“Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?”

Tambang berkeriut saat tubuhnya berputar perlahan. “Saya tidak langsung pulang setelah pemakaman. Saya di luar perkampungan….” Ia berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya. Rusuknya mulai ngilu. “Berada di luar kelamaan….”

“Lewat jam malam.” Lengan Butsuma terlipat erat di dada. Alisnya menukik tajam.

“Lewat jam … malam,” engahnya mengulangi. “Sekarang … ibunda pasti kedinginan—”

“Ibumu sudah mati waktu kau dilahirkan,” potong ayahnya dingin. “Perempuan yang mati hari ini bukan keluargamu.”

“...Bukan?” Jantungnya mencelos. Tapi ibundanya itu ibunya, itu mustahil. Adik-adiknya pun dilahirkan ibundanya itu, mengapa— 

“Peraturan shinobi apa yang baru kaulanggar?”

Tobirama menggigit bibir. “Peraturan … peraturan yang….” Ia memutar otak sebisanya, tetapi sulit berpikir saat digantung terbalik begini. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, ayahnya berbalik masuk rumah.

Ia sendirian sekarang.

Jemarinya menggapai-gapai, tetapi jelas tidak sanggup menjangkau ikatan di pergelangan kakinya. Belum lama ia tergantung, kepalanya sudah mulai pusing. Cakranya menyebar tak tentu di sekitar tubuhnya bagai genangan air dari ember bocor.

Bagaimana mungkin ibunya itu bukan ibunya? Peraturan mana yang ia langgar?

Penginderaannya menangkap gerakan di atap. Langkah tertatih kecil-kecil, terlalu berhati-hati. Ia berhenti bergerak-gerak, memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya ke makhluk di atap. Bukan kucing; terlalu berat. Jerami kering di atas berkeresak semakin keras dan semakin dekat, disusul suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

“Tobiii.”

Susah payah ia menengok ke sumber suara. Wajah saudarinya menyembul dari batas atap. Tepatnya, sama-sama terbalik seperti dirinya. Sebelum ia sempat berkata sesuatu, Hashirama turun dengan lembut, lalu menjejakkan kaki ke dinding hingga ia dapat menegakkan diri dengan kepala di bawah. Langkah-langkahnya mantap menghampiri.

Tobirama ternganga. “Kakak bisa…?”

“Aku cuma meniru Paman Joji waktu mengembalikan sarang burung yang jatuh kemarin. Ternyata bisa.” Dahinya berkerut saat jemarinya meraba ikatan tambang, mencoba mengurai simpulnya. Sesekali ia mencicit mengaduh ketika jemarinya tergores.

“Kakak tidur saja. Aku dihukum.” Tobirama berusaha mengusirnya. Untuk apa Hashirama keluar gelap-gelap begini, sementara ia bisa tidur nyenyak di atas tatami yang hangat?

“Kamu bisa sakit tahu.”

“Nanti Kakak yang dihukum!”

“Biarin!”

Hashirama mengiris tambangnya menggunakan sebuah shuriken tua. Dipeluknya tubuh Tobirama erat-erat sembari mendarat di lantai. Anak lelaki itu terhuyung dan limbung, segera ia bersandar ke tiang terdekat untuk mengembalikan keseimbangannya. Saudarinya membungkuk dekat, menyeka sisa tanah di pipinya. Ia memerhatikan wajahnya seolah Tobirama akan muntah kapan saja. Lama ia menghindarinya dengan menatap tambang putus di lantai. Mau kembali menggantung terbalik dirinya pun, talinya sudah tak bisa dipakai.

“Ayah akan marah besok.”

Pernyataan itu diabaikannya. “Masih pusing?”

Tobirama menggeleng kecil. “Aku, ‘kan, dihukum….”

“Aku nggak bisa bawa kamu masuk. Tapi kamu bisa tidur di gudang tua,” Hashirama menawarkan, sekalian memimpin jalan ke tempat tersebut. Adiknya tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya. Sesekali Hashirama menengok ke belakang, seolah khawatir Tobirama akan tertinggal. Separuh jalan berlalu, akhirnya ia menggamit tangan mungil adiknya.

Suasana masih sepi, sesekali terdengar sengguk tangis dari salah satu rumah. Masih ada anak-anak yang berkabung. Terbersit rasa bangga di hatinya karena matanya terus kering sepanjang hari.

_ Ibumu sudah mati waktu kau dilahirkan. _

Tobirama tak punya energi untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ibunda yang dikuburkannya selalu bersikap begitu lembut dan sabar menghadapi keempat— ketiga anaknya ditambah dirinya. Atau mungkin dirinya dirawat karena mereka ini shinobi; selalu ada ruang bagi kepala ekstra. Jika dipikir-pikir, jumlah orang dewasa dan remaja yang dikuburkan cukup banyak juga. Semakin banyak wajah-wajah yang tadinya sering berseliweran di lapangan hilang tanpa kabar— setidaknya, bagi anak berusia lima tahun. Apakah ibunya yang asli juga begitu?

“Ada apa?”

Bangunan yang mereka tuju adalah gubuk kecil terpisah dari rumah-rumah lain. Kayunya sudah lapuk di sana-sini, dimakan cuaca musim panas yang tak kenal ampun. Pintu gudang terbuka lebar. Cahaya bulan menerangi isinya yang berantakan. Hashirama telah menarik sebuah meja, menyandarkannya ke atas sekotak senjata berkarat agar tidak terjungkal.

Tobirama diam di luar ambang. Batinnya gamang. Menghadapi pertanyaan saudarinya, mulutnya yang mungil hanya mampu bersuara, “Apa ibuku dan ibu Kakak lain…?”

“Kamu bilang apa…?”

“Ayah bilang begitu.”

Bibir saudaranya membulat. “Aku nggak tahu….” Kepalan tangan Hashirama mengerat pada sebuah bantal tua. “Tapi kalaupun iya, kamu ‘kan tetap adikku.”

Tobirama maju selangkah. “...Sungguh?”

“Sungguh.” Saudarinya berbalik, dan cahaya bulan menyinari wajahnya yang sembap meski tersenyum lelah. “Sini, tidurlah di atas meja. Lebih bersih daripada di lantai—”

Ia melambung melintasi ambang dan merengkuh pinggang kakaknya. Ia tak memusingkan peraturan mana yang baru ia langgar. Untuk sesaat, gadis kecil itu terpaku, lalu ia mengelus kepala putihnya dengan lembut.

Dalam hati, Tobirama berjanji tidak akan membiarkan nasib serupa ajal ibunya menimpa Hashirama.

* * *

 

 

Peraturan pertama dalam hidup ninja adalah larangan mencampuradukkan perasaan pribadi ke dalam misi. Maka pembunuhan pertama setiap shinobi bukanlah terhadap manusia. 

Melainkan terhadap hatinya sendiri.

Pembunuhan ini tak jarang harus dilakukan beberapa kali dalam sepanjang hidup shinobi. Ayahnya selalu memuji, betapa baiknya Tobirama menguasai pembunuhan ini. Ia menerima semua instruksinya tanpa membantah, menjalankan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik, serta meningkatkan kemampuan tempurnya melampaui semua anak lainnya. Ia tidak menangis ketika mereka menguburkan ibundanya, Kawarama, Itama, dan akhirnya ayahanda mereka.

Namun, mengapa mendengarkan kakaknya terisak di balik pintu bisa terasa mengiris begini?

Lama ia tercenung di lorong yang gelap itu, terbagi antara memaksa masuk untuk menjelaskan atau pergi. Ini bukan masalah; semua shinobi menikah demi menghasilkan anak-anak yang kuat. Semua pernikahan shinobi diatur ketat, apalagi shinobi yang kuat. Kakaknya seharusnya tahu nasibnya pun akan begitu demi kebaikan klan.

Hashirama dan dirinya tak pernah serupa. Sekata dalam masalah klan, tetapi berbeda dalam sederet hal lainnya. Hashirama tak pernah disiapkan menjadi shinobi. Hashirama tak pernah diajarkan caranya membunuh hatinya sendiri.

Selama mereka tumbuh bersama, Tobirama menyadari betapa seringnya Hashirama membuat pembatas di antara mereka berdua. Seakan ada garis yang tak bisa dilaluinya, jelas menggarisbawahi perbedaan mereka. Satu kibasan tangan dan sepatah perintah, ia mencipta ruang yang terlarang baginya untuk dimasuki.

Namun, Madara tidak tunduk pada aturan tak tertulis itu. Ia satu-satunya yang bisa bebas keluar masuk. Tanpa permisi kepada dirinya. Bahkan membawa Hashirama ke ruangnya sendiri. Bukan hanya soal semalam saja. Dahulu pun begitu, ketika Hashirama nekat pergi demi menyembuhkan Izuna yang ia lukai.

Omong-omong Izuna….

Rutinitas pagi hari Tobirama rusak. Wanita itu tak terlihat di manapun meski Tobirama telah menanti lama di lapangan tersembunyi itu. Belum pernah ia absen dari pertemuan pagi hari mereka sejak klannya pindah ke Konoha. Ini aneh, Izuna pun belakangan bersemangat untuk melatih susano’o-nya. Tak mungkin ia hilang tanpa alasan.

Gelisah menyelusup. Apakah Madara memberitahunya soal kejadian semalam? Tak masuk akal; kalaupun iya, mereka berdua telah sepakat meninggalkan persoalan kakak mereka selama latihan. Tak lagi menjadi yang kedua di mata ayah dalam kenangan masing-masing.

Tak lagi memprioritaskan urusan kakak masing-masing, meski hanya enam puluh menit saja.

Tobirama bangkit berdiri, membuat kode dengan jari tangannya. Para ANBU mengawasinya tanpa henti. Jika ada sesuatu terjadi, mereka akan langsung melaporkannya.

“Senju-sama.” Seorang ANBU bertopeng segera muncul di belakangnya, berlutut memberi hormat.

“Di mana Uchiha Izuna?”

“Menuju gerbang timur bersama kakaknya. Uchiha Madara akan memimpin pasukan tambahan menuju perbatasan Tsuchinokuni.”

Di depan gerbang, lebih dari seratus shinobi berkumpul. Semuanya mengenakan zirah dan pelindung kepala yang baru ditempa. Pelat logamnya berkilat-kilat ditimpa sinar matahari. Beberapa orang masih bercengkerama dengan keluarga masing-masing. Anak-anak mengagumi pelindung baru orangtua mereka. Lambang daun Konoha terukir di permukaannya.

Hashirama sudah ada di sana, mengenakan jubah putih Hokagenya lengkap dengan topi lebar berwarna merah. Ia sedang membicarakan taktik dengan Yamanaka Inoha. Seolah mendeteksi kehadirannya, pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Hashirama berbalik, dan segala kata yang akan diucapkan Tobirama lenyap tak berjejak. Matanya masih bengkak dan merah.

Perasaan aneh langsung menyergapnya, menjebaknya. Ia berhenti tiga meter dari saudarinya. Mereka beradu pandang, sesaat tampak akan memulai interaksi, sampai tatapan Hashirama bergeser dari adiknya, jatuh ke sosok di belakangnya.

“Uchiha-san.”

Madara melaluinya begitu saja seolah tidak melihatnya berdiri di situ. Ia mengangguk singkat kepada wanita itu. “Hokage-sama. Anda tampak buruk.”

“Saya tidak sempat tidur, mengurus tumpukan laporan.” Hashirama tersenyum simpul. Senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya. “Ini.” Ia mengulurkan sebuah pelindung kepala.

Kejanggalan menyergapnya, dan mau tak mau Tobirama memaksa diri waspada. Percakapan singkat mereka terdengar seperti pertukaran salam sepasang komandan perang pasukan berbeda. Tangan bersarung Madara meraih pelindung kepala itu, sedetik terlalu lama di atas tangan Hashirama, sebelum membawa benda itu ke dahinya. Terikat erat di sekeliling kepala. Tatapan mereka tidak terlepas dari mata satu sama lain. Ada getaran tipis di udara yang tak bisa ia hindarkan dari penginderaannya.

Selapis tebal cakra lain menamparnya dari belakang. Tobirama terhuyung. Ia membalikkan tubuh, tetapi tak melihat apapun selain punggung Izuna yang menjauh tergesa-gesa sampai nyaris menabrak penjaja sayuran keliling. Kuncirannya mengibas liar.

Ada apa dengannya?

Tobirama tak sempat memikirkan sebabnya. Ia menemukan Ukyo berdiri jauh dari barisan, ditemani oleh tak lain tak bukan Shimura Hisao sendiri. Mereka hanya mengobrol, sesekali menunjuk ke arah pasukan. Kelihatannya sama sekali tidak berbahaya, tetapi ia tetap saja curiga.

Para keluarga mendadak mundur sampai ke batas gerbang, menyeret Tobirama dalam massa. Samar-samar didengarnya Hashirama berpidato singkat, menyebut-nyebut kepercayaan Kaisar Nobutada dan ancaman Iwagakure terhadap teritori Hinokuni. Kecurigaan menghinggapi Tobirama. Hashirama tidak terdengar seperti  _ Hashirama _ ; suaranya terlalu formal dan ekspresinya kaku. Pidato membosankan begini bukan gayanya.

“Mereka kenapa, sih?” Tobirama mendengar seorang perempuan berbisik tak jauh di belakangnya. “Berantem?”

“Pasti,” perempuan lain menimpali. “Iparku bilang ternyata Hokage-sama sudah lama bertunangan—”

“HAAH?”

Terdengar suara pukulan dan seruan mengaduh. “Tapi belum lama ini Paman Mori mengirim lamaran untuknya,” protes wanita pertama sambil berbisik-bisik.

“Mana kutahu. Pertunangan kunoichi sekelas Hokage, ‘kan, sering direncanakan diam-diam. Padahal nona Senju ini sudah pernah menginap di kediaman Uchiha….”

“Mereka sudah seserius itu? Kasihan sekali! Jadi ini mengapa Uchiha-san langsung memimpin pasukan. Biar cepat pergi jauh-jauh.”

Tobirama tak tahan lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, sedikit saja sampai menemukan para biang gosip itu. Keduanya buru-buru mengalihkan pandang dan mundur ke belakang. Barisan pasukan itu mulai bubar, satu persatu melesat masuk ke pepohonan. Kerumunan massa melambai kepada mereka, meneriakkan ucapan selamat tinggal. Namun, Madara masih tetap di tempat.

“Prioritaskan pengambilan informasi,” Hashirama berbicara dengan suara rendah, berjalan bersisian dengan kepala klan Uchiha itu. Keduanya nyaris sama tinggi, saudarinya memang jangkung untuk ukuran perempuan. “Terutama jurus dan kekkei genkai. Mata-mata kita akan menemui Anda di wilayah yang diperebutkan.”

“Dimengerti.”

“Anda harus kembali sebelum tiga minggu. Kita akan berangkat bersama-sama dari desa menuju kastel Nobutada.”

Tobirama bisa melihat ketidaksetujuan tergambar dalam ekspresi Madara, tetapi pria itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Dalam sepersekian detik, mata itu berubah merah terarah kepadanya. Penuh dengan dendam.

Lalu ia menghilang.

Lama Hashirama memunggunginya, menatap jalan lebar keluar desa sendirian saat semua orang sudah pergi. Kaki Tobirama serasa diberati beban latihan. Sendi-sendinya bagai terkunci oleh jurus lilitan Nara. Tenggorokannya, lidahnya, seluruh isi mulutnya sekering padang pasir Kazenokuni.

“Oh, Tobirama.” Saudarinya berbalik, gontai menghampirinya. “Kau sudah menerima laporan terbaru dari garis depan?”

“Sudah—”

“Aku ingin analisis dan taktik dari para peneliti secepatnya. Buat salinannya juga ke kepala Akademi.” Hashirama menghela napas dalam dan memijat pelipisnya.

“Hokage-sama!” Gadis kurus berpakaian serba putih ala penyembuh buru-buru menghampirinya. “Di sini rupanya Anda … sarapan dan obat Anda sudah siap di kantor.” Sambil menggandeng lengan Hashirama, mata putih gadis itu mengerjap melihat Tobirama. “Senju-sama, selamat pagi.”

Ia sudah siap mendampingi mereka kembali, tetapi dilihatnya wakil kaisar meringis lebar mendatangi dengan langkah-langkah panjang.

“Nona Hokage tampaknya tidak sehat,” komentar Ukyo sambil memperhatikan punggung Hashirama menjauh dibantu gadis Hyuuga itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri. “Nobutada akan senang mendengar tambahan pasukan di garis depan. Wilayah kita akan semakin luas.”

Tobirama mengabaikannya, memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangan. “Tadi Anda bersama Shimura-san?”

“Oh, ya, tadi dia mengundangku ke kediaman klannya. Perayaan panen, mirip-mirip dengan pesta kaisar. Aku biasanya, sih, datang. Tahun ini aku ditugaskan di sini jadi sekalian saja berpesta di sini.” Ukyo menghirup udara dalam-dalam, tampak begitu puas. “Eh, Anda sekarang ketua klan? Datang saja. Petinggi semua klan diundang.”

Alisnya terangkat. “Semuanya?”

“Minus siapa namanya kepala klan bermata merah itu, Uchiha? Adiknya sih akan datang—”

“Saya akan menyempatkan datang,” potongnya tiba-tiba, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri.

“Bagus. Bagus sekali.” Pipi tirus Ukyo berkerut ketika ia menyeringai. “Makin ramai makin seru.”

* * *

 

 

Usianya dua belas tahun, dan Tobirama tak sempat beristirahat.

Pagi itu ia meminta pada semua kerabatnya yang bertugas mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk mencari berbagai jenis kayu dari hutan. Kayu apel, kayu ceri, cemara dan ek. Masing-masing dipotong sama panjang dan diikat agar mudah dibawa. Ia telah ditugaskan membantu kakaknya melatih mokuton-nya. Mengenali karakter setiap pohon penting untuk meniru kekukuhan mereka.

Mereka baru saja pulang saat fajar dari pertempuran pertama Hashirama. Lawan mereka sekumpulan bandit gunung yang dikepalai seorang shinobi tua entah pelarian dari klan mana yang mengajari kelompok itu ninjutsu. Sepanjang pertempuran Hashirama terus menempel dengannya, khawatir ia akan terluka, sampai Tobirama harus mengingatkannya bahwa ia memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman di medan tempur.

Pertempuran kemudian berjalan mudah. Hashirama bisa mengatasi para bandit dewasa dengan mokuton-nya; tak ada yang menyiapkan diri menghadapi kekkei genkai ini. Kayu-kayu tumbuh liar di sana-sini, menerjang bandit yang tak awas. Klan Senju bisa maju dengan cepat, sampai gadis itu bersua dengan bandit seusianya, dan tubuhnya membeku. Mokuton-nya terurai seiring dengan bilah pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

Kayu-kayu di panggulannya ia jatuhkan ke tanah. Hashirama tak terlihat di tempat mereka biasa berlatih. Hanya suaranya yang penuh derita, bergaung dari balik sesemakan. Berjingkat ia menghampiri gadis itu, yang masih berzirah lengkap membungkuk memuntahi pangkal cemara. Bau asam segera menyergap penciumannya.

Dahinya berkerut. Hashirama tak pernah sakit, bahkan sebelum mokuton-nya bangkit.

Tanpa suara, ia pegangi rambut panjangnya sampai Hashirama berhenti mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang tak seberapa. Dibantunya ia duduk sebelum bertanya, “Kakak kenapa?”

Hashirama hanya menggeleng lemah seraya menunduk. Napasnya masih berat. “Bau darahnya … bau darah  _ mereka _ … aku nggak bisa lupa….”

Tobirama tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya. Darah kering masih tersisa di ikat kepalanya, muncrat ketika Tobirama menebas anak-anak bandit yang menyergapnya. Mereka menggelepar meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Ia terpaksa menyeret pergi Hashirama yang terpaku sembari meneriakinya  _ Ambil pedangmu, Kak! Jangan bengong; kita masih bertarung! _

“Hanya bandit, Kak. Darah semua orang baunya sama.” Tobirama menunduk, mencari-cari di antara pelat zirah. Pelindung tubuh saudarinya nyaris bersih tak bernoda.

“Mereka anak-anak, Tobirama, lebih muda daripada kamu….”

Cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, “Bukannya anak perempuan lebih akrab dengan bau darah?”

Hashirama menatapnya dengan kelelahan nyata tergurat pada kulit wajahnya. “Darah orang mati berbeda baunya dengan darah dari kehidupan yang tak pernah dimulai.”

Tobirama bungkam, memilih untuk melepas jalinan pengikat zirah kakaknya satu persatu. Kemudian diambilnya kayu-kayu yang tadi ia panggul. Namun, Hashirama masih terpaku pada persoalan darah kering itu.

“Aku terus menerus melihat wajah Kawarama dan Itama,” kata gadis itu lirih.

“Mereka sudah lama mati,” kilahnya sambil membuka ikatan kayu.

“Aku melihat mereka di wajah bandit-bandit muda itu.”

Kayu-kayu terserak berkelotakan. “Kakak bisa bertarung dari jarak menengah atau jauh dengan mokuton. Kakak nggak perlu menghadapi mereka begitu dekat.”

Zirahnya diletakkan di rumput begitu saja. Hashirama membenamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangan dan mendesah panjang. Tobirama tak memedulikannya, ia selalu tahu saudarinya cepat bangkit dari suasana hati yang jelek.

Sesuai perkiraannya, perlahan akhirnya Hashirama beranjak mendekati. “Ini semua kayu bakar.”

“Beberapa terbakar lebih lama dari yang lain.” Tobirama mengambil kayu ceri, lega pembicaraan mereka berganti topik. “Kuncinya kandungan air di dalam kayu. Jika terbakar hanya akan menghasilkan asap. Apalagi kalau tebal. Kakak bisa meniru strukturnya….”

Bibir Hashirama sedikit terangkat. “Akan bagus untuk menutup pandangan lawan. Aku mengerti.” Kemudian ia berkeras bisa mempelajarinya sendirian saja, sehingga Tobirama kembali ke perkampungan lebih dulu.

Ia menemukan ayahnya dengan mudah, dan tanpa diminta menceritakan segalanya yang ia dengar dan alami. Mulai dari pertempuran mereka kemarin hingga kejadian barusan.

“Kakak sakit,” ia mengakhiri laporannya. “Muntah-muntah di semak.”

“Minta penyembuh mengawasinya malam nanti.” Butsuma mendengarkan sembari membersihkan senjatanya. “Uzumaki Ashina sudah mengirim nama calon suami Hashirama. Dia Nobuo, yang dulu sempat ke berkunjung ke sini.”

Tobirama mengerjap. “Apa Kakak sudah tahu?”

“Kita tidak akan memberitahunya.” Butsuma menyarungkan pedang, matanya berbinar. “Kakakmu orang yang nekat. Dia bisa saja menawarkan diri untuk dinikahi klan Uchiha agar kita berhenti perang. Leluhur kita akan murka padaku kalau dia sampai berbuat begitu.” Ia berdecak keras-keras.

Anak lelaki itu memusatkan perhatian pada gagang pedangnya. Beberapa saat lalu, gagang itu masih bercipratan darah.

“Untung kau ada di dekatnya tadi. Dia masih selembek perempuan biasa.” Butsuma mendengus. “Egois dan tolol.”

Tobirama bergeming. Ia masih mengingat jelas suara dan ekspresi saudarinya ketika mereka membuka peti Kawarama— tepatnya, peti yang membawa separuh tubuh Kawarama pulang. Divisi mayat menemukannya tercabik-cabik jadi puluhan bagian. Waktu yang sempit membuat mereka tak sempat memunguti serpihannya yang lain. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Hashirama nekat menyusup ke medan perang melawan klan Uchiha, hanya untuk menemukan Itama sudah tak bernyawa dibantai tiga pria dewasa.

Betapa gegabahnya.

Ayahnya melanjutkan dengan nada monoton, “Uchiha Tajima terlanjur tahu ia punya mokuton. Aku tak punya pilihan selain melatihnya menuju garis depan.” Peralatan asahnya ia singkirkan. “Inilah mengapa aku tidak mengizinkannya menjadi kunoichi. Darahnya terlalu berharga, sedangkan pekerjaan kunoichi terlalu kotor untuknya.”

Sepengetahuannya, kunoichi bertugas mengumpulkan informasi dan memata-matai target. Tobirama tidak mengerti bagian mananya yang kotor.

Melihat kebingungannya, Butsuma melanjutkan, “Kunoichi tidur dengan pria asing demi tugasnya. Menghina sekali jika kuberikan anak yang sudah tidak perawan kepada cucu Ashina. Kau mengerti?”

Ia menggeleng.

“Anaknya— cucuku yang dia lahirkan harus berdarah sekuat dan semurni mungkin. Mokuton itu langka. Pasangannya harus dipilih dengan cermat agar kemampuan itu bisa sukses diwariskan. Shinobi terkuat lahir dari orang tua yang kuat juga.”

Masih ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. “Ayahanda, boleh saya berbicara?” Ayahnya tidak menolak, maka ia melanjutkan, “Kita masih membutuhkan mokuton Kakak untuk berperang. Bukankah jika Kakak pergi ke Uzushio, kekuatan tempur kita akan berkurang?”

“Selama kau membantunya, kita bisa menguasai klan-klan lain dalam waktu dua atau tiga tahun. Kakakmu akan cukup dewasa untuk mengandung dan melahirkan. Kita dapat mempererat hubungan dengan Uzumaki dan mendapatkan lebih banyak pengguna mokuton.” Butsuma menegakkan diri. “Kau akan jadi kepala klan suatu hari nanti. Mulailah berpikir sepertiku. Klan di atas segalanya.”

“Klan di atas segalanya,” Tobirama mengulangi fasih sembari memohon diri.

Sore telah bergulir menggulung biru langit ketika Tobirama pergi mencari kakaknya yang sedari tadi tak kunjung pulang. Di tangannya terdapat sekantung obat racikan dari tangan peracik. Ia menemukannya masih di tempat yang sama, dengan kayu-kayu terpilin aneh hasil mokutonnya berserakan di sekitar. Namun, ia tak berani mendekat. Ayahnya ada di sana, berkacak pinggang.

“Berhenti?” gelegarnya penuh murka. “Ide setan dari mana itu, Hashirama? Justru membunuh anak-anak adalah bagian termudah sebelum mereka jadi lebih ahli dalam bertempur.”

“Ayahanda, saya tidak sanggup….”

Sesuatu dalam suara Hashirama membuat adiknya tertegun. Serak. Putus asa.

Memalukan martabat shinobi.

Butsuma mondar-mandir tak sabaran. “Itu yang akan kauhadapi di garis depan! Jangan memalukan nama Senju seperti ini.”

Hashirama susah payah mendorong dirinya berdiri, giginya mengertak kesakitan. “Tapi anak-anak nggak harus mati, Ayah—!”

“Kauingin klanmu mati tak bersisa?” gelegar pria itu. “Kauingin menyia-nyiakan bakatmu? Mati saja kalau itu maumu!”

Tobirama menanti sampai ayahnya keluar dari jangkauan penginderaannya untuk turun dari cabang pohon. Hashirama menatap cakrawala dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ketika berbisik, “Ayah nggak mau mendengarkanku….”

Adiknya menggamitnya. “Ayo pulang, Kak.”

“Kenapa kamu bisa tahan…?”

“Aku, ‘kan, shinobi,” jawabnya. “Kakak sekarang juga.”

Hashirama menghela napas. “Aku shinobi yang payah.”

“Nggak,” balas Tobirama tak sabar. “Kakak cuma butuh berlatih.”

“Aku nggak bisa setega Ayah menyaksikan anak-anak mati.”

“Klan kita membutuhkan Kakak. Ayolah.”

“Tapi….”

“Akan kubantu. Percaya saja padaku.” Tobirama menjejalkan kantung obat itu ke tangan saudarinya. Ujung jarinya dingin.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Hashirama mengikutinya pulang dalam diam.

* * *

 

 

“Apakah tubuh keluarga kami tidak akan kenapa-kenapa di dalam?” cecar seorang wanita sepuh Akimichi. Pipinya yang bergelambir bergoyang-goyang. “Segel itu aman, ‘kan?”

“Hanya memperlambat pembusukan, Bu,” Tobirama menerangkan. Anggota divisi mayat sedang membuka gulungan di hadapan keluarganya dan mengurai segelnya.

Seminggu setelah Hokage melepas kepergian pasukan shinobi terbaru, kurir dari garis depan mulai kembali membawa korban jiwa. Hari ini pun Tobirama mengawasi para pemuda Akimichi mengambil kerabat mereka dari gulungan. Penggunaan gulungan segel untuk membawa pulang shinobi yang gugur tidak umum di kalangan klan lainnya, sehingga berulang kali ia harus menghadapi pertanyaan dari masyarakat. Wanita yang menanyainya mengawasi proses itu lekat-lekat, alisnya menukik curiga.

“Kalian masih saudara dengan klan tukang segel itu, ‘kan?” tanyanya lagi, suaranya dikeraskan mengatasi seruan duka yang mulai bergema di pekarangan kediaman klannya.

“Klan Uzumaki, ya,” jawabnya sabar, mengabaikan frasa ‘tukang segel’. Tobirama menjauh sedikit dari orang-orang, menghindari shinobi yang mondar-mandir membawa gulungan. Ia tak ingin percakapan mereka dikuping orang lain, terutama sanak saudara wanita ini. “Mereka banyak memberi klan kami bantuan dalam mendirikan Konoha. Pengetahuan tentang segel ini salah satunya.”

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk. “Baik sekali. Tapi mengapa mereka tidak ikut tinggal di sini?”

“Uzushiogakure tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja.”

“Huh….” Cuping hidung wanita itu mengembang. “Mencurigakan.”

“Apanya, Akimichi-san?” Tobirama balas bertanya. Nadanya ia atur agar tidak menyinggung wanita sepuh itu.

“Mereka memberi klan Anda banyak jurus penyegelan, padahal semua orang juga tahu mereka ini sangat berahasia.” Gelang-gelangnya bergemerincing riuh. “Kami tahu mereka juga pedagang yang sangat ulet dan ahli. Sudah mandiri.”

Tobirama memilih untuk membelokkan percakapan. “Mereka banyak memasok makanan laut ke pedalaman Hinokuni, benar sekali.”

Matanya membulat seketika. “Pakai segel?”

“Pakai segel.”

Tobirama meninggalkan tempat itu usai menyerahkan komando kepada seorang kurir yang tampak puas diberi kepercayaan olehnya. Percakapan barusan sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri….

_ Jadi kau berniat membarterku sebagai pelunas utang, begitu? _

Ia berhenti berjalan, tersembunyi di kelokan yang memisahkan rumah sakit dan Akademi. Matanya ia pejamkan, mengusir wajah terkejut Hashirama yang terus menghantui benaknya sejak semalam. Ia akan meluruskan masalah ini segera. Saudarinya pasti akan paham maksud tindakan ayah mereka.

“Tobirama-san!”

Tobirama menahan kekesalan yang tumbuh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Nara Shikana keluar dari pintu belakang Akademi. Ia mengacungkan sebuah map kepadanya, wajahnya yang pucat tampak kesal. “Anda serius soal ini?”

“Soal apa?” Tobirama bergeming.

“Anak-anak penduduk desa yang baru pindah. Mendaftar ke Akademi.” Dibukanya map itu. “Lihat. Banyak nama-nama tanpa klan di sini.”

Hanya sekilas ia meliriknya. “Ini bukan masalah.”

“Tentu saja ini masalah. Mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga shinobi!” serunya. “Mereka hanya tahu caranya membajak sawah dan mengurus ayam-ayam. Menggunakan cakra, mana tahu?”

“Anda melamar posisi sebagai guru di Akademi, Nara-san,” balas Tobirama dingin. Sudut matanya mulai berkedut. “Tugas Anda adalah mengajari para murid tanpa pengecualian.”

“Murid dari keluarga shinobi, ya.”

“Tanpa pengecualian, Nara-san,” ulang Tobirama sambil menutup map itu. “Kita semua tahu siapapun bisa diajari menggunakan cakra mereka.”

Rahang Shikana mengeras. “Entah apa tujuan Anda memasukkan anak-anak itu ke Akademi. Mereka akan mati di misi pertama mereka.”

“Konoha membutuhkan mereka semua. Sang Hokage tidak melihat latar belakang mereka, tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan demi desa.”

“Oh, jadi ini perintah Hokage?”

“Jelas,” Tobirama berbohong.

“Bukan hanya aku seorang yang berpikir begini. Anda sebaiknya mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Hokage. Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab jika mereka tak bisa lulus Akademi.” Kemudian Shikana berlalu begitu saja.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia mendengar desas-desus di kalangan shinobi dewasa yang mempermasalahkan kebijakan Akademi mengambil murid dari semua kalangan, termasuk petani. Protes yang mereka lancarkan pasif, hanya memilih untuk mendidik sendiri anak-anak mereka. Akademi mengintegrasikan pengetahuan tempur dari semua klan, sehingga masih banyak diminati dan Tobirama tidak memikirkan ini lebih jauh lagi. Keutuhan desa belum terancam olehnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di sisi lapangan. Pagar kayu setinggi dadanya memisahkan tempat itu dan jalan. Ia mengindera setidaknya ada sepuluh remaja bersembunyi tersebar di sudut lapangan dan hutan di seberang jalan. Cakra mereka ditekan begitu kuat, walau masih bisa ia indera. Terdengar dari ujung jeritan dan gelak tawa. Satu persatu murid berusia sekitar lima belas tahun keluar dengan gontai, lalu duduk di tengah lapangan. Satu pipi mereka dicoret dengan tanda silang merah besar. Dari obrolan murid-murid yang muncul, Tobirama menyimpulkan mereka bermain petak umpet. Bermain mungkin bukan kata yang tepat— wajah-wajah mereka masih menyisakan ketakutan.

Gelak tawa tunggal membelah udara dan semakin memaku dirinya di tempat itu. Suaranya semerdu burung-burung uguisu di permulaan musim semi. Sesosok wanita langsing melangkah keluar dari batas hutan, menggandeng seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat yang cemberut. Pipinya pun sudah dicoret. Ia manyun seraya bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

“Dua puluh orang!” serunya merdu, “Dua puluh orang gagal! Kalian semua akan mati terindera musuh!”

Tobirama paham wanita itu sedang menegur para siswa Akademi, tetapi suaranya tidak terdengar kesal sedikitpun. Lebih merdu daripada petikan shamisen, atau gemercik anak sungai tempatnya biasa menangkap ikan.

“Bayangkan jalur-jalur cakra di sekujur tubuh kalian menyusut kosong, dan cakra kalian terpusat di perut! Hanya itu saja!”

Ada yang salah.

Ada yang salah dengan cara dirinya mencerna situasi.

Jantungnya berdebur kencang, seolah ia masih muda menghadapi pertumpahan darah pertamanya. Kali ini, ia tak bisa mendiamkannya.

Dalam dua tahun terakhir ini Senju Tobirama bertemu Uchiha Izuna setiap hari, kadang berkali-kali dalam sehari. Berjam-jam berdiskusi atau membacakannya buku. Tapi belum pernah— berani sumpah belum pernah dirinya mendengar suara Izuna semerdu ini, membekukannya di tempat bagai disambar raiton.

Tobirama tak ingin beranjak, ada kecemasan menggigiti tepi batinnya. Jika ia pergi sekarang, ia tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan lagi.

Namun, cakra Izuna mengguyurnya serupa air es, dan Tobirama tersadar dari kebekuannya.

Wajahnya berpaling sebelum orang lain menyadarinya di situ. Ia berjalan secepat mungkin, mengubur kejadian barusan dalam-dalam di benaknya. Langkahnya baru melambat begitu masuk ke gedung kantor Hokage dan menapaki anak tangga.

Buku. Buku-buku akan menenggelamkan perasaan aneh ini. Ia masih punya banyak literatur Uzumaki untuk ditelaah. Cukup untuk menyibukkannya hingga malam nanti—

“Aaa!”

Rusuknya dihantam benda tipis tumpul. Mangkuk-mangkuk berkelotakan di lantai kayu, isinya muncrat ke segala penjuru. Segumpal nasi dingin melorot dari haori Tobirama, jatuh menceplak. Seorang gadis kurus berseru nelangsa seraya membereskan kekacauan itu. Peralatan makan ia tumpuk kembali ke nampan kayu, sementara sisa makanannya yang cukup banyak ia sendokkan dengan tangan asal-asalan ke atas mangkuk terdekat. Tobirama buru-buru berlutut membantunya, merutuk kecerobohannya yang tak wajar.

“Maafkan saya, Senju-sama, saya tadi berlari….”

Tobirama mengabaikan permintaan maafnya. Gadis itu yang tadi pagi bersama Hashirama. Ia pun tadi datang dari arah kantor di lantai tiga gedung ini. “Makanan siapa ini?”

“Untuk Hokage-sama….” Dahinya mengernyit sedih menatap isi nampannya. “Tapi dimakan pun tidak. Kakak Anda dari pagi belum makan apa-apa.”

Pria itu menatap tangga mengular ke lantai atas. “Sedang apa dia sekarang? Masih bekerja?”

“Istirahat di kamarnya.” Gadis Hyuuga itu berdiri, tumpuan tubuhnya berpindah dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya. “Senju-sama … apakah berita itu benar?”

“Hm?” Tobirama menoleh, dan gadis itu segera menundukkan pandangan.

“Kalau … kalau ternyata Hokage-sama sudah punya tunangan….” Kalimatnya menggantung, dan ia malah terlonjak sendiri. “Ah— maaf! Maafkan saya!” serunya sebelum berlari ke lantai bawah.

Seraya melanjutkan langkah ke lantai tiga, Tobirama bertanya-tanya sudah berapa banyak orang yang tahu soal pertunangan saudarinya yang rahasia itu. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tidak kelepasan.

Namun, melihat Madara lagi-lagi begitu leluasa keluar masuk ke ruang saudarinya membuatnya mendidih.

Tidak boleh, tidak bisa— shinobi macam apa yang tak bisa mengatur emosinya sendiri? Latihannya selama bertahun-tahun kacau balau.

Seperti kata gadis pembawa makanan tadi, kantor Hokage kosong. Mejanya rapi bersih, janggal bagi mata Tobirama. Cahaya matahari sore masuk dari sederet lebar jendela, membanjiri kantor dengan sinar keemasan. Pintu ke apartemen privat Hokage terbuka sedikit. Tercium rebusan herbal dari celah itu. Tangannya belum meraih pegangan ketika didengarnya suara tak wajar. Muntahan panjang teredam.

Tanpa repot-repot mengetuk, ia menghambur masuk. Hashirama terduduk di kursi panjang berbantal. Kedua tangannya memegangi tempat sampah kayu. Buru-buru diletakkannya di lantai, dan sikapnya diatur sedemikian rupa.

Tobirama bergeming, menatap satu-satunya benda di meja rendah. Sebuah gelas kosong berbau herbal segar.

“Ada apa?”

Ekspresi Hashirama datar, tetapi kentara pucat. Sama seperti saat ia melepas kepergian pasukan tadi, tak ada kehidupan berkobar di kedua matanya.

“Hanya ingin melaporkan beberapa hal, Hokage-sama” jawab Tobirama singkat. “Saya baru dari kediaman Akimichi.”

Sang Hokage menepukkan tangannya sekali. ANBU yang mengawalnya seketika menjauh dari sekeliling kantor. Tubuhnya disandarkan. “Bicaralah.”

Tobirama duduk di hadapannya, menjelaskan dengan monoton tentang penguburan shinobi Akimichi yang gugur di garis depan, serta Nara Shikana yang memprotesnya. “Kukatakan bahwa keputusan menerima anak-anak petani itu di Akademi adalah perintah Hokage.”

Wanita itu mengerjap. “Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu.”

“Saya tahu. Mereka yang tidak setuju masih enggan membagi ilmu mereka kepada non-shinobi. Saya pikir sebaiknya semua orang yang tinggal di Konoha mengetahui protokol kerahasiaan dan keamanan shinobi. Ini penting untuk Hinokuni.”

Pada kata terakhir itu, Hashirama mengalihkan pandangan. “Aku setuju,” katanya lirih, tetapi Tobirama tahu ada ganjalan pada persetujuannya. “Besok atau lusa aku akan meninjau Akademi. Ada laporan lain?”

Ia menggeleng. “Itu saja. Selamat siang.”

Tobirama meninggalkan apartemen, tetapi tetap tinggal di dalam area kantor. Tiga lembar laporan misi terserak di meja Hokage. Semuanya sudah dicap. Ia membacanya lamat-lamat, tak menghiraukan suara muntahan yang kembali berkumandang dari arah apartemen. Sesuai dugaannya, terdengar gema langkah tergopoh-gopoh dari bawah tangga. Pria itu berbalik tepat ketika gadis yang ia tabrak tadi terengah-engah kembali dengan segelas penuh ramuan herbal. Baunya serupa dengan gelas kosong di dalam apartemen tadi.

Si gadis membeku di puncak tangga. Matanya yang putih pucat melirik pintu apartemen dan Tobirama bergantian.

“Itu untuk Hokage?” tanyanya sambil menghampiri. Warna isi gelasnya hijau keemasan. “Sejak kapan sakitnya?”

Si gadis Hyuuga mengangguk takut-takut. “Pagi buta ini … waktu Hokage-sama membantu di rumah sakit….”

“Hashirama tidak pernah jatuh sakit.” Tobirama mengambil gelas itu. Aromanya menyegarkan. “Jadi ini untuk apa?”

Ketakutan di wajahnya berganti dengan raut kebingungan. “Senju-sama belum tahu?”

* * *

 

 

Ketika Tobirama kembali ke apartemen Hokage beberapa detik kemudian, Hashirama mengangkat wajahnya dari tempat sampah. Ia berbisik, “Jadi kamu sudah tahu.”

Pria itu meletakkan gelas rebusan di meja makan hingga isinya terciprat keluar. Berkali-kali ia membahayakan relasi Senju dengan Uzumaki, dan berkali-kali juga Tobirama berhasil mencegahnya sesuai mandat ayah mereka. Kecuali kali ini.

“Kemarikan gelasnya, Tobirama. Tolong.”

“Apa yang Kakak pikirkan?” tanyanya, mengabaikan permintaannya.

Hashirama menyeberangi ruangan menuju meja makan. Jemarinya melingkar di separuh atas gelas itu, tetapi Tobirama bergeming. Ia mempertahankan genggamannya di gelas yang masih panas, mengabaikan rasa sakit menyebar di kulitnya.

Merah gelap bertemu cokelat tua. Kulit di sekitar mata saudarinya tampak lebih gelap. Rambut legamnya tidak serapi biasanya.

“Tobirama, _lepaskan._ ”

Sang adik mengeratkan pegangannya. “Jawab dulu.” Ia tak bisa memungkiri seluruh keberadaannya bersiap menerima terpaan gelombang cakra dari Hashirama, sama seperti seminggu lalu di ruangan sebelah.

Namun, hal yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung tiba.

“Aku memercayaimu, Tobirama.” Hashirama menarik napas berat. “Tadinya.”

Respons yang tak terduga itu melemahkan genggamannya pada gelas. Saudarinya memanfaatkan celah itu dan mengangkat rebusannya dari meja. Tangan Tobirama yang kini kosong mengepal dan membuka. Rasa sakit di dadanya kembali lagi.

Saudarinya memang sering bertindak konyol dan gegabah. Sering Tobirama merasa ialah yang harus bertindak lebih rasional meski Hashirama anak sulung. Koreksi— saudarinya memang yang pertama lahir, tetapi Tobirama adalah anak lelaki sulung Senju Butsuma. Semua tanggung jawab yang dipikul ayahnya selama hidup dilimpahkan kepadanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Tobirama merasa gagal menunaikan tugas baik sebagai shinobi maupun sebagai anak.

Usai menyesap separuh rebusan mendidih itu, Hashirama hanya terdiam memandangi gelasnya. Tangan kirinya masih memijat pelipisnya. Tobirama menyadari raut wajahnya pucat.

“Apa yang aku pikirkan….” Saudarinya mengangkat muka, menjauh dua langkah dari meja. “Kurasa kamu tahu jawabannya.”

Sebentuk wajah melintas di otaknya, diikuti ingatannya mengejar Hashirama ke tepian kampung mereka yang terbakar bertahun-tahun lalu. Memintanya pulang, tetapi tetap saja ia nekat pergi.

Tidak, Tobirama tidak marah lagi soal itu.

“Kita sudah mencapai perdamaian yang Kakak idamkan.” Sekilas Tobirama melirik ke jendela. “Kakak tidak harus meladeninya lagi.”

“Kamu tahu dia sahabatku.”

“Aku tahu dia lebih dari itu.”

“Jadi kenapa kamu masih membencinya?”

“Aku tidak membencinya.”

“Aku bisa merasakan kamu nggak suka dia,” Hashirama bersikeras. “Kamu selalu dingin setiap ada dia.”

Tobirama tak tahan lagi. “Baik, aku akui saja. Aku tidak suka Madara. Nah.” Namun, kekesalan yang membubung sejak pagi hari ini tersendat di tenggorokannya begitu melihat reaksi saudarinya.

“...Maafkan aku.” Kepala Hashirama merendah, membungkuk dalam-dalam. “Aku marah sekali waktu itu,” lanjutnya lirih. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih jauh, adiknya tahu maksud permintaan maafnya.

“Aku juga,” cetusnya, lebih keras dari yang diniatkannya. “Kalian berdua benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang? Sampai saat ini aku belum bilang siapa-siapa Kakak menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Kakak tidak bisa semaunya sendiri. Berkali-kali kukatakan sejak dulu, Kakak bukan orang biasa—”

“Hentikan, Tobirama.” Kepala Hashirama masih tertunduk di hadapannya. “Kamu terdengar seperti Ayah.”

“Apa salahnya?”

Wajahnya diangkat, digelayuti penderitaan tak kasatmata. “Kukira selama ini kamu mendukungku.”

“Aku memang mendukung Kakak!” sergah Tobirama jengkel. “Sejak Ayah gugur, sejak Kakak ingin berhenti memerangi Uchiha. Bahkan sejak Kakak mempelajari ninjutsu diam-diam.”

Urat-urat di leher Hashirama menegang. “Kamu yang memata-mataiku di sungai dan melaporkannya pada Ayah.”

“Itu beda. Kita dulu masih perang.”

“Bagaimana dengan sekarang?”

Tobirama bungkam. Hashirama menarik napas berat. Segala suara kesibukan desa terasa begitu jauh dari pendengaran. Keduanya bak terisolasi dari dunia luar di dalam apartemen itu, dikelilingi perabotan indah hadiah penguasa.

“Keluarga kita tidak akan menerima Madara karena Kakak sudah dijodohkan. Makanya semua lamaran itu sudah ditolak.”

“Aku bukan kepala klan Senju lagi.” Hashirama meletakkan gelasnya. “Aku Hokage sekarang. Aku bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan semua orang yang tinggal di sini. Aku nggak mungkin pergi untuk jadi istri orang yang nggak kukenal. Aku nggak mau.”

Tobirama mendesis, “Konoha baru seumur jagung dibandingkan dengan hubungan kita dan klan Uzumaki, Kak. Desa sudah stabil, sudah mandiri. Kami semua akan baik-baik saja di sini.”

“Apa yang aku dan Madara inginkan untuk Konoha belum tercapai. Kenapa kamu ingin aku pergi?”

“Aku setuju dengan Ayah soal ini,” Tobirama sejenak berhenti, memastikan atensi saudarinya terpusat pada dirinya, “Kakak memang tidak cocok jadi shinobi.”

Udara meretih. Ekspresi Hashirama menggelap.

“Dengar dulu alasanku,” Tobirama buru-buru menambahkan, kedua telapaknya menghadap ke depan, memintanya untuk tenang. “Dulu di tengah pertempuran Kakak sering membeku mendadak setiap berhadapan dengan shinobi anak-anak. Di tengah diskusi, setiap dewan klan membicarakan shinobi anak-anak, Kakak langsung pucat seperti mau pingsan. Aku tahu Kakak belum pernah sakit— tidak bisa sakit, malah. Ingat waktu Kakak makan makanan basi, atau ketika tak sengaja makan stok racunku?”

Betapa leganya ia ketika udara kembali tenang, dan Hashirama mengangguk singkat.

“Anak-anak akan terus jadi korban. Kakak tidak akan sanggup terus melihat semua ini.” Tobirama maju, menarikkan kursi untuknya. “Iwagakure pun sama. Mereka mengirim anak-anak ke peperangan. Kakak … lebih baik tidak tahu.”

Tangan kiri Hashirama diletakkan di abdomennya. Ia bergeming. Tampaknya mencerna penjelasannya, dan Tobirama merasa lega.

“Nobuo dulu memang … menyebalkan. Tapi itu dulu. Kudengar dia sudah mencapai posisi lumayan di kalangan istana.” Suaranya direndahkan. Hashirama mulai mendengarkannya lagi. Tobirama tahu ia selalu mengingatkan kewajibannya sebagai ketua klan dulu, lalu sebagai Hokage. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membantunya memimpin klan Senju.

Selama Hashirama berada di puncak, ia tidak bisa disakiti.

Jika ia berada di luar sistem, ia tidak bisa jatuh sakit lagi.

“Kakak tidak perlu hidup begini lagi. Kakak bisa berhenti jadi shinobi, merawat anak-anak sampai dewasa—”

Udara kembali meretih, menyalakan penginderanya sampai ke skala maksimum. Sebuah jeritan bisu yang diledakkan tanpa sadar oleh saudarinya. Tobirama bertahan, kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda. Cakranya mencengkeram lantai kayu. Atasannya yang berleher tinggi terasa sesak dan lembap, seperti udara di tengah siang musim panas. Perabotan berderak-derak, bergeser dari tempatnya masing-masing. Ia telah salah memilih kata. 

“Kak—!”

Dorongan cakra murni itu sirna secepat munculnya. Udara kembali tenang, tetapi kentara digelayuti emosi Hashirama yang tumpah ruah. Saudarinya bersandar pada dinding di seberang, kelima jemarinya menancap pada abdomen. Gelasnya sudah berkeping-keping di depan kaki.

Tobirama menghambur, cemas, tetapi wanita itu mengangkat lengan kanannya lurus-lurus. Mencegahnya mendekat. 

“Aku nggak mau menikah sama Nobuo.”

Jantungnya masih berdentum-dentum. Sebuah balasan merambat di tenggorokan, mengambil wujud di lidahnya, “Mokuton Kakak harus diwariskan!”

“Aku nggak mau anakku punya mokuton!”

Tobirama menyeka dahinya, butiran besar keringat mengucur turun dari kulit kepalanya. Bentakan itu menyentaknya lebih keras daripada semburan cakra barusan. Sulit dipercaya. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak mokuton Hashirama bangkit, tetapi saudarinya masih sekeras kepala dulu. 

“Ayah akan malu sekali,” ujarnya lirih. “Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Ashina-san nanti.”

“Klan Uzumaki nggak mendukung kita membangun Konoha,” sanggah Hashirama. “Kamu tahu semua  _ bantuan _ yang mereka berikan sejak dulu kita bayar dengan informasi.” Ia terdiam sejenak, terengah-engah.

Kekesalannya yang tadi teredam kembali membubung. “Pembicaraan ini nggak ada ujungnya. Apa susahnya, sih? Ini cuma menikah, bukan memimpin perang.”

Hashirama melangkahi pecahan gelas di lantai dan mengitari meja ke arahnya. “Kalau menikah buatmu sebegitu mudahnya, kenapa bukan kamu saja yang menikah dengan Uzumaki?”

Tobirama menatapnya lurus-lurus. Wajah saudarinya tampak kuyu, dan di bawah matanya ada lingkaran gelap. Namun, sinar di matanya masih berkilat-kilat penuh tekad.

Jurang di antara mereka bukan hanya perbedaan sifat. Salah satunya adalah tekad itu— tekadnya yang sekeras punggung pegunungan. Mustahil goyah begitu diniatkan. Merangsek semua yang ada di hadapannya. Dahulu Tobirama menganggapnya nekat ketika Hashirama berniat menghentikan perang, lalu mengagumi ide gilanya ketika kampung mereka habis terbakar.

Saat itu, ia paham mengapa ayah mereka selalu membicarakannya di setiap sesi belajar Tobirama. Ia paham mengapa ayah mereka selalu mengingatkannya untuk berada di sisi Hashirama sampai ia menikah nanti.

Dagunya ia angkat, lalu berkata dengan  tegas dan jelas, “Aku akan menikahi gadis Uzumaki kalau itu memang tugasku sebagai shinobi Senju dan Konoha.”

Hashirama mengerjap, terhenyak. Ia mundur selangkah.

“Bukankah itu yang dilakukan shinobi sejati?” tambahnya. “Mengedepankan kepentingan klan dan desa di atas keinginan pribadi? Kakak memang luar biasa kuat, tapi Kakak masih dikuasai hasrat diri sendiri. Shinobi yang seperti ini mengancam keamanan seluruh kelompoknya.”

“Tak bisakah untuk soal ini saja … kamu berhenti jadi shinobi?”

Bagaimana caranya? Ia sudah menjalani kehidupan lebih dari dua dekade sebagai shinobi. Peraturan dan tata hidup shinobi-lah yang membawanya sampai ke posisi ini.

“Tidak bisa.”

Perlahan-lahan Hashirama terduduk di kursi yang tadi ditarik pria itu. Kedua telapaknya menutupi wajah sementara ia mendesah lelah. “Kita tukar saja kalau begitu. Batalkan pertunanganku.”

Tobirama menggeleng. “Ashina-san menginginkan mokuton. Aku tidak punya.”

Hashirama menatapnya dari celah jemarinya. “Aku masih nggak percaya kamu merahasiakannya begitu lama.”

Ia turut duduk di sisinya. “Aku sulit percaya Kakak begitu … ceroboh dengan Madara. Dia bahkan tidak mengirim lamaran kepada para tetua. Semua orang tahu ada protokol yang—”

Sensasi membeku meluncur turun di sepanjang tulang punggung Tobirama. Ini janggal. Keduanya sudah dewasa. Keduanya pasti tahu apa akibat hubungan seksual yang tidak hati-hati. Izuna bilang kakaknya tidak pernah melirik satupun calon pasangan yang ditawarkan keluarganya. Meskipun ada, hubungan di luar pernikahan jarang terjadi bahkan di kalangan klan-klan shinobi selain Senju. Status Hashirama yang dulu kepala klan otomatis memaksa siapapun yang ingin meminangnya harus menghubungi keluarganya lebih dulu.

Tobirama ingat setumpuk lamaran yang telah ditolak paman-pamannya. Semuanya ia tinggal di apartemen ini berminggu-minggu lalu. Tak ada lamaran dari klan Uchiha untuk Hashirama, walaupun ia berani bersumpah setiap kali Madara ada di desa, keduanya menarik satu sama lain seperti besi berani.

Hashirama yang bersikeras untuk membicarakan perdamaian dengan Madara meskipun klan mereka sedang membantai satu sama lain. Madara yang menggendongnya pulang ketika Hashirama pingsan usai membangun penginapan untuk Nobutada. 

Mengapa selama ini ia begitu buta?

Tobirama menggali ingatannya. Ketika sepupu-sepupunya yang bukan kunoichi satu persatu menikah di usia remaja, Hashirama tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan kapan gilirannya akan tiba. Fokusnya selalu pada latihan dan pertempuran—

Pada  _ Uchiha Madara. _

“Tobirama?”

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan ekspresi lelah namun khawatir pada saudarinya. Sebuah pernyataan meluncur tajam dari mulutnya, “Kakak sengaja.”

Hashirama mengernyitkan dahi. “Kamu kenapa?”

“Kakak sengaja.” Tobirama berdiri, napasnya tercekat. “Kakak sudah tahu.” Konklusi ini menimpa batinnya serupa runtuhan bukit doton, membuatnya limbung dan terpaksa menekan meja kuat-kuat untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

“Kamu ngomong apa, sih?” Hashirama meraih lembut pergelangan adiknya, tetapi pria itu menariknya kasar. Tangan kakaknya membeku di udara.

“Beri tahu aku, Kak.” Jemari Tobirama menancap di punggung kursi. “Apa Madara juga tahu? Apa kalian berdua sengaja—” ia mendesis, mengeluarkan emosi yang bergumpal-gumpal di dadanya seperti awan badai, memblokir jalan napasnya. Pertanyaan berikutnya sungguh sulit diutarakan.

Sudah berapa lama ia tahu? Dan bagaimana caranya, karena ayah mereka telah menyuruh semua orang untuk tutup mulut? Yang tahu siapa calonnya pun hanya Tobirama dan para paman di dewan klan….

Prospek putusnya hubungan mereka dengan klan Uzumaki tersingkir seketika dari pikirannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Tobirama melangkah melalui ambang dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Gema samar suara Hashirama memanggilnya kembali tak diindahkannya.

Tobirama berhenti di tengah kantor, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan memindahkan fokusnya pada pekerjaan mereka lagi. Laporan misi yang tadi ia baca kini tak sendiri. Ada setumpuk dokumen baru diletakkan di sebelahnya, yakni biodata lengkap siswa-siswi Akademi.

Ada seseorang yang tadi masuk ke kantor Hokage, dan mungkin mendengar pembicaraan mereka barusan. Pikirannya segera melompat ke kemungkinan terburuk, meski ia segera mengenyahkannya. Staf Akademi ada banyak; bukan cuma wanita itu.

Tetap saja, Tobirama tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan tak enak yang memberati hatinya.

* * *

 

 

Usianya enam belas tahun, dan ia menemani saudarinya di garis depan.

Medan tempur mereka kali ini adalah perbatasan wilayah Daimyo Matsudaira dan Taneyuki berupa padang rumput luas. Lanskapnya datar, dan cuacanya cerah nyaris tak berawan. Setelah beberapa tahun mengasah kemampuannya, akhirnya ayah mereka mengizinkan Hashirama ke garis depan. Sebelumnya ia hanya diizinkan di lini pendukung, atau di bagian penyembuh karena kemampuan ninjutsu medisnya tak tertandingi. Pria itu berdiri di sisi kanan putrinya, memicingkan mata menatap deretan lawan yang bersiap-siap.

“Uchiha Madara memimpin pasukan ini.”

Tatapan saudarinya tak goyah sedikitpun. Tobirama mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tanpa menerawang pun ia sudah tahu lawannya pastilah berdiri bersisian dengan pemimpin pasukan Uchiha. Fokusnya kali ini akan terbagi antara melawan Izuna dan memerhatikan kakaknya.

Pertanyaannya, bisakah Hashirama menghadapi Madara dengan pedang terhunus dan niat membunuh? Di malam sebelumnya, ia telah membicarakan hal ini, dan Hashirama meyakinkannya ia tak akan ragu-ragu.

_ Aku akan baik-baik saja, Tobirama. _

“Lihat ke depan, Tobirama!”

Raungan Butsuma bergema seiring dengan dengung gong di atas padang. Tanah di bawah kakinya bergetar, dan Tobirama buru-buru melompat turun seiring dengan tumbuhnya bukit hasil jurus doton kerabat-kerabat mereka. Saudarinya tinggal, mengumpulkan cakra dan memfokuskan pikiran di puncak bukit. Mereka telah melatih suatu jurus terus menerus, sekaranglah saatnya melihat jurus itu meledak di medan perang—

Darah muncrat dari pipinya. Bilah pedang itu maju lagi, mengincar jantungnya, yang Tobirama tepis dengan pedangnya sendiri. Orang-orang mulai berlarian dan bertarung di sekitar mereka, mempersempit jarak pandang dengan tubuh-tubuh berpeluh dan awan debu. Bau keringat, darah dan isi perut telah memenuhi udara. 

“Mencemaskan kakakmu yang cantik itu, Senju? Seharusnya kauawasi lehermu.”

Uchiha Izuna menyeringai ke arahnya. Pedangnya berdesing dan berpindah genggaman di tengah serangan, membuat taktiknya sulit terbaca. Tobirama terus bertahan, bergerak seminimal mungkin untuk menghemat energi dan memberi sesedikit mungkin informasi untuk gadis itu.

Sharingan-nya telah bangkit.

Peraturan pertama pertarungan dengan seorang Uchiha adalah dalam kondisi apapun, terlarang untuk melihat langsung ke mata mereka. Taktik serumit apapun, jurus sesulit apapun … semuanya akan terpampang bagai isi perut yang terburai di depan sepasang sharingan. Pilihannya dalam bertarung adalah secepat mungkin memanfaatkan celah untuk membunuhnya, atau terus bertahan sampai ada celah tercipta.

Namun, Izuna adalah ahli kenjutsu terbaik di klan Uchiha, konon bahkan melampaui remaja yang lebih tua darinya. Semua titik vitalnya telah diincar; ia semata-mata terselamatkan berkat refleksnya yang secepat kilat. Izuna menyadari hal ini, tetapi ia malah sengaja berpura-pura menyerang titik vitalnya. Tawanya lepas melihat Tobirama kesulitan.

“Mengapa menahan diri?” tantangnya nyaring. “Ayo serang aku!”

Bagai tersulut, pedang Tobirama menghunus ganas. Ganti Izuna yang bertahan, terdorong mundur sampai keluar ke garis depan klannya. Tobirama sudah yakin celah yang ia nantikan akan tercipta, ketika pancaran niat membunuh yang membanjir tertangkap inderanya.

Uchiha Madara berderap mendekat. Bukan ke arahnya.

Jantungnya mencelos. Ia telah terbawa arus peperangan sampai menjauh dari bukit buatan itu. Ia mengindera Madara melompati tubuh-tubuh sekarat langsung ke sana. Sekilas ia lirik puncak bukit; saudarinya masih bergeming di atas, mengumpulkan cakranya yang masif.

Tolol sekali. Tentu saja cakra sebanyak itu akan segera terdeteksi! Madara adalah pengindera ulung, pasti ia langsung tahu posisi Hashirama dengan mudahnya!

Tobirama berbalik arah, siap melesat mencegahnya, tetapi kerah lehernya ditarik sedemikian keras hingga tenggorokannya sakit. Pedangnya membuat tebasan lebar gegabah; melepas genggaman di kerahnya walau tak melukai si penarik.

Izuna berdecak keras, kekesalan tergambar di wajahnya. “Meleng di tengah perang!”

Perih merekah di lengan atasnya, tetapi Tobirama mengabaikannya. Para shinobi Senju yang sedang tidak bertarung dengan shinobi Uchiha berusaha mencapai Madara. Namun, pemuda itu berkelit menghindari semua lemparan kunai dan shuriken ke arahnya. Kaki bukit sudah mulai didakinya, semua kerabat Senju yang berusaha mencapainya dilempar ke tanah begitu saja.

Kakaknya— Madara tak boleh mencapai kakaknya!

Perih merekah di betis kirinya. Tobirama melempar kunai ke belakang, mendengarkan pekik kesakitan selagi ia terjerembap di rumput penuh darah. Hashirama tahu dirinya akan menjadi incaran, apalagi bukit itu bisa ditemukan dengan mudahnya tanpa sharingan sekalipun. Pemuda itu hanya tidak menyangka Madara-lah yang merangsek masuk pertahanan mereka lebih dulu.

Penginderaannya terfokus pada sepasang buntalan cakra masif, yang satu diam dan lainnya masih nekat mendekati—

—Lalu, cakra yang diam itu pecah.

Bumi berderak dan merekah, ratusan pilar kayu tumbuh dalam sekejap dari dalam tanah. Tobirama teringat kembali akan taktik mereka. Segera ia melompat ke sebuah tiang besar, menggigit pegangan pedangnya sembari membuat segel-segel suiton. Di pucuk pilar-pilar lainnya, beberapa kerabatnya melakukan hal serupa. Ia mengerahkan cakra ekstra; hari ini agak kering karena terik matahari.

Namun, mereka masih dapat memanggil air bah. Naga-naga suiton melata di hutan buatan saudarinya, hasil ledakan cakra mokuton yang telah mereka asah berbulan-bulan. Pilar-pilar kayu tebal serupa pohon kini memenuhi padang rumput, cabang-cabangnya ditenggeri shinobi Senju. Jarak pandang sharingan telah terpotong banyak.

Sementara gelombang besar air mengguyur medan perang, Tobirama menajamkan penginderaannya kembali. Madara telah terbawa arus, cakranya yang masif tak lagi dekat. Banyak shinobi Uchiha mati terbawa air. Ia menghabiskan sisa perang berlutut di atas, mengarahkan kerabatnya mengejar lawan yang selamat.

Berjam-jam kemudian, usai mengurus mayat kawan dan lawan, Tobirama terpincang-pincang mendaki bukit buatan itu. Di puncaknya yang datar, pimpinan pasukan berkumpul di sana, mengawasi proses pembersihan medan perang.

“Tobirama!” desis saudarinya. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah tenda rapat, tak lagi berzirah. Ikat kepalanya basah kuyup oleh peluh. “Ini … darahmu?”

Hashirama menyeka luka di pipinya, tetapi ia tidak mengaduh. Kakaknya hanya tampak lelah, tanpa luka parah yang belum sembuh. Kepuasan mekar di benak Tobirama.

“Kamu luka di sana-sini…” komentarnya sambil mengecek lengan adiknya. “Biasanya kamu tidak seceroboh ini.”

“Tadi lawan Izuna,” kata Tobirama sambil duduk di atas sebuah batu. “Kemampuannya jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kita bertempur.”

“Itu hampir dua tahun lalu, ‘kan?” Hashirama melebarkan robekan lengan bajunya, telapaknya bersinar hijau menutup sabetan itu.

Tobirama mengangguk, menerima sekantung kulit penuh air dari seorang shinobi medis lain. Ia minum banyak-banyak selama saudarinya mengurus luka-lukanya. Hashirama menerangkan situasi terakhir perang barusan.

“Taktik kita bagus, mengurangi jumlah orang yang luka juga,” katanya sambil tersenyum puas. “Beberapa Uchiha yang selamat dari jurusmu mencoba membakar hutanku. Gagal, tentu saja.”

“Formasi mereka hancur. Tidak ada yang menduga Kakak bisa menumbuhkan hutan kayu.” Ia menebarkan pandang ke medan perang. Kayu-kayu tak berdaun itu masih memenuhi padang.

Ekspresi Hashirama berubah serius seraya ia menegakkan diri. “Kamu tadi melawan Izuna, ‘kan?”

Tobirama meraba betisnya yang sudah mulus kembali. “Ya. Kenapa?”

“Apa dia….” Pertanyaannya menggantung di udara, tak terselesaikan. Alisnya berkerut, pertanda cemas.

Adiknya hanya mengangkat bahu. “Madara sendiri…?”

Hashirama menggeleng. “Aku nggak sempat bertarung melawannya.” Aneh sekali ia terdengar sedih. “Perasaanku nggak enak.”

“Bagus, ‘kan, kalau dia tewas?”

Kerut di antara alisnya malah mendalam mendengar retorika itu. Melihat ekspresinya, Hashirama menjawab, “Aku cuma merasa kesempatan berdamai kita lebih besar selama mereka berdua hidup.”

“Nggak akan bisa damai selama para daimyo masih berseteru dan sewa tenaga shinobi,” Tobirama berkilah. “Nggak akan bisa damai selama klan-klan shinobi menganut peperangan sebagai jalan hidup mereka—” Bulu kuduknya meremang. “Kakak! Ke garis depan— SEKARANG!”

Hashirama menghambur ke sisi depan bukit tepat waktu untuk membuat dinding kayu tebal menahan serbuan bola api raksasa dari menghantam bukit kecil itu. Serangan itu datang bertubi-tubi tanpa henti. Udara di belakang dindingnya bergelora karena panas. Lidah-lidah api terlihat menjilat-jilat dari atas dinding. Semua shinobi yang terluka segera dibawa mundur.

Lengan gadis itu gemetar mempertahankan cakranya; segel ularnya telah berubah, kini jemarinya lurus tertangkup. Penanda senjutsu merah kelam di wajahnya telah terbentuk.

Klan Uchiha belum pernah menyerang langsung setelah dipukul mundur, tetapi mereka jelas memanfaatkan kelengahan klan Senju untuk berembuk dan melancarkan balasan. Tobirama mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tidak memperkirakan hal ini dan sekarang klan Senju membayarnya dengan kematian kerabat mereka di bawah sana, yang masih mengumpulkan mayat saat bola-bola api itu turun.

“Divisi suiton!” Tobirama meraung. Kepalannya menghantam tanah, menemukan setidaknya sepuluh penyembur api Uchiha bertengger di atas pohon-pohon buatan kakaknya. Setelah informasi ini ia berikan pada rekan-rekannya, lima naga suiton meluncur turun dari puncak dinding. Namun, shinobi Uchiha lain segera menggantikan posisi para penyembur api itu.

“Tobirama!” Saudarinya menjerit, dan pemuda itu segera melompat ke sisinya. Tangannya membentuk sederet segel dengan cepat. “Bantu aku— suiryuudan—”

Ia mengangguk sebelum Hashirama menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sedetik kemudian, dua buah ninjutsu berbentuk naga raksasa berderap turun ke padang rumput; satu suiton dan satu mokuton. Hutan kayu di bawah berderak hancur tertimpa berat naga kedua. Kakak beradik itu naik ke puncak dinding, tepat saat Tobirama mengindera sebongkah cakra masif lagi-lagi berderap ke arah bukit, mendaki tubuh naga kayu saudarinya dengan pedang terhunus.

Gadis itu bertukar tatapan dengan adiknya hanya sepersekian detik, lalu meluncur turun ke tubuh naganya, pedangnya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari. Madara masih jauh, tetapi ia membuat segel dengan sebuah tangan dan menghujani Hashirama dengan bola-bola api dari mulutnya. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha melindungi diri; dibiarkannya serangan pemuda itu membakar tubuhnya yang terus berlari seolah tak terhalang apapun. Luka-lukanya sudah nyaris sembuh sempurna ketika pedang mereka akhirnya beradu.

Tobirama tidak turut turun seperti kerabatnya yang lain untuk menyambut gelombang serangan Uchiha. Ia mengawasi dari atas, menghujani para shinobi dengan suiton-nya, saudarinya tak pernah lepas dari jangkauan pandang. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Madara dalam jarak dekat. Bilah pedang mereka beradu diselingi embusan katon Madara. Jari kaki Tobirama menekuk, bersiap meluncur.

Haruskah ia mendekat, siap membantu Hashirama jika diperlukan? Saudarinya masih butuh kedua tangan untuk membuat segel. Untuk kenjutsu saja keduanya setara, tetapi—

Ia berteriak, separuh kaget dan separuh kesakitan. Sebuah kunai baru saja dilemparkan mengincar rahangnya. Tobirama berkelit tepat waktu sehingga kunai itu hanya menggores tengah dagunya. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, sebuah sosok muncul di hadapannya, menebas udara tempat lehernya berada sesaat lalu.

“Cih!” Izuna melemparkan kait ke bibir dinding, lalu melontarkan dirinya maju.

Gadis itu benar. Tobirama terlalu sering meleng. Ia harus lebih memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Saudarinya akan baik-baik saja; ia kuat, ia bisa menjaga diri!

Api dan air bergelora di puncak bukit, menutupinya dengan uap air tebal. Tobirama memejamkan matanya selagi bertarung— untuk menghindari sharingan Izuna dan karena dalam ketebalan uap ia hanya bisa mengandalkan penginderaannya. Fokusnya tak bisa lagi terbagi; Izuna benar-benar berniat menghabisinya dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Zirahnya dihantam pedang berkali-kali.

Namun, mereka berdua seimbang.

Tobirama baru berniat menggunakan suiton-nya lagi ketika terompet-terompet berbunyi. Satu milik Senju, dan lainnya pasti Uchiha. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia segera meninggalkan bukit, mundur lebih jauh ke belakang sesuai isyarat itu. Jantungnya berdebur kencang. Isyarat ini hanya dipakai ketika mereka kehilangan pimpinan. Kecemasannya tidak menumpulkan kewaspadaannya; ia menyempatkan diri mengindera medan perang, dan terkejut ketika tak satupun dari klan Uchiha mengejar mereka.

Kerabatnya berkerumun mengelilingi seseorang. Di antara bisik-bisik dan seruan, Tobirama mengenali suara saudarinya yang penuh kepanikan. Ia mendorong pemuda di sisi luar kerumunan, mendesak dirinya masuk ke celah di antara setiap orang hingga mencapai tengahnya.

Seorang pria terbaring di rerumputan. Seluruh tubuhnya habis terbakar hingga ia tak bisa mengenali wajahnya. Jika Hashirama tidak berlutut di sisinya, dengan telapak tangan gemetaran memancarkan ninjutsu medisnya sembari tersedu-sedu, pemuda itu tidak akan tahu pria ini adalah ayahnya.

Tobirama berlutut di sisi satunya, tak berani menyentuh apapun. Saudarinya masih menangis pilu. Perlahan hanya suaranya yang tersisa di lingkaran itu. Cahaya hijau ninjutsu-nya perlahan memudar.

“Hashirama, bangun,” seorang pria kurus nan jangkung menarik lengan gadis itu, “kau juga, Tobirama. Kita pulang.”

“Paman Azami—” Tobirama memulai, tetapi tenggorokannya tercekat.

Pamannya menggeleng, dan Tobirama hanya bisa minggir agar dua orang anggota divisi mayat bisa menyegel tubuh ayah mereka ke dalam gulungan besar.

Luka di dagunya berdenyut nyeri. Tobirama belum siap.

* * *

 

 

Tobirama tak bisa tidur malam itu. Mengikuti rencana awalnya, ia mengubur diri di antara dokumen pekerjaan dan gulungan ninjutsu yang disusun oleh departemen penelitian. Divisi taktik yang ia bawahi bekerja keras mengumpulkan data jurus para ninja Iwagakure dan merumuskan taktik perlawanan. Medan tempur yang masih di bibir wilayah Tsuchi menguntungkan mereka. Cara praktis untuk melawan pertahanan tanah mereka adalah meluluhlantakkannya dengan kekuatan fisik besar. Klan Akimichi menyumbang banyak prajurit di garis depan, sekaligus terbanyak dalam jumlah mayat.

Ia mencoret kemungkinan mengirim sang Hokage ke garis depan. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri terlalu sibuk. Madara saja seharusnya cukup.

Kuasnya berhenti mencatat.

Bagaimana jika Madara mati di medan perang? Prospek kehancuran hubungan Senju dan Uzumaki akan hilang, tetapi Konoha akan kehilangan shinobi terbaiknya—  _ salah satu _ shinobi terbaiknya. Menurut catatan dari garis depan, peran Madara sangat vital dalam mengurangi jumlah korban jiwa. Estimasi korban shinobi Iwa sudah tiga kali lipat korban di pihak Konoha.

Ia pergi atas kemauannya sendiri. Cari mati. Tapi itu mustahil; ia dan kakaknya mendirikan Konoha agar mereka tidak lagi berperang. Madara bisa jadi sudah tahu akan pertunangan Hashirama. Lebih buruk lagi, jangan-jangan ia yang mengusulkan—

Mengapa sulit sekali menerima fakta bahwa keduanya memang tertarik satu sama lain? Keduanya shinobi terkuat yang dimiliki Konoha. Keduanya, sampai baru-baru ini, adalah kepala klan masing-masing. Bukankah ketertarikan keduanya wajar? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang saudarinya berbahagia? Atau apakah ia akan bisa lebih menerima jika orang itu bukan Madara?

Tetapi … sejak mereka pindah tinggal bersama, tak sekali pun Hashirama pernah membicarakan hubungannya dengan Madara. Hanya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan bersama, semua dalam rangka membangun desa. Madara sendiri jarang berinteraksi dengannya; kecuali ketika ia membopong pulang saudarinya itu dan meminta Tobirama mengambil alih sebagian tanggung jawabnya.

Atau Madara yang sengaja meminta Hashirama….

Tidak, itu mustahil. Ia cukup rajin memantau rumor antarklan demi mencegah gesekan yang dapat mengancam desa dari dalam. Tidak ada rumor tentang hubungan mereka, kecuali obrolan penduduk yang menjumpai mereka berdua bersama-sama. Itupun tak bernada romantis.

Mendadak jengah, Tobirama menyerah. Ia merobek secarik kertas dan menuliskan sebuah daftar yang ia salin dari gulungan tentang tanaman obat dan herba hutan. Usai mematikan lilin, ia menemui regu ANBU yang bertugas menjaga Hokage hari itu untuk memberi mereka instruksi khusus.

“Awasi semua makanan dan minuman yang diberikan pada Hokage. Pastikan tidak ada bahan-bahan ini tercampur di dalamnya.” Diberikannya daftar itu pada ketua regu bertopeng anjing.

“Ilalang gagak, nanas muda…” ANBU itu membacanya dengan nada bingung. “Senju-sama, bukankah ini semua tidak berbahaya?”

“Berbahaya baginya,” Tobirama menjelaskan tak sabar. “Pokoknya kakakku tidak boleh sampai memakan tanaman-tanaman itu. Teruskan perintah ini ke kelompok lainnya.”

Ia turun ke kantor tepat waktu. Pintu apartemen Hokage menjeblak terbuka. Hashirama berlari ke tempat sampah di sisi meja kerjanya untuk muntah. Tobirama segera memegangi rambut panjangnya agar tidak masuk ke tempat sampah. Ia sempat berhenti di antara muntahan untuk meliriknya. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca, tetapi tak sesembap kemarin.

“Sudah, aku nggak apa-apa….” Hashirama menyeka bibirnya dan mengibaskan tangan. “Pulanglah.”

“Kak….” Tenggorokannya terganjal memori sehari lalu. Walaupun segudang pengetahuan telah bercokol di kepalanya, Tobirama tetap saja tidak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan soal itu. Apalagi ini bukan saat yang tepat; kondisi Hashirama masih belum stabil.

“...Ya?”

Mereka bertatapan, dan segala kelelahan di raut Hashirama menyurutkan kekesalan dan kemarahannya. Akhirnya ia menggeleng. “Besok Kakak istirahat saja dulu.” Kemudian ia cepat-cepat pergi.

Penjelasan yang ia butuhkan bisa menunggu lain kali.

Matahari sudah mulai terbit, sehingga langkahnya otomatis terarah ke bukit kecil yang selalu didatanginya pertama kali setelah bangun tidur. Di tengah jalan ia teringat bahwa sudah seminggu ini Izuna tidak datang, dan ia ragu hari ini pun ia akan muncul.

Latihan bersama mereka pasti sudah berakhir.

Ada ganjalan menyelusup di benaknya, yang ia enyahkan segera. Latihan itu semata-mata sebuah tugas. Berakhir ya berakhir saja.

Agendanya hari itu adalah memeriksa kelayakan sumber air, maka ia pergi ke hulu sungai besar. Walau sempit, sungai di hulu masih cukup dalam untuk diselami. Maka ia melepas atasannya dan menceburkan diri, mengindera sisa-sisa cakra korosif bijuu yang melewati Konoha berminggu-minggu lalu. Setiap dua kali seminggu ia datang ke sini, mengecek apakah sisa cakra tersebut masih mencemari air. Ikan-ikan di muaranya, sebuah danau, mati semua setelah badai tersebut. Penghuni di sekitarnya melepas bibit ikan mereka dua minggu lalu, setelah Tobirama menyatakan airnya cukup aman diminum.

Menyelam begini pun sebenarnya cukup berbahaya. Ia tak bisa berada di bawah air lebih lama dari dua puluh menit. Namun, mengindera jejak cakra bijuu tak bisa dilakukan dengan cepat….

Sepasang mata kuning raksasa balas menatapnya dari sela kanopi hutan.

Tobirama melompat keluar dari air, jemarinya sudah siap membentuk segel, ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang kuning itu adalah rongga tak bermata milik tengkorak keemasan yang menjulang setinggi pohon-pohon ek. Cakranya yang terkumpul ia jadikan suiton, menarik semua kelembapan di pakaiannya hingga kainnya kering.

“Izuna.”

“Tobirama.”

Untuk apa wanita itu ke sini? Tobirama mengindera area sekitarnya, dan menemukan Izuna hanya sendirian. Medan menuju hulu sungai ini cukup sulit ditempuh; atau ia berpindah dengan bantuan susano’o-nya?

Rerumputan berkeresak seiring dengan majunya Izuna ke area yang disinari matahari. Tubuhnya terbungkus haori untuk menahan angin. Rambutnya tak dikuncir seperti biasa, ujung-ujungnya mencuat liar sampai ke bawah pinggang. Matanya terbungkus kain putih.

“Aku hanya ingin tahu,” katanya, suaranya masih semerdu kemarin, hanya berlapis kekesalan yang ditahan-tahan, “apakah gosip yang menyatakan Hashi-san sudah punya tunangan itu benar.”

“Itu benar.”

Tengkorak keemasan itu mendadak turun, berhenti hanya semeter dari pucuk kepala pria itu. “Jadi selama ini dia— kalian berdua mempermainkan kakakku!?”

Tobirama menahan diri untuk tidak mundur menghindar. “Bukan begitu—”

“Kamu nggak tahu seberapa buruknya Kakak menerima kabar itu!” Jeritan Izuna membuat burung-burung di atas mereka beterbangan panik. “Kamu nggak tahu seberapa hancurnya hati Kakak!”

“Kau tidak tahu keseluruhan situasinya—”

Lengan wanita itu terlipat di dada, sikap tubuh yang serupa Madara ketika ia kesal. “Selama ini kukira prasangka kami salah— kukira perasaan Hashi-san kepada Kakak benar-benar tulus. Kenyataannya kalian hanya mempermainkan kami!”

“Izuna, kau salah sangka,” sanggah Tobirama, menyampirkan atasannya asal-asalan sebelum mendekati wanita itu. “Kejadiannya tidak seperti itu.”

“Lalu apa?” tanyanya melengking. Kini mereka berjarak kurang dari semeter. “Kalian berdua … kejam sekali! Kakak sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Hashi-san, tahu! Kakak sudah melamarnya! Kakak—”

“Izuna!” raungnya. “Kakakku sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil tanpa tanpa seizinnya.”

“Sama siapa?” Lengan Izuna dilipat di dada, sikapnya menantang.

“Seorang lelaki dari kerabat kami—” Mendadak ia menyadari kejanggalan lain. “Izuna,” panggilnya. Air mukanya berubah. “Kaubilang Madara sudah melamar kakakku…?”

Wanita itu mengabaikannya. “Apa dia lebih kuat dari kakakku?”

Korespondensinya dengan Uzumaki Ashina hanya mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Nobuo dilatih seni pedang oleh para samurai istana. Dalam satu kesempatan berpatroli di sekitar desa, Tobirama pernah berpapasan dengan para ronin yang kabur dari medan perang di perbatasan. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa mengolah cakra; seutuhnya bergantung pada pedang. Sedangkan Madara hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk menghabisi seratus orang dalam satu ayunan pedang susano’o-nya.

Tobirama menggeleng.

Izuna mendengus puas, mundur dua langkah. “Ha! Benar dugaanku kalian masih melihat kami sebagai musuh. Hipokrit! Semua kata-kata manis Hashirama kepada Kakak bohong! Bodoh sekali—” kata-katanya tercekat. Ia mengambil langkah mundur lagi. “Bodoh sekali kami memercayai kalian. Ayah selalu bilang kasih sayang klan Senju kalian pakai sebagai senjata untuk menipu dan menyesatkan orang-orang.”

“Kakakku tidak bersalah,” Tobirama bersikeras. “Perjodohan itu di luar sepengetahuannya. Dia sudah ha—”

Keraguan menyelusup di hatinya. Benarkah begitu? Ia masih tidak tahu kapan Hashirama mengetahui soal Nobuo. Atau apakah Madara juga tahu soal itu.

Ia buru-buru mengalihkan tatapan. Izuna memang tak bisa melihatnya, tapi dinding cakranya begitu tebal di antara mereka. Ia tak ingin mundur meski hanya selangkah.

Dinding itu bergolak seperti bendungan emosi, mengancam akan tumpah menenggelamkannya. Susano’o-nya yang berpendar di atas keduanya pun menguarkan ketegangan serupa.

“Dia kenapa?” balas Izuna menantang.

“Kakak hancur.” Bahu Tobirama melemas. “Aku belum pernah melihatnya sesedih itu.”

“Kau bohong.”

“Cakraku tidak bohong, Izuna.”

Wanita itu bergeming, tetapi dindingnya berubah bentuk. Meraihnya perlahan hingga cakra mereka bersentuhan. Kemarahannya sedikit mereda, tetapi masih ada pertanyaan di benaknya.

“Kau sendiri,” kata wanita itu tiba-tiba, mengirim perasaan tak enak di hati Tobirama. “Apa kau tahu?”

“Aku tahu—”

Dinding cakra itu menghantam dadanya, melontarkannya ke tepi sungai. Atasannya terjatuh dari bahu, dan sikunya tergores batuan tajam. Tobirama telentang di atas daun dan ranting, menatap tengkorak susano’o di atasnya. Ngilu di tengah rusuknya pasti akan menjadi memar nanti.

“Dia kakakmu, tahu,” Izuna berkata pilu. 

_ Aku tahu. _

“Berapa lama kamu merahasiakannya?”

_ Bertahun-tahun, demi Ayah yang lebih dahulu wafat di medan perang. Aku gagal dalam tugas ini. _

“Atau menurutmu kakakku tak cukup pantas untuk Hashi-san?”

Tobirama tak perlu menjawab dan Izuna tak perlu mendekat, dindingnya telah memanjang untuk meraihnya lagi. Kerangka tangan susano’o menjatuhinya dalam sekejap—

Atau, begitu yang dikiranya. Tangan itu berhenti hanya sesenti dari ujung hidungnya. Penginderaan Tobirama mengenali kebingungan yang terpancar darinya, dan jawabannya ia berikan tanpa sadar, terbentuk oleh cakranya yang tak kasatmata.

_ Aku tak pernah menyukainya kaukira aku tahan melihatnya begitu bebas meraih Kakak kaukira aku tak sebal melihatnya menghantui pikiran Kakak selama bertahun-tahun sampai rela kabur dalam pengaruh genjutsu bersamanya dulu kaukira aku tak tahu Kakak juga menyayanginya— _

Susano’o di atasnya meredup. “Aargh!” Izuna meraung frustrasi, kepalannya membentuk cakar di hadapan. “Kenapa kamu nggak pernah bilang, Senju sialan! Lebih baik kamu tebas leherku waktu itu! Supaya aku dan kakakku nggak menerima perlakuan seperti ini!”

Tobirama menarik dirinya bangun. “Ini bukan masalah pribadi, Izuna! Ini soal internal klan Senju dan Uzumaki, kerabat kami. Mokuton Kakak sangat berharga dan langka. Harus segera diwariskan! Ini tak ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha!”

“Kalian Senju semuanya sinting. Aku sudah salah sangka.” Susano’o-nya menyusut. “Hashi-san itu kakakmu, dan kamu malah menjodohkannya dengan … orang nggak jelas yang lemah.”

“Uzumaki Nobuo bukan orang nggak jelas. Dia kerabat kami, dengan koneksi ke istana—”

“Jadi itu incaran kalian. Apa kamu nggak memikirkan perasaan Hashi-san sama sekali?”

“Shinobi tidak boleh mencampuradukkan perasaannya pada misi!”

Izuna terperangah. Tobirama baru menyadari ia telah berulang kali meninggikan suara. Entah mengapa di telinganya terngiang pertanyaan saudarinya sehari lalu.

_ Tak bisakah untuk soal ini saja … kamu berhenti jadi shinobi? _

Rasanya seperti terbelah dua. Semua yang ia katakan tidak sepenuhnya berupa kebenaran. Dinding cakra Izuna tebal di depannya.

“Kamu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu, Senju.” Memanggilnya dengan nama klan membuat pria itu semakin tak nyaman. Izuna melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih tenang, “Coba pikirkan. Apa untungnya bagi Konoha jika Hokage menikah dengan orang luar? Kakakku kandidat yang jauh lebih baik daripada lelaki Uzumaki ini.”

“Tanpa sokongan Uzumaki, Konoha nggak akan berdiri,” Tobirama menjelaskan soal biaya perpindahan dan ilmu fuuinjutsu yang diberikan cuma-cuma pada Senju, tetapi Izuna tidak menerima penjelasan itu.

“Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kamu yang menikah saja dengan perempuan Uzumaki? Kamu ‘kan sudah jadi kepala klan.”

Tobirama mengulangi jawaban yang ia berikan pada saudarinya kemarin, “Aku tak punya mokuton.”

Bibir wanita itu menipis. Ia kini berdiri di dalam rusuk susano’o-nya. Pelindungnya itu perlahan memudar, lenyap menyisakan berkas-berkas tipis cahaya matahari. “Menurutmu mana yang lebih penting, kebahagiaan Hashi-san atau keutuhan relasi kalian dengan klan yang bahkan tidak pernah menampakkan diri di Konoha?”

Ia berhenti meraih pakaiannya, tangannya melayang di atas rerumputan.

“Memangnya kamu bisa menikahi orang yang nggak kamu kenal sama sekali, hanya demi menghasilkan anak-anak dengan kemampuan tempur tinggi?”

“Ya.” Tobirama menyambar bajunya, kembali menegakkan diri. “Tentu saja bisa demi kebaikan yang lebih besar daripada keinginan pribadiku.”

“Kamu bohong,” desisnya, mencengkeram sisi kiri perutnya. “Sialan. Kukira kamu berbeda. Kukira kita berteman….”

Tobirama membeku. Mengapa dadanya sesak? Mengapa jantungnya berdebur tak karuan?

Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali mendengar Izuna berkata begitu?  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i finally finished revising previous chapters, done exams and fast! Hoh! Hah! This gets to 9.6k in google docs. I intended to add another plot point, but this is already too long.
> 
> shoutout to the readers who read my fic using google translate. you guys are so brave!
> 
> revised 06092018  
> revised 06102018

Usianya delapan belas tahun, dan Madara menenggelamkan diri di sungai.

Begitu mendengar Senju Hashirama diturunkan di garis depan, adrenalin menutupi inderanya dari sejuta hal lain yang berlangsung di medan tempur. Seluruh klan Uchiha jadi lebih waspada. Selama ini Hashirama ditugaskan di lini belakang, dan Madara berulang kali kesulitan menembus garis pertahanan Senju. Mokuton-nya yang ia lihat beberapa tahun lalu selalu absen.

Hari itu cerah. Tanpa awan. Pegangannya erat pada gagang pedang.

“Tidak akan ada perubahan strategi. Serang mereka dengan seluruh kekuatan,” Uchiha Tajima mengumumkan. “Gadis Senju itu bagian Madara.”

Madara menerima mandat itu dengan anggukan mantap. Mereka telah membicarakan kemungkinan ini berulang kali. Ia satu-satunya yang pernah bertukar pukulan dengan Hashirama. Ia bisa memperkirakan kekuatan tempurnya.

Tepi kerahnya ia turunkan. Di seberang padang, berjajar shinobi terbaik klan Senju. Semuanya terbalut zirah lengkap mengilap. Masih baru. Tajima memicingkan mata, mengumpat dalam bisikan. Berapapun klan yang mereka lawan, persediaan zirah mereka bagai tak ada habisnya. Sementara itu, klannya harus menghemat persediaan. Madara sendiri tak mengenakan satupun pelindung tubuh agar Izuna kebagian zirah.

Tanpa sharingan, gadis itu ditemukannya berdiri di depan. Zirahnya hijau pupus. Rambutnya panjang hingga pinggang. Sosok jangkung di kirinya pasti adiknya yang menyebalkan itu.

Izuna telah mengakhiri meditasi pendeknya. Cakranya mulai berkumpul di kedua tangan. Tak sabaran.

Selama sesaat, bahkan udara pun bergeming. Kedua pimpinan mengangkat tangan bersamaan.

Gong perang berkumandang dari kedua kubu.

Seribu pasang kaki menderap bumi. Lalu, tanah bergetar.

Gelombang pertahanan Senju menyerbunya, menyambut bilah pedangnya. Shinobi Senju pertama jatuh— lalai untuk menghindari sharingan Madara. Yang kedua dan ketiga pun sama. Pemuda itu enggan menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga bagi kerikil seperti mereka.

Sasarannya hanya satu, dan ke sanalah fokusnya tertambat.

Posisi awal Hashirama di garis depan rupanya pengecoh. Ia tidak maju. Bukit itu memungkinkan pengguna ninjutsu jarak jauh mengirimkan berbagai jurus membantu mereka di bawah, tetapi kelemahannya satu. Terlalu mudah dicapai!

Memusatkan cakra di jari kakinya, Madara melambung melalui bahu dan kepala shinobi Senju. Bola-bola api berembus di kedua sisinya, menyibak formasi musuh seperti api bertemu kerumunan lebah.

Senyuman simpul terulas di bibirnya ketika adiknya berbelok tajam ke arahnya. Madara menjejak tanah, menghindari sapuan serangan shinobi Senju lain, dan menari jungkir balik di udara.

Izuna telah berjumpa dengan lawannya. Tobirama tak akan menjadi masalah lagi.

Kerabat-kerabatnya telah jauh Madara tinggalkan. Penginderaannya memindai medan. Sasarannya masih berada di puncak, dengan jumlah cakra yang jauh melebihi semua orang lainnya. Adrenalinnya kembali mengalir membakar otot. Semakin tinggi ia mendaki bukit doton itu, semakin membara semangatnya. Peluh dan bau darah tak diindahkannya. Gendang telinganya berdentum-dentum seiring deburan detak jantung.

Jika Senju kalah, klannya akan memiliki lebih banyak lahan. Lebih banyak uang untuk menempa zirah dan membayar penyembuh. Lebih banyak makanan yang bisa disimpan untuk melalui musim dingin—

Madara melompat ke hadapan, menghunus pedangnya. Hashirama bergeming, matanya tertutup dan jemarinya terkatup.

Setelah enam tahun berlalu, akhirnya mereka kembali bersua. Bertatap muka.

Mereka bertukar pandang. Cakra gadis itu meledak.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Padang rumput berubah menjadi hutan mati tergenang arus deras. Seluruh klan Uchiha mundur, lalu maju menyerang begitu Senju lengah. Madara geram. Taktik seperti ini belum pernah ia lihat atau dengar dari ayahnya. Mengingat pesan pemimpin perang, ia maju menghambur untuk kedua kalinya, mendaki punggung panjang naga buatan sang musuh. Ini kesempatan emas. Pemuda itu tak ingin mengecewakannya.

Bola-bola api yang ia kirim tak repot dihindari Hashirama. Gadis itu menyambutnya, muncul dari balik kobaran api dengan wajah dan tangan terkelupas. Madara nyaris saja berhenti, tetapi kekagetannya lenyap seiring dengan tumbuhnya kulit baru di tubuh Hashirama.

Kemampuan gadis itu telah jauh berkembang sejak mereka terakhir bersua. Bagus sekali. Semangatnya membubung tinggi, seringainya merekah mengantisipasi pertempuran.

_Leluhur Agung, lihatlah aku._

Mulutnya masih terus mengembuskan api selagi keduanya bertarung. Yang membuatnya semakin kesal, Hashirama sama sekali tidak menyerangnya. Semua serangan Madara hanya ditahan atau ditepis. Ia unggul dengan terlalu mudah— aneh sekali—

“Kau tidak serius, Hashirama!” raungnya sembari melayangkan tendangan ke sisi kepalanya.

Gadis itu menangkap pergelangannya, lirih berkata, “Ayo berhenti.”

Pemuda itu ternganga. Ia tidak salah dengar, ‘kan?

Uap air telah mengelilingi mereka seperti kabut tebal, hasil pertemuan katon dan suiton. Hashirama menurunkan kakinya, tubuhnya tak lagi siaga mengantisipasi serangan. “Aku nggak mau terus perang begini. Apalagi melawanmu.”

“Sinting!” Madara mendesis, menebas mengincar lehernya. Bilahnya ditangkap dengan tangan kosong. Darah segar segera menetes turun menuju gagang pedang. Senjatanya bergetar menahan tekanan dari kedua ujung. “Itu cuma omong kosong anak-anak. Mimpi belaka!”

“Bukan!” Hashirama bersikeras, meringis menahan sakit. “Kita bukan anak kecil lagi!”

“Sama saja!” Madara menarik pedangnya dengan kasar, mengabaikan pekik lawannya dan cipratan darah. Satu tebasan horizontalnya menoreh luka dari bahu ke bahu. Entah mengapa zirahnya tak lagi dipakai.

“Tolong dengarkan aku, Madara!” pintanya sembari menahan perih. “Kalau kita berdua— kita pasti bisa!”

Ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi Hashirama yang menghentikannya. Cakranya tak lagi siaga bertempur.

Seolah-olah gadis itu siap menyerah.

Madara meraung frustrasi, “Kamu tahu itu nggak mungkin! Kita saling bunuh dari zaman leluhur! Lebih mudah menghabisi satu sama lain daripada menghentikan semua ini.”

“Kita bisa buat perjanjian damai—”

“Cukup omong kosongmu!” Tangan kiri Madara menyambar kerah Hashirama, menariknya mendekat. “Perjanjian damai nggak akan bisa memberi makan klanku!”

“Maksudmu….” Kata-katanya tak pernah utuh menjelma. Mata Hashirama melebar. Kelopaknya beberapa kali mengerjap.

Madara tercenung. Angkara yang bergelora bersama adrenalin dalam tubuhnya bersalin rupa menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Sharingan yang sedari tadi menyala-nyala berubah menjadi legam. Kulit wajah Hashirama yang terbakar matahari berpendar karena cahaya matahari menimpa butiran peluh….

Dunia bagai berhenti berputar. Segala suara di sekitar mereka memudar tak bersisa.

Ia bisa merasakan embusan napas gadis itu di permukaan bibirnya, yang membuka-tutup dengan desahan lirih terbalut keterkejutan. Ia bisa merasakan naik-turun napasnya di dadanya sendiri. Tatapannya turun, menyaksikan luka torehannya di bawah tulang selangka perlahan menutup sempurna. Dan di bawahnya lagi, lekuk tubuhnya yang membentuk jelas di balik kaus….

“Madara,” panggil Hashirama, mengundang atensinya kembali ke mata gadis itu. Ia pasrah, sama sekali tak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya. “Aku nggak mau kamu mati.”

Panas bibit-bibit katon di darahnya terjun bebas ke bawah pinggang Madara. Ia baru menyadari di mana siku kirinya bersandar— pada dada gadis itu. Cakra penginderanya seketika  kehilangan keteraturan, tumpah mengguyur sekujur tubuh Hashirama— Madara tergoda untuk berteriak saat itu juga—

“...Madara?”

Kumandang terompet-terompet memecahkan sihir itu. Dilepasnya kerah Hashirama sambil mendesis marah. Mereka sedang perang! Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir tentang— Madara menggeleng kuat-kuat, menepis imajinasinya. Senju sialan!

Bagai terhipnotis, Hashirama segera berbalik dan menghilang di antara uap air. Penginderaannya memberitahu bahwa kedua belah pihak sama-sama mundur. Naga kayu tempatnya berpijak menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Rasa tak nyaman dari pertemuan itu masih menggelayut selama ia meninggalkan garis depan.

Madara menemukan wanita paruh baya dengan rambut kelabu digelung ketat meneriakkan perintah pada divisi pendukung. Divisi ini terdiri dari pemuda seumurannya tanpa kemampuan bertarung yang cukup untuk ke garis depan. Tugas mereka hanya mengambil mayat dan memunguti senjata— baik milik sendiri atau musuh. Ia mendorong semua yang menghalanginya agar bisa mencapai wanita itu. Tak ada yang protes, kebanyakan memilih minggir begitu mendengarnya berderap mendekat.

“Bibi!” panggilnya parau. Sebelum bibinya sempat bertanya, Madara berteriak, “Kenapa mundur? Kita sudah berhasil mengagetkan mereka!”

Terompet perang di pinggang wanita itu memantul ketika ia berbalik. Codet di tengah wajahnya berkerut ketika ia menyambar, “Kita kehilangan terlalu banyak shinobi! Lebih baik mundur dulu.”

“Jadi lebih baik kalah dari Senju?” Izuna muncul dari belakang, membawa sebilah pedang yang bukan miliknya. “Begitu, Bibi Nanami?”

Bibir Uchiha Nanami menipis. “Air bah tadi menyeret sepertiga shinobi kita! Entah ada di mana mereka sekarang!” Matanya membelalak pada kakak-beradik itu. “Aku tidak tahu di mana ayah kalian.”

Madara dan Izuna bertukar pandang. Uchiha Tajima bukan shinobi biasa; ia veteran puluhan perang. Mustahil gugur duluan. Namun, begitulah kenyataannya selang sehari kemudian.

Mereka meninggalkan medan perang memanggul kerabat yang luka dan yang gugur. Senjata curian pun didapatkan. Sebuah tim yang diutus mencari mayat menemukan mereka yang terseret arus suiton di sebuah jurang dangkal, ratusan meter jauhnya. Hampir semuanya sudah mati. Tubuh-tubuh mereka mulai mengeluarkan bau tak sedap ketika dijajarkan di lapangan kering. Sebuah panggung kayu segera disusun, dengan papan-papan datar dibaringkan di antara gelondongan.

Perkampungan klan Uchiha terletak di sebuah lembah yang diapit pegunungan. Tanahnya yang berbatu, suhu yang selalu lebih dingin, dan sulitnya akses ke desa lain mengakibatkan orang biasa enggan tinggal. Klannya telah tinggal di situ selama puluhan generasi, kerasnya medan membuat penjagaan perkampungan lebih mudah. Setiap perang berlangsung hampir semua orang meninggalkan kampung, kecuali mereka yang terlalu muda atau tua.

Satu-satunya penyembuh yang mereka miliki, seorang lelaki uzur bertangan satu, bekerja tak kenal lelah menyatukan luka-luka Tajima. Akan tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Menurut Bibi Nanami, ia tadi bertarung satu lawan satu melawan Senju Butsuma. Ayahnya berhasil membakarnya sebelum air bah kedua tiba.

“Butsuma pasti … sudah mati juga—” Tajima tersengal-sengal. “Aku bisa ... menghadap Leluhur Agung.” Keringat dinginnya terus mengucur sementara demamnya meninggi. Racun yang mengisi lukanya bekerja lambat dan menyiksa.

“Ayahanda, jangan bicara lagi,” Izuna berbisik dari sisinya, mengganti kompres di dahi Tajima. Kain basah itu tak membantu penyembuhan apapun. Adiknya melakukan itu semata-mata untuk menyibukkan diri. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luka yang membusuk.

Madara bersimpuh di seberang adiknya, menggeleng ketika gadis itu melemparnya tatapan penuh tanya. Tak ada obat-obatan tersisa, ataupun penyembuh selain si lelaki tua yang kini pergi merawat penyintas lainnya. Menurutnya, racun itu hasil racikan khusus sehingga tak umum dijumpai. Ia tak tahu apa bahannya. Satu-satunya tempat untuk mencari penawarnya hanyalah di klan Senju sendiri.

Uchiha Tajima terlalu angkuh untuk mengambil pilihan itu. Sehingga yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah menemani ayah mereka dijemput ajal.

Madara sudah tahu momen ini akan tiba, cepat atau lambat. Namun, ia tak pernah menduga akan begini jadinya. Ia selalu membayangkan ayahnya akan gugur seketika di medan perang. Tinggal dikremasi usai dibawa pulang. Ia tak berani meninggalkan sisinya sepanjang hari.

Semua kerabat yang butuh sarannya silih berganti datang menjenguk, berdiskusi dalam bisikan-bisikan rendah. Bahkan di ranjang kematiannya pun, ayahnya masih mendiskusikan strategi perang selanjutnya. Tetamu akhirnya berhenti datang setelah larut malam.

Bau pembusukan dan darah sudah meresap ke kayu-kayu penyusun rumah mereka. Malam diisi oleh panggilan kawin para serangga musim panas dan erangan shinobi yang meregang nyawa. Seluruh kampung diliputi kegelapan. Tak satupun pelita dinyalakan untuk menghemat lilin dan minyak. Angin menggetarkan pintu-pintu kayu, masuk melalui sobekan di kertas shoji. Udara lembap erat menggelayuti setiap jengkal kulit yang tak terlindungi.

Nanami benar, mereka kehilangan banyak shinobi. Dari semua yang berangkat ke medan tempur, hanya sepertiga yang kembali tanpa luka berat. Sisanya mati atau terluka parah.

Segalanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini jika mereka menang. Jika mereka terus menyerang hingga semua Senju tak bersisa. Ia bisa menghujani mereka dengan bola-bola api tanpa henti, dirinya sendiri sudah cukup untuk mengobrak-abrik pertahanan—

“Madara.”

Pemuda itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Kantuknya lenyap seketika. Izuna telah terlelap bersandar pada dinding kayu, kepalanya miring ke bahu. Madara beringsut mendekati sang ayah, yang bernapas pendek dan cepat. Bisikannya begitu lemah sampai ia harus membaca gerak bibirnya.

“...Selesaikan ajalku.”

Ia meraih sebuah kunai, bilahnya tipis menggores tatami. Izuna terbangun, melihat kilauannya di kegelapan, lalu beringsut mendekat. Tangan Madara mengambang di udara, ujung kunainya terarah pada jantung Tajima.

“Hancurkan … Senju.”

Pembuluh-pembuluhnya membeku. Semua protokol shinobi yang menjadi panduan hidupnya seolah lenyap terhapus dari ingatan. Adalah kewajibannya menamatkan nyawa kerabat yang meminta ajal, terutama jika luka pertempuran mereka tidak langsung membunuhnya. Ia hanya tidak menduga akan seberat ini.

Apa yang memberatinya? Madara telah membuang semua emosinya di tepi sungai enam tahun yang lalu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk terus menaati titah ayahnya demi melindungi Izuna dan seluruh klannya.

Jadi mengapa ia ragu? Shinobi harus melaksanakan perintah tanpa terkecuali, dan ia telah berhasil sampai sedetik lalu—

Sepasang tangan lain menggenggamnya, dan mendorong kunai itu menembus jantung ayahnya. Satu tarikan napas panjang kemudian, Uchiha Tajima meninggal dunia.

Izuna melepas pegangannya, mengecek nadi ayah mereka, lalu berdiri. “Ayo, Kak.”

Madara menyeka noda darah di tangannya, dan keluar mengikuti adiknya untuk mempersiapkan kremasi. Mayat para kerabat mereka disusun berjajar dalam kimono putih. Sehelai kain berwarna senada menutup wajah mereka. Tidak semuanya utuh, beberapa bahkan kehilangan satu lengan atau kaki.

Mayat Uchiha Tajima berada di tengah, dan menjadi yang pertama disulut api. Madara begitu lega ketika lidah-lidah api membesar dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya masih merasakan sensasi ketika kunai yang ia genggam Izuna dorong menembus jantungnya.

Tak ada tangisan di pembakaran mayat malam itu. Meski pun lapangan kremasi terletak jauh dari pemukiman, bau sangit daging terbakar merebak sampai ke pojok-pojok tersembunyi. Berulang kali maju perang, baru kali ini mereka membakar puluhan orang sekaligus.

Tak ada pidato, tak ada doa didaraskan. Hanya dendam yang berkobar serupa lidah-lidah api di pantulan kelam mata mereka. Serta bisikan-bisikan sengit yang selalu ia dengar di setiap pemakaman.

“Semua Senju harus mati.”

“Kita akan membalas kematian keluarga kita. Aku bersumpah demi Leluhur kita.”

Untuk pertama kalinya, Madara tak turut menggemakan kata-kata itu. Amarah yang berenang-renang di benaknya dihempas perasaan asing. Keraguan.

“Bagaimana caranya kita melawan mokuton…?” seseorang bertanya, suaranya mengalahkan derak-derak kayu terbakar.

“Kalian jangan cemas!” Suara Nanami membuat semua orang mengangkat kepala. Di tangannya masih ada obor yang tadi menyulut mayat-mayat kerabat mereka. “Inilah yang diinginkan para Senju itu. Saudara-saudara kita yang gugur hari ini belum akan tenang sampai kita membalas mereka!” Tatapan matanya menyapu kerumunan, dan berhenti pada Madara.

Dalam kebisuan, ia mempertanyakan mengapa bukan ia yang sekarang berbicara.

“Panas api kita akan cukup untuk membakar mokuton dan menguapkan suiton!” Bibinya mengakhiri monolog dengan melemparkan obor ke atas pembaringan. Seruan-seruan setuju mengisi sisa malam itu.

Madara tetap bungkam.

Usai melarung abu shinobi yang gugur di hilir sungai, ia memanggil semua bawahan ayahnya untuk meninjau ulang pertempuran terakhir mereka. Aula yang biasa dipenuhi wajah-wajah keriput kini bercampur dengan wajah-wajah yang lebih muda. Anak-anak menggantikan ayah dan ibu mereka yang baru gugur. Tatapan tajam Uchiha Nanami tak lepas darinya di sepanjang pertemuan.

“Daimyo Taneyuki memberi kita mandat memperluas wilayah dengan mencaplok lahan-lahan Senju. Semua sumber daya yang kita butuhkan akan beliau beri sampai musim semi.” Madara tidak membuang waktu berbasa-basi. “Mereka belum sepenuhnya menang; kita harus menyerang mereka secepatnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka hal itu.”

“Pengintai kita belum kembali, Madara-san,” Hikaku angkat suara. “Laporan awal bilang Senju Butsuma terluka parah. Keselamatannya diragukan.”

“Anaknya bisa ninjutsu medis,” Izuna menambahkan.

Untuk sesaat, jantung Madara berhenti berdetak. Segera dienyahkannya perasaan itu. “Pengintai berikutnya seharusnya kembali malam ini. Bagaimana dengan persenjataan kita?”

Dari medan perang, divisi pendukung mengambil lebih banyak senjata dari yang mereka bawa. Beberapa bahkan melucuti zirah shinobi Senju. Kualitasnya sudah jauh meningkat dibandingkan zirah lama mereka. Dari jumlah yang berhasil dihimpun, klan Uchiha tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal zirah dan senjata.

Jika Madara harus mengakui satu keunggulan klan Senju, maka itu adalah sokongan finansial dari klan Uzumaki. Berbeda dari klan lainnya, klan Uzumaki sangat tertutup. Entah mereka tinggal di sebelah mana Hinokuni. Sumber-sumber Taneyuki mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki memiliki akses langsung kepada Kaisar. Sementara itu, klan Uchiha hanya bisa bergantung pada daimyo yang mengepalai wilayah mereka tinggal.

Setelah menugaskan juru tulis untuk menyurati Daimyo Taneyuki, Madara membubarkan pertemuan. Ia kembali ke rumahnya sendirian— Izuna entah mengapa memilih menunggu pengintai pulang padahal ia tahu adiknya hanya sedikit beristirahat.

Alasan perilakunya menjadi jelas setibanya Madara di rumah. Biasanya ia tidur di tatami berbantalkan balok kayu. Namun, di tengah kamarnya sudah tergelar futon bulu baru.

Seorang gadis muda yang tak dikenalinya duduk bersimpuh di situ. Keterkejutannya segera dialihkan dengan menunduk memberi hormat.

“U, Uchiha-sama … se, selamat malam.” Sapaannya disampaikan bergetar. Rasa takut merembes dari gerak-geriknya. Ketika si gadis tidak mendengar balasan apapun, ia nekat melirik. Namun, wajahnya segera disembunyikan kembali. Di belakangnya, terlipat rapi sehelai kimono hitam klannya.

Madara mengernyit, melirik ke sudut gelap di dalam. “Bukankah Bibi tahu ini tidak perlu?” Sulit sekali menjaga suaranya stabil. Ada kekesalan membuncah di dadanya. “Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau.”

“Kau kepala klan sekarang, Madara.” Nanami bersandar pada tiang. Lengannya yang kekar terlipat di dada. Wajahnya ditutupi kegelapan. “Tanggung jawabmu lebih besar. Tajima boleh saja membiarkanmu sesukanya. Tapi hari-hari itu sudah berakhir.” Bibinya maju meninggalkan bayangan, membiarkan cahaya separuh bulan menerangi mukanya yang penuh luka. “Pikirkan klanmu. Pikirkan anak-anak kuat yang akan dilahirkannya,” desisnya sambil menunjuk si gadis yang masih menghormat di atas futon. “Kau shinobi terkuat yang pernah dimiliki Uchiha. Jangan sia-siakan darahmu.”

Wajah pemuda itu berkeriut menahan marah. “Bibi tidak berhak—!”

“Kau ini laki-laki apa bukan!?” Suara Nanami yang mendadak meninggi mengagetkan kedua orang lain di ruangan itu. Ia berlutut dengan cepat dan menyambar puncak kepala si gadis, memaksanya menunjukkan wajahnya. “Anak ini tidak cacat. Tubuhnya sehat. Tidak jelek, lagi. Kurang apa lagi?” Didorongnya si gadis kembali ke kasur.

Isakan lirihnya mengisi kesunyian yang menyusul.

“Tinggal pakaikan kimono kita buat dia.”

Murka mekar. Gadis yang tak jelas asal usulnya ini, harus jadi istrinya? Padahal ia jelas ketakutan? Kimono Uchiha dari garis kepala klan hanya boleh disampirkan pada perempuan yang menginginkannya sungguh-sungguh, bukan yang berada di sini karena paksaan keluarganya.

“Mereka semua lemah, bukan shinobi ataupun kunoichi! Dia nggak pantas, Bibi.”

“Nggak mau gadis desa? Pilih saja sepupumu yang manapun!” Bibinya berteriak lagi, tidak memberi kesempatan pada keponakannya untuk menyanggah. “Atau ada gadis klan lain yang kausukai? Sebut saja namanya. Kuseret nanti dia ke sini!”

“Tidak ada—!” Namun, jantungnya kembali melewatkan satu detak. Mengkhianatinya terang-terangan. Otaknya berkonspirasi, mengirim imaji rupa seorang gadis berkulit kecokelatan dengan mulut separuh terbuka dan sepasang mata penuh kecemasan; tubuhnya pasrah tanpa niat melawan….

_Madara, aku nggak mau kamu mati._

Panas serupa kemarin sore segera bergelora di sekujur tubuhnya. Pipinya menghangat tak nyaman.

Nanami mendengus puas. “Rupanya aku benar. Jadikan gadis ini selir saja sampai kau bisa menikahi gadis yang kaumau.”

Serat tatami di sekitar kakinya patah berderak-derak, mencuat dari jalinan rapat mereka. “Jika Bibi terus-terusan begini, aku terpaksa mengusir Bibi,” Madara tenang menyampaikan. “Bertahun-tahun kubilang aku tidak mau. Apa Bibi belum mengerti juga? Mau Bibi bawakan perempuan seperti apa pun, aku tidak akan mau!”

“Kau bukan bocah lagi, Madara! Berhenti bersikap egois! Adikmu juga— ”

“Suruh saja orang lain!” Madara mendorong pintu geser keras-keras, mematahkan rangka tipis penyangga lembaran shoji-nya. Ia mengindera beberapa orang berkerumun agak jauh, mencuri dengar pertengkaran mereka.

“Ayahmu terlalu longgar. Jalang Senju itu pasti memengaruhimu dulu—”

Madara tak paham mengapa cakranya kehilangan kendali, menebas dan merusak tatami di mana telapaknya memijak. Ia mendekati si gadis yang sedari tadi hanya terpana mendengarkan mereka. Air matanya deras mengalir. Satu lengannya terangkat menutupi wajah, memohon ampunan.

“T, tolong … jangan….”

Ia menyingkirkan lengan itu, mencengkeram si gadis agar menatapnya. Ia seperti seekor kelinci yang tahu ajalnya mendekat di antara rahang seekor serigala. Membeku tanpa daya untuk melawan atau kabur. Tak lama kemudian kelopak matanya mulai sayu, dan tubuhnya ambruk ke futon. Genjutsu yang ia lancarkan telah membuatnya terlelap seketika. Tidak akan bangun sampai matahari terbit esok hari.

Madara bahkan tidak menoleh kepada bibinya ketika ia meninggalkan rumah. Amarahnya membubung, yang ia lampiaskan pada pagar-pagar ladang dan bebatuan di sepanjang jalan. Persetan jika orang-orang terbangun. Pemuda itu pergi ke hulu, menghindari rumah-rumah. Ia tak akan bisa tidur seperti ini.

Wajah Hashirama masih bebal menghantui memorinya. Terus menggenangi pikirannya seperti aliran deras sungai, berdentum-dentum, menabrak segala pengalihan yang memenuhi benaknya dalam dua hari terakhir ini: kekalahan mereka, kematian ayahnya, kematian sepertiga anggota klannya, pengangkatan dirinya menjadi kepala klan—

Panasnya bermuara di bawah pinggang, mendorongnya untuk terjun ke sungai dingin. Madara menceburkan kepalanya ke dalam aliran air keras-keras, menyipratkan air ke sekujur tubuhnya. Kulitnya terkejut akan perubahan suhu, dan otot-ototnya gemetar hebat.

Menghancurkan klan Senju adalah alternatif yang lebih mudah dicapai. Menghancurkan Hashirama akan menghentikannya memenuhi pikirannya seperti ini.

_Madara._

“Brengsek!”

Sungai menggelegak dan menyala dalam lidah api jingga ketika katon berembus dari mulutnya. Madara merebahkan diri di dasar sungai, napasnya membuat gelembung-gelembung udara. Matanya dipejamkan. Aliran air di sekitarnya menghangat, memadat, berbisik memanggilnya dengan suara feminin—

Bertahun-tahun keluarganya membujuk Madara untuk mengambil istri, menghadiahinya dengan perempuan tercantik dari desa-desa tetangga. Tak semuanya sungguh bersedia, semata-mata karena tak kuasa menolak paksaan klan Uchiha seperti gadis barusan.

Semua demi meneruskan sharingan sekuat miliknya.

Namun, Madara menganggapnya konyol. Kemampuan olah cakra para perempuan itu tidak selevel dengannya. Tidak ada, malah. Jijik rasanya memaksa mereka tidur dengannya, atau memaksa dirinya sendiri bersanding dengan orang selemah itu. Memulai keluarga di tengah peperangan begini adalah hal konyol, anak-anaknya akan bernasib sama seperti adik-adiknya. Ia sedang berusaha mencegah itu, bukan malah memperbanyak korban—

_Aku nggak mau kamu mati._

—Tentu saja mereka takut; mereka tak punya pilihan selain tunduk. Berbeda dengan Hashirama. Ia bisa bertarung dengan serius, bisa parah melukainya. Bisa mengalahkannya. Namun, ia memilih pasrah. Semua perempuan itu tidak sebanding dengannya— tak satupun dari mereka pernah menghantuinya seperti ini. Biasanya hanya taktik dan latihan yang mengisi pikirannya. Bukan Hashirama.

_Madara._

Bukan wajahnya yang pasrah memohon. Bukan tubuhnya yang hangat menempel pada dadanya, napasnya pendek-pendek penuh cakra sekuat dirinya. Bukan pinggangnya yang ingin ia rengkuh bukan bibirnya yang ingin ia cium bukan Hashirama yang Madara harap ia tiduri malam ini—

“Argh!”

Madara mendorong dirinya bangun begitu cepat, terengah-engah karena lama menahan napas di bawah air. Poni panjangnya ia sisir ke belakang, meneteskan air ke punggungnya. Giginya mengertak frustrasi.

Khayalan bodoh. Hashirama tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan posisi perempuan-perempuan yang dikirim untuk ditidurinya. Klan Senju menganggapnya iblis. Klan Uchiha tahu bahwa semua perempuan Senju terlatih untuk menipu. Hashirama pasti juga begitu. Adalah kehinaan tertinggi baginya, kepala klan Uchiha, untuk menginginkan seorang gadis Senju. Mokuton-nya pun sangat berharga; mustahil keluarganya membiarkannya melajang terlalu lama. Cepat atau lambat ia akan berkeluarga juga. Mungkin ia sudah punya anak, makanya ia belum pernah turun ke garis depan sampai tempo hari….

Mengapa ia yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang? Bertemu pun sudah jarang sejak ayah mereka memergoki pertemuan rahasianya di tepi sungai itu. Hanya kabar-kabar tentangnya yang dibawa mata-mata.

Jika Hashirama mati, semua delusi ini akan berakhir.

Madara meninggalkan sungai, berhati-hati menapak tepiannya yang curam. Ia mendudukkan diri di rerumputan, dahinya ia pegang dengan kedua tangan.

Apa ia sungguh menginginkannya mati? Segala kekalahan Senju membawa lebih banyak uang dan makanan bagi Uchiha. Klannya bukan petani andal. Sekadar berburu dan menanam sayur di pekarangan tidak akan cukup memberi makan semua orang.

Jika ia dan Hashirama mati di situasi yang masih seperti ini, anak-anak akan terus mati sia-sia.

Wajah pucat ayahnya terlintas, pembuluhnya berubah keunguan karena racun dalam tubuhnya. Anak-anak yang selamat sampai dewasa pun akan menemui ajal di tangan musuh. Terus begini, seperti siklus tak berujung. Tapi klan Uchiha bukan klan pengecut. Gugur di medan perang adalah suatu kehormatan….

Kecuali jika ia berhasil menghabisi seluruh Senju dan menawan sisanya. Tebusan yang bersedia dibayar penyokong dana mereka pasti cukup besar untuk memberi makan semua Uchiha selama setahun penuh. Nah, bagaimana caranya mengurung orang yang bisa membelah bumi dalam satu tarikan napas—

Kepala Madara terantuk ke lututnya ketika ia bersin keras-keras. Dahinya berdenyut-denyut. Dasar bodoh, ia bisa sakit jika terlalu lama di sini, apalagi dengan pakaian basah kuyup….

“...Ya ampun, Kak.”

Rerumputan tersibak ketika Izuna mendekat, kedua ujung bibirnya menurun jengah melihat kondisinya.

“Bibi Nanami masih di rumah?” Madara berdiri, mengusap hidungnya.

“Nggak. Cewek itu sudah kupindah ke sebelah tungku seperti biasa.” Ia mendengus keras-keras. “Belum sehari Ayah mangkat, Bibi sudah mulai cerewet lagi.”

Pemuda itu menatap adiknya penuh rasa terima kasih. “Dia merecokimu juga?”

“Kapan, sih, aku bebas dari omelannya…?” Izuna berbalik, berkacak pinggang dengan bibir dimajukan. Suaranya ia berat-beratkan, “‘Kamu perempuan muda terkuat Izuna, cepat beranak-pinak sana, bujuk kakakmu juga. Perang terus mandul nanti kamu….’”

Madara terkekeh, mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Izuna nyengir lebar sembari berkelit menghindar. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia memimpin mereka kembali ke perkampungan. Pemuda itu terus memeras rambutnya di sepanjang perjalanan. Telapak kakinya meninggalkan jejak basah di tanah; sandalnya ia tenteng di satu tangan.

“Aku kangen Ayah. Biar keras, setidaknya aku nggak disuruh cepat punya anak,” kata adiknya tiba-tiba, tangan kirinya menerabas rumpun lavendel. “Sharingan-ku baru berkembang….”

Di kalangan para tetua klan, hanya ayah mereka yang membiarkan Izuna terus mengasah kemampuan tempurnya begitu ia membangkitkan sharingan-nya. Gadis-gadis lain sebayanya sudah memiliki anak setidaknya dua orang sebelum diizinkan kembali ke medan tempur.

“Aku nggak akan memaksamu juga.” Kerikil menggelinding jatuh ketika mereka melewati jalanan menurun, menggores telapak kakinya. Sandalnya dipakai kembali.

“Oh, omong-omong … kenapa Kakak nggak mau, sih?”

“Nggak mau apa?” Madara melambatkan langkah.

Izuna mengerjap. “Kawin.”

Pemuda itu melengos. “Pokoknya nggak mau.”

“Kakak tahu caranya kawin, ‘kan?”

Ia hanya menggeram tak jelas. Bersama pemuda-pemuda lain beberapa tahun lalu, Hikaku dulu mengajaknya mengintip rumah sepupu mereka yang katanya akan menikah. Ada perempuan asing menggandeng sepupu mereka, menyatakan kesediaannya untuk diperistri. Si sepupu memberinya kimono hitam khas Uchiha, yang langsung dipakai perempuan tersebut. Apa yang ia curi dengar selanjutnya dari luar kemudian membuatnya mual.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya membuat Hashirama menjerit-jerit seperti pengantin sepupu mereka waktu itu.

Tetapi bukankah membunuhnya juga menyakitinya? Apa bedanya?

“Kakak aneh, deh.”

Madara mengerjap, menemukan Izuna menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. “Nggak.”

“Kakak memangnya tadi ngapain sampai basah kuyup begini?”

“...Terpeleset,” jawabnya asal-asalan.

“Jujur, Kak. Kakak ngapain keluar malam-malam begini?” Izuna terus menuntut. “Apa karena Bibi…?”

“Bukan.” Madara menggeleng dan mempercepat langkah.

“...Ayah?”

Madara mengabaikannya. Kematian ayah mereka memang masih memberati benaknya, tetapi hal itu bukan tidak pernah mereka antisipasi. Semua shinobi mengawali hari dengan menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka mungkin akan mati. Hanya akhir hidupnya tak pernah ia bayangkan seperti itu.

Tak pernah ia bayangkan ialah yang harus menjadi penyebab akhir hidupnya.

“Atau perang barusan?”

“Sudah, ayo pulang,” sergahnya. “Aku dari tadi memikirkan strategi melawan mokuton.” Imaji yang tadi berusaha ia lenyapkan merambat kembali ke permukaan pikirannya. Beberapa langkah kemudian, terdengar seruan jijik yang membuatnya menoleh kaget.

“Iiiih!” Izuna menunjuk ke wajahnya. “Kakak selama ini … sama Hashirama?!”

“Apaan—” Madara berlari mendekat. Mereka telah mendekati tepi rumah-rumah. “Pelankan suaramu!”

“Ternyata Bibi selama ini benar! Kakak memang suka seseorang!” Izuna berkelit dari tangan kakaknya. “Tapi kenapa mesti Hashir—!”

Madara membekap mulut adiknya dan menariknya menjauh dari obor di tepi jalan. Izuna mencakari lengannya, mendesis-desis seperti kucing marah.

“Ow!” Buru-buru Madara melepasnya, lalu mengusap-usap lukanya.

“Kakak gimana, sih? Dia, ‘kan, musuh kita!” gerutunya marah, “pemimpinnya malah!”

“Maksudmu—?”

Sharingan Izuna berkilat-kilat di kegelapan. “Hashirama sudah jadi kepala klan baru Senju.”

Bukan Tobirama? Bulu kuduknya meremang. Semua kepala klan Senju sejak dahulu kala selalu seorang lelaki. Jabatannya diturunkan ke kerabat lelaki yang dianggap terbaik. Apakah mokuton-nya mengantar Hashirama ke posisi itu? Pasti begitu. Tidak ada penjelasan lain yang masuk akal.

Ia mundur perlahan-lahan. “Aku harus ke kuil,” katanya pada Izuna. Pemuda itu segera pergi sebelum adiknya sempat merespons.

Madara mendapatkan satu lagi alasan kuat untuk membunuh Hashirama.

Tapi, haruskah ia? Benarkah jika Hashirama mati, segala kerumitan ini akan terurai sendirinya? Tidak— Tobirama pasti akan melanjutkan peperangan melawan Uchiha. Jika ia mati, yang lain menggantikan. Tak ada habisnya; setelah ia dan Izuna mati pun—

“Arg!” Madara menekankan telapak tangannya ke kedua matanya.

Sakit.

* * *

 

 

Ketika Hashirama meninjau desa sendirian pagi buta ini, sekelompok petani datang menghadap. Mereka memohon dengan sangat agar sang Hokage membuatkan rumah seperti yang ia buatkan bagi klan-klan shinobi Konoha. Hashirama tak kuasa menolak permintaannya. Ia sedang menyelesaikan rumah kelima ketika Tobirama menemukannya, ekspresinya menahan murka.

Pusingnya juga belum hilang ketika ia kembali ke kantor dan meminum rebusan dari Hyuuga Kyoko untuk meredakan mualnya. Nara Shikana datang tanpa pengumuman, memprotes kebijakan menerima anak-anak petani biasa di Akademi. Ia pergi dengan kesal ketika Hashirama mengatakan ia tidak akan mengubah peraturan itu.

Sisa makan siang Hashirama yang hanya separuh tersentuh sudah dingin di ujung terjauh meja. Staf kantor Hokage menyiapkannya nasi, tahu dan sup miso. Meskipun cenderung tawar, di lidahnya semua itu terasa tidak seenak biasanya. Jendela apartemennya terbuka lebar, membuat semua suara di jalanan terdengar sampai dalam. Ia mencium wangi sulingan sake dari kediaman Hyuuga di kejauhan.

“Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tahu,” kata Tobirama usai menelan suapan nasi terakhirnya, “apakah anak-anak petani itu bisa olah cakra sebaik anak dari keluarga shinobi.”

“Kita nggak akan tahu sampai mereka lulus,” Hashirama menjawab, mendorong-dorong gelas tembikarnya ke tengah meja. “Semua orang bisa menggunakan cakra jika diajari. Kemampuan ninja ‘kan tidak hanya ninjutsu saja. Leluhur kita dulu juga petani. Jadi kenapa...?”

Tobirama berhenti menyortir tumpukan surat-surat masuk. “Ada yang ingin mereka terus bertani saja tanpa mencampuri urusan shinobi. Banyak yang tidak bersedia membagi ilmu klan mereka.”

Hashirama mengempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursinya. “Aku masih nggak mengerti. Tidak semua jurus bisa dilakukan sembarang orang. Apa mereka merasa tersaingi?”

“Kupikir begitu.”

Sang Hokage menghela napas berat dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia lama terdiam memandangi laporan misi penjagaan batas Hinokuni. Batas mungkin tidak tepat— wilayah-wilayah di antara Tsuchinokuni dan Kazenokuni tidak jelas dikuasai siapa. Ketiga negara mengklaim wilayah tersebut, sehingga selama bertahun-tahun konflik-konflik kecil bermunculan di situ.

Tidak ada suara selain ketukan lembut cap yang dibubuhkan Tobirama pada laporan-laporannya. Mendadak sebuah ide terbersit di hatinya.

“Waktu itu kamu mengusulkan sistem mentor lapangan dalam grup empat orang,” kata Hashirama. “Satu jounin dan tiga genin. Kita bisa mencampur genin dari keluarga berbeda dalam satu tim. Oh, kita juga bisa menjadi mentor jounin mereka, ‘kan?”

Tatapan mata merah kelam adiknya terangkat ke wajahnya. “Ide bagus. Selama Kakak sanggup saja….”

“Aku sanggup, kok.”

“Tugas Hokage luar biasa banyak, belum lagi Kakak nanti akan sibuk mengurus—” Tobirama terdiam mendadak. Ia telah menyentuh topik pembicaraan yang mereka hindari selama berhari-hari.

Sejak Tobirama meninggalkan apartemennya waktu itu, mereka tidak saling bicara kecuali tentang pekerjaan masing-masing. Yang terus mengganjal hatinya adalah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum pergi.

_Kakak sengaja. Kakak sudah tahu._

Ia berniat menjelaskan semuanya, sungguh, tetapi kesibukan demi kesibukan memakan waktu dan tenaganya. Ketika di penghujung hari Hashirama punya waktu luang ia sudah terlalu lelah, atau Tobirama masih disibukkan pekerjaannya sendiri. Belakangan adiknya itu menelaah semua literatur dari klan Uzumaki tentang fuuinjutsu dan turunan penggunaannya untuk pengamanan desa.

Jika ia mundur dari pertunangan ini, entah dengan uang apa ia harus membayar utang Senju. Mayoritas klan ninja menerima pembayaran dengan makanan dan barang, termasuk klannya. Pembayaran seperti ini tergantung pada hasil panen dan kemampuan desa-desa di bawah naungan daimyo untuk menghasilkan beras. Hashirama tidak bisa mengambil kas desa…..

“Kak?”

Ia mengerjap, mendadak teringat apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Usai menimbang-nimbang, Hashirama mengangguk. “Oke.”

Tobirama mengernyit, tampak siap mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, ia segera kembali pada pekerjaannya. “Kakak istirahat saja.”

“Nanti setelah semua ini….” Hashirama membuat isyarat pada tumpukan laporan misi itu.

“Kakak tidak boleh sampai stres.”

Senyuman samar tersungging di bibirnya. “Sebentar lagi.”

Tobirama meletakkan kuasnya, resah. “Apa Madara sudah tahu Kakak...?” Ia memberi isyarat ke perut saudarinya.

Kedua lututnya bergoyang tak nyaman di bawah meja. “...Aku belum memberitahunya.”

“Belum?”

“Cobalah untuk lebih ramah kepadanya,” Hashirama mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia menerawang keluar jendela. Langit mulai berubah jingga. “Kita sudah serumah dengan mereka sekarang.”

“Jujur saja, bagiku dia terlihat lebih senang berada di luar Konoha.”

Entah apa yang Madara kejar di luar sana. Ia percaya Madara punya alasan bagus, sesuai dengan rencana mereka di malam perjanjian damai kedua klannya ditandatangani.

“Soal komplain tentang anak-anak petani itu, apa kamu sudah membicarakannya dengan Izuna?”

Begitu namanya disebut, tangan Tobirama menegang di atas meja. Ia buru-buru menariknya turun. Hashirama mengernyit, siap bertanya, kemudian jawabannya langsung jelas di pikirannya.

Izuna pasti marah kepadanya.

Rasa bersalah menyambarnya bagai petir. “Kalian berantem,” ucapnya datar.

Tobirama mengangguk singkat, lalu kembali membaca laporan.

Ia tidak memperhitungkan Izuna, sama seperti ia tidak mengira Tobirama bertindak di luar sepengetahuannya. Kejahilannya berminggu-minggu lalu terlintas kembali. Izuna yang sekarang adalah kebalikan total dari pertemuan kedua mereka di luar medan perang. Izuna yang sekarang sudah menemukan tempatnya di Konoha.

Izuna yang sekarang tak lagi mencari kematian.

Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Supnya ia minum perlahan-lahan.

Hashirama harus minta maaf kepadanya. Koreksi— mereka berdua harus minta maaf pada adik-adik mereka. Supnya diletakkan, lalu ia menuju pintu keluar.

“Kakak mau ke mana?”

“Cari angin.”

Hashirama berbohong, tentu saja. Langkah-langkahnya mantap menuju Akademi. Begitu ia keluar dari bangunan kantor, senyuman lebarnya kembali terpasang. Ia menyapa semua orang, mulai dari sekelompok anak-anak Inuzuka yang mengajak anjing mereka berjalan-jalan sampai murid-murid Akademi yang baru pulang. Ia menyadari punggung pakaian mereka sekarang sudah disulam dengan lambang klan masing-masing. Beberapa anak berpunggung polos, dengan pakaian yang kentara tidak sebagus teman-temannya.

Pasti mereka anak-anak petani yang dimaksud Nara Shikana.

“Hokage-sama!”

“Selamat sore, Hokage-sama!”

“Ah—!”

Langkahnya terhenti ketika anak-anak kecil menghambur memeluk kaki jenjangnya. Mulut-mulut mereka riuh bercerita.

“Aku bisa lempar shuriken!” seru seorang anak perempuan.

“Aku menang petak umpet!” seru temannya tak mau kalah.

“Anjingku masih pipis sembarangan!”

“OI!”

Seruan terakhir mengundang teriakan serempak dari para pemuda Inuzuka. Salah satunya buru-buru menarik anak tersebut sambil meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya.

“Maaf, Hokage-sama, adikku mulutnya nggak disaring!”

Hashirama hanya terbahak-bahak melihat mereka segera pergi bersama sanak saudaranya. Anak-anak di sekelilingnya terus meminta perhatian, maka ia berlutut di tanah untuk mendengarkan cerita masing-masing. Ada yang sudah belajar melempar shuriken besi, ada yang baru bisa lancar membaca, ada yang sudah berhasil mengindera. Lututnya sakit ketika akhirnya anak terakhir pergi dijemput keluarganya. Setelah kerumunan bubar, barulah Hashirama menjumpai sosok langsing di bawah pohon di depan pintu Akademi.

“...Izuna.”

Izuna hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Sang Hokage berdiri, membersihkan debu dari lututnya. “Kau … mau pulang?” Kecanggungan melandanya. Jika Izuna sudah bertengkar dengan adiknya, bagaimana dengan Hashirama sendiri? Tidakkah ia lebih marah terhadapnya?

Namun, di luar dugaan Izuna mengangguk lagi. Ditinggalkannya pohon untuk berjalan ke arah kediaman Uchiha di ujung lain desa. Hashirama segera berjalan di sisinya, lega kehadirannya tidak ditolak. Hari ini matanya ditutupi kain hitam, dan dinding cakranya lebih tebal dari biasanya. Udara terasa berat di bahu Hashirama.

“Bagaimana … murid-muridmu?”

“Baik,” jawabnya tanpa menoleh. “Aku dengar beberapa orang protes karena kita menerima anak-anak petani di Akademi. Aku tidak setuju. Semua orang setidaknya harus tahu protokol keamanan dan dasar-dasar kerahasiaan shinobi.”

Seberkas rasa lega menyapu benaknya. “...Terima kasih.”

Izuna hanya mengangkat bahu. “Kalaupun mereka nggak bisa mengaktifkan cakra, bisa taijutsu dan lempar shuriken saja sudah lumayan.”

“Mereka yang nggak setuju enggan berbagi rahasia jurus klan masing-masing.”

Ia berdecak sembari berbelok ke jalan yang lebih sepi, mengitari desa lewat tepi dinding kayu raksasa. “Padahal mereka tahu nggak semua jurus klan bisa dipelajari orang biasa.”

Mereka telah memasuki area yang jarang rumah ketika Hashirama menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. “Kamu … bukannya biasanya pulang-pergi dengan anak itu? Makoto?”

“Pergi ke Iwa. Kebelet ingin maju perang. Ya sudah.”

“Oh.”

Makoto bukan anak-anak. Usianya sudah enam belas tahun, tujuh belas mungkin. Bukan anak-anak lagi.

Izuna berhenti berjalan, melangkah ke antara belukar. Kakinya hati-hati menapak celah di antara aras-aras tinggi sementara cakranya memindai sekeliling. Ia memberi isyarat agar Hashirama mengikutinya. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Izuna meninggalkan jalan; apakah ia berniat membahas pertunangannya yang dirahasiakan? Atau malah soal Tobirama?

Setelah mereka agak jauh dari jalan setapak, barulah ia berhenti. “Tolong jawab jujur,” pintanya, menyiram Hashirama dengan dinding cakranya. “Hashi-san sungguh menyayangi Kakak, ‘kan?”

“Ya—” Jawabannya keluar bagai tercekik. Senggukan keras merambat naik dari dadanya. Hashirama buru-buru menyeka ujung matanya.

Madara masih jauh di medan perang. Ia tidak meragukan kekuatannya, tetapi apapun dapat terjadi kepadanya di sana. Selama sebulan ia mengejar bijuu, ia juga sudah sampai ke garis depan peperangan. Yang Hashirama ketahui dari sana hanya lewat laporan-laporan juru tulis. Kenyataan di lapangan pastilah lebih mengerikan….

Ketika ia membangun Konoha, Hashirama berharap ia dan Madara bisa lebih sering bersama. Namun, kenyataannya justru sebaliknya.

Tangan wanita itu meraba paku-pakuan di sebelahnya. “Waktu Hashi-san menginap di rumah kami, apa Hashi-san memakai kimono kami?”

“Ya.” Hashirama mengatur napasnya.

“Kakak yang memberikannya?”

“Ya—”

Cakra Izuna menamparnya.

Hashirama tidak berkelit, sengaja membiarkan cakra panas-perih itu melukai pipinya. Regenerasi pasifnya seketika bekerja, menyembuhkan luka sebelum memerahkan kulitnya.

“Kautahu punya tunangan, mengapa masih menerima lamaran Kakak?” Suara Izuna bergetar, seperti menahan diri untuk tidak mengeraskan pertanyaannya. “Teganya kau menipu Kakak!”

“Izuna— aku tidak menipunya…” kata Hashirama lirih. “Madara … Madara sudah tahu soal pertunangan itu sebelumnya.”

Izuna mengernyit. “Jangan bohong. Aku benci kalau kau bohong juga seperti Tobirama.”

“Maaf….” Suaranya tercampur sesengguk. Segala beban yang ia tahan-tahan dalam beberapa minggu terakhir keluar tak terbendung. “Izuna, maafkan aku….”

Napas wanita itu keras penuh emosi, tetapi mereda beberapa saat kemudian. “Kapan Kakak tahu?”

Sesaat Hashirama menimbang, menyesali mengapa Madara tidak ada di sisinya sekarang. “Sudah lama,” jawabnya singkat. “Tapi lamarannya tidak pernah ditarik.”

“...Karena itu Hashi-san menerima kimono kami?”

“Ya.”

Cuping hidungnya melebar. “Aku nggak percaya Kakak bahkan nggak cerita kepadaku.” Ia mendadak gelisah. “Aku … nggak bermaksud….”

“Nggak apa-apa, Izuna,” Hashirama menenangkannya. “Nanti begitu Madara pulang, akan kuminta dia menjelaskannya.”

Namun, ekspresi Izuna segera kembali serius. “Sejak pindah ke Konoha, Kakak jadi tertutup.” Bibirnya ia gigit.

“Tertutup bagaimana?”

“Sering berlama-lama pergi.” Ia mencabut dedaunan, memilinnya di antara jemari hingga tergulung pipih. “Kakak banyak mengumpulkan informasi tentang wilayah lain, kehidupan di desa-desa non-shinobi, dan kabar dari luar Hinokuni. Setiap pulang selalu masuk ke Kuil Naka. Nggak keluar sampai pagi.”

Rupanya benar. Ada yang mengganjal benak Madara. Ia teringat ke malam di mana Madara kembali dari perburuan bijuu-nya. Pasti ada hal-hal yang luput dari perhitungan mereka berdua tentang sistem dunia. Cukup banyak dan genting untuk mengganggunya sampai seperti ini.

“...Apa yang ada di dalam kuil?” Hashirama hanya tahu kuil itu merupakan tempat pemujaan pelindung klan Uchiha. Kuil itu sangat penting sehingga struktur aslinya dibongkar agar setiap komponennya bisa dibawa satu persatu dari kediaman lama mereka, lalu dibangun ulang di sini.

“Cuma prasasti.” Izuna menengadah, mendengarkan burung-burung yang melintas di antara cabang aras. “Tulisannya cuma bisa dibaca pemakai sharingan. Isinya cuma satu kalimat. Tentang dua kekuatan yang saling bertolak belakang. Nggak jelas apa maksudnya.”

Tetapi Madara pasti menganggapnya penting. Jika tidak, ia takkan menghabiskan waktu di dalam kuil lama-lama.

“Berkali-kali kutanya soal itu, Kakak malah mengabaikanku.” Izuna mendengus, perlahan kembali ke arah jalan setapak. “Hashi-san mungkin bisa tanya dia soal itu.”

“Tentu. Akan kutanyakan.” Hashirama menggamit tangan Izuna selagi keduanya melalui akar-akar timbul yang bersilangan di tanah. Sebelum mereka berpisah jalan, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

“Izuna, itu … apa kemarin … kamu dan Tobirama….”

“Adik Hashi-san menyebalkan,” ujarnya sambil lalu, meninggalkan Hashirama penuh kebingungan.

Ia lega Izuna tidak marah kepadanya, tetapi ia masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Diambilnya jalan menembus pinggir pemukiman untuk kembali ke kantor, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

“...Apa namanya, jalang?”

Rasa penasaran menghentikan langkahnya. Hashirama bergeming, menyimak. Ada lebih dari dua suara, semuanya milik perempuan. Ia tergoda untuk mengintip dari balik pepohonan.

“Yang benar!”

“Duh, kamu lihat sendiri, ‘kan, dia menempel terus sama kepala klan itu. Ternyata sudah punya tunangan.”

“Ih, kurang ajar!”

“Aduh sayang ya, cantik-cantik kok murahan.”

“Nggak disangka, orangnya ternyata jalang!”

“Duh, hati-hati. Siapa tahu kerabat kita yang diincar berikutnya!’

Terdengar kikik mengejek. “Siapa tahu suami kita yang diincar!”

Obrolan berpindah ke keluhan tentang suami masing-masing, lalu disusul tapak-tapak langkah menjauh. Sore telah berganti malam.

Hashirama masih terpaku.

* * *

 

 

Usianya delapan belas tahun, dan Hashirama bersumpah ini adalah pemakaman korban perang terakhir yang dihadirinya.

Tobirama mengambil alih segala persiapan upacara pemakaman, memberi instruksi dan perintah seolah ia sudah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak salah juga— pemakaman adalah sesuatu yang rutin mereka hadiri. Hashirama bersyukur ia tidak diharapkan membantu; ia bisa menangisi ayahnya dengan tenang. Namun, ia sadar jika Butsuma melihatnya bersimbah air mata seperti ini, ia akan dimarahi.

Jumlah korban tewas hari itu tidak banyak. Mayoritas mati seketika di medan perang, seperti ayahnya yang gugur setelah duel melawan Uchiha Tajima. Semua yang terluka berat telah Hashirama tangani sampai kondisi mereka cukup stabil untuk dirawat penyembuh klan. Ninjutsu medisnya berulang kali menyelamatkan nyawa, memperkecil jumlah shinobi Senju yang gugur.

Hal serupa tak bisa dikatakan untuk klan Uchiha. Menurut para pengintai, strategi air bah mereka menyapu sebagian besar pasukan dalam sekejap. Meskipun hal ini disambut baik oleh para tetua, Hashirama tidak nyaman. Berbeda dari cara berperang sebelumnya yang mengharuskan sepasang lawan berhadapan langsung, ninjutsu berskala besar seperti mokuton-nya membuatnya tidak harus berada di garis terdepan untuk menghancurkan musuh.

Ia tidak harus melihat mereka meregang nyawa.

Tobirama menganggap ini solusi bagus untuk mencegahnya membeku lagi di tengah pertempuran, tetapi dalam hatinya Hashirama tidak setuju. Saat ia menebas lawan, ia merasakan nyawanya mentas seiring terbelahnya daging dan tulang di bawah tekanan bilah pedang. Ekspresi dan teriakan mereka terpatri dalam memorinya. Dalam semua pertempuran yang lalu, ia menghabiskan waktu menyendiri setelahnya, memikirkan nyawa yang baru saja ia cabut dan kehidupan apa yang tadinya mereka jalani. Kehidupan yang ia hentikan semudah itu.

Ia pun terlambat menyadari, bahwa Uchiha masih membawa anak-anak ke medan perang. Banjir yang mereka luncurkan pasti telah membunuh mereka juga. Ketika menggunakan ninjutsu berskala besar untuk bertarung, ia tidak bisa memilih-milih siapa yang akan mati.

Namun, ada masalah yang lebih mendesak.

“Banyak shinobi kita yang ingin Kakak juga diikutsertakan dalam pemilihan kepala klan,” Tobirama berkata sebelum pemakaman. “Sekarang setelah kita pulang, semua orang di kampung juga ingin hal yang sama.”

“Apa karena mokuton-ku?” tanyanya, meski ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

Tobirama mengangguk. “Hanya shinobi sekuat itu yang berhak menyandang titel kepala klan. Begitu kata mereka.”

“Kamu sendiri….” Hashirama sejenak memindai sekeliling, memastikan orang lain terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan. “Menurutmu bagaimana? Bukannya perempuan nggak pernah diikutsertakan dalam pemilihan kepala klan.”

“Aku tidak masalah.” Ia membuka bungkus nasi kepal yang tadi dibagikan.

“Ayah mempersiapkanmu jadi kepala klan, ‘kan?”

“Kalau Kakak pemimpinnya, aku tidak masalah,” ujarnya sebelum menggigit makanannya. “Kakak kandidat terkuat saat ini. Lihat saja nanti di musyawarah.”

Setelah ayah mereka gugur, dewan klan dipimpin oleh Senju Azami. Ia seorang veteran dengan pengalaman sepanjang Butsuma sendiri. Di ujung aula duduk pamannya yang lain, Senju Joji. Meski terkena batuk menahun dan tidak pernah turun ke medan perang, ia pandai merencanakan strategi.

Aula saat itu penuh sesak. Biasanya hanya para tetua lelaki, dengan beberapa perempuan, yang merundingkan masalah-masalah kepemimpinan. Kali ini semua shinobi muda nekat menjejalkan diri. Lutut-lutut mereka menempel satu sama lain saking sempitnya. Ketika Hashirama dan Tobirama tiba, sedang terjadi debat sengit.

“Klan Senju tidak pernah dipimpin perempuan!” Paman Joji berteriak serak mengalahkan suara-suara ketidakpuasan, disusul batuk-batuknya yang khas.

“Cuma Hashirama-san yang punya mokuton!”

“Iya, benar!”

“Kita nggak akan menang tanpa Hashirama-san!”

Paman Joji menggerutu, kemudian menemukan kakak-beradik itu melalui ambang, mencari-cari celah di sela lutut-lutut yang bersentuhan. Para shinobi muda lainnya mengikuti arah pandang tetua itu. Mereka seketika berseru gembira, senyuman mereka berkilauan di bawah remang pelita. Beberapa orang bersiul-siul riuh.

“Hashi-san!”

“Hashiramaaaa!”

Sementara orang-orang dewasa lainnya menenangkan kerumunan, Hashirama menemukan wajah tirus Touka di antara mereka. Ia tersenyum simpul, terus memerhatikannya sementara Tobirama menuntunnya ke depan aula untuk bergabung dengan para tetua.

Sejak mokuton-nya bangkit, hanya beberapa kali Hashirama diizinkan ikut dalam pertemuan dewan klan. Dalam kesempatan itu, ia selalu kebagian tempat di belakang para nenek dan bibi pengajar calon kunoichi. Kali ini ia mendapati sepasang bantal duduk kosong di sebelah bantal yang biasa dipakai ayahnya. Tobirama mengambil tempat di bantal kiri, dan Hashirama duduk di bantal satunya.

Ia melihat ratusan mata balas menatapnya, semakin ke belakang semakin muda. Paman Joji mulai berpidato singkat tentang ayahnya, tetapi Hashirama hanya sedikit mendengar.

“...Menurut tradisi kita, putra sulung dari kepala klan terdahulu berhak mengajukan diri jadi calon kepala klan berikutnya,” ia berhenti sejenak untuk melirik Tobirama. “Kandidat lain yang telah mengajukan diri baru Azami-san. Siapapun yang ingin mengajukan nama lain atau dirinya sendiri—”

“HASHIRAMA!” seru seorang pemuda entah dari mana, yang langsung dibeokan oleh anak-anak lainnya. Namanya terus menerus disahutkan sampai mereda di bawah pelototan Joji.

Gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Tetua lainnya tidak menganggap itu lucu.

“Sudah kubilang, perempuan tidak bisa jadi kepala klan!” kata pria itu gusar, tongkatnya ia hantamkan ke tatami.

“Inuzuka punya kepala klan perempuan, Pamanda!”

“Ya tapi mereka itu hobinya main sama anjing, bukan klan terhormat seperti kita. Ide-ide dan adat mereka aneh, Toshiro!”

Toshiro cemberut, pipinya menggembung.

“Tidak ada?” Tatapan Joji memindai kerumunan. “Baik, Tobirama, kandidatnya hanya kau dan Azami—”

“Aku mencalonkan kakakku sebagai kepala klan.”

Untuk kedua kalinya seru-seruan bising pecah dalam aula. Joji berteriak mendiamkan mereka sampai terbatuk-batuk parah. Di sudut kirinya, para bibi bertukar pandang dan berbisik di antara satu sama lain.

Perlahan Hashirama melirik kepada adiknya. Wajah Tobirama serius seperti biasa. Perasaan gadis itu seketika campur aduk. Ia tak pernah disiapkan menjadi pemimpin, semata-mata dilatih untuk jadi salah satu aset tempur klan. Namun, jika ia menjadi kepala klan….

Ia akan bisa berperan lebih besar untuk menghentikan perang ini.

Jantungnya mulai berdebur memompa adrenalin. Harapan mekar dalam benaknya. Madara dulu benar, jika ia kuat maka orang lain akan mendengarkannya. Semua shinobi yang tadi berperang bersamanya telah melihat sebesar apa skala ninjutsu mokuton-nya.

“Hashirama?”

“Aku menerima pencalonan diriku.”

Raut tak setuju seketika tergurat pada wajah sebagian tetua.

“Kalau begitu,” kata Tobirama tiba-tiba, menoleh pada saudarinya, “aku mundur dari pencalonan.”

“A—” Hashirama ternganga.

“Kamu yakin, Tobirama?” tanya Azami. “Ayahmu sudah mempersiapkanmu sebagai penerusnya!”

Ia mengangkat bahu. “Aku masih bisa membantu Kakak. Tidak masalah. Ayo lanjutkan ke pengambilan suara.”

Wajah Joji berkeriut tak suka, tetapi ia melanjutkannya sesuai permintaan Tobirama. “Seperti yang kita semua tahu, semua yang hadir di aula ini dapat memberikan suaranya. Angkat tangan kalian jika ingin Azami-san menjadi kepala klan!” Beberapa tangan segera teracung di kerumunan. Lebih dari separuh anggota dewan juga mengangkat tangan. Joji menyuruh semuanya turun. “Sekarang angkat tangan kalian jika—”

Belum selesai ia berbicara, seluruh aula tenggelam dalam lautan lengan teracung. Ia terpana, nyaris tak mendengarkan deklarasi tak niat dari pamannya. Barulah ketika Tobirama menepuk punggungnya, ia kembali sadar.

Ujung jemarinya dingin.

“Maju, Kak,” dorong adiknya.

“Ngapain—”

“Pidato.”

“Aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa!” bisiknya nelangsa pada Tobirama.

“Basa-basi saja, ‘kan, gampang.”

Keriuhan perlahan pudar begitu Hashirama maju di muka. Ia menelan ludah. Sekilas ia melirik ke belakang, merasakan delapan wajah tak percaya menatapnya. Ia tak heran; mereka semua tahu reputasinya sebagai pembangkang klan. Mereka masih menganggapnya seperti anak bandel yang harus dikendalikan.

Hashirama ganti menatap kerumunan. Ada lebih banyak perempuan. Hampir semua shinobi di sini berusia dua puluh atau kurang; hanya sedikit yang berusia di atas tiga puluh, dan tak ada yang berusia empat puluh atau lebih di luar dewan klan. Anak-anak di bawah usia dua belas tahun mengintip di jendela, menyaksikan musyawarah di bawah pengawasan pengasuh masing-masing. Beberapa telah turut dalam pertempuran. Sorot mata mereka suram, meski disembunyikan dalam senyum dan tawa.

Jika mereka semua mati, maka itu akan jadi tanggung jawabnya.

Ia melempar senyuman lebar, menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan membetulkan rambutnya. Hashirama baru berpikir untuk mengucapkan salam, ketika atap di atas aula berderak dan jebol.

“MATI KALIAN SENJU SIALAN!”

Dari lubang di atas, sebuah sosok meluncur turun tepat di antara kerumunan dan bagian depan aula tempat anggota dewan duduk. Debu dan potongan kayu terlempar ke segala arah. Penyusupnya mendapati Hashirama membeku kaget, dan segera meluncur mengincar titik vitalnya.

Segel ular telah terbentuk, tetapi cakranya menolak mewujud.

Tiga orang pemuda segera menahannya dari belakang. Salah satunya menyiapkan kunai, siap menghunjam dada si penyusup. Satu orang lainnya menutup matanya. Si penyusup meronta-ronta, tetapi cengkeraman mereka terlalu kuat.

“Tunggu! Jangan dibunuh!”

Ketiganya ternganga menatap kepala klan baru mereka. “Dia tadi mau menyerang Anda…!”

“Aku tahu, Toshiro-kun. Jangan sakiti dia.” Hashirama mengangguk. “Tolong ikat dia dan tutup matanya.”

Usai perintahnya dilaksanakan, Hashirama memerhatikan si penyusup. Anak lelaki, tak mungkin lebih tua daripada dirinya sendiri ketika mokuton-nya bangkit. Karena itulah ia tertegun, tak sanggup meledakkan cakranya. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh pun ia tahu anak ini seorang Uchiha.

Hashirama menoleh pada pamannya. “Pamanda tidak bilang kita mengambil tawanan.”

“Karena kau tidak perlu tahu,” dengus Joji. “Tadinya.”

Ia mengabaikan nadanya yang tidak enak itu. Ketika si tawanan digotong menuju pintu keluar, Hashirama menghentikannya.

“Biarkan dia di sini sebentar. Aku ingin dia mendengarkan.”

“Tapi dia Uchiha, Hashirama-sama.”

“Justru itu.” Hashirama menegakkan diri, memindai kerumunan. “Saudara-saudaraku sekalian,” ia memulai, “aku berterima kasih atas kepercayaan kalian untuk memimpin klan kita. Ada perubahan besar yang ingin kulakukan untuk masa depan kita.” Ia memastikan semua mata menatapnya sebelum melanjutkan, “Kita akan berhenti berperang.”

Ia bergeming, mengabaikan seruan kaget yang tak hanya datang dari arah para anggota dewan, tetapi juga peserta musyawarah lainnya.

“Kita cari makan bagaimana?”

“Aku bahkan belum membunuh seorang Uchiha pun!”

Gadis itu melirik tak nyaman kepada si tawanan yang masih menggeram. “Aku mengusulkan kita berhenti berperang, tetapi kita akan tetap mempertahankan wilayah daimyo yang menyewa jasa kita. Kita tidak akan lagi melayangkan tantangan, atau menerima permintaan menantang daimyo lain dari patron kita.”

“Tapi, perangnya—”

“Lihat ke sekeliling kalian!” Suara Hashirama membahana, kedua lengannya terentang. “Berapa banyak anggota klan kita yang mencapai usia tiga puluh? Empat puluh?” Sejenak ia terdiam sementara tatapan semua orang mulai memerhatikan seluruh isi aula. “Tidakkah kalian merasa lelah dengan perang berkepanjangan, yang hasilnya tidak kita nikmati sedikitpun?”

“Hashirama—!”

“Pamanda dan Bibi sekalian, tolong dengarkan aku,” pintanya dengan muka memelas. “Pamanda dan Bibi semuanya … sudah pernah kehilangan keluarga karena perang. Kehilangan anak. Mau sampai kapan klan kita harus begini?”

“Mandat perang ini sudah ada dari leluhur kita!” Salah satu perempuan paruh baya angkat bicara. Hashirama mengenalinya sebagai mantan kunoichi yang kini melatih gadis-gadis. “Para daimyo, terutama Matsudaira-sama, sudah memercayai kita berperang! Begitu juga dengan kerabat kita Uzumaki. Tanpa kita, mereka pasti akan diincar!”

“Bibi Mayuko, Bibi tahu ‘kan kalau hanya para daimyo yang berseteru satu sama lain? Merebut desa demi desa? Para daimyo menyewa jasa kita. Kitalah yang mati demi mereka. Berkeping-keping uang tidak bisa membeli nyawa kerabat kita yang sudah hilang!” Hashirama menatap tawanan mereka, yang kini tak lagi memberontak. “Klan Uzumaki terlindungi dengan aman di tempat terpencil mereka. Terlalu jauh dari pusat perselisihan. Mereka aman.”

Azami melipat lengannya, kesal. “Kauingin kita kembali jadi petani, begitu?”

“Tak ada yang salah dengan bertani!” Rasa frustrasi mulai membubung di benaknya. “Kita bisa mandiri. Hidup sampai tua, menyaksikan anak cucu tumbuh dewasa. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?” Ia kembali menatap para anggota dewan. “Apa Pamanda dan Bibi sekalian tak ingin melihat anak cucu tumbuh dewasa?”

“Kauingin kita hidup hina!”

“Bukan! Aku hanya tak ingin ada lagi anak-anak yang mati terlalu dini! Mengapa kita yang harus berkorban nyawa demi ambisi orang lain? Mengapa anak-anak Senju yang harus mati demi orang lain? Pernahkah kita sungguh bertanya pada anak-anak Senju, apakah mereka mau maju perang? Bahkan peraturan perang yang ada tidak cukup untuk menekan jumlah korban jiwa.”

“Ayah.” Toshiro angkat suara. “Hashirama-sama benar.”

Azami membelalak pada putranya. “Menjadi shinobi sejak kecil adalah suatu kebanggaan.”

“Orang mati nggak bisa bangga, Yah.”

Wajah tetua itu merah padam menahan amarah, tetapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dalam hati, Hashirama berterima kasih kepada sepupunya itu.

“Sebagai kepala klan, tanggung jawabku adalah keselamatan kalian semua,” Hashirama memulai kembali dengan nada yang lebih tenang. “Namun, aku berpikir jika kita saja yang aktif mengusahakan perdamaian tidak akan cukup. Karena itu, aku ingin mengajukan perjanjian damai kepada klan Uchiha.”

Tidak ada seruan kaget lagi. Anak lelaki yang mereka tawan mengangkat dagu, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

“Aku juga tidak ingin anak-anak Uchiha mati. Sudah cukup kita saling bunuh. Pamanda dan Bibi sekalian tentunya tahu mereka pun disewa oleh daimyo lain untuk menyerang wilayah kita. Kita shinobi, mereka juga shinobi. Seharusnya kita bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain, ‘kan?”

“Apa kau sudah lupa mereka itu iblis?”

“Pamanda Joji, kita hanya bertemu mereka di medan perang.” Ia menoleh pada ketiga pemuda yang tadi menangkap penyusup itu. “Kalian, apakah menurut kalian anak ini seorang iblis?”

Ketiganya saling lirik satu sama lain sementara tawanan mereka bergeming.

“Kalian yang sudah pernah maju perang melawan Uchiha,” Hashirama berbicara kepada semuanya kali ini, “apakah kalian melihat sesama shinobi, ataukah seorang iblis?” Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hashirama berlutut di sisi tawanan itu, membantunya berdiri dengan memegangi lengannya. Ia melepas pengikat matanya.

Anak itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, wajahnya tak lagi menampakkan nafsu membunuh. Ia tampak sama dengan anak lainnya.

Kebingungannya bersalin rupa menjadi ketakutan begitu menyadari ratusan Senju memerhatikannya. Tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya ia tundukkan. Sekilas Hashirama menatap wajah-wajah penasaran di jendela.

Anak lelaki ini dan mereka seharusnya bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama, bukannya saling menghilangkan nyawa.

“Tunggu saja sampai sharingan anak itu bangkit,” terdengar komentar sengit Joji dari belakangnya. “Cuma iblis yang punya mata semerah itu.”

Hashirama mengikatkan penutup mata anak itu lagi, membiarkannya duduk di antara pemuda yang tadi mengapitnya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Tobirama sudah berbicara.

“Kalau cuma mata merah, aku juga punya, Pamanda.”

Sang tetua berdecak, tetapi tidak protes lagi.

Menyadari malam telah semakin larut, Hashirama menutup pertemuan itu. “Tolong, kalian semua, pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang kusampaikan tadi.”

Setiap peserta berjalan pulang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, membicarakan pidato pelantikan Hashirama barusan— kalau itu bisa disebut pidato. Tawanan mereka dikawal oleh dua orang dewasa menuju tepi kampung, masih terikat dan tertutup matanya.

Tobirama menawarkan diri mengirim anak Uchiha itu ke tempat mereka berperang agar ia bisa pulang. Perintah Hashirama ini disambut dengan kebingungan oleh kedua shinobi yang menemani adiknya pergi.

“Mengapa tidak dibunuh saja, Hashirama-sama?”

“Iya, dia sudah melihat perkampungan terlalu banyak.”

Hashirama menggeleng. “Dia masih anak-anak. Biarkan pulang.”

Usai kelompok kecil itu pergi, Hashirama beranjak mencari Touka. Untuk membujuk klan Uchiha turut damai, mereka butuh informasi tentang penyewa utamanya, yakni Daimyo Taneyuki. Kabar yang mereka tahu hanyalah dari Daimyo Matsudaira. Menurutnya, Taneyuki adalah orang tamak yang haus kekuasaan. Klan Uchiha yang memiliki kekuatan tempur tinggi telah lama dimanfaatkannya untuk merebut wilayah dari tetangga daimyo lain, termasuk Matsudaira.

Sepupu jangkungnya itu sudah berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan penutup wajah, siap untuk pergi saat itu juga. Maskernya ia turunkan, mulutnya menyeringai melihat kedatangannya.

“Hashirama-sama.”

“Aneh, ih.”

Dua deret gigi Touka berkilauan di bawah cahaya api unggun. “Selamat.”

Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa, kecuali dengan senyum separuh yang tampak tolol menurut sepupu-sepupunya. Touka sering pergi menjalani misi memata-matai yang makan waktu berbulan-bulan. Sejak mokuton-nya muncul, Hashirama semakin jarang bertemu dengannya. Hanya satu-dua kali dalam setahun.

“Kamu mau berangkat malam ini juga?” tanyanya, bersisian berjalan menuju tepi perkampungan.

“Lebih cepat lebih baik,” Touka menjawab, “biasanya aku hanya bertugas di desa. Kali ini aku akan masuk ke dalam kota.”

“Hm….” Hashirama menengadah, memerhatikan pola bintang-bintang yang menerangi jalan. “Kota itu … seperti apa?”

“Banyak deretan rumah dan toko. Banyak orang. Bising.”

“Kamu pernah ke kota…?”

“Sekali, untuk misi pencurian. Kamu akan susah fokus di kota. Apalagi di siang hari, banyak hal-hal indah untuk dilihat dan dicicipi.”

Hashirama belum pernah ke kota sekali pun, sama seperti para petani sendiri. Ayahnya hanya pernah membawa serta Tobirama. Itupun mereka pergi di gelapnya malam, dan kembali sebelum fajar. Meski statusnya kepala klan sekarang, ia ragu apakah dirinya akan memimpin sendiri diskusi penting dengan klien daimyo-nya di griya tawang mereka. Tobirama sudah menawarkan diri memimpin negosiasi kebijakan baru mereka, dan Hashirama tidak punya alasan menolak.

Touka berkomentar, “Kamu sudah nggak secerewet dulu.”

“Nggak…” Hashirama menggeleng, melepas tawa tipis. “Aku cuma lelah….”

Mereka berhenti di persimpangan, ke timur laut menuju pusat wilayah daimyo, dan ke utara menuju pemakaman klan. Touka memandang ke sekeliling.

“Di sini cukup sepi,” katanya, maskernya ia naikkan sedikit. “Ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahukan.”

Hashirama menanti sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam lengan baju. Ada ketidaksukaan terlintas pada sorot mata sepupunya.

“Kamu sudah ditunangkan pada klan Uzumaki.”

Kepala klan yang baru itu hanya mengerjapkan mata. “Lalu?”

Perlahan tubuh Touka melengkung seiring lepasnya kekehan dari mulutnya. “Ahahaha … hahh....” Ia menyingkap poninya. “Dari mana kamu tahu?”

“Gosip di tengah latihan kunoichi.” Ia mengangkat bahu, menyembunyikan senyum yang berusaha muncul.

“Kamu masih mengintipi mereka…?”

“Tidak sejak … dua tahun lalu.”

“Dua tahun.” Touka mendengus. “Kamu memberitahu orang lain? Tobirama misalnya?”

“Nggak. Sepertinya dia nggak tahu.”

Wanita jangkung itu memicingkan mata. “Yakin?”

“Aku percaya adikku.”

Touka masih skeptis, tetapi ia tidak mendorongnya lebih jauh lagi. “Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang. Pagar kota dibuka sebelum fajar nanti.”

“Hati-hati, Touka.”

Setelah sepupunya menghilang dari jangkauan pendengaran, Hashirama menghela napas panjang. Kakinya segera bergerak membawanya pergi.

Ia mengurangi rutinitas mengintip kelas kunoichi begitu ayahnya sering mengajaknya ke medan tempur. Kelelahan membuatnya sulit fokus pada materi yang diajarkan. Materinya sendiri kalah menarik dibandingkan pembicaraan remaja sebayanya. Sesekali namanya muncul dalam pembicaraan, termasuk ketika seseorang menyebutkan pertunangannya. Pemberitahuan Touka hanya mengonfirmasi kebenarannya. Ia masih ingat betapa kagetnya ia, sampai lama tengkurap di langit-langit ruangan yang dipakai latihan bahkan usai sesi belajar.

Napasnya sesak di dada. Mungkin ia telah berada di kediaman Uzumaki, sudah menjadi ibu dari beberapa anak, jika mokuton-nya tidak muncul. Kelas-kelas seninya digantikan dengan kelas perang segera setelah itu, diawasi langsung oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia menghadiri pelajaran seni bersama calon-calon kunoichi lainnya, tetapi setelah berita pertunangannya ia dengar, Hashirama paham bahwa pelajaran itu hanya untuk menyenangkan keluarga calon suaminya nanti. Ia tahu beberapa hal tentang klan Uzumaki, tetapi tidak secara personal.

Nama calon suaminya sendiri yang masih tidak diketahuinya pun terus mengganjal. Ia tak ingin membebani Tobirama dengan masalah ini juga. Sudah terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang ia tanggung.

Alih-alih perkampungan, Hashirama menemukan dirinya di pemakaman klan. Bintang-bintang menerangi tempat itu, yang dikelilingi oleh ek dan aras raksasa hutan perawan. Area ini dibuka tiga tahun lalu setelah pemakaman lama terlalu penuh. Sudah ada puluhan jasad yang dikuburkan di sini. Semua kuburan tampak serupa. Pasak pendek penanda setiap makamnya tak bernama, tetapi tak menyulitkannya menemukan makam ayahnya.

Butsuma pasti akan murka jika beliau mendengar pidatonya tadi. Lalu menceramahinya tentang kebanggan menjadi shinobi, betapa ini adalah jalan hidup yang mulia, dan bahwa keputusannya adalah sebuah pengkhianatan terhadap kredo yang telah dijalani selama ratusan tahun. Hashirama telah pergi bertanya pada pengajarnya dan Tobirama, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa memberitahunya dengan pasti bagaimana awalnya klan Senju dan Uchiha terlibat dalam perang ini.

Satu hal yang pasti, para daimyo berperan menyulutnya. Panduan perang yang mereka beri hanya mewajibkan pertempuran dilakukan di area yang jauh dari desa-desa, terutama yang vital untuk memproduksi makanan. Sawah dan ladang yang tercemar cakra tidak akan menghasilkan panen yang baik, dan rasa sayurannya aneh di lidah manusia….

Apapun yang Butsuma yakini selama hidupnya, tak akan bisa mengubah keputusannya hari ini.

Hashirama berbalik arah, menembus hutan perawan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, terus menuju pemakaman lama. Rumput telah tumbuh menyelimuti semua gundukan di sini. Pasak-pasak penanda makam telah usang dimakan cuaca dan jamur. Ia bahkan tak ingat semua nama yang pernah dikuburkan di sini.

Yang tersisa hanya bayang kehidupan mereka, menghantui ingatannya sebagai penanda kehidupan yang sia-sia.

Mereka tak pernah sungguh-sungguh meninggalkan dunia.

“Kak.”

Hashirama nyaris terlonjak. “Tobirama! Jangan mengendap-ngendap…!”

Adiknya maju mendekat. “Kakak yang tidak dengar kupanggil sejak tadi.” Ia masih mengenakan zirahnya. “Anak Uchiha itu sudah kami lepaskan.”

“Anak itu tidak terluka, ‘kan?”

“Dia langsung pergi ke arah berlawanan.” Tobirama memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. “Paman Azami bilang seharusnya kita menginterogasi dan membunuhnya. Tapi beliau bukan kepala klan.”

Hashirama terdiam sementara mereka menembus rerumputan semata kaki. Tiap helainya masuk ke sela jari setiap ia melangkah.

“Kakak tadi nekat.”

“...Kamu nggak setuju dengan rencanaku?”

“Bukan, aku tidak menyangka Kakak langsung bilang begitu.” Mereka berbelok ke ujung. “Dewan masih kesal.”

“Anak itu … aku takut mereka akan membunuhnya.” Hashirama masih gemetar mengingat betapa gugupnya ia tadi. Sampai kemunculan anak Uchiha itu mengingatkannya akan alasan mengapa ia bertempur. “Daimyo juga pasti tidak setuju … bagaimana membujuknya…?”

“Aku bisa bernegosiasi atas mandat Kakak,” Tobirama menenangkannya. “Daimyo kenal aku.”

Hashirama hanya sanggup menatap punggung adiknya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Entah apa jadinya jika ia sendirian melakukan semua ini.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di ujung pemakaman, dan Tobirama berlutut menyibak rumput.

“Ini makam siapa?”

Tobirama menoleh dan menjawab datar, “Ibu.”

“Kamu sering ke sini…?” Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya. Hashirama berhenti mengunjungi pemakaman ini bertahun-tahun lalu.

Adiknya mengangguk. “Kadang-kadang.”

Ia turut berlutut, mencabuti rumput-rumput di gundukannya. Setelah ini, ia berniat melakukan hal yang sama di makam adik-adiknya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mati semuda itu….

_Sinting! Itu cuma omong kosong anak-anak. Mimpi belaka!_

Sekarang segalanya tergantung pada anak Uchiha itu— anak yang namanya bahkan tak ia ketahui. Gadis itu sadar keinginannya tak masuk akal, tetapi apa salahnya dicoba? Sudah cukup banyak mereka melukai satu sama lain. Hari ini pun begitu….

Madara pasti juga sedang memakamkan kerabatnya.

Setelah makam ibundanya bersih, Hashirama bertanya-tanya seperti apa pemuda itu di luar medan perang. Apakah ibunya masih hidup? Bagaimana kesehariannya di perkampungan Uchiha? Bagaimana ia memperlakukan Izuna dan keluarganya? Jawaban-jawaban semua itu bisa saja tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kehidupannya sendiri di klan Senju.

Sekarang, mereka sama-sama shinobi.

Mereka manusia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recommended bgm: while my guitar gently weeps - regina spektor; greensleeves - nozomi kanda (flute)  
> this chapter is somewhat slow. implicit sexual scene ahead.
> 
> i wanna say many, many thanks to my readers! Also the ones who have given me kudos and comments. You keep my writing spirits up!
> 
> revised 06092018

“Kamu tidak dibesarkan untuk jadi perempuan jalang, Hashirama.”

Hashirama menarik napas sedalam yang ia bisa tanpa membusungkan dadanya, menahannya dalam sepuluh hitungan, lalu mengembuskannya lewat hidung.

“Tidak tahu bukan alasan,” lanjut seorang perempuan gemuk paruh baya yang tingginya tak sampai bahu Hashirama. “Kamu tetap perempuan dengan darah paling berharga di Konoha, kalau bukan di seluruh Hinokuni. Melebihi anak dan kerabat Kaisar sendiri.”

Tarik napas. Tahan. Buang— “Oww!” ia mengaduh keras-keras ketika perempuan itu merapatkan obi-nya dengan paksa. Rusuk-rusuknya ngilu seketika. Refleks mendorong punggungnya melengkung, tetapi ia bahkan tak sanggup membungkuk separuh.

“Nggak usah manja begitu,” ia berdecak sebal. “Perdamaian sudah tercipta. Konoha sudah mandiri. Stabil. Tinggal satu kewajibanmu pada leluhur. Nggak usah menggoda lelaki lain!”

Ia hanya sanggup menghitung sampai lima kali ini. Hashirama menyelipkan jemari di antara kain sutra yang melilit pinggangnya, tetapi obi itu telah ditahan sedemikian rupa sehingga tak sesenti pun bergeser dari tempatnya. Tangan bercincin perempuan yang lebih tua itu segera memukulnya begitu ia melihat apa yang sedang Hashirama lakukan.

“Lecek nanti! Sudah susah payah diselamatkan dari kebakaran, sembrono kamu!” Kuku-kuku panjangnya menancap pada bahu terbuka Hashirama ketika ia memutar tubuhnya.

“Bibi Mayuko,” ujarnya lemas, “aku nggak mungkin pakai ini, 'kan, di hadapan Kaisar?”

Di hadapan cermin berukir setinggi dirinya, Hashirama memerhatikan kimono berhias rumit itu. Kerah keemasannya hampir tak menjangkau lekuk bahunya, menampakkan tulang selangkanya dengan jelas. Kedua sisinya bertemu jauh di bawah kerah kimono sehari-harinya, menampakkan belahan dadanya dengan jelas. Jika lengannya tidak rapat di hadapan, Hashirama khawatir kimononya akan melorot hingga siku. Sabuknya hijau gelap, benar-benar rapat di pinggangnya sampai ia sulit menarik napas. Kimononya sendiri seputih cangkang telur, dihiasi lukisan serupa ranting hijau gelap dengan serpihan emas menjadi daun-daunnya. Ujungnya menjuntai ke bawah, dimaksudkan untuk menyeret lantai selama berjalan. Namun, jika ia melangkah terlalu jauh kaki jenjangnya akan nampak sampai ke atas lutut. Panjang kimono ini sudah cukup, tapi terlalu sempit.

Hashirama menahan erangannya, perlahan berputar sedikit untuk melihat wujudnya dari samping. Nyaris serata biasanya. Perut bawahnya sungguh tidak nyaman, begitu juga dengan dadanya. Untunglah bibinya tidak melihat ketika Hashirama menanggalkan pakaiannya untuk mencoba kimono ini.

“Ini buat tunanganmu tahu.” Senju Mayuko berkacak pinggang di belakangnya. Membelalak mengamatinya dari ujung rambut ke jari kaki. “Kelamaan di istana, terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan cantik. Bangsawan, penghibur, pelacur … jangan sampai kamu kalah cantik.”

Hashirama mengernyit. Lengan kimononya yang panjang masih menutupi dadanya. “Nobuo tahu dia punya tunangan, ‘kan? Seharusnya nggak masalah aku kalah cantik.”

Mayuko berdecak lagi sembari mengitari wanita jangkung itu, mengamatinya dari berbagai sudut dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. “Kamu pasti tambah gendut. Kebanyakan makan, sih!” Ia menyorongkan bangku kecil berkaki tiga. Setelah Hashirama duduk, Mayuko menarik kasar rambutnya, menyisirinya dengan cepat. “Bisa-bisa calonmu kabur ke pelukan perempuan lain. Memang kalian seharusnya dinikahkan secepat mungkin dulu, andai ayahmu nggak memaksa pakai mokuton buat perang.”

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa meringis dan bertahan agar kepalanya tidak tertarik ke belakang. Sesi menyisir yang menyiksanya lahir batin itu akhirnya usai. Rambutnya kini digelung dan disemati berbagai hiasan berkilau yang berdenting-denting setiap kepalanya bergerak. Tengkuknya tak lagi tertutupi, membuatnya menggigil. Dandanan ini benar-benar tidak praktis. Titik-titik vitalnya tak terlindungi. Meski begitu, ia harus mengakui bahwa hiasan rambutnya bagus. Disepuh emas dan bertatahkan permata hijau. Hasil kriya rumit yang tak mungkin bisa ditemui di desa-desa.

Bibinya rupanya memikirkan hal serupa. Senyum mengejek tersungging di bibirnya. “Bagus, ‘kan?” Diremasnya kedua bahu Hashirama, tubuhnya membungkuk hingga kepala mereka sejajar. “Hadiah dari tunanganmu. Sayang nggak terpakai.” Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tubuh Hashirama kaku. Peti hadiah dari Nobuo ia tinggalkan di kolong tempat tidurnya di apartemen Hokage. Belum pernah ia menyentuhnya sejak kunjungan Kaisar berminggu-minggu lalu. Tak disangka bibinya sendiri berani masuk ke kediamannya dan menggeledah privasinya.

Tarik napas, tahan. Satu, dua, tiga—

Namun, bukankah mereka sudah saling mengakui bahwa desa ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mencari privasi sempurna?

Napas Hashirama terembus pada hitungan ketujuh, dan lengannya turun dari dada. Sekali lagi ia menatap cerminannya, lalu menghela napas lelah. Mustahil ia mengenakan ini di hadapan umum….

 _Kecuali...._ suara kecil di benaknya berbisik. _Mungkin kecuali untuk Madara…._

Buru-buru ia enyahkan bayangan itu sebelum menguasai pikirannya. Segera Hashirama mengenakan kimono hariannya kembali, mensyukuri betapa leganya ia bernapas dan bergerak dalam balutan kain katun. Rambutnya ia urai lagi, menikmati ujung-ujungnya melingkupi tubuh sementara ia berjalan pulang.

Di halaman kediaman tetua klan Senju, terdapat sekelompok anak bermain-main. Anak-anak yang lebih muda menyapanya, tetapi yang lebih tua menatapnya seolah Hashirama tidak seharusnya berada di situ. Tatapan menuduh. Hampir semua orang dewasa yang berpapasan dengannya membuang muka, atau menyapanya tanpa sungguh-sungguh melihat wajahnya.

Di antara gerbang kayu berukir, Hashirama berbalik sejenak untuk menatap rumah yang baru ditinggalkannya.

Rumah untuk semua Senju, menerima siapapun yang berdarah Senju. Kecuali mereka yang sudah lama memberontak titah dewan klan.

Kelegaan mekar di dadanya setelah ia meninggalkan kediaman. Akhirnya bebas dari tatapan menghujat. Meski tidak mendengarnya langsung, Hashirama tahu kabar pertunangannya sudah merebak ke seluruh desa, disusul fakta bahwa ia menginap di kediaman Uchiha pada malam badai nahas itu. Yang sungguh-sungguh tahu ia berada di sana selain Madara hanya Izuna dan seorang pelayan. Semua orang kesulitan mengonfirmasi kebenarannya. Karena pria itu tidak ada di desa, ia mengasumsikan kedua orang lainnya menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Di luar rumor itu, bisnis berjalan lancar. Perang sedang berlangsung, tetapi cukup jauh sehingga berita yang sampai di Konoha hanyalah kemajuan pasukan Hinokuni. Tidak ada yang lama-lama berduka menangisi korban. Permintaan misi ramai mengalir, menyibukkan semua yang tidak dikirim ke garis depan. Ladang-ladang yang selamat dari badai sudah dipanen dan ditanami sayuran musim dingin. Akademi tak pernah sepi, kelas-kelas baru dibuka untuk menampung peminat dari kalangan petani.

Kepergiannya ke kastel Kaisar Nobutada dijadwalkan tiga hari lagi. Untuk mengurangi beban, semua pakaian yang akan dikenakannya dikirim lebih dulu. Hashirama bersikeras hanya membawa sehelai kimono formal. Semua bibinya seketika menolak, dan mengepakkan semua kimono formal yang ia miliki. Hashirama sebenarnya kagum mengapa mereka masih menyimpan kimono-kimono yang belum pernah ia pakai itu. Hampir semua harta benda mereka hilang di kebakaran besar.

“Siang, Hokage-sama!”

Tiga suara berbeda menyapanya begitu ia naik ke kantor. Mereka adalah asisten barunya yang direkrut khusus oleh Tobirama.

“Siang,” Hashirama mengangguk sopan. “Ada dokumen yang perlu kulihat?”

Satu orang menggeleng. Seorang perempuan muda dengan sebatang pensil terselip di telinganya memberikan sebuntal kertas. Isinya berupa data penduduk yang sudah terbarui.

“Penduduk dari desa non ninja sudah mendapatkan rumah masing-masing,” jelasnya dengan suara berat pertanda tak sehat. “Kami agak kesulitan mendapatkan data mereka … kami dikira tukang ikut campur.”

“Tapi kalian berhasil, ‘kan?” Hashirama membalik halaman bundelan. Klan-klan yang memiliki kompleks rumah  sendiri mendapat satu lembar khusus untuk data mereka. Sketsa wajah individu dimuat di samping data pribadi masing-masing. Ada halaman-halaman berisi daftar pasangan menikah dari klan yang sama maupun klan berbeda. Sekarang semua pasangan baru wajib melapor pada staf administrasi untuk didata. Catatan silsilah setiap klan pun disalin untuk digabungkan.

“Iya, sih. Kadang-kadang kami kena semprot. ‘Apa gunanya menanyai urusan pribadi orang?’ begitu kata mereka. ‘Ngapain tanya-tanya, ‘kan ujungnya juga cuma disimpan, disembunyikan’. Kami jadi harus menjelaskan fungsi pengumpulan data ini. Makan waktu,” tambahnya, mendadak malu-malu.

Dengan shinobi dari berbagai kalangan bercampur baur, pembuatan daftar keluarga menjadi semakin penting. Apalagi, setelah semua klan ditambah penduduk biasa tiba di Konoha, orang-orang tidak ragu untuk bertetangga dengan anggota klan lain. Di sisi lain, surat-surat membludak di kantor pos, ditujukan pada orang-orang beralamat Konoha tanpa rincian jelas. Mendata setiap individu cukup untuk mengurai masalah ini, sekaligus mengurangi kemungkinan penyusup berbaur.

Hashirama mengambil sebatang pena. Ia mengisi beberapa halaman dengan tambahan nama, dan membubuhkan tanggal serta tanda tangan persetujuannya di sana-sini. Ia meniup tintanya sampai kering, lalu memindai sisa isinya sampai habis sebelum mengembalikan buntalan itu pada staf perempuannya. “Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu,” ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar. “Ini sudah bisa diarsipkan sampai diperbarui lagi tahun depan.”

Wajah perempuan itu seketika berseri-seri.

Staf tertuanya, seorang lelaki kurus berusia empat puluhan, memberikan dua lembar laporan misi kelas B. Yang pertama adalah misi pemetaan ke wilayah timur Hinokuni. Peta-peta yang diberikan Kaisar masih belum lengkap, sehingga Konoha terus mengirimkan timnya sendiri. Kelompok yang menjalankan misi itu dipimpin oleh Sarutobi Sasuke, baru kembali pagi ini dari padang rumput luas tak bertuan yang membatasi Hinokuni dan Kazenokuni. Daimyo yang dulu menguasai area itu memberontak terhadap Kaisar, dan dikalahkan para samurai satu generasi lalu. Mamalia besar tampaknya jarang terlihat.

Lembar satunya merupakan laporan penjemputan sepeti gulungan fuuinjutsu terbaru dari Uzushiogakure. Semua gulungan itu sudah disimpan di perpustakaan.

Hashirama mengembalikan kedua laporan itu. “Tolong atur pertemuan dengan Sarutobi-san.” Ada kejanggalan dalam laporan pemetaan, dan ia butuh keterangan langsung dari kepala klan Sarutobi itu.

“Dimengerti,” jawab pria itu singkat sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Sembari menunggu, sang Hokage turun ke perpustakaan. Hanya ada satu orang di sana, yang membungkuk membaca sebuah gulungan panjang terbuka di meja. Rambutnya digelung serupa bola di puncak kepala. Mulutnya terus bergumam, tak menyadari kehadiran Hashirama sampai sang Hokage berdeham kecil.

“Oh!” Mata sipitnya melebar, warna sepasang irisnya berganti kelam. “Hokage-sama, maaf … um—” Kepalanya teralih dari Hashirama ke gulungan. Tangannya terus mengepal dan menutup, ragu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Sepertinya ia tidak menduga seseorang akan datang ke perpustakaan.

“Apa itu gulungan terbaru dari klan Uzumaki?” tanyanya sambil mendekat. Tulisan tangannya tidak serapi tulisan juru tulis. Tintanya menetes-netes dan rembes di sana-sini, seolah semuanya dicatat terburu-buru. Di beberapa bagian yang agak rapi, tulisannya sedikit familier bagi sang Hokage.

“Eh— ya. Ya! Yang ini tentang perisai cakra untuk perlindungan jangka panjang di desa. Konoha dari jauh akan terlihat menyaru dengan hutan di sekitarnya. Suara-suara di desa juga tidak akan tembus keluar. Tapi, tapi shinobi Konoha bisa bebas keluar masuk selama cakra mereka dikenali oleh perisainya. Konoha akan benar-benar tersembunyi di antara dedaunan!”

Hashirama meliriknya. Pipi gadis itu memerah saking semangatnya bicara. Sang Hokage nyengir lebar. “Kamu cepat sekali memahami isinya.”

“Bidang fuuinjutsu ternyata seru, Hokage-sama. Saya … saya ingin mempelajarinya lebih jauh.” Matanya sekarang berbinar-binar. Ia seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kata-katanya tak pernah keluar.

“Ya?”

“...Akademi hanya mengajar anak-anak. Fuuinjutsu ilmu yang rumit. Saya … tidak tahu pada siapa harus berguru karena tidak ada seorangpun Uzumaki di sini.”

“Ada anggota klan Senju yang bisa….” Kalimatnya menggantung, teringat pada reaksi kerabatnya tadi siang. “Atau coba sering-seringlah ke sini, siapa tahu ada yang bisa kautanyai.”

“Maksud saya … saya 'kan Uchiha….”

Tentu saja. Tidak semua klan bersedia membagikan pengetahuannya. Akan tetapi, sekarang kepentingan Konoha berada di atas kepentingan klan. Apalagi keengganan kerja sama atas dasar permusuhan masa lalu. Hal seperti itu sudah tidak relevan lagi saat ini. Kedua kepala klan sudah bersumpah untuk bekerja sama tanpa memandang perbedaan.

Atau prasangka memang masih menggelayut di antara mereka, di rumah baru ini?

“Bagian riset tidak memandang asal usul seseorang,” katanya yakin sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu gadis itu. “Mereka akan meneliti gulungan ini secepatnya. Kamu bisa menawarkan bantuanmu.”

“Sungguh?” tanyanya tak percaya. “Saya tidak akan ditolak?”

“Mereka masih kurang orang. Siapapun diterima.”

Wajahnya seketika semringah. “Terima kasih banyak, Hokage-sama!”

Saat ia perlahan menggulung catatan fuuinjutsu itu, Hashirama sadar ia sudah sering membaca tulisan serupa ini, serta tanda tangan di ujungnya.

Tulisan itu hasil goresan pena Uzumaki Mito.

Ia tak sabar menanti hari keberangkatannya.

* * *

 

 

Usianya dua puluh tahun.

Daimyo Matsudaira menerima keputusan Hashirama dengan berat hati. Ia memilih menyewa tenaga klan lain untuk melakukan serangan ke wilayah Taneyuki. Tentu saja serangan tersebut ditahan oleh klan Uchiha, yang tandingannya hanya Senju semata. Mereka melakukan beberapa kali serangan dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil, menyabotase jalur perdagangan dan merusak desa-desa di pinggiran. Melanggar semua peraturan yang ditetapkan untuk perang antar-daimyo.

“Jika begini terus, Kaisar akan mengirim samurai,” Senju Toshiro menjelaskan selama ia mendampingi Hashirama meninjau gudang makanan. “Kita nggak ingin cari masalah dengan para samurai.”

“Tempatkan orang-orang kita di desa yang mungkin diincar. Ini sudah cukup alasan untuk bertindak.” Hashirama menahan perasaan kecewa yang membubung. Sejak pertemuan di padang rumput itu, ia hanya mendengar naiknya Madara ke posisi kepala klan. Setelahnya mereka jarang bersua di perang terbuka. Hanya serangan diam-diam yang dilancarkan.

Laporan Touka dari wilayah Taneyuki membenarkan rumor bahwa daimyo tersebut tamak dan serakah. Untuk klan sekaliber Uchiha, mereka dibayar jauh lebih rendah daripada bayaran Matsudaira kepada Senju. Taneyuki cenderung membayar dalam bentuk uang atau logam berharga, menyulitkan penduduk di pelosok untuk menukarkannya dengan bahan makanan.

Sementara itu, mereka masih tidak tahu di mana tepatnya tempat tinggal klan Uchiha. Klan-klan ninja umumnya memilih tempat tersembunyi, tetapi mereka biasanya tahu perkiraan lokasinya. Sebagian wilayah Taneyuki penuh dengan gunung-gunung berbatu, medan yang sulit dijelajahi bagi yang tidak berpengalaman.

“Bisakah kita meninggalkan pesan?” tanyanya mendadak.

Toshiro bengong. “Hah?”

“Pada klan Uchiha.” Hashirama menuruni tangga bambu sempit dari lumbung persediaan pangan. Anak lelaki itu mengikuti di belakangnya. “Aku ingin mengajukan gencatan senjata.”

“Sudah lama mereka nggak perang terbuka, Hashi-sama.” Toshiro melompat turun dari tiga anak tangga terakhir. “Klan-klan lain hanya menemukan kelompok kecil menyabotase desa sama seperti di wilayah kita—”

“HASHI-SAMA!”

Seorang shinobi berzirah lengkap mendarat dan terjungkal di hadapannya. Ia buru-buru berdiri tanpa menyeka jerami yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya. “Hago— maksud saya, klan Hagoromo, mereka menuju ke sini. Sepasukan penuh, paling tidak lima puluh orang lebih—”

Ia mengernyit. “Bukannya mereka biasa disewa Daimyo Matsudaira, Ango?” Dulu mereka sering bertempur melawan klan Hagoromo, tetapi sejak klan Senju tidak lagi aktif menyerang wilayah lain mereka yang lebih sering disewa jasanya. Untuk apa menyerang klan yang tidak mengancam wilayah Matsudaira?

Ango hanya mengangkat bahu. “Surat ini diberikan untuk kita, bukan ke daimyo.”

Bukan ke daimyo seperti lazimnya sesuai peraturan.

“Kumpulkan shinobi kita. Kirim pesan pada mata-mata di pusat kota untuk mencari tahu penyebab apakah Matsudaira mengetahui serangan ini!”

Ketika mereka berangkat dari perkampungan, jumlah shinobi yang ia bawa tak sebanyak pasukan yang dibawa ayahnya dulu. Hanya shinobi berusia di atas enam belas tahun yang turut serta, lelaki maupun perempuan berzirah lengkap. Dari delapan anggota dewan, hanya Azami seorang yang bersedia ikut. Sisa orang dewasa dan anak-anak ditinggal menjaga perkampungan.

Kelompok shinobi pengindera yang dipimpin Tobirama berangkat lebih dulu menembus hutan menyisir penyusup. Hashirama menemukan mereka berjajar di tepi hutan, dan ia memberi sinyal untuk berhenti.

“Dekat?”

“Dua ratus meter. Mereka juga berhenti.”

Hashirama maju, Tobirama mengikuti di belakangnya. Peraturan perang mengharuskan kedua pemimpin pasukan bertemu sebelum serangan dilancarkan untuk menjelaskan maksud perang. Surat tantangan dari klan Hagoromo ia bawa dan ulurkan di depan.

Pemimpin pasukan Hagoromo, seorang pria tinggi besar di pertengahan tiga puluh, membawa gada di punggungnya. Ia terkekeh menghina melihat kakak-beradik itu.

“Nggak bisa dipercaya!” raungnya keras. “Waktu daimyo bilang Senju sudah jarang perang karena pemimpinnya cewek, kukira dia bercanda! Tahunya benar!” Kumis panjang dan tipisnya ia pilin, melirik pada Tobirama. “Kenapa cewek ini jadi ketua klan? Apakah semua laki-laki Senju tidak ada yang pantas memimpin? Lemah! Hahahaha!”

“Kau—!”

Hashirama, masih tersenyum lebar, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Tobirama. “Hagoromo-san, kita tidak di sini untuk mendiskusikan mengapa saya dipilih menjadi pemimpin klan. Saya ingin tahu alasan di balik penyerbuan ini.” Ia menunjukkan suratnya. “Anda tidak mengatakan atas permintaan daimyo mana serangan ini diluncurkan.”

“Betapa naifnya kamu, Senju! Pikirmu cuma mandat daimyo saja yang bikin kita boleh saling serang? Ini cuma inisiatif kami sendiri. Klan yang lemah lebih baik disingkirkan, agar kami lebih banyak mendapatkan bayaran!”

Segalanya langsung menjadi jelas. Selama ini Senju adalah klan favorit Matsudaira. Tentu saja klan lain bisa menganggap keengganannya berperang sebagai pertanda kelemahan.

“Perlukah saya ingatkan bahwa Anda melanggar peraturan perang?”

“Terus?” Suaranya ia lembut-lembutkan. “‘Aaw, kamu melanggar peraturan, nanti kuadukan pada para samurai’!” Kelopak matanya dikerjap-kerjapkan, seolah berusaha menarik perhatian seseorang yang tak terlihat. “Begini saja, daripada kita berantem kamu ikut denganku. Muka secantik ini pasti laku keras, apalagi—”

Diiringi derak membahana, tubuh tinggi besar itu terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Hashirama melepas segel ularnya. Surat tantangan dari klan Hagoromo lecek, kini melayang jatuh. Giginya mengertak.

“Ayo berantem.”

Melihat pemimpin mereka terjengkang, seruan-seruan marah segera menggema dari seberang. Seluruh pasukan Hagoromo maju tanpa diberi aba-aba. Tobirama memberi sinyal tangan bagi kerabat mereka untuk keluar dari hutan. Pertarungan satu lawan satu segera merebak. Adiknya memilih menghadapi pemimpin klan itu, berkelit tajam menghindari tebasan gadanya yang acak tak kenal ampun.

Perang itu baru berlangsung beberapa menit ketika bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hashirama menoleh ke utara, menyaksikan asap kebiruan menyaru dengan langit hingga membentuk sebuah tubuh raksasa. “AWAS!” raungnya, menggaungkan peringatannya ke seluruh medan sambil kembali meledakkan mokuton-nya, berbentuk kubah raksasa—

Pedang biru transparan mengayun turun. Gelombang kejutnya melontarkan semua yang tak terlindungi kubah. Raksasa itu menjulang melampaui bambu-bambu tertinggi, keempat pedangnya berbilah bengkok. Mata kuningnya berpendar. Kepalanya menoleh, seolah memindai medan perang….

Ketika Hashirama melihat sesosok gelap manusia di tengah dada raksasa itu, pedangnya mengayun lagi. Kali ini melontarkan para shinobi di kubu Hagoromo bagai semut yang sarangnya baru disepak.

Orang dewasa dan anak-anak, semua terlontar ke udara—

Ia tak sempat menemukan Tobirama— tak masalah, adiknya bisa mengambil alih dari sini. Mokuton-nya mewujud menjadi mokujin, raksasa kayu berwajahkan angkara. Ia melompat menerjang si raksasa biru menjauh dari medan tempur. Cakra di telapak kakinya mencengkeram permukaan kayu, mencegahnya terlempar ketika mereka berguling-guling di rerumputan.

“Madara!” Hashirama terengah, meludahkan debu dan tanah. Kepalanya pusing, membuatnya mual dan terhuyung. Mokujin-nya menindih raksasa biru itu. Ia melompat turun dari kepalanya, menghantamkan pedang ke dada raksasa yang tembus pandang itu. Namun, serangannya tak mempan sama sekali. Retak pun tiada.

Madara melayang di dalam tubuh raksasanya bagai di dalam air. Ia menyeringai senang melihat wanita itu kesulitan. “Percuma, Hashirama,” ejeknya dengan suara teredam. “Pertahanan sesempurna susano’o ini nggak bisa kamu tembus.”

“Kenapa kamu ada di sini?!” Hashirama mencoba menghantamnya lagi dengan pedang. Madara hanya tertawa melihatnya, sampai tinju mokujin kembali mengayun, kali ini bersalut cakra senjutsu. Ia menghindar secepat kilat.

Kegembiraan hilang dari wajahnya. “Bukannya wajar aku di sini? Kamu tahu Uchiha selalu disewa menyerang daerah Matsudaira. Kenapa heran?”

“Tidak ada yang tahu kamu akan datang!”

“Tapi kamu tahu sekarang. Nih.” Madara mengeluarkan surat gulungan kecil dari balik zirah, melemparnya keluar susano'o.

Hashirama sigap menangkapnya. Simpul ikatannya menandakan ini bukan surat bersahabat.

“Surat tantangan permanen yang resmi. Dari kepala klan untuk kepala klan.”

“Tunggu, aku ingin kita—”

Susano'o-nya lenyap dalam asap biru. Mokujin-nya juga hilang seiring dengan pecahnya fokus wanita itu. Ketika kepulan asap dan debu lenyap, Madara pun tidak terlihat.

Hashirama cepat-cepat kembali ke medan tempur, tetapi perang di sana telah usai. Yang masih berdiri hanya kerabatnya, semua bersimbah peluh dan darah. Wajah-wajah mereka masih terkejut.

Seluruh shinobi klan Hagoromo mati bergelimpangan. Kalaupun ada yang selamat, mereka tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Para shinobi Senju mengumpulkan mayat lawan mereka dan menguburkannya dalam satu liang besar yang digali dengan doton. Zirah dan senjata dipisahkan. Barang-barang itu ditinggal apabila penyintas Hagoromo ada yang kembali. Pihak mereka sendiri tidak ada yang terluka parah. Semuanya bisa berjalan pulang tanpa dibantu.

Hashirama memberikan gulungan dari Madara kepada adiknya begitu mereka mencapai rumah. “Matsudaira sepertinya tidak tahu soal ini.”

“Kita masih klan terkuat di sekitar sini. Kupikir dengan Kakak memutuskan berperan pasif, klan lain akan tertarik mengisi kekosongan yang Senju tinggalkan.” Tobirama merapikan gulungan. “Hagoromo mustahil bisa kembali aktif setelah insiden barusan.”

Sejak dulu klan Hagoromo terkenal dengan jumlah populasi perempuannya yang sedikit. Mereka tidak menetap, hidup berpindah-pindah. Makanan dan perempuan diberikan oleh desa-desa yang mereka singgahi. Kadang, mereka juga menculik perempuan yang terpisah jauh dari kelompoknya, seperti Hashirama sembilan tahun lalu.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan sisa-sisanya setelah ini….

“Mandat perang tak ada gunanya lagi. Desa-desa saja tidak luput dari serangan….” Hashirama terdiam, selimutnya ia rapatkan. Api di tungku mulai mengecil.

Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk mereka berdua.

Kamar utamanya tak pernah dihuni lagi sejak Butsuma wafat. Mereka masih menggunakan kamar yang sama sejak kecil. Barang-barang yang tidak terpakai sudah dipindahkan ke gudang atau diberikan ke kerabat lain, termasuk pakaian tua.

Sejujurnya, Hashirama gelisah. Bertahun-tahun ia sering terbangun di tengah malam, mendengar suara-suara yang seharusnya tidak lagi menggema di rumah. Kadang memanggilnya, kadang bersahutan di lorong, kadang saling kejar—

“Kakak mendengarkanku, tidak?”

“...Ya?” Hashirama tersentak.

Adiknya menyipitkan mata, kentara tahu ia berbohong. “Jadi bagaimana dengan isi lumbung kita?”

Ia mengucek matanya yang berair. “Cukup … sampai tengah musim dingin tahun depan. Nggak ada banyak kiriman lagi dari daimyo. Desa yang diserang Uchiha adalah sumber beras kita. Lebih baik membuka ladang baru. Yang tidak berperang bisa bekerja di sana.”

Tobirama merebahkan diri di lantai kayu, tubuhnya rapat berselimut. “Tapi di mana? Tanah di sekitar kita kurang subur.”

Di mana? Hutan-hutan di sekitar perkampungan terlalu berharga untuk diubah menjadi ladang. Padang rumput biasanya cukup mudah diubah, tetapi terlalu terbuka. Mudah ditemukan musuh. Mereka membutuhkan sebuah tempat yang cukup terlindungi, cukup dekat dengan kampung Senju dan sumber air. Hewan liar pun harus ada agar bisa diburu….

Terbersit sebuah ide di benaknya. Senyumannya merekah. “Tobirama, aku tahu tempat yang cocok. Ada sebuah hutan di balik tebing yang dialiri sungai besar, kutemukan saat bermain dahulu….”

* * *

 

 

“Masuk.”

Yang mengetuk di pintunya adalah Sarutobi Sasuke. Ada pipa kayu terselip di celah bibirnya. Asap mengepul-ngepul dari ujungnya.

Sang Hokage mengernyit. “Tolong jangan merokok di sini, Sarutobi-san.”

“Maaf, Hokage-sama.” Pipa itu tak lagi berasap. “Anda memanggil saya karena misi itu…?”

Ketiga asistennya sudah pulang. Berkas-berkas sudah dirapikan, kecuali yang perlu ditinjau esok hari. Hanya selembar laporan misi yang kini tinggal di mejanya.

“Anda bilang di laporan bahwa tidak ada hewan besar seperti kawanan kuda liar di seluruh padang rumput besar. Mengapa?”

Sasuke mendekat, membaca cepat laporannya. “Ah, saya lupa. Tidak ada hewan _hidup_ yang tim saya jumpai.” Bau tembakau masih menguar dari pakaiannya.

“Maksudmu?”

“Bangkai kuda-kuda hangus.” Ia manggut-manggut sendiri, mengelus jenggotnya yang tak seberapa tebal. “Terbakar utuh-utuh. Masih baru. Setidaknya belum tiga hari. Ada jejak cakranya, pasti bekas ninjutsu.”

Hashirama menyandarkan punggung, mendengus. “Kalian tidak menemukan satupun shinobi di sana, ‘kan?”

“Tidak ada. Klan-klan kecil di Hinokuni tidak berkelana sejauh itu. Lagipula, cakranya tidak terasa seperti cakra manusia….”

“Terima kasih,” ia memotongnya. “Soal besok, Sarutobi-san, saya ingin Anda berangkat tanpa zirah dan pelindung kepala.”

“Eh? Bukannya ini misi pengawalan, Hokage-sama? Gimana kalau ketemu bandit?”

“Aku ingin pergi sebagai rakyat biasa,” jawabnya. “Cukup lawan mereka dengan taijutsu saja. Jika terpaksa, saya yang akan bertindak.”

“Dimengerti.”

“Anda boleh pergi.”

Sebuah ingatan akan kobaran api raksasa menyeruak ke permukaan pikirannya, membuatnya terjaga nyaris semalaman. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana makhluk itu pergi setelah Hashirama mengusirnya lebih dari dua tahun silam. Mengikuti jejak bijuu adalah perbuatan cari mati.

Tak mungkin. Dataran ini luas. Pasti sudah berkelana entah ke mana. Kecil kemungkinannya makhluk itu berjalan ke Konoha. Padang rumput besar itu memisahkan Hinokuni dengan Kazenokuni yang lebih kering. Siapa tahu ia lebih tertarik ke sana.

Matahari sudah terbit, tetapi Hashirama masih mengunci diri di apartemennya, tidur-tiduran di kursi panjang. Tubuhnya tidak lelah, tetapi pikirannya kehabisan tenaga. Sepagi ini pun ketiga asisten barunya sudah mulai bekerja, mengarsipkan dokumen dan mengirim pelaksana misi-misi tingkat rendah. Goresan pena, keresak kertas, dan hantaman lembut cap bersahut-sahutan dari balik dinding.

Ia mengelus perutnya. Perbedaannya tidak kentara jika dilihat, tetapi ia tahu tubuhnya berubah dengan cepat. Sebentar lagi pasti akan membesar melampaui kemampuan pakaiannya menutupi. Ia belum lupa akan percakapan yang ia curi dengar beberapa hari lalu. Apakah omongan seperti itu akan tetap beredar di desa, bahkan setelah anaknya lahir nanti?

Sudah waktunya mereka berhenti bersembunyi.

Satu jam kemudian, Hashirama telah tiba di gerbang timur Konoha dengan sebuah tas kecil tersandang di punggung. Ia memilih tak mengenakan zirah. Lempengannya membuat bernapas sulit karena menekan dadanya. Topi Hokage-nya ia kaitkan pada tas. Meski statusnya sudah setara daimyo, ia tetap lebih nyaman bepergian seperti ini. Ringan tanpa banyak pengiring. Rombongan besar akan terlalu menarik perhatian yang tak diinginkan.

Gerbang luar dipahat dari kayu-kayu yang ia tumbuhkan saat melawan bijuu di tengah badai. Tinggi menjulang, tetapi masih tetap tersembunyi di antara pucuk pepohonan. Hashirama menyadari ujung perjalanan ini akan menjadi titik terjauh dari rumah yang pernah dijelajahinya. Andai situasinya tidak begini, ia pasti lebih menikmatinya.

Adiknya tidak terlihat di manapun. Ia tidak ada di kantor Hokage, maupun jalan yang ia lalui sampai ke sini. Rumahnya ada di sisi berlawanan dengan gerbang. Akan makan waktu mencarinya ke sana. Lama ia memandangi jalan ke arah keramaian, menanti sosoknya muncul. Sia-sia.

Inuzuka Tsubaki dan Sarutobi Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Keduanya berpakaian biasa, layaknya pengelana. Zirah dan ikat kepala mereka absen dari pandangan, sesuai pesan sang Hokage. Kepala klan Inuzuka itu sedang berlutut mengelus seekor anjing putih besar.

“Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, Pochi,” ujarnya lembut. “Temani Izuna-san berkeliling desa. Kasihan dia, melajang terus—”

“Tsubaki, hentikan….”

Protes Izuna dibalas dengan kekehan. Wanita itu buru-buru berdiri melihat kedatangan Hashirama. Ia segera melambai pada Sasuke agar mendekat.

“Sudah siap?”

“Ya!” Sasuke menjawab, tampak ekstra bersemangat pagi ini. Tubuhnya tidak bau tembakau.

“Kami duluan, Hokage-sama,” Tsubaki memberitahunya. “Kita akan bertemu di separuh jalan menuju perhentian pertama sesuai rencana.”

Hashirama menyaksikan keduanya pergi. Pochi tidak turut bersama rekannya. Ia tetap duduk manis di sebelah Izuna, yang berdiri di bawah bayangan sehingga luput dari penglihatan orang-orang. Dinding cakranya tidak setebal biasanya. Rambutnya tampak lepek.

Perasaannya saja, atau memang Izuna terlihat kelelahan? Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Izuna sudah mendahuluinya.

“Hati-hati di jalan,” ia berhenti sejenak, “Kak.”

Tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa, Hashirama merengkuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Seruan kecil keterkejutan lepas dari mulutnya, tetapi ia tidak mendorongnya.

Sampai saat Hashirama meninggalkan desa pun, Tobirama tidak muncul. Kegelisahannya terus melanda. Apa ia menghindarinya?

Sebentar lagi. Sepulangnya dari kastel, ia dan Madara akan meluruskan semuanya. Pria itu tidak kembali ke Konoha, melainkan menanti di perhentian pertama mereka.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Lanskap hutan perawan yang mengelilingi Konoha segera digantikan oleh pohon-pohon muda nan ramping. Tanahnya tak lagi hitam hangus seperti berbulan-bulan lalu. Area- area yang dulunya tertutup pepohonan rapat kini masih terbuka lebar. Tanahnya empuk di sana-sini, kadang amblas tertimpa beban tubuhnya. Tunas-tunas sudah bermunculan di antara mayat pepohonan hangus. Karena lama tak bertandang, Hashirama merasa hilang arah meski tumbuh besar di sana. Ia kesulitan menemukan jalan ke tujuan pertamanya: sebuah area tanpa pepohonan hangus.

Wadah-wadah kecil berisi dupa wangi tersebar di sana-sini. Tanahnya juga hitam, tetapi gundukan-gundukan buatan manusia masih terlihat jelas. Sudah ada seseorang yang tidak diduganya di sana, mematung di hadapan sebuah makam sambil menggenggam sebatang dupa. Perasaan lega seketika membanjirinya.

“Tobirama!” Langkah-langkahnya dipercepat mendaki tanjakan. “Aku sudah mencarimu sepagian ini….”

Adiknya tidak menengok, malah mengangguk ke kuburan. “Ayah di sini.”

Hashirama berhenti agak jauh dari makam. Wangi dupa-dupanya menyengat hidung. “Kuharap beliau tenang di sana,” bisiknya, lebih ke formalitas daripada ucapan tulus. Sejak pindah ke desa baru, ia hanya sekali mengunjungi tempat ini. Itupun untuk mencari korban dan harta benda yang bisa diselamatkan.

“Tidak jika beliau tahu Kakak punya anak dengan Madara.” Ia membungkuk meletakkan sebatang dupa terakhir ke tanah. “Ayah akan menyesal wafat terlalu cepat.”

“Kamu masih kesal soal itu….”

“Kakak nggak pernah mendengarkanku.”

Jantungnya melewatkan satu detak. Dulu pun ia pernah bilang begini, dan akibatnya masih dapat dilihat di sekitar mereka. “Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mendengarkanmu, sementara kamu orang yang paling kupercaya? Bukannya kamu masih memberiku saran dalam persoalan desa?”

“Bagaimana dengan hubungan Kakak dengan Madara?”

“Kami sudah sering bersama sejak mulai mendirikan Konoha.” Rasanya seperti mengulang-ulang lagu tua. “Kamu tahu ini rencana kami juga—”

“Dia melamar Kakak, ‘kan?”

Hashirama tidak menjawab, menerka-nerka dari mana Tobirama mengetahuinya. Apakah Izuna…? Tetapi ia sendiri tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang diketahuinya, atau seberapa banyak informasi yang dibagi Madara kepada adiknya.

“Jadi benar.” Raut kekecewaan tergurat pada bibirnya.

“Kalaupun aku memberitahumu ... apa kamu akan bilang aku punya tunangan?”

Tobirama mendengus panjang. “Rencananya Ashina-san akan ke sini dengan Nobuo setelah pesta Kaisar untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Sampai saat itu tiba, Kakak tidak akan diberitahu.”

Hashirama melirik kuburan. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti rencana ayahnya. Jika klan Uzumaki sudah datang mengumumkan pernikahan di depan muka seluruh klan Senju serta penduduk Konoha, ia tidak akan bisa menolak. Malunya terlalu besar untuk ditanggung.

_Jadi dia benar…._

Sampai kematiannya, Butsuma tak pernah melihatnya lebih dari sekadar penyandang mokuton. Hanya medium untuk menghasilkan lebih banyak shinobi-shinobi berbakat.

“Dan karena itu Kakak tidur dengan Madara. Agar Ashina-san menolak Kakak karena sudah tidak perawan. Juga karena Kakak—”

Hashirama memijat pelipisnya, mendadak pening. “Aku nggak mau melibatkanmu….”

“—Mengandung anak Madara.”

“Ini di luar dugaan, Tobirama! Kami nggak merencanakan ini sama sekali!”

“Kakak selalu memilihnya— menaruhnya di atas kepentingan klan.”

“Bukan begitu—”

Tobirama merentangkan lengannya. “Lalu ini semua apa?” Ia melihat ke sekeliling hutan hangus itu. Lehernya tegang.

“Tobirama, hentikan. Kamu … kamu aneh belakangan ini….”

“Untuk apa kita berjuang selama ini? Apa Kakak sudah lupa?”

“Izuna akan mati jika aku tidak pergi!” teriaknya, membiarkan air matanya meleleh di kedua pipi. Sungguh, sebelumnya Tobirama tak pernah mengungkit soal ini. Jadi mengapa sekarang…?

Ketika Hashirama mengangkat wajahnya lagi, segala jejak kemarahan telah sirna dari wajah adiknya.

Tobirama membisikkan umpatan pendek. “Sudahlah,” katanya, meraih buntalan kain kecil dari dalam baju. “Ini tambahan untuk di jalan.” Diberikannya benda itu sambil berlalu.

“Tobira—”

“Nanti saja, Kak.”

Hashirama mematung sampai suara langkah adiknya tidak lagi terdengar. Isi bungkusan itu adalah herba kering yang rebusannya biasa ia minum untuk meredakan mual. Ia tersentak, sama sekali lupa untuk membawanya dari rumah. Sehelai kertas kecil yang disisipkan di dalamnya bertuliskan daftar makanan dan minuman yang tak boleh dikonsumsinya. Lama ia tercenung menatap isi bungkusan itu sebelum teringat akan agendanya.

Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Tobirama hanya kelelahan. Jika dirinya saja sampai sering ingin menangis di penghujung hari usai mengurus desa, adiknya pasti juga letih dan penat. Mereka berdua terlatih untuk berlama-lama di medan perang menebas lawan, bukannya menekuni berlembar-lembar dokumen administrasi. Terlatih berkejaran di alam liar, bukannya terpaku di balik meja seharian.

Pikirannya terus berkecamuk dengan berbagai kemungkinan. Hashirama sampai tidak menyadari ketika Sasuke dan Tsubaki bergabung dengannya. Kedua kepala klan itu berjalan agak jauh di kedua sisinya, memerhatikan kondisi sekeliling. Jika mereka berbicara, Hashirama tidak akan mendengarnya.

Klan Uzumaki ada di kastel Kaisar. Ashina, Mito, dan sepupu-sepupu lainnya. Juga Nobuo. Begitu Hashirama selesai bernegosiasi dengan mereka, ia bisa pulang dengan tenang meluruskan masalah di rumah. Mencegah gosip-gosip miring menciptakan aroma busuk di Konoha.

“Hokage-sama, mau istirahat sebentar?”

Hashirama mendarat di tepi jalan setapak yang diapit deretan aras tua. Kedua pengawalnya telah menurunkan bawaan masing-masing. Ia hanya mengangguk menyanggupi tawaran Sasuke, dan langsung mengempaskan diri di bawah sebatang aras.

“Hashirama-san, mau kupetikkan beri ebigara?”

Kedua wanita itu berbagi buah merah mungil nan ranum yang dipetik Tsubaki dari semak terdekat. Rasanya asam dan manis di mulutnya. Hashirama makan dalam diam sampai ia menyadari tatapan kepala klan itu kepadanya.

“Kenapa?”

“Aku yang seharusnya tanya begitu.” Tsubaki menyeka jemarinya pada permukaan sebuah batu kasar tak berlumut. “Coba kutebak, kau pasti sedang kasmaran.”

Hashirama tersedak. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya sementara Tsubaki menepuki punggungnya.

“Macam anak gadis baru puber saja!” Ia terbahak-bahak begitu Hashirama bisa kembali bernapas lega. Dilemparkannya dua buah beri sekaligus ke dalam mulut, melanjutkan pembicaraan sembari mengunyah. “Nggak usah malu-malu, dari dulu semua orang juga tahu, kok.”

“Hah…?”

_Dari dulu—?_

“Kalian 'kan lengket sekali. Ke mana-mana berdua setiap dia ada di desa— tuh 'kan mukamu sudah lebih merah dari beri-beri ebigara ini!”

Hashirama menunduk, mencicitkan “oh” pelan sekali, menahan panas yang menjalari pipinya. Benarkah mereka sekentara itu?

“Aku juga tahu kalian ngapain di hutan dekat rumah sakit.” Ia nyengir selebar-lebarnya, menampakkan sepasang taring atas besar. “Waktu Kaisar menginap di desa—”

_AAAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAAAAHHH!_

“Hha … ahaha … Tsubaki-san bicara apa, sih…?” Hashirama menutupi kegugupannya dengan tawa malu-malu. Akan tetapi panas wajahnya sekarang bagai membakar telinga.

Wanita itu tersenyum jahil, dan mengetuk-ngetuk hidungnya. “Lupa, ya, kalau penciuman kami setajam penciuman anjing?”

Hashirama hanya mengerjap menatap hidung pesek itu.

_BUODOOOOOOOOH!_

Bodoh sekali ia bisa lupa! Tentu saja mereka sungguh-sungguh bisa mencium gosip sebelum itu merebak…!

Tsubaki terbahak-bahak lagi sampai memukuli pahanya berulang kali. “Bau kalian nyaris serupa, bercampur bau khas cemara yang tumbuh di dekat rumah sakit. Khas seperti pasangan kasmaran yang baru kucing-kucingan….” Kata-katanya menggantung, tetapi sorot matanya sudah mengungkapkan sisa maksudnya.

Hashirama tak berani melihatnya lurus-lurus. Telunjuknya memainkan buah beri di pangkuan. Rasanya ingin membungkus diri di dalam batang aras saja!

“Sudah, nggak apa-apa. Aku dulu juga 'kan pernah kasmaran.”

Tidak ada rasa bermusuhan dalam ekspresi maupun suaranya. Tidak seperti orang lain ketika membicarakan kedekatannya dengan Madara setelah pertunangannya jadi rahasia umum.

“Tsubaki-san sendiri … masih sendiri…?” tanyanya malu-malu, ragu apakah pertanyaan ini terlalu intrusif. Hashirama belum pernah mengobrol seakrab ini dengan sepupu-sepupu Senju-nya, karena mereka selalu memperlakukannya berbeda.

“Aku masih sayang almarhum suami pertamaku,” katanya sambil melempar sebuah beri lagi. “Dia bukan shinobi, lho. Cuma petani lobak di desa yang kami lindungi dulu. Tapi manis sekali. Semua yang dia rawat tumbuh subur. Pochi langsung akrab dengannya pertama ketemu. Orang tuaku ngamuk besar waktu kubawa dia ke rumah untuk dikenalkan.” Tsubaki menggeleng-geleng geli.

“Tapi kalian menikah…?”

“Kawin lari.” Tsubaki berdeham. Kedua tangannya bersandar di belakang kepala. “Karena aku nggak mau ambil suami sampingan. Belum setahun menikah, desanya terserang wabah cacar. Suamiku meninggal seminggu setelah tertular. Aku langsung pulang sebelum kena juga.”

Hashirama tercenung. Menyadari ekspresinya, Tsubaki nyengir.

“Itu sudah dua puluh tahun lalu. Nggak usah sedih begitu, Hashirama-san.” Ia meregangkan kedua tungkainya. “Setelahnya aku nggak ingin menikah lagi. Lebih enak fokus pada tugas.”

Kawin lari memang pilihan yang bagus, tapi mustahil bagi keduanya. Konoha dan adik-adik mereka tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja….

“Nah, kalau dia sih, sudah jadi duda umur tiga belas tahun!” seru Tsubaki, melihat ke arah mereka datang. Sasuke sedang berjalan santai menuju kedua wanita itu, pipanya dijepit di antara bibir. Ia mengernyit dan membelalak pada kepala klan satunya. Tsubaki hanya merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu bangun perlahan-lahan. Cuping hidungnya melebar.

Tubuh Hashirama seketika siaga. Sikapnya tetap santai, perlahan menghabiskan beri ebigara di pangkuannya. “Aku tidak tahu kau sudah menikah,” katanya kepada pria itu.

Sasuke mematikan pipanya, dan mengangkat bahu. “Dijodohkan, sih.”

“Hashirama-san masih ingin istirahat?”

“Nggak.” Ia meraih tasnya, bangkit berdiri. “Ayo jalan lagi—”

Lima orang muncul dari depan, menghardik ketiga shinobi. Dua di antaranya mengacungkan sabit berkarat. Tsubaki dan Sasuke melesat menghadang mereka. Hashirama bergeming di tempatnya, mengamati pertarungan mereka. Kedua kepala klan itu hanya menggunakan taijutsu, sesuai protokol untuk tidak mengungkapkan identitas shinobi mereka. Teknik mereka jauh melampaui teknik para penyerang, dan keduanya menahan diri karena itu.

Bandit-bandit itu tampak tidak ada bedanya dengan petani desa manapun. Mereka kalah dengan mudah, tetapi rekan-rekan mereka segera muncul dari balik aras dan semak belukar, mengacungkan pedang pendek pada kedua pengawal itu. Dari cara mereka mengayunkannya, mereka jelas bukan amatiran.

Tujuh, delapan. Tiga belas bandit.

Hawa kehadiran lain muncul di belakangnya, disusul sensasi dingin pada leher Hashirama. “Serahkan semua uang kalian,” geram sebuah suara rendah. Pemiliknya menempel rapat pada punggung Hashirama. “Kamu kelewat tenang jadi sandera. Nangis, kek, teriak, kek.”

Bilah pedang mengilap di lehernya bukan asal dibuat. Dirawat dengan baik. Bukan sembarang orang yang bisa membawa pedang-pedang berkualitas.

Bukan rombongan bandit biasa.

Wanita itu sendiri masih bergeming, kedua lengannya lemas terkulai di sisi tubuh. “Kalian bawa uang tidak?” tanyanya tenang.

Sasuke menggeleng. Tsubaki mengangkat bahu.

“Geledah bawaan mereka!” hardik penyanderanya. Sepertinya ia yang memimpin para bandit ini. Salah satu bandit tak bersenjata menghampiri bawaan Hashirama.

“ _Jangan sentuh_ tasku!”

Ia membeku di tempat. Kentara gemetaran. Lalu mundur perlahan, takut.

“Sudah kubilang kami tidak membawa barang berharga,” kata Hashirama lagi, kali ini tanpa daya cakra dalam suku katanya. “Kuminta kalian pergi dengan tenang. Kami tidak akan mengejar kalian.”

Pedangnya merapat ke kulit, mengirisnya hingga berdarah. “Nggak sadar ya kalian ini kalah jumlah—?!”

“Kaudengar apa katanya.”

Hashirama mendengar ketukan lembut, pertanda seseorang mendarat tak jauh dari belakang mereka. Ia tak perlu melihat empunya wajah untuk tahu identitasnya.

Kedua kepala klan menyeringai lebar. Ketujuh bandit berpedang yang mengepung mereka terbelalak.

“I, itu—” Salah satu bandit mengacungkan telunjuk ke depan. “Itu Si Iblis Konoha!”

“Bukannya dia masih di garis depan— di Tsuchi?!”

Sosok yang baru bergabung dengan mereka berjalan ke hadapannya. Zirah merahnya penuh noda perang, tetapi pelindung dahinya mengilap bagai perak. Wanita itu melambai kecil, tak tahan untuk berbisik menyapanya meski pedang penyanderanya masih menempel pada urat nadi.

“Hai, Sayang.”

Uchiha Madara mendecakkan lidah.

* * *

 

 

“Bandit-bandit itu,” Tsubaki menyuapkan tumisan akar gobo ke dalam mulutnya di sela pembicaraan, “jumlah ronin-nya lebih banyak dari kelompok-kelompok yang pernah kulihat.”

“Yang nggak bersenjata bukan dari bandit gunung. Mereka pakai kain, bukan jalinan rami. Gigi-gigi mereka cukup terawat,” Sasuke menambahkan, meminum supnya. “Tanpa ronin, mereka selalu menghindari patroli. Yang diganggu cuma pedagang dan pelancong.”

“Aku penasaran dengan pedang mereka,” Hashirama angkat bicara, meletakkan mangkuk nasinya yang tandas tak bersisa. “Buatannya bagus. Lebih bagus daripada pedang-pedang kita.”

Madara menatap ketiga rekannya satu persatu. “Kalian tahu seperti apa kondisi perang di Tsuchi, sebelum Konoha bergabung?”

Semuanya menggeleng.

“Bunuh diri.” Sumpitnya diletakkan, jemarinya bertautan. “Petinggi pasukan Hinokuni memaksakan maju terus menerus. Pasukan Tsuchi unggul karena mereka lebih paham medan. Sewaktu-waktu hujan batu turun di perbatasan, kadang kerikil kadang batu sebesar batu muntahan gunung. Penyuplai makanan sering jadi korban. Tak banyak yang bisa dimakan di garis depan kecuali gagak dan tikus. Kuda-kuda yang kelelahan berubah jadi makan malam.” Madara berhenti untuk menyesap sake. “Tidak semuanya tahan hidup begitu.”

Hashirama melambatkan kunyahannya. Informasi yang diberikan para samurai semata-mata menyangkut taktik. Memang ada catatan kecil soal perbekalan, tetapi tak disebut-sebut sama sekali soal moral pasukan. Ia melewatkan detil ini karena terpaku pada perang….

“Perselisihan internal para daimyo menyibukkan kita semua,” dengus Tsubaki. “Negara-negara lain cuma seperti kabar angin bagi kita.”

“Yah, samurai kan cuma mematuhi titah Kaisar. Kita, sih, nggak— sampai baru-baru ini.”

“Idealnya begitu,” Madara melanjutkan. “Samurai berpangkat rendah, banyak pergi setelah berbulan-bulan berperang. Yang tertangkap terancam hukuman mati. Pilihan yang tersisa cuma jadi ronin, menyaru dengan penduduk biasa atau jadi bandit.”

Tahu dalam sup misonya berputar-putar mengikuti arus kuah. Mata gelapnya balas menatap dari dalam cairan.

“Tapi kita sudah … bisa dibilang kita menggantikan mereka perang, Uchiha-san. Mereka nggak perlu kabur lagi, ‘kan?”

Sasuke menegakkan punggung, mengambil botol sake. “Karena sekarang para shinobi sudah dikirim berperang, pasukan yang lebih efisien juga, samurai ngapain?”

“Beberapa petinggi masih tinggal di garis depan, bantu menyusun taktik. Sisanya pulang. Banyak yang cacat permanen.”

“Banyak yang jadi ronin juga.” Tsubaki menerima cawan sake yang sudah diisikan. “Jadi pemburu dan buruan.”

Hashirama menggeleng ketika Sasuke menawarkan untuk mengisi cawannya. Ia melanjutkan makan sambil mencerna percakapan mereka. Mualnya kembali mengancam. Ia harus mengalihkan pikirannya.

Seberapa banyak samurai Nobutada? Ia masih ingat samurai yang mengawal Kaisar di Konoha. Tampaknya ia tidak senang berada di sana, kalau bukan karena tugas pengawalan.

“Harusnya kalian pakai zirah tadi,” tegur Madara gusar, lebih kepada pemimpin rombongan.

“Aku ingin berangkat seperti orang biasa saja.” Dan karena alasan itulah ia tidak menyarankan mereka menggunakan ninjutsu melawan bandit. “Mereka cuma bandit biasa.” Hashirama mengangkat bahu.

Madara membelah tahunya dengan kasar. “Lihat siapa yang tadi disandera.”

“Aku nggak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

“Apanya yang nggak apa-apa, ada pedang siap menebas lehermu…!”

Hashirama meletakkan sumpitnya dan menepikan rambut panjangnya. “Lukanya sudah sembuh.”

“Tetap saja…!”

Tsubaki terbatuk-batuk. “Aku butuh udara segar,” keluhnya. Ia berdiri, meregangkan pinggangnya dan keluar dari kamar yang mereka sewa. Sasuke segera menyusulnya, bergumam soal butuh merokok setelah makan.

“Kamu sudah tahu bandit-bandit itu mengepungmu, mengapa tidak pergi sebelum mereka datang?”

Hashirama manyun selagi ia meletakkan teko berisi air panas di meja dan mengeluarkan bungkusan herba kering dari tasnya. Perutnya penuh dengan makan malamnya barusan. Mualnya semakin mengganggu.

“Habis penasaran.” Ia mengangkat bahu. “Ingin lihat mereka langsung.”

“Seorang Hokage, jadi sandera bandit kelas teri? Yang benar saja!”

“...Kenapa aku dimarahi?”

Madara menggerutu, tetapi sorot matanya tidak lagi kesal. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, menuangkan sake dari botol kecil. “Bepergian tanpa zirah sesantai itu….” Ia sudah hampir mengisi cawan Hashirama, ketika tatapannya terarah ke bungkusan herba. Secarik kertas terlipat menyembul dari dalamnya.

“Kalau kamu nggak datang pun, aku bisa mengatasi mereka. Tampangnya beda, sih, dari bandit-bandit gunung biasanya.” Wangi menyegarkan memenuhi ruangan setelah Hashirama menuang air panas pada sejumput herba di dalam gelas.

Udara bergetar halus, tak terdeteksi indera manusia biasa. Genjutsu tipis melingkupi isi ruangan, melindungi suara di dalam dari pendengaran orang lain. Hashirama berharap dalam hati supaya kedua rekan perjalanannya tidak segera kembali.

Cawan sake kedua tak jadi diisi.

Madara pindah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menarik kertas dari bungkusan herba. Ketika menoleh, wajahnya penuh tanya.

Hashirama mengelus pipinya perlahan, dan mengamati tubuhnya mencari bekas-bekas pertempuran. Telapaknya menelusuri bahu dan punggung, mencoba menemukan tekstur tak lazim atau perban tersembunyi. Tidak ada.

“Kamu nggak luka….” Ia beringsut, menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

Madara mengecup ubun-ubunnya, merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Segala kepenatannya bagai lepas dari bahu. Di sepanjang makan malam, mereka membicarakan kondisi di garis depan. Hashirama mampu menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya, tetapi sulit untuk tidak tegang setiap bahasan mereka menyinggung komposisi pasukan Tsuchinokuni.

Bahasan itu untuk lain kali lagi. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan.

Hashirama mundur sedikit, menegakkan punggung hingga tatapan mereka sejajar. “Madara,” panggilnya lirih, “aku hamil.”

Pria itu mengerjap, sejenak tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia hanya menarik napas tertahan. Sama seperti Hashirama barusan, telapak tangannya segera menyusuri tubuh wanita itu, sampai berhenti di kedua sisi abdomennya. Jemarinya meraba dengan hati-hati, seperti mencari tekstur atau bentuk yang tak biasa.

“Belum ada bentuknya, Madara— ah—”

Kalimatnya direspons dengan cakra pengindera menyala di tangannya. Sensasi serupa geli merebak di perut Hashirama selama beberapa detik, membuatnya menggigit bibir. Wajah Madara yang mengernyit penuh konsentrasi perlahan rileks kembali, dan cakra itu menyusut.

“...Hashi.”

“...Mm?”

“Kamu hamil,” Madara mengulangi pengakuannya, seolah mengonfirmasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Kekagetan belum juga sirna dari matanya. “Kamu … sungguh-sungguh….”

Hashirama menyibakkan poni panjangnya, mengangguk lagi. Sekilas ia melihat senyuman merekah, sebelum tubuhnya direngkuh dalam pelukan rapat. Napasnya seketika tertahan di dada. Jari-jarinya siap menepuk punggung pria itu, meminta dilepaskan, tetapi niatnya diurungkan. Kebahagiaan menyelubunginya, dan matanya pun basah.

Ketika Madara akhirnya melepaskannya, ia tak bisa berhenti tertawa tanpa suara. Mata lelaki itu pun juga berkaca-kaca. Hashirama mengulurkan tangan menyeka pipinya.

“Aku—” Suaranya tercekat. “Sama sekali nggak mengira….”

“Aku juga nggak,” ia meyakinkannya. “Aku baru curiga nggak lama setelah kamu pergi, karena menstruasiku telat….” Hashirama ragu Madara mendengarkannya. Ia memeluknya lagi, kali ini menyandarkan dagu dekat ke lehernya. Napasnya hangat pada kulit Hashirama, membuat darahnya berdesir dengan gairah.

“Kita akan punya anak, Hashi.”

Andai Madara tidak erat memeluknya, Hashirama akan memekik sekuat tenaga. Kebahagiaan menggelenyar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Air matanya meleleh deras. Kalimat itu terus mengulang diri di dalam pikirannya, bergema sampai ke relung hati terdalamnya.

Di tengah ketidakpastian dan masalah yang melanda, mereka akan punya anak….

Madara menyeka pipi basah Hashirama. Wajahnya sendiri masih memancarkan rona bahagia. “Jadi,” bisiknya setelah kembali mundur, “apa langkah kita selanjutnya?”

“Aku ingin menegosiasikan pembatalannya sesegera mungkin. Uzumaki Ashina diundang di kastel.” Punggung Hashirama bersandar pada dadanya. Kedua tangan Madara ia letakkan pada abdomennya.

“Uzumaki Nobuo….” Ujung hidung Madara menyelip di antara helaian wanita itu. Tindakan afeksinya berlawanan dengan suaranya, yang terdengar seperti baru mengucapkan kata-kata keji. “Orang seperti apa dia?”

“Aku cuma ketemu dia sekali waktu kecil.” Hashirama menceritakan insiden pada kunjungan klan Uzumaki ke kampung Senju bertahun-tahun lalu. “Ayah memarahiku, lalu kubilang— oh ya ampun, kamu nggak akan percaya ini.” Ia terkikik geli.

“Nggak percaya apa?”

“Kubilang pada Ayah, daripada aku menikahi pengganggu seperti Nobuo, lebih baik aku menikah dengan iblis Uchiha.” Hashirama mendongak sedikit untuk melihat reaksinya.

Ujung bibir Madara terangkat sedikit. “Kamu serius bilang begitu?”

“Iya … aku marah sekali waktu itu. Aku nggak mau jadi istri orang yang bisa menyakiti adikku sambil tertawa-tawa.” Hashirama menautkan jemari mereka. “Padahal waktu itu … aku nggak kenal klan Uchiha sama sekali….”

“Sekarang sudah, ‘kan?” Madara menunduk lebih jauh. “Siapa yang tahu ucapanmu akan jadi nyata?”

Hashirama bergumam mengiyakan, menyentuhkan bibir mereka. Sentuhan itu membangkitkan gairahnya, yang direspons Madara dengan menyelipkan tangannya ke balik kimono Hashirama. Panas menyala di manapun kulit mereka bertemu. Ia merasakan sesuatu menyundul belakang pinggangnya, sementara rintihan mulai mengalir tertahan dari mulutnya.

“Yang lainnya—”

“Aku mau kamu,” bisik Madara sambil menarik tangannya keluar. "Sekarang juga."

Wanita itu berbalik menghadapnya. “Bukankah nggak aman buat bayinya…?”

“Kita bisa melakukannya seperti dulu,” jawabnya penuh keyakinan. “Seperti di hutan waktu itu.” Sorot matanya memancarkan keinginan tunggal. Tubuhnya tegang di bawah sentuhan Hashirama.

“Waktu Kaisar…?”

Madara menggeleng. “Yang pertama kali. Setelah perjanjian.”

Mata wanita itu melebar. Ia belum lupa, tentu saja. “Lalu … genjutsu-nya…?”

“Bukan masalah. Bisa kupertahankan.”

Sejenak ia melirik pintu. Tsubaki pasti tahu mereka sedang apa, tetapi Hashirama tidak yakin Sasuke mengetahui hubungan mereka. Perlukah ia—

_Ah, persetan._

Derak halus bergema ketika mokuton-nya menyangkutkan pegangan pintu-pintu shoji dan fusuma agar tidak bisa dibuka. Ia merasa tak enak pada Tsubaki dan Sasuke, tetapi mereka pasti mengerti. Ia akan membayar ruangan ekstra yang mereka sewa besok pagi.

Madara menyambar selembar futon tebal yang telah disiapkan, dan menarik Hashirama ke pangkuannya. Atasannya ia lepas, membebaskan sepasang tangan besar dan kasar menjelajahi tubuh empuk berlekuk di baliknya. Bandul kalungnya memantul-mantul mematuhi efek setiap gerakan. Ia menarik lepas temali yang mengikat pinggang celana pria itu, menyibakkan kain untuk mendaratkan kecupan hangat nan lembut. Madara memegangi erat rambutnya sementara bibir dan lidah Hashirama sibuk memanjakannya.

Yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya bisikan namanya yang diutarakan Madara berulang kali, dan desahan Hashirama yang menahan kontraksi intens pada dinding liangnya sendiri. Akhirnya ia mundur, melepas bawahannya sembari menyeka mulut. Madara, nyaris kehabisan napas, menatapnya penuh tanya sebelum melihat ke antara pahanya.

“Baru begini saja … sang dewi sudah tidak tahan?” godanya sambil memundurkan punggung. Wajahnya nyaris semerah beri ebigara, matanya separuh menutup dalam tatapan puas. Tangannya mengisyaratkan tantangan. Mengundangnya maju.

Demi rikudou sennin, Hashirama sungguh menginginkannya.

“Dasar iblis.” Ia menyelipkan rambut ke balik telinga, dan menjilati bibir atasnya. “Aku belum selesai, _Anata_ ,” desahnya, kembali menundukkan wajah di antara kedua kaki Madara hingga ia selesai melewati puncaknya. Pria itu lalu menukar posisi mereka untuk ganti menumpas ketegangan di dalam tubuh Hashirama; membunuh dahaganya hingga tuntas melampiaskan rindu.

Ada hal-hal lain mengganjal dadanya; hal-hal tentang adik mereka yang menuntut untuk diungkapkan, tetapi ia mendorongnya turun kembali. Semua itu bisa menanti.

Semua itu harus menanti.

* * *

 

 

Perjalanan mereka harus melalui jalan yang telah ditentukan. Ada pos-pos penjagaan di beberapa desa. Setiap mereka datang dan pergi, surat jalan resmi dari Kaisar diberi cap oleh penjaga setiap pos. Surat itu sendiri berisi daftar nama peserta rombongannya, yang selalu dicek satu persatu sebelum dicap.

“Merepotkan sekali,” gerutu Madara saat mereka bertolak dari perhentian pertama. Penjaganya berpesan agar mereka tidak lupa singgah di perhentian berikutnya. “Bikin perjalanan makin lama saja.”

“Tapi enak jalan begini, Uchiha-san. Pemandangannya bagus!”

Hashirama mengakui dalam hati bahwa ia setuju dengan Sasuke. Sejak kecil ia tak terbiasa pergi jauh dari kampung, kecuali untuk perang. Lanskap yang mereka lalui kebanyakan berbukit-bukit. Pucuk-pucuk pepohonan telah berubah merah manyala, menyelimuti punggung bukit-bukit dengan warna-warna api.

Ia tak tahu Hinokuni memiliki pemandangan seindah ini.

Ada pola yang selalu terbentuk setiap kali mereka beristirahat di siang hari. Sasuke selalu pergi merokok jauh-jauh begitu mereka berhenti, atau membantu Tsubaki berburu. Wanita itu belum pernah berlama-lama di daerah ini, sehingga ia bersukarela mengumpulkan makanan. Mereka membawa cukup kikatsugan dari desa. Namun, campuran padat sayuran dan serealia saja tak cukup memenuhi rasa lapar Hashirama. Ia butuh makanan yang lebih solid, lebih berisi. Hashirama jadi menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu istirahat dengan Madara sendirian. Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membicarakan pekerjaan di Konoha, informasi terbaru, dan lain sebagainya yang tidak menyinggung masalah pribadi mereka.

Pos penjagaan selalu terletak di penginapan bagi pelancong. Karena surat jalan mereka diberi cap kekaisaran, mereka langsung mendapat tempat terbaik untuk tidur. Hashirama selalu beristirahat usai makan dan membersihkan diri. Begitu tubuhnya menyentuh futon, kantuk selalu menyusul. Hanya percakapan dengan Madara yang membuatnya terjaga.

“Adik-adik kita berantem,” Hashirama mengungkapkan ketika mereka beristirahat di pos ketiga, sebuah desa berkanal jernih. “Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin seharusnya kita melibatkan mereka dari awal.”

“Kamu sendiri yang tidak ingin melibatkan Tobirama. Seperti aku tidak ingin melibatkan Izuna.” Madara melepas kait zirahnya untuk beristirahat. Ia tetap bersikeras mengenakannya, dan Hashirama menyerah membujuknya berpakaian seperti petani. Yang jelas tidak ada lagi bandit yang berani menghadang walau sesekali mereka mendeteksi keberadaannya.

“Aku juga berantem dengannya.”

“Izuna?”

“Tobirama.” Hashirama menyembunyikan wajah di kedua tangannya. “Tobirama sudah tahu pertunanganku sejak lama….”

Ekspresi Madara menggelap.

“Mungkin posisinya juga terjepit, sama sepertiku. Ayah melarangnya membicarakan itu,” Hashirama segera menambahkan. “Dia juga menebak kita sengaja berhubungan agar aku hamil. Uzumaki Ashina sepertinya tidak mau menerima cucu menantu yang tidak perawan.”

Ia mengeluarkan tabung bambu besar tempat menyimpan air. Kedua sarung tangannya ia lepas, mengalirkan cakra katon ke benda itu. “Bagus, ‘kan? Dia akan membatalkan pertunanganmu.”

Hashirama menggeleng sendu. “Klan Senju banyak berutang padanya. Dia juga ingin mokuton-ku.” Ia meraba abdomennya. “Tapi daripada mokuton, kurasa lebih baik jika anak kita punya sharingan.”

Madara mencium sisi kepalanya. “Yang manapun aku tidak masalah.”

“Bagaimana kalau anak kita senasib denganku—?”

“Aku tidak mau memaksa keluargaku untuk masalah begitu. Dia separuh Uchiha, Hashi. Aku ayahnya.” Pada kalimat terakhir itu, ujung telinga Madara memerah. “Izuna seumur dengan kita. Dia masih melajang, ‘kan?”

”...Benar juga.” Kaki Hashirama menyeruak dari balik selimut. Dewan klan Senju tidak bisa memaksa anaknya. Tidak jika mereka enggan berurusan dengan kepala klan Uchiha. “Adik-adik kita tetap butuh penjelasan total. Sesegera mungkin setelah kita pulang.”

Setelah mereka pulang, mereka tidak akan perlu bersembunyi lagi.

Air panas dari Madara digunakannya untuk menyeduh penangkal mualnya. Ia terus memerhatikannya selama perjalanan, dan sering menjadi yang pertama meminta istirahat walaupun Hashirama bersikeras ia tidak apa-apa. Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, semakin besar keinginannya untuk tidak mengakhiri perjalanan ini. Bisa berdua saja dengan Madara, tanpa harus mencemaskan segunung dokumen untuk ditelaah….

Namun, di sisi lain ia sering mendapati Madara menatapnya serius. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan begitu Hashirama bertanya sebabnya.

“Kamu begitu lagi,” ujarnya setelah menghabiskan rebusan hangat itu. “Ada apa, Madara?”

“Bukan apa-apa. Sudah tidur saja.”

Namun, bahkan setelah mereka berbaring berhadapan dalam gelap, Hashirama masih mencari-cari jawabannya di wajah Madara.

“...Kamu nggak mau menyerah, ya?”

“Apa kamu memikirkan perang?” tanyanya separuh berbisik. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Ia sungguh tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini saja.

“Sebagiannya.” Madara memejamkan mata, dan mengecup ubun-ubunnya. “Kamu pasti sadar skala perubahan yang sudah kita buat.” Cahaya bulan yang menembus shoji membuat tepian tubuhnya berpendar lembut keperakan. Wangi cemara kembali memenuhi paru-parunya.

Kilasan memorinya muncul silih berganti. Pembukaan hutan Konoha. Kehancuran kampung lama Senju. Klan-klan shinobi lainnya pindah ke Konoha. Penunjukan dirinya sebagai Hokage. Kedatangan Kaisar membawa tawaran perang. Penyambutan tawaran itu oleh kepala klan lainnya. Serangan bijuu….

Kemunculan desa shinobi di negeri lain. Perang dengan Tsuchi. Perang yang ia sahkan tanpa perlu mengangkat senjata sendiri.

Semua ini berawal dari pembicaraan dua bocah penuh mimpi di tepi sungai. Dua bocah polos yang tidak sadar seberapa luas dunia yang mereka tempati, dan seberapa dahsyat kekuatan yang akan mereka genggam nanti.

“Hashi, tidurlah.”

Hashirama melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya, berusaha untuk terlelap. Mimpinya dihiasi warna dan pola abstrak. Setiap bentuk perlahan mengambil wujud yang lebih nyata dan familier. Ia menemukan padang rumput pampas sejauh mata memandang, dipayungi langit ungu gelap bertabur bintang gemintang.

Dua buah purnama balas menatapnya.

* * *

 

 

Kastel yang mereka tuju bukan tempat tinggal resmi Nobutada, melainkan tempatnya berpelesir. Letaknya di tengah sebuah gunung. Atap-atapnya hitam terlihat dari jauh. Jalan yang mereka tempuh berakhir di hutan bambu berbatang keunguan. Penjaga yang menemui mereka mengenakan pelindung badan dari kulit yang disamak. Lambang kekaisaran digurat di bagian dada mereka.

“Berhenti!” seru salah satu penjaga. Intonasinya galak. Ketika ia maju menghampiri, gagang katana terlihat menyembul di sisi pinggangnya. “Apa urusan kalian di sini?”

“Memenuhi undangan Kaisar Nobutada.” Hashirama maju, mengulurkan surat jalan dari sakunya. Si penjaga membaca isinya dengan dahi berkerut, matanya berpindah-pindah dari gulungan ke wajah rombongan shinobi. Tampaknya ia mencocokkan nama dan wajah.

“Mukanya seperti lagi kena sembelit,” Sasuke berbisik begitu pelan, membuat Tsubaki nyaris menyemburkan tawa. Hashirama terpaksa merapatkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Untunglah lelucon itu tidak terdengar objeknya.

“Baik,” dengus si penjaga keras-keras. Ia menggulung surat jalannya. “Dari sini, hanya Hokage Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara-sama yang boleh masuk,” kata penjaga pos terakhir setelah menerima surat perjalanan yang penuh cap. “Para pendamping silakan ke sini. Kami sudah menyiapkan akomodasi untuk Anda berdua.” Ada jalan setapak yang lebih kecil menembus hutan bambu di sebelah kiri. Seorang penjaga lain sigap memandu mereka.

Tsubaki menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hashirama. “Selamat bersenang-senang, ya!” bisiknya sambil mengedipkan mata. Ia sudah menghilang di kelokan sebelum perempuan itu sempat merespons.

Madara bergumam ketika mereka mengikuti penjaga pertama ke dalam, “Mukamu merah.”

“...Nggak apa-apa,” Hashirama membalas nyaris tanpa menggerakkan bibir.

“Sebelumnya, Uchiha-sama. Tolong tunjukkan senjata Anda di sini.”

Madara melepas gunbainya dari punggung. Si penjaga mengambil dan menimbangnya dengan kedua tangan. Puas mengamatinya dari ujung ke ujung, ia mengembalikannya.

“Tinggalkan senjata Anda di dalam kamar selama berkunjung.” Kemudian ia beralih pada Hashirama. “Apakah Anda membawa senjata tajam juga, Hokage-sama?”

Ia menggeleng, lalu keduanya dipersilakan melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka bertukar lirikan penuh arti.

Mereka jauh lebih berbahaya tanpa senjata daripada bersenjata.

Hutan bambu itu membuka pada sebuah jembatan luas dari batu berpagarkan kayu. Ia terentang di atas jurang dalam, dasarnya penuh batu-batu tak beraturan. Di seberangnya tampak gerbang sederhana, mengawali jalan lebar yang menyambung ke tangga berkelok. Puncaknya tersembunyi di balik pinus.

“Anda berdua akan sampai setelah menaiki tangga itu. Selamat tinggal.” Si penjaga tidak ikut menyeberang. Ia membungkuk penuh hormat, lalu berbalik ke posnya sendiri.

“Sialan,” Madara mengumpat ketika mereka sampai di kaki tangga. “Taruhan, kita pasti dilarang pakai cakra sampai puncak.” Mereka sama sekali tak bisa melihat ujung atas tangga batu itu.

“Kenapa? Tangga begini ‘kan bukan medan berat.” Hashirama menapakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama. Semuanya sempit. Ada rantai besi besar terentang untuk pegangan. Dingin menggigit di kulitnya.

“Buat shinobi sekelas kita, ya. Tapi kondisimu nggak sedang maksimal, Hashi.”

“Aku cuma hamil, bukannya sakit parah….”

Madara masih skeptis, tetapi ia tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan.

Cuacanya tidak panas menyengat, tetapi keringatnya tetap saja bercucuran. Sesekali Hashirama menengok ke sisi Madara, yang tertinggal satu-dua anak tangga di belakangnya. Zirahnya tidak tampak membebani pria itu. Beberapa kali Madara menawarinya beristirahat, yang langsung ditolak.

Semakin ke atas, pepohonan semakin jarang dan medannya semakin curam. Anginnya pun semakin kencang, mengacak-acak rambut mereka yang tidak diikat. Setiap beberapa puluh anak tangga tersedia bordes, tampaknya dimaksudkan untuk beristirahat. Walaupun bebatuannya telah digurat hingga kasar, Hashirama terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika hujan atau salju turun. Pagar kayunya tampak rapuh. Siapapun yang ceroboh atau terpeleset akan jatuh ke jurang—

Dunia berputar. Keseimbangannya hilang. Baik pagar maupun rantai berada di luar jangkauannya—

Sesuatu menahan belakang pinggangnya, mencegahnya jatuh. Jantung Hashirama berdebur kencang. Kedua tangannya sudah hampir membentuk segel ular.

“Madara—”

“Ada bordes di depan. Ayo.”

Setibanya di sana Hashirama langsung mendudukkan diri, bersandar pada dinding batu. Rebusan herbal yang ia minum teratur hanya mencegah mual, tidak mempertahankan staminanya. Jika di awal kehamilan saja ia mudah sekali lelah, bagaimana dengan nanti…?

Seperti biasa, Madara merebuskan air dan Hashirama membuat mangkuk mokuton untuk minum. Selagi menunggu efeknya bekerja, ia menegur dirinya sendiri. Refleksnya seharusnya bekerja sama baiknya dalam kondisi prima. Mengapa ia jadi selemah ini? Rasanya semua  wanita hamil yang pernah ia temui tidak sampai seperti ini….

“Kita nggak akan lama-lama di sini,” kata Madara tiba-tiba. “Tidak sampai seminggu lagi, kamu akan kembali di Konoha, Hashi.”

“Aku … nggak memikirkan pekerjaan,” sanggahnya. “Ini murni karena….”

“Ada penyembuh yang memantaumu, ‘kan?”

Hashirama mengangguk. “Beberapa minggu lagi seharusnya aku sudah nggak begitu mual….”

Namun, pikirannya terus berpusat pada pekerjaan yang ia tinggal, pada Tobirama yang masih dingin kepadanya, dan pada Izuna. Hashirama hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ia bersedia menukar semua futon empuk yang menantinya di kastel dengan kasur jeraminya di apartemen Hokage. Meski tak nyaman, setidaknya ia dekat dengan adik-adiknya.

Tangan Madara terus memegangi pinggangnya sampai mereka usai mendaki tangga. Mereka tiba di pelataran lebar. Tanahnya dilapisi batuan halus. Beberapa lingkaran memagari pinus-pinus tinggi yang meneduhi pelataran. Paviliun itu dikelilingi oleh beberapa pondok. Barisan semak yang dirawat rapi memagarinya.

Seorang samurai berzirah lengkap mendatangi mereka. Rupanya penjaga yang ditugaskan di situ. Hashirama baru selesai menyebutkan nama mereka ketika sebuah sosok langsing menghampirinya dengan cepat. Wajahnya separuh tersembunyi di balik lengan putih lebar pakaiannya.

“Lama tidak ketemu, Hashirama.” Wanita itu melirik malu-malu.

Hashirama tercenung sampai ia mengamati rambut merahnya yang digulung di kedua sisi kepalanya. “...Mito?”

Uzumaki Mito menurunkan kedua lengannya, tersenyum hingga kedua deret giginya terlihat. “Akhirnya datang juga! Ya ampun, aku kangen sekali…!”

“Aku juga. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf lama membalas suratmu—”

“Kamu ternyata cantik sekali dari dekat. Kaisar benar!” Ia menyambar kedua tangan Hashirama. “Ikutlah dengaku!”

“Oke—” Hashirama hanya sempat melirik minta maaf kepada Madara yang masih berbicara kepada samurai itu.

Mito menyeretnya ke ujung pelataran menembus taman-taman berwarna merah dan emas. “Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu ketemu kamu!” serunya sambil memeluk Hashirama erat. “Sejak dua tahun lalu surat-surat lama sekali sampainya. Lalu kudengar kamu sudah jadi kepala desa— apa namanya, Hokage? Wahhh! Waktu kamu jadi kepala klan saja Kakek dan lainnya heboh! ‘Tidak disangka klan Senju memilih pemimpin perempuan’ kata mereka. Tapi ‘kan kamu punya mokuton, ya—”

“Mito, bernapaslah dulu…!” pintanya. Fasad elegan Mito segera lepas begitu mereka jauh dari orang-orang lain. Hashirama tidak ingat apakah ia secerewet ini dulu. Rasa bersalah karena lama menunda membalas suratnya menyelip ke dalam benak, menggelayut seperti beban.

Sepupunya itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menyeka peluh di alisnya. “Aku benar-benar kangen kamu, tahu! Suratmu lama sampainya dan aku juga sibuk meriset fuuinjutsu! Kudengar ada bijuu menyerang Konoha seperti dulu, jadi aku berusaha membuat tameng pelindung yang bisa menghalau mereka juga. Kubawa semua catatanku di kamar, aku nggak sabar ingin eksperimen di Konoha—!”

Hashirama berhenti berjalan, menahan Mito di antara deretan bonsai rimbun. “Eksperimen di Konoha? Maksudmu—”

“Aku ingin ikut ke Konoha!” Mata Mito berbinar-binar. “Uzushio sungguh terpencil; aku mau lihat desamu lagi, dan klan-klan lain, dan siapa tahu ada juga yang jago fuuinjutsu!”

“Baik, baiklah!” Hashirama terkekeh geli. “Aku yakin bisa mengaturnya dengan Kakek Ashina nanti.”

“Hore!”

Mereka akhirnya tiba di pelataran lain yang lebih luas di hadapan bangunan utama. Puluhan orang sedang berlatih pedang, beberapa memanah. Di sana-sini terlihat rambut merah manyala khas Uzumaki. Mito, yang sudah kembali ke sikap elegannya, terus menggandengnya melalui kerumunan hingga tiba di belakang sederet pemanah laki-laki. Mata mereka semua ditutup kain. Lengan kiri mereka lepas dari kimono agar leluasa menarik tali busur.

Hashirama menyaksikan mereka satu persatu melepas anak panah dari busur. Semuanya mengenai target. Namun, hanya satu orang yang tepat mengenai titik di tengahnya. Beberapa penonton lain bertepuk tangan sopan begitu para pemanah melepas penutup mata masing-masing.

“Hebat, ya?” Mito juga menepukkan tangannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia menarik Hashirama maju, kemudian melepasnya di dekat para pemanah untuk berbicara dengan salah satu pemanah berambut merah di ujung deret.

Seorang pemanah laki-laki berbalik terlalu cepat. Busurnya nyaris mengenai bahu Hashirama. Untunglah wanita itu menghindar tepat waktu.

“Ah— maaf—!”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Ia mengamati wajah si pemanah. Rambut merahnya yang sampai ke pinggang jelas khas Uzumaki. Tampaknya mereka seumuran. Senyumannya manis sekali.

Pria itu mengamatinya, alisnya sedikit berkerut. “Apa kita pernah ketemu…?”

“Mungkin saja?” Hashirama mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. “Jika Anda dulu pernah main ke kediaman klan Senju, pasti kita sudah bertemu. Aku Ha—”

“Senju Hashirama,” ia memotongnya. “Tentu saja. Maafkan saya yang lupa ini….”

Uluran tangan Hashirama disambut. Namun, pria itu membaliknya dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Lengan Hashirama seketika mengejang. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya— baik penonton dan pemanah masih berbaur di sekitar mereka.

“Uzumaki Nobuo,” ia memperkenalkan diri, semringah. Helaian merah manyala jatuh membingkai rahangnya yang tegas. “Sudah ingat?”

Mulut Hashirama terbuka lebar tanpa suara. Yang ia ingat hanyalah seorang anak lelaki botak dengan suara tawa mengejek menyebalkan. Serta tinjunya yang melebamkan muka tembam itu. Pria di hadapannya ini tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan anak yang ia hajar dahulu kala!

Nobuo masih menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, menanti responsnya.

Di belakangnya, Hashirama merasakan hawa membunuh familier merebak. Ia menoleh.

Madara sudah menyusulnya.

* * *

 

 

Usia Izuna lima tahun, dan ia terjebak di antara dedaunan.

Ketika ia meninggalkan rumah pagi ini, Izuna berniat bermain di kubangan lumpur sebelum menonton ayahnya berburu dengan elang. Seorang sepupu mengajaknya mencari lubang kelinci, yang ia sanggupi tanpa ragu. Alih-alih kelinci, ia menemukan seekor kucing jingga. Perburuan kelinci segera terlupakan. Izuna tak lagi berdiri tegak. Kedua telapaknya bertumpu di tanah, jemarinya menekuk. Kucing kurus itu sadar dirinya diintai.

Si kucing mendesis. Izuna mendesis.

Si kucing melengkungkan punggung. Izuna melengkungkan punggung.

Si kucing melesat ke hutan. Izuna melesat mengejar.

Mudah untuk mengejar si kucing; Izuna telah terlatih bermain bersama sepupu-sepupunya. Saling kejar dan berpura-pura menjadi shinobi. Pagi ketika cahaya matahari belum menembus kanopi hutan adalah waktu terbaik, melatih mata mereka agar terbiasa dalam kegelapan.

Menemukan kelebatan warna jingga di antara hijau tidaklah sulit. Izuna melihatnya mendaki batang pinus besar. Secepat kilat ia menyusulnya, menempelkan cakra pada ujung tangan dan kaki seperti yang diajarkan ayahnya. Si kucing melesat ke ujung sebuah dahan, dan berhenti. Ia menengok ke belakang.

“Aha!” Izuna terengah, menunjuknya penuh kebanggaan. “Kau sudah terjebak—!”

Sebelum bocah itu selesai mengumumkan kemenangannya, si kucing jingga melompat ke dahan di seberang. Menghilang di antara dedaunan diiringi keresak singkat. Izuna mustahil menyusul; dahan itu terlalu kecil di ujung bagi anak seukurannya.

Perlahan ia melirik ke bawah. Terlalu tinggi untuk turun. Sekarang setelah adrenalinnya surut, ia kesulitan memfokuskan cakra di tangan dan kaki.

Izuna terjebak.

Tidak! Ia tidak terjebak! Pasti ada cara untuk turun!

Nekat, ia menjulurkan kaki dan tangan kirinya untuk memeluk batang pohon besar itu. Ujung-ujung kukunya menancap ke kulit pohon, dan perih mulai menyengat sisi-sisi kakinya karena tergores. Izuna mengertakkan gigi, memanggil cakranya untuk menempel. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai turun. Bisa!

Namun, ketika ia sudah hampir separuh jalan menuruni pohon, sebuah suara membunuh konsentrasinya.

“Izuna!”

Si bocah membeku, berusaha untuk menoleh. Fokusnya pecah. Pegangannya terlepas. Punggungnya menghantam sesemakan tebal, menghadiahinya dengan lebih banyak lecet. Sensasi perih membahana di ujung semua sarafnya, dan pandangannya dikaburkan oleh air mata.

“Izuna— kamu bisa berdiri?”

Sepasang lengan kurus mengangkatnya dari semak sementara Izuna menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia segera melingkarkan lengan pada bahu orang itu, berusaha mengingkari rasa sakit yang masih terus berdenyut di sekujur tubuh. Ia tidak ingat apapun sampai tiba di perkampungan. Tenggorokannya sakit karena menangis meraung-raung.

Tak sampai satu jam kemudian, Izuna sudah bersandar di dinding. Wajah sembapnya berjengit menahan nyeri sementara ibunya mengoleskan ramuan untuk meredakan sakit di kakinya. Pergelangannya terkilir ketika jatuh. Lecet di sekujur tubuhnya sudah dibubuhi campuran daun dingin, tetapi masih berdenyut nyeri.

“Sebentar lagi sembuh,” wanita itu menenangkannya. “Jangan nangis lagi, ya, Izuna.” Pakaiannya penuh tisikan, disematkan asal-asalan usai menyusui adiknya. Rambutnya yang digelung ketat di belakang tengkuk mulai lepas dari tatanannya.

Izuna masih menggigit bibir, dan menyedot ingusnya keras-keras. Mengetahui putrinya berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis, wanita itu bersenandung sambil bekerja.

“Ayo nyanyi sama Ibu.”

Perlahan Izuna mengikuti melodi lembut dari mulutnya, menyamakan ritme dan nada lagu tak berlirik itu. Ketika suara mereka akhirnya berjalin sempurna, Izuna tak lagi merasakan sakit. Ia kini dapat memerhatikan cerahnya langit biru di luar, serta para lelaki kerabatnya melepas elang-elang mereka usai berburu.

Senyumannya memudar. Andai ia tidak mengejar kucing jingga itu, pasti ia dapat menonton mereka berburu. Izuna menggigit bibirnya. Tatapannya terarah ke langit, pada seekor elang yang memutari halaman sebelum menuju cakrawala.

Andai ia bisa terbang, kucing tadi pasti sudah ditangkapnya.

Pikiran ini terus memenuhi benaknya bahkan ketika ia duduk untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sebuah bantal yang masih kosong tak berpenghuni. Ayah dan ibunya masih makan dengan santai. Adiknya terlelap.

“Kakak mana?”

Bagai menjawab pertanyaannya, pintu shoji bergeser. Kakak sulungnya berlutut menghormat di ambang. “Kayu-kayunya sudah selesai saya belah, Ayahanda.”

Ayahnya melanjutkan makan tanpa repot-repot menoleh. “Disusun rapi?”

“Sudah disusun rapi.”

“Masuk dan makanlah.”

Ibu mereka meletakkan semangkuk nasi dan akar teratai kukus di bagian meja yang kosong. Sepiring irisan daging ayam pegar dan sebutir telur puyuh menyusulnya. Madara duduk mengambil sumpit, lalu menggumamkan doa.

“Lain kali jangan bawa Izuna naik pohon,” Tajima menegurnya. “Dia masih kecil.”

Izuna menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Ia naik sendiri ke atas pohon tadi. Sanggahannya tercipta di lidah, siap untuk diluncurkan ketika kakaknya meletakkan telapaknya di kepala si adik. Rambutnya diacak-acak.

“Baik, Ayahanda.” Madara nyengir pada Izuna, yang hanya membelalak kebingungan. “Hei, kalau kamu melamun terus, kuambil telurmu—”

“Nggak bisa!” Izuna menyambar telur dari mangkuk Madara dan meleletkan lidah ke arahnya. Kakaknya terbahak-bahak.

“Jangan ribut di meja makan, kalian berdua.” Ibu mereka mengambil telur Izuna dan menaruhnya di mangkuk putranya.

Ketika Izuna berbaring di kegelapan malam itu, ia terus membayangkan si elang. Pasti menyenangkan jika ia sungguh bisa terbang bebas. Bisa melihat dunia dengan sharingan-nya dari puncak langit….

Ia tidak akan pernah jatuh menangis lagi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recommended bgm: safe & sound - taylor swift. or any naruto sad soundtrack you can find online since i listen to them while writing this
> 
> so sorry for the delay, this chapter has 12 plot points instead of the usual 4 :'D i hope you guys like it. reached 15K in my docs.

Usianya sepuluh tahun, dan bintang-bintang berlari di atasnya.

Izuna terbangun dengan dagu terpantul-pantul di atas tonjolan tulang. Ia merintih tak nyaman, kebingungan. Demamnya belum juga surut, menyebabkannya ditinggal ketika ayah dan kakaknya pergi perang. Berjam-jam lalu ia telah membaringkan diri di kasur jerami. Jadi mengapa ia berada di luar rumah, terbalut mantel tebal selarut ini?

Gadis itu mengendus udara, menemukan bau tubuh familier yang menggendongnya. “Ibunda … mau ke mana?”

“Ke … rumahku, Nak.” Jawabannya terputus-putus, disela napas terengah. Ada buntalan kain terikat di punggungnya.

Si gadis menengadah. “Rumah kita di sana.” Ia menunjuk arah berlawanan, pada cakrawala yang dipagari siluet besar bermahkota setajam deretan gigi beruang. “Kenapa kita malah pergi, Bu?”

Ibunya tidak menjawab lagi. Terus berlari. Izuna terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk berpikir. Matanya hanya separuh terpejam menyaksikan bumi bergulir di bawah kimono kuning ibunya….

_Kuning?_

Tak ada Uchiha yang mengenakan warna secerah itu….

Gelungan rambut wanita itu lepas ketika sebuah bayangan melesat dari selatan, memotong jalannya. Ibundanya berhenti berlari, napasnya putus-putus. Izuna mengangkat wajah, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berusaha melihat pengejarnya.

“Apa-apaan ini, Ageha?”

Uchiha Tajima berdiri di hadapan mereka, berzirah lengkap dengan pedang terhunus. Izuna berniat mengembangkan senyum melihatnya, tetapi tak jadi. Ada yang janggal pada suasana itu. Suara ayahnya yang penuh kemarahan dan sikapnya yang siaga tempur, misalnya.

“Aku tidak tahan lagi!” Suara Ageha pecah. Tangannya melingkupi kepala Izuna agar putrinya terlindung di bahu. “Aku tidak bisa menyaksikan anak-anakku mati satu persatu—”

“Pergi saja kalau begitu,” sambar Tajima. “Tinggalkan putriku.”

“Kau juga membawanya perang sejak kecil! Dia bisa luka kapan saja, bisa mati—”

“Dia shinobi Uchiha.” Terdengar bunyi pedang disarungkan. “Begitulah takdirnya sejak lahir. Begitulah hidup yang kami jalani!”

“Dia masih anak-anak, Tajima…!”

“Dia shinobi yang sudah pernah membunuh!”

Jemarinya menemukan tangan sang ibu, dan perlahan melepasnya. Ia turun sendiri dari gendongan ibunya, yang tidak melakukan tindakan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Terpaku karena kaget.

“Izuna, Nak….”

Izuna lari ke sisi Tajima. Ia memalingkan wajah tepat sebelum isakan ibunya berkumandang.

“Adik-adikmu sudah tidak ada!” jeritnya. “Ikutlah denganku, kita bisa hidup tenang berdua….”

Tajima maju selangkah. “Dahulu kau sukarela ikut denganku. Kini aku pun sukarela membiarkanmu pergi.”

“Tajima, _Anata_ —”

“Kau sudah menanggalkan kimono kami. Aku bukan suamimu lagi, Ageha. ”

Izuna menggamit lengan baju ayahnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena suhu dan gejolak batinnya. Perintah ayahnya, sang ketua klan, adalah mutlak. Namun, ia tak bisa memungkiri ada pertanyaan terbit di dalam hatinya.

Mengapa ibunya pergi tanpa memberitahu ayah dan kakaknya? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Ia berusaha mencari jawaban pada wajah ayahnya. Sharingan-nya menyala-nyala.

“Izuna,” panggil Tajima tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. “Kau putriku satu-satunya. Kenali perbedaan di antara kalian berdua.”

Gadis itu akhirnya melihat wajah ibunya. Jejak air mata berkilauan pada kedua pipi tirusnya. Ada harapan terlintas pada kedua matanya. Satu tangannya terulur, telapaknya menghadap ke atas. Menawarinya untuk datang menyambut.

Punggung Izuna dingin. Rasa jengah segera mengisi benaknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tetapi ia menahan diri. Benar kata ayahnya, ia adalah seorang shinobi. Shinobi tidak menangis.

Shinobi tidak lari dari pertempuran. Apalagi seorang shinobi Uchiha.

“Aku cuma mau sama Kakak,” bisik Izuna lirih, menatap rerumputan di kakinya yang telanjang.

“Kaudengar dia,” ujar Tajima dingin.

Ageha kembali terisak-isak. “Izuna….”

“Kau harus melupakan segalanya yang kaulihat di kediaman klan Uchiha,” Tajima melanjutkan tanpa membuang waktu. “Kau akan kembali ke rumah masa kecilmu. Kau akan melupakan aku—”

“Tajima, jangan—” Ageha jatuh berlutut, meremas rumput. Bahunya bergetar selama ia menangis.

“—dan anak-anakku, selamanya atau sampai darah dagingmu memutus genjutsu ini.”

Jari-jari panjang nan kurus mengarah secepat kilat ke kerahnya. Refleks mendorong Izuna mundur menghindar. Jantungnya berdebar-debar ngeri menyaksikan keputusasaan mengukir ekspresi tak manusiawi di wajah ibunya.

Tajima segera menyambar pergelangannya, dan memaksanya berdiri. Udara bergetar ketika genjutsu telah dilancarkan. Ageha jatuh terduduk. Kesedihan di rautnya berangsur-angsur pudar digantikan tatapan kosong ke cakrawala.

Ayahnya menggendongnya selama mereka melesat pulang. Tubuh kurus terbalut pakaian kuning di kejauhan perlahan berubah menjadi titik gelap. Hilang.

“Ibu nggak akan pulang, ya?” gadis itu lirih bertanya ketika mereka mendekati perkampungan.

“Rumah ibumu bukan di sini lagi.” Langkahnya melambat sebelum berbaur dengan para shinobi kerabatnya. “Jangan sebut-sebut dia lagi. Pulanglah.”

Madara masih duduk di selasar rumah, pedangnya masih di pinggang. Ia segera berdiri melihat kedatangannya, sesaat menerawang jauh ke belakang sebelum menghampiri. Tubuhnya menguarkan bau peperangan.

“Mana…?”

Adiknya menggeleng, lalu terhuyung karena bersin mendadak. Madara menggendongnya, lama bergeming di pelataran rumah.

“Ibu nggak akan pulang, Kak.” Izuna sebisa mungkin menceritakan pengalamannya barusan dengan suara yang semakin serak. “A, Ayah … pakai gen, genjutsu….” Kata-katanya keluar terpatah-patah, dan semakin tidak jelas.

Ketika Madara tiba di kamarnya, bahunya sudah basah. Ia menurunkan Izuna dan membantunya berbaring di bawah selimut. Lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Izuna berusaha terlelap, tetapi ia masih sesenggukan. Sialan. Shinobi tidak boleh menangis. Namun, emosinya ini sungguh tak terbendung. Citra sosok kurus berbalutkan kimono kuning masih mengisi pikirannya, mengganggu kantuknya. Kesal, anak perempuan itu akhirnya membuka matanya yang bengkak. Nyalang menatap langit-langit kayu.

Mendadak, kegelapan di kamarnya itu tak lagi sepekat sebelumnya.

* * *

 

 

“Ah, Madara.”

Uchiha Madara menyeberangi pelataran penuh manusia layaknya ia melalui medan perang. Rambut berkibar-kibar, zirahnya merah berkilat-kilat. Gunbai-nya absen dari pandangan, tetapi keberadaan senjata itu bahkan tidak diperlukan. Madara masih sama berbahayanya.

Hashirama mengaktifkan cakranya, berusaha menjangkau pria itu bahkan sebelum ia mendekati mereka. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan merebak pada beberapa orang di pelataran besar itu, walau mayoritasnya masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Beberapa melirik mengawasi mereka. Hawa membunuh itu akhirnya surut ketika ia masuk dalam jangkauan cakranya.

“Uchiha Madara?” Nobuo bertanya. Seorang pelayan sudah mengambil busurnya. “Sang Iblis? Pemimpin klan yang _itu_?”

“Ya, dia berperan besar dalam mendirikan Konoha,” jawab Hashirama separuh berbisik. Tatapannya masih lekat kepada Madara. “Nobuo— ini kepala klan Uchiha, Madara,” ia memperkenalkan keduanya. “Madara, ini Uzumaki Nobuo, dia—”

“Tunangan Nona Senju ini,” Nobuo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Uchiha-san.”

Senyuman diplomatis terulas pada bibir Madara. “Sama-sama. Saya sudah mendengar tentang Anda dari adik Hokage-sama.”

Mata kelabu Nobuo melebar. “Ooh, ya. Kudengar dia kelepasan soal pertunangan kami. Sayang sekali!” Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu-malu. Sambil tertawa kecil, ia menambahkan, “Padahal Kakek dan Paman Butsuma ingin menjadikannya kejutan.”

Hashirama mundur sedikit, sekali lagi berusaha membebaskan tangannya. “Jadi Nobuo-san sudah tahu dari dulu, ya?” tanyanya, mempertahankan nada ramahnya.

Ia tak ingin menyebut Nobuo sebagai tunangan _nya_.

“Sejak usia … dua belas, kurasa? Aku tahu waktu dikirim berguru ke istana.”

Jari-jarinya berusaha menyelip ke sela jemari Hashirama. Dalam satu gerak luwes pergelangannya, wanita itu akhirnya membebaskan diri. Ia mundur sampai sebuah telapak tangan lain menahan belakang pinggangnya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sentuhan itu, dan ia mengusap lengan yang tadi ditahan Nobuo penuh rasa lega.

“Lama sekali, ya,” ia melanjutkan percakapan nyaris tanpa jeda. “Mito juga tidak bilang apa-apa di suratnya.”

“Kakek melarangku.” Mito sudah kembali, wajahnya mengutarakan permintaan maaf bisu. Ia bersama seorang lelaki tua yang sekepala lebih pendek dari Hashirama.

“Hashirama!” seru lelaki itu dengan lengan terentang lebar. “Kamu tinggi sekali sekarang!”

“Kakek Ashina.” Hashirama membungkuk sedikit untuk memeluknya. “Kakek masih sehat-sehat saja?”

“Sangat sehat!” Uzumaki Ashina terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita itu. Jenggotnya sepanjang pinggang, terus bergerak selagi ia tertawa. “Semuanya sudah menanti-nantimu. Apa Konoha sebegitu jauhnya sehingga kamu lama sampainya?”

“Tidak juga, aku yang ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan di jalan. Madara yang ingin segera tiba di sini.”

“Oh.” Perhatian Ashina akhirnya pindah ke pria itu. Ia menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, seolah mengukur kekuatannya. “Sungguh tidak disangka aku bisa bersua dengan kepala klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu dalam keadaan damai.”

Madara menarik tangannya dari punggung Hashirama untuk menyalaminya. “Senang sekali saya akhirnya bisa bertemu klan Anda.”

“Kulihat tadi Daimyo Watanabe sudah datang,” Mito menimbrung. “Kakek harus kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Akan ada pesta malam ini,” tambahnya kepada Hashirama. “Kamu pasti diminta datang juga.”

“Tentu.” Lalu ia menoleh pada Madara. “Kau sudah menemukan kamar kita...?”

“Punyaku di deretan paviliun luar, tapi—”

“Kamarnya di sebelah milikku,” potong Nobuo. “Di kastel utama. Pemandangannya paling indah. Kuharap kamu suka.”

Senyuman di wajah Hashirama nyaris memudar sempurna.

“Yuk.” Nobuo mengulurkan tangannya. “Mari, sang dewi, biar kuantar….”

* * *

 

 

Usianya dua puluh tiga tahun.

Hampir tiga tahun berlalu sejak surat tantangan permanen dilayangkan Madara. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, klan Senju telah membuka ladang-ladang baru di seberang tebing demi menyokong kebutuhan pangan mereka. Sang daimyo enggan mencampuri perang ini, beralasan bahwa konflik tersebut murni antarklan, bukan antar-daimyo. Matsudaira memilih menyewa tenaga klan lain yang baru-baru ini pindah ke pinggir wilayahnya untuk menjaga keamanan sekitar. Ia memilih menghindari jadi incaran klan Uchiha.

“Semua kebutuhan dasar kita terpenuhi. Kita tidak begitu butuh dia, Kak.”

“Dia yang membutuhkan kita untuk melindungi rakyatnya,” timpal Hashirama selagi mereka menuruni tebing. “Sebagus apapun kemampuan klan Inuzuka mendeteksi penyusup, kekuatan mereka kalah destruktif dibandingkan ninjutsu katon Uchiha.”

Tobirama mendarat di sebuah cabang lebar. “Strategi bagus bisa mengalahkan mereka.”

“Strategi sebagus apapun nggak bisa jalan tanpa ninjutsu mumpuni.”

Di setiap pertempuran mereka, klan Senju cepat sekali unggul dalam hal adu ninjutsu. Komposisi ninjutsu Uchiha yang seluruhnya katon mempermudah penyusunan strategi. Sebesar apapun api yang mereka embuskan, ahli doton dan suiton Senju menangkalnya dengan mudah. Dan mokuton Hashirama dapat mengubah medan perang dalam sekejap, serta menyulitkan pertempuran satu lawan satu. Sesakti apapun sepasang sharingan, tidak ada gunanya jika mereka tidak bisa menatap mata lawan.

Selain itu, Hashirama tahu mereka sendiri sudah letih berperang.

Hutan di balik tebing tak setua hutan di sekitar kampung mereka. Pepohonannya pun tak setinggi di sana. Hewan-hewan liar masih banyak, tampaknya jarang bertemu manusia. Sesekali mereka menjumpai seekor kamoshika yang baru pergi merumput pagi hari. Bukannya pergi, hewan itu malah mengamati mereka dengan mata hitamnya.

Agak jauh ke hilir, hutannya sudah dibuka oleh klan Senju dan dijadikan ladang. Sebagian pemudanya pindah ke sini untuk mengurus tanaman, bergantian dengan pemuda lainnya dari kampung utama.

“Ango-kun!”

Seorang remaja lelaki dengan bekas luka di pelipisnya berbalik dan buru-buru mendekat. “Hashi-sama, Tobirama-san!”

Sekilas Hashirama memerhatikan sosok-sosok berbaju gelap yang mondar-mandir mengangkut terung dan akar teratai. “Bagaimana mereka…?”

“Mereka cepat beradaptasi.” Ango melirik ke belakang bahunya. “Juga jauh lebih sehat. Akio di sana itu tadinya ceking kurus kering, ingat? Nggak sampai dua bulan kemudian sudah bisa lari-lari panen semangka.”

Kakak beradik itu melihat orang yang disebut Ango, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan lengan pakaian sepenuhnya tergulung menampakkan otot-otot keras. Ia sedang memikul sekeranjang penuh buah hijau besar.

“Sulit dipercaya mereka mudah sekali kembali bercocok tanam seperti di zaman leluhur,” komentar Tobirama. “Ternyata ada juga yang memilih untuk tidak mati di medan perang.”

“Kelaparan bikin orang nggak idealis lagi, kurasa.” Ango mengangkat bahu. Seseorang berseru kepadanya dari ladang, yang ia balas dengan lambaian tangan. “Gulungan terbaru sedang disiapkan.”

Berbagai sayuran, buah dan umbi-umbian diletakkan di atas gulungan besar terentang. Simbol-simbol fuuinjutsu telah dilukiskan di tengahnya. Seorang pemuda Senju mengaktifkan segelnya, dan dalam sekejap semua hasil bumi itu lenyap dari pandangan. Usai digulung, benda itu diberikan pada Hashirama.

“Kalian punya cukup makanan untuk di sini, ‘kan?” tanya wanita itu sambil mengaitkan ujung gulungan ke pinggangnya.

“Cukup. Bosan makan jawawut, kami tinggal ambil ikan di danau.”

Kepergian mereka dilepas oleh belasan shinobi Uchiha yang masih memanggul keranjang selepas panen. Mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke kampung utama Senju melalui rute berbeda dari keberangkatan tadi.

“Ini sudah hampir setahun.”

Separuh perjalanan pulang sudah mereka lalui ketika Tobirama angkat bicara. Hashirama menoleh pada adiknya, tampak bingung.

“Dewan dan beberapa orang lainnya masih nggak percaya musuh-musuh kita bisa tabah menerima hidup jadi petani bagi kita, Kak.”

“Oh, ya ampun.” Hashirama mendarat dari sebuah cabang, menghindari sela-sela pohon yang sempit karena lebar gulungannya tidak akan muat. “Kamu sendiri percaya nggak kalau sewaktu-waktu semua Uchiha yang sudah menyerah itu bisa berkhianat lagi?”

“Kemungkinannya tidak nol persen.” Tobirama mendarat di sisinya. “Sudah bagus mereka tidak meracuni makanan kita.”

“Tobirama….”

“Aku cuma menjabarkan kemungkinan, Kak.” Ia mengangkat bahu. Kerah bulunya bergerak-gerak dimainkan angin. “Dari semua tetua, cuma Paman Azami yang sudah melihat langsung seperti apa kenyataan di medan tempur.”

Hashirama terdiam. Madara masih mengabaikan semua tawaran perdamaiannya. Seiring waktu, satu persatu anggota klan Uchiha menyerahkan diri. Mereka bilang kondisi kehidupan di kampung mereka semakin sulit. Tidak ada makanan yang cukup. Tidak ada pasokan obat. Penyembuh pun hanya satu orang. Namun, pertempuran harus terus berjalan. Jika tidak, Taneyuki tidak akan memberi mereka uang.

Strategi tempur mereka pun berubah.

“‘Pecahkan formasi, lalu tawari perdamaian’?” Azami berbisik di telinga keponakan perempuannya. “Kau yakin kali ini, Hashirama? Semua anggota klan Uchiha— sampai yang termuda pun, ada di sini.”

“Aku yakin, Pamanda. Memengaruhi mereka lebih mudah kalau jauh dari pemimpinnya.”

Tanpa dibisiki pun wanita itu sadar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat anak-anak Uchiha di medan tempur sampai dua hari setelah ia membawa pulang hasil panen. Beberapa anak mengenakan pelindung tubuh asal jadi yang terbuat dari jalinan akar dan kulit hewan buruan. Sedangkan para shinobi dewasa tak satupun yang berzirah. Kontras dengan mereka, semua shinobi Senju berzirah lengkap mengilap. Tanpa anak-anak. Juga lebih sehat.

Semua lawan mereka berwajah pucat dan bermata cekung.

Seperti biasa sebelum perang dimulai, Hashirama maju sendirian tanpa senjata. Madara menemuinya di tengah medan, membawa serta pedangnya. Tindakan itu sendiri merupakan pernyataan yang jelas: tidak akan mundur sampai titik darah penghabisan. Ia tidak berzirah.

“Lupakan semua omong kosong perdamaianmu,” katanya. Matanya memicing di bawah terik matahari. “Di sini, semuanya akan berakhir.” Wajah pria itu lebih tirus, dan kantung matanya lebih tebal sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Kegilaan mendidih dalam kelam irisnya.

Hashirama mengerutkan dahi, cemas. “Kamu nggak bisa makan rasa bangga, Madara. Pikirkan anggota klanmu.”

“Pikirkan pengorbanan yang keluargaku berikan juga!” desisnya tajam. “Ayah kita nggak mati di sini supaya kita bisa berhenti perang! Adik-adik kita masih menuntut balas di alam sana! Tanggung jawab kita berdua untuk menyelesaikan ini.”

“Saling bunuh nggak menyelesaikan masalah, Madara! Keluargamu pun sudah ada yang menyerah—”

“Mereka semua pengkhianat!” Ia menghunjamkan ujung pedangnya di tanah. “Dengan napas terakhirnya Ayah memintaku menghancurkan Senju. Mustahil aku mengkhianatinya semudah itu.”

“Madara….” Bahunya melemas. “Apa kamu akan terus patuh jika permintaannya menghancurkan dirimu? Menghancurkan Izuna?”

Ekspresinya menggelap. Madara mencabut pedangnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, memberi sinyal menyerang tanpa aba-aba. Hashirama melambung mundur sampai ke deret kerabatnya, menangkap gagang pedang yang disorongkan ke telapaknya tepat ketika raungan lelaki itu membahana di medan tempur.

Mokujin Hashirama menarik susano’o-nya jauh dari medan tempur. Dengan begini mereka bebas saling serang tanpa takut akan melukai rekan sendiri. Tobirama tidak setuju dengan taktiknya ini, karena itu untuk berjaga-jaga, ia menaruh segel hiraishin di antara tulang belikat Hashirama. Jika diperlukan, ia bisa mengirim bala bantuan atau kagebunshin kepadanya.

Keempat pedang berlekuk susano’o Madara terus menerus menghantam tanah berbatu, berusaha menebas kaki mokujin-nya dan menghancurkan tempat pijakan rata.

Ada yang … salah.

Pola serangannya berubah. Melambat, dan seringkali luput mengenainya. Tepian raksasa biru itu mengabur, susunannya goyah. Biasanya Madara menyelingi serangan pedang dengan semburan katon….

Tangan mokujin mengibas menepikan kepulan debu. Hashirama mengerjap. Ia tidak salah lihat. Berkali-kali lawannya mengusap kepala— bukan, mengusap wajahnya. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada wajah Madara.

Ada jejak darah di sana.

Aneh, semua serangan Hashirama belum ada yang menembus tubuh susano’o….

Pergelangan susano’o ditahan mokujin di udara. Hashirama melompat turun ke dada raksasa biru itu. Dari dekat, terlihat bahwa kedua matanya mengalirkan darah. Warna irisnya tak sepekat biasanya. Mulutnya meringis seperti menahan nyeri.

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dinding susano’o. Lalu menggedornya, tak sabaran. “Hei! Madara, hei! Kamu kenapa…?”

Sebagai jawaban, sharingan-nya beralih kelam. Zirah cakra itu lenyap, tetapi Madara segera melesat kembali ke tempat rekan-rekan mereka bertarung. Hashirama melepas mokujin-nya sebelum menyentuh tanah, lalu berlari menyusulnya.

Ke mana Madara yang selalu berapi-api, bersemangat penuh sesumbar akan mengalahkannya…?

Seekor naga suiton menjulang di atas kerumunan, lalu menghambur menyambut sebuah bola api raksasa. Uap air langsung mengepul menutupi pandangan. Hashirama bisa merasakan cakra Tobirama menyala-nyala tak jauh di depan. Ia berada di dalam kabut itu—

Dalam satu tarikan napas, keberadaannya pindah bermeter-meter di depan. Ketika uap airnya sirna, terlihat sosok berpakaian gelap jatuh berlutut di tanah. Sisi tubuhnya memuncratkan darah. Perutnya telah teriris dalam.

“IZUNA!”

Hashirama tiba di sisi adiknya tepat ketika Madara menangkap tubuh Izuna. Matanya nyalang penuh kebencian terarah pada Tobirama.

“Menyerahlah,” perintahnya dengan pedang teracung. “Kalian sudah terpojok.” Pertempuran di sekitar mereka sudah berhenti. Para shinobi Uchiha tidak ada yang berdiri tegak. Mereka semua berlutut atau telentang di tanah dengan ujung pedang Senju siaga di leher masing-masing.

“Madara!” Hashirama menjatuhkan pedangnya, mengulurkan tangan kepada sang pemimpin musuh. “Cukup sudah, ayo akhiri ini semua….”

Madara sesaat ragu. Satu lengan Izuna ia usung, tak bisa tegak berdiri karena pergerakan sedikit saja sudah membuatnya merintih. Ada darah kering di kedua pipinya. Matanya yang tak sepenuhnya terbuka berpindah dari wajah Hashirama ke uluran tangannya.

“Aku bisa menyembuhkannya—”

“Jangan dengarkan dia!” Izuna tersengal, darah muncrat dari sela giginya. “Kita kembali saja, Kak!”

Tanpa berkata-kata apa pun, Madara melepas bom asap dan menghilang bersama adiknya dari situ.

Lengan Hashirama jatuh dengan lemas. Tatapannya ditundukkan, menemukan pedang Tobirama juga sudah mengarah ke tanah.

Darah Izuna masih menetes-netes dari bilahnya.

* * *

 

 

“Indah, bukan?”

Nobuo membuka sepasang pintu shoji, menampakkan balkon sempit dan akses visual ke taman kastel. Pinus-pinus muda tumbuh di sana-sini, mengapit jalan setapak yang tadi mereka lalui ke kastel. Sesemakan dipangkas rapi, diselingi bunga musim gugur beraneka warna yang semuanya mekar. Lebih jauh ke selatan, terbentang sebuah taman batu. Galur-galur dalam menghiasi kerikil yang tersebar mengelilingi formasi batuan besar. Polanya serupa dengan riak air. Cicit burung terdengar dari sana-sini.

“Taman batu itu ide Kakek,” jelas Nobuo bangga. Ia telah berganti pakaian dengan kimono ringan hijau lumut yang serasi dengan rambutnya. Ada sehelai kain putih berlambang kekaisaran terikat di pinggangnya. “Kaisar ternyata suka sekali.”

Hashirama tak tahu harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi ia mengakui keindahan taman-taman kastel, tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Nobuo. Hashirama beringsut menjauh darinya, bergumam sopan, “Semuanya indah sekali. Kau benar.”

Ia cepat-cepat berbalik. Ruangannya sungguh luas. Ada kasur futon untuk satu orang terlipat di pojok ruangan, di sebelah sebuah kotak besar berukir. Ia menduga itu adalah kimono formal yang sudah dikirimkan lebih dulu dari rumah. Di atas meja terletak satu-satunya pelita minyak tanah, di samping sebuah teko berisi air panas yang ia mintakan pada pelayan. Dua buah cangkir teh dan sekotak bubuk teh hijau diletakkan di sisinya.

“Pestanya dimulai nanti malam,” kata Nobuo. Suaranya terlalu dekat dengan punggungnya, dan sekujur tubuhnya seketika siaga penuh antisipasi.

“Kudengar begitu. Akan ada apa saja nanti?” Ia berbasa-basi untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Tangannya sibuk berpura-pura membuat teh.

Terdengar suara pintu shoji digeser menutup. “Para daimyo biasanya memberi persembahan simbolis— ah, sini biar aku saja….” Nobuo berlutut di sisi meja, mengambil teko dari tangannya. Helaian merah rambutnya menjuntai di sekeliling wajah sementara ia bekerja.

Hashirama segera beringsut mundur untuk memberinya ruang. “Persembahan simbolis seperti apa?”

“Simbol dari pajak masing-masing. Hasil bumi atau sumber daya daerah mereka.” Nobuo menuang air ke dua buah cangkir. Wangi teh segera memenuhi ruangan. “Hokage itu setara daimyo, ya?”

“...Ya.”

“Kamu bawa sesuatu yang bisa ditunjukkan…?”

Ia menggeleng lelah. “Ke sini benar-benar hanya bawa badan saja.”

Jawawut? Padi? Ikan? Ia bisa menyebut lebih dari sepuluh macam barang dan hasil bumi yang diproduksi Konoha, tetapi tak satupun, bahkan tidak sebutir gabah pun ia bawa. Konyol sekali jika ia mempersembahkan butiran gabah atau jawawut, ‘kan? Daimyo lainnya pasti memberi peti-peti penuh bermacam harta benda. Lagipula Konoha tidak membayar pajak dalam bentuk seperti itu….

“Serius amat, Hashi. Istirahat dulu.”

Secangkir teh didorong ke hadapannya. Hashirama menggumamkan terima kasihnya. “Aku nggak tahu harus memberi apa nanti malam. Salah-salah … Konoha yang malu.”

“Siapa tahu Kaisar memberi keringanan.” Nobuo meraih tangannya. “Wilayah baru, ‘kan?”

“Yah, tetap saja….” Hashirama menarik tangannya sebelum kulit mereka bersentuhan. Ia menyesap tehnya. “Aku harus berdiskusi dengan Madara, pasti dia ada ide.”

“Madara, ya….”

Pada saat itu ia baru terpikir, bahwa menyebut namanya tidak tepat dalam situasi ini.

“Kata Kaisar, dia yang memulai pendirian Konoha bersama denganmu.” Nobuo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

“Memang,” jawabnya singkat sebelum meminum tehnya banyak-banyak. Panas airnya melukai kerongkongan, tetapi kemampuan regenerasinya sudah menutup luka sebelum perihnya menjalar.

“Ah. Aku iri.”

Hashirama meliriknya dari bibir cangkir. Senyumannya masih sama lebar, tetapi auranya tidak lagi tulus. Nobuo kini bertopang dagu.

“Kenapa?”

“Dia bisa sering bersamamu sementara aku….” Ia mendesah. “Terkurung sendirian di istana.”

“Sendirian bagaimana, ‘kan kamu bersama para samurai. Mana mungkin Kaisar sendirian di sana.” Hashirama terkekeh.

“Benar di sana tidak pernah sepi. Penghibur selalu berdatangan silih berganti. Keluarga para daimyo pun sesekali menemaniku. Tapi….” Tatapannya beralih dari teh ke wajahnya. “Kamu tidak ada di sana, Hashi.”

Uap dari cangkir Nobuo membentuk tabir di antara mereka. Dahi wanita itu berkerut.

“Kakek Ashina menolak rencana pendirian Konoha, kamu tahu ‘kan?” Setelah lelaki itu mengangguk, Hashirama menambahkan, “Hanya bantuan material yang kami terima. Itupun tidak seberapa.”

“Kamu bisa tinggal bersamaku. Ikut ke istana.” Nobuo mendorong cangkirnya ke sisi. “Kakek dulu menawarimu begitu, ‘kan?”

Ia kaget, terpana. Sampai lupa menarik tangan. Kulit Nobuo jauh lebih halus daripada permukaan kulit yang biasa ia sentuh.

“Tinggal bersamaku, Hashi. Tidak perlu perang, tidak lihat konflik. Tidak perlu cemas soal apapun.”

Perasaan janggal melintasi benaknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal seperti itu.

“Meninggalkan rumah dan keluarga yang membutuhkanku?” ulangnya. “Mustahil.”

“Tapi itu yang kautulis kepada Kakek, Hashi,” Nobuo mencondongkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya bersimpati. “Kauingin membuat desa bersama musuhmu untuk mengentaskan konflik. Kakek menawarimu solusi yang lebih permanen, dan kamu menolaknya.”

“Kami masih punya rumah. Uzushio terpencil.” Nada suaranya merendah. “Terlalu jauh.”

Perlahan Nobuo mengangkat tangan Hashirama mendekati bibirnya. “Sekarang sudah bisa kautinggal, ‘kan?”

Suhu ruangan seolah menurun meski tehnya masih menguarkan uap. Senyuman di wajah Hashirama berubah hampa. “Aku ingin tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini,” katanya sambil menyentakkan tangannya hingga lepas dari genggaman.

Nobuo menatapnya lurus-lurus. “Menikahlah denganku. Tinggal bersamaku.”

“Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?”

“Apa kamu punya alasan untuk—”

“Oh. Tentu saja.”

“...Ah.” Nobuo menyingkirkan poninya yang panjang. “Aku akan sedih. Kakek akan kecewa. Bantuan yang kami beri ke klan Senju mungkin dihentikan. Mito pasti dilarang ke Konoha. Tidak akan ada yang senang.” Ia menghela napas. “Mengapa kamu bertanya begini…?”

Hashirama menyeringai. “Aku yang akan senang jika kita tidak menikah.” Ia berdiri menjauhi meja. “Aku harus beristirahat. Kita akan berbicara lagi nanti, Nobuo.”

Lelaki itu berdiri dengan anggun. Ia mundur hingga mencapai sepasang fusuma yang memisahkan ruangan mereka berdua. Nobuo segera menghilang di baliknya.

Kunci-kunci mokuton-nya berkelotak keras sedetik kemudian.

* * *

 

 

“Delapan puluh persen pasukan menyerah.”

Pendaran hijau di telapak tangan Hashirama meredup. Wanita itu ternganga tak percaya. “Ulangi…?”

“Delapan puluh persen. Estimasi.” Touka melirik ke mulut tenda yang sedikit terbuka. “Kita nggak punya cukup sel penjara buat semuanya. Kamu juga nggak mau mengurung mereka dalam kerangkeng.”

“Mereka semua kelaparan,” Toshiro yang masih berbaring menimpali. “Tadi kudengar mereka di kampungnya sampai makan rebusan kulit pohon di musim dingin.”

Hashirama melanjutkan menyembuhkan luka di lutut anak lelaki itu sampai sempurna menutup. Belum satu hari berlalu sejak pertempuran terakhir itu, dan mereka membawa pulang lebih banyak tawanan kelaparan. Para shinobi Uchiha itu ditempatkan di tenda luas di tepi kampung Senju. Saat ini, semuanya sedang makan malam. Tidak ada yang protes meski menunya hanya sup sayuran dan dendeng babi hutan sisa tahun lalu.

“Ango sudah diberi tahu…?”

“Sore tadi begitu kita tiba di sini.” Touka menggulung selembar catatan. “Besok saat fajar, mereka akan berangkat ke balik tebing.”

Toshiro melompat bangun, meneriakkan terima kasihnya sebelum melesat meninggalkan tenda. Hashirama membenamkan kepala di antara kedua lututnya, berusaha mencerna situasi.

“Touka,” bisiknya, “apa kehidupan mereka … memang separah itu?”

Ia berjalan mengitarinya. Zirah Touka hanya lecet sedikit di sana-sini. Naginata yang ia bawa ke medan perang hanya terkena debu karena lawan-lawannya memilih menyerah dalam sekejap. “Pilihan lain yang mereka miliki cuma memberontak melawan daimyo. Lawan para samurai.” Wanita jangkung itu menutup mulut tenda hingga hanya sedikit celah terbuka di bawahnya. Cahaya obor masuk sedikit, membentuk jejak cahaya di tanah. “Shinobi seharusnya tidak berperang begitu terbuka, apalagi sampai menarik perhatian mereka yang tidak tinggal di dalam naungan bayang-bayang.”

Masih jelas terpatri di ingatannya pertempuran terakhir mereka dengan klan Hagoromo dan intervensi surat tantangan permanen dari klan Uchiha. “Masanya sudah berubah.” Hashirama mengangkat wajahnya. Tepian zirah sepupunya mengilap dalam temaram lilin. “Aku nggak menyangka mereka bisa senekat ini hanya demi … kebanggaan sebagai klan Uchiha.”

Touka meletakkan tangan di bahunya penuh simpati.

“Mengapa Kaisar tidak berbuat apa-apa…? Dia pasti tahu para daimyo saling berselisih, 'kan?”

“Masalah kita bukan apa-apa baginya.”

Ketidakpercayaan memompa enosinya. “Saling bunuh, mengorbankan anak-anak, semuanya … semua ini … _bukan apa-apa_?” Puluhan orang saling bunuh selama berpuluh-puluh tahun bagaimana mungkin seorang penguasa tidak pernah tahu?

Penguasa macam apa itu?

Tangan Touka lepas dari bahunya. “...Barangkali. Atau Yang Mulia sungguh tidak tahu.”

Suaranya meninggi, tak sabaran. “Apa yang Kaisar lakukan? Apa dia diam saja di istananya—”

“Hashirama- _sama_ ,” Touka bergumam, dan berlutut di hadapannya. “Dalam hierarki Hinokuni, kita berada di posisi terendah. Setara dengan para bandit gunung dan pengumpul kotoran di rumah pemandian umum. Petani yang di atas kita saja dilarang menginjak jalanan kota.”

Tentu saja ia tahu itu; ayahnya mengajarkan soal itu langsung kepada anak-anaknya. Kaisar memiliki mandat agung untuk mengatur dunia. Pekerjaannya dibantu oleh para samurai yang menegakkan peraturan. Para daimyo adalah bangsawan wakil kaisar. Para petani dan perajin memakmurkan kehidupan dengan bekerja langsung mengolah bumi. Para pedagang, pengumpul kotoran, bandit dan shinobi berada di luar sistem. Maka dari itu apapun yang mereka lakukan, tidak boleh sampai mengganggu kehidupan di luar sana.

Ia menggigit bibirnya. “Menurutmu … apakah semua orang itu takut kepada kita?”

Satu-satunya mata Touka yang terlihat memancarkan rasa kasihan. “Wajar bagi manusia biasa untuk takut pada hal-hal yang nggak mereka tahu….” Jawabannya bagai memberi tanya:

Takutkah ia? Bukan terhadap pedang dan ninjutsu, tetapi terhadap dunia yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang tak pernah mengenal perang? Dunia yang damai, tetapi asing perdamaiannya.

Hashirama membasahi bibirnya. “Apa aku … sungguh nggak tahu apa-apa?”

“Nggak juga. Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar.” Sepupunya bangkit, naginata-nya ia bawa. “Aku harus kembali patroli. Kelompok yang bertugas pagi menemukan jejak janggal yang tampaknya penting diikuti. Selamat malam.”

Lilinnya ia matikan, tak nyaman dengan banyaknya cahaya di dalam tenda.

Melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar….

Lama setelah langkah-langkah panjang Touka tak terdengar lagi, Hashirama menyibak mulut tenda. Tanpa suara ia meniti jalan kembali ke pusat kampung. Ada sebuah gubuk kecil tempat menyimpan herba obat dan racikannya. Di dalam tempat yang sejuk nan gelap itu, tidak banyak yang tersisa. Lebih dari separuhnya sudah diangkut untuk merawat tawanan.

Setidaknya ia tahu Tobirama tidak menggunakan racun. Jika ya, masalahnya akan jadi lebih rumit. Ia tidak berpengalaman dengan racun. Ninjutsu penyembuhannya pun tidak bisa bekerja jika racunnya tidak dikeluarkan atau dinetralkan dahulu. Ia harus terus menyembuhkan kerusakannya sampai racun itu tidak bekerja lagi atau keluar dengan sendirinya.

Hashirama membungkus bubuk-bubuk kering, campuran obat untuk menangani luka parah, dan sedikit kikatsugan untuk di perjalanan. Ia keluar berjingkat-jingkat, memastikan tidak ada orang yang memerhatikan sampai ia tiba di perkemahan tawanan Uchiha lagi.

Di sini ia meninggalkan sikap berhati-hatinya, berusaha tampak natural sembari ia melalui penjaga. Di dalam tenda besar itu, puluhan orang duduk mengunyah makanan atau berbaring untuk tidur. Semua zirah dan senjata sudah diambil. Tidak ada yang matanya ditutup kain; kelaparan menyurutkan drastis stamina mereka bahkan hanya untuk menyalakan sharingan. Tidak semuanya bisa menggunakan doujutsu itu, tetapi divisi pengindra Senju tetap bersiaga di luar untuk berjaga-jaga.

Tatapan Hashirama memindai mereka, mencari sebentuk wajah yang sekiranya bisa diajak berbicara. Ia menemukan satu rupa familier, walau sedikit lebih tua dari saat terakhir mereka bersua.

“Kemarilah.”

Seorang pemuda bangkit melompati kerabatnya menuju mulut tenda. Tepi pakaiannya berjumbai, robek, dan benang-benangnya menjulur. Hashirama menuntunnya keluar, menjauh dari cahaya dan kerumunan.

“Siapa namamu?”

Ia menyeka kuah sup di sudut bibirnya sebelum menjawab, “Hikaru, Senju-sama.”

“Masih ingat aku?”

Hikaru mengangguk. Hashirama melebarkan senyumannya, berusaha agar ia tidak membuatnya gugup. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hikaru menjadi tawanan Senju. Sejujurnya ia penasaran seperti apa pengalamannya usai dilepaskan di malam pelantikannya menjadi ketua klan, tetapi ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menanyainya.

“Aku harus tahu rute tercepat menuju kediaman kalian.”

Pemuda itu membelalak. “...Serius?”

Hashirama mengangguk cepat-cepat. “Tolong,” pintanya. “Aku harus berada di sana secepatnya. Ini menyangkut nyawa.”

“Senju-sama … nggak akan diterima di sana.” Hikaru gelisah. “Masih ada yang tidak suka Anda.”

“Tidak masalah, nanti kuurus. Arahnya saja, tolong—”

“Dari tempat kita bertempur tadi,” Hikaru merentangkan lengan kurus yang gemetaran di udara terbuka, “ke barat. Lewat jurang dangkal. Terus saja.”

“Berapa lama—?”

“Setengah hari berjalan biasa.”

“Terima kasih. Kembalilah ke tenda.”

Hikaru bergeming. “Apa Senju-sama nanti mau menemui Madara-sama?” Ia menelan ludah. “Saya ragu dia mau mendengarkan Anda. Kami semua tidak bisa membujuknya.”

“Aku akan mencari cara.” Lalu ia menambahkan, “Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa.”

Selain itu, kali ini taruhannya sungguh besar.

Setelah pemuda itu berjanji tutup mulut dan kembali ke tenda, Hashirama melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lingkar terluar penjagaan. Ia tahu di titik mana saja penjaga ditempatkan, maka ia bisa menghindari mereka dengan mudah selama cakranya ia tekan setipis mungkin. Ia tak mengenakan zirah, menolak mengambil resiko lempengan-lempengannya berbunyi mengundang pendengar. Ia pun tidak mengenakan tenugui atau haori, tetapi memilih memompa cakra panasnya ke seluruh tubuh tanpa meninggalkan selembar pakaiannya. Dinginnya malam tetap saja menusuk-nusuk hidung dan kedua pipinya. Sedang panduannya hanyalah bintang-bintang di atas.

Namun, Hashirama terlalu memfokuskan diri pada perjalanan rahasianya sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang telah menguntitnya sejak meninggalkan tenda tawanan.

* * *

 

 

Malam itu cerah. Langitnya hitam bersih di jendela-jendela besar.

Dua deret anglo besi mengapit aula depan kastel utama, menciptakan jalan setapak dari pintu depan hingga ke ujung aula. Hanya beberapa yang dinyalakan, mempertahankan temaram suasana. Susunan anglonya melebar di ujung, mengapit sesuatu yang tampak seperti siluet gelap kursi besar. Tidak ada penerangan lain di sudut-sudut aulanya. Dalam kegelapan, orang-orang berkumpul di belakang deretan anglo. Tidak ada yang berbicara keras-keras, meski sesekali terdengar kikik bersemangat salah satu wanita bangsawan. Wangi dupa dan puluhan macam wewangian menyerang penciumannya.

Hashirama sengaja memilih berdiri agak di belakang, menghindari panas anglo yang menyesakkan kimono sutranya. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan orang, sehingga area yang tidak dihuni tamu masih jelas terlihat. Ia tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah minum rebusan herbalnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar tadi. Kini ia bisa memfokuskan diri pada orang-orang yang hadir di aula. Namun, percuma saja. Hanya segelintir orang yang cukup ia kenal untuk dikenali dalam temaram begini. Kilauan rambut merah mencolok terlihat di sana-sini. Namun, sulit untuk mengetahui pemilik rambut itu. Ia hanya ingin menemukan Mito, bukan sepupu Uzumaki lainnya. Apalagi Nobuo.

“Ooh, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, ‘kan?” Seorang anak muda berjingkat penuh semangat. Wanita di sebelahnya— mungkin ibu si anak, buru-buru mendiamkannya.

Ia merasakan kerumunan di dekatnya menyibak, diikuti permintaan maaf. Saraf-saraf di sekujur kulit Hashirama menyala dalam kewaspadaan ketika Nobuo berhasil mencapai sisinya.

“Aku tadi mencarimu,” bisiknya di telinga wanita itu. “Curang sekali kamu turun duluan.”

“Hanya tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan ini,” balas Hashirama diplomatis. Beberapa orang di sekelilingnya mengangguk menyapa pada Nobuo. Benar juga— dia sudah lama tinggal bersama Kaisar. Bangsawan yang sering menghadap pasti mengenalnya.

Dalam kegelapan, genderang-genderang ditabuh. Senar-senar dipetik. Musik mengalir deras seiring pintu ganda besar menjeblak terbuka, dan beberapa penari pria lincah membawa bandul-bandul api masuk. Rantai-rantainya berputar begitu cepat, menciptakan lingkaran-lingkaran cahaya keemasan. Sesekali seorang penari maju ke depan, menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Aksi itu mengundang seruan-seruan kagum dan tepuk tangan sopan.

Hashirama hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat sesuatu yang lebih impresif daripada ini. Lebih besar, lebih indah.

Juga lebih mematikan.

Perhatiannya terpotong oleh sentuhan yang berlambat-lambat di pinggangnya. Mati-matian ia menekan cakranya, enggan untuk membiarkan emosinya tumpah.

“Nobuo,” ia berbisik memperingatkan.

Nobuo mengabaikannya. Tatapannya masih terarah ke para penampil, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan dunia yang ia huni. Namun, satu lengannya jelas terarah ke punggung Hashirama.

“Hentikan,” perintahnya lagi, sebisa mungkin tidak menggerakkan bibirnya.

Namun jemari panjang Nobuo merambat turun, meremas pantatnya. Refleksnya meledak seketika. Disambarnya pergelangan lelaki itu, meremasnya kuat-kuat hingga Nobuo mendesis tajam menahan sakit. Tepat saat itu pertunjukan berakhir, dan tepuk tangan membahana di dalam aula. Atensi semua orang terarah kepada para penari dan musisi.

Hashirama melepas genggamannya, menahan murka. Kepuasan mekar di benaknya melihat Nobuo menggeram marah sambil mengelus pergelangannya. Ada bekas cengkeraman merah di sana. Anglo-anglo lainnya menyala menerangi aula, dan musik dimainkan semakin keras sebelum akhirnya lenyap dalam nada final.

“Selamat datang!”

Semua kepala mengarah ke ujung aula. Kaisar Nobutada berdiri di hadapan sebuah kursi besar, diapit pembawa obor, samurai tanpa topeng, dan pemusik. Lengan pakaiannya yang terbuat dari sutra ungu menjuntai menyapu lantai.

“Selamat datang semuanya para daimyo, samurai, seniman dan semua yang kuundang!” Ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya. “Aku sungguh tak sabar melihat apa yang kalian semua bawa tahun ini. Emas! Padi! Adikarya penghias istanaku!”

“Kasar sekali,” Nobuo berkata lirih. “Aku hanya menyentuhmu, bukannya berniat menyakiti….”

Hashirama berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia segera meluruskan kimono kremnya untuk menghilangkan bekas sentuhan pria itu.

Menjijikkan.

Peti-peti besar diangkut ke hadapan Kaisar, lalu seorang pria tinggi besar berlutut membukanya. Ia menduga pria itu tamu, karena pakaiannya yang indah dihias lukisan riak air nan rumit.

“Apa yang kaubawa tahun ini, Akiyama?”

“Daimyo Akiyama membawakan padi-padi terbaiknya,” ia mengumumkan dengan khidmat. “Beras terwangi kami sudah disiapkan untuk jamuan malam ini.”

Nobutada berterima kasih, lalu empat orang penjaga membawa pergi peti-peti itu usai ia kembali ke deretan tetamu.

Peti-peti lain dibawa ke hadapan Kaisar, lebih besar dari milik Akiyama. Seorang lelaki besar dan bulat keluar dari kerumunan di seberang, membawa empat gadis belia berpakaian indah. Tatapan mereka ditundukkan selama berjalan. Isi petinya ternyata perkakas perak dan perhiasan emas.

“Daimyo Taneyuki menghatur sembah,” lelaki besar itu berlutut menyembah, diikuti gadis-gadisnya. “Hamba membawa padi, emas, perak, dan gadis-gadis tercantik untuk menghias istana.”

Padi adalah satu-satunya persembahan yang sama dari semua daimyo, karena itu pajak wajib. Ada yang membawa buah dan sayuran berbagai bentuk, semuanya belum pernah Hashirama lihat. Daimyo Matsudaira yang sudah renta dan harus diusung dengan tandu membawa banyak tanaman berbau harum, masing-masing berkhasiat baik untuk kesehatan. Daimyo lain membawa ukiran kayu, sumpit gading dari seekor hewan yang baru kali itu ia dengar namanya, kuda-kuda bersurai mengilap untuk para samurai, bijih besi, kain kimono suminagashi, sampai penari dan musisi yang diperbolehkan untuk unjuk gigi selama beberapa detik.

Setelah daimyo terakhir kembali ke deret penonton, dua pemuda berambut merah maju membawa dua buah gulungan setinggi bahu. Mereka menggelarnya di hadapan Kaisar. Dari jauh, Hashirama bisa melihat simbol-simbol fuuinjutsu dilukiskan di permukaannya.

Lengan Nobutada terentang menyambut. “Keluarga Uzumaki, sahabatku!”

Uzumaki Ashina telah keluar dari antara tetamu. Ia mengenakan kimono seputih cangkang telur serupa kedua pemuda barusan. Jenggot kelabu-merahnya bergoyang-goyang selama ia berbicara. “Klan Uzumaki dari Uzushiogakure,” ia mengumumkan diri, “membawakan Yang Mulia hasil kebun kami.” Tangan keriputnya membuka segel di satu gulungan. Setumpuk hasil bumi muncul dalam kepulan asap.

Kepala para tamu dijulurkan untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dari gumaman yang merebak, beberapa orang mengira Ashina menyihir hasil bumi itu dari udara kosong. Hashirama menahan rasa gelinya.

Tangan kirinya melayang di atas gulungan yang lain. Ia tersenyum lebar. “Juga sebuah hadiah, tangkapan kami yang paling berharga tahun ini. Masih segar dari kedalaman samudra selatan….”

Kepulan asap putih membubung tinggi, lalu pudar menampakkan ikan terbesar yang pernah dilihat Hashirama. Sisiknya berwarna biru di bagian atas, dan bergradasi menjadi perak semakin ke bawah. Beratnya setidaknya setara dengan tujuh shinobi dewasa. Meski ukurannya yang besar, ia tidak mencium sedikitpun bau amis. Seolah ikan itu baru saja ditarik dari air.

Nobutada mencengkeram tangan kursinya erat-erat. “Ikan apa ini, Ashina-san?”

“Tuna sirip biru,” jawabnya khidmat. “Ikan terbaik yang pernah kami tangkap. Koki-koki kami akan menyajikannya untuk malam ini.”

“Kelihatannya lezat sekali! Jadi tidak sabar!”

Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi Ashina kembali ke antara tetamu. Baik ikan maupun hasil bumi kembali ke dalam gulungan masing-masing, lalu dibawa pergi. Nobutada berdiri, mengisyaratkan tetamunya untuk diam. Musisi yang sedari tadi memetik shamisen pun diam.

“Terima kasih atas persembahan kalian semua!” serunya berseri-seri. “Panen tahun ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari dua tahun sebelumnya. Biasanya kita langsung melanjutkan makan dan berpesta, tapi!” Sang Kaisar berhenti, memastikan mata semua orang tertuju kepadanya. “Kalian semua mungkin sudah mendengarnya— aku mengambil sedikit wilayah Matsudaira yang kuberikan bagi para ninja. Konflik di antara daimyo sudah efektif kularang.”

Atmosfer aula berubah. Bisikan-bisikan merebak, dan nada mereka sama sekali tidak positif.

“Sudah terlalu lama aku mendiamkan kalian semua, berbuat sesuka hati memanfaatkan para ninja. Hal seperti itu tidak ada lagi, karena mereka sudah bekerja langsung di bawah perintahku!” Ia menapak turun lambat-lambat, menambah efek dramatis pada kata-katanya. “Kita memperoleh kemajuan besar melawan Tsuchinokuni berkat mereka! Tak lama lagi wilayah-wilayah baru akan tersedia untuk dieksplorasi … semua berkat para ninja. Oleh karena itu aku menganugerahkan status setara daimyo bagi pemimpinnya. Silakan maju, Nona Hokage.”

Hashirama menyibak kerumunan dengan mudah, lalu berjalan hingga dekat berhadapan dengan sang Kaisar. Selagi ia membungkuk memberi salam, bisikan-bisikan yang lebih keras merebak di mana-mana. Penuh kewaspadaan.

“Terima kasih telah bersedia hadir.” Nobutada maju untuk menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ucapannya tulus.

“Sayalah yang merasa terhormat telah diundang,” balas Hashirama diplomatis. “Tetapi saya juga harus minta maaf, saya sungguh tidak membawa apapun untuk dipersembahkan.”

“Oh itu bukan masalah, ini baru kali pertama….”

Cepat ia menambahkan, “Tapi jika Yang Mulia bisa memaafkan lantai aula yang rusak, saya berkenan menunjukkan sesuatu.”

Kedua mata Nobutada berbinar penasaran. “Tentu saja!”

“Terima kasih. Mohon Yang Mulia kembali duduk dahulu.”

Sementara sang Kaisar kembali ke kursi besarnya, Hashirama mundur beberapa langkah. Ia memindai sekeliling dengan cepat, memperkirakan ukuran ruang yang ia miliki dan skala kekuatan murni yang harus ia keluarkan. Sengaja ia menanti sampai semua bisik-bisik memudar, lalu menangkupkan jemarinya.

_Mokuton._

Lantai di belakangnya berderak, merekah, pecah. Seekor naga kayu sepanjang lima orang dewasa melesat keluar dari dalam bumi. Paruhnya yang serupa elang membuka penuh ancaman. Sekujur tubuhnya tersusun dari surai kayu, seluruhnya berdiri seperti bulu kucing yang marah. Ia mengitari tubuh sang Hokage, kepalanya diarahkan ke kedua sisi kerumunan bagai memindai musuh.

“Tahan!” Nobutada berteriak. “Jangan meninggalkan aula!” Namun, bukan kepada Hashirama. Para samurai telah siap menarik gagang pedang mereka. Hanya tidak jadi menghunus atas perintah sang Kaisar. Perintah keduanya jelas ditujukan kepada para undangan yang ketakutan.

Jika seekor mokuryuu mungil begini saja sudah membuat mereka nyaris terkencing-kencing, jelas mereka belum pernah melihat seorang shinobi sekaliber dirinya mengerahkan kekuatan penuhnya.

Si naga kayu meluncur ke kerumunan di sebelah kiri. Para tamu menjerit-jerit ketakutan, saling dorong menyingkir dari jalannya. Tak lama kemudian si naga kembali, moncongnya mendorong seseorang ke tengah aula.

Madara, dalam balutan kimono sekelam malam, meliriknya penuh tanya. Hashirama mendekatkan kepalanya untuk berbisik, “Tolong pinjamkan apimu,” lalu menambahkan, jauh lebih pelan, “ _Anata_.”

Tatapan Madara menghangat. Hashirama menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir selama ia berjalan mundur ke arah singgasana. Lelaki itu berbalik menghadapi mokuryuu-nya. Kini si naga berdiri pada kaki belakangnya, melingkar menjulang di atas kepala semua orang seolah siap menerkam Madara.

Segel-segel dibentuk, lalu bola api dimuntahkan dalam deru membahana. Begitu menyilaukan, seolah seseorang mencuri matahari dan menyimpannya di dalam aula kastel. Matahari yang menenggelamkan si naga kayu di dalam api yang menyala-nyala itu.

Tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari sulaman lambang kipas merah putih di punggung Madara. Timbul tenggelam di balik kibasan rambutnya.

Meski ukurannya yang begitu besar, api itu tidak keluar dari area yang telah dipagari anglo. Kobarannya hanya menyala selama beberapa detik. Usai padam, yang tersisa hanyalah arang raksasa berbentuk naga. Asap tipis keluar berdesis dari celah-celah surainya. Permukaan cokelatnya berganti hitam legam berkilauan.

Madara berjalan ke sisinya, sejenak memegangi tangan Hashirama dalam lindungan lengan panjang kimono mereka. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihat kekuatannya, dan katon barusan bukan kekuatan penuhnya. Namun, detak jantungnya tetap saja berdesir menggelenyarkan saraf.

Ia berbisik, “Cakramu gelisah, Hashi.”

Hashirama hanya mengangguk.

“...Wow.” Nobutada lambat-lambat berdiri. Tepuk tangannya memecah keheningan. “Astaga! Luar biasa! Ya ampun! Aku rela membetulkan aula ini setiap tahun kalau bisa melihat hal seperti ini lagi…!”

“Terima kasih,” balas Hashirama geli. “Tolong tunggu sampai dingin sebelum dipindahkan.”

“Tidak salah mereka menjulukimu sebagai sang dewi….” Nobutada duduk kembali, rasa takjub belum hilang dari wajahnya. “Dan Anda, Matsudaira bilang Anda ini iblis. Wah wah! Dunia memang sudah jauh berubah jika seorang dewi dan iblis sampai bekerja sama seperti ini!”

“Daimyo Matsudaira tidak salah. Reputasi kami memang menakutkan,” Madara merespons.

Seseorang bertepuk tangan riuh, yang langsung disambut orang-orang lainnya. Hashirama mengikuti Madara kembali ke deret tamunya, enggan kembali ke tempatnya yang semula. Mereka langsung menempati barisan terbelakang. Suara Kaisar hanya sayup-sayup terdengar.

“Ada apa?” Madara mengaitkan jemari mereka lagi di antara kedua lengan kimononya.

Ia menunjukkan wajah tersenyumnya. “Nggak ada apa-apa—”

“Nobuo, ya?”

Hashirama tidak menggeleng. “Aku … mau ganti baju dulu,” gumamnya saat kerumunan mulai bubar. “Kamu duluan saja.” Beberapa pelayan memandu tamu menuju dua buah pintu kecil yang membuka ke lorong besar.

“Hashi—”

Tangan mereka berpisah. Hashirama nyaris tak memerhatikan jalan, perhatiannya terfokus pada perjalanan kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Ketika ia sudah menutup pintu kamarnya, barulah ia sadar jantungnya berdebum begitu kencang.

Konyol. Dalam pertempuran ia bisa begitu tenang, padahal sewaktu-waktu ia bisa terluka parah. Kerabat-kerabatnya mengadu nyawa di sekeliling. Ada banyak hal yang menuntut perhatiannya pada saat bersamaan. Namun, ia bisa begitu tenang.

Sekarang, tangannya begitu gatal ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

Belum sehari semalam berlalu sejak ia tiba di sini, dan ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera kembali. Nobuo yang ia ingat dulu memang perisak dan perundung. Naif sekali ia mengira sifat-sifatnya sudah berubah setelah tumbuh dewasa.

Apanya yang _hanya menyentuh_.

Hashirama menanggalkan kimononya dengan gusar, lalu membuka-buka kotak yang terdiri dari beberapa laci. Masing-masing diisi oleh selembar kimono. Ia melipat pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan dan mengembalikannya ke laci teratas. Sebelum turun tadi, ia hanya asal mengambil saja. Laci-laci lainnya diisi kimono berwarna cerah, termasuk yang Mayuko paksakan kepadanya sebelum berangkat. Saat ini ia enggan memakai sesuatu yang begitu pucat dan terang….

Di laci terbawah tergeletak sehelai kimono hijau gelap.

Setelah merapikan diri, Hashirama mencapai aula pesta dengan bantuan arah seorang pelayan. Aula ini tiga kali lebih besar dari aula depan, dengan langit-langit yang begitu tinggi sampai tidak terlihat mata telanjang. Penginapan dan kantor Hokage di Konoha bisa dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Anglo besar diletakkan di tepian aula, sementara lentera-lentera yang tergantung pada tiang-tiang kurus diletakkan di tengah untuk penerangan. Bunyi alat musik petik mengalir indah mengiringi obrolan para tamu yang berseliweran di lantai aula. Bau masakan bercampur baur dengan wangi dupa dan wewangian. Jumlah orang yang berkumpul di sini jauh lebih banyak dari di aula tadi.

Ada banyak geisha dan oiran yang turut berbaur. Yang pertama melayani tetamu yang duduk di meja-meja pada tepi aula. Satunya turut dalam obrolan orang-orang. Lengan mereka dikalungkan pada lengan tamu-tamu pria. Semuanya memakai kimono mencolok dalam warna-warna pekat. Bahu para oiran yang ditampakkan berkilau seperti mutiara dalam cahaya lentera. Hiasan rambut mereka bertatahkan permata, berkelap-kelip setiap mereka menengokkan kepala.

Hashirama baru maju beberapa langkah mencari rupa-rupa yang mungkin ia kenali, ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil.

“Senju-san!”

Seorang lelaki muda berambut merah menghampiri, dengan seorang oiran berkimono ungu menggelayutinya. “Masih ingat aku? Enishi. Dulu main ke kampungmu.”

“Enishi-kun!” Hashirama menjabat tangannya. “Tentu saja aku ingat! Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?” tanyanya sambil meringis lebar. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat orang ini.

Jabatan tangannya sungguh kuat. Kulitnya kecokelatan, mungkin sering berlama-lama di bawah matahari. “Sangat baik! Aku sering lama melaut. Senang sekali bisa ikut Kakek ke sini. Banyak oiran cantiiiiik!” ujarnya, yang segera disambut kikik malu-malu si oiran. “Tapi! Tadi aku lihat di aula, naga dan api itu. Itu keren sekali! Baru kali ini aku melihat mokuton langsung, lho!”

“Oh, terima kasih—”

“Aku juga lihat,” seorang oiran lain berpakaian serba merah menimpali. “Ngintip sih tadi,” tambahnya.

Oiran pertama segera meliriknya seperti melihat anak kecil bandel. “Otsuyu!” tegurnya.

“Ninja pertama yang diundang sang Kaisar!” Salah satu daimyo muda bergabung dengan mereka. “Aku penasaran kemampuan apa saja yang bisa kaulakukan!”

Sementara Hashirama menjelaskan tentang mokuton-nya, lebih banyak tamu dan penghibur bergabung dengan kerumunan kecilnya. Enishi dan si daimyo akhirnya mundur, meninggalkan para perempuan dengannya.

“...Jadi kalau aku terluka sedikit saja, lukanya akan sembuh sendiri,” ia mengakhiri penjelasannya. Rasa haus merambat di tenggorokannya.

Enam perempuan di hadapannya tercenung.

Otsuyu, si oiran berbaju merah, berkomentar, “Seperti sihir ya….”

“Wow! Perempuan di keluarga Anda boleh ikut perang?” tanya yang lain bersemangat.

“Yang dewasa dan tidak hamil atau menyusui, ya.” Hashirama cepat-cepat menjawab sebelum orang lain bertanya lagi. “Tabu bagi perempuan hamil untuk mengangkat senjata.”

“Ooh…”

“Eh, eh.” Otsuyu mencuri perhatian semua orang, menoleh ke arah kiri kerumunan itu. “Bagaimana dengan ninja satunya? Laki-laki yang bisa membuat api itu…” Tatapannya kentara bergairah.

Hashirama mengikuti arah pandangannya dan menemukan Madara berdiri tidak jauh, berbincang dengan tiga anggota klan Uzumaki yang ia kenal baik.

“Bukankah itu tunangan Anda, Senju-san?” tanya seorang gadis bangsawan. Kipasnya terus ia gerak-gerakkan di dekat wajah. “Nobuo-kun dari klan Uzumaki itu?”

“...Katanya begitu.”

Pembicaraan mereka cukup baik, kalau menilik ekspresi Mito yang sesekali tertawa sopan. Susah menebak ekspresi Ashina karena tersembunyi kumis dan jenggot lebatnya. Dan Nobuo bersikap seolah tidak ada yang salah dalam kehidupannya.

“Bagaimana dengan rekan ninja Anda? Apa dia sudah punya istri?”

“Eh?” Atensi Hashirama segera kembali pada lingkaran obrolannya sendiri. Seorang oiran lain yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Mulutnya disembunyikan di balik lengan kimono, terkikik bersemangat.

“Saya dengar para ninja mengatur pernikahan berdasarkan kekuatan tempur mereka,” sambung si gadis bangsawan. “Jika Senju-san ditunangkan pada klan Uzumaki, mungkin Uchiha-san juga sudah....?”

“Ah ya, dia sudah punya istri,” jawab Hashirama cepat-cepat.

Kekecewaan melintas di ekspresi si oiran yang tadi bertanya.

“Istrinya luar biasa kuat seperti monster. Tinggi besar dan temperamental,” ia memberitahu mereka. “Semua orang takut kepadanya.”

“Seram ya,” celetuk Otsuyu. “Tapi pasti ninja yang hebat.”

“Memang.” Hashirama mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan. Ekspresi takjub yang seragam mewujud di wajah semua pendengarnya, kecuali seorang gadis yang terang-terangan membelalak ke arahnya.

“Pesta tahun ini lebih enak, ya,” komentar gadis lain dengan suara rendah kepada temannya. “Si Ukyo nggak hadir, sih….”

Pembicaraan beralih ke suasana pesta. Ia melepaskan diri dari para wanita itu, merasa cukup puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan ia mendekati Madara dan ketiga Uzumaki, tetapi cukup jauh sehingga mereka tidak melihatnya.

“...Pernikahan mereka tentu bisa dilakukan dalam waktu dekat!” Ashina tertawa renyah. “Nobuo akan harus pindah ke Konoha.”

“Saya sungguh sudah tidak sabar,” komentarnya sopan.

Pindah ke Konoha? Nobuo? Yang benar saja!

“Saya penasaran,” Madara berkata, “benarkah mereka berdua sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil?”

“Memang. Sudah tradisi di antara klan kami dan Senju untuk mempertahankan hubungan kekerabatan.” Ashina menyesap sake dari sebuah cawan. “Mengapa bertanya?”

“Hashi tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal ini. Saya sendiri tidak pernah mendengar sampai Tobirama keceplosan sebulan lalu.”

“Yah, tidak semua hal diumumkan ke mana-mana.” Nobuo mengangkat bahu.

“Sungguh sayang sekali,” Madara melanjutkan, “karena klan kami sudah melamarnya beberapa waktu lalu.”

Air muka kedua pria itu berubah seketika, walau begitu sedikit. Mito ternganga.

“Klan Uchiha?” tanyanya.

“Siapa yang kauajukan menikahinya—” tawa Ashina lepas. “Siapa di antara klanmu yang sepadan menjadi pendamping sang dewi—?”

“Siapa lagi?” Madara tersenyum lebar. “Tentu saja saya sendiri.”

“Sang iblis!” seru Nobuo keras-keras. “Sungguh bertolak belakang. Klan Senju pasti keberatan.”

“Tapi sang dewi tidak keberatan.”

Hashirama melangkah ke dalam lingkaran mereka, langsung menyelipkan tangan ke siku Madara. Ia mengangguk menyapa pada Mito, yang cepat menguasai diri setelah kaget melihatnya datang. Mata Ashina menyipit. Ujung-ujung mulut Nobuo menegang.

Madara menyeringai.

“Kurasa kita perlu menyapa Yang Mulia dulu.” Hashirama merapatkan lengan pria itu ke tubuhnya sendiri.

“Baiklah. Mari,” Madara memohon diri kepada lawan bicaranya, lalu membawa Hashirama menjauh menuju tepi aula.

Ada pintu kecil yang membuka ke taman temaram. Ditariknya lengan Madara ke sana.

“Keluar. Sebentar.”

Ia tidak mempertanyakan permintaan Hashirama. Suhu di luar jauh lebih dingin, karenanya mereka tidak berjalan terlalu jauh. Keriuhan pesta masih terdengar di balik sesemakan tinggi tempat mereka berdiri. Seseorang di dalam sedang membacakan puisi pendek penuh penghayatan keras-keras.

_Rembulan indah_  
_Benderang di angkasa_  
_Aku bersamamu_

Hashirama melepaskan pegangannya. “Aku nggak menyangka….”

“Ya.” Madara memeluknya dari belakang. “Ashina tadi mengira-ngira apakah Uchiha sudah cukup jinak untuk dijadikan besan. Jadi aku harus bilang soal itu.”

“Mengapa dia ingin tahu…?”

“Menikahkan cucu atau cicitnya dengan Uchiha, barangkali.” Madara mendengus sebal.

Kegelisahan di batinnya perlahan surut seiring dengan beralihnya fokus Hashirama pada tarikan napas Madara yang teratur. Bau cemaranya berbaur dengan harum sesemakan di sekitar mereka.

“Apa kamu keberatan aku sudah bilang…?”

“Nggak. Nggak sama sekali.” Hashirama menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Aku nggak ingin sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Kita harus jujur kepada adik-adik kita juga.”

“Izuna sudah tahu,” balasnya. “Yang jadi masalah itu Tobirama.”

Pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum ia berangkat di kuburan lama Senju menyeruak ke dalam benaknya. “Mungkin … akan lebih baik jika aku memandang soal pertunangan ini sebagai masalah pribadi, bukannya urusan satu klan.”

“Memang seharusnya begitu.” Sentuhannya berlama-lama di abdomen Hashirama. “Mau masuk sekarang?”

Namun, setibanya di pintu mereka sudah disambut oleh seorang pelayan. “Yang Mulia sudah menunggu Anda berdua di ruangan privat untuk makan malam bersama para daimyo.”

Nyanyian merdu mengiringi mereka selama melintasi aula. Madara mencoba mencari-cari sumber suaranya, tetapi keramaian membuatnya sulit menemukan apa yang ia cari.

“Semua musisi di pesta ini berasal dari distrik hiburan ibukota,” si pelayan menjelaskan tanpa diminta. “Hanya segelintir yang terbaiknya.”

“...Begitu.”

“Jika Tuan dan Nona Hokage berkenan mendengarkan lebih lama, mereka masih tinggal di sini selama Kaisar berdiam.”

Mereka melalui panggung kecil tempat para musisi tampil. Penyanyinya seorang wanita paruh baya. Suaranya mendayu-dayu mendaraskan balada. Pemain koto dan shakuhachi-nya semua wanita muda. Ekspresi mereka sejalan dengan lirik lagu itu.

Madara tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari panggung sampai mereka masuk ke ruangan pribadi.

* * *

 

 

Meja kecil di hadapannya diisi setidaknya sepuluh piring dan mangkuk. Sebuah kompor kecil di sudut menyangga mangkuk keramik berisi sup umbi, tahu dan akar teratai. Asapnya harum menguar begitu tutupnya dibukakan pelayan. Semangkuk makanan laut terletak di sisi kanan tangannya. Isinya irisan ikan mentah putih, jingga dan merah— termasuk tuna yang tadi dipamerkan Ashina, ditambah seekor udang merah besar yang masih berkepala. Dua buah mangkuk kecil diisi dengan acar mentimun dan jahe, serta potongan rumput laut. Mangkuk lainnya berisi chawanmushi. Piring di tengah meja berisi tempura sayuran. Kompor kecil satunya dihuni oleh semangkuk nabe. Hashirama menemukan jamur-jamur enoki langsing berenang dalam kuah yang menggelegak, maka ke sanalah ia mencelupkan sumpitnya terlebih dahulu.

Ia baru menyadari betapa lapar dirinya. Nasi dan sepotong tebal ikan panggang lenyap dalam hitungan menit, disusul oleh segulung telur dadar dan parutan lobak. Ia tidak berhenti makan sampai seorang pelayan menghampirinya dari belakang untuk menuangkan sake. Mulutnya terlalu penuh untuk menolak.

“Air saja untuk kami berdua,” kata Madara yang duduk di kanannya. Ia tersenyum simpul menyesap airnya.

Hashirama susah payah menelan kunyahannya. “Ada apa?”

Ia menggeleng. “Kamu cuma kelihatan senang sekali.”

Makanan sebanyak ini, ketika ia tak lagi makan untuk dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak senang? Shinobi sepertinya bahkan tidak pernah makan makanan semewah ini. Ular sawah adalah makanan standar bagi shinobi dalam misi di belantara. Bahkan di Konoha atau di kampung lamanya, daging kering dan jawawut lebih sering mengisi perut mereka.

Ia melanjutkan makan lebih lambat, pendengarannya menangkap potongan percakapan para daimyo. Yang membuatnya agak lega, Uzumaki Ashina tidak turut makan dalam ruangan itu. Meja-meja kecil disusun dalam bentuk persegi panjang. Kaisar duduk di kepala ruangan, diapit oleh Shigenobu sang samurai dan seorang wanita bangsawan dengan tatanan rambut rumit— satu-satunya wanita selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Hashirama duduk di sisi kanan wanita ini, Akiko namanya, permaisuri Nobutada.

Hashirama baru saja menggigit irisan tuna mentah yang kenyal berlemak ketika ia menyadari tatapan sang Permaisuri kepadanya. Ujung luar matanya yang disepuh kemerahan tertarik ke sisi ketika ia tersenyum.

“Senju-sama tampaknya suka dengan hidangan kami,” komentarnya.

“Semuanya enak sekali!” Hashirama membalas setelah menelan tunanya sambil mengambil okra goreng.

Sang Permaisuri tertawa sopan. Isi mangkuk-mangkuknya sendiri tidak banyak tersentuh. Ia memakan chawanmushi-nya dalam gerakan lambat, tetapi anggun.

“...Infanteri?”

Suara Nobutada menarik perhatiannya. Hashirama menajamkan pendengaran pada pembicaraan kedua pria di ujung ruang.

“Pasukan yang … ah, kurang terlatih tetapi ditempatkan di garis depan. Bagus untuk memecah musuh tanpa mengorbankan prajurit yang lebih ahli.” Shigenobu melirik ke arahnya. “Ini strategi standar peperangan ninja. Infanteri, atau anak-anak, yang selamat mendapat pengalaman berharga dari garis depan.”

Separuh okranya lepas dari jepitan sumpit.

Seluruh urusan dengan Nobuo tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia di sini tidak hanya untuk berurusan dengan klan Uzumaki, tetapi juga mengemban tugasnya sebagai Hokage.

“Hee, begitu ya?” Nobutada ganti menatapnya.

“Yang Mulia.” Hashirama meletakkan sumpitnya mendatar di atas mangkuk nasi yang kosong. “Perihal perang dengan Tsuchinokuni … bersediakah Yang Mulia mengusulkan perdamaian?”

Obrolan di seluruh ruangan bagai sirna untuk mendengarkannya.

Nobutada beringsut sedikit di bantalnya. “Perdamaian untuk apa? Bukankah pasukan kita— pasukan Anda, sedang di atas angin? Pertempuran demi pertempuran dimenangkan dengan mudah. Seharusnya tidak butuh waktu selama ini buat menembus sampai ibukotanya.”

“Pasukan Tsuchi masih pakai strategi infanteri,” tambah Shigenobu. “Seharusnya tidak susah melawan mereka.” Senyumannya meremehkan. “Anak-anak mereka itu hanya umpan, bukan?”

Dada Hashirama mendadak sesak. Ia meneguk airnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Tidak berada di garis depan mungkin jauh lebih buruk. Yang mati bertumbangan di benaknya adalah anak-anak tak berwajah, semua menyandang lambang desa musuh.

Ia tetap membunuh mereka. Bukan dengan ayunan pedang atau mokuton, melainkan dengan goresan pena persetujuannya di atas kertas putih.

“Mengerahkan kekuatan penuh melawan sekumpulan anak-anak itu sia-sia,” didengarnya Madara angkat suara. “Jika anak-anak yang mati, cepat atau lambat semua orang akan musnah. Karena itu kami tidak lagi mengirim anak ke medan perang.”

Hashirama melirik penuh terima kasih kepadanya.

“Iya, tapi anak-anak Tsuchi, ini,” Nobutada bersikeras. “Lebih sedikit ninja Tsuchi, lebih bagus buat kita. Lebih bagus buat kalian.”

“Konoha berdiri karena kami berdua tidak ingin melihat anak-anak mati terbunuh lagi.” Madara tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya. “Hipokrit jika kami membiarkan hal serupa terjadi pada lawan kami.”

Shigenobu berseru, “Lebih baik membunuh musuh sebelum mereka menjadi terlalu mematikan!”

“Jauh lebih menyenangkan bertarung melawan prajurit yang terlatih daripada anak ingusan, bukan?”

“Dari sudut pandang kami, itu yang lebih efisien, Uchiha-san.” Daimyo bertubuh besar yang duduk tepat di seberang Madara angkat bicara. “Dalam beberapa tahun mereka akan kehabisan pasukan. Kita menang mudah.” Ia mengangkat cawan sakenya kepada sang Kaisar.

“Terima kasih, Taneyuki,” balas Nobutada. “Tentunya jika Hinokuni bisa ekspansi ke barat laut lebih jauh, lebih banyak sumber daya untuk kita semua. Lebih banyak orang yang hidupnya bisa kita sokong, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mendukung rencanaku.”

Kekehan serak datang dari beberapa meja di sisi kanan Madara. “Mungkin Konoha tidak sekuat yang kita semua pikirkan. Mereka sebenarnya sudah lembek.”

“Matsudaira-san memang berlidah tajam!” seru seorang daimyo muda sambil tertawa kencang.

Madara sudah bersiap menyela, tetapi tatapannya berserobok dengan Hashirama, dan niatnya tampak surut. Atau, begitulah yang wanita itu kira.

“Mungkin semua daimyo di sini belum pernah maju sendiri ke medan perang.” Suara Madara rendah berbahaya. “Anda jelas tidak bisa mengerti seperti apa kondisi di garis depan. Yang bisa Anda lakukan hanya bersantai dan makan hasil jerih payah ratusan orang … yang rela mati diperdaya agar kita bisa menikmati sajian malam ini.”

“Lancang! Sudah diundang pun mulutmu masih sekotor lumpur!”

Kaisar sendiri mengabaikan keributan itu. Kedua matanya malah berkilau penuh ketertarikan. Ia menonton keributan yang terjadi dengan bersemangat.

“Senju-sama,” suara sang Permaisuri yang jernih menyela, “maukah Anda berjalan-jalan bersamaku?”

Hashirama tak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan. Permaisuri Akiko membawanya lewat jalan lain di dalam istana, tidak lewat aula pesta. Mereka melalui lorong-lorong penuh karya seni, hanya sesekali berhenti untuk mengagumi ukiran atau lukisan. Di sini ia baru menyadari tangannya berkeringat dingin, dan degup jantungnya tak karuan. Mengalihkan fokusnya ke karya-karya seni membantunya menenangkan diri.

“Bagaimana kalau besok siang kita minum teh dan makan apel bersama-sama dengan istri daimyo lainnya?” ia menawarkan ketika mereka tiba di tangga yang menuju ke kamar Hashirama. “Aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu.”

“Tentu saja. Saya bersedia.”

“Sampai besok, Senju-sama.”

Hashirama menemukan seteko air panas baru telah diletakkan di meja dalam kamarnya. Ia meminum segelas rebusan herbal, mengunci pintu-pintu dengan mokuton-nya, lalu tidur tanpa repot-repot berganti pakaian.

Ia kembali memimpikan padang rumput yang sama lagi, lengkap dengan dua purnama yang terus menatapnya sampai pagi.

* * *

 

 

“Kakak.”

Ada sesuatu yang retak di dalam hatinya mendengar panggilan itu meluncur menembus bunyi-bunyian malam. Panggilan yang sudah ribuan kali ia dengar sejak adik tertuanya belajar berbicara.

Kakinya berhenti mendaki, melawan gravitasi untuk separuh membalikkan tubuh.

Tuduhan mewujud dalam merah kelam iris mata Tobirama. Lengannya terlipat di dada. Hashirama memilih menghadapi rumput-rumput pendek.

“Bukannya … titik penjagaanmu jauh dari sini?”

“Pembawa pesan Inuzuka bilang ada sebuah gumpalan cakra raksasa masif terlacak di utara. Kekuatannya setara … lebih dari seratus shinobi biasa.” Kata-katanya sedingin bilah pedang. “Aku melacak Kakak untuk menyampaikan itu.”

“Arahnya?”

“Diam saja. Diperkirakan jika dia mengarah ke selatan, dia bisa mencapai kita dalam waktu tidak sampai satu jam.”

Namun, seekor bijuu cenderung menghindari pemukiman. Serangan bijuu terhitung jarang terjadi, dan jika ya pasti diikuti anomali di sekitar alam. Tidak ada yang janggal dalam malam berawan ini. Udara akan semakin dingin malam hari, tidak baik bagi yang bertubuh lemah untuk keluar di udara terbuka.

“Tambah penjaga di lingkar luar,” perintahnya. “Laksanakan evakuasi jika bijuu itu sedikit saja bergerak ke arah kita.”

“Ke mana?”

“Ke balik tebing.” Dada Hashirama naik-turun cepat. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. “Aku … akan kutinggalkan mokubunshin untuk memantau kondisi kampung.” Jika ada sesuatu terjadi, mokubunshin-nya saja sudah cukup.

“Jadi Kakak mau pergi.”

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia mengangguk. “Aku akan kembali secepatnya—”

“Ada bijuu mau menyerang kampung kita dan Kakak memilih pergi?”

“Cuma sebentar, Tobirama—”

“Ngapain?”

“Izuna.”

“Demi rikudou sennin,” Tobirama menggeram. Pelindung wajahnya ia lepaskan untuk mengusap peluh di dahinya. “Kenapa Kakak malah memikirkan musuh di saat begini? Kakak masih terus saja memprioritaskan Madara daripada keluarga sendiri! Kakak ini pemimpin klan Senju, bukan Uchiha!”

Hashirama mengeratkan pegangannya pada buntalan obat yang ia curi. “Bukan—”

“Kakak tahu pergi ke sana sama saja bunuh diri!” lanjutnya. Pelindung wajahnya berkelontang memantul di bebatuan. “Apa Madara menghipnotis Kakak pakai genjutsu?”

Hashirama balas berseru, “Aku harus menyelamatkan Izuna—” Wanita itu maju, berniat meraih bahu adiknya. Namun, Tobirama menampik kasar tangannya.

“Mereka masih ada penyembuh, Kak.”

“Tapi lukanya separah itu—”

“Izuna bukan siapa-siapa bagi kita! Ayo pulang!”

“Tobirama, _hentikan_!”

Udara bergetar dengan cakra murni. Tobirama seketika melesat mundur, gigi-giginya mengertak. Sebuah kunai bermarka khusus langsung siap di genggamannya. Mereka berhadapan layaknya lawan di pertempuran.

Ia merilekskan tubuhnya, tetapi masih gemetaran karena efek dari ledakan energinya barusan. Skalanya kecil untuk ukuran cakra yang biasa ia keluarkan, tetapi yang mengejutkannya adalah ini refleks atas respons Tobirama.

Darah dagingnya sendiri, orang yang paling ia percayai….

“Jangan….” Hashirama memulai dengan berat hati, “tolong jangan mencegahku lagi. Jangan susul aku.”

Markah hiraishin di tulang punggungnya menggelitik. Lebih baik mencegahnya muncul mendadak di hadapan Madara.

Adiknya berdecih dan bergeming. Sikap tubuhnya tidak lagi siap meluncurkan serangan.

“Aku pasti kembali.”

Tobirama masih membelalak.

“Nanti, Tobirama. Aku janji.” Hashirama perlahan mundur, mengupas mokubunshin dari tubuhnya sendiri, lalu berbalik dan lari.

* * *

 

 

“Tapi bagaimana caranya menyegel makhluk sebesar bijuu?”

Hashirama menyumpit butiran nasi di mangkuknya satu persatu. Ia terbangun dengan kepala pusing sebelum fajar. Seorang pelayan telah memanaskan air mandi untuknya. Ia berpapasan dengan Mito usai mandi berendam, yang mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Menunya sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan hidangan semalam, tetapi nafsu makannya belum juga kembali. Mito setidaknya mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan penjelasan fuuinjutsu.

“Aku berusaha memadukan perintah penyegelan makhluk hidup, tetapi mereka sendiri juga cakra murni.” Mito meletakkan sumpitnya dengan rapi. “Tidak mungkin juga kita menyegelnya di dalam gulungan kertas biasa. Tidak akan muat.”

“Kandang raksasa?” Hashirama mengusulkan. “Dulu aku mengatasi Yonbi hanya dengan mokujin. Tetapi itu tidak permanen. Kandang pun … bisa rusak kapan saja.”

“Kamu satu-satunya yang punya kemampuan menahan bijuu seorang diri. Kalau kamu tidak ada di tempat—”

“Ya. aku mengerti.” Hashirama menghela napas dalam-dalam, enggan mengungkit perihal dua tahun lalu. “Bagaimana dengan perisai cakra berskala besar? Shinobi tanpa jumlah cakra sebanyak diriku … jika ada sepuluh, dua puluh orang, pasti bisa melakukannya, ‘kan?”

“Mm. Teknisnya bisa.” Mito menumpuk mangkuk-mangkuk kosongnya, lalu membuka sebuah buku catatan kecil. Ia mencoret-coret penuh semangat. “Aku cukup menuliskan rumus mentah pada beberapa gulungan. Siapapun bisa menggunakannya cukup dengan memberi cakra pada kertasnya. Masalahnya … si bijuu bisa berlama-lama betah berusaha menjebol perisainya. Sebanyak apapun pendiri perisai, mereka bisa lelah juga.”

Maka penyegelan adalah solusi yang lebih baik. Masalahnya adalah wadahnya. Mereka telah mencoret kemungkinan membuat wadah mokuton. Hashirama enggan membuat Konoha terlalu tergantung kepadanya. Bijuu itu bisa disegel di bawah tanah, dalam lindungan perisai yang membatasi ruang geraknya, tetapi jika ia menghantam permukaan tanah maka desa akan dilanda gempa bumi. Sesuatu yang terbuat dari cakra murni mustahil dilenyapkan. Pasti akan kembali mewujud suatu saat nanti. Mustahil menghancurkan mereka secara permanen.

Buku catatan Mito ditutup cukup keras untuk menarik atensinya. “Omong-omong, Hashirama. Soal semalam itu … apa yang dikatakan Uchiha-san….”

“Soal lamaran itu?”

Mito mengangguk. Ekspresinya campuran cemas dan lelah.

“Madara berkata jujur. Ia melamarku secara pribadi. Aku bahkan tidak bilang siapapun.” Hashirama mengetukkan jemarinya.

“Mengapa diterima?” Wanita berambut merah itu menepuk dahinya.

“Tidak ada yang memberitahuku aku sudah bertunangan. Aku tidak punya alasan menolaknya.”

“Ya, tapi dia itu … _Uchiha_.”

“Terus kenapa kalau dia Uchiha?”

Sepupunya mengerang, kepalanya ditundukkan. “Klan iblis, ingat?”

“Kamu, Nobuo dan Kakek Ashina kemarin mengobrol dengannya.” Hashirama mencondongkan tubuh. “Bagaimana kesannya? Apa dia sungguh seperti iblis?”

Kedua bahunya menurun. “...Tidak juga. Tapi, yang di aula itu lain ceritanya.”

“Hm?”

“Belum pernah kami melihat katon sekaliber itu.”

Hashirama menyesap kuah supnya yang dingin perlahan-lahan. “Cuma dia shinobi terkuat di Konoha selain Tobirama. Bukannya memilih pasangan sesuai kekuatan itu sudah tradisi di antara shinobi?”

“Paman Butsuma yang tidak ingin kamu tahu….”

“Kamu bisa saja memberitahuku lewat surat.”

“Aku juga dilarang.” Mito mengosongkan teko tehnya. “Tolong tanya Kakek saja alasannya, Hashirama.” Ia pergi tak lama kemudian, berkata ada jadwal ikebana dengan sepupu-sepupunya.

Perutnya terisi penuh, tetapi tubuhnya tetap terasa lemas. Masih ada waktu sebelum janjinya dengan sang Permaisuri, maka Hashirama berjalan-jalan sendirian di taman untuk menjelajahi semua bagian yang semalam ia lihat dari balkonnya. Ketika ia tiba di taman batu, sudah ada pria lain di sana. Rambutnya merah tergerai sampai pinggang, tempat sehelai kain putih terikat erat.

“Hashirama-san.”

“Nobuo. Pagi.”

“Aku ingin tanya sesuatu,” katanya. Nadanya jauh lebih berhati-hati dibandingkan kemarin. Namun, Hashirama belum lupa kejadian semalam.

“Kalau kau ingin tanya soal lamaran Madara— ya, ia melamarku,” ujarnya cepat-cepat. “Aku menerimanya.”

Alisnya menurun. “Apa aku sungguh tidak punya kesempatan?”

“Sama sekali tidak.”

“...Kehendak klan masih di atas kehendakmu. Ingat itu.”

Sebelum kekesalannya membubung, Hashirama pamit. Ia menemukan lorong penuh bonsai yang terawat rapi, betah untuk mengamatinya satu persatu. Semuanya disusun dalam dua jalur rak atas dan bawah. Ia sedang berlutut memerhatikan sebuah pot panjang berisi pohon yang belum pernah ia lihat ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

“Kurasa Hashirama sudah pergi.” Suara Nobuo.

Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

“Kaudengar dia tadi,” suara seorang wanita menimpali, kentara resah. “Kau nggak punya kesempatan. Aku lihat sendiri bagaimana nona itu menatap si ninja semalam. Itu bukan tatapan antarteman.”

“Mereka belum menikah. Kakek sudah menyurati tetua Senju—”

“Kaudengar dia tadi!” ulang wanita itu tak sabaran. “Tunangan rahasiamu mencintai lelaki lain! Aku tahu dia cantik jelita, tubuhnya juga indah, tapi menengok dirimu pun tidak!”

“Mayuri—!”

“Setelah bertahun-tahun kaubilang dia itu kunoichi buruk rupa yang sudah tidur dengan seribu lelaki!”

Tamparan. Jeritan.

“Kenapa memilih kunoichi itu?” raung Mayuri emosional. “Mereka serendah bandit, lebih rendah dari petani—”

“Status Hokage-nya sama dengan daimyo, tahu,” sergah Nobuo, kedengarannya susah payah menjaga volume suaranya.

“Oh,” Mayuri bereaksi sengit. “Semalam dia sendiri bilang di depan mukaku si ninja itu sudah beristri. Mereka pasti berselingkuh! Demi dewa, dia pasti nggak perawan!”

Balasannya dingin. “Kamu juga tidak, dan kamu bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma anak samurai cacat.”

Sunyi. Sebuah isakan pecah, disusul langkah-langkah gusar ke arah berlawanan.

“Cewek gila….” Umpatan Nobuo terlontar sebelum pria itu juga pergi menjauh.

Hashirama masih berlutut di hadapan bonsai pohon berbatang keperakan. Ia sungguh ingin segera pulang.

* * *

 

 

Mereka akhirnya bersua di sebuah taman dengan danau kecil berisi koleksi ikan koi Kaisar. Hashirama menceritakan semua yang ia alami sejak makan malam sampai peristiwa beberapa menit lalu. Madara menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah sang Permaisuri dan Hashirama pergi meninggalkan para pria.

“Mereka merendahkan Konoha,” katanya separuh berbisik. Lengan bawahnya yang tidak tertutupi pakaian menegang penuh emosi. Cuaca hari ini membuat rambutnya kembali dikuncir. “Tak satupun sungguh-sungguh pernah mencicipi suasana perang yang nyata. Shigenobu hanya memanas-manasi keadaan....”

“Mm,” Hashirama menggumam tak jelas, menyaksikan ikan-ikan bersisik perak dan merah berseliweran dekat tepi danau. Ekor-ekor mereka berkecipak riuh. Di bawah bayangan jembatan yang terentang menghubungkan kedua sisi daratan, terdapat lebih banyak lagi ikan.

“...Hashi?”

“Aku….” Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sehingga rambutnya menutupi separuh wajah. “Aku ingin pulang.”

“Tidak bisa.”

Hashirama menoleh tajam. Madara tampak serius.

“Apa kamu betah di sini?”

“Bukan … ada sesuatu yang harus kucari tahu.”

“Soal apa…?”

Perhatian mereka teralihkan. Di seberang kolam, serombongan orang melewati jalan setapak yang membelah taman. Hashirama mengenali ketiga wanita dari pesta semalam, para musisi yang bermain di panggung aula. Di belakang mereka, beberapa pelayan mengangkut kotak-kotak yang tampaknya berisi peralatan musik untuk tampil. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol diselingi tawa.

“Hokage-sama.”

Hashirama mendapati seorang pelayan lain sudah muncul di belakangnya. Ia memberi hormat, dan berkata, “Yang Mulia Permaisuri sudah menanti Anda di punjung. Saya akan mengantar Anda.”

“Ya— sebentar….” Ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk pamit kepada Madara. Namun, pria itu tidak ada di sisinya.

Ia sudah ada di seberang, berbicara pada ketiga musisi itu. Hashirama terpikir untuk turut ke seberang, tetapi ia mengenakan senyuman hangat yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya.

Ada sensasi aneh merebak di abdomennya.

“Anda ditunggu, Hokage-sama.”

Hashirama tidak paham mengapa hal itu sangat mengganggunya. Madara yang dulu sungguh enggan berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Seharusnya kemajuan ini bagus dan membuatnya senang, ‘kan?

Pikirannya terus dipenuhi hal ini sampai ia tidak menyadari mereka telah tiba di punjung lebar tempat beberapa wanita duduk melingkar. Karangan-karangan bunga tinggi di dalam vas berderet di ujung. Tampaknya tadi ada sesi ikebana.

“Senju-sama, selamat datang!” sang Permaisuri menyambutnya. Pakaiannya sekuning mawar yang tumbuh merambat mengelilingi pagar punjung. “Kemari, duduklah di sebelahku.” Ia menepukkan tangan pada sebuah bantal kosong di sisinya.

Secangkir teh hijau jernih dan sepiring kecil potongan buah segera dihidangkan ke hadapannya. Sebelum Hashirama sempat mencicipi, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh gelak tawa. Ada anak-anak yang saling kejar di sekitar mereka. Dua di antaranya sangat mirip.

“Mereka … kembar, ya?” tanyanya.

“Yang berlari ke sini?” Permaisuri bertanya balik. “Bukan, tapi mereka memang kakak beradik. Cucu Matsudaira-san.”

Salah satu wanita di punjung menyambut keduanya. Dari dekat, terlihat perbedaan jelas di wajah dan tinggi tubuh mereka. Orang mana pun tidak akan mengira mereka kembar. Kedua anak itu menjatuhkan kerikil ke pangkuan ibunya, yang menerimanya dengan ungkapan terima kasih antusias.

“Mereka selalu saja membawakanku hadiah begini,” ujarnya setelah kedua anak itu berlari pergi. Ia segera menyadari tambahan terbaru di antara tetamu. “Anda pasti Senju-san. Ayah sering membicarakan Anda. Saya Yumi.”

Satu persatu wanita lainnya mulai memperkenalkan diri. Semuanya istri, ibu, atau putri para daimyo. Usia mereka bervariasi, ada yang masih remaja sampai yang sudah memiliki beberapa helai rambut kelabu di sanggulnya. Satu-dua wajah ia kenali dari pesta semalam. Meski tersenyum, jelas ada keraguan dan hal lain tersembunyi di balik ekspresi mereka.

“Suamiku sudah banyak bercerita tentang Anda dan kehidupan ninja di Konoha dari kunjungannya dulu,” Permaisuri Akiko berkata, memusatkan semua atensi kepada dirinya. “Berkenankah Anda menceritakannya lagi? Teman-temanku ingin mendengarnya langsung. Kurasa suamiku juga telah melewatkan banyak detail menarik.”

Suasana terasa berat. Hashirama menyadari mereka semua pasti sudah menyaksikan pertunjukan kecilnya dan Madara di aula depan kastel. Dalam suasana normal, wanita-wanita bangsawan ini mungkin lebih memilih menghindari bersua dengannya daripada harus menundukkan diri di bawah kekuatan luar biasa dan tak dikenal.

“Ninja perempuan yang kami tahu— para kunoichi,” wanita dengan rambut kelabu, ibu Daimyo Watanabe, angkat bicara, “menyamar sebagai penghibur. Oiran, geisha. Semacamnya. Kadang saya senewen setiap almarhum suamiku pergi ke distrik hiburan Hanamaru.” Tawa gugup merebak di kalangan wanita dewasa. “Saya takut beliau kenapa-kenapa,” tambahnya.

“Ah, ya. Itu tidak salah. Kunoichi umumnya menyaru di tengah masyarakat biasa untuk mengumpulkan informasi,” Hashirama menjelaskan. “Tapi saya tidak dibesarkan menjadi kunoichi. Almarhum ayahku tahu saya punya cakra yang kuat, jadi beliau mengatur perjodohan supaya klan kami….”

“Oooh,” ujar mereka serempak.

“Sama. Saya juga,” kata Akiko.

“Sungguh?” Hashirama mengerjapkan mata.

“Itu umum sekali di kalangan bangsawan, Senju-san,” wanita lain mengiyakan. “Dijodohkan, lalu nanti hidup begini-begini saja. Melahirkan, menyusui, menyapih … semua sembari menjaga agar suami-suami tidak keseringan tidur di pangkuan penghibur.”

“Tahu urusan suami saja tidak. Bikin pusing, sih.”

Jika mokuton-nya tidak pernah bangkit dan ia dikirim ke Uzushio untuk dinikahi Nobuo, apakah nasibnya akan seperti ini juga?

Keterkejutannya disela oleh alunan musik dari punjung sebelah. Dua musisi perempuan muda yang tadi bersua dengannya di seberang danau koi memetik shakuhachi dan koto masing-masing.

Ke mana musisi satunya?

“Hashirama-sama, ayo lanjutkan ceritanya,” pinta seorang gadis. “Rumah Anda itu seperti apa?”

Ia memulai tuturannya dengan kampung lama Senju. Tentang pohon-pohon raksasanya yang sering ia panjati. Tentang para nenek dan bibi yang sabar mengajarinya mengumpulkan tanaman hutan. Tentang ibunya—

“...Ibuku dibunuh bandit waktu umurku tujuh tahun.”

“Oh dewa….”

Sang Permaisuri menepuk bahunya penuh simpati. Hashirama menangkapnya sebagai sinyal untuk melanjutkan lagi.

“Lalu waktu umurku dua belas … aku kehilangan dua adikku.”

Kawarama yang begitu bangga dipercaya memanggul senjata. Itama yang mempertanyakan dendam.

Kawarama yang tak lagi utuh. Itama yang habis melawan empat shinobi dewasa sendirian.

“...Apa mereka dibunuh bandit juga, Senju-sama?”

Pertanyaan Matsudaira Yumi menarik dirinya kembali ke punjung. Hashirama menggeleng. “Bukan, mereka gugur dalam perang.”

“Tunggu dulu, mereka adik termuda Anda, ‘kan?” tanya Yumi lagi. “Setahuku ninja tidak berperang di perkampungan…? Hanya di tempat yang jauh dari sawah dan desa?”

“Anak-anak shinobi yang berusia empat tahun sudah sering diikutsertakan bertempur. Adik-adikku.…”

Salah satu anak Yumi sudah kembali ke punjung. Ibunya segera memangku anak itu dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

“...Seumuran dia waktu meninggal.”

“Jadi selama ini—!”

Ibu Daimyo Watanabe membelalak pada gadis remaja yang tiba-tiba berteriak itu. Si gadis langsung berusaha membuat dirinya lebih kecil di antara dua wanita yang mengapitnya.

Hashirama mempererat pegangannya pada cangkir teh yang hangat untuk mengenyahkan rasa tidak nyaman yang tumbuh di benaknya. “Perseteruan para daimyo yang menyewa tenaga klan-klan shinobi memakan korban anak-anak.”

“Tetapi para ninja dewasa sendiri yang menyuruh mereka bertempur, bukan?”

“Benar, Watanabe-san. Karena itu saya berniat menghentikan praktik ini. Setelah saya menjadi kepala klan, keluarga saya tidak lagi mengirim anak-anak berperang. Begitu juga Konoha saat ini.”

“Kejam sekali….”

Tatapan cemas bertukar di atas meja. Hashirama belum lupa apa yang terjadi ketika makan malam kemarin. Ia melirik ke sebelah kiri. Emosi sang Permaisuri tidak bisa ditebak.

“Hinokuni telah menghentikan pengiriman prajurit anak-anak, tetapi Tsuchi masih melakukannya.”

“Kita yang membunuhi mereka,” tambah Permaisuri Akiko.

Seseorang memekik tertahan. Hashirama mengunyah jeruk yang telah dikupaskan.

Jika para daimyo tak bisa membujuk Nobutada untuk mengubah jalannya perang, mungkin para wanita di meja ini yang bisa melakukannya.

Meski ia tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang mereka butuhkan. Atau apakah mereka akan berhasil….

Iringan shakuhachi dan koto di punjung sebelah menghentak nada final. Sirna.

* * *

 

 

Kedua pipinya sakit ditebas angin malam. Mokuryuu-nya meluncur membelah padang rumput, tubuhnya terlingkupi genjutsu tipis yang menyarukannya dengan kegelapan. Begitu lanskap berubah gersang tak berumput, ia melepas naganya.

Langit mulai berawan. Bintang-bintang tidak lagi bisa digunakan sebagai panduan. Hashirama menajamkan semua indranya, bahkan berusaha melacak dengan cakra. Kemampuannya jelas di bawah Tobirama, tetapi ia tahu sedikit dasarnya.

Ada satu petunjuk, sebuah jejak tipis yang mengarah ke barat. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, semakin jelas bahwa ini jejak cakra Uchiha. Cakranya sendiri ia tekan, enggan memberitahukan keberadaannya kepada siapapun yang awas.

Kilat menyambar, sekilas menerangi punggung-punggung bukit setajam deretan gigi beruang di cakrawala. Hashirama merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia belum pernah menjalani misi sendirian. Mengapa ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang bentang alam di sekitar perkampungan Uchiha? Setengah hari perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki atau berlari? Berapa lama waktu yang ia persingkat dengan mokuryuu-nya? Sudah seberapa dekat—?

Petir pecah, begitu juga dengan awan-awan. Mokuton-nya keluar membentuk struktur serupa payung, cukup untuk melindungi tubuh atasnya dari hujan. Obat-obatan yang ia bawa tidak akan berguna jika basah kuyup. Namun, gerimis tetap mengaburkan kemampuan kerja indranya. Ia terus memaksakan diri maju agar tidak kehilangan arah. Dalam cuaca buruk dan kegelapan, mudah sekali untuk tersesat hanya dengan mengubah posisi tubuhnya sedikit. Dan mudah sekali untuk kehilangan satu-satunya petunjuk samar yang ia miliki.

Hashirama melambatkan langkah, memindai lanskap sejauh yang ia bisa. Belum ada tanda-tanda visual maupun jebakan pengaman. Kampungnya dikelilingi hutan perawan dan petak-petak ladang yang tersembunyi di balik jebakan genjutsu. Kampung Uchiha seharusnya sama. Jaraknya pasti masih jauh.

Namun, tak sampai sepuluh langkah kemudian, ia menjumpai sebuah struktur buatan manusia. Siluet gerbangnya menyerupai kuil. Ia berjingkat hingga ke undakan, merasakan kayu anak tangganya berderit di bawah beban tubuhnya. Di atasnya terdapat meja kecil dengan seguci penuh pasir dan dupa-dupa yang ditegakkan. Asap tipis melayang dari ujung-ujungnya.

“Permisi…?” Hashirama melepas mokuton-nya, dan berusaha mengintip ke dalam. Tidak ada suara, cahaya, atau tanda-tanda kehidupan lain. Tangan kanannya yang tadi menyentuh sebuah tiang segera dilapisi debu tebal. Tampaknya percuma saja berlama-lama di sini. Ia berbalik berniat pergi, tetapi niatnya surut seiring datangnya sebuah sentuhan dingin di tengkuk.

“Bangsat mana yang memberitahumu tempat ini?”

Geraman Madara tidak menyurutkan tekadnya. Hashirama perlahan mengangkat kedua telapaknya, menunjukkan ia tidak sedang membuat segel tertentu. Baik utuh ataupun separuh.

“Kutemukan sendiri—”

“Simpan kebohonganmu, Senju sialan.” Ujung tajamnya maju lebih jauh ke dalam kulitnya. “Apa pula yang kaubawa ini….”

Sebuah tangan meraih simpul kain di bawah leher wanita itu, membuka buntalan di punggungnya. Isinya jatuh berkeresak di lantai kuil. Kikatsugan-nya menggelinding entah ke mana.

“Obat-obatan, dan sedikit makanan….”

Cakra Madara mengguyurnya bagai luapan sungai, menyelubungi setiap senti tubuhnya, mencari-cari kebohongan di antara pengakuannya. Hashirama memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menanti hingga luapan itu surut. Pria itu juga memindai sekeliling dengan cakranya.

“Lalu apa ini….” Ujung kunainya menggores turun ke antara tulang belikat, menoreh terbuka pakaiannya sampai berhenti di permukaan segel. Meski tidak kasatmata, pengindra yang teliti dapat menemukannya. Telapaknya menghantam segel hiraishin itu, memutus aliran cakranya. Namun, Hashirama tetap merasakan segel itu masih ada.

Ia buru-buru berkata, “Dia … dia nggak akan ke sini.”

“Aku tidak menanyaimu, Senju,” desisnya. “Kau datang seorang diri. Nirzirah, menawarkan leher telanjangmu. Kita lihat apakah kau masih pantas menyandang gelar _sang dewi_ setelah kepalamu lepas kutebas.”

Halilintar berkali-kali menyambar. Hujan menderas. Suhu udara terjun bebas.

“Madara,” panggilnya lembut. “Aku ke sini untuk Izuna.”

“Izuna nggak butuh bantuanmu.” Ujung kunai kembali ke pembuluh besar di leher jenjangnya.

“Setidaknya … setidaknya ambillah obat-obatan—”

Napas Madara hangat di telinganya. “Tanganmu sudah berlumur darah puluhan mayat Uchiha. Menambah setetes lagi tidak akan ada bedanya, _Hashirama_.” Cara lelaki itu mengucapkan namanya bagai mengutarakan kata terburuk yang pernah ada dalam sejarah manusia. Kata penyandang seribu macam makna kejahatan.

Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat. “...Tapi Izuna adikmu.”

“Apa bedanya dengan keluargaku yang lain?”

“Kamu sahabatku.”

Angin berderu-deru melontarkan hujan ke wajah Hashirama yang tak terlindungi. Ia memejamkan mata, menahan sensasi kulitnya ditusuk-tusuk tetesan dingin.

Darah menetes dari lehernya seiring dengan lepasnya tawa Madara. “Sinting!” Kegembiraan absen dari tawanya. “Lukanya parah. Cepat atau lambat adikku pasti—”

“Aku serius!” teriaknya mengalahkan derasnya hujan. “Makanya aku segera—”

“Berlututlah.”

Hashirama mematuhinya, perlahan menurunkan lutut sampai menyentuh lantai kayu yang lembap. Madara mundur, mengitarinya hingga mereka berhadapan. Kunainya masih teracung ke leher wanita itu. Kilat yang sesekali pecah menegaskan fitur wajah Madara. Pola sharingan-nya tidak biasa.

“Mata ini tidak kudapatkan cuma-cuma. Ada tanggung jawab datang bersamanya, yang kaurampas dan kauinjak sedikit demi sedikit.”

Ia menatap pergelangannya. Ada kegoyahan di persendiannya.

Bilah kunainya mendorong dagu, memaksanya menengadah. “Cukup jukai koutan dari jauh, dan seluruh Uchiha habis tak bersisa. Tak perlu repot-repot permisi.”

“Kubilang bukan itu tujuanku.”

“Bagiku kau tidak serius!”

Jika mereka berlama-lama adu mulut, ia akan kehabisan waktu. Hashirama menghindari ujung kunai, menghantamkan dahinya ke lantai hingga bilah-bilahnya berderak hebat.

“Aku mohon, Madara!” pintanya nyaris putus asa. “Izinkan aku menyembuhkan Izuna!”

Sunyi. Sahabatnya bergeming.

“Dia adikmu satu-satunya, orang yang paling kausayangi! Kau akan melakukan apa saja demi menyelamatkannya! Aku tahu— aku pun begitu jika adikku sekarat saat ini….” Kalimatnya menggantung. Pikiran bahwa Tobirama yang saat ini menderita seperti Izuna mengiris hatinya.

“Kematian adalah kehormatan tertinggi bagi Uchiha,” ujarnya dingin. “Mengapa aku harus mencegahnya mencapai titik itu, apalagi dengan bantuan Senju sepertimu?”

“Apa kamu sungguh menginginkan Izuna mati…?”

Kunai dihunjamkan ke lantai, begitu dekat dengan ubun-ubunnya.

“Kamu sendiri,” bisik Madara, suaranya dekat dan pelan, “apa kamu sungguh ingin menolongnya? Setelah bertahun-tahun membunuhi kami, setelah begitu banyak klan Uchiha mengkhianatiku—”

“Aku sungguh-sungguh,” jawabnya yakin, “karena aku masih percaya impian kita tidak mustahil terwujud.”

Ia sudah mengerjakannya sampai sejauh ini. Jika Izuna meninggal, segalanya akan sia-sia.

Jika Izuna meninggal, Hashirama akan kehilangan Madara.

Anggota klan Uchiha yang pindah ke pihaknya tetap akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru yang berdampingan dengan Senju. Ada cukup pangan dan naungan bagi semuanya. Namun, tanpa Madara semuanya tidak akan sama.

_Kakak masih terus saja memprioritaskan Madara daripada keluarga sendiri!_

Keluarganya tidak akan apa-apa ditinggal barang sebentar. Madara lebih membutuhkannya saat ini. Suatu hari nanti, adik semata wayangnya pasti paham.

“Pungut semua obatmu.” Kunai di hadapannya dicabut. “Aku bersumpah— jika adikku mati dalam perawatanmu, kubunuh kau saat itu juga.”

Tangan Hashirama gemetar bukan karena dingin ketika ia mengikatkan buntalannya kembali. “Aku janji, Madara. Akan kuusahakan yang terbaik.”

“Siapa saja yang tahu kau ada di sini?”

“Tobirama. Dan anak Uchiha yang kutanyai jalan— tapi dia sudah janji akan tutup mulut.”

“Jangan katakan soal ini pada siapapun lagi.” Madara berbalik, menyuruhnya berjalan di depan.

Gerimis menipis, memberi jalan bagi keduanya untuk meninggalkan kuil. Ujung kunainya tak pernah jauh dari tengkuk Hashirama. Perkampungan Uchiha senyap selain tetesan air dari ujung-ujung batang rumput yang menyusun atap rumah. Juga tidak ada pelita. Semuanya diselubungi kegelapan. Beberapa rumah yang mereka lewati sudah dirambati tanaman dan gulma, seolah sudah lama ditinggalkan meski belum sehari terlewat dari pertempuran terakhir mereka.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang tidak tampak berbeda dengan rumah lainnya. Pintu-pintu shoji-nya masih utuh, dan ada beberapa alas kaki diletakkan di depan undakan. Sandalnya sendiri ia sembunyikan di bawah alas rumah. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap dan lembap, Madara memberinya isyarat untuk bersembunyi di sebuah lemari tak jauh dari pintu. Hashirama berjongkok di dalam ruang sempit itu, mengeringkan diri dengan sedikit suiton sambil menunggu.

“Nah?”

Ada suara perempuan dewasa menyambutnya. Balasan Madara terucap keras-keras.

“Dewa dan leluhur kita sudah memberiku jawaban, Bibi.”

“Tunggu apa lagi—”

“Sang Leluhur melarangku menyelesaikan ajal Izuna.”

Seketika ia teringat pada dupa-dupa yang menyala di kuil.

“Yang benar saja!” suara perempuan pertama itu berseru tak percaya. “Mana pernah ada—”

“Ada.” Langkah-langkah mendekat. Sebuah pintu digeser kasar. “Izuna akan berjuang sendiri, hidup dan mati. Bibi keluar saja. Kakek Tatsu juga.”

Suara lain menimpali, maskulin dan serak, “Aku satu-satunya penyembuh di sini….”

“Keluar.”

Nada suaranya final. Si wanita menggerutu tak jelas, langkah-langkahnya tegas. Kakek Tatsu menyeret kakinya di sepanjang ruangan sampai di undakan luar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara slot kunci pintu digeser menutup. Lalu, pintu lemarinya membuka.

Satu-satunya pelita di rumah itu adalah sebatang kecil lilin di dalam kamar utama. Dua buah futon tipis ditumpuk jadi satu. Sebuah selimut tua berlubang menutupi tubuh kurus yang terbaring di atasnya. Cahaya lilin hanya jatuh di bagian tengahnya. Pada bagian luka.

Izuna tertidur, napasnya teratur.

“Jangan bengong.”

Hashirama berlutut dan mulai bekerja. Selimut disibak, dan bau anyir darah langsung merebak. Lukanya masih menganga. Torehan hiraishin-giri Tobirama biasanya cukup dalam, tapi yang ini tidak. Kulit di sekitar lukanya juga tidak terasa panas. Penyembuh laki-laki tadi pasti sudah memberi pertolongan pertama. Pendarahannya juga tidak sederas tadi siang.

Kedua telapak tangannya berpendar kehijauan. Jaringan dan pembuluh menganga perlahan menyatu kembali di hadapannya. Kecepatan penyembuhannya lambat. Izuna tidak mendapatkan cukup gizi….

Hashirama tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikirannya dari percakapan yang tadi ia dengar. Jika ia mengurungkan niatnya atau menunda kepergiannya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Hujan masih menerpa atap, kembali deras melanda.

 _Shinobi lahir untuk membunuh._ Semua orang lahir memegang prinsip itu di tangan kanan dan senjata di tangan kiri. Kenyataannya mereka melaksanakan perang atas keinginan orang yang tak pernah merasakan konflik berdarah. Lihat betapa cepatnya semua anggota klan Uchiha meninggalkan hidup lama mereka setelah Senju menawarkan pilihan untuk hidup di luar kekuasaan para daimyo.

Kredo yang mereka anut hanyalah pembenaran semu atas semua pertumpahan darah ini.

Kedua matanya memanas, dan pandangannya mengabur. Dibiarkannya air matanya meleleh jatuh karena kedua tangannya tidak boleh bergerak sedikit pun dari luka. Cakranya mengalir deras membantu penyembuhan. Memaksa tubuh Izuna menjahit robekan besar itu. Isakannya keluar meski sudah ditahan-tahan.

Sesuatu yang kasar menyentuh pipinya, menyeka kedua jejak basah itu hingga tak bersisa. Hashirama melirik ke kanannya, menemukan wajah Madara yang cemberut. Ia mengerjap, lalu mundur perlahan.

“Sia … pa…?”

Madara pindah ke sisi kiri adiknya yang menggeliat bangun. Ia menopang punggungnya, dan menawarinya minum. Wangi madu menguar dari gelas tembikar kecil yang ditempelkan pada bibirnya. Sehelai kain terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

“Kak, siapa di situ…?” Izuna bertanya lagi. Kepanikan samar mewarnai kata-katanya.

Madara kembali menyelimutinya. “Cuma Kakek Tatsu. Kembalilah tidur.”

Izuna tersengal. “Kakek … tangannya cuma satu….”

Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipis Hashirama. Ia butuh kedua telapak tangan untuk menutup lukanya. Haruskah ia bersembunyi di balik selubung genjutsu?

“Lihatkan … lihatkan untukku….”

“Ssh.”

Hashirama kehilangan nyali melirik.

“Ngapain _dia_ di sini…..”

“Tekan kainnya.” Madara menurunkannya kembali ke futon. Protes Izuna semakin lama semakin tak jelas. Terlelap.

Hashirama menyipitkan mata. Hampir selesai. Tinggal sedikit jaringan otot dan kulit. Punggungnya terasa gatal, tetapi ia tidak berhenti untuk menggaruk.

“Arg—!”

Konsentrasinya buyar. Madara menjauh dari adiknya, memegangi kedua matanya sembari merintih.

“...Madara?” panggilnya lirih.

Pria itu memunggunginya, terhuyung menuju pintu. Hashirama buru-buru menutup luka Izuna dengan perban dan selimut meski belum selesai menyembuhkannya. Ia menyeberangi ruangan sebelum Madara sempat keluar. Pergelangannya mengejang ketika Hashirama menyentuhnya.

“Jangan—”

“Sini….”

Ia berkilah lagi, “Nggak usah— argh!” Kedua matanya berair, tidak bisa utuh membuka.

“Nggak apa-apa….” Hashirama menempelkan tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah Madara, meski ia masih terus berusaha melawan. Ibu jarinya menyeka kedua kelopak mata, permukaannya berpendar kehijauan. Perlawanannya berhenti.

Bibirnya membentuk suku kata namanya. Jemarinya menggenggam kedua pergelangannya. Di bawah sentuhannya, kelopak-kelopak mata membuka.

Dua pasang iris gelap bertemu.

Mata lelaki itu jernih.

“...Sudah baikan?”

Madara hanya mengangguk kecil.

Keduanya beranjak kembali ke sisi kanan Izuna. Ia membuka selimut memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya. Kedua tangannya bersiap melanjutkan penyembuhan, tetapi Madara menahannya.

“Sudah cukup,” katanya sambil menarik pergelangannya mundur. “Dia bisa sembuh sendiri.”

Hashirama menatap wajah Izuna, tetapi mendapati separuhnya tersembunyi di balik sehelai kain. “...Matanya mengapa ditutupi?”

Genggaman Madara mengerat. Hashirama teringat pertempuran mereka tadi siang, dan bagaimana itu berakhir. Matanya saat itu tidak apa-apa.

“Dia … kalian—” Suaranya tercekat. “Ka,  kamu….”

“Tidak ada kekuatan yang gratis, Hashi,” katanya pahit.

Perasaannya berkecamuk. Tangan dalam genggaman Madara menghadap ke atas, lalu saling menautkan jemari mereka hingga membentuk segel ular.

“Kita sudah berhenti berperang.” Hashirama meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas segel itu. “Dulu … dulu kita punya cita-cita itu, ‘kan? Tidak saling bunuh, tidak lagi mempertaruhkan nyawa adik-adik kita….”

Ia mendengus meremehkan. “Menurutmu begitu?” bisiknya. “Siapa yang menang dalam pertempuran ini?”

“Tidak ada.”

Bibir Madara perlahan membuka. Kedua matanya melebar.

“Kita semua kalah.”

Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak cepat, meneliti wajah Hashirama.

“Coba pikirkanlah,” ia melanjutkan. “Waktu dan tenaga yang kita buang selama ini untuk saling bunuh bisa digunakan untuk hal-hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat. Mencari cara … agar tidak tergantung pada daimyo, misalnya.”

Sepatah tawa hampa, tak serupa dengan tawanya di kuil, lepas tanpa suara. “Sinting.”

“Aku tahu,” Hashirama mengiyakan, tak tahan untuk turut tersenyum. “Ingat tempat di balik tebing dulu? Hutannya sudah dibuka….” Ia menceritakan tentang pemukiman baru itu sambil separuh berbisik. “Semua Uchiha membantu kami membangunnya. Ikutlah ke sana.”

Madara menatap adiknya. “Tidak akan ada yang mau menerima kami.”

“Aku mau.”

“Cuma kamu—”

“Aku akan menjamin kalian berdua.”

“Hashi, keluargamu membenciku.” Dahinya berkerut, bagai menahan sakit tak kasatmata. “Kerabatku mengkhianatiku. Aku orang terakhir yang ingin mereka lihat turut tinggal di sana.”

“Mereka akan menerimamu pelan-pelan.” Ia menunduk menatap pangkuannya. “Aku nggak bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Aku butuh kamu juga. Kumohon….”

Madara menarik lepas tangannya. Hashirama tidak menahannya.

“Akan kubicarakan dengan Izuna nanti,” katanya tanpa menatap wanita itu. “Keluargaku tetap prioritas utamaku. Jika impianmu membahayakan kami, aku tidak akan segan bertindak.”

Senyuman lega terulas di wajahnya. “Terima kasih—”

Semesta mendadak senyap. Segala pergerakan di bawah kolong langit bagai mereda. Tubuhnya dibanjiri adrenalin, gemetar seperti berada di tengah gelora pertempuran.

Bukan— ia memang berada di gelora pertempuran. Setidaknya, sampai sedetik lalu. Gema jeritan dan teriakan masih menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Derap langkah keluarganya, para tawanan, dan segala macam hewan penghuni hutan-hutan Senju serasa masih mengiringinya.

Di hadapannya, menjulang sesosok merah di tengah lautan api, maju berderu-deru menelannya—

“Hashi?!”

Hashirama terhenyak, dan ia kembali dalam temaram kamar di kediaman Madara. Kedua lengannya dicengkeram. Napasnya memburu, keringatnya mengucur deras.

“Mo, mokubunshin-ku … mati terbakar….”

Ia harus pulang.

* * *

 

 

“Ini ide Permaisuri. Beliau suka sekali mendengarkan musik. Setiap tahun musisi dari Hanamaru dipanggil untuk bermain di sekeliling kastel.”

Jawaban Uzumaki Ashina atas basa-basinya tidak menenangkan kecamuk di hatinya. Hashirama bersua dengannya ketika kembali ke kastel utama. Di sana-sini para pelayan menyiapkan dekorasi untuk pesta puncak malam ini: menyaksikan purnama musim gugur. Tetamu bangsawan pun berangsur-angsur kembali, baik sendirian maupun dalam kelompok kecil, untuk berganti pakaian.

“Tapi Hashirama-chan tidak mendatangiku untuk bertanya soal mereka, bukan?”

Hashirama hanya meringis di bawah tatapan hangat Ashina, mendadak merasa bersalah. “Tidak, Kakek.”

“Bagaimana Nobuo?” tanyanya tiba-tiba.

“...Baik.” Hashirama tidak punya jawaban lain. “Hanya tidak menyangka dia jadi berbeda sekali sekarang.”

“Lama berguru dengan Shigenobu mengubahnya.” Ashina berjalan bersamanya menyusuri halaman belakang kastel. “Aku sengaja menaruhnya di istana agar ia belajar banyak tentang dunia di luar pulau kecil kami. Tahukah kau jika Nobuo adalah salah satu pengawal elit Kaisar?”

“Bukannya pengawal Yang Mulia hanya samurai?”

“Memang, sampai Nobuo lulus ujiannya.”

Mereka berhenti. Empat orang pelayan lewat menyangga sebuah pot bonsai besar dengan bilah kayu di bahu mereka. Pelayan lain memberi aba-aba untuk maju dan berhati-hati, serta meminta orang lain menyingkir dari jalannya.

“Jika kamu menerima tawaran kami dulu,” Ashina melanjutkan dengan senyuman lebar, “aku pasti sudah punya cicit sekarang. Kau akan tinggal di istana juga, dan berlibur di Uzushio setiap musim dingin.”

Langkah kakinya terhenti.

“Kakek Ashina, bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita membicarakan soal itu?”

Tatapannya seketika berbinar-binar. “Pernikahan? Oh rikudou sennin! Tentu saja!”

Hashirama cepat-cepat menggeleng. Alis tebal Ashina menukik.

“Saya ingin membatalkan pertunangan saya dengan Nobuo.” Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dengan berat dari lidahnya. Ia tak pernah bisa tahan melihat ekspresi kekecewaan.

“Batal? Mengapa?” Ashina ganti bertanya. “Apa jalinan kekerabatan kedua klan kita sudah sebegitu rusaknya? Atau kau sudah tidak membutuhkan klan Uzumaki lagi?”

“Saya sudah menerima lamaran orang lain, Ashina-san.” Hashirama memelankan suaranya. Siapapun yang berseliweran di halaman bisa mencuri dengar percakapan ini.

“Uchiha itu, ‘kan?” Ia mendesah panjang, memegangi dada kirinya. “Sampai dua tahun yang lalu kalian masih berseteru. Butuh seabad lagi sampai seorang Senju dan Uchiha bisa bersatu di pelaminan. Memangnya keluargamu setuju?”

_Kakak sengaja._

Hashirama mendorong wajah terkhianati Tobirama dari benaknya. “Kita bicarakan besok pagi saja.”

“Jangan buat ayahmu kecewa,” ujarnya sebelum membalikkan badan.

Lama ia menatap punggung Ashina yang menjauh. Arah yang ia tuju juga sama dengannya, maka Hashirama bergeming di lapangan untuk menghindari kecanggungan.

Besok pagi, dan ia akan bisa bernapas lega.

Akhirnya ia menapak arah menuju kamarnya, tetapi langkah-langkahnya begitu berat. Digelayuti keengganan. Ia tadi berpisah dengan Permaisuri Akiko dan bangsawan lainnya karena mereka ingin beristirahat sebelum acara malam nanti. Ia berpapasan dengan Uzumaki Ashina ketika menuju kastel, dan seketika timbul niatnya membicarakan pembatalan pertunangan itu.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kompensasi apa yang harus mereka bayar? Seluruh sokongan finansial Uzumaki, yang kata Paman Azami melebihi emas sebanyak lima gunung? Apa itu harga untuk mokuton-nya?

Ruwet sekali. Perutnya mulai keroncongan. Namun, ia tidak bisa makan sambil gelisah begini. Ia harus menemukan Madara dulu.

Lapangan luar tempat mereka tiba kemarin dikelilingi paviliun individual kecil identik. Bangunannya berlantai satu dari kayu dengan genting tanah liat hitam. Suasana pesta sudah terasa di sini. Lentera-lentera kertas dinyalakan, pendarannya lembut di bawah langit yang merah gelap. Sebuah paviliun di ujung deretan tampaknya berfungsi sebagai dapur. Pelayan-pelayan mondar-mandir membawakan makanan harum menggoda selera. Auranya tidak seformal di dalam kastel utama. Sebagian pintu paviliun terbuka lebar, sehingga Hashirama bisa melihat penghuninya. Sudah ada yang riuh berpesta duluan, lengkap dengan para oiran yang menemani. Botol-botol sake diedarkan mengiringi riuhnya tawa.

Memeriksa semua paviliun tentu memakan waktu, apalagi banyak yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Hashirama menanyakan lokasi paviliun yang ia cari kepada salah satu pengawal, lalu beranjak ke sana. Letaknya di ujung deret, tersembunyi dari pandangan karena ditutupi sepetak pinus dan tanaman berdaun keunguan.

Di depan undakannya, terletak sepasang sandal perempuan bertalikan indah. Ada percakapan berlangsung di dalam. Pelita sudah dinyalakan, menciptakan siluet sosok yang jelas bukan Madara di pintu shoji. Tawa sopan feminin nan lembut mengalir dari celahnya.

Yang segera disusul oleh suara Madara sendiri. Ia juga tertawa.

Hashirama berjingkat mendekat, berlutut di undakan. Perlahan digesernya pintu untuk mengintip. Keduanya duduk dipisahkan meja rendah. Tidak salah lagi, itu salah satu musisi yang tadi siang melintas di seberang danau kecil. Kimononya biru pupus dengan motif putih. Profil wajahnya yang tirus keriput sekilas terasa familier—

Kedua pintu itu membuka lebar-lebar. Sepasang kaki telanjang menggantikan pemandangan di dalam.

“Kamu datang tepat waktu.” Madara tersenyum lebar sambil membantunya berdiri. “Kami baru saja membicarakanmu.”

Hashirama menatapnya dan wanita itu bergantian. Senyuman di wajah Madara tampak nyaris permanen. Ia belum pernah melihatnya sebahagia ini; bahkan saat ia memberitahukan kehamilannya.

Wanita itu beranjak berdiri, ekspresinya menampakkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Kedua matanya agak bengkak seperti habis menangis. Rambutnya yang digelung dihiasi beberapa helaian kelabu. Ia mengamati wajah Hashirama, meraih sisi wajahnya dengan tangan kurus gemetaran.

“Kamu benar,” katanya. “Dia cantik sekali....”

Madara merangkul Hashirama erat-erat, dan mencium sisi kepalanya. “Omong-omong, Ibunda akan jadi nenek sebentar lagi.”

“Eh?” Kedua wanita itu berseru kaget bersamaan.

Ibunda? Nenek?

Jadi musisi ini—

Isakan tajam meluncur dari bibir wanita paruh baya itu. Ia menekap mulutnya, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Hashirama memegangi kedua lengannya, merasakan kedua matanya sendiri turut memanas.

Mereka berpelukan, menangis bersama-sama.

* * *

 

 

Ibu Madara menolak ajakan keduanya untuk tinggal mengobrol di paviliun karena ia harus kembali bekerja memeriahkan pesta, menyanyi diiringi rekan-rekannya. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu keesokan harinya.

Setelah pintu-pintu kembali menutup, Madara sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan Hashirama. Pelukannya erat dari belakang. Wanita itu masih dibanjiri keterkejutan dari pengungkapan barusan. Ia tak pernah mengira ibu sahabatnya ini ternyata bekerja begitu jauh dari perkampungan lama Uchiha. Madara tidak pernah bercerita, dan ia sendiri tidak pernah bertanya.

“Pestanya pasti sudah mulai,” bisik Hashirama. Kepalanya disandarkan ke ceruk di antara leher dan bahu Madara.

“Biarkan saja. Kalau cuma bulan, dari sini juga kelihatan….”

“Iyakah?” Hashirama menegakkan diri. “Aku ingin lihat.”

Madara menyampirkan kembali pakaian Hashirama di bahunya, lalu mendahuluinya membuka sepasang pintu fusuma. Di baliknya terdapat kamar tidur. Gunbai-nya bersandar di dinding, di sebelah zirah merah Madara. Pintu shoji di sisi seberangnya membuka pada pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Jauh di bawah mereka adalah jurang penuh batuan runcing yang tegak seperti sekumpulan gigi taring raksasa. Permukaan mereka kasar keperakan. Di sela-selanya terdapat pohon-pohon berbatang gelap dan berdaun semerah darah. Semuanya berpendar ditimpa temaram cahaya purnama. Pemandangan ini sungguh berbeda dari saat mereka menapak tangga panjang dua hari lalu.

“Ini luar biasa,” desah wanita itu kagum. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon. “Jauh lebih indah daripada taman-taman kastel.”

“Mm.” Madara memeluknya lagi dari belakang seraya mengeratkan ikatan pakaian Hashirama. “Anginnya kencang di sini. Duduk di dekat dinding saja.” Ia sudah membawakan beberapa jeruk mungil keluar.

Hashirama mengambil sebutir dan mulai mengupasnya. “Kamu dan ibumu … tadi membicarakan apa?”

“Ibuku sudah jadi ibumu juga, ingat?”

Jemarinya berhenti bekerja. Ia mengerjap.

“Di sini aman.” Madara melemparkan seiris jeruk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum berkata, “Orang tuaku berpisah.”

Sejenak Hashirama mengamatinya. Ekspresi Madara tak ubahnya seperti biasa, tetapi ia menemukan kejanggalan-kejanggalan kecil. Ujung alisnya lebih menurun, dan kelopak matanya lebih tertutup. Bibirnya tidak rileks, melainkan sedikit tertarik ke sisi menunjukkan kepahitan tersembunyi di batinnya. Minatnya memakan jeruk kentara telah menguap, dan kegiatan itu dilakukan semata-mata untuk menyibukkan dirinya.

Hashirama meluruskan kaki, memastikan ujung-ujung hakama-nya menutupi jari kaki, dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Madara membaringkan diri, kepalanya di paha Hashirama.

“Ibuku dibunuh bandit,” gumamnya. “Adik bungsuku masih bayi waktu itu.”

“...Yang nantinya terbunuh di konflik?”

“Ya.”

“Sama dengan dua adikku.” Madara melempar kulit jeruk melewati celah balkon. “Tapi yang terkecil meninggal karena demam tinggi. Ibu tidak bisa berhenti menangisinya sampai Ayah tidak tahan di rumah … mendengarnya berlama-lama menangis….”

Hashirama menyisiri rambutnya dengan tangan, menyibakkan poni yang selalu menutupi separuh wajah lelaki itu.

“Sampai akhirnya ketika Ayah dan aku pergi dalam misi. Izuna kami tinggal, sakit. Ibu pergi membawanya menembus malam. Ayah mencegatnya dan mengambil Izuna kembali. Lama aku memikirkan mengapa Ibu tak pernah kembali lagi … sampai saat aku diberitahu tentang protokol perpisahan.”

“...Apa itu?”

“Ibuku bukan dari dalam klan. Maka ketika beliau pergi, Ayah menaruhnya dalam genjutsu agar beliau tidak membocorkan informasi klan. Kasarnya, sejak itu Ibu lupa pernah berkeluarga dan punya anak.”

“Bagaimana bisa—?”

“Kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana klan shinobi bekerja, Hashi.”

Ia tahu, sungguh, tetapi benaknya tidak bisa menerima sesuatu sekeji ini. Betapa malangnya harus melupakan darah daging sendiri….

“Tapi genjutsu-nya sudah dicabut…?”

Ia mengangguk. “Barusan. Kubilang pada beliau kalau Izuna masih hidup, dan kami tinggal di Konoha sekarang. Saat itulah kamu tiba di sini.”

Hashirama mengelus pipinya. “Ibunda harus tinggal di Konoha.”

“Aku sudah menawarinya.” Madara meletakkan separuh jeruk mungil di bibir Hashirama, yang langsung ia lahap bulat-bulat. “Beliau pasti senang bersedia. Akan ada yang membantumu mengurus bayi nanti.”

“Mmhm!” serunya gembira di antara kunyahan. Namun, kilasan wajah berjenggot muncul di pikirannya. “Aku tadi bertemu Ashina-san,” katanya setelah menelan separuh jeruk itu. “Besok kita akan membatalkan pertunangannya.”

“Bagus.” Madara menyeringai lebar. “Aku jadi tidak sabar mau pulang.”

“Aku juga.” Hashirama tersenyum jail. “Aku tidak menyesal berbalik arah waktu mendengarmu di hutan waktu itu.”

“Kapan— _oh_. Sialan—!”

Ia tergelak-gelak menyaksikan wajah Madara bersemu merah. “Tapi benar, ‘kan? Kalau nggak, aku nggak akan tahu—”

“Hashi, cukup, nggak usah diceritakan lagi—!”

Ia berkelit menghindari tangan Madara yang berusaha membungkamnya. Tawanya perlahan pupus seiring habisnya napas Hashirama. Sembari menyeka sudut matanya yang berair, ia mengangkat wajahnya ke langit yang bersih tak berawan. Perasaan bahagia masih membuncah-buncah di hatinya, memenuhi dirinya dengan getar sayap seribu kupu-kupu dan semerbak bunga-bunga mekar.

“Malam ini bulannya cantik, ya,” komentarnya dengan wajah diturunkan.

“Ya, sudah kubilang, ‘kan?” Madara lalu memerhatikan bahwa Hashirama tak lagi menatap langit. “Mengapa menatapku terus…?”

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya sekali matanya mengerjap.

“Bulannya di sana … ah.” Kebingungannya berganti dengan pemahaman. Madara beringsut, memiringkan dan mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya begitu dekat dengan tubuh wanita itu. Matanya terpejam ketika ia berbisik, “Aku bersedia mati demi kalian.” Lalu diciumnya abdomen Hashirama.

“Hiduplah selama mungkin denganku, Madara,” balasnya sambil menautkan jemari mereka membentuk segel ular.

Besok, dan mereka hanya perlu pulang untuk menuntaskan kesalahpahaman.

* * *

 

 

Hashirama menguap lebar-lebar. Suhu udara telah menurun drastis, tetapi ia dan Madara tertidur pulas di balkon paviliun yang menghadap jurang bertabur batuan runcing. Gemetaran, ia segera membangunkan Madara dan mengajaknya masuk.

“Kamu juga ketiduran....?” tanyanya.

“Ugh … iya.” Hashirama bertumpu pada dinding untuk bangun. Punggungnya gatal. Ia masuk duluan, buru-buru menginjak futon yang hangat sebelum jari-jari kakinya mati rasa.

“Hashi.” Madara menutup pintu ke balkon setelah menyusulnya. “Kamu menjatuhkan sesuatu.” Di tangannya terdapat secarik kertas yang telah diremas kusut.

“Hm?” Ia mengambilnya, kebingungan. “Aku tadi nggak bawa kertas….”

Setelah kertas itu diratakannya, terlihat lima buah kode terpampang. Kode pertama dan kedua adalah nama mereka berdua.

“Madara, ini—!”

Sharingan-nya menyala-nyala, menyusuri seluruh permukaan kertas. “...Asli,” bisiknya.

Karena itulah punggungnya gatal sedari tadi. Segel hiraishin-nya baru saja bekerja menerima kiriman pesan darurat dari Konoha.

Ketiga kode lainnya masing-masing mewakili satu kata:

_Adik._

_Sekarat._

_4._

Mereka harus pulang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are approximately 4 chapters left, each from different POV  
> might be slower update in the future, new term just started  
> thanks for reading :)  
> PS: an anon in ffnet asked whether i'll make madara leave konoha like in canon or stay in the village. the answer is yes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank you everyone who've waited for this chapter. who ordered some tobiizu?
> 
> recommended bgm: kings of convenience - misread & live long  
> for battle scenes just listen to Lord of The Rings bgm lmao
> 
> revised 06092018

Usianya sebelas tahun, dan Tobirama lelah mempertanyakan nasib.

Butsuma maju dengan pedang terhunus, bilahnya segera beradu dengan pedang milik Hashirama. Gadis itu menangkis dan menghindar secepat kilat, tetapi serangan ayahnya segera menyusul. Meski tak satupun berhasil didaratkan, kentara Hashirama mulai kewalahan. Mereka tak berhenti berlatih sejak tiga hari terakhir, hanya beristirahat ketika malam terlalu larut. Dua hari lagi mereka akan maju berperang mengatasi gerombolan bandit gunung di ujung lain wilayah Matsudaira. Yang membuatnya berbeda, kali ini Hashirama akan turut serta mengamati jalannya pertempuran. Namun, tidak di garis depan. Walau demikian, Butsuma tidak ingin menunda pelajaran kenjutsu-nya.

Berkelit, berkelit, tangkis. Hashirama tidak lagi membeku di tengah pertarungan. Matanya terus terbuka, berpindah-pindah dari bilah pedang Butsuma ke langkah kakinya.

Sementara mereka latihan di halaman rumah, Tobirama memindai selasar terbuka tempatnya bekerja dengan kertas dan kuas pada sehelai kertas panjang. Ada bekas-bekas lipatan berbeda arah yang membaginya menjadi segmen sama luas. Tiap segmen berisi tulisan tangannya, lengkap dengan diagram dan sketsa tentang mokuton. Semua catatannya tertulis rapi. Setelah tinta di segmen terakhirnya kering, ia bisa melipatnya sampai kecil.

“Berhenti!”

Hashirama jatuh berlutut, terengah-engah. Ikat kepalanya ia tarik lepas sebelum tubuhnya ambruk. Butsuma menyarungkan pedangnya, gusar.

“Lamban!” bentaknya. “Masih terlalu lamban! Mokuton-mu sama sekali tidak keluar!”

Saudarinya mendorong tanah, membuat dirinya duduk. “Aku nggak bisa pakai segel, Ayahanda, selama masih pegang pedang,” jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Peluh membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

“Alasan!” bentaknya sambil memukul tangan kanan Hashirama. Pedangnya terjatuh berkelontang. “Lain kali lempar saja! Jauhkan!” Butsuma memunggunginya. “Istirahatlah— kita latihan lagi besok pagi!” Ia melirik kertas-kertas di sisi Tobirama. “Jangan lupa membaca lagi catatanmu!”

“Baik, Ayahanda!”

Tobirama segera pergi mengikuti ayahnya setelah memastikan lilin berada cukup jauh dari semua kertas itu. Hashirama sering tertidur sebelum selesai membaca, meninggalkan lilinnya menyala sampai habis. Di rumah yang gelap dan dingin, ia membantu Butsuma menanggalkan zirahnya.

“Sudah berapa lama sejak insiden di sungai itu?”

“Dua musim lalu,” jawab Tobirama cepat, tahu persis insiden apa yang dimaksudkannya.

“Jangan sampai Hashirama bengong dan muntah di tengah pertempuran. Apalagi saat melawan Uchiha nanti.” Butsuma melepas kedua sode-nya. “Hilang mukaku jika Tajima sampai tahu dia tidak berdaya di depan Madara. Hilang nyawa kita nanti.”

“Jika aku atau Ayah dalam bahaya, Kakak bisa bertarung lebih baik.” Tobirama menumpuk rapi semua bagian zirah Butsuma di sudut ruangan. “Prioritasnya tetap menjaga kita dari cedera.”

Butsuma mendengkus lelah. Ia memberi isyarat agar Tobirama mengikutinya ke ruang tengah yang hangat. Bara di tengah tungku masih berpendar merah dan jingga, memberi penerangan temaram. Mereka berhenti di sebuah pilar kayu besar yang tingginya mencapai rangka-rangka atap. Tebalnya sepelukan orang dewasa. Sejak lahir ia sudah melihat pilar ini berdiri, dengan pondasi kayu yang menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Bagian bawahnya tertanam menembus lantai, langsung ke tanah. Di pangkal pilar, terlihat bekas-bekas pembusukan dan pengerikitan. Rongga-rongga hasil gigitan rayap membuat bayangan aneh di lantai. Sedangkan di atas, pilar itu terpotong kasar seperti tusuk gigi yang dipatahkan jadi dua oleh seorang raksasa. Bekas kerusakan itu dibiarkan begitu saja sehingga tidak ada struktur lain yang tersambung ke atasnya.

“Tahu ini apa?”

“Pilar dari rumah utama lama yang dibawa pindah … ‘kan?” Keraguan menyelip di akhir jawabannya.

Butsuma menyentuh permukaannya yang halus dipelitur, kepalanya menengadah. “Di rumah yang dulu, pilar ini satu-satunya penyokong atap. Semua rumah Senju dulu dibangun seperti itu. Sebuah simbol mokuton yang melindungi semua anggota klan Senju.”

“Kita sudah tidak memakai struktur ini selama bertahun-tahun, Ayahanda. Mengapa diganti?”

“Memang tidak.” Tatapannya menurun. “Kerusakan pada pilar utama dapat merobohkan rumah dalam sekejap. Atap saat ini disokong oleh beberapa pilar kecil dan dinding. Lebih stabil.”

“Apa pilar utama ini tidak lagi dibutuhkan?” Di bagian atas, jelas pilar itu tidak tersambung pada struktur apapun sebagai penyangga.

“Hus!” tegur Butsuma keras. “Sebuah rumah Senju tidak lengkap tanpa pilar lama. Rumah kita membutuhkannya seperti kita membutuhkan mokuton. Kau dan semua kerabat kita yang menjadi dinding dan pilar-pilar kecil lainnya, agar Hashirama tidak roboh.”

Tobirama meliriknya.

Karena itukah Ayah menamainya Hashirama…?

Seolah bisa membaca isi pikirannya, Butsuma berkata, “Dari lahir cakra kakakmu sudah terasa kuat. Tidak lazim. Ia simbol sempurna bagi Senju, bukan? Masa depan klan kita akan lebih cerah begitu dirinya matang.”

“...Ayah tahu Kakak punya mokuton sejak lahir?”

Butsuma menggeleng. “Sampai insiden itu, kami mengira anaknyalah yang akan memiliki mokuton, bukan dia.” Ia menjauh dari pilar setelah memandanginya untuk terakhir kali. “Saat kau menjadi pemimpin klan nanti, kau harus terus mendukungnya agar mokuton itu bisa melindungi klan Senju selamanya— meskipun kau harus membohonginya.”

“Aku mengerti, Ayahanda.”

Ayahnya tersenyum puas, lalu menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. Tobirama bergeming, memandangi permukaan kayu yang telah melalui tahun-tahun panjang dalam kebisuan.

Di dalam kegelapan, terbersit sebuah ide. Mokuton Hashirama memiliki ciri cakra suiton dan doton. Dialirkannya cukup cakra ke telapak tangan, dan membentuknya sesuai elemen yang ia butuhkan. Jemarinya membentuk segel ular. Matanya terpejam sementara cakra mengalir dalam pembuluh-pembuluhnya ke ujung jemari, mematuhi perintahnya. Ketika ia mengintip, ia mendapati aliran kecil itu telah mewujud berupa sebongkah batu dalam genangan air.

Tobirama melepas segel, menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Sisa cakranya masih menggelegak di permukaan, menanti perintahnya.

Ia tidak mengerti sebabnya.

* * *

 

“Berapa banyak, tepatnya, jumlah utang kita pada klan Uzumaki?”

Senju Joji menekuni lembaran gulungan yang terbentang melebihi meja rendah itu. Bercak jelaga masih membekas di balik kertasnya yang tidak tertulisi. “Lima gunung emas tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan semuanya.” Ia berdeham keras-keras. “Kasar sekali menghitungnya sebagai utang, Tobirama.”

“Ashina-san memang memberikannya dalam bentuk uang, bukan?” Tatapan Tobirama menyusuri gulungan yang terbalik dari sudut pandangnya. “Jumlahnya meningkat drastis dalam tujuh belas tahun terakhir.”

“Semua agar kakakmu bisa hidup aman—”

“Hanya Kakak?”

Joji mengernyitkan dahi kepada kepala klannya. “Karena ayahmu yang memintanya kepada Ashina-sama. Sejak serangan kelompok bandit yang menewaskan banyak wanita Senju, kita benar-benar kesulitan. Berperang sulit dilakukan karena banyaknya anak yatim piatu. Tidak ada yang mengawasi bocah selama kita pergi.”

Angka-angkanya tidak bohong. Permintaan misi dari daimyo pun menurun sejak serangan itu. Musim dingin pun tiba lebih cepat, menggagalkan banyak panen di wilayah Matsudaira. Makanan sangat sulit didapat. Delegasi Uzumaki yang bertandang lima belas tahun lalu membawa banyak bantuan makanan dan persediaan. Namun, jumlah bantuan nonmakanan tidak berkurang drastis bahkan sampai klan Senju sudah cukup memenuhi kebutuhan dasarnya sendiri. Perubahan kentara baru terlihat pada catatan dua tahun lalu, ketika mereka pindah tinggal dengan klan Uchiha.

Jumlahnya sangat sedikit, dan bentuknya uang mentah.

Tobirama ingat Hashirama beberapa kali menyurati klan Uzumaki, dan berapa kali balasan yang ia terima semua bernada negatif. Mengkritiknya tentang Konoha, atau mengajaknya pindah ke Uzushio. Walaupun sebagian kecil Senju akhirnya pindah ke sana, Hashirama bersikeras tinggal.

“Sayang sekali walaupun semua langkah sudah dilakukan, kakakmu tetap saja lepas dari genggaman.”

“Apa maksud Pamanda?” Tobirama melirik dari gulungan itu.

Joji sudah bersandar ke dinding, menahan gempuran batuknya yang terus menerus. “Obsesinya pada klan Uchiha; kepada pemimpin mereka.”

Gerakannya berubah kaku. Namun, Tobirama terbebas dari keharusan merespons dengan terbukanya pintu rumah utama klan Senju. Pamannya yang lain, Azami, masuk memeluk guci tanah liat yang menguarkan wangi manis. Ia baru saja memanen madu. Tatapannya langsung jatuh pada gulungan di tangan Joji.

“Menghitung utang, ya?” komentarnya santai, menyeberangi ruangan untuk meletakkan guci madunya di sebuah sudut. “Selumbari Hashirama juga. Nyaris menangis setelah kubilang jumlahnya.”

“Akan kuminta klan-klan lain mengembalikan uang yang mereka pinjam untuk pindah ke Konoha.” Tobirama berdiri, mendadak menginginkan udara segar.

Joji memanggilnya. "Bagaimana dengan perjodohan dirimu? Ashina-sama masih punya cucu perempuan lajang."

Benaknya memberat. "Lain kali saja, Pamanda." Ia keluar sebelum kedua pamannya sempat berkata-kata lagi.

Sore menggantung. Seharusnya saudarinya sudah mencapai tempat peristirahatan pertama dan bersua dengan Madara. Yang berarti pria itu sekarang tahu Hashirama mengandung anaknya.

 _Obsesi_ rasanya terlalu kasar dan vulgar menggambarkan sifatnya, tetapi Tobirama tahu perkataan Joji ada benarnya. Kalau sudah menyangkut Madara, Hashirama bisa menjadi orang teregois yang lupa kewajiban dan tanggung jawab. Lupa urusan nyawa keluarganya, lupa keselamatan klannya.

Lupa pada keinginan ayah mereka.

Sebagus apapun kemampuan doton dan suiton seseorang, ia tidak akan bisa mewujudkan mokuton. Senju masih membutuhkan mokuton. Konoha masih membutuhkan mokuton.

Konon, darah sharingan Uchiha terlalu dominan. Mereka tidak akan kekurangan doujutsu itu. Mokuton yang langka lebih mendesak untuk diteruskan. Anak mereka hanya akan punya sharingan.…

Mungkin juga tidak; belum pernah ada pernikahan yang tercatat antara pengguna mokuton dan seorang Uchiha. Tidak ada yang sungguh-sungguh tahu kekuatan apa yang akan mewujud pada anak Hashirama dan Madara—

“Senju-sama! Hati-hati—!”

Tobirama terbenam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga nyaris menabrak seorang pria Hyuuga yang memanggul kendi-kendi sake. Ia terpana tak mengatakan maaf selama lelaki satunya berlalu ke arah penginapan.

Urusan Hashirama bisa menanti. Konoha punya masalah lain.

Kediaman Hyuuga membentang di hadapannya. Wangi olahan sake menguar dari sisi belakangnya. Tobirama menapak lapangan berkerikil, kali ini berhasil menghindari semua orang yang membawa sake keluar. Ember-ember besar berisi cairan fermentasi berbaris-baris sampai ke ujung salah satu bangunan. Seorang pekerja yang ia tanyai menunjukkan arah ke bangunan utama.

“Mohon tunggu sebentar. Mori-sama sedang ada tamu,” ujarnya, lalu menghilang ke ruangan dalam.

Tobirama mengamati struktur bangunan utama buatan mokuton Hashirama selama menunggu di bawah atap beranda. Permukaannya halus, nyaris tanpa cacat. Ia dulu bekerja seminggu dengan istirahat minimum hanya untuk menyelesaikannya.

Senandung halus memutus pikirannya. Seorang anak perempuan berjongkok di tepi kolam yang membentang tak jauh darinya, menyanyi dalam suara kekanak-kanakan kepada ikan-ikan. Rambutnya panjang dikuncir, menampakkan lambang klan merah dan putih yang tersulam di punggungnya. Anak itu mendadak menoleh, menyadari tatapan Tobirama kepadanya.

“Siang, Senju-sama.” Ia menghormat sopan. Usianya pasti tidak lebih tua dari murid-murid Akademi termuda.

Tobirama menimbang-nimbang, lalu memutuskan bertanya, “Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?”

Alih-alih menjawab, ia melirik pintu shoji, yang membuka tepat saat itu.

Si pekerja muncul kembali, dan mempersilakannya masuk. Ia diantar ke sebuah ruangan kecil berhiaskan lambang Hyuuga di tokonoma-nya. Sang kepala klan duduk menghadapi catatan kecil dan sepiring camilan.

Jantung Tobirama mencelos. Bekas luka di dagunya menggatal.

Uchiha Izuna duduk di seberangnya, sedang menghirup teh hijau segar. Pintu shoji di seberang ruangan lebar terbuka, membiarkan cahaya matahari membanjiri penghuninya.

“Kami baru selesai memperkirakan suplai untuk pesta minggu depan,” kata tuan rumah, menggeser kertasnya agar bisa dibaca Tobirama. “Ukyo-san bersikeras semua penduduk turut berpesta semeriah di kastel. Orang-orang jadi terlalu berharap.”

Tobirama tidak langsung memerhatikan angka-angka yang tertera. Dinding cakra yang ia kenal mengenai tempatnya duduk, lalu menyurut menjauh. Izuna meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan anggun, tidak memberi tanda ia mengetahui adanya tamu baru.

“Ini berlipat-lipat dari biaya yang dia habiskan setiap hari. Siapa yang akan membayar semua ini?” tanyanya, akhirnya memerhatikan coretan Mori. Ukyo ternyata maniak berpesta, dan menyelenggarakannya hampir setiap malam di penginapan. Sejak datang tak lama setelah serangan rubah bijuu, baru sekali Ukyo terlihat melaksanakan tugasnya berkeliling desa membuat catatan entah apa. Dua kali undangan pesta dilayangkan kepada Tobirama, semuanya ditolak karena kesibukannya di bagian riset dan pengembangan jutsu.

“Kas desa.”

“Boros sekali,” gerutunya. “Musim dingin sudah di depan mata.” Dan meski permintaan misi terus menerus mengalir, hal itu belum dibarengi dengan kemudahan aliran barang masuk ke Konoha. Salju dapat menutup jalan-jalan ke Konoha, memutusnya dari dunia luar.

“Omong-omong,” Izuna angkat bicara, dan napas Tobirama sejenak macet di leher. Ia menelengkan kepalanya. “Sampai kapan orang itu mau di Konoha? Dia tidak profesional. Kita harusnya minta pengganti ke Kaisar.”

“Akan kubicarakan setelah Hokage kembali. Aku ke sini untuk hal lain,” tambahnya menatap Mori.

“Kalau begitu aku permisi—”

“Anda tidak apa-apa tinggal.”

Izuna bergeming sesaat, telapak tangannya mencengkeram tepi meja. Lalu, ia duduk kembali.

“Baik, soal apa ini?”

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Mori-san, klan kami memberi bantuan finansial untuk membantu Anda pindah, bukan?”

Alis kelabunya terangkat sedikit. “Itu benar.”

“Kakak bilang ia memberikannya kepada klan Hyuuga,” Tobirama memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati, “tetapi mengingat kehidupan klan Anda yang sudah stabil dan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, saya sebagai kepala klan Senju ingin meminta pemberian itu dikembalikan.”

Sunyi melingkupi ruangan. Pembuluh di pelipis Mori tidak menegang, tetapi Tobirama tetap merasa byakugan-nya sedang menggali ke dalam dirinya. Hyuuga sejak awal selalu mendukung kebijakan Hashirama, sehingga kecil kemungkinannya ia menolak usulan pengembalian itu. Namun, urusan uang cenderung menimbulkan perselisihan.

Sudut bibir Izuna tertarik ke atas. Tobirama memperhatikannya dari permukaan meja yang berkilau.

“Itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit.” Mori meluruskan kedua lengannya. “Apa klan Senju sedang kesulitan…?”

Tobirama menggeleng. “Uang yang diberikan Kakak bukan milik kami seutuhnya.”

“Milik Uzumaki, ya?” tanya Izuna mendadak.

Mori menatap mereka bergantian, pemahaman menghiasi ekspresinya. “Pantas saja.” Cuping hidungnya melebar. “Bukankah hal ini berimbas jelek pada citra Hokage?”

“Saya hanya bertindak pragmatis,” balas Tobirama cepat. “Apa yang bukan milik kami sudah seharusnya dikembalikan.”

Mori menegakkan punggung, senyuman puas terbayang di wajahnya. “Uzumaki tidak mendukung rencana Hashirama-san mendirikan Konoha. Tetapi mereka tetap memberi jumlah luar biasa untuk ukuran sebuah klan shinobi. Apa yang tadinya akan kalian beri sebagai gantinya?”

“Hal itu adalah masalah internal kami.”

“Hm.” Mori melirik tamu pertamanya lagi. “Mengapa hanya Hyuuga yang dimintai? Bagaimana dengan klan lain? Uchiha, misalnya?”

Izuna beringsut di atas bantalnya.

“Aku berniat memintanya setelah ini,” jawab Tobirama luwes tanpa jeda. “Atau nanti setelah Madara-san kembali.”

“Kau yakin ini saat yang tepat untuk membahas soal itu?”

Jika ia mengira retorikanya akan menggoyahkan Tobirama, Mori salah besar.

“Saya yakin.” Ia menatap satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu. “Anda pasti setuju dengan saya.”

Izuna hanya memegangi gelasnya yang telah kosong.

“Tidak bijaksana meminta pemberian yang sudah terpakai, Senju-san. Kakak Anda pasti tidak setuju.”

“Mori-san—”

“Saya menolak.”

Sanggahan siap meluncur, tetapi ia mengurungkan diri. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi saat itu. Terus menekannya hanya akan meneguhkan penolakannya. Tobirama tidak kalah hari ini; ia akan mencoba lagi lain kali.

“Senju-san,” panggil Mori ketika mengantar kedua tamunya keluar. Suaranya direndahkan agar tidak terdengar Izuna. “Anda lebih baik menyelesaikan perselisihan pribadi Kakak Anda lebih dulu.”

Tobirama menuruni undakan untuk memakai alas kakinya. “Maksud Anda?”

“Klan Uzumaki tidak berkuasa di Konoha.” Lengan Mori disembunyikan di balik bajunya. “Banyak yang berpendapat, keutuhan Konoha akan lebih baik jika Hokage-san menikahi orang yang tinggal di sini juga.”

Tobirama mengabaikan sarannya. “Terima kasih atas waktunya, Mori-san. Selamat siang.” Ia sudah berbalik menuju pintu keluar ketika dirasakannya tarikan lembut pada kelingkingnya.

Anak perempuan Uchiha tadi menggenggam jarinya kuat-kuat, mengarahkan sepasang mata beriris kelam bundar ke wajahnya. Ekspresinya bagai melihat gasing berkilau bercat cerah yang dijanjikan kepadanya. Berbinar-binar.

“Ah….” Tobirama terpaku. Canggung.

“Yuzuha?” Terdengar suara Izuna memanggil dari belakang. “Kamu di mana…?”

Tobirama mencoba menarik lepas tangannya, tetapi genggaman Yuzuha sungguh kuat. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Hyuuga Mori masih berdiri di selasar dengan senyuman geli tertahan.

“Yuzuha…?” panggilnya lagi.

Tobirama menyerah. “Dia bersamaku, Izuna. Aku di sisi timur lautmu.”

Dinding cakra tebalnya menerpa tak lama kemudian, mencari-cari tangan bebas Yuzuha. Izuna menggandengnya, tetapi pegangan di tangan satunya tetap tak mau lepas.

“Ayo pergi, Yuzuha,” ajak Izuna, masih tidak paham mengapa anak itu tidak mau bergerak.

Tobirama berdeham. “Dia … masih memegangi tanganku.”

“Tolong lepaskan tangan Senju-san, ya,” pinta Izuna, yang hanya dibalas dengan rengekan kesal.

“Kediaman Uchiha tidak jauh, ‘kan?” mendadak Hyuuga Mori menimpali. Suaranya terdengar geli. “Ikut saja barang sejenak,” sarannya, menatap Yuzuha seolah ia cucunya sendiri.

Bibir Izuna menipis. Pegangannya terlepas dari anak perempuan itu, tetapi Yuzuha menyambarnya lagi.

Tobirama memijat dahinya, menyerah. “Aku tidak sedang terburu-buru.”

“Hore!”

Mereka meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dengan tangan mungil Yuzuha terlindung rapat dalam genggaman keduanya. Tobirama dapat merasakan dinding cakra Izuna lebar di sekelilingnya, tetapi sengaja menghindari mengenainya langsung. Yuzuha melompat-lompat riuh, menggoyangkan lengan mereka selagi ia memindai sekelilingnya.

“Ada burung perutnya kuning!”

“Oh, ya?” Izuna balas bertanya. “Ada di mana?”

“Di atas pohon! Banyaaak sekali!” Kepala Yuzuha meleng jauh dari jalan. “Senju-sama juga lihat, lihat!”

Tobirama menengok sedikit, menemukan sekelompok burung berkerut kuning bercicit di ranting pinus. Sebelum ia sempat mengonfirmasikan penemuannya, Yuzuha sudah menemukan hewan lain untuk diributkan. Kali ini seekor anjing dengan sekeranjang telur ayam di moncongnya.

“Ih anjingnya bertelur!” Teriakannya tidak menghentikan si anjing. Tobirama menduga anjing itu milik seorang Inuzuka yang lupa membeli telur.

“Mana ada!” Izuna terbahak-bahak, menanggapi ocehan anak itu tanpa berhenti sedikit pun.

Mereka belum jauh meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, tetapi rasanya Tobirama telah menghabiskan waktu sepanjang seputaran menjelajah seluruh desa. Yuzuha terus berhenti untuk melihat semua hewan yang melintas. Teriakannya pun turut mengundang perhatian pejalan kaki, yang tak diinginkan Tobirama. Pria itu menanti-nantikan kesempatan pergi, tetapi pegangan si bocah sekuat ikatan segel.

Izuna sendiri tidak menghentikan ocehannya yang memusingkan. Mungkin Tobirama harus memberitahunya, bahwa ia tak sabar pergi—

“Senju-sama, nggak suka kucing, ya?”

“Mereka lucu, sih, tapi—”

Yuzuha menoleh pada kerabatnya. “Izu-nee, Senju-sama masih sedih juga…!”

Dinding cakra itu mendadak menebal, terasa menusuk-nusuk di kulit Tobirama. Ia berjengit tidak nyaman. Tubuh Izuna tegang, bagai mendeteksi serangan. Pegangannya disentakkan hingga lepas.

“Yuzuha, _diam_!”

Sesaat anak perempuan itu hanya membeku mendengar bentakan Izuna. Kemudian, tangisnya pecah. Bukan tangisan keras membahana, melainkan sunyi. Hanya ditandai dengan air mata dan isakan di balik bibirnya yang ia gigit.

Tobirama menahan keluhannya, dan menggendong anak itu. “Di mana orang tuanya?”

“Ke Iwa.” Izuna melengos. “Buat dia diam….”

Jari-jari kecil Yuzuha mengusutkan haori Tobirama. Air matanya tembus hingga ke bagian dalam pakaian. Isakannya mulai keluar. Canggung, pria itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya berusaha menenangkan. Ia sungguh tak terbiasa begini.

Lagipula, ada yang aneh dengan kejadian barusan. Izuna berjalan gusar, cakranya gelisah. Sesekali ia terantuk kerikil, tetapi berhenti pun tidak. Ketika jalan setapak menuju ke kediaman klan sudah terlihat, Izuna mengambil Yuzuha. Anak itu dengan gesit melepaskan diri dan berlari pulang duluan.

“Hahh….” Izuna memegangi kedua lututnya. “Ngambek, deh….”

Tobirama menggeser kakinya. “Sampai nanti, Izuna-san.”

“Oi,” serunya sebelum ia bisa pergi. “Kukira kamu mau membicarakan soal itu…?”

“Klan Uchiha tidak menerima pemberian finansial apapun dari Kakak. Selamat siang.”

Ia nyaris berlari meninggalkan Izuna, dan ia tak mau tahu sebabnya.

* * *

 

Usianya dua puluh satu tahun.

Lama sekali ia memendam pertanyaan, mengapa bukan ia yang lahir pertama, mengapa bukan dirinya yang dianugerahi mokuton. Lama sekali ia memutuskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk dipikirkan, karena Rikudou Sennin tidak pernah menjawab kebingungannya. Sementara ayahnya telah memetakan jalan hidup yang jelas baginya, dan mahal harganya jika ia berbelok tiba-tiba, melenceng dari arahan.

Sayangnya, Hashirama yang punya kecenderungan melenceng. Ia punya semua kekuatan yang bisa dibayangkan anak-anak Senju, dan ia tidak bersikap sebagaimana semestinya seorang pilar klan berlaku. Untungnya, mayoritas tindakannya dilakukan setelah berdiskusi dengan Tobirama dan mendapatkan persetujuannya. Sialnya, tindakan lainnya berisiko mengancam nyawa.

Tobirama masih berjaga di titik patrolinya, mengabaikan pemuda Inuzuka yang terus bergerak mengendusi udara. Amarahnya masih menggelegak, tetapi juga mengunci sendi-sendinya hingga ia tak kuasa mencegah saudarinya pergi.

Shinobi macam apa yang malah bengong di saat seperti itu?

Hashirama adalah shinobi terkuat yang ia kenal. Kakaknya tak perlu banyak usaha untuk meluluhlantakkan kediaman Uchiha. Sebagian besar anggota klannya ada di sini, menyisakan lansia dan balita di sana.

Namun, ia tahu Hashirama tidak akan mengorbankan mereka demi mengalahkan klan itu.

“Senju-san, Kakak Anda tidak berjaga juga?”

“Di ujung utara perimeter.” Tobirama menipiskan cakra pengindranya. Yang ada di sana hanyalah mokubunshin, tetapi rekannya tidak perlu tahu. Titik itulah yang terdekat dengan si bijuu, seandainya ia mendadak maju maka penyerang terkuat mereka sudah siap menyambut.

“Itu jauh dari sini,” sambungnya. “Baunya masih terasa, sekilas mengarah ke barat….”

“Tadi Kakak patroli sebentar,” ia berbohong.

“Begitu.”

Kedua tangannya gatal. Hanya dengan sedikit segel dan cakra saja, ia bisa melompati ruang hingga mencapai Hashirama, di manapun ia berada. Ada segel hiraishin ditanamkan pada punggungnya agar sewaktu-waktu ia dapat muncul di dekatnya. Instruksinya jelas melarang Tobirama menyusul, dan sayangnya ia masih kepala klan. Kata-katanya adalah mutlak.

“Omong-omong, mengapa klan Senju belakangan tidak aktif berperang?”

Tobirama mendadak ingin melempar pemuda ini ke sungai terdekat. Bersama anjingnya sekalian.

“Daimyo-sama bilang itu karena kepala klan kalian perempuan. Tapi aku tahu itu nggak benar,” tambahnya cepat-cepat. Kepala klan Inuzuka juga seorang wanita, dan mereka masih aktif menjawab tantangan perang. “Orang-orang penasaran—”

“Kami ingin menghentikan perang,” Tobirama memotongnya.

“...Hah? Bagaimana cara—”

Sebuah ledakan membungkam sisa kata-katanya. Bola-bola api raksasa, lebih besar daripada yang biasa dimuntahkan klan Uchiha, melalap hutan-hutan Senju dalam sekejap. Naga-naga suiton Tobirama memotong jalur bola api itu, memadamkan api sebelum mencapai tempat mereka.

“Bagaimana dengan garis depan—? Seharusnya mereka memperingatkan kita!” seru pemuda itu.

“Mereka pasti sudah habis!” Tobirama menyiapkan sebuah naga suiton lagi. “Aku akan ke depan! Kembali ke garis belakang dan siapkan evakuasi!”

Anjingnya melolong membunyikan sinyal bahaya, menggema jauh di belakang punggungnya. Lolongan serupa segera bersahut-sahutan di kejauhan. Semua penghuni hutan berlarian keluar, babi hutan, kelinci, beruang, rusa; semua menguik-nguik dan menggeram ketakutan. Tanah bergemuruh di bawah derap kaki mereka. Udara yang tadinya dingin berubah panas, membuat belakang pelindung wajahnya lengket dengan keringat. Langit berubah ungu muda di belakang tirai asap tebal.

Api di sebelah utara masih menyala. Naganya memecahkan diri menjadi gelombang, memberi jalur evakuasi yang aman bagi hewan-hewan. Di kejauhan, di atas pucuk-pucuk pepohonan, struktur-struktur mokuton membentuk pelindung untuk mengurung api. Namun, semua itu tidak bisa bertahan menghadapi kera merah besar berbulu lidah-lidah api yang mengamuk meluluhlantakkan daratan.

Bau sangit daging terbakar menghantam penciumannya. Panas apinya membuka semua saluran keringat.

Tidak ada yang tersisa dari semua shinobi yang ditugaskan di sisi utara perimeter, kecuali mokubunshin saudarinya. Ia berdiri di sebuah pijakan besar, kedua tangannya terkatup menumbuhkan kayu-kayu raksasa secepat yang ia bisa. Di sekitarnya, pohon-pohon mati bertumbangan, tubuh mereka menyala-nyala.

“Kakak—!”

“Nggak ada yang selamat!” engahnya. Bisingnya deru angin memaksanya berteriak. “Sekelompok Inuzuka … pergi mengusirnya, lalu—”

“Aku mengerti. Tanda bahaya sudah dilepas. Evakuasi harusnya sudah jalan!” Bijuu itu tak ubahnya binatang, akan membalas jika terganggu. Anjing-anjing Inuzuka pasti sudah mengusiknya.

Mokubunshin Hashirama mengangguk, menelan ludah. “Kamu bisa … suiton...?”

Tobirama tidak yakin. Dengan lingkungan kering nyaris tanpa kelembapan, lebih sulit mengumpulkan uap air dari udara. Cakranya akan cepat terkuras. Ia mengeluarkan kunai dengan isyarat bahaya khusus terikat di ujungnya. Harapan mereka satu-satunya adalah memanggil Hashirama pulang. Ia menancapkan kunainya ke segel hiraishin yang terpasang di permukaan pijakan.

Kunai itu bergeming.

Ia mencabut dan menancapkannya lagi. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Lagi. Hasilnya sama saja.

Sensasi membeku meluncur di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Segel hiraishin pada punggung Hashirama tidak berfungsi. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi kepada kakaknya di antah berantah— apa Madara menolak tawarannya dan membunuhnya—?

Perisai-perisai mokuton masih tumbuh silih berganti di sekitar mereka. “Tobirama! Ada apa—?” Si mokubunshin tak berani menoleh penuh, tatapannya masih terarah lurus ke utara.

Benar— jika saudarinya mati, mokubunshin itu pasti sudah lenyap. Ia memindai sekeliling. Api sudah mengepung mereka, dan cakranya tidak menemukan makhluk hidup lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Tobirama sendirian.

“Aku nggak bisa senjutsu!” teriak si mokubunshin. “Bisakah kamu— Hashirama—?”

“Tidak bisa!” Ia berdiri. “Berapa lama kamu bisa bertahan—?”

“Nggak lama— _Tobirama_!”

Bulu kuduknya meremang. Sebuah bola api meluncur lagi ke arah mereka. Mokubunshin-nya meraung keras, melingkupi Tobirama dalam kubah tebal. Batang-batang pohon berderak-derak patah. Giginya mengertak selama semesta bergemuruh hancur di sekitarnya. Mokuton Hashirama bisa menangkal api Uchiha, tetapi mereka sedang melawan bijuu.

Belum pernah ada shinobi yang selamat dari amukan bijuu.

Kubah kayu itu membuka, memperlihatkan kehancuran dan kobaran api. Panasnya semakin menyesakkan. Tobirama melepas kerah dan pelindung wajahnya, mulai kesulitan bernapas.

Mokubunshin Hashirama tidak terlihat di manapun.

Tobirama segera mundur menggunakan hiraishin hingga menemukan sekelompok kecil anggota divisi suiton berjibaku mengendalikan api. “Kalian—!”

Seorang lelaki dewasa berambut cepak memotongnya, “Tobirama-san! Apinya sudah sampai ke perkampungan!”

“Jangan bercanda, Reiji—!”

“Andai saja ini bercanda!” Reiji melempar lengannya ke udara, frustrasi. “Inuzuka-sama turun tangan membantu semua orang pergi ke selatan. Cuma sedikit yang masih di dekat sini! Kampung kita sudah nggak ada!”

“Di mana Hashirama-sama?!” terdengar seseorang berteriak. “Kalau ada dia, pasti—!”

“Kakak ada jauh di depan!” Tobirama membentuk segel suiryuudan. “Langsung di hadapan bijuu. Aku baru saja dari sana. Jadi jangan cemas!”

Kebohongannya berhasil mengipasi semangat mereka. Naga-naga air menyembur lagi. Enam orang itu berpindah-pindah, mencegah api melebar ke bagian hutan lainnya. Terakhir ia lihat, bijuu itu masih bergeming. Semoga saja tetap begitu….

“Bijuu macam apa yang menyerang kita sekarang…?”

“Kera berbulu api,” jawab Tobirama singkat. Ia memimpin kelompoknya berpindah lewat cabang-cabang besar, menghindari pohon tumbang dan serbuan hewan-hewan di dasar hutan. “Aku tidak melihat jumlah ekornya.”

“Mungkin lima—”

“Atau enam—”

Yang manapun Tobirama tidak peduli.

Stamina mereka cepat terkuras, dan jelas bahwa memaksakan diri pun tidak berguna. Ia berniat meminta kelompok mereka mundur ketika bumi bergetar hebat.

Bijuu itu bergerak maju.

Reiji mendongak di dahannya, matanya melebar ketakutan. Mulutnya terbata-bata, “Demi Rikudou Sennin….”

Menjulang di atas aras dan pinus, adalah wajah merah sang kera bijuu. Sepasang taring besarnya mencuat keluar, bibir-bibirnya mundur menampilkan angkara. Ia belum menemukan mereka di antara pepohonan, sehingga Tobirama segera menyuruh kelompoknya mundur. Debam langkah lambat sang bijuu terus menggetarkan bumi, bergema mengiringi pelarian mereka.

Genggamannya pada kunai bersegel hiraishin mengerat. Hashirama pasti tahu ketika mokubunshin-nya mati, tetapi entah seberapa jauh ia sekarang dari kampung— atau apa ia bisa bebas bergerak. Madara entah telah melakukan apa pada segel hiraishin di punggungnya.

Mereka sampai di kampung, yang nyaris tak dikenali karena semuanya sudah hitam legam habis terbakar. Semua permukaan yang telah padam masih menguarkan panas. Hampir semua orang sudah pergi; kecuali beberapa shinobi yang tersisa. Nekat mengadu nyawa di hadapan seekor entitas buas. Wajah-wajah mereka mulai diisi keputusasaan. Ekor anjing-anjing Inuzuka mulai menekuk ke celah tungkai. Semuanya mendengking pilu, tetapi tidak kabur karena partner mereka masih di situ.

Tobirama menelan ludah. Mereka tak boleh mati di sini.

Ia pemakai suiton terkuat yang masih tersisa. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan mereka meski hanya sebentar!

Kemudian kepalan sang bijuu menghantam tanah, melontarkan pepohonan ke udara, dan kunai Tobirama _terlepas_ —

Ia melompati ruang membawa semua sisa shinobi semakin jauh ke selatan, ruang menyusut dan mengembang seperti tekanan masif di telinganya, samar ia mendengar namanya diteriakkan di antara lengkingan anjing—

Lalu kera besar itu mengaum mengacaukan keseimbangan hukum alam yang ia robek—

Ketika Tobirama kembali menjejak tumpukan rumput hangus, perih membasuh separuh tubuhnya, lempengan zirahnya terasa seperti besi cair, telinganya berdenging, perutnya mual karena berpindah secepat kilat dan cakra yang terus menerus ia paksa keluar. Gemetaran ia menanggalkan zirah. Dadanya sesak.

Ia tertelungkup, terbatuk-batuk hebat. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat. Berapa banyak yang selamat? Tidak ada yang tersisa dari kelompok yang menemani mokubunshin itu berjaga—

Sebuah teriakan lain membelah udara, suara seorang perempuan.

Hashirama sudah pulang.

Sebuah sosok gelap seukuran si kera maju, disusul oleh sulur-sulur kayu setebal batang pohon yang membelit tubuh dan ekor si bijuu, mendorongnya jauh ke utara. Debam keduanya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang hingga hilang. Tanah tak lagi bergetar.

Orang-orang yang tadi ia selamatkan sudah kembali, mengerumuninya untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama. Seseorang mengangsurkan tabung bambu berisi air, yang Tobirama terima penuh terima kasih. Setelah seorang Inuzuka membagikan kikatsugan, divisi suiton itu kembali bekerja memadamkan api sampai yang tersisa hanyalah kebakaran di kejauhan.

Fajar sudah hampir menyingsing ketika Hashirama kembali, tubuhnya penuh jelaga. Pias wajahnya ketika menemukan Tobirama penuh luka-luka. Orang-orang menepi jauh-jauh memberi kakak-beradik itu ruang.

Telapak tangannya berpendar kehijauan. Amarah kembali membubung di dadanya.

“...Puas?”

Nyala itu meredup. Tangan Hashirama diturunkan.

Mereka tak punya tempat untuk kembali.

* * *

 

“Senju-san.”

Sapuan cakra yang sudah terlalu dikenal Tobirama membuatnya membeku. Niatnya membeli dango untuk cemilan sore tergeser.

Orang-orang bercengkerama dan bersenda gurau, kebanyakan baru saja menyelesaikan panen. Kedai kecil beratap rendah itu penuh, riuh. Sebuah antrean mengular di depannya, paling tidak sepuluh orang, semua menanti dango untuk dibawa pulang.

Tobirama sudah berniat mengantre, tidak masalah menunggu agak lama, pikirnya. Namun, nafsu makannya sudah membubung mencium harum dango asin dan manis memenuhi tempat sejuk itu. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke area duduk, berpikir untuk mengambil meja saja agar pesanannya cepat tiba, ketika didengarnya suara semerdu burung uguisu mengutarakan namanya, mengalun jauh di atas canda tawa para pengunjung.

Izuna duduk sendirian di bawah bayang-bayang, di meja paling belakang. Ia melempar sebuah senyuman, seolah tindakannya sesantai dan sealami bernapas.

“Uchiha-san.”

Tobirama tak perlu mengutarakan balasannya sama keras; sapuan cakra yang hangat menyentuh halus bibirnya, membawa suku katanya pada indra sang pemilik cakra.

Tumitnya bergeser, mematuhi refleks yang terjalin di otot-ototnya. Namun, bibir Izuna kembali membentuk kata, sehalus rinai hujan.

“Jangan lari.”

Di antara percakapan, mata-mata mulai melempar lirikan. Sikap tubuh para pengunjung meninggalkan posisi santai, menggeser pinggang sedikit agar bisa melihat jelas kedua petinggi klan-klan terkuat di Hinokuni. Obrolan memelan, telinga-telinga ditajamkan.

Matanya menyipit. Benar juga. Gosip.

Tobirama menyibakkan tirai noren di atas pintu masuk, melangkahi ambang ke dalam kesejukan kedai. Aroma manis pasta kacang merah mengiringinya selama ia berjalan hingga tiba di meja terbelakang.

Mereka terakhir bersua kemarin lusa, bersama Uchiha Yuzuha. Pertemuan yang diakhiri dengan kepergiannya. Dengan kekalahannya.

“Tidak biasanya kau berada di luar sore ini,” kata Izuna santai, memainkan dua tusuk dango-nya yang telah kosong. “Bagaimana dengan riset jutsu-nya?”

“Terima kasih,” ujar Tobirama kepada pelayan yang memberikan sepiring dango. “Aku masih mencari-cari orang yang bisa kuajari hiraishin. Sejauh ini cuma Ango yang berhasil berpindah, itupun hanya seratus meter.”

“Bagaimana dengan efek sampingnya?”

“Sudah berkurang.”

“Tidak berminat mengetes anak-anak yang lebih muda?”

Senda gurau kembali mengisi atmosfer kedai, menutupi percakapan mereka dari luar. “Mereka tidak akan tahan efek pusing dan mualnya. Lebih baik jangan.”

“Waktu itu kaubilang hiraishin bisa digunakan untuk mengirim sesuatu.” Izuna meletakkan dagu di telapak tangannya. “Bagaimana caranya?”

“Setiap markah hiraishin-ku memiliki titik korelasi di dimensi lain….” Tobirama mendadak berhenti, dahinya berkerut. “Bukannya dulu sudah kujelaskan kepadamu?”

“Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi.”

“Panjang—”

“Panjang pun tidak apa-apa. Kamu punya waktu, ‘kan?”

Tobirama menatap piring dango kedua di depan Izuna. “...Ya,” ia berbohong. “Konsepnya kukembangkan dari fuuinjutsu….”

“Aku ingat.” Izuna menggeser piringnya menjauh. “Kamu menggunakan markah untuk menandai tempat-tempat di mana kamu bisa datang dan pergi. Bukankah teknik itu cuma kamu yang bisa?”

“Orang lain yang terhubung dengan cakraku bisa memakainya— tapi, tergantung pada sejauh mana dia bisa memanfaatkannya….”

Membicarakan riset yang ia kuasai membuatnya rileks, memberikannya alasan untuk tetap tinggal sampai Izuna puas bertanya. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya selalu menuntut jawaban panjang.

“...Semakin berat objek yang dikirim dan semakin jauh jarak yang ditempuh, cakra yang dibutuhkan semakin besar.”

Izuna meletakkan tusuk dango terakhirnya. Tandas. “Jadi sejauh apa Ango sudah bisa hiraishin…?”

“Objek kecil bisa dikirim sejauh mungkin. Objek besar seukuran manusia—”

“Sensei!”

Seorang wanita menghampiri mereka, wajahnya takut-takut. Ia menyadari Tobirama duduk di meja itu, dan buru-buru membungkuk. “Ah, maaf mengganggu Anda berdua,” katanya, lebih kepada pria itu daripada Izuna.

Tobirama bergeser sedikit. Wanita itu membawa sekeranjang penuh jeruk besar-besar yang ditaruhnya di meja. Ia tidak mendapati benda lain disisipkan di antara buah-buahnya.

“Saya berterima kasih banyak pada Uchiha-sensei!” Rasa haru dan bahagia bercampur dalam wajahnya yang terbakar matahari. “Anak saya, Uri, ternyata bisa menggunakan cakra. Dia … dia menunjukkannya kepada saya dan suami. Kami kaget sekali! Padahal dia sakit-sakitan. Terima kasih sudah memercayainya!”

Izuna meraih keranjang, mengendus wangi segar isinya. Perlahan, ia tersenyum lebar menampakkan kedua deret giginya. “Uri sangat rajin latihan. Meski sering luka karena salah pegang ujung shuriken.”

Wanita itu beralih kepada Tobirama. “Sampaikan terima kasih saya kepada Hokage-sama juga. Tanpa beliau, petani seperti kami nggak akan boleh masuk ke Akademi.” Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, pamit pada kedua shinobi, lalu keluar dari kedai.

Pria itu menyaksikan punggung si petani membaur ke kerumunan di jalan. “...Apa anak-anak petani di Akademi berprestasi sebaik anak-anak klan?”

“Oh, ya!” jawab Izuna bersemangat. “Jumlahnya sedikit tapi mereka sangat antusias. Selalu bertanya, sampai aku pusing menanggapinya.” Ia terkekeh sambil mengupas jeruk. “Aku terpaksa menambah asisten di kelas, sinting sekali mereka main-main dengan bom kertas!”

“Siapa yang meletakkan bom kertas di ruangan penuh bocah…?” Mau tak mau, ia turut tersenyum.

“Bukan aku!” Izuna meremas kulit jeruknya. “Mana kutahu ada sekotak bom kertas? Memangnya kelihatan?” Ia menertawakan leluconnya sendiri. Separuh buahnya  didorong ke arah Tobirama. “Aku di kelas itu sendirian dari pagi sampai anak-anak datang. Asistenku menyingkirkannya sebelum kelas dimulai.”

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. “Jadi … bagaimana caramu menjelaskan tentang cakra ke sekumpulan anak non-shinobi?” Tobirama meraih separuh jeruk itu, tampak santai.

“Penasaran, ya?” godanya.

“Siapa tahu jadi ide untuk risetku,” balas Tobirama luwes.

“Bayari aku sepiring dango lagi.”

Ia melirik ke dua buah piring yang kosong, dengan enam tusuk bambu rapi di atasnya. “Baik.”

Izuna tersenyum puas. “Aku bermain petak umpet dengan mereka.”

“Maksudmu kau membuat mereka merasakan situasi hidup-mati seperti perang?”

“Tepat sekali.” Wanita itu terkekeh. “Awalnya mereka semua bekerja sendiri-sendiri. Lama-kelamaan yang sudah mahir segera membantu yang belum bisa. Mereka lebih sukses begitu….”

Pelayan kedai datang mengambil gelas dan piring kosong, serta meletakkan camilan-camilan baru. Dango asin Tobirama masih berasap, tetapi tak panas di lidahnya.

“Anak-anak dari klan-klan berbeda bisa bekerja sama?”

“Mengejutkannya, ya.” Izuna melahap dango dan jeruk bergantian. “Mereka sudah saling kenal sebelum masuk Akademi. Main bareng, usil bareng … Yuzuha saja sudah ketularan bandel.”

Ia teringat pada protes Nara Shikana tempo hari. “Tidak ada orang tua murid yang memintamu memisahkan mereka…?”

“Nggak ada.” Izuna melepas dango dari tusuknya dengan jemari, membelahnya hingga pasta kacang isinya luber di piring. “Malah … ada anak-anak yang lebih menonjol. Tahun depan bisa-bisa mereka sudah bisa bikin bunshin. Jadi shinobi sepenuhnya.” Ia melahap separuh dango-nya.

“Secepat itu?” Tobirama memajukan punggung. “Kupikir kita butuh setidaknya tiga tahun sampai ada yang lulus. Berapa usia mereka?”

Ia mengetuk dagunya. “Enam tahun … setelah tahun baru.”

“Aku harus mulai mencari mentor untuk mereka….”

“Bagaimana kalau kamu saja?”

Para pengunjung datang silih-berganti, dan meja-meja dihuni oleh tetamu baru.

Namun, Tobirama tidak ingin kembali ke menekuni buku.

* * *

 

Usianya dua puluh satu tahun, dan Tobirama terbenam dalam lumpur.

Ia telah mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Dua minggu sebelumnya ia terus menerus mendampingi Hashirama menemui kepala klan Nara, Yamanaka, dan Akimichi. Seorang daimyo telah meminta ketiga klan itu untuk menggempur aliansi Senju-Uchiha. Hashirama mencegah serangan mereka dengan permintaan berdialog bersama para kepala klan. Hasilnya mereka justru berniat untuk bergabung tinggal di desa.

Jika Madara yang ikut bernegosiasi, hasilnya mungkin berbeda.

Keluarga-keluarga pertama mulai berdatangan, sehingga semua orang sibuk membuka hutan lagi. Bunyi kapak bersahut-sahutan dari pagi hingga petang, terdengar bahkan hingga ke rumahnya yang jauh dari pusat permukiman. Kicauan burung dan gemercik sungai kecil lebih keras di sini.

Alasan lainnya membangun rumah sedemikian jauh adalah agar ia bisa fokus meriset jurus.

Ruangan di bagian belakang rumahnya kosong, hanya berisi sebuah gulungan dan alat tulis. Tobirama sudah mencatat semua yang bisa ia ingat dari percobaan lamanya karena semua catatannya dulu terbakar habis. Kini untuk kesekian kalinya ia berusaha mencampur cakra doton dan suiton.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia hanya bisa membuat lumpur.

Ia telah mengukur kapasitas kedua jenis cakra dengan hati-hati, mencampurnya dengan variasi rasio berbeda, tetapi hasil akhirnya tetap lumpur. Yang berbeda hanya kekentalannya.

Di tangan Tobirama, tanah itu tak pernah mewujud menjadi kayu. Apa Hashirama juga mencampurnya dengan elemen lain?

Rahangnya ditekan kuat-kuat. Tobirama melemparkan kuasnya asal-asalan ke balik bahu— tidak mengira ia akan mendengar erangan mengaduh keras-keras dari belakang.

“Kakak—?”

Hashirama memegangi dahinya, meringis menahan sakit di ambang pintu. Haori-nya kini dihiasi cipratan tinta hitam. “...Yo,” sapanya, menahan kekehan. “Mengetes jurus baru?”

Ia menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, “...Ya. Cuma iseng selagi luang. Kakak kenapa pulang lebih cepat…?” Tobirama meraih serok di sudut, dan mulai mendorong lumpur itu keluar dari pintu belakang. Pekerjaan itu sekalian menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang membubung di benaknya.

Hashirama belum tahu ia berusaha membuat mokuton artifisial, dan untungnya ia tak pernah menaruh curiga.

“Apa kamu luang besok pagi?”

“Tergantung seberapa pagi,” katanya tanpa menoleh.

“Sebelum matahari terbit?”

“Setelah bangun tidur? Harusnya luang.”

“Bagus!” Hashirama menepukkan tangan. “Ada yang ingin belajar pengindraan. Kamu pasti bisa membantunya.”

“Tergantung kemampuan orangnya.”

“Berarti kamu bisa, ‘kan?”

Serok itu berhenti mendorong lumpur. Tobirama berbalik, mengernyit menatap saudarinya yang masih nyengir penuh harap.

“Bisa.”

Keesokan paginya, ketika langit masih ungu gelap dan kabut masih berat menggelayut, kakak-beradik Senju sudah meninggalkan rumah. Mereka melewati semua permukiman dan hutan-hutan yang masih utuh menggunakan sebuah obor sebagai panduan. Gemercik air yang lambat-lambat mengeras memberitahu Tobirama bahwa mereka tiba di danau. Letaknya di ujung selatan, di tepi area yang mereka ambil untuk diubah jadi permukiman. Ia berhenti mendadak. Bekas luka di dagunya terasa gatal.

Ada siluet langsing di balik kabut yang perlahan-lahan mendekat. Sebuah tongkat bambu muncul, disusul oleh sosok terbalut haori hitam. Sebilah pedang terikat di pinggangnya, ujung pegangannya menyembul dari balik haori.

Ia Uchiha Izuna.

Kepalanya ditelengkan sedikit. “Hashirama-san?” tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Kabut tumpah dari bibirnya selagi ia berbicara. Ujung hidungnya merona merah.

“Pagi, Izuna.” Kakaknya melambaikan tangan. “Madara belum kembali?”

Izuna menggeleng, merapatkan haori-nya. “Kaubawa orangnya…?”

“Mhm!”

Tobirama menoleh tajam. “Kakak tidak bilang—”

“Huh, Tobirama?” Keterkejutan kentara dalam suaranya. “Kenapa kamu…?”

Hashirama berdeham keras-keras. “Yah! Kamu meminta pengindra terbaik yang ada di desa, ‘kan? Nggak ada yang lebih jago dari adikku, aku berani jamin!” Ia berkata sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Tobirama.

Bibir Izuna mengerucut. Sesaat, Tobirama mengira ia akan menolak dan pergi, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

“Baiklah.” Ia menghela napas kuat-kuat. Tangannya diulurkan. “Aku akan belajar darimu.”

Saudarinya adalah kepala klan, dan permintaannya adalah mutlak. Menolaknya adalah tabu.

Tobirama menjabat tangannya.

* * *

 

“Mengapa tadi kau berniat pergi?”

Pertanyaan Izuna diutarakan tiba-tiba, selirih bisikan angin sore. Mereka meninggalkan kedai dango di penghujung sore, ketika semua tamu lain sudah pulang. Perut mereka penuh dengan teh dan camilan legit manis. Mulut mereka pegal bercengkerama. Obor di sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman klan Uchiha telah dinyalakan, menebarkan cahaya jingga di antara rumah-rumah. Tobirama baru saja usai menjabarkan tentang kagebunshin, ketika Izuna mendadak bertanya.

“Karena ada aku?”

Mereka telah berhenti berjalan. Izuna menanti jawabannya, dengan cakranya memegangi kedua tangan lelaki itu. Haori-nya, yang terlalu besar di tubuh Izuna, mengelepak dimainkan angin. Kelihatannya pertanyaan itu sudah ia pendam sejak tadi.

“Kupikir kau masih tidak mau berbicara denganku.” Tobirama berdiri di bawah bayangan aras, di mulut jalan setapak yang mengular menembus hutan. Cakra Izuna melepaskan kedua tangannya. Kedua kepalannya ia buka-tutup, melemaskan persendiannya.

Suasana cerah di hatinya yang telah berlangsung sepanjang hari tergusur dalam sekejap.

“Aku memang masih marah.” Izuna menyilangkan lengan, tidak repot-repot memperhalus kata-katanya.

 _...‘Kan._ “...Aku tahu.”

“Tapi kau tidak tahu sebabnya.”

“Kau sudah bilang dulu.” Biasanya kekesalan Tobirama mulai muncul, tetapi tidak kali ini. Membahasnya setelah makan dan bersantai membuat emosinya lebih terjaga. “Memberitahuku alasannya lagi tidak akan mengubah keadaan.”

Bibirnya membuka, lalu menutup dengan cepat. Cuping hidungnya melebar. “Bukan hanya itu.” Izuna menggeleng. Berkali-kali ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. “Banyak anggota keluargaku yang … tidak bisa menerima perpisahan dengan baik. Terutama orang yang dekat dengan mereka.” Suaranya bergetar, bagai menahan sesuatu.

“Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sepihak perjanjian yang dibuat ayahku—” Ia menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri. Mengapa mereka membahas hal ini lagi? Apa lagi yang kurang jelas?

“...Kau tidak mengerti juga, ya?”

“Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?”

Dinding cakra itu mundur. Izuna memijat pelipisnya, dan bersandar pada batang pinus raksasa. “Kukira hari ini aku bisa membuatmu paham.”

“Jangan berasumsi aneh-aneh.”

“Sampai kapan kaumau terus lari?”

“Aku tidak la—”

“Sampai kapan mau menghindar?” Suaranya pecah. Izuna mendorong haori-nya ke dada Tobirama, lalu melesat ke hutan.

Denyut aneh di dadanya mendorong tubuh Tobirama bergerak. Ia berhasil menangkap pergelangannya. Izuna bergeming, kaku dalam posisi canggung. Bahunya naik-turun cepat.

Perasaan itu berubah menjadi sensasi ganjil seperti ketika mereka bertengkar di tepi sungai. Menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke sekeliling jantung, seperti hendak meremasnya jadi bubur.

Sakit.

Mengganjalnya di dada dan pusat cakra, melebarkan sulur yang mengikat organ-organnya, menariknya ke dalam lubang tak berdasar—

“Buat aku mengerti, Izuna.” Pergelangan kurus itu dingin dalam genggamannya.

“Jika Hashi-neesan tidak punya tunangan….”

“Aku masih tetap akan menolaknya—”

Izuna menyentakkan tangannya, berbalik dengan tinju terkepal. “Mengapa?!”

Tobirama menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menjuntai ke dahi. Mengapa ia harus terus mengungkit soal kakak mereka? Mengapa mereka berdua tidak bisa cukup membicarakan hal-hal di luar Madara dan Hashirama, seperti ketika mereka berlatih kenjutsu dulu jauh dari pandangan orang-orang? Mengapa ia sebegitu ngototnya ikut campur?

Mengapa ia tidak paham juga?

“Kami tidak ingin mengambil risiko garis darah mokuton hilang, Izuna.”

Ia mundur selangkah. “Terserah apa yang kaubilang, tetapi Hashi-neesan sudah menerima kimono kami. Dia nggak akan meninggalkan Kakak.”

Tobirama mengernyit. “Apa maksudnya itu?”

“Apa itu sungguh yang kauinginkan?” Pembuluh di leher jenjangnya menegang. “Atau kau cuma membeo keinginan keluargamu saja?”

Ia tercenung. Lubang di dalam tubuhnya melebar, menarik lebih banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak—

Tawa terbahak-bahak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lima lelaki muncul dari arah kediaman klan, bersenda gurau keras-keras. Selagi ia minggir memberi jalan, Izuna menghilang.

Tebalnya dinding cakra yang biasa terdeteksi sama sekali tak terasa di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Kekosongan yang ditinggalkan Izuna seolah beresonansi dengan kekosongan di dalam tubuhnya.

Hampa.

Ia belum jauh. Ia pasti belum jauh—

Tapi untuk apa mengejarnya?

Tobirama memakai haori-nya, lalu berbalik. Kelima lelaki itu berjalan di sisinya menuju tengah desa. Obrolan keras mereka  tertangkap pendengarannya.

“Licik sekali kau, Akio!” seru Uchiha Hikaku. “Menyelinap begitu saja, tahu-tahu paginya sudah beristri!”

Uchiha Akio yang kurus jangkung berkelit dari pukulan bercanda pria lain. “Keiko tak mau tinggal di desa lamanya lagi. Ya sudah aku nikahi saja. Nanti jika ada keluarganya berkunjung, kami kasih tahu— hei!” Pria lain menjitaknya, dan kelompok kecil itu terbahak.

“Akio ini,” Hikaku berkata pada Tobirama, matanya berair karena tertawa, “diam-diam menikahi kembang desa sebelah tanpa memberitahu kami—”

“Memang nggak harus!” seru si pengantin baru.

“Setidaknya beri tahu sepupumu ini, hei!”

“Nggak perlu!”

“Curang!” timpal yang lain.

“Pernikahan kami sudah tercatat di arsip desa, enak saja!”

Tobirama mengamati mereka dengan geli. “Apa memang biasanya pernikahan Uchiha begini?”

Hikaku sudah melepaskan kepala Akio, sekarang berjalan terdekat di sisi Tobirama. “Kami nggak terbiasa dengan pesta, Senju-san. Cuma butuh kedua mempelai agar sah.” Mereka tiba di persimpangan yang mengarah ke daerah pertokoan. Hikaku mohon diri dan bergabung dengan kerabatnya yang berisik, mungkin menuju rumah minum. Ia memerhatikan keempat orang lainnya tidak repot-repot melihatnya, atau sekadar menyapa.

Ruang penelitiannya berada di lantai dasar bangunan kantor Hokage. Malam belum larut, tetapi semua orang sudah pergi. Gelap gulita, Tobirama membawa sebatang lilin untuk penerangan. Tanpa disadari ia berhenti sebelum mencapai ruang penelitian, tepat di pintu ruangan lain.

Label pintunya menunjukkan bahwa itu ruangan arsip kependudukan.

Kegiatannya seharian itu terputar ulang di ingatannya. Semua pembicaraannya. Obrolan dengan Hikaku barusan. Kehampaan yang Izuna tinggalkan….

_Dia nggak akan meninggalkan Kakak._

Tobirama membuka kunci pintu ruang arsip. Malam ini ia tidak akan melanjutkan risetnya.

* * *

 

“Ango-kun? Apa ada yang tertinggal?”

Ango gugup menggaruk bekas luka di pelipisnya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu ruang riset, ragu untuk masuk meski ia sudah berkali-kali datang berkunjung. “Eh … bukannya saya bertugas jaga?”

Tobirama mengernyitkan dahi, lalu teringat bahwa malam ini ia diundang ke pesta Ukyo. gulungan-gulungan terserak jatuh dari pangkuannya ketika ia melompat berdiri. Ia sedang menekuni gambar topografi Konoha dan mengarang rencana segel-segel perlindungan yang lebih kuat sejak pagi tadi. Tanpa diminta, Ango segera membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat. Tobirama menyambar haori-nya, melompati setumpuk buku di lantai, dan berlari keluar.

Seluruh desa bagai menyala dalam cahaya dan suara-suara riuh, serupa ketika Kaisar Nobutada berkunjung. Penciumannya disambut dengan wangi daging bakar di beberapa rumah. Kediaman Shimura berada di sisi timur, ditandai dengan aliran sake dan tawa yang menggema.

Kepala klan Shimura yang masih muda tampak begitu lega menyambutnya. “Kukira kau tidak akan datang, Tobirama-san.” Wajahnya merah, dan rambutnya yang sebahu acak-acakan. Sudah berapa banyak sake yang ia minum?

Tobirama tersenyum samar. “Saya lupa waktu—”

Shimura Keita merangkulkan lengannya di bahu pria yang lebih tinggi itu. “Kenapa formal sekali? Ayolah santai saja! Sake gratis Hyuuga ini masihhh banyak. Sudah coba belum? Gentongnya gentong mokuton—”

Tobirama menerima sebotol sake dari tangannya. Isinya tinggal sedikit.

“Minuuuum!”

“Anda mabuk, Keita-san.” Tobirama melambai pada dua pemuda yang baru membawakan piring-piring kosong. Mereka meminta maaf dan membawa si kepala klan muda pergi bersama botol sakenya. Tobirama melemaskan kedua bahunya selagi menapak lebih jauh. Suara musik, gelak tawa, kikik melengking, dan hantaman pengocok dadu beradu. Sebentar saja kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut.

Wangi ikan dan daging panggang membubung dari sana-sini. Pelataran tengah dipenuhi orang, lentera, hiburan … belum jauh ia berjalan kedua tangannya sudah diisi oleh belut panggang dan sebotol kecil sake wangi. Ia menatap keduanya seolah belum pernah melihat hidangan itu.

Berapa banyak kas desa yang habis untuk malam ini?

Rasa lapar yang tak diindahkannya sejak sore mendorongnya makan. Ia duduk di selasar, jauh dari keramaian, sambil mengamati siapa saja yang ada di sini. Akimichi Chokichi dan Hyuuga Mori hadir, kerabat mereka mengawasi jalannya suplai makanan dan minuman. Aula pertemuan tertutup di ujung pelataran juga ramai penuh orang, dilihat dari bayangan-bayangan yang tercipta pada pintu shoji-nya. Entah di mana pasti ada yang bermain dadu.

“Lho, Senju-san?”

Tobirama menengok terlalu cepat ke belakang hingga lehernya sakit. Uchiha Hikaku berdiri di selasar, membawa meja kecil berisi makanan.

“Mau bergabung dengan kami? Ukyo-san sudah menunggu Anda.”

Ia meninggalkan mangkuk belutnya yang kosong dan sakenya yang tak tersentuh ke aula pertemuan. Kibasan lengan-lengan panjang penuh warna menyambut penglihatannya begitu Hikaku menggeser pintu. Lima orang gadis menari-nari cepat di ujung, dengan iringan alat-alat musik petik. Merah, jingga, kemuning, dan biru langit— semuanya melebur menjadi satu pusaran warna memusingkan.

Ukyo sedang menikmati hiburan yang tak biasa itu, dengan dua wanita menggelayut di sisinya. Pakaian mereka terbuka melewati bahu, menampakkan leher dan tulang selangka mulus. Meski tindak-tanduk mereka centil, Tobirama tahu mereka adalah kunoichi terlatih. Belasan lelaki di ruangan memandangi mereka, satu-dua orang kentara menganga. Beberapa pria ditemani seorang kunoichi berias menyolok, mengobrol dalam bisikan rendah.

Sakenya hanya disesap sedikit.

Hikaku mengambil tempat di sebelah satu-satunya tamu perempuan— Izuna. Meja kecil yang ia bawa berisi semangkuk nasi berbau harum dengan taburan ikan dan kacang-kacangan. Alih-alih sumpit, ia memberikan sendok kayu kecil kepada Izuna. Sebelum suapan pertamanya melewati bibir, wanita itu mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

Tobirama mengalihkan pandangan. Dadanya kembali sesak.

“Anda sungguh susah ditemui, Tobirama-san,” ujar Ukyo tiba-tiba. Kumisnya sudah tumbuh lebat, tampaknya diminyaki khusus untuk malam ini hingga berkilauan. “Tak sekali pun Anda memenuhi undanganku. Jangan terlalu maniak bekerja, nanti cepet tua, lho.” Ia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan kikik geli.

“Saya mengambil alih tugas Hokage selama Kakak tidak ada di desa. Itu, ditambah tugas-tugas saya sendiri.”

“Ditinggal barang sehari pun tidak akan ke mana-mana!”

Meja kecil penuh mangkuk dibawakan ke hadapannya. Mangkuk yang terdekat berisi nasi dengan kacang dan ikan serupa yang dimakan Izuna. Ia tak mengindahkan lauk lainnya, memulai makan malamnya dari mangkuk itu. Rasa ikannya terserap hingga ke butiran nasi.

“Ukyo-san sendiri,” tanya Tobirama, “apa saja tugasnya di sini? Setelah Konoha menjadi bawahan langsung Kaisar, Anda tidak lagi perlu menilai aset kami, ‘kan?”

“Senju-san, Anda ini bagaimana?” Alih-alih lelaki itu, yang menjawab adalah Shimura Hisao. Deretan gigi hitamnya terpampang jelas selagi ia berbicara. “Masa Anda bertanya tugas-tugas wakil kaisar seperti apa?”

Nyaris tanpa jeda, Tobirama menanggapi, “Jadi Anda lebih tahu soal itu? Bisa jelaskan?”

Suara tawa menggema mengalahkan denting musik. Para penari dan musisi selesai menampilkan hiburan. Tepuk tangan sopan mengiringi mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Sepasang pelayan— yang pastinya gadis-gadis Shimura, menuangkan sake lagi bagi para tamu. Umumnya, yang berada di ruangan privat pesta seorang daimyo adalah pejabat-pejabat tertinggi dalam klan.

Namun, tidak ada kepala klan yang duduk di sana— jika mengecualikan dirinya dan Izuna. Ia adalah satu-satunya pria Senju. Uchiha hanya wanita itu ditambah Hikaku. Lain-lainnya berasal dari berbagai klan, dengan usia setidaknya tiga puluh. Mengingat jarangnya shinobi yang mencapai usia paruh baya, mengumpulkan belasan pria yang cukup umur untuk duduk dalam dewan klan masing-masing terasa janggal.

Tobirama ingat beberapa petinggi klan yang ia temui ketika klan-klan lain bergabung dengan Konoha. Semua wajah tetamu di sini samar dalam memorinya.

Muka Hisao memerah padam. Tobirama melanjutkan makannya seolah tidak ada gangguan. Sudut bibir Izuna tertarik sedikit ke atas.

“Hati-hati, Senju muda!” Ukyo menegurnya. “Hisao-san ini guru yang sungguh berdedikasi, juga tuan rumah yang luar biasa. Semua makanan dan hiburan malam ini datangnya dari klan Shimura!”

Tobirama hanya mengernyit. “Ini sake khas Hyuuga.”

“Wah, berarti kau harus coba sake yang ini, asli dari Akiyama! Beras-berasnya selalu bagus untuk sake. Favoritku selama di ibukota, untung Hisao-san bisa mendapatkannya….”

Ia menyesap secawan untuk basa-basi, lalu kembali ke makan malamnya. Perhatian Ukyo teralih ke tamu lain yang lebih tanggap— yang meminum sake banyak-banyak hingga tumbang mendengkur. Kunoichi berpakaian penghibur kembali menemani tamu yang tersisa, tetapi tidak ada yang lebih berisik dari si wakil kaisar.

“Gadis manis ini— kamu dari klan apa, Senju?”

“Tuan bisa saja! Saya dari klan Yamanaka….”

“Habis kamu secantik Nona Hokageeeee!”

Pintu shoji di belakang Izuna bergeser terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Seorang pelayan menghormat membawakan tiga botol sake kecil dengan desain berbeda. “Hadiah dari kepala klan kami. Silakan diminum sakenya.”

“Apa ini?” tanya Ukyo ketika menerima sebuah botol bergaris hitam.

“Sake buatan klan kami yang tidak dijual,” jawab si pelayan. “Hanya diberikan pada kepala klan dan orang-orang yang beliau tunjuk. Ini, Senju-sama, Uchiha-sama.” Ia mengedarkan kedua botol sisanya.

Ukyo langsung menenggak isi botolnya sampai habis. “Oh! Rasanya lain! Segar sekali.”

Izuna menunggu hingga si pelayan pergi, lalu mendorong botol sakenya ke depan. “Aku sudah cukup minum malam ini,” katanya. Pipinya mulai merona merah.

“Tidak boleh disia-siakan!” Ukyo menyambarnya tanpa ragu, menuangkan sedikit isinya ke cawan kosong Tobirama tanpa diminta.

Makanan yang memberati lambungnya mendadak terasa membebani. Tobirama meletakkan sumpitnya dengan rapi, lalu menyesap cawan sakenya. “Ukyo-san, terima kasih undangannya.”

Ukyo memiringkan tubuh, melihatnya melewati bahu salah satu kunoichi. “Lho, mau ke mana?”

“Saya masih ada pekerjaan.”

“Saya juga harus kembali patroli.” Hikaku bangun dari bantalnya, mengangguk permisi pada kerabatnya, lalu menyeberangi ruangan. Ukyo tidak mencegahnya pergi. Begitu juga dengan beberapa tamu yang pergi mencari udara segar atau ruangan yang lebih tertutup untuk bersuka ria dengan penghibur. Tinggal enam orang di dalam situ, dan yang satu sedang mendengkur keras di belakang.

Izuna masih tinggal, mengobrol dengan pria yang kentara mabuk. Ia berkelit dari setiap sentuhan yang dilancarkannya dengan elegan, nyaris tidak kentara menampiknya. Akhirnya ia mengambil botol sake Tobirama yang tak tersentuh, lalu beringsut ke sudut. Dengkurannya menyusul tak lama kemudian.

“Cantik, ‘kan, dia?” Ukyo mendadak sudah berpindah ke sisinya, membawakan botol sake. “Gadis Uchiha ini. Konon katanya gadis-gadis Uchiha cantik. Sayang nggak ada yang bisa menghibur seperti kamuuuuu!” Perhatiannya teralih pada gadis Yamanaka itu, yang terkikik berisik ketika Ukyo menggelitikinya. Namun suasana, hatinya berubah cepat. Ia mengibaskan tangan menyuruh si kunoichi itu pergi.

“Seperti yang kubilang, aku ini wakil kaisar,” Ukyo memulai. Tangannya yang menggenggam botol sake bertumpu pada lututnya yang diberdirikan. “Aku harus tinggal di sini sepanjang tahun. Aku juga sedang mencari istri.” Ia sengaja berhenti untuk memperhatikan air muka kedua shinobi.

“Saya sendiri penasaran,” Izuna menimpali, “apa pekerjaan Anda hanya sebatas surat-menyurat? Sebagai pimpinan klan, saya jarang bertemu Anda.”

“Ahaha, tapi ‘kan, kamu cuma wakil. Kakakmu susah sekali ditemui.” Ukyo menengok pada Tobirama lagi. “Seperti yang tadi kubilang, aku sedang mencari ist—”

“Jawab pertanyaannya.”

Kejengkelan merebak melingkupinya. Musik masih bising di luar, mengiringi keriuhan pesta.  Kedua kakinya sudah tak sabar menapak tanah, dan membawanya pergi secepat mungkin. Suhu ruangan semakin panas. Kepalanya penat. Ia butuh istirahat.

Sebagai pengindra yang cakranya aktif secara konstan, Izuna pasti lebih terpengaruh dengan suasana. Wajahnya sedatar biasanya, tetapi semua shinobi terlatih untuk tidak menampilkan isi hati. Kipas bundar di tangannya bergerak-gerak di dekat leher.

Dahi Ukyo berkilau licin. “Anda mengancamku, Senju-san?”

“Apa Anda takut menjawab pertanyaannya?” Tobirama membalas. “Anda lebih banyak menghabiskan sumber daya Konoha untuk berpesta setiap malam. Jangan kira saya tidak tahu hanya karena saya tidak pernah hadir.”

“Apa ini cara kalian memperlakukan wakil kaisar?” Ukyo menatap keduanya bergantian. “Mentang-mentang baru naik status—!”

Bunyi hantaman keras menghentikan mulutnya. Izuna baru saja menghantam meja dengan ujung kipas.

“Tobirama,” Izuna memanggil, “kau seharusnya tiba lebih awal tadi.”

Kepala klan Senju itu meliriknya.

“Ukyo-san mengatakan hal-hal menarik tentang Hokage.”

Bukannya mundur, Ukyo malah semakin menjadi-jadi. “Benar, ‘kan? Pemimpin kalian memang _menarik_. Pantas semua orang mau bergabung!” Ia berhenti untuk  menenggak sake. “Perempuan ninja seseksi dirinya pasti tahu bagaimana memuaskan ratusan lelaki dalam semalam—”

Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, tangan Tobirama sudah mencengkeram leher pria itu. Menggunakan berat tubuhnya, ia mendorong Ukyo hingga kepalanya menghantam tatami. Si wakil kaisar merepet dan menyembur-nyembur, jemarinya mencakari tangan Tobirama.

Dinding cakra tebal menghantam sisi tubuhnya. Di seberang ruangan, Izuna mengangkat tangan setinggi bahu. Cakra pengindra Tobirama aktif otomatis.

Udara bergetar tidak semestinya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Suara-suara di pelataran menjauh, seolah ditempatkan di balik tabir tak kasatmata.

“Kurang … ajar—!”

Tobirama menarik tangannya, melebarkan cakranya untuk mengindra sekeliling. Bola matanya bergulir di dalam rongga, mencoba menemukan bukti visual kejanggalan situasi.

Setetes keringat bergulir di pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdebur kencang.

Ukyo mendorong dirinya bangun, terbatuk-batuk. “Tidak tahu diri! Kaisar bisa mencabut status kalian kapan saja! Para samurai akan menghabisi kalian—!”

Tobirama tak mengindahkannya. Fokusnya terpusat tersedot terikat pada apa yang dirasakan cakranya.

“Jalang yang kalian sebut Hokage itu pasti sibuk digilir—!”

Ia mendidih, tangannya terjulur untuk kedua kali—

Lalu gelombang panas menyapu Konoha.

Sensasi dingin tak wajar menuruni tulang belakangnya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Suhu panas abnormal ini pernah dialaminya.

“...Tobirama!”

Tobirama menghambur ke pintu, memberi kode tanda bahaya pada pasukan ANBU-nya, lalu melesat ke selatan.

* * *

 

“Arahkan semua yang tidak bisa bertempur ke tebing utara! Bawa siapapun yang mahir doton untuk membuat pelindung!”

“Baik!”

“Siagakan klan Inuzuka! Bunyikan tanda bahaya! Kirim semua yang bisa suiton ke selatan!”

Lehernya sakit. Napasnya pendek-pendek. Udara panas ini mencekiknya.

Siapa sangka bijuu berekor empat itu akan kembali setelah membumihanguskan kampung lama mereka dua tahun lalu?

Sebatang aras raksasa tersisa sendirian di tengah ladang-ladang desa. Tobirama memanjat hingga ke cabang tertinggi yang bisa menahan bebannya untuk memandang jauh ke kegelapan. Suhu udara terus bertambah. Kelembapan menyelimuti kulitnya bahkan di bawah pakaian. Otot-otot dadanya bekerja ekstra keras memompa udara masuk dan keluar. Ia melebarkan cakranya, mengindra medan.

Di selatan, berdiri sebuah sosok raksasa berekor banyak.

Dua tahun lalu Hashirama berhasil mengusirnya ke utara. Tidak ada kabar tentang kemunculannya lagi, bahkan tidak dari desa-desa di seantero Hinokuni, sampai malam ini. Tepat ketika dua orang yang bisa menangani bijuu seorang diri jauh dari Konoha.

_Sialan._

Lolongan anjing bersahut-sahutan jauh di belakang. Yang berpengalaman menghadapi Yonbi hanyalah sebagian Senju dan Inuzuka.

“Senju-sama!”

Dua orang mencapai cabang-cabang di bawah. Keduanya masih mengenakan kimono pesta. Ia mengenali Yamanaka Inoha, tetapi lelaki Hyuuga satunya tidak. Tobirama memberi isyarat pada pria itu untuk menggunakan byakugan-nya.

“Demi Sang Sennin…” bisiknya takjub. “Apa … inikah bijuu?”

“Yonbi,” balas Tobirama. “Apa dia diam saja jauh di seberang hutan?”

“Y, ya— jaraknya kurang lebih tujuh ratus meter. Tingginya—”

“Yamanaka-san.” Tobirama tidak butuh penjelasan tinggi tubuh monster itu. “Bisa shintenshin Yonbi?”

“Anda bercanda…!” Dedaunan berkeresak ketika Inoha memanjat lebih tinggi ke cabangnya. “Dia ini monster!”

“Yang dikendalikan oleh sebuah kesadaran,” ia bersikeras. Mata merahnya berkilat-kilat di kegelapan menatap siluet Inoha. “Sama halnya dengan binatang.”

“Senju-sama, mengapa dia diam saja?”

Tobirama mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. “Jadi Anda bisa atau tidak?”

Inoha menyipitkan mata, lalu mendengkus. “...Kita coba saja. Tapi aku harus mendekat.” Ia turun duluan, diikuti Tobirama. “Ayo, Takasugi-kun!”

Di seberang ladang kentang dan ubi jalar terbentang hutan heterogen. ANBU yang tadi ia kirim pergi menyusulnya di sana, memberitahukan bahwa perintahnya telah dilaksanakan.

“Hanya lima orang Inuzuka yang masih sanggup bertempur. Tapi mereka bawa semua anjingnya,” kata si ANBU sambil memberikan sekantung kunai kepada Tobirama. “Pengguna suiton— lebih sedikit lagi.”

Kepalanya dibanjiri oleh informasi dan taktik. Sisi selatan Konoha lebih datar, dipenuhi hutan selepas batas-batas ladang desa. Vegetasi rimbun bisa memulai kebakaran hebat sekecil apapun api yang terpercik. Danau berjarak ratusan meter di belakang. Udara malam ini semakin mengering karena panas dari si kera. Desa mereka sekarang lebih luas daripada kampung lama Senju.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan kehilangan rumah ini.

_Tapi Kakak tidak ada di sini…._

“Jaraknya lima ratus meter,” Hyuuga Takasugi berbisik menginformasikan. Ia duduk di cabang yang berbeda dari kedua kepala klan itu. “Dia sedang mengendus udara … seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.”

Pasti karena lolongan para anjing Inuzuka. Mereka terlatih berburu dalam kelompok. Kegelapan dan rimbunnya hutan menguntungkan mereka. Namun, jika bijuu ini lebih cerdas daripada monyet biasa….

“Sudah kubidik.” Pernyataan Inoha menghentikannya berpikir. Ia tengkurap, kedua lengannya terentang ke depan membentuk segel khusus. “Beri aba-aba, Senju-san.” Suaranya bergetar.

Tobirama merunduk di bawah kerimbunan daun di sebelah pria pirang itu. Jemarinya melingkar erat pada cabang kasar.

“Berapa lama—?”

“Lima detik, maksimum.”

Ia membuat sebuah kagebunshin. “Bunshin-ku akan memberi komando di bawah,” katanya pada si ANBU, yang langsung pergi dengan bunshin tersebut. ”Takasugi-san, kabari pergerakan sekecil apapun. Inoha-san, aku akan menghitung mundur. Sepuluh—”

Butuh lima detik untuk mencapai kelompok suiton.

“Sembilan.”

Butuh dua detik untuk menginformasikan taktik.

“Delapan.”

Butuh dua detik untuk membuat segel dan menyebarkan unit anjing Inuzuka.

“Tujuh.”

Takasugi mengembuskan napas pendek-pendek keras sekali. Keringat deras meluncur di leher Tobirama—

“Enam.”

Ia memberi tanda pada Inoha. Cakranya mendeteksi deru ketika jiwa pria itu berpindah pada monster di depan. Selama sesaat tidak ada yang terjadi—

_Lima._

—Kemudian, Yonbi mulai mengamuk. Ia memegangi kepalanya, menggeram-geram seolah ada semut api menggigiti isi tengkoraknya. Kedua kakinya bergantian menghantam tanah, menggetarkan padang rumput dan membalikkan bebatuan—

_Empat._

—Tobirama erat-erat memegangi tubuh Inoha di sampingnya agar tidak jatuh. Daun-daun rontok dari ranting—

_Tiga._

—Naga-naga suiton melompati hutan tempatnya bersembunyi, membanjiri tanah di antara mereka. Deburan mereka bersahut-sahutan memenuhi area terbuka, diiringi gonggongan anjing dari kegelapan—

_Dua._

—Padang rumput yang luluh lantak berubah menjadi lautan lumpur. Monster itu terbenam hingga lutut. Ia terbungkuk. Raungannya menggema ke delapan penjuru, putus asa—

_Satu._

—Inoha terbangun mendadak bagai baru dikeluarkan dari air. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat—

_Nol._

—Naga-naga air kembali menjulang di langit, kali ini membidik langsung Yonbi. Namun, bijuu itu mengangkat kepala, dalam sekejap memuntahkan bola api raksasa. Naga-naga air beradu, menguap menjadi kabut. Sisanya menghujani seantero hutan—

“Celaka!”

Bola api itu tidak hilang usai beradu dengan suiryuudan— melainkan masih melaju menuju tempatnya bersembunyi. Tobirama melemparkan kunai bersegel ke belakang, menyambar kerah Inoha, lalu melompat tepat ketika hutan itu terbakar habis tertelan kobaran api.

Dengkingan pilu adalah yang pertama menyambutnya ketika tubuhnya terhempas di tanah. Pusaran bulu-bulu mengelilinginya. Ketika sesuatu yang basah menyeka pipinya yang luka, ia menyadari anjing-anjing sedang mengerumuninya dan Inoha. Kepala klan Yamanaka itu tidak bergerak. Seekor anjing menyundul kepalanya agar ia tidak menelungkup. Inoha  masih bernapas.

Namun, kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama. Ia lupa membawa Takasugi. Hutan di belakangnya sudah berubah menjadi dinding api.

Kuku-kukunya mencakar tanah. Giginya mengertak.

Ia tidak akan kehilangan rumah lagi kali ini!

Tobirama melompat bangun, menatap para shinobi di hadapannya. Satu orang sudah membungkuk di tanah untuk muntah. Sisanya masih menguarkan bau sake dari mulutnya. Sesekali, seseorang terbata menyebut nama Sang Sennin dengan mata nanar menatap kebakaran.

“Ikuti bunshin-ku dan padamkan api!” ia meraung mengalahkan deru kebakaran, lalu memanggil si ANBU. “Kau— bawa Yamanaka-san ke rumah sakit—!”

Belum jauh si ANBU pergi dengan Inoha, tanah kembali bergetar hebat, melontarkan manusia dan anjing-anjing ke udara. Kagebunshin-nya hilang. Tobirama menempelkan segel pada semua kunainya, menyebarnya ke sekeliling. Ia melompat secepat kilat, berhasil menyambar orang dan anjing pertama—

Telapak tangan sebesar atap rumah mendekati wajahnya, dan Tobirama tak sempat melompat—

Tangan itu menghilang secepat kemunculannya, ia tak sempat mengambil orang-orang lain, tetapi ada lebih banyak orang berpakaian gelap mengelilinginya dan—

Raksasa keemasan separuh tembus pandang menendang Yonbi kembali ke selatan.

“Senju-san!” Seseorang mengguncang bahunya— Uchiha Hikaku. Sharingan-nya menyala-nyala dalam gelap malam. “Segel-segel suiryuudan— tolong ajari—”

Tobirama memindai sekeliling. Mata Hikaku bukan satu-satunya sepasang sharingan di situ. Belasan pasang balas menatapnya, menanti segel yang diminta.

Telinganya menangkap keresak dedaunan dan lebih banyak langkah-langkah di sekitar mereka. Puluhan shinobi dari berbagai klan berjajar di belakang deretan klan Uchiha, semua menanti instruksinya. Sebagian masih mengenakan kimono pesta, sebagian telah berzirah. Semuanya berdiri tegak.

Seorang ANBU mendarat di sisi Tobirama. “Klan Nara punya penawar mabuk, tapi hanya sementara—”

Jemarinya segera membentuk empat puluh empat segel suiryuudan. “Bawa semua yang luka mundur! Aku ingin klan Akimichi dan Nara di depan untuk menahan gerakan bijuu. Uchiha—”

“Kami akan mengurus apinya,” Hikaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Serahkan pada kami.”

Tobirama mengangguk, tenggorokannya tercekat.

“Sebagai gantinya— tolong jaga Izuna-san.”

“Apa—”

_Nekat!_

Isi perutnya serasa turun ke ujung kaki ketika ia berbalik, mendapati raksasa keemasan itu beradu jotos dengan Yonbi di kejauhan.

Susano’o utuh.

Ukurannya tidak sebesar susano’o Madara, tetapi cukup untuk menghadapi Yonbi dengan taijutsu. Selama mereka berlatih bersama, yang terbaik ia capai hanyalah wujud tengkorak setinggi pepohonan. Kali ini wujudnya lebih menyerupai iblis berpakaian petapa.

Tobirama menerima satu set kunai baru, lalu melesat maju menembus kebakaran. Semakin ia mendekat, ia bisa melihat garis tepi tubuh susano’o itu mengabur. Serangannya pun mulai kehilangan kekuatan, luput dari sasaran.

Dua ekor Yonbi meninju dada susano'o, membuatnya terjengkang. Hilang. Mulut si kera membuka menyiapkan serangan. Tobirama bertindak— ia membungkamnya dengan bola air besar, lalu melompat ke sisi Izuna.

Wanita itu terkapar di tanah, tetapi sisa zirah cakranya masih tersisa berupa kepulan asap keemasan tipis. Ia bangkit dengan cepat, dinding cakranya kembali membentuk tubuh. Kedua rongga matanya yang kosong berkali-kali mengerjap. Rambutnya terurai liar.

“Izuna—!” Tobirama menyambar pergelangannya tepat ketika susano’o kembali mewujud. Derasnya aliran cakra nyaris melontarkannya. “Mundurlah bersama yang lain!”

Semua bulu si kera sekarang menyala-nyala, sehingga para shinobi Akimichi tidak bisa mendekat tanpa melukai diri mereka sendiri. Seruan mereka bersahutan di sekitar, tetapi terasa jauh bagai tertutupi tabir.

“Mundur ketika aku satu-satunya yang bisa melawan Yonbi sendirian?” Izuna balas berteriak. “Mustahil!”

Kegirangan mewarnai kata-katanya. Ketiadaan matanya membuat ekspresinya lebih menakutkan. Bibirnya terus tertarik membentuk cengiran lebar, tertawa-tawa setiap serangannya masuk. Tetap saja lebih banyak yang luput.

Ia berpegangan erat pada Izuna. Goyahnya pijakan setiap kali susano’o bergerak menyulitkan Tobirama memusatkan cakra dan membuat segel. Mereka mulai kesulitan— terdorong mundur oleh serangan bertubi-tubi. Jika ini terus berlangsung, orang-orang di belakang mereka akan—

Susano’o oleng ke kanan, dan pegangannya lepas. Pusing melandanya meski Tobirama sempat kembali berdiri. Izuna tidak tampak terpengaruh.

Yonbi mengangkat tinju kanannya.

“Kiri— bukan! Tangan kirimu!” Tobirama berteriak. Suaranya serak setelah semalaman mengarahkan serangan. Dadanya sakit, yang ia abaikan.

Tangan kanan susano’o naik, tetapi ke arah yang salah. Dari belakang Izuna, Tobirama menautkan jemari tangan kiri mereka. Lengan susano’o menghantam maju bersamaan dengan majunya lengan kiri mereka— telak meninju si bijuu. Ia tak membuang waktu; tangan kanan mereka bertautan erat, dan ia merasakan cakra pengindra Izuna memudar.

Sepenuhnya bergantung pada arahan Tobirama.

Ia paham alasannya; fokusnya lebih dibutuhkan untuk mempertahankan zirah cakra itu. Tobirama mengatur langkah-langkahnya dengan menyentuh kaki telanjang Izuna, menghindari area yang rusak dengan luwes. Izuna meraung penuh semangat, kegembiraannya membuncah tumpah ruah ketika mereka mendaratkan serangan telak berkali-kali.

Untuk sesaat, Tobirama bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Yonbi berguling-guling mundur, tetapi berhenti ratusan meter dari mereka. Ia segera bangkit, tetapi diam di tempat. Kedua kepalannya menempel ke tanah. Ia mendengus. Alisnya menukik penuh determinasi.

Sebagian besar kebakaran sudah dipadamkan. Dua raksasa Akimichi berlari mendekat dari kedua sisi, dan sulur-sulur bayangan klan Nara melesat siap mengikat—

Si bijuu meninju tanah, lalu meninju-ninju dadanya sembari meraung. Gelombangnya mengempaskan kedua shinobi Akimichi seperti angin topan. Tobirama menangkap Izuna ketika susano’o-nya buyar dan mereka jatuh—

Seluruh otot di tubuhnya menjerit penuh derita. Pusat cakranya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Rahang dan lidahnya bergerak-gerak, ia bisa merasakannya, tetapi tiada suara yang keluar.

Semua suara sirna.

Merah mengalir dari telinga Izuna. Wanita itu celingukan panik, dadanya yang kurus naik-turun cepat. Debu dan tanah mengotori mukanya. Tobirama menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipinya, memanggil-manggilnya meski ia sendiri masih tidak mendengar apapun—

Bumi kembali bergetar. Yonbi maju. Rembulan terang benderang di langit.

“—Na! Izuna!”

Kagebunshin barunya melesat menghadang Yonbi. Cakra Izuna masih nekat berusaha mewujud, walau yang keluar hanyalah kelap-kelip serupa percikan bunga api.

Sisa cakra si bunshin hilang setelah ia melepas suiryuudan.

Izuna menarik napas panjang dan tajam. Rongga kosong matanya terarah ke wajah Tobirama. Bibirnya terbuka, lirih memohon,

“Pandu aku.”

Tobirama mengangguk.

Susano’o kembali mewujud, lebih padat dan lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya. Keduanya terbawa hingga sejajar dengan tinggi mata Yonbi. Kedua tangan mereka mendekat untuk bertautan lagi dan—

Keringat dingin membanjirinya. Jantungnya sakit setiap berdetak. Tobirama mencengkeram dada kirinya, menahan rasa sakit yang merebak menghalangi cakranya. Tubuhnya kaku. Lengan dan kakinya menolak digerakkan. Semakin dipaksa, semakin ganas sakitnya melanda.

_Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi—_

Namun, wajah panik Izuna adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum dunia menggelap dan ia melayang jatuh—

“Tobirama—? TOBIRAMA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might update next chapter slower because school and house renovation. but i'll try my best to write everything :D thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting, pls have more izuna
> 
> bgm is vertigo - kisnou; battle scene is warriors - imagine dragons
> 
> WARNING for suicidal thoughts

Usianya sebelas tahun, dan dunia Izuna berubah.

Berminggu-minggu setelah kepergian ibunya, Izuna tak berani melihat ke satu-satunya cermin di rumah. Ia tahu dirinya tak lagi sama sejak malam itu. Misalnya saja, ia tak membutuhkan penerangan untuk melihat menembus gelapnya malam. Dan di waktu-waktu tertentu, ia bisa mempelajari taijutsu rumit dari kerabatnya yang lebih tua hanya dengan menonton mereka berlatih.

Bukan mempelajari—  _ meniru. _

Tanpa melihat cermin pun Izuna tahu sharingan-nya telah bangkit.

Sang Leluhur telah memilihnya mengemban kekuatan ini.

Seharusnya ini jadi momen yang membahagiakan, momen yang membanggakan, bukannya sesuatu yang ia simpan rapat-rapat dari pengetahuan keluarga—  _ sisa _ keluarganya. Rumah mereka terasa terlalu kosong di penghujung hari tanpa suara tangisan, gema lari di lorong, dan senandung lembut yang selalu menemaninya terlelap.

Ia masih bisa membayangkan padang rumput di bawah ribuan bintang itu. Ia masih bisa melihat jelas sosok berpakaian kuning yang semakin mengecil seiring langkah ayahnya pulang. Namun, ia tak bisa membayangkan ada di mana ibundanya saat ini … atau apakah ia selamat mencapai tujuan— 

“Izuna-chan…?”

Panggilan itu menyentakkannya dari lamunan. Ayano, teman mainnya yang hari ini giliran memasakkan sarapan keluarganya, menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Rambutnya membingkai pipi tembamnya yang kemerahan. Malu, Izuna menunduk. Mangkuk-mangkuk di hadapannya sudah terisi acar dan ikan air tawar kering. Rasanya hambar, tetapi ia makan tanpa mengeluh. Ayah dan kakaknya makan dalam diam, nyaris tanpa suara sumpit yang beradu dengan tembikar. Sinar matahari pagi menghangatkan punggungnya selama makan. Cuacanya pasti bagus untuk berburu.

“Ayah dan Kakak jadi berburu hari ini?” celetuknya, harapan terselip dalam pertanyaannya.

“Mau tak mau,” jawab Tajima. “Persediaan daging kita menipis. Melawan Senju menghabiskan semua persediaan kita, sampai ke daging-daging keringnya. Jebakan-jebakan juga sudah harus dicek.”

Ia mencuri pandang ke isi mangkuk-mangkuk lainnya. Semua potongan ikannya kecil sekali. Acar pun hanya sejumput. Daging kering sudah mereka makan kemarin-kemarin. Teksturnya keras dikunyah, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh.

Madara memprotes, “Mengapa Izuna tidak diajak juga?”

“Nanami akan melatih anak-anak kenjutsu. Izuna lebih baik ikut di situ.”

Bahunya menurun lesu. Izuna berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Namun, ekspresinya masih terbaca jelas oleh kakaknya.

“Habis makan malam nanti,” Madara berbisik kepadanya sebelum meninggalkan rumah, “kita akan latihan kenjutsu di luar. Biar kamu cepat bisa.”

Suasana hati gadis kecil itu langsung membaik. “Iya!”

Usai Ayano membereskan meja, Izuna pergi bersamanya ke lapangan latihan kenjutsu. Hari ini mayoritas hanya anak-anak perempuan karena anak lelaki pergi berburu menemani para pria dewasa. Belasan anak berbaris teratur, yang terpendek paling depan. Semuanya sudah memegangi pedang kayu masing-masing. Izuna mengambil tempatnya di tengah barisan, dan meratakan poninya dengan gugup. Ia masih berlatih bersama anak-anak yang belum membangkitkan sharingan.

Obrolan dan senda gurau mereda ketika Uchiha Nanami muncul. Rambutnya digelung dengan poni dikebelakangkan. Lengannya kekar dengan guratan bekas luka terlihat setiap kali ia mengayunkan langkah. Sulit untuk percaya bahwa ia ibunda Ayano yang wajahnya lemah lembut.

Nanami mengamati anak-anak sambil berkacak pinggang. “Tunggu apa lagi?” raungnya. “Mulai!”

Serentak mereka mengayunkan pedang-pedang. Ayunan ke depan, bawah ke atas, berbalik dan menusuk, menangkis dan berguling … lalu kembali ke awal.

Pedang kayu itu luwes di permukaan tangannya, ujungnya membelah udara sehalus gerakan elang menyambar kelinci. Setiap ia berguling, pedangnya berpindah pegangan, mengikuti pola yang sama tanpa keraguan atau jeda. Seringainya terbentuk ketika ia menyadari tatapan iri anak-anak lain. Mereka masih bersusah payah; ia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan mudah.

Namun, latihan hari itu membosankan baginya karena mengulang gerakan yang sudah terpatri pada memori ototnya. Hanya kurang kekuatan saja. Ia menahan rasa bosannya, baru bersungguh-sungguh ketika Bibi Nanami mendekat meneriakkan aba-aba serang.

“Perhatikan kakimu!” bentaknya— untungnya kepada anak lain. Suaranya keras mengalahkan seruan anak-anak. “Kau menumpukan berat terlalu banyak ke kaki kiri!”

“Bikin senewen saja,” Ayano mengeluh ketika ia berbalik. “Uhhh—” ia berbalik ke arah yang salah untuk menangkis, yang buru-buru dikoreksinya sebelum ditegur. Sedikit saja gerakan tak seragam, telinga tajam Bibi Nanami pasti mendengarnya.

Izuna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mendengarkan sembari melanjutkan latihan. Peluh membasahi alisnya. “Di rumah juga begitu?”

“Menurutmu bagaimana? Kakak saja sampai semangat tugas patroli….”

Elang-elang mulai terlihat di angkasa. Perhatian Izuna meninggalkan percakapan itu. Ia bengong. Kibasan gelap rentang sayap mereka menghalangi sinar matahari dari mencapai tanah. Satu, dua, tiga elang cokelat gelap dan kelabu. Terbang berputar-putar tinggi di atas lapangan.

Ia menanti hingga Nanami membalikkan tubuh, lalu kabur dari barisannya.

“ _ Izuna _ !”

Teguran berbisik Ayano tak diindahkannya. Dengan pedang kayu masih di tangan, Izuna meluncur menuruni punggung bukit kecil. Kebun-kebun sayur di halaman tetangga ia terobos, sampai-sampai satu-dua kol dan wortel siap panen terpental ke udara.

Permukiman Uchiha terletak di daerah berbatu-batu, dengan rerumputan tipis tumbuh dari celah-celahnya. Kakinya yang tak beralas memijak permukaan kasar nan tajam. Lecet sudah pasti; semua tak diperhatikannya demi menyambut rombongan berburu yang baru kembali.

Belasan orang, mayoritas lelaki, memasuki gerbang perkampungan. Hampir semuanya mengenakan sarung tangan tebal di tangan kiri. Beberapa orang menyandang busur dan anak panah. Mulutnya menganga melihat banyaknya hewan yang mereka bawa kembali. Seekor rusa, beberapa ayam pegar, berekor-ekor kelinci.

Daging segar!

Sebagian orang mulai melepas ikatan ayam dan kelinci— semua meronta-ronta hebat. Si rusa tampak sudah pasrah akan nasibnya, sampai Izuna mendapati bekas panah di tubuh hewan itu. Merah masih mengalir menodai bulu cokelat keemasannya yang halus.

Ia berlutut. Diletakkannya telapak tangan di leher si rusa. Masih hangat. Masih dihantui sisa-sisa nyawanya. Matanya yang kelam menatap kosong kepadanya. Permukaannya memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Si rusa mengedip.

Kedua kaki belakangnya menjejak kuat-kuat, melemparkan rumput dan tanah ke arahnya. Izuna terkesiap, tak siap. Instingnya dengan segera mengambil alih— ia melompat bangun mengejar.

Si rusa berhasil menghindari rombongan pemburu, kini melompat jauh-jauh melewati gerbang. Para pemburu berseru memperingatkan orang lain, tetapi Izuna sudah jauh di depan. Tatapannya terkunci pada ujung ekor si rusa yang putih pendek. Kaki-kakinya yang sekilas kurus ternyata kuat, membawa tubuh hewan itu berkelok-kelok menghindari semak dan batuan. Izuna mulus mengikuti dari belakang.

Jika si rusa sampai lepas, maka ini adalah kesalahannya!

Dunia memudar, mengabur di sekitarnya kecuali buruan yang ia kejar. Luka panahnya seolah tidak menghambat kecepatannya. Garis-garis energi yang melingkupi tubuhnya benderang bercahaya. Pipinya panas terbakar siang. Rusuk Izuna mulai ngilu. Satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki hanyalah pedang kayu. Kaki-kaki si rusa melambat dalam pandangannya; setiap langkahnya mudah terbaca….

Jarak mereka menipis, sependek sepelemparan batu. Izuna memusatkan cakra di kakinya, lalu melompat menggunakan bebatuan sebagai titik tolak. Pedangnya terangkat jauh di atas kepala—

Lalu telak menghantam leher sang mangsa. Derak mengerikan membahana; pemburu dan mangsa tersungkur berguling. Izuna meludahkan tanah dan darah, melempar dirinya ke atas si rusa. Tangannya menggenggam leher kuat-kuat, mendesis selama hewan itu mencoba menandak melepaskan diri.

Hitam bertemu merah.

Cakra yang mengalirinya memudar, hilang.

Tatapan rusa itu kosong.

Adrenalin belum surut dalam pembuluh-pembuluhnya ketika derap langkah-langkah berat datang menyusul dan mengelilinginya. Izuna mengenali suara ayahnya di antara seruan para pria lain.

“Mengapa gegabah sekali—” Tajima menarik lengan putrinya, kata-katanya terputus ketika wajah mereka berhadapan. Kecemasannya berubah menjadi keterkejutan. “Sharingan-mu sudah…?”

Izuna mengerjap kaget. Ia buru-buru menundukkan pandangan, tidak berani menatap ayahnya. Pasti sharingan-nya muncul sendiri selagi ia mengejar rusa barusan. Padahal selama ini ia telah sangat berhati-hati….

“Sini, Bibi lihat….” Seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap berlutut dan menyentuh pipi Izuna. Tabung anak panah masih tersampir di bahunya. “Ya … sharingan satu tomoe! Tajima-san beruntung sekali,” tambahnya kepada pria itu dengan wajah semringah.

“Apa, sharingan?”

“Izuna-chan sudah dapat sharingan?”

“Mana, lihat!”

Kerabatnya yang lain mendengar berita itu. Dengan segera Izuna dikelilingi oleh para paman dan sepupu. Seruan-seruan bahagia menyelubunginya.

“Sharingan-mu bangkit karena mengejar rusa?” tanya seorang sepupu. “Bagaimana caranya?!”

“Aku sudah mengejar-ngejar rusa selama tujuh tahun, sharingan-ku nggak muncul juga!”

Bagaimana? Semua kerabatnya mendapatkan sharingan di medan tempur, bukannya ketika mengejar buruan yang kabur. Sharingan-nya sudah bangkit lama, tetapi ia tak mungkin mengungkapkan  fakta itu. Izuna tak tahu jawaban apa yang mesti ia berikan, tetapi sepupu lain menjawabkan untuknya.

“Itu 'kan terserah Sang Leluhur!”

“Iya tapi jarang sekali anak sekuat Madara belum—”

Tajima saat itu memanggilnya pulang. Ia lari membebaskan diri dari kerabatnya. Di sepanjang jalan kembali, Izuna tak sempat menonaktifkan sharingan-nya. Semua kerabatnya terus ingin melihat, dan menghujaninya dengan pujian.

“Aku sendiri punya sharingan di usia empat belas tahun. Ayahmu di usia enam belas.” kata bibi yang tadi memeriksa matanya. “Mendapatkannya semuda ini … Sang Leluhur pasti melihat potensimu. Mau latihan denganku mulai besok—?”

“Oi, Setsuna. Jangan menyerobot,” tegur Tajima sambil menahan kekehannya. “Aku yang akan mengajarinya duluan.”

Semangat Izuna membubung. Latihan sharingan langsung dengan ayahnya! Sudah lama mereka tidak berlatih bersama sejak ia menguasai goukakyu….

“Aku mau latihan sama Ayah saja!”

“Ih!” Setsuna berpura-pura merajuk sementara Tajima terbahak-bahak. Perhatian wanita itu teralihkan mendadak, menghampiri sosok yang berdiri di sebelah gerbang perkampungan.

“Itu panahmu yang mengenai rusanya, ‘kan?” Sosok lawan bicaranya terhalangi orang-orang. “Bidikanmu masih harus diperbaiki lagi.”

“Dimengerti, Bibi Setsuna.”

Bibinya berlalu, dan Izuna mendapati kakaknya bersandar di gerbang. Alisnya berkerut. Tangan kanannya masih memegang busur. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan cengirannya segera terbentuk.

“Katanya matamu sudah bangkit!” serunya sambil mendekat. “Selamat, Izuna!”

“Kak—” Responsnya terputus seiring mendaratnya tangan Madara di kepala Izuna, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Jangan lupa latihan kita malam ini, ya!”

Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Madara sudah pergi. Punggungnya segera menghilang di antara kerumunan yang sedang menguliti kelinci.

Izuna merapikan rambutnya, benaknya bagai dicengkeram tangan tak kasatmata. Adrenalin di pembuluhnya surut, digantikan kelelahan abnormal.

Pengejarannya tidak berlangsung lama, tetapi ia sudah selelah ini…..

Malam itu Tajima membawanya ke kuil, melakukan upacara singkat berterima kasih kepada Leluhur Agung klan. Izuna melewati rangkaiannya tanpa memerhatikan penuh. Madara ada di sisinya, duduk agak di belakang dengan wajah kaku. Tajima duduk di hadapan, terdekat ke altar, tanpa menyisakan tempat bagi orang tua lainnya. Suaranya rendah dan datar membacakan doa.

Ia selalu membayangkan menghadiri upacara kakaknya terlebih dahulu, baru disusul dirinya nanti. Upacara yang penuh kebahagiaan dan tawa, bukannya tanpa kehadiran separuh keluarganya.

Kegembiraannya tadi sudah sirna menguap.

“Izuna-chan beruntung sekali.” Ayano kembali menemaninya ketika keluarganya berjalan pulang. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman. “Kau mungkin bisa ditempatkan di garis depan langsung melawan Senju! Seperti ibuku!”

Tajima dan Madara masih di kuil, melantunkan persembahan tambahan tanpa Izuna. Ia memilih pulang, laparnya sudah menghantui dan ia tak sanggup berlama-lama duduk diam di kuil.

“Yah, kau juga Ayano….”

“Dalam dua atau tiga tahun lagi, seharusnya sharingan-ku juga bangkit seperti punya Kakak dan Ibu.” Kedua tangannya bertautan di punggung. “Tidak bangkit pun tak apa, siapa tahu anakku nanti punya sharingan yang lebih kuat. Iya, ‘kan?”

Ia mengangguk, menghidupkan sharingan untuk menghindari bebatuan tajam dalam gelap. Aliran cakra di tubuhnya dan sepupunya jelas terlihat. Alirannya tenang, seperti sungai kecil.

“Izuna-chan bisa melakukan lebih banyak untuk klan sekarang!” Ayano belum berhenti mengoceh. “Leluhur Agung akan sangat sangat bangga padamu!”

Menyebut Sang Leluhur membuat senyumannya merekah. “Jika Ayano terus latihan, pasti Leluhur juga membangkitkan sharingan-mu!”

Suasana hatinya lebih baik ketika makan malam yang lebih mewah dari biasanya dihidangkan. Ia mendapatkan porsi daging rusa ekstra, dan selama makan terus membicarakan latihan-latihan baru bersama ayahnya. Madara tak banyak berbicara, hanya sesekali menimpali jika ditanya.

Tajima sudah berlalu ke kamarnya, dan Ayano pulang usai makan malam. Izuna menyeret pedangnya dengan langkah-langkah berat ke pinggir perkampungan. Serangga malam berkerik menemani kakak-beradik itu dalam kegelapan. Taburan bintang gemintang di atas terlihat jauh lebih menawan dengan sharingan-nya menyala, membuatnya terus menerus berhenti untuk memerhatikan langit.

“Jadi latihan, tidak?” Madara berdiri beberapa meter di depan, tangannya berkacak pinggang.

Izuna mengerucutkan bibir. “Jadi.”

“Yakin?” balasnya skeptis. “Sudah punya sharingan, pasti bisa cepat menguasai jurus-jurus kenjutsu.”

Cuping hidung Izuna melebar, menyiapkan balasan, tetapi Madara memotongnya.

“Sudah berapa lama sharingan-mu bangkit?”

Gadis itu tersentak. Ia menelan ludah, memindahkan pedang kayunya dari satu tangan ke tangan lain. “Sejak … ibunda….”

“Kenapa tidak bilang?” Pertanyaan itu keluar lebih seperti tuntutan. “Sudah hampir semusim…!”

“...Soalnya Kakak….” Suaranya tercekat. “Kakak … belum.”

Ekspresi anak lelaki itu tak lagi tegang menahan amarah. Pedang kayunya ia biarkan jatuh di rerumputan. Dalam dua langkah panjang ia memangkas jarak mereka, lalu tangannya menepuk kepala Izuna lembut. Mengelusnya meski penuh keraguan.

“Nggak apa-apa.”

Keraguan membuat anak perempuan itu tak berani menatap, hanya melirik sedikit saja.

“Kenapa sharingan Kakak nggak bangkit juga…?”

Madara hanya mengangkat bahu. “Terserah Leluhur, 'kan?” Tawa membayangi retorikanya. “Nggak semua Uchiha berhasil membangkitkan sharingan.”

“Tapi Kakak jauh lebih kuat dariku! Kakak bahkan sudah membunuh shinobi dewasa sementara aku belum pernah sekali pun!” sergahnya, segala emosinya tumpah. “Kenapa malah aku duluan yang—!”

“Leluhur bilang … belum saatnya mataku bangkit,” Madara merespons pelan, rambutnya diacak-acak angin. “Masih ada sesuatu yang harus kutemukan.”

Izuna mengerjap. “Apa?”

Madara hanya tertawa kecil. “Aku akan tahu kalau sudah ketemu.” Ia mundur, memungut pedang kayunya. “Ayo mulai sebelum terlalu malam.”

Namun, latihan mereka pun berubah. Izuna lebih sering mengoreksi taijutsu kakaknya, memberitahunya celah-celah yang bisa diprediksi dengan sharingan. Jika tidak sedang memerangi klan lain, Izuna latihan dengan ayahnya, mengeksplorasi sharingan dan meningkatkan ketahanan tubuhnya agar tidak cepat lelah. Sharingan begitu menguras tenaganya, sehingga ia tak bisa sering-sering menggunakannya tanpa stamina besar. Pagi latihan fisik, sore belajar membaca, dan malamnya diisi dengan meditasi. Membaca awalnya rumit baginya, tetapi ia menyukai kegiatan itu. Ada lebih banyak ilmu selain seni tempur yang bisa didapatkannya. Tentang strategi dan taktik, tentang geografi di sekeliling perkampungan, tentang hewan buruan dan tanaman liar….

Dalam beberapa minggu berikutnya, anak perempuan itu juga menyadari perubahan lain pada kakaknya. Ketika mereka tidak sedang berperang atau berlatih, Madara menghabiskan banyak waktu bermain begitu jauh.

Sendirian.

Izuna tidak memikirkannya sampai Madara mulai menunjukkan perubahan gaya taijutsu-nya setiap mereka berlatih berdua. Saat Izuna mengomentarinya, Madara menanggapinya dengan santai.

“Aku memikirkan cara agar kamu tidak bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu, tahu!” ungkapnya di suatu malam usai Izuna memecahkan semua kelemahan gerakan taijutsu andalannya. Meski Madara mulai bertambah tinggi dengan pesat, Izuna selalu berhasil membantingnya.

Aneh.

Aneh karena pada suatu hari ketika mereka mendapatkan pemberitahuan penyerbuan mendadak, Madara tidak bisa ditemukan di mana pun. Untuk pertama kalinya ia absen dari pertempuran. Murka Tajima tidak diledakkan, ditahan-tahan hingga mereka mencapai pertempuran dan menyerbu pasukan yang sibuk saling bunuh.

Izuna tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan Madara. Semua fokusnya terarah pada pertarungan. Untuk menghemat tenaga, ia hanya mengaktifkan sharingan-nya selama beberapa detik. Sebisa mungkin disembunyikan dari pengetahuan lawan agar mereka tak waspada.

Lawan hari ini adalah pasukan klan Hagoromo dan musuh bebuyutan mereka, Senju. Dari bukit tempat mereka menyerbu, klan Uchiha meluncurkan bola-bola api yang menggilas mayoritas pasukan Hagoromo. Dari sana mereka berbelok memecah belah formasi Senju.

Sharingan-nya membantu Izuna menghindari tebasan pedang dan hantaman tinju, memetakan jalan di antara tubuh-tubuh tinggi besar dan celah-celah kaki. Pedang akan terlalu menghambat manuvernya, maka ia hanya membawa segenggam kunai. Sebilah ia genggam di tangan kiri, menggores urat dan otot siapa pun yang terjangkau.

Izuna berguling melewati seorang shinobi, menembus garis depan yang masih belum pulih dari serangan katon mendadak. Penting dalam pertempuran untuk mencari lawan yang setara setidaknya secara fisik. Dengan lawan orang dewasa, ia hanya bisa meninggalkan serangan-serangan kecil tak fatal.

Sharingan-nya terlalu berharga untuk hancur di sini.

Sebilah kunai melesat menebas beberapa helai rambutnya. Izuna menghindar tepat waktu. Gadis kecil itu berdiri menghadap penyerangnya, menggenggam senjata di kedua tangannya.

Seorang anak lelaki kurus menerjang maju, menghantamkan pedang ke lehernya yang tak terlindung. Izuna menangkis dengan kunai, menendangnya di dada hingga ia terpental.

“Cih!” Ia meludah ke tanah. Zirah hijaunya tampak baru, begitu juga dengan pelindung wajahnya yang berukirkan lambang klan Senju. Usia mereka pasti sepantaran.

“Kau anak sulungnya Butsuma, 'kan?” Izuna menghunuskan kunai, “Aku ingat wajahmu.”

Mata merah tua anak itu menyipit selagi ia mengangguk. “Izuna,” sapanya datar. “Aku Tobirama.”

_ Kenapa malah memperkenalkan diri…? _

“Kamu aneh dan menyebalkan,” ujarnya tanpa ragu. Siapa yang peduli soal nama jika hanya salah satu dari mereka yang akan selamat dari sini?

Ia merunduk ketika Tobirama menerjang kembali, kali ini kaki kirinya menendang tulang kering bocah itu. Bukannya jatuh, Tobirama berhasil menahan tubuh dengan kedua tangannya— sekaligus melayangkan tendangan menyapu ke sisi rusuk Izuna yang telak mengena. Ia mundur; lawannya sudah kembali berdiri. Ekspresinya datar.

Izuna mendengkus. Baik. Waktunya serius.

Namun, sebelum matanya sempat berubah merah, sebuah sinyal menjerit membelah udara. Sinyal klan lain— pasti itu Senju karena Tobirama segera melesat pergi. Asap dan uap air mereda di padang tempur, menyisakan anyir darah dan erangan sekarat shinobi Hagoromo yang tersisa.

Ia memperhatikan tidak ada shinobi Senju yang ditinggal begitu saja. Izuna memungut beberapa shuriken, kunai, dan sebilah pedang yang tertinggal sembari berjalan kembali. Tajima membentaki semua orang sepanjang sisa hari itu. Mau tak mau Izuna turut cemas.

Ke mana Madara pergi? Apa mata-mata musuh menjebaknya ketika ia sendirian menjelajah?

Tidak … Madara tak mungkin tertangkap!

Izuna tidak berani mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya ini, takut ia makin meledakkan murka Tajima. Makan malam pun masih terasa tegang. Izuna berinisiatif meminta Ayano pulang begitu ia selesai memasak. Atmosfer penuh gejolak emosi seperti itu menakutkannya.

“Izuna.”

Anak perempuan itu terperanjat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Suara Tajima begitu rendah dan kasar, menyerupai geraman beruang.

“Tahu ke mana Madara pergi selama ini?”

Ia menelan ludah, memantapkan hati. “Tidak, Ayahanda.”

Sharingan Tajima bagai menggali kejujuran jawabannya dari seberang meja. Izuna menatapnya lurus-lurus, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

“Kelompok patroli pasti sedang mencarinya. Tidur saja.”

Izuna bergeming. Lilin akhirnya memendek, apinya memanjang bergoyang ketika angin menyelusup dari celah shoji. Ia mengatur napasnya, mendengarkan semesta berbisik.

Dan bagai menjawab harapannya, ia mendengar langkah mendekat di antara petak-petak lobak. Satu. Dua orang.

Dalam sekejap mata, Tajima menggeser pintu lebar-lebar. Izuna menyusulnya, mendapati Setsuna di halaman. Tangan bibinya mencengkeram kerah seorang anak lelaki yang menundukkan kepalanya.

“Kakak—”

“Dari mana saja kau sampai selarut ini?!”

Alih-alih menjawab Tajima, Madara langsung menghantamkan dahi ke tanah. “Saya minta maaf sudah absen berperang, Ayahanda.”

Izuna terpana. Pegangannya pada bingkai pintu melorot. Mungkinkah ia kabur dengan niat sendiri…? Sengaja menghindari pertempuran? Tatapannya mencari-cari jejak luka pada Madara. Namun, yang ada hanyalah noda tanah dan bekas basah di kaki.

“Dia bilang, dia menemukan jejak shinobi Hagoromo,” Setsuna menyampaikan, suaranya letih. “Di hilir, kami menemukan mayat shinobi itu.”

“Pasti dari pertempuran tadi. Apa yang kaupikirkan? Shinobi lainnya bisa saja ada di sana!”

“Saya … tidak berpikir.” Madara belum mengangkat kepalanya.

“Jelas sekali tidak!” Tajima turun mendekat. Perhatiannya pindah pada Setsuna. “Seberapa jauh dia pergi…?”

“Patroli menemukannya di arah sungai.”

Tidak ada anak-anak Uchiha yang main sejauh itu ke arah timur. Klan-klan lain berdiam di seberang, setahu Izuna. Bahaya jika mereka sampai bertemu musuh.

“Malam ini saya akan ke kuil,” ujar Madara lirih.

Izuna belum pernah mendengar seseorang sukarela tinggal di sana. Ia tidak takut pada kegelapan kuil; tetapi tempat itu selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seolah ada sosok tak kasat mata yang siaga mengawasi tanpa pernah tidur. Sang Leluhur, mungkin.

“Antar dia, Setsuna,” perintah Tajima, lalu ia masuk. Langsung menuju kamarnya.

Anak perempuan itu bergeming di tempatnya lama setelah semua orang pergi dan pelita di dalam telah dimatikan. Perlahan ia mengenakan sandal, lalu berjingkat ke kuil di seberang perkampungan. Kegelapan tidak menghalanginya mencari arah dan menghindari tiang-tiang hingga mencapai ruang terdalam kuil. Di sini, bau debunya lebih pekat dan manis. Tekstur lantai kayunya semakin tak terasa di telapak kaki. Ia tak repot-repot mengatur sunyi langkahnya; kuil selalu kosong di malam hari. Kecuali ada anak bandel yang dihukum menghabiskan malam dalam dinginnya kuil.

Orang-orang dewasa bilang, di malam-malam tertentu Sang Leluhur akan turun ke kuil untuk menyiksa anak-anak nakal. Izuna belum pernah dihukum seperti ini, tetapi jika benar ia tak ingin Madara menghadapinya sendirian. Ia punya sharingan; ia bisa membantu kakaknya menghadapi Leluhur Agung.

Kesunyian di ruangan dalam membuatnya menyalakan sharingan. Ia maju hingga menemukan sekumpulan aliran cakra bersandar di sudut ruang doa tempatnya memanjatkan syukur tempo hari atas kebangkitan matanya.

“...Kak?”

“Kenapa menyusul?” Suara Madara datang dari sisi kirinya.

“Mau tanya.” Ujung jemari Izuna menyentuh lantai selagi ia merunduk.

Helaan napas. “Sini.”

Izuna mendekat hingga telapak kakinya menginjak jalinan tikar kasar. Madara membukakan selimut raminya agar adiknya bisa duduk.

“Kakak ngapain tadi pergi sejauh itu?”

“Latihan.”

“Sendirian?”

Madara mengangkat bahu. Ia bahkan tidak menatapnya. Jarinya memainkan benang lepas di selimut.

“Gimana bisa berlatih kalau cuma sendirian?”

Tangan Madara mendarat di kepalanya, mengacak poni anak perempuan itu. “Ada, deh.”

“Jangan bohong.” Izuna menusukkan jari ke rusuk kakaknya.

Madara menghindar, mendesis menahan tawa.

“Apa latihan jurus?” ia mendesaknya. “Ajak aku, kalau iya!”

“Iya kapan-kapan….”

Sharingan-nya berganti gelap. Izuna bersandar di dinding, merasakan kantuk mulai membuainya. Ia pasti akan terlelap jika Madara tidak memecah sunyi.

“Menurutmu, apa hidup seperti ini … mau kamu jalani?”

“Ngg?”

“Hidup sebagai ninja. Terus berperang setiap dua minggu sekali.” Ujung kakinya menyentuh tumit Izuna di bawah selimut. Dingin.

“Memangnya kenapa? Dari dulu begini, 'kan?”

“Pernah terpikir akan seperti apa hidup kita jika nggak lahir sebagai Uchiha? Nggak lahir sebagai ninja?”

“Maksudnya, jadi petani?” Izuna mengernyitkan dahi. “Kakak ngomong apaan, sih? Aneh tahu.” Menjadi Uchiha adalah suatu kehormatan. Mendapatkan sharingan adalah keistimewaan.

Siapa yang mau menukarkan doujutsu sehebat ini dan hidup membosankan mengurus sawah seperti rakyat jelata?

* * *

 

Usianya dua puluh dua tahun, dan Izuna meninggalkan dunia lamanya.

Punggung Hikaku lembap dan bau. Keringat menetes dari kulit kepalanya. Izuna menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan napas. Sebisa mungkin ia bernapas menggunakan mulutnya meski membuat langit-langitnya kering. Udaranya samar-samar bau tanah. Tampaknya tempat ini baru disiram hujan beberapa waktu lalu. Langit pasti cerah, karena belakang kepalanya terasa panas. Kedua lengannya pegal karena terus terpantul-pantul di bahu sepupunya. Robekan pakaian yang mengikat kedua pergelangannya mulai mengiris ke dalam kulit.

“Izuna-san, mau berhenti sebentar?”

Izuna terlalu lelah untuk menjawab. Gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya diartikan sebagai konfirmasi oleh Hikaku, karena pria itu meneriakkan isyarat berhenti. Segera setelah Hikaku diam, Izuna mengurai simpul pergelangannya dan menjejak tanah padat. Baunya merebak pekat. Tak jauh di sekitarnya, kerabatnya juga berhenti. Ada seorang bayi menangis. Anak-anak berceloteh minta minum.

“Minum—”

Ia menampik tawaran Hikaku, dan berbalik menjauh. Rerumputan menggelitik sisi kaki-kakinya. Matahari sudah condong ke barat. Angin yang kencang berembus dan absennya gemeresik dedaunan menandakan jarangnya pepohonan. Mereka berada di padang terbuka— 

Kemudian lututnya menghantam tanah, dan Izuna tak bisa membedakan mana atas dan bawah—

Tenggorokannya serasa dibakar. Pahit. Jemarinya menancap ke tanah lembap, menghancurkan beberapa helai rumput dingin. Rahangnya mengatup erat menahan gejolak perutnya. Getaran halus di tanah memberitahunya bahwa beberapa orang mendekati. Tubuh-tubuh mereka memagarinya dari panas matahari.

“Aku nggak apa—” sengalnya keras-keras, mengalahkan suara-suara khawatir mereka. “Pergi … sana….” Dicabutnya kain yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Benda itu sudah basah penuh cucuran keringat.

Perintah Madara membahana. “Kita istirahat dulu!”

Perlahan, panas matahari kembali menerpanya dari sisi barat— dari arah rumah yang dikenalnya selama dua dekade. Ia mendudukkan diri, mengatur napasnya. Sesiangan ini ia terikat pada Hikaku, hanya sekali rombongan berhenti agar anak-anak kecil bisa buang air. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, dan yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah air hangat untuk mandi.

Namun, ia tidak tahu seberapa dekat mereka dengan tujuan. Ia juga tidak peduli.

_ Aku seharusnya sudah jadi abu. _

Seharusnya Madara mendirikan panggung kayu untuk menghanguskannya, lalu melarung abunya ke sungai. Seharusnya Madara menyelesaikan ajalnya.

Karena seorang Uchiha tanpa sharingan hanyalah sebuah keberadaan menyedihkan. Membebani, memperlambat seluruh klan.

Seharusnya kakaknya tidak membiarkan musuh masuk ke rumah mereka.

Izuna mengingat jelas semua detail malam itu. Ia tertidur akibat minum rebusan bunga magnolia, tetapi pendengarannya mengingat semua percakapan yang terjadi di kamar itu. Ia tahu penyembuhnya bukan Kakek Tatsu bertangan satu.

Tetapi Senju Hashirama.

Terdengar tenda-tenda berkelepak saat dibentangkan di sana-sini, berikut bunyi tiang pancang ditancapkan. Satu-dua anak menangis.

“Izuna-san, ayo masuk tenda,” ajak Makoto. Ia membantunya masuk dan berpindah di dalam. Izuna sudah berkali-kali tidur di tenda selama menjalankan misi jauh dari rumah. Tenda ini lebih besar dan nyaman dari yang pernah ia gunakan. Ia bisa merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk menyentuh seluruh bagian dalam tenda.

Namun, rasanya seperti mati rasa. Makanan terasa seperti rebusan kulit pohon. Percakapan di sekitarnya tak lagi mengandung arti. Izuna membiarkan Makoto mengurus semua kebutuhannya, bergantian dengan neneknya, hingga ia siap tidur. Sebuah dipan kecil dan selimut tipis sudah disiapkan untuknya. Lelap tak sempat merasuk saking riuh pikirannya berkecamuk.

Andai titah kepala klan tidak mutlak, Izuna akan tinggal di perkampungan bersama Bibi Nanami yang keras kepala. Andai titah kepala klan tidak mutlak, Izuna akan menyelesaikan ajalnya sendiri dengan atau tanpa bantuan siapa pun.

Andai titah kepala klan tidak mutlak, Izuna sudah akan mengiris nadinya sendiri.

Pintu tenda berkelepak membuka. Izuna mengenali halusnya langkah di atas alas tenda, dan bunyi senjata kayu yang perlahan diletakkan. Bau rumah menguar ketika ia mendekat, bercampur dengan panas tubuh setelah aktivitas berat yang lama.

“Besok kita akan sampai,” bisik Madara. Dipannya berkeriut, dan lututnya disentuh sesuatu serupa ujung-ujung rambut kasar. “Akio dan yang lain sudah membuatkan rumah sementara—”

“Berisik,” gerutu Izuna sambil memindahkan tubuh menghadap dinding tenda.

Madara langsung beringsut bangun, pindah ke sisi lain naungan mereka. Yang selanjutnya terdengar hanyalah tarikan napas yang semakin melambat.

Namun, Izuna tahu kakaknya juga tidak bisa tidur tenang. Sesekali terdengar napasnya memburu, atau desis tajam keluar dari mulutnya sepanjang malam. Gelisah. Selalu begini sejak mereka berangkat tiga hari lalu.

Pasti cuma mimpi. Masa bodoh.

Keesokan harinya, ia menolak tawaran Hikaku untuk digendong. Jarak perjalanan mereka tidak jauh, sehingga Madara membiarkan rombongan mereka berjalan santai. Makoto dan neneknya yang masih gesit mendampingi Izuna tanpa diminta. Tanah lanskap masih datar berpohon jarang. Ia hanya perlu berhati-hati menghindari lubang kelinci dan batuan besar. Embun membasahi kedua kakinya.

“Di depan rumputnya sudah meninggi, Izuna-san,” Makoto memberitahu. “Rumput pampas. Sepinggangmu.”

Benar saja, kakinya lebih sulit menemukan pijakan. Tanahnya empuk, sesekali ia menemukan lubang. Tongkat panduannya pun terhalang rumpun tebal. Tangannya terus tergores batangan rumput. Makoto akhirnya berjalan di depannya, menyibakkan rumput tinggi dengan kedua lengan sambil menginformasikan perubahan dataran. Kadang menanjak, kadang menurun. Angin hangat memainkan rambutnya, membuainya dalam kantuk yang datang terlambat.

Izuna tak peduli lagi pada arah mata angin.

Tongkatnya jatuh nyaris tanpa suara, disusul punggung dan kepalanya, menimpa rerumputan tebal. Suara langkah Makoto dan neneknya memudar, sayup, sirna. Menyisakan mentari pagi bersamanya.

Aneh.

Semesta begitu tenang. Lelap datang begitu mudahnya. Sungguh melegakan jika ia tidak harus bangun lagi. Rumpun ini bisa menyembunyikannya sehingga ia bisa menyelinap pergi nanti….

Namun, bukan rumput pampas yang ia genggam ketika terbangun. Melainkan tepian kasur empuk berbau matahari. Tangannya menjelajah permukaan, melewati tepiannya ke permukaan tatami. Ada jalinannya yang patah terbuka.

Udara di sini statis, tidak panas maupun dingin. Bau kayu menguasai lingkungan sekitarnya. Selimutnya disingkirkan. Izuna berdiri dengan hati-hati, mencari dinding terdekat. Ruangan itu kecil, tampaknya tanpa perabotan selain kasur di lantai. Kakinya menginjak tembikar— mangkuk dan piring. Ia berjongkok meraba. Ada isinya. Sudah dingin. Namun, lapar bisa ditunda. Ditinggalkannya peralatan makan itu. Pintu shoji ia temukan tidak jauh. Pendengarannya ia tajamkan. Selain suara serangga, tak ada suara lain di luar. Angin pun tidak bergerak.

Ke mana semua orang? Ke mana Madara?

Tunggu dulu. Sepi ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk pergi. Biar saja Madara dan semua Uchiha lainnya tunduk pada Senju. Izuna tidak sudi, dan tidak akan rela tinggal bersama mereka! Sang Leluhur pasti malu melihatnya. Menyia-nyiakan sharingan saja.

**_Benar, benar._ **

Keriut kayu terdengar dari balik pintu. Langkah-langkah. Beban berat. Pasti kakaknya!

Izuna segera menggeser pintu lebar-lebar. Pergelangannya ditangkap sebelum ia bisa melewati ambang.

“Lepas!” Ia mendorongnya kuat-kuat, mengerahkan seluruh beban tubuhnya. Pergi! Ia harus pergi dari sini!

“Izu—”

Ia balas mendesis. “Kakak jangan cegah aku!” Izuna berputar di tempat untuk meloloskan diri, tetapi pegangan yang menahannya malah mengerat. Biasanya gerakan ini belum pernah gagal meloloskannya. “Kak—!”

“Ini aku— Tobirama— diamlah!”

_ Tobirama—? _

Jantungnya mencelos. Ia meraba bagian bahunya. Rambut panjang kasar khas kakaknya absen.

Izuna menghantamkan sikunya ke bagian dalam lengan Tobirama. Seruan sakitnya tertahan, keluar serupa desis tajam. Tinjunya diayunkan mundur, mengincar tulang pipi sang Senju, tetapi hanya menemui udara kosong—

Dunia berputar dan pipinya menghantam tatami. Lengan kirinya terkunci di punggung, dan yang satunya tertindih tubuhnya sendiri. Izuna menarik napas siap berteriak, tetapi sebuah tangan lebar nan kasar segera menekan erat mulutnya. Meronta pun tidak bisa— beban berat di punggung menahannya bergerak.

“Tolong diamlah,” pinta Tobirama sambil berbisik. Suaranya begitu dekat di telinga Izuna. “Kau akan membangunkan anak-anak.”

Sesuai kata-katanya, sebuah tangisan nyaring pecah. Lama kelamaan memelan, lalu dunia kembali senyap. Bahu dan sikunya ngilu. Izuna melemaskan tubuh. Tobirama membiarkannya bangun. Tangan wanita itu meraba-raba permukaan tatami.

“...Cari apa?”

Apa yang dicarinya? Jemarinya berhenti bergerak. Ragu. Bingung. Kalut.

Sesuatu yang basah bergulir hingga ke dagunya.

Ia hanya ingin pergi. Mustahil menemukan rumahnya sendirian. Ia akan mati di alam liar, jadi makanan beruang atau serigala.

Bukankah itu tak apa-apa? Itu jauh lebih baik daripada tinggal tunduk jadi budak musuh, bukan…?

“Madara masih di tempat jamuan,” Tobirama berkata tiba-tiba, memotong pikirannya.

Kepalanya tersentak. Jadi karena itukah lingkungan sekelilingnya begitu sepi…?

“Jamuan apa…?”

“Peresmian perjanjian damai kedua klan kita.”

Izuna berseru jijik. Mustahil Madara meninggalkannya begitu saja sementara ia bergaul dengan Senju! Ia berdiri, menyeberangi ruangan hingga ke pintu. “Trik macam apa yang kalian mainkan hingga Kakak rela— ini pasti cuma tipu daya Hashirama—”

“Kakak tidak menipunya, Izuna,” jawaban Tobirama terdengar dari belakang. Suaranya mendekat dengan cepat, mendahuluinya keluar. “Kau yang berutang nyawa kepadanya, kautahu itu, ‘kan?”

“Tidak sudi!” desis wanita itu tak kalah sengit. “Daripada berutang nyawa dan melihat Uchiha diperbudak Senju, lebih baik aku mati saja.”

“Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?”

Pertanyaan itu tidak menghentikannya. Izuna menghambur keluar, tepat memperkirakan lebar selasar sehingga ia tidak terperosok jatuh. Tobirama mengikuti tidak jauh; sandalnya berisik menghantam tanah berkerikil. Telapak kaki telanjang Izuna sudah lecet di sana-sini meski mereka belum jauh dari rumah tempatnya terbangun tadi. Udara dingin tidak mencegahnya terus maju.

“Hati-hati,” Tobirama mengarahkan langkahnya. “Lokasinya di kediaman utama klan kami.”

Ia tidak pernah jauh dari Izuna, siap menariknya sebelum ia tersandung batu besar atau menabrak pinus— dua hal yang sering terjadi selama perjalanan singkat itu.. Tak lama kemudian jalan yang mereka lalui sudah tidak ditumbuhi rumput. Sesekali Izuna merasakan sapuan udara hangat di kedua sisi. Obor-obor pasti dipasang untuk penerangan. Suara obrolan riuh terbawa sampai ke tempatnya.

Membayangkan seluruh anggota klannya makan dan minum sake, berpesta ramai seperti ini, membuat perut Izuna bergolak. Dibiarkannya Tobirama masuk ke area pesta, tetapi pria itu kembali begitu cepat. Sendirian.

“Madara tidak ada di sini,” katanya. “Ada yang terakhir melihatnya mengarah ke hutan di sisi barat—”

“Lewat mana—?”

“Ke sini.”

Kali ini Izuna ganti mengikutinya. Perih di kakinya semakin menjalar.

* * *

 

“Sharingan terbaik bisa melihat melampaui semua tipu daya. Langsung ke jantung kebenaran.”

Izuna tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata ayahnya waktu itu. Ia pasti akan mengaktifkan sharingan-nya andai tidak dilarang. Mata Tajima sendiri sudah merah sejak mereka baru mengintai di antara pepohonan. Izuna langsung tahu ia murka.

Karena selama ini, Madara ternyata menyelinap menemui musuh.

Anak perempuan musuh.

Anak perempuan yang bisa mokuton.

Selama ini ia belum pernah mendengar tentang ninjutsu selangka kekkei genkai itu sampai peristiwa di tepi sungai barusan. Kakek Tatsu bilang, di zaman dahulu kala seorang Senju yang dikaruniai mokuton berhasil menjinakkan monster-monster cakra berekor banyak.

Anak perempuan itu kakak Tobirama, dan ia belum pernah diturunkan ke perang. Cara pandangnya begitu naif, mengira semua hal bisa diselesaikan jika mereka berhenti saling bunuh.

“Tolol!” sembur Tajima malam itu. “Bagaimana bisa semua protokol shinobi kaulupakan begitu saja? Tahukah kau bahwa Senju itu menjual pesona kunoichi-nya untuk memenangkan perang?”

Separuh orang dewasa dalam klan mereka berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah kuil untuk menyidang Madara. Biasanya anak-anak tidak diizinkan hadir, dengan atau tanpa doujutsu, tetapi Izuna dianggap sebagai saksi. Biasanya juga, semua orang yang diketahui berhubungan dengan musuh dijatuhi hukuman mati di tempat. Namun, Madara berhasil membangkitkan sharingan-nya, dan semua orang sepakat untuk tidak menghukumnya. Setiap pasang mata sangat berharga.

“Dia anak Senju Butsuma,” sambung Tatsu, yang tertua di antara para hadirin dan satu-satunya penyembuh senior. “Belum ada orang yang pernah melihatnya di mana pun. Selama ini dia tidak pernah pergi dari perkampungannya.”

Tajima mendesis keras, kedua gigi taringnya terlihat dan bekas luka di sudut bibirnya tertarik ke sisi. “Jika kau serius ingin mengakhiri perang, maka solusinya hanyalah menghabisi semua yang berani melawan Uchiha! Seorang Uchiha sejati tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!”

Seruan-seruan setuju merebak. Izuna mengangguk-angguk.

“Perang adalah keniscayaan,” lanjut Tajima. “Pikiran-pikiran lembek seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu terbunuh sia-sia! Kaumau mati sia-sia?!”

Kepalan tangan Madara di lututnya mengerat. “Tidak, Ayahanda.”

“Kaumau mempermalukan karunia yang diberikan Sang Leluhur kepadamu?! Atau kaulupa utang nyawa kita kepadanya?”

“Tidak!”

“Maka bersikaplah sesuai kata-katamu!”

“Aku janji!” Madara menatap semua orang yang duduk di seberangnya. Tekadnya menyala-nyala.

Izuna menghela napas lega. Syukurlah anak Senju itu belum meracuni pikirannya lebih jauh.

Bibi Nanami beringsut maju. Ia menangkap dagu Madara, dan memperhatikan matanya. “Sharingan-mu jenis yang bagus. Setelah tomoe keduamu muncul, kita harus mencarikanmu perempuan.”

_ Hah? _

Madara membelalak pada bibinya. “Kita sedang perang.”

“Justru itu,” tegas Nanami. “Lebih banyak anak, lebih banyak shinobi. Kau dan adikmu punya mata yang bagus. Bangkit di usia muda, lagi….”

Ia bertukar tatapan bingung dengan Madara. Kata-kata bibinya tak masuk ke telinga Izuna. Orang lain berbicara menimpali dan menanggapi, tetapi percakapan itu bisu baginya sampai Tajima angkat bicara.

“Mereka masih kecil, Nanami. Belum saatnya. Aku ingin pasangan mereka setidaknya sama kuatnya. Tapi ini masih terlalu awal.” Lalu ia mengangguk pada putra-putrinya. “Kalian berdua pulanglah.”

Di separuh perjalanan pulang, barulah Izuna berani bertanya, “Yang barusan itu … apa?”

“Kewajiban,” jawab Madara singkat, “selain berperang, maksudku.”

“...Mewariskan darah sharingan ini?”

“Yah.”

Ayahnya tadi bilang mereka berdua masih terlalu kecil. Mungkin jika Izuna sudah cukup besar dan kuat, ia akan diizinkan berkontribusi lebih banyak untuk klan.

Jalan setapak yang mereka lalui menembus pepohonan. Cahaya bulan dan bayangan daun menciptakan siluet-siluet aneh. Izuna menghindari melihat mereka.

“Anak Senju itu … bilang apa saja sama Kakak?”

Madara mendengkus meremehkan. “Hal-hal naif yang tadi disebutkan Ayah. Kau tadi lihat ayah dan adiknya, ‘kan? Mereka siap membunuhmu. Mereka tidak berpikir perang bisa dihentikan.”

Tobirama ada di sana juga. Anak itu bagiannya. Di perang berikutnya, Izuna pasti akan menghadapinya lagi. Yang mencemaskannya adalah kemampuan Hashirama. “Kakak sudah memikirkan cara lawan mokuton itu…?”

“Bakar saja.” Satu-satunya lentera di depan rumah mereka menerangi deretan gigi Madara ketika ia menyeringai. “Nggak ada yang bisa menang melawan api Uchiha. Nggak ada kayu yang bisa bertahan dalam kobaran api.”

Ia mengacak-acak rambut Izuna. Kata-katanya benar— belum ada yang bisa bertahan hidup melawan api mereka.

Izuna tidak sabar untuk mengembangkan kemampuan sharingan-nya bersama Madara. Di hari-hari berikutnya, kakaknya berlatih lebih keras dan lebih sering. Sampai membuatnya nyaris pingsan di penghujung hari. Tajima menyambut positif perubahan ini.

Ia senang, tentu saja, walau pun ia tak lagi mendapatkan perhatian sebanyak sebelumnya dari ayah mereka.

* * *

 

“Jadi kenapa Kakak setuju klan kita diperbudak Senju?!”

Tobirama menemukan kakak-kakak mereka berjalan-jalan di tepian hutan. Izuna langsung meminta Madara pulang bersamanya. Amarah dan adrenalin membuatnya tidak menyadari luka parah di kakinya sampai mereka tiba di rumah. Emosinya sudah meledak bahkan ketika Madara membersihkan luka-lukanya.

“Kamu tahu situasinya, Izuna. Klan kita akan habis bahkan tanpa perlu diperangi— jangan bergerak-gerak….” Ia terdengar lelah.

Kain dingin menyeka telapak kakinya, berlumur bubur yang terbuat dari dedaunan. Baunya yang khas sudah terpatri di ingatan Izuna. Ibunya dulu biasa membuatkan campuran itu untuk merawat luka-lukanya selepas bermain dan latihan. Ia menepis memorinya.

“Kalah seperti ini bikin kita nggak pantas hidup, tahu,” lanjutnya lagi. “Pengkhianat yang sudah tinggal duluan di sini pasti cuma jadi pesuruh—”

“Mereka bercocok tanam—”

“Tuh, ‘kan?!”

“Tapi mereka  _ hidup _ tenang,” lanjut kakaknya tegas. “Kita semua butuh itu.”

“Mana bisa tenang kalau tinggal sama Senju?!” bentak Izuna. “Mereka  _ musuh _ , Kak.”

“Sekarang tidak lagi. Kita dan mereka tidak saling bunuh.” Madara menyelesaikan perban di kaki Izuna.

Kepalan tangannya mengerat dan membuka. “...Terus apa? Jadi petani?”

“Menghentikan perang. Hanya membalas jika diserang. Itu jika ada yang cukup sinting menyerang kita...”

Darahnya berdesir, merindukan suasana pertempuran. Dalam benaknya ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang familier, teriakan yang familier, gema gong dan terompet….

“...Berita perjanjian damai kita dengan Senju akan segera merebak—”

Izuna memotongnya, “Perjanjian bisa dikhianati kapan saja!”

Tawa teredam terdengar dari dalam tenggorokan Madara. Mangkuk air digeser menjauh.

“Apanya yang lucu?”

“Aku tahu Hashirama tidak akan mengkhianati kita,” jelasnya. Suaranya berubah rendah, melipir ke batas bahaya. “Aku memegang kata-katanya.”

Izuna mendecakkan lidah. “Bagaimana kalau dia menipu Kakak?”

“Oh, dia nggak akan berani.” Madara menjauh dari kasur, terdengar geli. “Aku berani jamin.” Lantai kayu berkeriut selagi ia beranjak ke pintu.

Kunoichi sekaliber Hashirama … bisa takluk semudah itu? Hanya begitu saja?

“Ugh….” Izuna menekankan kedua telapak tangan ke wajahnya. Segalanya jadi lebih rumit. “Kakak mabuk, ya?”

Madara hanya menertawakannya. “Aku tidak minum sebanyak itu!”

Imaji Madara dan seluruh klannya sedari tadi sibuk berpesta pora, makan dan minum tanpa peduli akan dirinya terlintas. Kakaknya dan Hashirama—

Dadanya sesak. Izuna tak tahan lagi. Dilemparnya bantal ke arah sumber suara Madara, lalu disembunyikannya kepala di bawah selimut.

“Izu—”

“Lebih baik aku tinggal sama Bibi Nanami daripada di sini,” desisnya. “Bikin malu Leluhur saja.”

“Dewa dan Leluhur kita—”

“Aku nggak percaya Kakak sungguhan mendengarnya. Pergi sana!”

Kesunyian yang menyusul terasa menusuk-nusuk benaknya.

* * *

 

“Izuna, soal matamu…” kata Madara di pagi harinya, “mau pakai mata orang lain…?” Suaranya serak, dan pertanyaannya diakhiri oleh kuap lebar. Semalaman ia begadang di kuil.

Izuna mengangkat wajah dari sebaskom air hangat tempatnya mencuci muka. “Mata siapa?” tanyanya tajam.

“Siapa saja yang bersedia—”

“Aku nggak mau kalau bukan sharingan dengan tiga tomoe,” potongnya. Mana bisa ia menatap klan Senju tanpa sharingan?

Kakaknya terdiam. Madara tak pernah mengungkit soal itu lagi.

Hari-hari Izuna selanjutnya diisi dengan kesepian. Madara disibukkan dengan urusan klan. Ia hanya datang di pagi dan malam hari, tetapi Izuna tidak pernah mengindahkannya.

Kakaknya …  _ berbeda.  _ Pasti karena perempuan Senju itu.

Kakek Tatsu datang mengganti perban kakinya secara teratur. Makoto atau neneknya membawakan makanan tiga kali sehari. Tidak ada ikan asin atau daging kering— semuanya segar. Sari dagingnya begitu kaya. Nasinya pun terasa lebih manis dan empuk. Sayurannya renyah dan manis. Sulit untuk menolak makan walau pun benaknya terus mendorongnya.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mogok bicara dan keluar rumah. Tak peduli seberapa sering kedua manula itu membujuknya duduk di selasar untuk menikmati cuaca. Tak peduli seberapa sering mereka membicarakan kampung baru itu dan klan Senju, berharap memancingnya bersuara.

Ketiganya rajin menemani Izuna, terutama saat makan malam. Obrolan mereka memberikannya semua informasi yang beredar di kampung baru itu. Bukan informasi perang— melainkan fakta salah satu tetangga baru mereka ternyata peternak lebah, atau penemuan rawa penuh teratai liar di seberang hutan yang bisa mereka ambil akarnya sesekali. Bagaimana mereka tak perlu sering berburu, bagaimana Kakek Tatsu bisa menyuplai semua stok obat-obatannya lagi dengan racikan segar, bagaimana Makoto mendengar tentang pohon-pohon raksasa di kediaman lama Senju….

“...Senju-sama sendiri konon berlatih mokuton di sana,” kata Makoto setelah susah payah mengunyah irisan ayam pegar. Butiran nasi menempel di kedua pipinya saking cepatnya ia makan. “Sayangnya hutan mereka habis terbakar.”

Terbakar? 

Rasa ingin tahu terbersit di benak Izuna, tetapi ia menjaga sikapnya. Fokusnya tetap kepada mangkuk dan sendok, sementara pendengarannya siap menangkap lanjutan cerita Makoto. Namun, ia hanya mendengar gerutuan tak jelas dari nenek pemuda itu, dan ceritanya menggantung begitu saja. Kakek Tatsu ganti membicarakan lolongan anjing yang semakin ramai saja, dan Izuna berhenti mendengarkan.

Keesokan harinya, tepat saat kokokan ayam pertama berkumandang, Izuna meninggalkan kamar. Rambutnya ia atur menutupi separuh wajah. Kakinya sudah sehat kembali. Kali ini ia telah menyiapkan sepasang sandal yang disembunyikan di bawah selasar. Aroma pagi hari menyerbu penciumannya. Baru tiga langkah ia meninggalkan kediaman, keraguan kembali menyerbunya.

Sepadankah ia pergi menjelajah dengan kenyataan ia harus menghadapi klan Senju bukan sebagai musuh? Klan yang sudah mengakhiri hidup dua adiknya?

Bukankah ia hanya akan terlihat tolol di luar sana, berjalan tak tentu arah, tersandung kerikil sekecil apa pun?

Namun, diam saja juga menyedihkan. Sang Leluhur telah mengaruniainya dengan kekuatan besar, kekuatan yang sekarang menjadi milik Madara.

Seorang Uchiha sejati tidak semudah itu tumbang di hadapan lawan! Tidak akan! Ia selalu mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya di pertempuran sampai—

Tangan kirinya mencengkeram sisi kanan perutnya.

Uchiha tanpa sharingan hanyalah Uchiha yang menyedihkan. Tak berguna.

Lemah.

**_Kau pantas mati._ **

Kematian jauh lebih baik daripada terjebak tinggal bersama musuh bebuyutan mereka. Daripada menanggung luka membebani kerabat, lebih baik mati. Langsung menyusul Ayah, adik dan kerabat mereka bersanding bersama Sang Leluhur. Tidak ada kehormatan yang lebih tinggi daripada itu.

Madara melalaikan kewajibannya mengantar nyawanya pulang. Sama seperti saat ayah mereka sekarat. Tidak ada pilihan lain— Izuna harus melakukannya sendiri.

Ia berbalik arah, meniti langkah kembali. Madara tidak sedang ada di rumah— sudah beberapa hari belum pulang. Semua senjata pasti ada di dekatnya, selalu dalam jangkauan tangan ketika tertidur. Seharusnya masih ada satu atau dua di sana—

“Arf!”

Izuna berhenti, tubuhnya seketika kaku sementara ia menajamkan pendengaran.

“Arf! Arf!”

Hewan macam apa itu? Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyentuh ujung jemarinya. Meniupkan udara hangat di setiap endusannya. Tangannya berpindah, menemukan permukaan yang tertutupi bulu-bulu halus.

Anjing.

Izuna hanya pernah melihat hewan ini di kejauhan ketika melawan klan Inuzuka dahulu kala. Gonggongan dan lolongan mereka bisa terdengar melampaui bukit-bukit. Tubuh mereka begitu besar, melampaui ukuran serigala hutan. Anjing ini tidak sebesar itu.

Namun, tidak ada anggota klan Uchiha yang memelihara anjing. Belum pernah Izuna mendengar mereka begitu dekat di sini. Apakah anjing Senju…?

“Arf!”

Salakannya memang tidak terlalu kencang, tetapi siapa pun bisa saja datang karena mendengarnya. Izuna membiarkan si anjing berjalan ke arah yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Telapak tangannya terus disundul. Anjing itu ingin ia mengikutinya.

Awalnya agak sulit berjalan dengan seekor hewan besar yang terus menerus berpindah dari sisi kanan dan kirinya, tetapi si anjing perlahan menyesuaikan diri dengan langkahnya. Ia akan menyalak pelan di kelokan, dan menyundul kakinya untuk menghindari sesuatu. Sosoknya yang hangat kontras dengan udara sejuk pagi hari. Keempat tapaknya menjejak rumput dan tanah dengan lembut, nyaris tanpa suara.

Ketika si anjing berhenti, Izuna merasakan mereka tiba di area terbuka yang luas. Ada beberapa orang mencangkul. Tubuhnya kaku di tempat. Apa mereka melihatnya? Apa mereka akan mengajaknya bicara? Ia menyesal mengapa tadi tidak melewati saja si anjing ke kamar Madara—

“Izuna-san?”

Wanita itu tersentak. Seorang pria memanggilnya dari belakang. Suaranya agak familier, meski terdengar lebih dalam dari terakhir mereka bersua. Ia menggali-gali ingatannya.

“...Akio?”

“Ini saya.” Bunyi metal beradu dengan tanah gembur. “Anda mengajak Pochi jalan-jalan…?”

“Arf!”

Izuna merasakan si anjing melonjak riang di sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya digesekkan ke lutut wanita itu. Bibirnya mengerucut. “...Begitulah.”

Uchiha Akio yang ia kenal di rumah lamanya adalah sepupu ceking yang lemparan shuriken-nya saja tidak bisa lurus. Jurus-jurus katon yang ia kuasai pun lemah. Ayah dan bibinya selalu menugaskan Akio di divisi pendukung yang mengumpulkan senjata dan zirah dari pertempuran. Sharingan-nya tidak pernah bangkit.

Akio yang berbicara dengannya saat ini terdengar lebih jangkung, dan sanggup mengayunkan cangkul dengan mudahnya. Tampaknya jauh lebih sehat juga.

“Ladang di sini untuk lobak,” jelasnya tanpa diminta. “Terung dan bayam di sisi timur, lalu wortel dan kentang di sebelah barat. Sawah ada di selatan, baru saja bibit padinya disemaikan.”

Izuna hanya bergumam datar. Informasi ini tidak berguna untuknya.

“Jawawut ada di sana— ah, di sebelah wortel. Ladangnya kosong karena baru dipanen—”

Wanita itu memotongnya. “Mengapa kau bisa tahan?”

“Hm?” Akio terdiam sejenak. “Tahan … apa?”

Dahinya berkerut tajam ketika melanjutkan. “Tahan hidup begini. Bukannya perang seperti yang Leluhur mandatkan!” Nadanya naik di akhir kalimat.

Pochi mendengking. Ia berbaring tak jauh dari kaki Izuna. Suara cangkulan menjadi sayup-sayup.

“Izuna-san mau duduk?”

Tawaran itu mengejutkannya, tetapi Izuna membiarkan Akio menuntunnya ke sebuah bangku kayu panjang. Hawa di situ lebih sejuk, pasti ada naungan di atas kepala mereka. Pochi mengikuti mereka, duduk menempel pada kaki Izuna.

Sepupunya duduk di sebelahnya. “Ingat tidak waktu Hikaru-kun pulang dari kediaman Senju?” Ia tidak menunggu konfirmasi Izuna sebelum melanjutkan, “Katanya, Hashirama-sama ingin menghentikan perang di antara klan Senju dan Uchiha.”

“Kalian percaya—”

“Pilihan apa lagi yang kami punya?” Akio terdengar getir. “Jumlah keluarga kita berkurang drastis. Sebentar-sebentar kremasi. Daimyo Taneyuki makin pelit. Ladang tak terurus karena kita terus perang. Uang pun belum tentu bisa beli beras karena petani cuma punya cukup untuk mereka sendiri.”

Izuna bungkam.

“Anda dan Madara-sama hanya memikirkan soal perang. Taktik, logistik senjata … kami yang memikirkan tentang makanan. Tapi….” Kata-katanya putus.

“Tapi apa?” desaknya.

“Terus-terusan perang bisa bikin Uchiha musnah. Punah.”

Jemarinya mencengkeram tepi bangku. Darahnya mendidih. “Jadi hidup sebagai hamba Senju lebih baik, begitu?” semburnya. “Pantas saja Leluhur tidak memberi kalian sharingan!”

Respons Akio selanjutnya lebih pelan. “Apakah Sang Leluhur sungguh ingin klan kita musnah?”

“Yang lemah memang lebih baik mati, bukan?!” Izuna berdiri, kesal. Dadanya yang kurus naik turun cepat. “Hanya shinobi yang kuat yang bertahan…!”

“Saya tidak ingin mati, Izuna-san. Yang lain juga.” Bangku kayu berderit. “Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?”

“Tapi—!”

“Punya sharingan atau tidak … kami semua ingin terus hidup. Bukannya menyerah pada keadaan.” Ia menghela napas. “Uchiha sejati tidak menyerah pada keadaan.”

Kepalan tangan Izuna mengerat menjadi tinju.  _ Tidak menyerah itu terus bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan! Bukan hidup begini! _

Pochi mendengking lagi, tetapi terputus di tengah jalan seiring berkumandangnya siulan panjang dari arah ladang. Anjing itu menyalak riang.

“Anak manisssss! Di situ kamu ternyata, ya … main sama siapa hari ini?” Suara dalam dan serak seorang wanita datang mendekati kedua Uchiha. Langkahnya menggores tanah dengan berisik. “Ada Akio-kun, dan.…”

Akio memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Wanita itu ternyata kepala klan Inuzuka, Tsubaki. Rupanya klan itu sudah seminggu tinggal di kampung ini.

“Pindah permanen…?”

“Ide kakakmu dan Hashi-san bagus sekali! Mereka menerima kami dengan tangan terbuka juga,” jelas Tsubaki. Kedua wanita itu meninggalkan Akio yang melanjutkan mencangkul ladang. “Sepertiga pasukan kami musnah di kebakaran, kami nggak bisa melalui paceklik sendirian.”

Izuna harus menahan diri untuk tidak menganga. “...Kebakaran apa?” Hidung Pochi mengendus tangannya.

“Kampung lama Senju terbakar habis, tahu ‘kan? Habis, bis. Nggak sehelai rumput pun selamat.”

“Aku dengar … tapi kenapa?” Sepengetahuannya klan Senju memiliki beberapa pengguna suiton yang cukup mahir, jadi mengapa…?

“Dibakar monster.” Tsubaki menghela napas panjang. “Kera merah raksasa berekor empat. Kami dan Senju menghalaunya sementara evakuasi dilaksanakan, tapi kami tetap saja bukan tandingannya. Untung akhirnya Hashi-san berhasil mengusirnya.”

“Kapan…?”

“Belum satu purnama lalu … oh, di malam setelah pertempuran terakhir Senju dan Uchiha.”

Api dan air menyeruak ke permukaan memorinya, serta asap dan kilatan pedang secepat kedipan mata—

Perut kanan Izuna mendadak terasa gatal.

* * *

 

Pintu dibanting di belakang punggung Izuna. Terdengar gedebuk dan kelontang disusul seruan keheranan.

“Lho, Izuna—”

Jantungnya masih berdebur kencang. Begitu mendengar Madara kembali, ia langsung berlari mencarinya meski pun ini sudah larut malam. Ada berbagai pertanyaan menunggu di lidahnya, menari-nari minta ditumpahkan.

Hanya saja, ia harus mulai dari mana?

“...Jadi,” Izuna membasahi bibirnya, “klan Inuzuka pindah tinggal di sini?”

“Ya—”

“Aku ketemu kepala klannya.” Dan semua yang diceritakan Tsubaki mengalir tak terbendung. Tentang apa yang terjadi di malam paska perang terakhir Uchiha melawan Senju. “Serangan itu … terjadi sebelum atau sesudah dia datang ke rumah kita?”

Madara melepas zirahnya. Bunyi tali temali dan lempengan metal beradu di lantai kayu. “Kurasa sesudahnya.”

“‘Kurasa’?”

“Kabar serangannya datang ketika Hashi di rumah kita.” Bau kayu terbakar merebak. Tungku dinyalakan. “Waktu itu pun semuanya sudah terbakar.”

“Seberapa parah…?”

“Katanya ada beberapa shinobi yang tewas. Partner anjing Tsubaki-san juga tewas di sana.”

Keganjilan menyerang benaknya. Normalnya, Izuna akan menertawakan kabar itu, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah karma. Namun, kali ini ia tidak bisa. Ada jerat yang menahan batin dan lisannya.

Jerat bernama utang nyawa.

Bibirnya membuka, siap berkata, tetapi Madara mendahuluinya. “Aku harus pergi patroli lagi besok. Terlalu banyak bandit berkeliaran setelah tiga klan tidak aktif….”

“...Oh.” Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Kata-kata Akio terus terngiang selama minggu-minggu berikutnya. Izuna menghabiskan pagi berkelana bersama Pochi, menjelajahi pinggir perkampungan. Ada untungnya juga tidak bisa melihat. Sesekali ada orang yang menyapanya, atau menawarkan bantuan menuntun. Balasan dan tolakan sopan biasanya cukup mengakhiri percakapan. Daripada manusia, Izuna memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan hewan-hewan yang ia temui. Terutama kucing. Ada dua ekor yang sekarang selalu bergabung dengannya kapanpun ia duduk beristirahat di bawah naungan pohon. Mereka senang bergelung menempel tubuhnya, tidak pergi jika dielus.

Kuil lama mereka dibongkar dan didirikan kembali di perkampungan ini. Meski pun Makoto sudah menunjukkan arahnya, Izuna enggan ke sana. Menghadapi Sang Leluhur di kondisinya sekarang terlalu memalukan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Semua orang cepat beradaptasi dengan hidup tanpa perang. Kakaknya juga.

**_Menyedihkan._ **

Menyedihkan! Namun, pantang baginya kembali ke Leluhur tanpa menuntaskan utang nyawa kepada musuh bebuyutan itu. Ia harus mengasah kemampuannya.

**_Apa gunanya? Kau tak punya sharingan. Siapa yang akan mengirimmu maju perang— heh, itu pun kalau masih ada perang…._ **

Pagi belum menjelang, tetapi Izuna sudah di luar memanggul pedang. Sedari tadi ia mengikuti bunyi gemercik air, meniti jalan menuju danau sendirian karena Pochi tidak ada bersamanya. Tempat itu selalu sepi, ada cukup privasi untuk berlatih.

_ Perang akan selalu ada _ , tegasnya pada dirinya sendiri.  _ Aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri. _

**_Memangnya Madara mau mengirimmu ke medan perang? Mengajarimu saja tak pernah lagi._ **

Izuna mempercepat langkahnya menuruni medan yang landai.

**_Kau bukan apa-apa baginya, apalagi perempuan Senju itu jauh lebih kuat darimu._ **

Kakinya berhenti berjalan.

**_Benar, ‘kan?_ **

_ Memang hanya Kakak yang bisa mengimbanginya. Semua orang juga tahu itu. _

Gemercik sungai menderas melewati bebatuan besar. Ia telah tiba di muaranya. Izuna meniti jalan menuju tempat istirahatnya yang biasa, lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya. Diulanginya serangkaian gerakan yang telah ia pelajari begitu sering di masa kecilnya.

**_Madara sering sekali pergi,_ ** bisikan itu kembali bergema.  **_Kau adik satu-satunya, selamat setelah nyaris mati. Seharusnya ia lebih sering berada di sisimu._ **

**_Tapi ia malah menghabiskan waktu dengan perempuan Senju itu._ **

Pedang Izuna menghantam pohon. Ia menariknya lepas dari takikan yang ia buat. Rupanya ia telah bergerak terlalu jauh melampaui batas pepohonan. Diikutinya suara air kembali mendekati danau.

**_Untuk apa latihan lagi? Sia-sia tanpa sharingan._ **

Lengannya turun, lemas. Benar, untuk apa latihan terus?

**_Memangnya kaumau kemampuanmu digunakan bagi klan Senju?_ **

Izuna tercenung, mencerna kata-kata itu. Langkahnya maju lambat-lambat.

**_Mau mengkhianati Leluhurmu?_ **

Selangkah.

**_Mau merendahkan kehormatan klanmu?_ **

Selangkah lagi.

**_Kakakmu sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mati saja._ **

Izuna mengambil langkah terakhir dan mengangkat pedangnya—

Dekat di belakangnya, seekor kucing mendadak menjerit. Mendesis-desis siap tempur. Izuna berbalik terlalu cepat. Pedangnya terlepas, satu kakinya menginjak bebatuan licin, dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang—

“Astaga— Izuna!”

Kemudian punggung Izuna menghantam permukaan keras. Sesuatu tercebur ke air. Ia meraba-raba struktur yang mencegahnya jatuh. Kayu.

Seorang wanita berlari mendekat, terdengar panik. “Kamu nggak apa-apa?!”

Izuna hanya bisa menggeleng, masih diliputi keterkejutan. Jantungnya masih keras berdebar saat ia kembali berdiri perlahan-lahan.

Deburan air mengalihkan perhatiannya. Air berkecipak berisik selama beberapa saat, lalu terdengar langkah basah di rumput. “Ini pedangmu. Kamu tadi … berjalan terlalu dekat ke danau. Untung sempat….”

Pipi Izuna menghangat. Malu menyelubunginya. Sarung pedangnya sedingin es. Basah. 

“Kamu sendirian di sini?”

Dahinya berkerut saat ia mengangguk.

“Aneh,” gumam Hashirama. “Rasanya tadi ada orang lain di sini….”

“Cuma kucing.” Izuna kembali menyangkutkan pedang ke ikat pinggangnya, tak peduli basah sekali pun. Pinggulnya ngilu terkena kayu barusan.

“Aku yakin bukan kucing.…”

Sesemakan berkeresak. Izuna mengenali pola larian kucing yang biasa menemaninya. Pendengarannya yang terlatih tidak mendapati kehadiran entitas lain.

Kehadiran Hashirama, di sisi lain, berdebur berdenyut penuh cakra yang hidup— sulit untuk tidak memperhatikannya meski pun ia bukan pengindra terlatih—

_ Pengindraan. Pelacakan. _

_ Itu dia. _

Izuna menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Mengapa ia selama ini begitu bodoh? Hal itulah yang harus dipelajarinya pertama-tama, bukannya mengulangi kenjutsu—

“...Izuna?”

“Kapan Kakak kembali?” sambarnya cepat-cepat.

“...Tidak tahu, dia patroli sendiri—”

Izuna mengeluh keras-keras. Cuma Madara seorang pengindra terbaik yang ia kenal. Bagaimana caranya belajar mengindra tanpanya?

“Oh, aku tahu seseorang!” seru Hashirama bersemangat. “Aku bisa memintanya mengajarimu pengindraan— kalau mau.”

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Pasti niatnya itu keluar keras-keras secara tak sengaja.

Sialan. Sudah kepalang basah.

“Aku cuma mau kalau dia bisa mulai besok,” desis Izuna. “Di tempat ini sebelum matahari terbit.”

Hashirama menepukkan tangannya. “Bukan masalah!”

Jauh di kedalaman benaknya, Izuna berharap itu akan menjadi masalah baginya.

* * *

 

“Tahu nggak, Izuna.”

Izuna mengangkat wajah dari mangkuknya. “Hah?”

“Banyak lelaki dari klan lain yang mulai pindah kemari. Mau kuperkenalkan? Siapa tahu—”

“Apaan, sih, Ayano.” Ia mendecih.

“Aku serius!” Ayano tergelak. “Mereka lumayan ganteng, kok.”

Malam itu Izuna makan bersama sepupunya ini sendirian. Ayano yang sekarang lebih banyak tertawa daripada dulu di perkampungan lama mereka. Putrinya juga dibawa, yang untungnya segera tertidur pulas tak terganggu suara obrolan mereka.

“Ih. Nggak usah. Memangnya aku akan tahu mereka ganteng atau nggak?”

“Izuna. Kamu dan kakakmu itu mirip, tahu.” Nada Ayano berubah serius. Suaranya mendekat; ia pasti mencondongkan tubuh di atas meja makan. “Kamu nggak pernah melirik cowok-cowok Uchiha. Sekarang banyak anggota klan lain tinggal bersama kita. Nggak usah cemas, darah Uchiha itu selalu kuat, kok. Nggak ada anak Uchiha yang rambutnya nggak hitam.”

“...Kamu ngomong apa, sih?”

“Mendorongmu menikah. Apa lagi?”

Rahang Izuna nyaris lepas dari sambungannya.

“Situasinya sudah nggak perang lagi,” Ayano santai melanjutkan. “Ini waktu yang bagus untuk merawat anak-anak, ‘kan? Mengurangi risiko mati kelewat muda, kalau kata Hikaru dulu.”

Melahirkan lebih banyak anak dengan sharingan adalah cara yang bagus untuk melayani klan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Izuna masih merindukan medan perang.

Ia segera menyingkirkan topik pembicaraan itu. “Percuma. Semuanya pasti jauh lebih lemah daripada Kakak. Aku nggak minat.” Sendoknya membelah telur ayam rebus, merebakkan aroma kuning telurnya yang encer.

Ayano menghela napas panjang. “Kamu dari dulu nggak berubah, ya. Alasanmu itu lagi, itu lagi….”

Keesokan paginya, Izuna berniat untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia membawa tongkat bambu untuk memandunya berjalan sampai ke tepi danau. Dingin yang menusuk-nusuk hidung tidak menghalanginya pergi sendirian. Cukup lama ia mematung mendengarkan bunyi-bunyian alam hingga mendapati langkah-langkah mendekat. Langkah kaki dua orang.

Jujur, Izuna tidak menyangka Hashirama akan mengusulkan adiknya. Ia pasti terlalu terfokus pada prospek latihannya sampai tidak memikirkan ini. Pria itu jelas bukan orang yang akan ia datangi pertama-tama. Namun, jika ia mundur, maka ia kalah.

Dan ia benci kalah dari Senju Tobirama.

Karena itulah Izuna mengulurkan tangan duluan. Menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan menghindarinya. Genggaman tangan Tobirama sedingin kabut yang menyelubungi mereka. Izuna sengaja meremasnya keras-keras.

“Aku pergi dulu, klan Nara sudah menunggu rumah baru mereka.” Hashirama mengumumkan. Langkah-langkahnya cepat menghilang dari tepi danau.

“Jadi….” Tobirama berdeham. “Sejauh apa kaubisa pengindraan?”

“Hanya dasarnya saja,” Izuna merespons separuh tak acuh. “Refleks menyala ketika di medan perang. Tahu, ‘kan … waktu ada yang mendatangimu dengan niat membunuh. Tidak perlu pakai cakra untuk merasakan itu.”

Sedang untuk mendeteksi medan atau benda-benda mati, ia harus lebih aktif mengindra menggunakan cakra. Sebagian shinobi dianugerahi bakat ini sejak lahir, sehingga yang tidak punya harus puas bergantung kepada mereka atau nekat mempelajari seni rumit ini. Waktu yang dihabiskan bisa bertahun-tahun, sehingga kebanyakan orang memilih untuk mempelajari hal lain saja.

“Bayangkan cakramu tersebar dalam radius tertentu dari tubuh. Seperti jaring,” Tobirama menjelaskan. “Bentuknya bisa kauatur, begitu juga dengan luas dan ketebalannya….”

Dahi Izuna berkerut seraya membayangkannya. “Jaring terlalu abstrak.”

Ia berpindah tempat ke sisi kanannya. “Bentuk lain saja—”

“Susano’o?”

Tobirama tidak menjawab.

Bibir Izuna membuat seringai lebar. Ia ingat pernah membaca tentang susano’o dari gulungan lama ayahnya. Serupa zirah, terbuat dari cakra murni. Berupa ekstensi atas tubuh seorang Uchiha itu sendiri. Meski kemunculannya berasal dari mangekyou sharingan, susano’o lebih merespons kendali dari gerak tubuh penggunanya.

Walau pun mangekyou-nya dulu sudah bangkit, Izuna tak pernah sempat menggunakan susano’o. Matanya memang sudah tidak ada, tetapi mungkin saja….

Rerumputan berkeresak ketika pria itu mendekat. “Sebaiknya jangan mulai dari yang sulit.”

“Heh.” Izuna menyilangkan lengannya. Kepalanya mendongak miring, mengarah ke sumber suaranya barusan. “Meremehkanku, ya?”

“...Coba saja sana.”

Kabut telah sirna ketika Izuna tak sanggup melanjutkan lagi. Peluh mengucur deras hingga ke rusuknya.

“Istirahat dulu,” kata Tobirama.

“Masih sanggup….” Namun, perutnya keroncongan. Izuna mengumpat dalam hati.

“Kau tidak bawa makanan, ‘kan? Mau ke dapur umum saja?”

“Dapur … umum?”

“Dapur bersama dengan klan lain. Tidak jauh—”

“Tidak usah.” Izuna buru-buru berdiri, mencari jalan kembali ke kompleks klan Uchiha. Dapur umum … jika dugaannya benar maka akan ada banyak sekali orang di sana. Tidak hanya Uchiha dan Senju, tetapi klan lain juga….

“Izuna— tongkatmu—!”

Ia menyambar tongkatnya dari tangan Tobirama. Benda itu nyaris tak digunakannya selama perjalanan pulang, si empunya memilih menabrak semua semak dan kerikil sampai rumah.

Sore itu ia mengulangi pelajaran dari Tobirama. Jaring pengindranya ia buat melingkupi seluruh isi rumah beruangan satu miliknya. Sedikit demi sedikit lapisannya ia pertebal hingga Izuna dapat menerka ada di mana posisi semua perabotannya.

Dasarnya sudah dikuasai. Bagus. Ia bisa latihan sendiri.

Namun, pada keesokan harinya ketika ia pergi ke tepi danau, sudah ada Tobirama di sana. Duduk di sebuah tunggul menghadap danau.

“Sedang apa kau—”

“Melihat kemajuanmu.”

Entah mengapa Izuna membayangkan ia tersenyum puas mengatakan itu.

“Kau langsung tahu ini aku, ‘kan?”

“Aku hafal aura cakramu, tentu saja tahu.”

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Izuna langsung mencoba berkeliling di sebuah area sempit tanpa bantuan tongkatnya. Tobirama tidak membuat suara sedikit pun, kecuali ketika ia berpindah tempat. Tak butuh lama sebelum Izuna dapat menunjukkan semua bebatuan dan semak di sekitar mereka.

“Madara tidak mengajarimu?”

Izuna berbalik sedemikian cepatnya hingga kuncirannya menyambar serupa cambuk. “Mana sempat,” jawabnya ketus. “Kakak pergi terus.”

“Kakak bilang dia patroli. Apa benar begitu?”

“Nggak tahu.” Rasa kesal membuat kontrol dirinya melonggar. “Omong-omong bagaimana bisa jadi ada klan lain tinggal di sini juga? Kukira kakakmu cuma ingin kami pindah ke tempat Senju.”

“Aliansi—”

“Sinting, tahu.” Izuna meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. “Padahal kalian sendiri baru kehilangan rumah, ‘kan.”

Jaring pengindranya refleks menebal, membentuk perisai pelindung dari terpaan serangan tak berwujud. Aura cakra Tobirama mengganas siap tempur, dan tangan Izuna refleks meraih gagang pedangnya—

Kemudian semua itu sirna dalam sekejap mata.

“Kami kehilangan rumah gara-gara kau.”

Dada Izuna terasa seperti ditusuk. “Apa maksud—”

“Kakak pergi dari rumah ketika dia seharusnya melindungi kami semua,” Tobirama mendesis, cakranya siap diledakkan lagi. “Dia malah pergi ke tempat kalian.”

“Aku nggak minta dia datang!” Izuna balas berteriak. “Aku sudah siap mati— salahmu tidak becus membunuhku!” Begitu ia sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, ia menekap mulutnya.

Cakra Tobirama menyurut.

Izuna mundur perlahan-lahan, lalu berbalik pergi. Malam itu ia tidak latihan. Fokusnya sulit diarahkan tanpa adanya pemandu. Pikirannya terus berlari ke fakta bahwa Senju Hashirama meninggalkan klan dan rumahnya di tengah bahaya demi dirinya.

Dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Ia tak sanggup makan malam. Perutnya tak nyaman.

Keesokan paginya, ia sendirian di tepi danau. Begitu menemukan tonjolan akar yang nyaman diduduki, Izuna langsung melatih jaringnya. Menebalkan, menipiskan, memindah-mindahkannya sesuai arah yang dihadapi tubuhnya. Namun, pikirannya tetap tak bisa fokus. Keahlian ini mustahil dipelajarinya sendiri apalagi tanpa bakat yang menyertainya sejak lahir.

Ia menelan ludah, menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ia masih membutuhkan pengajar. Orang itu pasti sudah tak mau mengajarinya lagi. Mungkin lebih baik pulang saja dan menunggu Madara pulang….

Jaringnya mendeteksi seseorang mendekat.

“Izuna.”

“Tobirama.”

Sunyi. Sesuatu melompat keluar dan masuk ke air. Mungkin seekor kodok. Kemudian, mereka angkat bicara bersamaan.

“Aku masih mau mengajarimu.”

“Aku mau latihan denganmu.”

Sunyi lagi. Izuna mendengkus tertawa. “Aku punya syarat,” ujarnya. “Jangan katakan soal latihan ini pada siapa pun.”

“Bukan masalah,” Tobirama menyanggupi. “Syaratku satu. Jangan bicarakan hal-hal soal kakak kita berdua selama latihan.”

Senyumannya mengembang. “Setuju.” Lalu, ia menambahkan, “Besok-besok bawa juga pedangmu.”

“Yakin kamu bisa?”

Izuna berdiri, menepukkan debu dari pangkuannya. “Akan kubuat kau menyesal nanti, Senju,” ancamnya sungguh-sungguh.

“Coba saja, Uchiha.”

* * *

 

Usianya dua puluh tiga tahun.

Latihan mereka berjalan lancar. Tanpa adanya pengalih perhatian, Izuna maju pesat. Jaring cakranya sudah menebal menjadi dinding yang dapat mendeteksi ruang lebih akurat. Ia mulai berani berjalan mengelilingi danau tanpa bantuan tongkat, walau Tobirama atau Makoto menemaninya dari jauh. Pergantian musim tidak menghalangi keduanya.

Yang mengetahui soal latihan mereka hanya Hashirama dan Makoto— karena ia ditugaskan neneknya menemani Izuna sehingga begitu wanita itu tidak muncul untuk sarapan, pemuda itu mencarinya ke mana-mana. Izuna langsung menyumpahnya untuk tutup mulut, kalau tidak ia takkan diizinkan menemaninya latihan. Ia tidak hadir setiap hari, untungnya.

Setelah hampir tiga musim, Tobirama akhirnya setuju berlatih kenjutsu dengannya. Usai sesi pertama mereka, Izuna tertawa lepas sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad ia tidak memegang pedang, tidak merasakan sensasi pertempuran yang ia rindukan.

“Rasa-rasanya….” Izuna memegangi sisi perutnya yang ngilu karena tertawa. “Aku ingin mencoba susano’o lagi.”

“Tanpa sharingan? Memangnya bisa?”

“Teorinya bisa.” Ia menggosok-gosok dagu seekor kucing yang menghampirinya. “Aku pernah baca di gulungan lama … entah disimpan di mana sekarang.” Seingatnya, semua literatur klan juga dibawa pindah. “Aku harus baca lagi.”

“Ada di perpustakaan. Mau ke sana?”

Izuna terdiam. Perpustakaan … di tengah perkampungan?

“Ajak saja Makoto. Siang ini aku juga harus ke sana.”

Kucing di pangkuannya mendengkur keras.

“Baiklah.”

Menavigasi arah di perkampungan yang ramai ternyata lebih sulit. Namun, Izuna tidak bertekad mundur. Jaringnya menebal menjadi dinding setiap mereka melalui kerumunan. Ia menggunakan aura cakra Makoto dan Tobirama sebagai panduan, mengambil langkah di tempat-tempat yang mereka pijak. Masalahnya ada puluhan orang lain yang juga memenuhi tempat itu, beberapa di antaranya kadang memanggil menyapa Tobirama. Percakapan singkat mereka selalu memberinya informasi yang aneh dan baru tentang klan lain.

Rasanya lama sekali sampai mereka tiba di tujuan. Panasnya matahari membakar tengkuk, membuat beberapa helai rambut Izuna lengket ke pipi dan lehernya.

“Belok kanan,” kata Tobirama begitu mereka masuk ke ruangan yang lebih sejuk. “Pintu kedua. Ada juru tulis bekerja di dalam. Tanyakan di mana mereka menyimpan literatur Uchiha.” Ia tidak ikut bersama mereka.

Makoto memandunya sampai ke perpustakaan. Izuna mendapati tiga orang berkutat dengan tinta dan kertas. Setelah mendapatkan lokasi rak yang dimaksud, Izuna menunggu di sebuah kursi panjang sementara Makoto pergi mencarikan gulungannya. Ia kembali membawa tiga buah gulungan.

“Yang itu,” kata Izuna setelah Makoto membacakan judul-judulnya. “ _ Catatan Legenda Sharingan: Melampaui Tomoe Ketiga _ .”

Bunyi kertas kaku yang familier merebak ketika gulungannya dibuka. “Ow. Banyak debunya.” Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai membaca. “‘Menurut catatan saya sebelumnya sharingan berkembang maksimal jika ketiga tomoe telah mewujud tapi semakin banyak’—  kata pengantarnya panjang sekali, Izuna-san!”

“Lewati saja yang tidak penting,” gerutunya. “Loncat ke bab berikut.”

“Tidak ada penanda babnya,” keluh Makoto.

“Demi Leluhur Agung, cari saja.”

Makoto menemukan bab berikutnya, lalu membacakan bagian awalnya sampai Izuna menyuruhnya pindah lagi. Ia membaca nyaris tanpa menarik napas. Bahkan di akhir kalimat pun tidak berhenti.

“Bagaimana aku bisa belajar kalau bacamu begitu?” Izuna memijat dahinya. “Pelankan sedikit.”

“Itu sudah pelan….”

“Ya sudah sini kemarikan gulungannya.”

Izuna menipiskan cakra pengindranya hingga tersisa hanya di ujung jemari. Ia meraba permukaan kertas, mencari bentuk-bentuk familier yang ditoreh tinta. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak membaca dan menulis. Huruf-huruf yang dulu diingatnya terasa asing.

“Terus aku harus apa?”

“Baca saja gulungan lain, duh.”

Terdengar keriut bangku ketika Makoto bangkit untuk menyusuri rak-rak perpustakaan. Izuna nyaris tidak membuat kemajuan. Ia butuh waktu terlalu lama hanya untuk satu huruf.

“Mana Makoto?”

Izuna refleks mendongak. Ia hafal suara Tobirama. “Di rak,” jawabnya pendek, lalu meneruskan membaca.

Tiga buah benda diletakkan di meja. Izuna mencium bau manis.

“Minum.” Tobirama menggeser sesuatu mendekati tangan kanannya.

Ia meraih gelas tembikar itu dan menghirup wanginya. “Ini … jeruk?”

“Mm.”

Seteguk. Dua teguk. Sari jeruk dingin itu meluncur di tenggorokannya. “...Enak.” Izuna bersandar di bangku. Bahunya ternyata kaku sedari tadi, dan baru bisa rileks sekarang.

Kertas berkeresak. Tobirama bertanya,”Mau kulanjutkan?”

Izuna mengiyakan dan memintanya mulai dari awal bab. Ketika lelaki itu membaca, ia tidak menduga suaranya mengalir sehalus angin. Tobirama tidak menghantam semua kata dalam satu nada seperti Makoto, tetapi memberikan alunan yang membuat isi gulungan itu lebih dimengertinya.

“‘Membangkitkan zirah cakra adalah seni tertinggi yang dapat dicapai seorang Uchiha. Ada yang bilang wujudnya hanya tulang, atau serupa iblis sesuai nama yang mereka panggil untuk kita. Menurut saya pribadi, wujudnya adalah cerminan diri sejati’….”

Tangannya bertopang dagu, tubuhnya condong ke sumber suara….

“...Izuna?”

Dagunya bergeser dari telapak tangan, dan Izuna tersentak bangun. Cakranya segera keluar membentuk dinding pengindra. Gelas-gelas dan gulungan masih berada di meja. Panel kaca tembus pandang di belakangnya sudah tidak sepanas tadi.

Namun, ada seseorang di sana, dengan cakra yang begitu familier.

Tobirama cepat-cepat mengantarnya ke pintu keluar, lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya sendiri. Makoto sudah tidak ada, pulang duluan siang tadi untuk membantu ibunya. Udara di luar sudah tidak begitu lembap, walau pun sisa panasnya masih terasa.

“...Sejak kapan kamu bisa berjalan tanpa dibantu?”

“Ih, sudah sejak lama, tahu.” Izuna meleletkan lidahnya. “Makanya Kakak jangan sering-sering pergi.”

“Heh.” Madara menahan tawanya. Lempengan zirahnya saling beradu, menimbulkan bunyi jernih. Tampaknya baru.

Kerumunan orang tidak sepadat ketika mereka datang tadi. Angin semilir mengalir lebih leluasa. Izuna merentangkan lengannya sering-sering, agar udaranya bisa masuk ke dalam lengan baju. “Aku mau mencoba pakai susano’o,” ujarnya tiba-tiba.

“Apa kamu—” Madara menyetop kata-katanya sendiri. Ia berdeham. “Susano’o makan banyak cakra. Kamu harus hati-hati.”

“Iya, iya, tahu.”

“Kalau butuh bantuan—”

Izuna memotongnya, “Nggak butuh!” lalu ia terbahak-bahak sendiri. Dalam hati ia berencana untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari desa keesokan harinya. Ada banyak sosok-sosok baru yang terdeteksi oleh pengindranya, dan ia ingin tahu shinobi seperti apa mereka.

Mereka telah mendekati kelokan menuju perkampungan Uchiha ketika Madara mendadak menghentikannya.

“Aku harus bicara denganmu.”

“Hm?”

“Aku dan Hashirama … akan menikah.”

Bibirnya terbuka, tetapi tanpa suara keluar. “Sebentar … ini benar-benar Kakak, ‘kan?”

“Aku serius. Kamu nggak salah dengar.”

Izuna mengulurkan tangan, meraih segumpal rambut panjang dan kasar. Digenggamnya helaian itu seolah untuk menepis keraguannya. “Apa Kakak demam…?”

“Demi Leluhur Agung— nggak,” kata Madara geli. “Aku sudah melamarnya. Hashirama menerimanya.”

Andai kedua matanya masih ada, Izuna pasti sudah membelalak lebar-lebar. “Dia sudah menerima kimono kita—?!”

“Belum, belum. Nanti setelah desa ini selesai dibangun dan semua klan selesai pindah kemari.” Suaranya begitu tenang, tetapi ada sesuatu yang bergolak di baliknya. “Ini masih rahasia, jadi—”

“Jangan bilang siapa-siapa?”

“Jangan bilang siapa-siapa.”

“Oh,” bisiknya. “Oke.”

Tangan bersarung Madara mengacak-acak rambut adiknya, kemudian mereka kembali tanpa berbicara lagi. Berpisah mengurus kesibukan masing-masing.

Di tengah kesunyian rumahnya yang mungil larut malam itu, Izuna tidak bisa tidur.

Mengapa dirinya merasa biasa-biasa saja mendengar kabar pertunangan Madara? Mengapa ia tidak marah? Mengapa ia tidak kesal?

**_Memalukan._ **

* * *

 

Usianya dua puluh empat tahun.

Kadang-kadang Izuna menemani Ayano menukarkan sayur-mayur dari kebunnya dengan beras atau barang lainnya. Pertukaran ini terjadi di area yang disebut pasar. Awalnya Izuna gugup karena keramaian tempat itu bagaikan kawanan lebah di telinganya. Ia ingin menolak dan pulang saja, tetapi Yuzuha selalu menahannya di tempat. Izuna tak ingin ia terlihat lemah di hadapan putri sepupunya itu. Lagipula, pasar adalah tempat latihan yang bagus untuk mengasah kemampuannya mengindra. Izuna awalnya ragu untuk turut serta, tetapi sepupunya terus mengikutsertakannya ke dalam percakapan. Orang yang mereka ajak bicara pun lebih sering menginformasikan hal-hal baru seperti klan apa yang baru saja tiba, siapa yang mendapatkan rumah mokuton, atau populasi hewan buruan yang baru diperiksa pemburu Inuzuka. Ayano melakukan semua transaksinya sendirian, dan selalu sambil bercanda. Begitu santai. Tidak waspada sama sekali. Seolah ia bukan shinobi Uchiha.

Hal itu membuatnya tertegun. Kehidupan yang dialaminya nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan kehidupan di kampung lama Uchiha. Hanya saja, mereka tinggal berdampingan dengan banyak klan lain. Peran masing-masing individu perlahan membentuk rutinitas baru yang tak banyak bedanya dengan kehidupan lama.

Bagaimana kakaknya dan Hashirama bisa membuat semua ini terjadi?

Namun, Izuna tidak menyangkal atmosfer desa itu begitu nyaman. Menerimanya seperti pelukan seorang ibu. Tempat di mana semua shinobi yang biasa hidup penuh kehati-hatian bisa berlaku santai, dan menanggalkan kewaspadaan. Getaran kehidupan di sana jalin menjalin begitu berantakan, riuh, tetapi tanpa adanya niat mengganggu.

Nyaris menyatu, walau setiap klannya jelas berbeda.

Ayano sendiri tampaknya sudah beradaptasi penuh dengan kehidupan baru mereka. “Ada mochi, separuh ayam pegar, sedikit jawawut dan senbei,” kata sepupunya ketika mereka meninggalkan pasar. Semua lobak di keranjang sudah digantikan makanan lain. “Yuzu mau senbei?”

“MAU!”

Bunyi patahan yang menyusul menandakan Yuzuha sedang menikmati senbeinya. Izuna mendekap erat keranjang belanja Ayano.

“Sudah dengar tentang Akademi Ninja?”

“Aka … demi?”

“Tempat melatih anak-anak dari berbagai klan jadi shinobi,” Ayano memaparkan. “Katanya belum ada satupun kerabat kita yang melamar jadi guru. Mau coba?”

“Bagaimana caraku mengajar kalau—”

“Pengindraanmu bagus, tahu!” potongnya. “Kamu selalu menemukan Yuzuha setiap dia bersembunyi di kolong-kolong rumah. Anak-anak bisa belajar menyusup denganmu.”

Di depan kedua perempuan itu, Yuzuha memekik riang mendapati burung-burung berkicau jauh di atas kepala mereka.

“Yah, benar juga,” kata Izuna lambat-lambat.

“Aku sudah bilang pada Nara-sama kalau kamu bersedia—”

“Aya!” Izuna refleks mendorongnya pelan.

“Sekalian latihan kalau punya anak nanti!” Sepupunya hanya tertawa-tawa, tetapi tidak lama. Tawanya sirna bagai terputus, dan langkah-langkahnya tak lagi terdengar. “Ma, Madara-sama,” cicitnya, “Anda sudah kembali.”

Keranjang makanan raib dari pelukan Izuna, dan celoteh Yuzuha terdengar semakin sayup. Langkah-langkah pria itu berat dan lambat. Izuna seketika waspada.

Suasana hati Madara tidak pernah baik sejak Hashirama terpilih menjadi Hokage. Kadang ia merasa ada yang janggal dari kakaknya itu, walau ia tak pernah bisa menemukan apa sumbernya.

“Aku mau pergi lagi besok,” kata Madara tanpa basa-basi. “Jika ada rapat antarklan, kamu yang harus mewakiliku.”

Izuna mengangguk khidmat. Perintah ketua klan tidak boleh ditolak. Namun, tetap saja ada yang mengganjalnya.

“Mengapa tidak orang lain saja? Hikaku misalnya?”

“Kamu wakilku di klan. Tidak ada yang lebih pantas daripada kamu.”

Untuk urusan sehari-hari, Hikaku yang bertanggung jawab. Pemetaan kompleks permanen, pembagian rumah, penjatahan beras dan bahan makanan lain yang didukung desa. Hal-hal remeh yang biasanya tidak Izuna pikirkan.

“Aku akan tanya Hikaku tentang urusan klan,” katanya sambil meniti jalan pulang.

“Satu lagi.” Madara menangkap lengan adiknya. “Berhentilah main-main dengan Tobirama.”

Izuna menoleh, kebingungan. Rasanya kemarin-kemarin Madara tidak pernah menyinggung soal latihannya, jadi mengapa tiba-tiba ia bilang begini?

“Aku nggak main-main. Aku latihan.”

“Lalu apa setelah itu? Mau mengambil misi? Mau membahayakan dirimu?”

“Terpikir pun belum,” Izuna berkilah. Lengannya ia tarik lepas. “Aku masih bisa bertarung.”

“Tanpa sharingan?” Madara menjajari langkahnya. “Kamu nggak akan bisa, Izuna.”

Izuna mengertakkan gigi. “Bisa!” teriaknya. “Lihat saja nanti!”

Sunyi, lalu tawa Madara pecah. “Semangatmu belum hilang, bagus— ow!” Ia berpura-pura mengaduh ketika sebuah tinju sukses dilayangkan ke perutnya.

* * *

 

Kalau boleh jujur, Izuna tidak tahu siapa Shimura Hisao.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak mereka terakhir kali disewa untuk mencegah klan Shimura menginvasi wilayah Daimyo Taneyuki. Izuna ingat kala itu ia membunuh seorang anak muda Shimura yang katanya cukup menjanjikan. Entah namanya siapa. Baru belakangan setelah ia sering berjalan-jalan di desa, Hikaru menyebut-nyebut nama Hisao.

“Anda yakin nggak apa-apa?” tanyanya ketika menuliskan biodata Izuna. Tulisannya yang rapi membuatnya langsung diterima di Akademi sebagai juru tulis.

“Memangnya kenapa?” ia balas bertanya. “Hashi-san nggak mengizinkan ada perselisihan di dalam desa, ‘kan?”

“Bukan, um,” Hikaru menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, “kudengar dia nggak suka dengan Izuna-san. Anaknya Anda bunuh dulu.”

“Cuma tidak suka saja, nggak bahaya. Lagipula dulu ‘kan perang satu sama lain. Semua orang membunuh keluarga orang lain. Kalau Senju saja bisa berdamai dengan kami, seharusnya yang lain juga begitu.” Izuna mengibaskan tangannya. “Sudah selesai? Shikana-san pasti menunggumu.”

Ia bahkan sudah lupa akan obrolan kecil ini sampai insiden paska-rapat dewan desa. Cekcoknya dengan Madara setelah itu membuatnya lebih sering latihan kenjutsu dengan atau tanpa Tobirama.

“Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri,” omel kakaknya sementara Kakek Tatsu menyatukan lagi torehan di pinggang Izuna usai pertarungan dengan Hisao. “Kau bisa mati tadi!”

“Kakak nggak percaya aku bisa melawannya, ya?” balas Izuna tak kalah sengit meski ia masih terbaring. Perih tidak menghalanginya membalas.

“Tetap sa—”

“Pergi melulu, sih!”

Penyembuhnya berdeham keras-keras sebelum Madara merespons. “Madara-sama, tolong keluarlah sebentar,” pintanya sungguh-sungguh. “Saya harus berkonsentrasi.”

“Jangan gegabah, lawanmu bukan anak kemarin sore,” nasihatnya sebelum mematuhi anjuran Kakek Tatsu.

Namun, Tobirama sendiri ternyata hampir sependapat dengan Madara. Selang beberapa hari setelahnya, ia membawakan semua informasi tentang Shimura Hisao ketika mereka berada di perpustakaan.

“Anaknya bernama Masao yang kaubunuh,” ujarnya tiba-tiba. Suaranya dipelankan karena Makoto masih berada tak jauh dari situ, sibuk dengan bacaannya sendiri. “Hisao bukan hanya ahli kenjutsu, tetapi juga ahli racun. Ia cukup pendendam, Keita-san bilang—”

“...Sebentar, mengapa kamu memberiku informasi ini?” Izuna baru saja usai mendengarkannya membacakan sebuah gulungan dongeng pendek. “Aku sudah tahu semuanya.”

“Kau tidak bilang.”

“Kalau dia nekat, aku bisa menghadapinya lagi.”

“Kau beruntung karena ada Kakak waktu itu.”

Izuna nyaris melompat berdiri. “Ya sudah lain kali aku nggak perlu sampai luka!”

Tobirama memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Atau, begitulah yang perempuan itu kira. Begitu mereka di luar, perdebatan itu kembali menyala, disulut oleh tuntutannya menemani Izuna kembali.

“Tak ada masalahnya aku pulang sendiri, ‘kan?” Izuna letih dan kesal, tidak peduli lagi jika ada yang mendengarnya.

“Peraturannya belum resmi,” balasan Tobirama tenang dan pelan, seolah berusaha menenangkannya.

“Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Kakak. Kenapa kalian berdua tak mau percaya pada kemampuanku sendiri?”

“Keamanan seluruh Konoha adalah tanggung jawabku, Izuna. Ini hanya tindak pencegahan.”

Cuping hidung Izuna melebar. “Kukira kaupercaya padaku. Kau yang tahu seberapa kuatnya aku.”

Seekor burung hantu terbang melintas.

“Tidak hanya kamu. Kakakku juga. Ada satu tim kecil yang memonitornya setiap saat di desa.”

Izuna menelengkan kepalanya. Shinobi sekaliber Hashirama pasti tahu jika dirinya diikuti. Ia jelas tidak butuh tim pengawal. Ia paham Tobirama orangnya pragmatis, jadi pasti alasannya bukan hanya soal keamanan.

“Terserah kau sajalah,” ujarnya, “selama mereka tidak menggangguku, kurasa tidak apa-apa.” Ia tidak menepi atau berhenti ketika Tobirama menyusulnya. Jalan yang mereka lalui menembus deretan rumah-rumah mokuton Hashirama. Pengindranya merasakan denyut kehidupan dari semua bangunan itu. Hampir seluruh Konoha terasa serupa. 

“...Kudengar kau melamar jadi guru di Akademi.”

Dinding cakranya mendekati pria itu. Apakah ia akan mengungkit soal Hisao lagi? Izuna dengar pria itu juga diterima bekerja di Akademi. Sinting jika ia sampai nekat mencelakainya di sana. “Ayano sepupuku yang mengusulkan,” akhirnya ia berkata.

“Bagaimana kalau kau dapat murid bukan dari klan ninja?”

“Asal mereka mau belajar, pasti kuajari.” Kemudian ia bagai menyadari sesuatu. “Apa posisi pengajar kau juga yang menentukan…?”

“Bukan aku, tapi Shikana-san menimbang pendapat orang lain juga. Anak-anak dari klan lain bisa sulit belajar jika gurunya pemarah, contohnya.”

“Tenang saja, aku nggak galak,” candanya. Mereka sudah semakin mendekati jalan setapak menuju kompleks kediaman Uchiha. Izuna berbalik separuh badan. “Um. Aku duluan….”

“Omong-omong, Izuna,” panggil Tobirama. “Kakak akan menyerahkan posisi kepala klan kepadaku.”

“...Selamat.” Dinding cakranya menepuk kedua bahu pria itu. “Kau akan jadi lebih sibuk.” Izuna menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Ia sudah cukup lancar menggunakan pedang. Latihan dengan orang lain seharusnya tidak masalah. “Bagaimana jika latihannya kita sudahi saja?”

“Jangan.”

“Kenapa?” Jawabannya tidak muncul secepat dugaannya. Izuna mencondongkan tubuh, mengira kata-katanya dibawa angin. “Kenapa, Tobirama?” ulangnya.

“Aku … butuh latihan juga.” Tobirama mundur. Nadanya janggal.

“Benar hanya latihan saja?” Izuna tak tahan untuk menggodanya.

Pria itu berdeham keras-keras. “Sudah larut,” katanya sambil memegang kedua bahu Izuna. “Pulanglah.”

Ketika mereka berpisah, Izuna tidak tahan untuk tidak terbahak-bahak sepanjang jalan pulang.

* * *

 

Telinganya berdenging. Kehangatan di tubuhnya sirna.

“Kakak bercanda.”

“Kuharap aku bercanda!” Madara menggeram seperti beruang luka. Zirah dan gunbainya menghantam tatami. “Tobirama tahu selama bertahun-tahun— tahu siapa tunangan Hashi. Dia nggak pernah diberitahunya. Kakaknya sendiri!”

Izuna ternganga. Cakra Madara mengungkapkan emosi yang ia kira tidak dimilikinya. Emosi yang bahkan tidak keluar ketika mereka mengkremasi ayah mereka. Ia mengulurkan tangan, berniat meraihnya, tetapi pria itu menghindarinya.

“...Ke kuil,” bisiknya sebelum pergi.

Sementara Madara menyendiri ke kuil seperti biasa, ia tidak bisa terlelap. Kemarahannya meluap-luap. Kakaknya bisa melampiaskan murkanya dengan pergi ke garis depan perang dengan Tsuchinokuni, tetapi ia terikat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengajar Akademi. Yuzuha yang dititipkan Ayano kepadanya pun sampai tak berani berbicara dengannya. Cakranya mengerut. Takut. 

Ia tidak sanggup muncul di tempat mereka biasa latihan. Semangatnya menjalani rutinitas harian terjun ke titik nol. Orang-orang tak tahu batasan nekat menanyainya untuk mengonfirmasi berita itu, membuat Izuna terpaksa mengambil cuti singkat dari Akademi.

Tobirama. Ini semua salahnya. Tolol sekali ia! Bisa-bisanya percaya begitu saja hanya karena sering berlatih bersama—

Ada orang lain.

Izuna sedang menyendiri di hulu sungai, menjauhkan dirinya dari pusaran gosip tak kenal ampun. Riuhnya bunyi-bunyian hutan tidak menghalangi pengindraannya. Perlahan ia menuruni bukit menuju sungai. Sisa-sisa cakra bijuu yang mengirim badai ke Konoha tempo hari sudah nyaris tak terasa. Ada yang menyelam.

Setelah Tobirama meninggalkan sungai dan menyadari keberadaannya, Izuna tidak membuang waktu meledakkan emosinya. Menuntut jawaban atas kekacauan yang diperbuatnya. Matanya memang tiada, tetapi ia tahu Tobirama tidak mengungkap seluruh kebenaran yang ia ketahui.

“Kamu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu, Senju.” Izuna melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih tenang, walau rasanya bagai bertutur dengan lidah seberat timah, “Coba pikirkan. Apa untungnya bagi Konoha jika Hokage menikah dengan orang luar? Kakakku kandidat yang jauh lebih baik daripada lelaki Uzumaki ini.”

“Tanpa sokongan Uzumaki, Konoha nggak akan berdiri. Mereka sudah memberi kami banyak uang dan salinan literatur yang hilang dalam kebakaran….” Semua kata yang diucapkan Tobirama seolah tidak masuk akal.

Uzumaki ini keluarga Senju, ‘kan? Mengapa mereka mengharapkan pamrih atas bantuan itu?

Izuna tidak bisa menerima penjelasan itu. “Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kamu yang menikah saja dengan perempuan Uzumaki? Kamu ‘kan sudah jadi kepala klan.”

“Aku tak punya mokuton.”

Bibir wanita itu menipis. Ia kini berdiri di dalam rusuk susano’o-nya. Pelindungnya itu perlahan memudar. Percakapan ini jelas tak ada ujungnya. Sia-sia.

“Menurutmu mana yang lebih penting, kebahagiaan Hashi-san atau keutuhan relasi kalian dengan klan yang bahkan tidak pernah menampakkan diri di Konoha? Memangnya kamu bisa menikahi orang yang nggak kamu kenal sama sekali, hanya demi menghasilkan anak-anak dengan kemampuan tempur tinggi?”

“Ya!” jawabnya yakin. “Tentu saja bisa demi kebaikan yang lebih besar daripada keinginan pribadiku.”

Jawaban itu menyakitinya lebih dari yang ia duga. Jantungnya bagai diiris sembilu. “Kamu bohong,” desis Izuna, mencengkeram sisi kiri perutnya. “Sialan. Kukira kamu berbeda. Kukira kita berteman….” Emosinya menggelegak di tenggorokan, keluar berupa senggukan keras. “Aku tadinya memercayaimu, tahu! Ternyata kau … kau sungguh tidak punya perasaan, tak tahu diri—!”

Kata-katanya diputuskan oleh sentuhan di kedua sikunya. Tobirama sudah memangkas jarak di antara keduanya. Tanpa pengindraan pun Izuna tahu pria itu terengah-engah, napasnya memburu, dan kepalanya dekat menunduk. Jemari di siku wanita itu gemetaran.

“...Maafkan aku, Izuna.”

Ketika Izuna berusaha meraihnya, tangannya hanya menemukan udara kosong.

* * *

 

“Tobirama—? TOBIRAMA!”

Pegangannya terlepas. Izuna berhasil menangkapnya dengan berlutut di dalam susano’o, tetapi kini ia terjebak. Semua keributan di sekitarnya memenuhi pendengaran, menjejali ribuan informasi ke dalam otaknya. Ia tak bisa memilah semua itu dalam sekejap. Ia butuh pengindra. Susano’o-nya menuntut fokus total dan energi yang tidak sedikit. Diam saja menguras tenaganya sedikit demi sedikit….

“Sialan! Jangan bercanda—” Izuna menampari pipi pria itu, tetapi tidak ada reaksi. Tubuhnya lemas di pegangannya. Diletakkannya kepala di dada Tobirama. Detak jantungnya masih ada walau pun lemah.

Di sisi lain, cakranya nyaris tak terasa. Begitu redup, begitu lemah dalam setiap tarikan napasnya.

Bumi bergetar. Jeritan dan serbuan berbagai macam jurus terdorong jauh ke belakang fokusnya. Pepohonan pastilah telah tercerabut dari akarnya, dan kera raksasa itu kembali menggaungkan raungan yang mengacaukan keseimbangannya—

Tak ada waktu berpikir. Izuna mengaitkan jemari tangan kirinya dengan tangan Tobirama yang kaku. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan—

Tengah perutnya berdenyut-denyut ketika ia menarik semua cakra yang ia miliki. Susano’o-nya menebal, meninggi, dan membesar. Jangkauan pengindraannya berlipat ganda, mengikuti ukuran zirah cakranya. Kerabatnya tersebar di beberapa titik, menahan si kera dengan semburan suiton. Shinobi lainnya terpencar di sana-sini, saling serang tanpa komando tunggal. Cakra mereka deras terkuras. Jika ini terus berlanjut….

“Hikaku!” Teriakannya bergema di seluruh medan tempur. Ketika sesosok shinobi dengan karakter cakra yang ia kenali mendekat, tangan susano’o-nya menarik Hikaku ke dalam.

“Kena—”

“Bawa dia,” Izuna mengangguk pada Tobirama yang tak sadarkan diri. “Cepat!”

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Hikaku melesat pergi.

Izuna menangkupkan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Medan tempur pasti sudah membara. Menahan apinya dari menyebar mencapai desa saja sudah susah.

Suara Madara bergema dalam ingatannya, memutar ulang percakapan mereka semalam sebelum ia pergi ke Tsuchinokuni.

Mungkin malam itu adalah kali terakhir ia bersua dengan saudaranya.

Bumi bergetar dalam interval pendek-pendek. Susano’o-nya berputar ke arah sumbernya, menahan serbuan si bijuu dengan mencengkeram bahunya. Izuna berteriak hingga tenggorokannya sakit, menendang kera itu telak di perutnya hingga terpental lagi.

Kali ini ia yang maju. Cakra sasarannya berupa gumpalan masif panas. Begitu mudah ditemukan. Bijuu itu mengobarkan bulu-bulunya, memamerkan taring bawahnya, lalu melompat bangun. Tinjunya naik setinggi kepala—

Kuku-kuku Izuna menancap ke telapak tangan. Takkan dibiarkannya makhluk ini menghancurkan Konoha!

“Pergi dari sini!” raungnya, mengerahkan seluruh sisa cakranya. “PERGI! PER—!”

Tinju kiri susano’o-nya menyambut serangan si kera, telak menghantam—

Kemudian dunia berubah terang benderang.

“—gi….”

Izuna tidak salah lihat— ia bisa melihat, ia berdiri di sebuah ruangan terang di atas air, dan—

Ada kera merah besar menjulang di atasnya, rupanya sesuai dengan citra yang tadi ia indra dengan susano’o-nya. Matanya kuning besar menatap Izuna penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Bibir Izuna membentuk kata tanpa suara.

_ Pergi. _

Begitu saja, dan ia kembali menemukan kegelapan medan tempur. Susano’o-nya menguap menjadi asap, dan tubuh Izuna melayang jatuh dari ketinggian menembus kobaran api—

Kali ini, tidak ada Madara yang sigap menangkapnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still renovating, school and stuff. i want to do another thorough revision before proceeding to #13
> 
> thanks for reading :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave myself deadline for this chapter in october but eyyyy look an update  
> warning for implicit sexual scene  
> recommended bgm: a light that never comes - linkin park

_Naif._

Seleret cahaya bulan menembus celah ventilasi di penginapan terakhir mereka sebelum mencapai kastel Nobutada. Madara terbangun di larut malam, membetulkan posisi selimut mereka, lalu kembali merebahkan diri.

Hashirama masih terlelap di sisinya. Bunyi napasnya halus. Meski sudah beberapa hari sekamar dengannya, Madara masih tidak biasa melihatnya tidur seolah tak pernah menemui bahaya selama hidupnya. Dengan lembut ia sibakkan helaian rambut dari wajah perempuan itu.

Ia bukan gadis remaja yang dilawannya di medan perang pada dekade lalu. Hashirama yang bersamanya sudah mengakhiri pertumpahan darah selama puluhan generasi, menghadapi dua bijuu seorang diri, dan— untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah shinobi, menyatukan darah dua klan terkuat di Hinokuni.

Ia juga sedang hamil anak mereka.

Madara ingat ia pernah menertawakan mimpi yang mereka bagi berdua, mengira dunia yang menewaskan adik-adik mereka sudah mustahil untuk dirombak. Namun, di sinilah mereka, bersanding seperti sepasang rakyat biasa.

Sedangkan perang masih berkobar di luar sana. Persis seperti kata makhluk itu.

Ia merasakannya sampai ke balik kulit ketika menjejak pelataran kastel sang Kaisar. Bukan hunusan pedang atau tombak, melainkan tatapan menghina ke arah mereka berdua. Serta bisikan-bisikan yang jelas tertangkap pendengaran tajamnya.

“Sudah berapa banyak orang yang dia bunuh…?”

“Iblis….”

“Perempuan itu juga? Tak disangka, ya….”

“Katanya dari kecil sudah bunuh orang.”

“Seram, seram….”

Semua itu bukan hal baru bagi Madara yang sudah berulang kali menghadap Daimyo Taneyuki. Hashirama belum pernah menghadapi para bangsawan secara langsung. Kenaifannya hanya akan menjadikannya mangsa di tengah medan perang yang lain.

Bagi semua orang, sang dewi adalah shinobi terkuat yang tak bisa dilukai. Bagi Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama sudah mengemban terlalu banyak luka tak kasatmata.

Luka-luka yang hanya bisa dilihatnya.

Madara selalu tahu ketika tatapannya berubah kosong dan wajahnya kehilangan warna, maka luka-luka itu menoreh terbuka kembali. Pembicaraan sambil lalu pun dapat membuatnya membeku seperti itu. Kapan pun ia bisa, Madara selalu menyeretnya pergi sebelum luka itu melebar. Namun, terkadang pergi sama saja dengan mengibarkan bendera putih pada sebuah pertempuran vital.

Ketika makan malam dimulai pada pesta sang Kaisar, Madara sama sekali tidak berselera. Semeja penuh makanan lezat nyaris tak disentuhnya. Lapar bisa ditunda. Obrolan yang berseliweran di antara para daimyo jelas bukan obrolan yang ia harap dengarkan. Hashirama memang sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri, tetapi cepat atau lambat ia pasti mendengar juga.

“Pasukan Tsuchi masih pakai strategi infanteri,” kata Shigenobu, mantan jenderal dan guru bagi sang Kaisar. “Seharusnya tidak susah melawan mereka.” Senyumannya meremehkan. “Anak-anak mereka itu hanya umpan, bukan?”

Madara melirik Hashirama. Tanda-tandanya mulai muncul. Kepalannya membuka dan mengatup. Matanya masih terarah pada si samurai, tetapi tatapannya tak lagi di sana.

“Mengerahkan kekuatan penuh melawan sekumpulan anak-anak itu sia-sia,” Madara bergabung dengan pembicaraan itu, mengambil alih darinya. “Jika anak-anak yang mati, cepat atau lambat semua orang akan musnah. Karena itu kami tidak lagi mengirim anak ke medan perang.”

Sang Kaisar masih terus bersikeras, maka Madara menambahkan, “Konoha berdiri karena kami berdua tidak ingin melihat anak-anak mati terbunuh lagi. Hipokrit jika kami membiarkan hal serupa terjadi pada lawan kami.”

Shigenobu membalas, “Lebih baik membunuh musuh sebelum mereka menjadi terlalu mematikan!”

Tangan Hashirama yang lemas di sisi bantal duduknya bergetar. Madara menggenggamnya. Ia jelas kalah suara. Semua daimyo di sini hanya mementingkan keuntungan yang mereka dapat tanpa perlu turun tangan sendiri. Ia bertukar pandangan dengan perempuan di sisinya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Namun, ia tidak bisa kalah di sini.

“Mungkin semua daimyo di sini belum pernah maju sendiri ke medan perang.” Madara merendahkan suaranya. “Anda jelas tidak bisa mengerti seperti apa kondisi di garis depan. Yang bisa Anda lakukan hanya bersantai dan makan hasil jerih payah ratusan orang … yang rela mati diperdaya agar kita bisa menikmati sajian malam ini.”

“Lancang!” seru seorang daimyo.

Hashirama melepaskan tangannya. Sang Permaisuri mengajaknya pergi. Madara nyaris mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya. Kini ia tidak perlu menahan diri lagi.

Seorang pelayan menuangkan sake ke gelas-gelas tetamu. Kali ini, Madara tidak menolaknya.

“Jenderal Ariyoshi seharusnya sudah memberitahu Anda semua,” katanya setelah menenggak sake. “Anak-anak yang dikirim Kaisar Gunung bukan anak yang dilatih berperang seperti para ninja. Mereka anak-anak kurang gizi dan berpenyakit. Mereka yang menjadi infanteri. Mereka yang disuruh menginfiltrasi desa-desa di pinggiran. Mustahil Jenderal belum pernah dengar tentang Setan Tsuchi.”

“Oh, jangan bilang sang iblis takut pada anak-anak ceking!” Daimyo Matsudaira terkekeh-kekeh lagi.

Madara menggeleng, masih mempertahankan senyumannya. “Seperempat pasukan Hinokuni mati karena tertular mereka. Yang Mulia pasti tahu,” ia beralih pada sang Kaisar, “strategi Kaisar Gunung Tsuchinokuni ini sekaligus membuang orang-orang yang tidak dibutuhkannya.”

Nobutada tidak merespons. Matanya menyipit. Shigenobu sebaliknya, mukanya memerah menahan emosi.

“Berpenyakit atau sehat, samurai tidak akan kabur dari medan perang,” ujarnya dengan nada final.

“Tapi begitulah kenyataannya,” balas Madara ringan, nyaris bermain-main. “Itu sebabnya semakin banyak bandit di Hinokuni. Sebagiannya bergabung dengan mantan samurai, malah.”

“Itu karena kalian berhenti melayani kami!” Daimyo Akiyama naik pitam. “Segalanya baik-baik saja selama aku bisa menyewa para ninja.”

Adalah naif jika mengira semua perang bisa dihentikan jika Senju dan Uchiha berdamai.

“Anak-anak lelaki kalian jadi samurai, ‘kan?” Madara meninggikan suara, menenggelamkan semua protes. “Iblis sekalipun tidak akan menyuruh anak-anaknya bertempur untuk dirinya, persetan dengan rasa bangga dan kejayaan.”

Ia menatap mereka satu persatu. Senyuman Nobutada sudah hilang.

“Apa ninja memang selembek ini?” Shigenobu bertanya pedas. Pergelangannya bertumpu pada lutut yang ditekuk tegak. “Makanya jangan pilih jenderal cewek. Lembek.”

Madara tidak menahan tawanya lagi. Suaranya membunuh semua percakapan lain. Ia menebarkan pandangan, mereguk suasana dan tatapan terperanjat para bangsawan. “Perempuan yang kaubilang lembek itu hanya butuh sepuluh detik untuk meluluhlantakkan kastel ini.” Mereka semua menonton pertunjukan kecilnya di aula. Jelas bahwa Madara tidak sedang membual.

“Begitu?” tantang Shigenobu. “Kau sendiri?”

Madara mendengkus. “Sekejap mata.” Ia menenggak sakenya, dan meninggalkan ruang jamuan itu.

_Shinobi atau bukan … sama saja._

Masih ada beberapa samurai yang sedang latihan malam di pelataran. Lama Madara menonton mereka, memerhatikan semua detail dengan sharingan-nya hingga mereka membubarkan diri. Besok ia harus datang lebih pagi, pasti lebih banyak lagi yang berlatih. Informasi teknik mereka sangat berharga.

Ia sudah menapak jalan menuju paviliunnya yang terpisah ketika ia teringat akan sikap aneh Hashirama di aula depan tadi. Lelaki Uzumaki itu pasti membuatnya terganggu begitu parah hingga ia sampai butuh berganti pakaian. Ke mana Permaisuri membawanya? Madara segera mengaktifkan cakranya, melacak cakra yang begitu dihafalnya dari luar kastel. Jejaknya mengarah ke lantai atas, ke sebuah ruangan yang balkonnya menghadap taman-taman. Tanpa kesulitan Madara memanjat hingga balkon, lalu merunduk mendengarkan.

Di batas yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan ruang di sebelahnya, terdengar kelotakan dan gerutuan. Kedengarannya seseorang sedang memaksa membuka sesuatu, tetapi terlalu kesulitan. Sayup-sayup didengarnya seorang pria memanggil-manggil nama Hashirama. Madara melebarkan jaring pengindranya.

Tidak salah lagi. Itu Uzumaki Nobuo. Yang janggal, ia merasakan mokuton Hashirama terletak di seluruh penjuru ruangan seperti pasak-pasak pelindung. Tepat pada panel jendela dan pintu.

Bahkan di  Konoha pun Hashirama tidak pernah sewaspada ini.

Ia menunggu sampai pria itu menyerah dan menjauh, lalu meletakkan tangannya pada pintu shoji. Pintu itu tak bisa digeser, tetapi segera terdengar kelotak halus penanda lenyapnya mokuton penguncinya.

Madara masuk dengan mudahnya. Ruangan itu temaram diterangi pelita redup. Di satu sudut terdapat laci-laci kayu yang tidak tertutup rapat dan menampakkan sedikit isi kainnya yang berwarna-warni. Meja kecil di sebelah futon diisi oleh teko dan gelas-gelas teh. Salah satunya masih menguarkan wangi ramuan yang ia cium setiap hari selama perjalanan ke kastel.

Wajah tertidur Hashirama tampak lebih tenang. Di bawah selimutnya, ia masih mengenakan kimono gelap yang tadi. Lengkap dengan obinya yang sesak. Madara menyentuh pipinya, dan kelopak mata perempuan itu perlahan membuka.

“Aku mimpi,” gumam Hashirama usai ia berganti dengan kimono santai untuk tidur. Ia tidak sepenuhnya terjaga. “Mimpinya sama terus.”

“Mimpi apa?” Madara membaringkan diri di sisinya, kepalanya berbantalkan lengannya sendiri.

“Bulan.” Hashirama menguap dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Ia bergelung dekat ke dadanya. “Purnama ... kembar….”

“Mimpi yang indah.” Madara menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahnya, lalu mendekapnya erat.

_Tidak … Hashirama tidak senaif itu._

* * *

 

Usianya dua belas tahun, dan Madara terbangun dari mimpi.

Mimpi adalah tempat bernaungnya segala kemustahilan. Semua angan yang menjanjikan kenyamanan. Semua hal yang terlalu manis untuk jadi nyata.

Karena kenyataan itu pahit. Menyakitkan.

Madara telah belajar untuk tidak terlalu tinggi menggantungkan asa. Jatuh terempas selalu menyakitkan, apalagi jika tiada yang siap menangkap. Ia selalu mengira dirinya cukup kuat untuk menangkap adik-adiknya, tetapi mereka pun satu persatu jatuh—

Berkeping-keping.

“Susano’o punya sayap, Kak,” Izuna berceloteh di suatu siang, sari persik menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Kemarin adalah kesempatan pertamanya mempelajari gulungan rahasia tentang sharingan berdua saja bersama Tajima. “Bisa terbang katanya. Pasti keren.”

“Pasti keren,” ulang Madara, telaten menyeka dagu adiknya sebelum pakaiannya dikotori sari buah. Mereka duduk di beranda belakang usai memanen sayur-mayur. Izuna tak berhenti bercerita bahkan selama bekerja. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan isi gulungan-gulungan yang dipelajarinya, tetapi ia tak memiliki tempat berbagi lain yang bisa dipercayai.

“Aku mau bisa seperti Leluhur Agung!”

“Kamu pasti bisa.” Madara menatap biji persik di genggamannya. “Pasti bisa….”

Bohong jika ia murni turut senang atas kebangkitan sharingan Izuna. Ada perih yang tak kunjung sembuh di hatinya. Apa yang membedakannya dari Izuna? Kekuatan mereka hampir setara, seimbang. Ayah mereka tidak pernah membedakan perlakuannya terhadap kedua anaknya yang tersisa. Mereka sudah dibawa ke medan perang pada usia lima tahun, ditinggal untuk menjelajahi belantara pada usia enam tahun, dan sama-sama merasakan pembunuhan pertama pada usia tujuh tahun.

Izuna pun menyadari kegundahannya. Lihai sekali ia menyembunyikannya selama semusim sementara ia berbaur dengan anak-anak lain yang lebih lemah, menjalani latihan yang sebenarnya tak ia perlukan. Kekesalan Madara menguap begitu Izuna mengungkapkan alasannya.

Namun, apa yang Leluhur Agung lihat pada adiknya sehingga ia mendapatkan sharingan terlebih dahulu?

Di sisi lain ia mulai merasa muak akan perang terus menerus. Apa sungguh tidak ada jalan lain untuk mengakhirinya? Sebuah jalan yang tidak akan menempatkan Izuna dalam bahaya?

Kedua pertanyaan itu membuatnya terjaga bermalam-malam. Akhirnya ia luluh, dan pergi ke kuil untuk mencari jawabannya. Madara pernah mendengar ayahnya menyebut-nyebut ruangan pertemuan khusus di bawah altar, tersembunyi di balik tatami. Hanya bisa dimasuki oleh mereka yang telah membangkitkan sharingan. Yang berarti aksesnya hanya dimiliki sepertiga anggota klan Uchiha.

Kuil gelap gulita. Madara menghitung tatami ketujuh dari pojok kanan aula. Ia berjongkok dan menebarkan jaring pengindranya. Tatami itu tidak rapat diletakkan. Namun, tidak terlacak siapa pun di bawahnya. Ia mengangkatnya sedikit untuk mengintip. Ujung tangga yang menurun itu tidak terlihat. Kegelapan lebih pekat di bawah tanah.

Memantapkan hati, Madara mulai menapak turun. Tataminya ia tutup dengan hati-hati di atas kepala. Anak-anak tangganya kasar dan dingin di telapak kakinya yang tidak beralas. Udaranya kering dan apak. Tangga itu sempit, kedua lengannya tak bisa terentang maksimal karena diapit oleh dinding batu kasar. Hanya satu orang dewasa saja yang bisa lewat dalam satu waktu.

Pada anak tangga kelima belas, ia mulai mendapati cahaya jingga samar di depan. Serupa cahaya obor atau lilin. Madara seketika merapatkan diri ke dinding, berhati-hati mengindra ruangan di depan. Ada area yang cukup luas, juga beralaskan tatami. Lagi-lagi tidak ada manusia yang terdeteksi cakranya.

Namun, mengapa instingnya membisikkan mara bahaya? Mustahil keluarganya mengurung monster di bawah sini, bukan?

Madara telah mencapai akhir tangga. Cahayanya lebih pekat di sini. Punggungnya masih menempel pada dinding. Ia melompat keluar dari situ—

Tolol. Sungguh tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Hanya sebatang obor yang menyala, cahayanya menjatuhi sebuah prasasti batu. Sebagian huruf-hurufnya terlalu rumit untuk ia pahami— Madara belum tuntas belajar membaca.

_Dua kekuatan yang bertolak belakang adalah perang tanpa ujung._

_Sharingan terkuat hanya bisa diperoleh dengan pengorbanan darah._

Bulu kuduknya meremang. Madara berbalik, membelalak pada kegelapan. Ia tidak melacak keberadaan makhluk lain, tetapi berani sumpah rasanya ada yang baru saja memperhatikannya—

**_Halo._ **

Jantungnya melewatkan satu detak. Di hadapannya muncul sebentuk wajah hitam kelam dengan sepasang mata kuning besar serupa mata kucing, tetapi tanpa pupil yang terlihat. Sosok itu lebih tinggi darinya, dengan mulut menyeringai menampakkan dua deret gigi tak rata.

Madara membeku. Tubuhnya siap membentuk kuda-kuda. Sedikit saja gerakan mencurigakan….

**_Tidak lari, ya? Hebat._** Makhluk itu menelengkan kepalanya, tampak geli. Mulutnya tidak bergerak bahkan saat ia berbicara dengan suara seraknya yang dalam dan aneh. Suaranya seperti garukan kuku pada papan kayu. **_Tidak perlu takut. Aku di sini untuk membantumu._**

Alisnya mengernyit. “Aku tidak takut padamu,” kilahnya.

**_Kekuatanmu besar, tahu,_** lanjutnya, mengabaikan sanggahan anak itu. Sebentuk tangan mewujud dari tubuhnya yang serupa gumpalan bayang-bayang. Telunjuk kurus panjang mengarah ke wajah anak laki-laki itu. **_Kau cuma kurang sesuatu yang penting untuk membangkitkan sharingan._**

“Apa itu?” Tinjunya diturunkan.

**_Ke-hi-la-ngan._ **

“Kehilangan apa?” Madara mendecih. Tidak cukupkah ia kehilangan separuh keluarganya? Tunggu, untuk apa ia mendengarkan makhluk aneh ini? Perlahan ia mundur, siap untuk kembali menapak tangga. Buang-buang waktu saja.

**_Aku sudah menyaksikan klan Uchiha dari awal berdirinya,_** kata makhluk itu tiba-tiba. **_Aku tahu siapa saja yang dapat membangkitkan sharingan sejak mereka lahir. Seperti tiga adikmu yang tewas itu._**

“Tahu apa kau—?!”

**_Semuanya._** Ia maju, menembus prasasti batu. **_Aku juga tahu kau akan jadi yang terkuat di antara semua shinobi Uchiha yang pernah membangkitkan sharingan. Jauh melampaui nenek moyangmu._**

“Kau tak bisa dipercaya. Memangnya siapa kau?!”

**_Pendamping Leluhur Agung Uchiha. Aku yang membantunya hingga mencapai kejayaan. Aku mengenalnya lebih baik daripada gulungan-gulungan cerita tentangnya._ **

Madara masih skeptis. Sang Leluhur sudah berabad-abad wafat….

**_Masih tidak percaya, ya?_** Makhluk itu terkekeh. **_Pergilah ke sungai di timur perkampungan. Jawabanmu ada di sana._**

Madara menemukan lebih dari sekadar jawaban di sana. Asanya melambung dan terempas dalam sekejap. Meski pun mereka berdua telah bersedia mempertimbangkan perdamaian, bukan berarti keluarga mereka bersedia mewujudkannya.

Madara telah memahami arti kehilangan.

**_Tidak baik untuk bergantung pada orang lain,_** makhluk itu menemuinya di luar kuil, seminggu setelah sharingan-nya bangkit. **_Yang bisa kaupercaya hanya dirimu sendiri. Mustahil untuk mengkhianati dirimu sendiri, ‘kan?_**

“Katamu mokuton adalah kekkei genkai yang mengerikan,” balas Madara tanpa menoleh, mengingat-ingat percakapan mereka tempo hari. “Kau yakin aku sendirian saja cukup?”

**_Oh, lebih. Lebih dari cukup._** Lagi-lagi makhluk itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang tak jelas berbentuk berbaring di atas dahan. **_Kekuatan yang kauemban itu langsung dari Leluhur, tahu._**

Madara membalikkan tubuh. Asap putih tipis sisa katon melayang dari sela bibirnya.

**_Kau yang dipilihnya untuk mengentaskan peperangan di dunia ini._ **

* * *

 

Usai mengartikan pesan yang dikirim lewat segel hiraishin itu, Madara langsung memakai zirahnya. Ia menyampirkan haorinya yang besar ke bahu Hashirama, menggendongnya, lalu bersama-sama melompat turun dari balkon menuju lembah penuh bebatuan tajam. Susano’o birunya mewujud sebelum mereka melalui pucuk-pucuk serupa taring raksasa, menjejak bumi, dan meluncur ke angkasa dengan sayap penuh terbentang. Madara membaca langit, mengarahkan zirah cakranya ke selatan.

Sejak pesan itu mereka terima, Hashirama bungkam seribu bahasa. Saat ini pun ia hanya menunduk memeluk dirinya sendiri erat-erat.

_Adik. Sekarat.  4._

Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada Tobirama. Atau mungkin—

Kilasan imaji tubuh kurus terbaring di dalam rumah yang nyaris runtuh kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya. Madara mendesis. Mimpi buruk itu sudah lama sekali tidak menghantuinya. Namun, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Izuna….

Dan apa maksudnya dengan _4_?

Kuku-kuku Hashirama menancap ke tengkuknya. Ia terbatuk-batuk keras. Madara buru-buru menurunkan ketinggian hingga menemukan dataran berumput.

“Hashi—”

Hashirama berlutut di tanah, memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tak sampai semenit, ia sudah berdiri kembali meski terhuyung. “Ayo— pulang,” sengalnya sambil menyeka sudut bibir.

Saat itu Madara baru menyadari mereka pergi begitu terburu-buru. Ia sendiri berzirah lengkap, tetapi tanpa alas kaki. Semua barang bawaan mereka tinggal. Obat Hashirama pasti masih di kastel juga. Angin yang sedingin es telah memperburuk keadaannya.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, ia kembali ke dalam gendongan Madara. Ia menolak berhenti lagi meski pun berkali-kali tampak akan muntah. Gunung dan lembah bagai digulung jauh di bawah mereka. Siluet-siluetnya berganti warna seiring dengan menyingsingnya fajar.

Madara nyaris tak berkedip menatap cakrawala. Jika ia menutup matanya barang sejenak, imaji Izuna yang sekarat kembali menghantuinya. Tangannya yang dingin dalam genggaman. Darahnya yang terus menerus mengalir. Bau anyir—

“Madara.”

Ia mengerjap, lalu menundukkan pandangan.

Hashirama menatapnya, wajahnya cemas. “Matamu nggak apa-apa…?”

Madara mengangguk, lalu segera menambah kecepatan susano’o-nya. “Lihat,” perintahnya sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Jauh di cakrawala, membubung asap tebal kehitaman. Tidak hanya satu, Madara mendapati setidaknya lima jalur asap. Satu di antaranya begitu besar dan lebar.

_4_ yang dimaksud dalam pesan itu adalah—

“Yonbi,” didengarnya Hashirama berkata lirih. “Itu pasti perbuatan Yonbi.”

Ia melompat turun sebelum Madara beres mendaratkan susano’o. Permukiman utama selamat dari kerusakan besar, tetapi ladang dan area lain di selatan danau sudah tidak bisa dikenali. Semuanya hangus dan hitam. Tanah masih panas di bawah telapak kakinya. Pohon-pohon mati masih berdiri seperti sebatang obor hangus.

Dingin menjalari tubuh Madara bagai membekukan darahnya.

“Hokage-sama! Uchiha-sama!”

Tiga shinobi menghampiri mereka, beruntun memberikan keterangan tentang apa yang terjadi. Pesta. Kemunculan bijuu. Kebakaran.

“Adik Anda, Izuna-san mengusirnya pergi dengan susano’o,” seseorang menjelaskan sambil memandu mereka kembali ke perkampungan. “Pergi— begitu saja…!”

“Susano’o—?” ulang Madara tak percaya. “Bagaimana—?”

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab. Kediaman klan Uchiha sudah ramai dipenuhi shinobi yang tak dikenalnya. Beberapa orang terluka ringan, semuanya duduk di selasar menerima perawatan atau segelas air. Perintah-perintah panik yang dilemparkan segera berganti dengan seruan lega memanggil nama kedua petinggi itu. Namun, mereka tidak berhenti barang sejenak.

Hashirama berderap di depan, rambut dan haori pinjamannya berkibar-kibar. Mereka berhenti di kamar Izuna. Ruangan itu telah disekat dua. Pemiliknya terbaring di sebuah futon, dengan tangan dan kaki terbungkus kain. Rambutnya melebar hingga ke tatami, tak lagi terikat rapi. Wajah pucatnya dikotori jelaga. Kain yang biasa menutupi matanya tidak ada. Kelopak matanya terus membuka dan menutup, menciptakan pemandangan ganjil. Orang-orang di sampingnya seketika menepi begitu Madara mendekat.

“Izuna—!”

Tidak ada perban di perutnya. Tidak ada perban di perutnya. _Tidak ada perban—_

“Kakak … ya?” Suaranya lirih dan serak. Kepalanya miring perlahan-lahan. “Heh. Pantas … berisik.”

Ia berlutut. Dari dekat, terlihat banyaknya luka lecet di sekujur tubuh adiknya. “Kamu lawan bijuu sendirian?”

Sebagai jawaban, Izuna mengangkat jempol kanannya dan menyeringai puas. Kekehan lemah terlepas dari mulutnya.

“Izuna-chan nyaris kehabisan cakra.” Orang itu ternyata Tatsu si penyembuh klan. Jenggotnya pendek-pendek berantakan. “Susano’o-nya hilang mendadak. Dia jatuh. Untung ada anak Akimichi yang sempat menangkapnya. Kalau tidak….”

Perasaan lega menyapu Madara. Mata Izuna kembali terpejam, dan napasnya sudah lebih teratur. Ia punya segudang pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana adiknya menggunakan susano’o tanpa sepasang mata, tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh lengkingan pilu dari sisi lain ruangan.

_“Tobirama …!”_

Madara beranjak membuka partisi ruangan. Ia menemukan Tobirama juga terbaring di sebuah futon, tak jauh beda dengan Izuna barusan. Atasannya terbuka. Luka-lukanya tidak banyak— atau begitulah dugaannya, karena wajahnya pucat pasi. Warna bibirnya janggal. Ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Tiga orang penyembuh berlutut di kedua sisinya, salah satunya seorang gadis Hyuuga dengan byakugan aktif.

Hashirama menundukkan kepala di atas tubuh adiknya, bahunya bergetar. Kedua tangannya berpendar kehijauan.

Tanpa suara Madara meminta para penyembuh pergi. Gadis Hyuuga itu tetap tinggal sementara kedua rekannya meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, ia menepi menghampiri tuan rumah.

“Senju-sama koma,” bisiknya. “Beliau diracun—”

Madara mendorongnya ke samping sebelum ia selesai berbicara. Perlahan disentuhnya bahu Hashirama sambil mendudukkan diri. “Hashi…?”

“Aku … aku nggak tahu apa-apa soal racun….” Sepasang iris hitam meliriknya, kemudian tangisannya pecah. Wajahnya dibenamkan di atas rusuk adiknya, bahunya berguncang-guncang selama ia terisak memanggil-manggil Tobirama.

Selama sesaat, Madara hanya bisa terpana. Kemudian ia beringsut mundur, melirik adiknya sendiri yang tertidur dengan separuh tubuh terbungkus perban.

Bukan ini yang dibayangkannya ketika ia menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan klan Senju dua tahun lalu.

* * *

 

Usianya dua puluh empat tahun, dan ia tak bisa tidur.

Izuna ada di hadapannya, begitu dekat dalam jangkauan sekaligus tak terjangkau tak peduli seberapa jauh ia melambung melangkah berlari mencoba menariknya dari pusaran kekuatan setara dewa yang mencabik-cabiknya menjadi gumpalan daging dan darah, dan Madara terlalu jauh terlalu lamban untuk menyelamatkannya—

Terlalu lemah.

Kemudian ia membuka mata, menemukan adik semata wayangnya terlelap di atas dipan. Detak jantungnya perlahan kembali ke ritmenya semula. Perlahan ia menghampiri, mengecek napasnya. Semuanya normal. Madara mengusap wajahnya, menyingkirkan kantuknya dengan keluar melemaskan kaki.

Imaji kematian Izuna terus menghantui malam-malamnya. Pasti karena Madara mengkhianati kredo klannya. Bukan hanya dirinya. Hampir semua anggota klannya mengkhianati apa yang sudah ditanamkan dalam-dalam sejak mereka mengenal dunia dan mengemban nama Uchiha: menghabisi klan Senju.

Rasa bersalah masih menggelayuti hatinya. Namun, apa yang dikabarkan Hikaru setelah ia lepas dari tawanan Senju membalikkan pandangan keluarganya. Argumen dan perdebatan berlangsung cukup lama. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka dihadapkan pada realita tak terbantahkan, bahwa selama ini kebanggaan yang mereka emban diperalat demi nafsu penguasa.

Apanya yang harus dibanggakan dari mati demi kerakusan orang lain?

Bibi Nanami berpendapat bahwa itulah yang diinginkan Leluhur Agung. Karena itu ia dan segelintir Uchiha lainnya memilih tinggal. Padahal putrinya sendiri sudah lama kabur, dan putranya kini berjalan di sisi Madara.

Mereka sedang berdiri di padang rumput pampas. Sebuah lembah terbentang di hadapan, menampakkan beberapa rumah di antara pepohonan raksasa tak jauh di depan. Asap tipis membubung, menandakan keberadaan kegiatan masak-memasak.

Tempat itu adalah tujuan mereka. Rumah baru mereka.

Hikaku terus menerus mengelus punggungnya yang pegal sementara mereka mengamati keadaan dari atas bukit, sampai sang pemimpin klan tak tahan mengomentari. “Izuna tidak seberat itu,” ujarnya sambil lalu selagi keduanya kembali kepada para kerabat yang menanti.

“Bukan,” Hikaku menghela napas panjang. “Aku tahu dia lebih memilih ditinggal. Rasa enggannya menumpahiku.”

Seminggu yang lalu Wataru, kerabatnya yang lebih dulu pindah ke pihak Senju, muncul di perkampungan atas permintaan Madara. Pemuda itu tiba membawa kabar bahwa perjanjian damai permanen akan ditandatangani setibanya mereka di sana. Kemudian ia membantu pembongkaran kuil, dan menyegel semua komponennya dalam gulungan-gulungan besar. Ia juga yang menunjukkan jalan ke tempat ini. Kini Wataru sudah mendahului ke tujuan untuk mengabarkan kedatangan mereka.

“Madara-san! Madara-san!”

Ia langsung berlari kembali begitu melihat Makoto melambai-lambai dari jauh. Entah mengapa, Izuna jatuh tertidur di rerumputan dan tidak bangun kembali. Kakek Tatsu mengecek nadinya, dan sharingan Madara yang langsung aktif tidak menemukan kejanggalan pada aliran cakra adiknya. Ia menepuk pipinya, menggenggam tangannya, dan memanggil namanya. Namun, Izuna bergeming.

“Benar-benar seperti tertidur.” Tetua itu mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh.

Ia memang banyak tidur selama memulihkan diri, tetapi kebiasaan ini bahkan masih berlanjut meski ia sudah tidak diberi rebusan bunga magnolia. Dibangunkan seperti apapun, ia tetap terlelap. Di satu kesempatan ketika Izuna terjaga, Madara memaparkan rencananya memboyong seluruh klan ke kediaman Senju.

Reaksinya nyaris membuatnya menyesal. Adiknya mengamuk. Bukan berupa ledakan, tetapi desisan dingin bahwa ia lebih baik mati terbunuh daripada pindah tinggal bersama musuh bebuyutan mereka. Walaupun Bibi Nanami dan beberapa kerabat lain memilih tinggal, Madara tidak memberikan pilihan serupa kepada Izuna.

“Makoto, tolong bawa Izuna,” Madara memerintahkan. “Hikaku— pergilah duluan. Mintakan tempat untuk….” Tanpa perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hikaku mengangguk tanda paham.

Sementara rombongan itu menuruni bukit perlahan-lahan, Madara mengatupkan rahangnya erat-erat. Kantuknya menerjang tanpa ampun. Sudah berhari-hari tidurnya tak nyenyak, terus disela oleh mimpi buruk yang terus berulang.

Lucu— adiknya itu bisa tertidur di mana saja, sementara dirinya tak bisa memejamkan mata tanpa cemas akan melihatnya mati di medan perang, mati tertebas pedang Tobirama, mati di ujung duri-duri mokuton Hashirama, mati dalam cara yang semakin brutal semakin hari—

“Madara!”

Madara mengerjap, terbebas dari lamunannya. Seseorang datang dari arah perkampungan.

Hashirama.

Wajahnya berkilauan karena peluh. Rambutnya berantakan, mengibar bebas selagi ia berlari. Ia mengenakan kimono santai, agak aneh bagi Madara yang belum pernah melihatnya tanpa zirah dan seratusan shinobi Senju siap tempur di belakangnya. Ia tercenung, menyaksikan senyuman perempuan itu melebar seiring terpangkasnya jarak di antara mereka. Matanya berkaca-kaca….

“Kamu datang!”

Kemudian Madara menemukan dirinya dalam rengkuhan lengan Hashirama.

Perlahan-lahan, ia pun membalas pelukannya.

Hashirama menyeka pipinya ketika mereka berpisah. Madara mendadak dikuasai kecanggungan. Ia mengamati kerabatnya— semua buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Wajahnya sendiri menghangat.

“Uhm.” Hashirama berdeham. “A, ayo. Rumah-rumah kalian sudah siap….”

Madara memberi isyarat bisu kepada semuanya untuk masuk ke perkampungan. Rumah-rumah yang tersedia untuk mereka kecil-kecil, dibuat seadanya dari anyaman serat kayu. Lokasinya tersebar di tepian hutan dan ladang. Selama perjalanan, mereka melalui rumah-rumah lain yang tampaknya lebih permanen. Satu di antaranya bahkan bertingkat dua, dengan banyak hiasan di gentingnya.

Yang membuatnya bingung adalah mengapa tempat itu tidak terlihat seperti wilayah yang sudah lama ditinggali. Tidak ada jalan setapak. Gelondongan kayu bertumpukan di sana-sini, hasil dari membuka hutan. Sesekali ia melihat anjing-anjing besar melintas di tepian hutan. Kadang sendirian, kadang ditemani orang berjubah bulu hewan. Ia tahu hanya ada satu klan di seantero Hinokuni yang memiliki anjing seperti itu, dan jelas bukan klan Senju.

Apa Hashirama merencanakan hal lain di belakangnya?

“Uchiha yang sudah pindah bersamamu juga tinggal di tempat seperti ini?” tanya Madara ketika ia tiba di rumah yang disediakan untuknya dan Izuna. Rumah itu hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan, dengan tungku tepat di tengahnya. Sederhana, tetapi baru. Makoto dan Hikaru sudah membaringkan adiknya di sebuah kasur sebelum pergi mengurus rumahnya masing-masing.

“Ya, tapi sementara saja.” Hashirama naik ke undakan setelah melepas sandal. Ia memeluk segulung futon lain, yang diletakkannya di sudut ruangan. Ia langsung mengecek kondisi Izuna, tetapi tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. “Aku bisa membangunkan rumah permanen dengan mokuton buat klanmu. Tinggal pilih lokasinya—”

“Tidak usah,” potong Madara.

“Eh—?”

Ia menurunkan gunbai-nya membelakangi perempuan itu. “Sudah cukup. Biar kami bangun sendiri rumah kami.” Tenggorokannya mengering. Penjelasan yang sudah dipersiapkan di benaknya menguap seketika.

“Oh. Baiklah.” Hashirama tidak terdengar sedih atau apa, tetapi Madara belum berani membalikkan tubuh. “Malam ini kita akan menandatangani perjanjiannya. Setelah matahari terbenam. Um….”

Mengapa Hashirama terdengar canggung begitu?

Madara berbalik, dan seketika menyesal. Perempuan itu berdiri di ambang pintu, cahaya sore menciptakan halo di sekeliling kepalanya. Entah mengapa senyumannya malu-malu. Jangan-jangan….

Ia menepuk pipinya sendiri sebelum imajinasinya meliar tak tentu arah.

“Kenapa?”

“Nyamuk,” jawab Madara asal-asalan. “Setelah matahari terbenam. Sampai nanti.”

Hashirama mengangguk, lalu melempar lirikan terakhir pada Izuna yang masih tertidur sebelum meninggalkan rumah itu.

Madara keluar, menyusuri sungai hingga menemukan sebuah danau luas. Ditanggalkannya pakaian untuk membasuh diri sembari mengamati sekitarnya. Aras dan pinus di sini besar-besar. Banyak hewan yang bisa diburu atau dipancing. Jaraknya pun tidak jauh dari ladang. Sepertinya ini akan jadi tempat yang baik bagi klannya.

**_Yakin ini ide bagus?_ **

Tanpa melihat, Madara melemparkan sepelukan air ke arah sumber suara. “Kau lagi. Sekian tahun berlalu, baru sekarang muncul.”

**_Dan kau malah menyerah begitu saja. Mengecewakan._ **

Madara memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam air, membasahi seluruh rambutnya. Puas berenang, ia keluar dari danau dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan katon.

**_Kau menyia-nyiakan kekuatanmu, Madara._ **

“Diam.” Celananya ia pakai duluan.

**_Oho. Jangan bilang kau mau mematuhi semua maunya Senju,_** makhluk itu terus mendesaknya. **_Kau sudah ada di kediaman mereka. Serang saja mumpung Senju juga sedang lemah._**

Tak tahan, Madara akhirnya berbalik. Makhluk hitam legam dengan wajah hanya berupa mata kuning dan mulut penuh gigi-gigi tajam itu berjongkok di atas sebuah batuan besar. Sama seperti ia pertama dan terakhir bertemu dengannya sepuluh tahun lalu.

“Aku tidak senaif itu.” Ia memicingkan matanya.

**_Lalu mengapa menunggu? Hancurkan mereka._ **

“Hashirama akan mencegahku.” Madara mengenakan atasannya. “Keluarganya akan membantai kerabatku. Apa untungnya?”

**_Tidakkah kautahu apa yang tertulis di prasasti dalam kuil?_ **

Gerakannya berhenti. “Cuma tentang dua kekuatan yang saling memusuhi. Sudah tahu.” Sudah berkali-kali ia turun ke ruang bawah tanah sejak sharingan-nya bangkit. Bagaimana ia tahu apa yang tertulis di sana tanpa sharingan? Tanpa mangekyou sharingan?

**_Bukan hanya itu._ **

Sabuknya ia tarik kencang-kencang. “Kaukira aku tidak tahu?” Ia menyeringai.

**_Heh. Siapa tahu lupa._** Makhluk itu pergi secepat kemunculannya.

Madara masih ingat semuanya. Tentang dua kekuatan yang bertolak belakang. Tentang penyatuan inti keduanya yang akan menyelamatkan klan Uchiha.

Hanya intinya. Sisanya tidak penting.

Mustahil untuk merobohkan pilar utama Senju tanpa melalui dinding-dindingnya, dan saat ini Uchiha tidak memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk menghancurkannya dalam satu serangan. Merampas intinya dengan kekerasan bukanlah pilihan.

Jika Leluhur Agung ingin mereka menghancurkan Senju, mengapa tidak ada yang menyebut-nyebut tentang penyatuan ini? Tentunya ia dan Izuna bukan yang pertama membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan. Pasti ada moyang lainnya, mereka yang namanya luput dari ingatan para tetua.

Pantulan wajahnya balas menatap dari danau yang beriak-riak.

Namun, apakah sebuah batu tua bisa dipercaya?

* * *

 

Izuna masih belum bangun juga, dan ia terpaksa meninggalkannya sendirian. Anjing-anjing Inuzuka sesekali melolong di kejauhan, menandakan perimeter penjagaan di sekeliling perkampungan.

Semua kerabatnya bersemangat untuk datang ke jamuan yang diadakan sebagai penyambutan klan Uchiha. Madara kepala klan— ia harus datang. Jamuan itu diadakan di rumah utama klan Senju— bangunan bertingkat dengan lapangan dalam dan genting berhiaskan ukiran rumit. Karena mayoritas kerabatnya sudah tinggal bersama Senju sejak sebelum pertempuran terakhir mereka, nyaris tidak ada kecanggungan di antara kedua klan.

Kecuali di benaknya sendiri.

Belum semusim terlewat sejak mereka terakhir saling bantai satu sama lain. Mereka memang disewa untuk itu, tetapi apakah dendam bisa semudah itu menguap? Wajah ketiga adiknya sudah lenyap dari ingatan. Apakah berdamai dengan Senju berarti mengkhianati mereka?

Mengkhianati kredo klan yang ia pegang?

Mana yang seharusnya ia ikuti— perkataan orang-orang yang sudah mati atau keluarganya yang masih hidup?

Seharusnya sudah jelas, ‘kan?

“Serius amat, Madara.”

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya. Hashirama sudah berdiri di sisinya, menawarinya setusuk daging panggang. Lambang Senju tersulam pada ikat kepalanya. Pakaiannya tampak lebih resmi.

“Mau?” tawarnya. “Ini ayam.”

Madara mengambilnya. Dagingnya empuk, manis berlumur madu. Ia mengunyahnya lambat-lambat. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan daging sesegar ini?

Mereka berdiri bersandar pada dinding kayu, cukup tersembunyi dari cahaya dan pandangan orang-orang. Gema tawa dan percakapan terbawa sampai situ. Pemandangan pesta seperti ini tidak lazim bagi Madara. Uchiha tak pernah mengadakan pesta— kecuali minum-minum paska kremasi. Itu pun tidak meriah.

“Aku nggak lihat Izuna.”

“Masih tidur.” Madara melemparkan tusuk daging panggangnya asal-asalan ke rumput. “Dengar, Hashi—” Ia menegakkan diri, menatap kepala klan lain itu lurus-lurus. “Aku di sini karena keluargaku yang meminta. Karena kupikir Izuna lebih aman di sini daripada di rumah lama kami.” Madara mengucapkan semua itu begitu cepat, diburu oleh detak jantungnya yang tak teratur. “Sedikit saja aku mencium ancaman kepada Uchiha, aku tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkan perjanjian kita. Aku akan menganggapmu bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang menyakiti kami.”

Hashirama mengangguk. “Akan kuusahakan hal itu tidak akan terjadi.”

“Jika ya,” Madara mendekatkan wajahnya. “Akan kuanggap kau berkhianat.”

Kernyitan muncul di dahi perempuan itu. “Aku nggak akan mengkhianatimu. Aku janji.”

“Kata-kata saja nggak bisa dipegang, Hashi.” Madara menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan nada mengejek. Shinobi lahir untuk membunuh dan bermuslihat. Pengkhianatan sudah bisa ditebak sejak jauh sebelum adanya sebuah perjanjian. “Kata-kata dan kertas … semuanya nggak abadi.”

Sejenak Hashirama melirik keramaian kerabat mereka yang bercampur baur. “Aku ingin aliansi ini abadi. Aku serius.” Tatapannya kembali ke wajah Madara. “Apapun yang kaubutuhkan untuk memercayaiku, katakan dan akan kulakukan.”

Sharingan-nya aktif sendiri, terdorong oleh keinginannya menemukan kebohongan di antara pengungkapan Hashirama. “Ada dua hal— pertama mengapa kau tidak membawa kerabatku tinggal di perkampungan utama kalian? Jelas bahwa kau tidak memercayai Uchiha sepenuhnya. Kedua— aku melihat shinobi Inuzuka mondar-mandir di sini. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Aliansi ini hanya di antara klan kita berdua saja, ‘kan?”

“Daimyo Matsudaira menyewa Inuzuka lebih sering sejak Senju tidak lagi mengirim tantangan melawan siapapun yang disewa daimyo lain.” Hashirama tidak memperlebar jarak mereka. “Mereka membantu kami ketika kediaman Senju diserang Yonbi.”

“...Yonbi?”

“Salah satu bijuu. Kera merah besar berapi. Pasti kamu pernah dengar.” Hashirama menundukkan wajah. “Kampung kami sudah nggak ada….”

Ia teringat pada malam itu, ketika Hashirama menyembuhkan Izuna. Itukah sebabnya…?

“Aku paham sekarang.” Madara mendengkus puas. “Kalian sedang terpuruk.” Klan Senju yang begitu kuat dengan reputasi tak tercela, ternyata bisa jatuh juga.

Hashirama tidak meresponsnya.

Madara menelengkan kepala, melebarkan senyumannya. Menantangnya.

“...Kau benar.” Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. “Jika kami tidak membuka ladang dan kampung baru di sini, situasinya akan jadi lebih buruk. Bahkan walaupun kami masih menerima bantuan finansial dari Uzumaki.”

“Memangnya tidak cukup?”

“Paceklik begini, mana bisa dapat nasi.” Hashirama mengelus kedua lengan atasnya. “Ninjutsu sekuat apapun nggak ada gunanya kalau keluarga kita kelaparan.” Tawa lemah keluar dari bibirnya. Getir.

Latihan sekeras apapun, darah shinobi sekuat apapun … tidak ada gunanya jika mereka tidak bisa makan.

“Jadi kenapa Uchiha?” desak Madara lagi. “Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong lebih banyak lagi kepada Uzumaki? Kalian masih berkerabat.”

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Ashina-san— kepala klannya, dia mengajak kami semua pindah ke pulaunya. Terlalu jauh, dan aku nggak mau pergi.”

“Mengapa—”

Hashirama memotong, “Aku nggak mau jauh dari kamu.”

Sebuah gelora gelombang ganjil menyapu tubuh dan pikiran Madara.

* * *

 

Kedua kepala klan berdiri dikelilingi para tetua masing-masing, dan di belakang mereka berdiri kerabat yang hadir dalam jamuan. Tidak semua tetua Senju dan Uchiha hadir; jelas bahwa keputusan Hashirama tidak bulat dipatuhi. Hanya ada dua tetua lelaki dan satu tetua perempuan Senju. Dari pihaknya sendiri, hanya ada Tatsu si penyembuh bertangan satu dan istrinya yang bisu. Wajah-wajah di antara para kerabat tak satu pun yang dihiasi kerutan. Mengecualikan para tetua, Madara dan Hashirama bisa dibilang yang tertua di antara kedua klan saat ini.

Senju Tobirama— lagi-lagi terlihat ganjil tanpa adanya zirah yang biasa membungkus tubuhnya, membuka sebuah gulungan di meja, lalu mengisyaratkan kepada Madara untuk maju mendekat. “Mohon dibaca teliti isinya.”

Gulungan itu tampak mewah dengan hiasan rumit keemasan pada tepiannya. Tulisannya pun begitu rapi dan presisi.

_Perjanjian Aliansi Senju dan Uchiha_

_Kami, kepala klan Senju dan Uchiha, menyatakan diri bergabung dalam satu aliansi permanen tanpa batasan waktu._

_Kedua klan tidak akan mengangkat senjata melawan satu sama lain. Kedua klan akan bekerja sama layaknya satu kesatuan, berbagi semua sumber daya yang dimiliki, serta menghadapi semua mara bahaya bersama-sama._

_Kedua kepala klan bertanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatan semua anggota aliansi Senju dan Uchiha. Semua keputusan yang menyangkut kepentingan umum harus didiskusikan di antara kepala klan._

Sejengkal di bawahnya, tersedia ruang untuk tanda tangan kedua kepala klan. Usai menuliskan namanya dalam coretan tajam bersudut, Madara mundur. Hashirama mengambil kuasnya dan membubuhkan namanya sendiri. Tobirama membawa pergi gulungannya, tak sedikit pun melihat langsung Madara.

Sebuah suara kecil menyenggol benaknya. _Izuna tidak akan jadi seperti ini jika bukan karenanya…._

“Sudah puluhan tahun,” Hashirama angkat bicara, “keluarga kita menghancurkan satu sama lain. Terus menerus saling bunuh seperti siklus tak berujung.” Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap panji-panji lambang klan yang tegak di depan pintu masuk kediaman utama klannya. Anglo menerangi sulaman vajra dan kipas dalam cahaya jingga. “Hari ini, perang di antara kita sudah berakhir.” Ia mengangguk kecil kepada Madara.

“Hari ini, dendam itu harus berakhir.” Tatapannya menyapu seluruh khalayak yang hadir di situ. “Siapa pun yang masih memiliki rasa dendam dan amarah kepada sekutu kita, ungkapkan saat ini juga kepada kami berdua.” Madara diam, membiarkan kata-katanya diresapi sembari menanti seseorang melangkah maju.

Tidak ada yang meninggalkan lingkaran hadirin.

“Kuanggap itu sebagai tanda berakhirnya semua perseteruan kita.” Hashirama mendekat, mengangkat tangan kanannya. “Mulai hari ini, aku mohon kerja samanya, Madara.”

Madara menyambut jabatan tangannya. “Semoga hanya hal-hal baik yang keluar dari aliansi ini.”

Tepuk tangan membahana. Tangan kanan Madara masih bergelenyar penuh kehangatan bahkan setelah mereka berpisah.

Lebih banyak sake dituangkan dan lebih banyak makanan diedarkan. Madara refleks menghindari keramaian, mencari sudut sepi untuk menyesap sake. Namun, tatapannya mendapati seseorang yang seharusnya tidak berada di situ.

Ia belum pernah bersua langsung, tetapi ia tak butuh informasi baru untuk tahu perempuan yang melintasi lapangan itu adalah kepala klan Inuzuka. Mantel bulu gelapnya berkibar selagi ia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah mantap menuju Hashirama. Tato merah di pipinya berkilau tertimpa cahaya anglo. Rambut cokelatnya pendek berantakan. Dengan cawan sake masih di tangan, Madara mengikutinya dari jauh. Pendengarannya siaga.

“Seeenju-san!” panggilnya keras, membuat beberapa kepala menoleh seketika. Ia menangkap Hashirama dalam pelukan erat. “Selamat!”

“Tsubaki!” balas Hashirama. “Bagaimana—?”

“Ide yang bagus, sungguh!” Tsubaki mundur, tangannya membuat gestur penuh semangat. “Aku suka sekali! Apa masih ada tempat untuk klanku?”

“Aku harus tanya Madara— oh, hei!”

Madara tidak sempat bersembunyi ketika tatapannya bersirobok dengan Hashirama. Ia menghampiri kedua perempuan itu, menyapa Inuzuka Tsubaki dengan anggukan sopan. “Saya tidak menyangka klan Inuzuka juga hadir di sini.”

“Aku dengar soal aliansi kalian.” Tsubaki menyeringai lebar, memamerkan taring-taring besarnya. “Sebuah kesempatan untuk lepas dari daimyo yang menyebalkan dan bau!”

Madara melirik Hashirama.

“Itu, Madara … bagaimana jika kita menerima klan lain dalam aliansi kita?”

“Menandatangani perjanjian gencatan senjata? Secara permanen?” Ia menatap perempuan bertato itu. “Secara finansial pasti akan berakibat buruk pada klan Anda.”

“Memangnya Matsudaira mau bertindak apa jika klan yang biasa dan bisa disewanya mogok kerja?” kekeh Tsubaki. Tawanya membuat suara serupa babi hutan dari tenggorokannya. “Asal ada makanan dan tempat tinggal— beres. Hidup nomaden semakin sulit saja.”

“Apa yang bisa Anda tawarkan untuk kami?”

“Pengetahuan geografis Hinokuni dan daerah di luarnya, Uchiha-san,” Tsubaki menjawab penuh keyakinan. Pupilnya yang runcing berkilauan. “Daerah belantara mana pun kukenal seperti telapak tanganku sendiri. Sekaligus tenaga kami juga, jika dibutuhkan.”

“Hm.” Madara menimbang-nimbang. Secara kekuatan tempur, Inuzuka jauh di bawah Senju atau Uchiha. Gaya hidup mereka jelas memberi keuntungan untuk memetakan wilayah. Penting untuk mencari sumber finansial lain agar tidak bergantung kepada daimyo atau klan Uzumaki yang tinggal entah di mana. Anjing-anjing Inuzuka adalah pelacak dan pemburu unggul; pengindraan ninja biasa tidak akan langsung mencurigai seekor anjing….

Apakah tiga bisa jadi lebih baik dari dua? Kekuatan Inuzuka yang tak setara membuat mereka akan jadi bawahan Senju dan Uchiha. Sebagai inisiator aliansi, kekuatan kedua klan tidak bisa digoyahkan begitu saja.

Selama ia diam berpikir, suara percakapan lain berseliweran di sekitar ketiga kepala klan. Madara menangkap beberapa kata tentang pertempuran.

“Berapa tahun usiamu waktu perang pertamamu…?”

“Lima.” Suara Wataru dikenalinya. “Agak lama. Ibu enggan melepasku karena lima kakakku sudah mati semua….”

Perhatian Madara teralihkan karena sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh jemarinya di bawah lengan baju.

Tangan Hashirama. Sedingin es. Tatapannya kosong, wajahnya pucat.

“Bagaimana?” Tsubaki masih menunggu dengan cengiran lebar penuh harap.

“Kami akan mempertimbangkannya dulu. Besok atau lusa kita bicarakan lagi.” Madara menggenggam tangan itu. “Saya dan Senju-san harus berkeliling dulu.”

Ia bahkan tidak melihat Tsubaki melambaikan tangan kepada punggung keduanya ketika Madara menyeret Hashirama pergi. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya, mendorong cakranya masuk ke mode pengindra. Ada seratus dan lima puluhan orang di sekitar mereka, tapi tak seorang pun memiliki niat membunuh atau membahayakan nyawanya. Jadi mengapa—?

“Hashi—”

Perempuan itu melepaskan diri darinya, berbelok tajam ke semak belukar. Napasnya memburu, dadanya ia cengkeram tepat di atas jantung. Ia akhirnya berhenti, bersandar ke sebuah batang aras.

“Haah … haa….” Hashirama bertumpu pada lututnya. “‘Makasih….”

Madara membungkukkan badan agar mata mereka sejajar. “Kau ini kenapa? Keracunan?”

Ia menggeleng, meliriknya dari balik helaian rambut lurus yang terjuntai. “Aku….” Ia menelan ludah. Napasnya tak lagi sememburu tadi. “Aku … selalu begini. Kalau dengar anak kecil….” Tangannya menekap mulut.

Madara memegangi lengannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. “Anak kecil apa?” desaknya.

“Anak-anak mati. Mati karena perang.” Hashirama mengembuskan napas panjang. Ikat kepalanya ia tarik lepas. Ekspresinya berubah getir. “Pasti aku konyol, ya. Cuma dengar saja, sampai mau muntah begini….”

Ia teringat hari-hari mereka berdua bermain di balik tebing yang saat ini menjulang di utara seperti tembok tinggi nan gelap. Impian yang mengantar mereka ke titik ini.

Janggal rasanya melihat Hashirama seperti ini. Madara selalu memikirkan perempuan ini jauh lebih kuat darinya. Hanya mereka berdua pemegang kekuatan penghancur yang sanggup meluluhlantakkan bumi dalam sekejap. Melihatnya panik dan ketakutan hanya dengan sepatah kata saja….

Bukankah dirinya sendiri sama, kesulitan menghadapi imaji yang terus menghantuinya setiap ia memejamkan mata?

“Omong-omong, kantung matamu tebal juga, ya.”

Madara cemberut. “Untuk apa menyebut-nyebut soal itu…?”

Senyuman Hashirama merekah. Ia tampak lebih baik. “Mumpung sudah nggak perang lagi, banyak-banyaklah tidur.”

“Sok tahu.” Madara menyikutnya, yang direspons dengan tawa geli. “Hanya belakangan ini aku tidak bisa tidur.”

“Kenapa?”

“Mimpi.” Lengannya disilangkan. “Mimpi Izuna mati.” Ia bisa mendengar Hashirama menarik napas tajam di keremangan. “Setiap aku melihat wajahnya, mimpi itu terus kembali.”

Tangan perempuan itu menepuk bahunya penuh simpati. Gestur itu membingungkan Madara, tetapi ia memilih tidak menghindarinya.

“Hmm ... mungkin kamu butuh pengalih perhatian.”

“Seperti apa? Minum sake?” Sake bukan komoditas yang banyak dimiliki klannya. Mabuk juga menumpulkan panca indra. Tidak baik untuk seorang shinobi yang kondisi tubuhnya harus selalu prima.

Mata Hashirama mengerjap polos. “Teman tidur…?”

Lelaki itu seketika membelalak. “Teman tidur apaan—!”

“Bukannya lazim ya, di kalangan shinobi?” Hashirama balas bertanya, tak sedikit pun merasa pertanyaan itu intrusif. “Memangnya Uchiha nggak?”

“Kalau sampai hamil gimana—?!”

“Nggak apa-apa, ‘kan? Lumayan memperbanyak pasukan?”

Madara mengenyahkan ingatan tentang para perempuan yang dipaksakan menemaninya dulu. Wajah mereka pasrah dan takut. “Anak-anak Uchiha tidak bisa lahir dari sembarangan orang! Aku hanya mau perempuan terkuat—!” Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Hashirama maju selangkah. “Mau perempuan terkuat untuk apa?”

Madara memalingkan wajah. Sampai beberapa detik lalu, rasanya ia tak perlu membentengi dirinya secara mental….

Lepas. Lega.

Tidak perlu mengantisipasi serangan apa-apa.

Ada kelegaan luar biasa ketika ia bisa mengungkapkan hasratnya sampai sejauh ini. Kebebasan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Aku belum beristri,” akunya, “karena semua perempuan yang dijodohkan denganku bahkan tidak ada yang mendekati level Izuna. Mereka lemah. Kau pasti paham.”

Shinobi yang kuat hanya berpasangan dengan orang yang setara dengannya.

Cuma satu perempuan yang setara dengan Uchiha Madara.

Mulut Hashirama membuka perlahan-lahan. “Oh. Astaga Madara ... kalau begitu caranya, kamu akan melajang sampai tua. Turunkanlah standarmu sedikit.”

Selama sisa hidupnya, kapan pun Madara mengingat momen ini, ia memuji dirinya sendiri karena tidak meluluhlantakkan area sekitarnya dengan katon. Dahinya ia tepuk keras-keras. “Kamu nggak paham juga?” keluhnya. “Jelas ada perempuan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada adikku.”

“Ada? Siapa? Aku belum pernah dengar!” Hashirama menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang menjuntai menutupi wajah. “Siapa, siapa?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Madara menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Ekspresi penasarannya berubah terpana. Perlahan-lahan, telunjuk Hashirama teracung ke wajahnya sendiri. “...Aku?”

“Nggak ada lagi yang lain. Cuma kamu.” Mukanya panas. Ia mensyukuri keremangan tepian hutan itu. Ditundukkannya wajah untuk menyembunyikan kecanggungannya.

“Kamu….” Suara perempuan itu menyerupai cicitan melengking. “Kamu ingin aku jadi…?”

Madara mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendekatinya. Semesta bagai menahan napasnya.

Penyatuan itu tidak harus dicapai dengan jalan yang ditempuh semua shinobi sejak dahulu kala.

“Senju Hashirama,” panggilnya lambat-lambat, merasakan setiap suku kata namanya mewujud melewati bibir, “menikahlah denganku.”

Air matanya meleleh ke pipi. Semula ia pikir Hashirama hanya terharu, tetapi pengakuan selanjutnya mematahkan dugaan itu.

“Madara, Madara, maaf sekali … aku sudah ditunangkan—”

* * *

 

_Dengan siapa—?_

_Cucu Uzumaki Ashina._

Madara tak sanggup menatapnya lagi. Semesta membisu total, mencuri semua suara dari mulutnya. Dalam sepersekian detik tubuhnya meringan, bagai kehilangan jiwa, sebelum napas berikutnya ditarik seperti baru menerima tonjokan di pusat cakranya. Tajam, berat, dingin.

Penolakan sudah dijatuhkan. Final. Dibiarkannya Hashirama sendirian sementara ia menembus belukar lebih dalam ke jantung hutan. Sejauh mungkin dari cahaya dan keramaian. Puluhan rencana membuncah di dalam pikirannya; semua melibatkan pertumpahan darah—

Uzumaki. Ia harus membunuh lelaki Uzumaki itu.

Kakinya menerjang semua semak belukar dan tanaman perdu, tak memedulikan apa pun yang ia injak. Pertama-tama ia harus menjauh— kedua, pembunuhan.

Sialnya, yang ia tahu tentang klan Uzumaki hanyalah kabar angin. Lokasi kediaman mereka tak seorang pun tahu. Kekuatan apa yang mereka miliki selain fuuinjutsu? Siapa saja anggota klannya? Apa—

Buntu. Seharusnya dengan kekuatan dan keahlian ninjutsu yang ia miliki sekarang, Madara sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti ini lagi. Ia yang terkuat di antara klannya! Ia sudah tidak perlu mencemaskan nyawa keluarganya!

Namun, jika ia nekat membunuh siapa pun tunangan Hashirama, bisa dipastikan klannya akan terkena imbas buruknya juga. Klan Senju memang tidak sedang sekuat biasanya, tetapi pengaruh dan dukungan Uzumaki akan cepat memulihkan mereka. Itu belum menghitung sebagian Uchiha yang telah lebih dulu tinggal di sini. Mereka akan meninggalkannya lagi. Ia sendirian saja bisa selamat di alam liar, tetapi Izuna….

Belum. Ia belum yang terkuat. Inti kekuatan Senju belum dimilikinya.

_Aku nggak mau jauh dari kamu._

_Maaf sekali … aku sudah ditunangkan—_

Madara bernapas lewat mulutnya. Penolakan itu terus bergema di telinganya, mengalahkan memorinya ketika Hashirama memintanya tinggal bersamanya, ketika ia menyambut dan memeluknya di hadapan seluruh klan Uchiha.

Apakah motivasinya membuat aliansi ini murni karena dirinya saja? Ataukah ia juga ingin mendapatkan sharingan di bawah kendalinya?

Pengkhianat. Tinta perjanjian mereka belum juga kering, dan pengkhianatan pertama sudah terjadi. Taktik klasik peperangan ninja. Untuk apa Hashirama memintanya ada di sisinya jika ini kenyataannya?

Mereka berdua telah bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat. Yang terkuat di antara klannya. Mangekyou-nya dan mokuton Hashirama tak tertandingi….

Namun, kekuatan klan Uzumaki masih di atas mereka, bahkan tanpa perlu menunjukkan dirinya di Konoha.

Musuh yang tak terlihat, masih bisa dilawan. Namun, musuh yang tak berwujud, yang hanya terdengar gaung namanya dan kucuran uangnya?

Akhirnya ia berhenti berlari, kehabisan napas. Tangannya ia hantamkan ke batang pohon terdekat, kuku-kukunya menancap ke kulit kasarnya hingga balas menusuk ujung jemarinya sendiri. Gigi-giginya menggertak, matanya dipejamkan selagi rasa sakitnya menyebar dan berdenyut-denyut.

Ia ingat momen ketika pertama menghadapi mokuton-nya di medan perang. Hari di mana Madara menyadari adanya hasrat yang tak berkaitan dengan pertarungan kepada perempuan itu. Hasrat yang ditekannya demi klan dan harga diri. Tinggal satu langkah terakhir, dan Hashirama lepas dari genggamannya. Uzumaki b—

“BRENGSEK!”

Uap panas berembus dari tenggorokannya, menghanguskan dedaunan di hadapan. Tepiannya berpijar merah dan jingga sebelum lenyap menjadi abu. Tempat tangannya menancap barusan meninggalkan bekas dalam di batang pohon. Desisan halus terdengar, menandakan panas telah melukainya.

Otaknya menolak diajak berpikir jernih di kondisi seperti ini. Ia terlalu tegang, dan Hashirama masih bebal berdiam di benaknya. Madara menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Izuna sudah aman. Keluarganya juga. Hashirama bukan jenis orang yang akan mengkhianati janjinya semudah itu. Ia bisa bergerak sendiri. Ia bisa membuat rencana sendiri agar Hashirama tidak dimiliki klan Uzumaki. Rencana yang tidak membahayakan nyawa kerabatnya.

Ikatan sabuknya ia urai. Atasannya ia sibak. Keringat membanjiri kulit kepalanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian tebal untuk menahan hawa dingin malam, tetapi rasanya tak nyaman di kondisinya saat ini. Berat. Mencekik. Sesak.

Ia beralih ke pohon lain untuk menyandarkan punggung. Matanya dipejamkan erat. Wajah Hashirama kembali menyeruak di antara pikirannya. Bukan wajah yang baru ditinggalkannya, tetapi wajah yang selama ini ia bentuk di memorinya. Semata-mata demi memenuhi kebutuhan primitifnya yang manusiawi. Tangannya bekerja dengan cepat, napasnya memberat dan putus-putus….

“Hashi….”

Jika ia sudah memilikinya seutuhnya, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan klannya.

_Hashirama._

Klan _mereka_. Seperti di medan tempur tempo hari, ketika ia memasrahkan diri ke dalam serangannya, Madara bersumpah akan memilikinya seperti itu juga di dalam pelukannya sendiri. Terbaring di bawahnya, memohonnya untuk memenuhi hasratnya yang tak terbendung.

Seutuhnya, miliknya seutuhnya.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi melewati puncaknya—

“Mada … ra?”

—dan imajinasi rumit penuh detailnya sirna seketika.

Madara menggeram, buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka sebelum berbalik. “Ngapain kamu—?” Perasaan malu seberat tubuhnya sendiri segera menggelayuti.

“Aku….” Ia melangkah maju, dan wajah Hashirama muncul dari kegelapan. “Aku dengar kamu memanggilku….”

“Aku nggak memanggil,” sergahnya sambil mengikatkan sabuknya asal-asalan. “Pergi sana! Jangan berdiri di belakangku!”

Hashirama bergeming. Madara membuat gestur mengusir dengan tangannya. Ia hampir saja melepas ketegangannya, tetapi interupsi barusan membuatnya semakin frustrasi.

“...Bagaimana kalau aku berdiri di depanmu?”

“Buat apa?!”

“A, aku tahu kamu ngapain.”

“Kamu salah—!”Di saat begini, meladeni kata-kata konyol Hashirama tidak ada dalam prioritasnya.

“Bantu ... itu.” Ia menunjuk tubuh Madara, di bawah pinggangnya. Tonjolannya kentara di bawah kain.

Wajah lelaki itu seketika merah padam. Lidahnya kelu. Malam yang semakin larut, ditambah dengan mendung, semakin memakan sisa cahaya yang masuk ke tengah hutan itu. Apa Hashirama sungguh-sungguh baru saja…?

“Aku serius, Madara,” desaknya. “Aku tahu cara yang—”

“Kamu ini tunangan orang,” Madara mendesis rendah. Tangan kirinya menemukan bahu Hashirama, yang segera ia guncang. “Kamu sadar apa—?”

“Kamu nggak dengar tadi,” sengalnya, terdengar sama frustrasinya dengan Madara. “Aku nggak mau menikah dengan cucu Uzumaki Ashina!”

Pengakuan itu menyambarnya seperti serangan raiton. Madara membelalak pada kegelapan. “Apa kaubilang?”

Hashirama menemukan dadanya, dan kepalannya menggenggam kain pakaian Madara. “Aku mau menikah denganmu.” Lalu, ia menambahkan dengan suara pelan, “Aku bersedia jadi istrimu.”

Rikudou Sennin, Leluhur Agung … kesempatan ini terlalu bagus untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Urgensinya semakin sulit untuk disembunyikan, semakin mendesak untuk dilepaskan. Dengan tubuh mereka serapat ini, Hashirama pasti merasakannya juga.

Ia tidak mundur, ia tidak menghindar.

“Jadi,” ujar Madara, tak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai, “seperti apa cara yang kaubilang tadi…?”

Hashirama mengelus kedua pipi dan bibirnya sesaat. Rerumputan berkeresak ketika ia berlutut dan mengurai ikatan sabuknya. Atasannya kembali tersibak, disusul oleh jemari perempuan itu di tepi celananya. Kemudian Madara bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat, dan bibirnya yang basah mengecupnya di antara kedua paha....

* * *

 

Seseorang meracun Tobirama.

Sejak ia dibawa ke kediaman Uchiha, enam penyembuh dari berbagai klan sudah merawatnya. Dipandu byakugan, mereka menjaga agar jaringan tubuhnya tidak rusak. Racun itu bekerja cepat, sehingga para penyembuh bekerja bergantian selama seharian agar mereka mendapatkan giliran istirahat. Kini dengan adanya Hashirama, tinggal dua anggota klan Hyuuga yang tinggal. Penyembuh itu menunjuk area mana saja yang harus disembuhkannya.

Madara mengajak si gadis Hyuuga— Kyoko namanya, berbicara di luar kamar. “Bagaimana kejadiannya…?”

“Hikaku-san membawanya ke sini kudengar, waktu Yonbi masih di ladang,” ia menjelaskan dengan takut-takut. “Racunnya ditelan, jadi efeknya sudah menyebar ke mana-mana. Kami berhasil memperlambatnya, tapi ini bukan solusi permanen. Tak sampai dua hari, maksimal. Penyembuh harus terus kerja memperbaiki kerusakan….”

“Tahu makanan apa yang terakhir dimakannya?”

Ia mengangkat bahu. “Senju-san dan Izuna-san menghadiri pesta di kediaman Shimura—”

Sebelum Hyuuga Kyoko selesai bicara, Madara melesat pergi. Ia mengambil sandal entah siapa yang ditinggalkan di depan salah satu selasar. Tujuannya adalah kediaman Shimura di ujung lain desa. Sisa-sisa pesta masih ada, tetapi hanya sedikit orang yang terlihat sedang beberes.

“Keita-sama ada di sana, dengan yang lain,” salah satu pemuda menunjukkan arah ke paviliun besar di tengah lapangan. Rupanya ia sudah tahu maksud kedatangan Madara tanpa perlu bertanya.

“Kita terlambat tahu.” Suara Nara Shikana terdengar dari dalam. “Aku tidak tahu ruangan ini dipakai pesta juga—”

Kemudian Madara menggeser kedua pintu shoji. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sesosok mayat terbujur kaku di seberang ruangan. Letaknya agak tersembunyi di balik deretan meja-meja tempat hidangan semalam diletakkan. Pakaiannya yang bagus dan postur tubuhnya menandakan orang ini jelas bukan shinobi. Kedua tangannya kaku menggenggam lehernya sendiri. Wajahnya ditutupi kain, tetapi Madara dapat melihat lidahnya terjulur keluar.

Samar-samar ia mencium bau manis.

Seseorang berdeham. “Madara-san, di mana Hokage-sama?”

Yang berdiri tersebar di ruangan itu adalah keenam kepala klan yang masih ada di Konoha. Wajah-wajah mereka tegang, kecuali satu pemuda yang terduduk di ujung. Kepalanya disembunyikan di antara kedua lutut. Muka Yamanaka Inoha pucat.

Madara menutup pintu shoji perlahan-lahan di belakangnya. “Ada di rumahku. Hashirama sibuk.” Tidak ada yang menanyakan alasan absennya— semuanya sudah tahu sebabnya.

“Inuzuka-san? Dan Sarutobi-san?”

Ia hanya menggeleng. Mereka benar-benar lupa tentang rekan seperjalanan mereka. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti sadar ada sesuatu yang janggal, dan segera pulang.

Hyuuga Mori melangkah maju, byakugan-nya menyala. “Uchiha-san, tolong jawab jujur.” Sepasang mata seputih kertas diarahkan kepadanya. “Apakah Anda memiliki alasan untuk membunuh Ukyo?”

“Ukyo siapa?”

“Dia.”

Madara maju melompati deretan meja yang belum dibereskan. Ia mengangkat kain penutup wajah si mayat hati-hati. Bau busuk nan manis menyergap penciumannya. Mata terbelalak pria berkumis balas menatapnya, seolah mau loncat dari rongga tengkoraknya. Wajahnya berubah seungu terung. Tampaknya ia mati penuh penderitaan. Seluruh pembuluh darahnya menghitam.

Jantungnya mencelos. Ia kenal kondisi ini. Namun, mustahil … Konoha jauh dari perbatasan, dan ketika ia memimpin pasukan Konoha di garis depan, tidak ada lagi laporan tentang para Setan Tsuchi. Madara sendiri yang menginstruksikan kelompok empat orang menjaga desa-desa yang disasar mereka, jadi laporan itu pasti akurat.

Ia butuh waktu untuk mengaitkan wajah penuh kengerian itu dengan pria yang mendampingi Kaisar Nobutada pada kunjungannya tempo hari. Pria yang menghina Hashirama terang-terangan….

Seseorang cegukan.

“Madara-san?” Akimichi Chokichi memanggilnya. “Anda tahu sesuatu…?”

Madara mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan. “Siapa saja yang hadir di sini semalam?”

“Senju-san duduk di sebelah Ukyo,” katanya. “Lalu Izuna-san di seberangnya.” Ada dua puluhan nama lain yang diberikan Chokichi, tetapi hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya.

“Sebentar, Hisao?” ulang Madara. “Di mana Shimura Hisao sekarang?”

Cegukan lagi. Orang yang menyembunyikan kepala di antara lututnya mengangkat wajah. Ia Shimura Keita. Kulit mukanya kemerahan dan matanya tampak sembap. “Sa, saya tidak tahu—”

“Oi—!” Madara melompat ke hadapannya dan menarik lengannya hingga ia tegak berdiri. “Jangan beri aku jawaban seperti itu! Kau ini kepala klan! Ini tempatmu berpesta! Adik Hashirama saat ini sekarat, siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab kalau bukan kau?!”

Keita cegukan lagi. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap hingga berair. Mulutnya membuka, tetapi tiada kata-kata jelas keluar. Hanya cicitan terputus-putus.

“Uchiha-san,” Mori menegurnya, “tolong lepaskan—”

Madara mendorong Keita. “Siapa yang ada di sini semalam?” tanyanya pada semua orang.

“Kami berdua mengawasi suplai makanan dan minuman.“ Chokichi menunjuk dirinya dan Hyuuga Mori, yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Keita. Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk.

“Temukan Shimura Hisao,” perintah Madara kepada kepala klan Hyuuga. “Lainnya— kumpulkan semua yang hadir di sini dan interogasi mereka. Jangan bilang dulu bahwa ada yang mati. Nara-san, Yamanaka-san.” Kedua kepala klan balas mengangguk. “Akimichi-san, jaga ruangan ini agar tidak tersentuh. Terutama mayatnya— ini bukan racun.”

“Lalu apa—?”

“Penyakit,” jawab Madara. “Dan kau, cuci mukamu,” perintahnya tanpa menoleh kepada Keita. Ia meninggalkan para kepala klan, dan kembali menyeberangi desa. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berkecamuk di hatinya.

Penyakit aneh dari Tsuchi itu mengapa bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana seseorang mendapatkan sumber penyakitnya ketika para shinobi Iwa sudah tidak menggunakan taktik Setan Tsuchi?

Siapa yang mau membunuh Tobirama?

Klan Senju adalah klan dengan kekuatan dan kekuasaan tertinggi di Konoha. Riskan sekali menyerang salah satu petingginya. Meskipun belum jelas pelakunya siapa, Madara menduga Hisao ada kaitannya. Izuna sudah di luar jangkauannya, tetapi bisa jadi ia memendam dendam terhadap Senju.

Ia berhenti di atas atap sebuah toko. Seluruh desa masih sibuk membereskan bekas-bekas pesta semalam. Namun, lebih banyak lagi yang sibuk di ladang. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya lanskap hangus yang terlihat di selatan desa.

Langkahnya berbelok ke kediaman Senju. Kebalikan dengan suasana di tempat lain, tempat ini begitu sepi. Rumah utama klannya seperti tidak berpenghuni. Ada obor-obor mati ditumpuk di satu sudut. Daun-daun maple merah berguguran di halamannya, tak tersapu.

Madara sudah hampir mencapai pintu depannya, berniat untuk mengetuk, ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

“Uchiha-sama!” seru seorang pemuda dengan bekas luka di pelipisnya. “Anda pulang—! Apa pesan saya sampai—?”

Madara berbalik, menghampirinya dengan dahi berkerut. “Pesan apa?”

“Pesan yang dikirim dengan segel hiraishin!” Ia mengangguk-angguk. “Itu! Akhirnya saya bisa—!”

“Katakan,” potong Madara sambil menyambar lengannya. “Menurutmu, adakah yang ingin melukai Senju Tobirama? Atau setidaknya mendendam pada klan Senju?”

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah meringis gugup. “Maaf, Uchiha-sama, tapi cuma klan Anda yang— aduh!”

Madara melepas cengkeramannya yang menguat karena murka. Siapa pun yang sengaja meracuni Tobirama berharap klan Uchiha yang dicurigai karenanya. Menyemai kecurigaan di antara kedua klan yang memulai aliansi adalah awal terbaik untuk menyulut perpecahan desa.

Hashirama salah. Seharusnya mereka memenggal Shimura Hisao sejak peristiwa itu.

Ketika Madara kembali ke kediaman Shimura, Shikana dan Inoha sudah mengumpulkan banyak orang. Chokichi masih berjaga di depan paviliun. Shimura Keita berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang tampak cemas. Rambutnya yang dikebelakangkan terlihat lembap. Nasehatnya sudah dilaksanakan.

Pemuda itu langsung memanggilnya begitu Madara mencapai halaman tengah. “Uchiha-san, ini pelayan yang semalam terakhir membawa sake untuk mereka.” Pelayan yang dimaksud adalah seorang anak perempuan. Usianya tak mungkin lebih tua dari lima belas tahun. Tangannya gemetaran.

Madara memberi isyarat agar mereka berdua mengikutinya ke paviliun. Chokichi turut masuk bersama kelompok itu.

“Bicaralah.” Madara melipat lengannya. “Makanan atau minuman yang kaubawa bisa jadi yang membunuhnya.” Ia mengangguk ke arah si mayat.

Chokichi berdecak, tersinggung.

“Sa, saya mengantarkan sake mendekati larut malam, untuk kedua kepala klan dan Ukyo-sama,” gadis itu mengaku. “Bukan sake Hyuuga— tapi sake khusus kami yang hanya untuk tamu penting.”

Keita berbalik mendadak, mulutnya menganga. “Itu sake yang hanya diberikan atas perintah kepala klan! Aku tidak—!”

“A, Anda tidak…?” Gadis itu ikut terkejut.

“Hei, jadi siapa yang menyuruhmu?”

“...Hisao-san.”

Jemari Madara mengusutkan kain pakaiannya. “Dia yang memberimu botol-botol sake itu? Tunjukkan yang mana.”

Si gadis pelayan mengangguk. “Itu, yang garisnya hitam. Itu untuk Ukyo-sama. Saya ingat beliau langsung menenggak habis isinya.” Ia menunjuk botol sake yang sedikit lebih besar dari botol lain yang berserakan di ruangan. “Lalu yang itu di sebelahnya saya berikan pada Izuna-sama….”

Madara mengambil sehelai saputangan bersih dari meja lain, dan menggunakannya untuk menggenggam botol merah itu. Masih ada sedikit sake yang tersisa. Baunya tidak aneh.

Yang aneh adalah lokasinya. Mengapa botol itu ada di meja Ukyo?

“Satu lagi botol putih dengan dua garis merah, untuk Senju-sama….” Si gadis celingukan. “Di mana…?”

Chokichi melompati deretan meja, berjalan hingga ke ujung ruangan, lalu berseru, “Ketemu, ini botolnya.” Mengikuti contoh Madara, ia tidak memegang langsung botolnya.

Madara menerima botol itu dan mengendusnya. Baunya tidak semanis dari botol Izuna. Diambilnya botol sake Ukyo untuk diendus. Baunya lebih mirip dengan sisa isi botol Tobirama.

“Chokichi-san, suruh siapa pun yang bisa mendeteksi racun meneliti sisa isi ketiga botol ini.” Madara memberikan botol-botol yang ia pegang ke tangan besar kepala klan Akimichi itu. “Klan Inuzuka seharusnya punya pengendus racun. Kau pergilah, cari botol sake sejenis ini yang masih utuh, lalu berikan kepadanya,” perintahnya pada si gadis. Kemudian ia menoleh pada tuan rumah. “Suruh kerabatmu menjaga pintu paviliun. Kita harus bicara di luar.”

Madara tahu betul Izuna bukan peminum. Klan mereka tidak pernah menghabiskan banyak anggaran untuk sake. Tiap orang biasanya hanya minum selepas acara kremasi. Tidak ada yang minum untuk bersenang-senang, kecuali sedang menjalankan misi di luar kampung.

Ia membawa Keita ke selasar sepi. Kerumunan yang sedang ditanyai kedua kepala klan lain berada di seberang halaman. Sharingan Madara aktif.

“Katakan,” perintahnya pada pemuda itu. “Apa kau menyimpan dendam pada klan kami?”

Jakunnya bergerak-gerak ketika Keita menelan ludah. Tatapannya tidak dialihkan. “Tidak, Madara-san. Tidak pada Uchiha, tidak pada Senju. Saya sudah mengesampingkan semua itu ketika bergabung dengan Konoha.”

Pemuda itu berkata jujur.

“Tapi Hisao masih menyimpan dendamnya.”

“Saya minta maaf—”

“Tidak usah minta maaf atau kutonjok kau. Beri tahu aku orang seperti apa dia.”

“Sebenarnya….” Keita melemaskan tubuh dengan mengambil langkah-langkah pendek di selasar. “Beberapa saat setelah kami resmi bergabung, perilakunya jadi aneh. Hisao-san makin sering mengungkit membalas dendam anaknya, lalu soal kesempatan jadi lebih....” tangannya membentuk gestur tak jelas di udara, “lebih berkuasa daripada Uchiha maupun Senju.”

“Ada yang sependapat dengannya?”

“Saya ingat ada satu atau dua. Lalu beberapa orang dari klan lain.” Keita menunjuk ke seberang lapangan. “Sepertinya orang-orang itu semalam hadir di paviliun. Saya tidak,” akunya sebelum ditanya.

Paviliun itu menjadi lokasi sebuah pesta pribadi. Seharusnya tuan rumah juga hadir. Kepala klan lainnya tidak menyebut apakah mereka juga ada di sana semalam.

“Ada lagi yang janggal?”

“Itu … Hisao-san jadi sering sendirian pergi. Kami pernah memergokinya berbicara sendiri malah. Beliau….” Keita mendadak gelisah. “Beliau juga tidak percaya Konoha bisa tetap utuh dipimpin Hashirama-sama sebagai Hokage.”

Mata Madara menyipit.

“Maaf, Uchiha-sama, saya hanya mengutip beliau. Katanya, ‘kunoichi yang cuma tahu cara berantem di kasur dan kebetulan dapat kekkei genkai bagus tidak bisa memimpin sepuluh klan sekaligus’.”

Lelaki itu menarik napas tajam. Tangannya gatal ingin meninju sesuatu. Namun, ia punya hal lain untuk diurus. “Bantu Hyuuga-san sana.” Madara menyuruhnya pergi.

Ia sendiri kemudian menemani Shikana dan Inoha menginterogasi para pelayan, penghibur, dan tetamu yang hadir di paviliun. Informasi yang mereka berikan kacau balau; semua orang masih terkejut atas serangan bijuu semalam dan pengar yang belum sepenuhnya sirna dari tubuh mereka. Inoha sendiri tampak memaksakan dirinya— ia dengar kepala klan Yamanaka itu mencoba masuk ke pikiran Yonbi semalam. Sungguh gila.

Madara mendapati sebagian besar tamu lelaki tidak menatapnya lurus-lurus. Andai ia punya waktu lebih, ia akan menanyai apa yang mereka rencanakan dengan Hisao dan Ukyo.

Hanya satu lelaki yang memberi keterangan lumayan. Ia mengaku terbangun di larut malam dengan botol sake indah di pelukannya— botol yang tadinya diberikan untuk Tobirama.

“Saya minum habis isinya di sudut,” ia mengaku di depan ketiga pria itu. “Enak sekali! Sayang Senju-san tidak minum itu.”

“Anda tidak merasa sakit?” tanya Shikana.

“Sakit?” Lelaki itu terkekeh. “Cuma pengar sih sudah biasa!”

Ia benar. Sharingan Madara bahkan tidak menemukan hal abnormal dari cakranya. Yang ia tunjukkan pun hanya gejala pengar biasa. Tubuhnya sehat sentosa.

Saat itu Chokichi kembali, dan meminta untuk berbicara berempat dengan kepala klan lain. Wajahnya yang bundar berubah kemerahan karena berlari-lari. “Aku sudah meneliti racun di botol-botol itu,” jelasnya. Keringat membentuk titik-titik di bawah hidungnya. “Yang baunya beda sendiri hanya sake dari botol Izuna-san.”

Sake Tobirama tidak diracuni.

Suara Inoha samar-samar terdengar. “Penawarnya…?”

“Semua orang masih … akan makan waktu— tidak ada yang tahu penyakit apa itu sebenarnya. Kecuali yang bikin racun….”

Amarahnya menggelegak, tetapi berhasil ditahan. Usai meninggalkan instruksi untuk membantu pencarian Shimura Hisao, Madara pergi. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Tenggorokannya sakit karena terlalu banyak berbicara. Perutnya mulai lapar.

Tobirama bukan target utama racunnya.

Izuna nyaris kehabisan cakra— jika ia minum sedikit saja….

Sore sudah mulai merambat naik ketika Madara tiba di kediamannya. Jendela di satu sisi ruangan sudah dibuka, membiarkan angin sejuk masuk mengusir panas. Kakek Tatsu masih berada di sebelah Izuna, mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak berisik selagi di dalam. Pakaian adiknya sudah diganti. Sekilas ia tampak tertidur, tetapi kepalanya menoleh mendengarnya datang.

Madara duduk di sisinya, mengabaikan tatapan mencela dari si penyembuh. “Izuna, aku harus tanya sesuatu.”

“Uh…?” Izuna berusaha bangun, tetapi Madara mencegahnya. “To … Tobirama…?”

“Masih tidur.”

Adiknya kembali meletakkan kepala di bantal. Tangannya menggapai udara, yang langsung Madara genggam. “Izuna, apa kamu ingat semalam di pesta?”

Ia mengangguk lemah.

Madara mendekatkan kepalanya agar suaranya tidak terdengar orang lain. “Berapa banyak sake yang kamu minum?”

“Uhm….” Dahinya yang hanya sedikit terlihat di bawah kain bergerak-gerak selagi Izuna mengingat-ingat. “Hanya … sebotol. Sebelum … Tobirama datang.”

Setelah ia kembali terlelap, Madara bangun. Di sisi lain ruangan, suasananya berbeda.

Empat penyembuh berada di sisi Tobirama, kedelapan tangan mereka berpendar hijau. Hyuuga Kyoko memimpin tim itu dengan instruksinya yang dibisikkan dalam suara rendah. Hashirama sendiri duduk di sebelah kepala Tobirama, penampilannya berantakan dan pucat. Ia masih mengenakan haori yang semalam disampirkannya sebelum pergi dari kastel. Ada jejak tanah berbentuk kaki di tatami— milik mereka berdua yang tadi sempat berjalan di sekitar ladang.

Detak jantungnya bagai berhenti. Madara terlalu fokus mencari siapa yang meracuni Tobirama hingga ia lupa akan Hashirama sendiri.

Diraihnya lengan perempuan itu. Hashirama bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia mengetahui keberadaannya.

Madara menunduk untuk berbisik di telinganya, “Kamu harus mandi.”

Ia hanya bergumam tak jelas.

“Ayo.”

Hashirama menggeleng.

“Kamu juga harus makan.”

“Aku mau di sini….” Rambutnya terurai turun melewati bahu. Lepek.

“Istirahatlah sebentar, Hokage-sama,” Hyuuga Kyoko memintanya. Peluhnya sendiri mengucur deras melalui urat-urat di pelipisnya, tetapi ia masih bisa tersenyum sambil bekerja keras. “Kami masih di sini.”

Hashirama mengelus rambut adiknya. Helaiannya yang sepucat perak dinodai bekas jelaga. Belum ada tanda-tanda muncul di tubuhnya seperti para Setan Tsuchi.

Tobirama mungkin memang shinobi Senju yang tidak begitu disukainya, tetapi kematiannya akan berakibat sangat buruk pada Hashirama.

“Mereka sedang membuat penawarnya,” Madara memegangi kedua bahu Hashirama. “Jangan sampai kamu sakit juga.”

Tangannya di pipi Tobirama melemas. Jatuh.

Madara memilih untuk menggendongnya lagi, tak memedulikan tatapan orang hingga ia tiba di sebuah bangunan terpisah yang berfungsi sebagai rumah mandi. Dimintanya pakaian ganti untuk mereka berdua kepada seorang Uchiha yang melintas, lalu ditimbanya sumur untuk mengisi bak mandi.

“Aku lelah….”

Uap tebal melayang dari bak kayu usai Madara menghangatkan isinya dengan katon. Tidak sepanas yang ia suka, tetapi lebih aman begini. Ia berbalik menghadap Hashirama yang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu. “Cobalah untuk rileks sedikit.”

“Aku lelah sekali,” ulangnya. Tubuhnya melemas, membiarkan Madara mengeluarkan lengan dan kakinya dari pakaian. “Tobirama….”

“Hashi, kamu hamil.” Madara mengurai bebatan kain di dada dan panggulnya. “Tobirama bukan satu-satunya keluarga yang harus kamu cemaskan.”

Bibirnya bergetar, lalu Hashirama menyambar atasan Madara untuk menariknya mendekat. Ia memeluknya erat, tersedu sebentar di dadanya. “Jangan jauh-jauh,” pintanya. “Aku….”

“Baiklah. Sana masuk bak sebelum airnya dingin.”

Setelah menimba lebih banyak air untuk dirinya sendiri, Madara menguncir rambutnya dan menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Guyuran air pada kulitnya yang lengket menyapu semua kepenatannya. Kepalanya seketika memberat karena beban air yang terperangkap di antara rambut kasarnya.

“Pernah nggak kamu menduga … segalanya akan jadi begini karena kita?”

Lelaki itu menoleh bingung. “Maksudmu?”

Hashirama meletakkan dagunya di atas lutut. “Soal … ini semua. Adik-adik kita terluka, desa diserang bijuu dua kali….”

Madara mengaktifkan cakra pengindranya, memastikan tidak ada orang yang cukup dekat dengan rumah mandi sebelum menjawab, “Itu tidak ada hubungannya.”

“Karma ada hubungannya. Ayahku—”

“Persetan dengan karma.” Madara pindah duduk di tepi bak, memegang wajah perempuan itu dengan kedua tangannya. “Tidak ada yang berubah pada isi hati kita sejak kita berjanji melaksanakan rencana ini. Kita sudah begitu dekat.”

Ada. Ada yang berubah, walau bukan inti dari pembicaraan ini. Namun, sekarang bukan saatnya membahas kebijakan publik maupun keganjilan tak manusiawi.

Hashirama menyentuh tangannya. “Sudah sedekat ini ... tapi jika adikku kenapa-kenapa….”

Madara mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat, lalu membasuh sisi wajah Hashirama perlahan-lahan. Jemarinya masuk ke antara helaian rambut, menekan kulit kepalanya. Mata perempuan itu perlahan-lahan terpejam.

“Penawarnya sedang dibuat. Yang lain sedang memburu pelakunya—” Seketika Madara menyesali pilihan kata-katanya.

Mata Hashirama terbuka, membelalak. “Ada yang ingin membunuh adik kita…?!”

Madara memberinya isyarat untuk memelankan suaranya. “Ini baru sebatas dugaanku saja.”

Ekspresinya semakin sulit ditebak. Kelelahannya kini diwarnai keterkejutan, bercampur dengan kebingungan dan ketakutan. Ia menyingkirkan rambutnya dari bahu untuk memijatnya.

“Hashi, dengar.” Madara berlutut di lantai kayu rumah mandi itu agar kedua pasang mata mereka sejajar. “Nyawa keluarga kita adalah prioritas utama. Apa pun yang terjadi— kita harus memastikan mereka selamat.”

Hashirama hanya menatapnya. Ketebalan kantung matanya sudah hampir menyaingi kantung mata Madara.

“Apanya yang lucu?” tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat lelaki itu sadar ia baru saja menyemburkan tawanya. Ekspresi bingungnya menggelikan.

Ia menggeleng dan mengusap air yang menetes-netes di dahinya. “Banyak hal yang terjadi di luar rencana kita,” lanjutnya, “kamu ingat kata-katamu waktu itu?”

“Bahwa … aku akan mencari cara agar kita bisa bersama-sama?”

Ia mengangguk. “Begitu juga aku, Hashi. Kita sudah mengikat janji.”

“Ya….” Senyuman samar terbentuk di wajahnya. “Meski kamu harus melawan dunia dan seluruh isinya?”

Jika ada lelaki yang bisa melawan seluruh dunia sendirian, maka ia adalah Uchiha Madara seorang.

“Tanpa ragu.” Ia bangun, dan mengecup bibirnya.

* * *

 

Usianya dua puluh enam tahun, dan Madara telah menjinakkan monster hanya dengan satu tatapan.

Rubah berekor sembilan itu kini tertidur di sebuah lembah, dengkurannya menggetarkan hutan-hutan di sekitarnya yang belum diratakan dengan tanah. Kesembilan ekornya mengular seperti kadal-kadal besar, separuhnya sudah menggilas hutan dan menciptakan parit ketika ia jatuh tertidur. Sudah seminggu lebih ia memburunya, sampai terpisah dari ketiga orang yang disuruh menemaninya. Bukan hal buruk— mereka hanya menghambatnya dengan membahayakan diri mereka sendiri.

Madara menatap tangannya yang bersarung. _Ini terlalu mudah._

**_Ini kekuatan sejati sharingan,_** makhluk sehitam kegelapan itu muncul dari dalam tanah. **_Jika semua tetua yang memilih Hashirama tahu kemampuanmu, mereka pasti memilihmu._**

“Tidak perlu diungkit lagi,” sergah Madara. “Siapa pun yang terpilih, tidak akan ada perubahan drastis terjadi.”

**_Kau belum lupa percakapan gadismu itu dengan adiknya, bukan? Jelas masih ada Senju yang meragukanmu. Kau menyadarinya setelah hasil pemilihan itu._ **

“Aku hanya butuh kepercayaan Hashirama kepadaku, itu saja.” Madara menghantamkan gunbai-nya di depan hidung makhluk itu. “Imaji yang kautunjukkan kepadaku bisa saja sudah diubah-ubah.” Ia telah menunjukkan imaji percakapan Hashirama dan adiknya usai pemilihan Hokage. Suara mereka begitu nyata seolah Madara sendiri yang mencuri dengar dari sebelah jendela.

_Kakak tidak bisa menunjuknya jadi pemimpin seperti itu._

_Apa salahnya…?_

_Pengisi posisi itu akan ditentukan dengan demokratis, bukannya main tunjuk saja._

**_Huuuh. Kau sendiri pasti tahu begitu calon pemimpinnya diusulkan. Siapa yang mengajukan Hashirama?_ **

“Tutup mulut.”

Anomali cuaca yang dibuat bijuu itu tidak berlangsung lama. Semakin jauh mereka bergerak dari Konoha, semakin cerah cuacanya. Di lembah ini, tidak ada sedikit pun awan di angkasa. Pengejarannya tidak memakan waktu lama meskipun bijuu itu berlari begitu cepat menghindarinya. Sebelum satu hari penuh berlalu, Madara sudah menaklukkan targetnya.

Tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya. Mengapa Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul di Konoha? Tidak ada laporan area di balik tebing itu pernah didatangi sebelumnya. Pepohonannya tua, belum pernah terjamah kehancuran. Alur sungainya alami sampai ke danau.

Yonbi juga. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba muncul di perkampungan Senju waktu itu? Anjing-anjing Inuzuka mungkin memprovokasinya. Setahu Madara, para bijuu jarang sengaja mendekati perkampungan manusia. Apa yang membuat kedua tempat ini berbeda?

“Kau!” Madara menusukkan ujung gunbai-nya pada si makhluk yang sudah keluar dari tanah. “Apa kau yang memancing rubah ini ke Konoha?”

**_Ha—?_** Kepalanya miring perlahan, lalu tawa ganjil keluar dari mulutnya. Tawa yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk manusia biasa berdiri. **_Hahhaha … hehheheh … imajinasimu boleh juga. Mungkin saja itu memang aku._**

“‘Mungkin’?!”

**_Mungkin juga bukan._** Ia mengangkat bahu. **_Mana kutahu isi kepala binatang kayak mereka. Tapi, tunggu apa lagi? Serang saja Konoha dengan Kyuubi. Sisakan Hashirama._**

“Ngomong begitu saja terus. Aku tidak punya alasan menyerang Konoha.”

**_Perempuan itu bisa mengkhianatimu kapan saja._ **

“Berisik!”

Andai kemampuannya menyusup tanpa terdeteksi tidak ada, makhluk itu pasti sudah lama dibakarnya. Keberadaannya begitu samar bahkan dengan pengindraan. Apa pun yang berdasarkan cakra tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Kyuubi sudah terikat dengan Madara dalam perjanjian pemanggilan. Ditinggalkan saja sudah tidak apa-apa. Madara berbalik, mulai berjalan pulang. Selama dua tahun terakhir ia rajin mengembara di desa-desa Hinokuni, entah berburu atau sekadar memetakan wilayah bersama shinobi Inuzuka. Seperti biasa, mereka menghindari jalan-jalan utama ketika tidak menyamar— sesuatu yang dibenci Madara. Para samurai pasti akan menangkap mereka jika berpapasan dengan siapa pun yang jelas-jelas membawa senjata.

Tidak heran, bandit-bandit yang belakangan banyak meneror desa-desa adalah mantan samurai. Sharingan-nya sampai sudah menghafal teknik kenjutsu mereka saking seringnya bertemu setiap Madara ikut tim patroli.

Sebuah keanehan yang sama ditemui di semua desa yang mereka lalui. Hanya anak kecil, perempuan, dan manula yang ada di sana. Sekelompok pria dewasa dan pemuda yang muncul tiba-tiba saja sudah cukup aneh, dan bukan satu-dua kali mereka dikira bandit. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal atas menghilangnya para lelaki dewasa dari desa adalah kebutuhan tentara untuk perang.

Rumor tentang Kaisar Gunung dari utara sudah lama santer. Semakin intens setelah para daimyo berhenti menyewa mereka untuk berkonflik satu sama lain. Jika Kaisar Nobutada begitu mencemaskannya sampai turun tangan sendiri menawarkan perjanjian dengan shinobi Konoha….

Lima hari saja cukup untuk sekadar melihat medan perang.

Madara berbelok ke barat daya, mencari jalan pintas mendekati perbatasan Tsuchinokuni. Makhluk itu tidak mengikutinya— setidaknya tidak dari dekat. Lanskap belantara yang dilaluinya tidak jauh berbeda. Hutan, padang rumput, dengan jajaran bukit hijau di sana-sini. Hinokuni tidak banyak memiliki gunung, kecuali di sekitar perkampungan lamanya.

Dua hari kemudian, lanskapnya berubah total.

Gersang. Padang rumput yang ia pijak kering dan sekarat. Madara menahan rasa hausnya. Sungai kecil yang tadi ditemukannya keruh. Pasti terkontaminasi mayat dan sisa cakra di bagian hulunya. Para shinobi berhati-hati agar sisa pertempuran mereka tidak mencemari air dan tanah. Mereka juga sudah lama berhenti berperang satu sama lain. Maka ini pasti perbuatan shinobi yang bekerja pada Tsuchi. Jaraknya masih setengah hari perjalanan ke desa terujung di utara, tetapi sisa-sisa perang sudah sampai sini. Sisa-sisa cakranya masih terdeteksi oleh pengindranya.

Senja merambat naik dari cakrawala. Madara memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat peta lanskap kekaisaran yang digambarkan kartografer Inuzuka dulu.

Dari semua sungai yang mengaliri Hinokuni, enam di antaranya berhulu jauh di utara. Mereka mengalir jauh ke selatan, melalui banyak desa dan ladang yang didirikan di sekitarnya.

Ia teringat desa pertama yang dilaluinya dari Konoha. Luluh lantak. Tak hanya menghujaninya dengan air sarat cakra, Kyuubi juga meratakan rumah dan sawah mereka. Madara tidak berhenti untuk melihat-lihat; penduduknya saat ini pasti sudah panik mencari bantuan entah ke mana.

Bagaimana situasinya di desa lain? Meski pun tidak dilalui bijuu, selalu ada bencana lain yang bisa menghancurkannya.

Udara berbau tajam semakin jauh ia bergerak. Kabutnya tebal, tetapi bukan kabut alami. Samar-samar bau gosong tercium. Bau daging terbakar.

Ia menahan napasnya selagi mendekat. Di tengah lapangan berbatu, sebuah gundukan gelap dibakar, apinya membubung tinggi. Asapnya penuh jelaga, begitu hitam. Pengindraannya mendeteksi keberadaan tujuh orang tak jauh dari sana. Madara baru berjalan untuk menghampiri yang terdekat ketika pecah sebuah jeritan.

“Dia lepas! Dia lepas! AAAH!”

Ketujuh orang itu berpencar ke segala arah. Satu berlari tepat ke arah Madara— seorang wanita tua renta. Tangannya yang kaku berkeriput memegang pakaian Madara. Ia menarik napas tajam.

“Oh, Tuan! Pergilah!” pintanya panik, memukul-mukul lempengan pelindung tubuhnya. “Setan Tsuchi— mau membunuh kita semua!”

Sebuah sosok kecil keluar dari balik kabut. Madara menduga ia akan menghadapi seorang shinobi, tetapi yang muncul hanya bocah ceking bercawat. Wajahnya bengkak, lidahnya yang berwarna gelap terjulur keluar. Kepalanya oleng ganjil. Matanya merah seperti orang mabuk parah. Rusuk-rusuknya menonjol di balik kulit. Kakinya yang telanjang diseret perlahan-lahan, seolah sedang mengukur siapa di antara mereka yang akan diserangnya duluan. Bau busuk pekat dan manis menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sebilah kunai meluncur ke genggamannya, tetapi nenek di belakangnya segera mencengkeram lengan Madara. “Jangan tusuk dia, Tuan! Darahnya beracun— cuma api yang bisa—!”

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Madara membentuk segel katon. Bola api raksasa dimuntahkannya, dalam sekejap menghanguskan si bocah ceking itu.

Asap putih keluar dari tenggorokannya. “Apa-apaan barusan…?”

Orang-orang lain bermunculan, tampaknya handai taulan si nenek. Madara menyadari hampir semua orang dewasa yang sehat di antara mereka tidak terlihat, baik lelaki maupun perempuan. Hanya anak-anak dan lansia. Separuh bawah wajah mereka ditutup kain.

“T, Tuan….” Salah satu pria renta itu tergagap. “Tuan bukan samurai….”

“Bukan,” Madara menanggapinya dengan cuek. “Saya shinobi. Pernah dengar nama Uchiha?”

Semua orang terkesiap bersamaan. Kemudian, bisik-bisik merebak.

“Kalau dia, mungkin bisa….”

“Tapi dia ninja….”

“Pilihan apa lagi yang kita punya…?”

“...Kalau kita yang dibunuh gimana—”

“Oi. Kedengaran, tahu!” Madara membentak mereka, kehabisan kesabaran. “Aku di sini untuk mengecek perbatasan Tsuchi.”

“Sendirian saja, Tuan? Bahaya! Bergabunglah dengan para samurai di seberang….”

Madara menggeleng. Ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah gundukan yang masih terbakar. “Itu apa?”

Gundukan itu ternyata para Setan Tsuchi dan penduduk desa yang wafat karena tertulari. Setan Tsuchi adalah bocah-bocah berpenyakit yang menyusup ke desa-desa di dekat perbatasan seperti bocah yang tadi dibakarnya. Semua orang yang melakukan kontak atau berada di dekat mereka dapat terserang penyakit serupa. Hanya berada dekat-dekat saja sudah dijamin tertular. Korban akan mati dalam sehari dengan kondisi mengenaskan serupa si bocah. Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

“Parah sekali, Tuan,” kata si nenek yang tadi bersamanya. “Darah mereka juga berpenyakit. Ada yang mati di sungai-sungai. Bikin airnya nggak bisa diminum.”

Madara menatap cakrawala yang temaram diterangi bintang gemintang. “Tsuchi jauh sekali dari sini. Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai?”

Para penduduk desa saling berpandangan, kemudian nenek yang tadi maju. “Separuh hari ke depan, di utara. Biasanya mereka dari sana.” Ia menunjukkan arah untuknya. Gerakannya cukup gesit untuk ukuran lansia.

“Mengapa tidak ada samurai yang melindungi kalian?” tanya Madara. Meski desa-desa jarang dilindungi langsung oleh samurai, seharusnya dengan lokasinya yang vital membuat seorang perwira bersedia menyisihkan beberapa prajurit tambahan.

“Tuan lihat sendiri tadi,” jawabnya lelah. “Semua orang dewasa sehat dipaksa membantu perang di garis depan. Sana, di timur laut.”

Nenek itu kembali ke desanya setelah memberitahu titik tempat para Setan pertama ditemukan. Ada jeda satu minggu dari kemunculan Setan pertama di desanya dengan kemunculan kedua. Kelompok yang mereka bakar datang lima hari lalu, ditemukan oleh anak-anak yang pergi berburu.

Madara menyiapkan tempat pengintaian di sebuah dataran tinggi. Di bawahnya ada sebuah lembah sempit, dan di seberangnya ada lembah yang lebih tinggi lagi. Puncak-puncaknya tertutup kabut. Daerah ini sudah begitu jauh dari tengah kekaisaran, tempat pusaran kekuasaan berada. Entah daimyo mana yang menguasai desa itu. Belum lagi soal para Setan itu….

Ia yakin mereka manusia. Penyakit macam apa yang mereka derita? Normalnya Madara akan membawa satu dari mereka untuk diteliti. Namun, Konoha jaraknya berhari-hari dari sini. Ia juga akan menaruh dirinya dalam risiko tertular penyakit.

Sesaat sebelum matahari terbit dua hari kemudian, Madara mendeteksi pergerakan. Kecepatannya dan arahnya menandakan itu bukan hewan maupun manusia biasa.

_Shinobi._

Madara berlutut dengan satu kaki, sharingan-nya melihat menembus kegelapan dipandu oleh cakra pengindranya. Jaringnya ia tipiskan, mencegah pengindra lain menyadari keberadaannya. Para shinobi itu bergerak dalam kelompok-kelompok besar, begitu rapat seolah bertumpuk-tumpuk. Siluet-siluet bermunculan dari balik tebing, turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak salah lagi, mereka shinobi. Semuanya berpakaian merah tua dengan pelindung tubuh dari kulit hewan. Masing-masing orang menggendong dua atau tiga sosok kecil di punggungnya. Kondisi mereka tidak tampak hidup, tetapi tidak juga mati. Madara menghitung ada sepuluh shinobi menuruni dinding tebing. Begitu shinobi terakhir menjejak lembah, Madara turun menyemburkan katon.

Apinya melebar menjadi beberapa depa, menyapu habis para shinobi yang tidak siap. Satu orang berhasil meloloskan diri, naik menggunakan balok-balok doton kembali ke tebing di seberang. Madara mengaktifkan susano’o-nya, dan menyambar si shinobi. Dari dekat, terlihat ada lambang yang terukir di pelindung dahinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Madara melancarkan genjutsu untuk menginterogasinya. Wajahnya yang mengerut berusaha melepaskan diri perlahan merileks. Tatapannya tak fokus, matanya separuh tertutup. Informasi membanjir tak terbendung dari mulutnya, bagaimana sang Kaisar Gunung mengumpulkan para shinobi, memberi mereka sebuah kota tersendiri, dan menjadikan mereka sebuah pasukan elit.

“Intel kami bilang … Nobutada dari Hinokuni pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama,” ungkapnya dengan suara datar. “Imbalan yang kami terima dari Kaisar Gunung sangat sangat besar….”

“Anak-anak sakit itu, untuk apa?” Madara mengedikkan kepalanya ke keranjang di punggung si shinobi yang telah kosong. Isinya sudah tumpah, meluncur bebas ke kobaran api di bawah.

“Ada wabah di Bukit Besar. Kaisar perintah … kirim semua yang sekarat ke Hinokuni biar orangnya mati di sana….”

Jika dibiarkan, cepat atau lambat wabahnya akan sampai ke Konoha. Ke tempat Izuna. Ke tempat Hashirama.

Ia naik pitam. “Di mana saja kalian menaruh orang-orang ini?!”

Beberapa saat kemudian, Madara meninggalkan lembah setelah membunuh shinobi terakhir. Iwa, tempat asalnya, sudah berafiliasi dengan penguasa Tsuchinokuni. Mereka bergerak dalam kelompok sepuluh orang, yang nantinya menyebar ke berbagai penjuru begitu melintasi perbatasan. Ada sembilan desa yang mereka sasar, semuanya terletak jauh dari kamp utama para samurai.

Madara tak punya pilihan selain mendatangi semua desa itu satu persatu. Beberapa tempat bahkan sudah ditinggalkan total, membuatnya harus mengusut jejak para penderita. Sekali ia membantu satu desa mengkremasi penduduknya yang jatuh sakit.

Satu minggu setelah perburuannya dimulai, gelombang baru para Setan sudah dikirimkan. Kali ini semua shinobi Iwa mengantisipasi kedatangannya, menyerangnya sebelum ia mendekat.

Madara membunuh semuanya tanpa kecuali. Tidak ada yang sanggup bertahan melawannya.

Ia menyadari para shinobi Iwa membawa orang-orang berpenyakit tanpa pelindung sama sekali. Wajah mereka bahkan tidak ditutup seperti penduduk desa yang pertama ditolong Madara. Apakah shinobi memiliki imunitas dari penyakit itu? Kondisinya sendiri sehat-sehat saja meski pun sudah mengangkut banyak mayat dengan tangan kosong untuk dibakar. Para shinobi Iwa yang dibakarnya pun tidak menunjukkan gejala sakit.

Pada minggu ketiga pengembaraannya, Madara menemukan para desertir. Mereka terdiri dari empat orang, semua berpakaian layaknya rakyat biasa, tetapi mereka menyandang pedang di pinggang masing-masing.

Hanya para samurai yang boleh menyandang senjata tajam tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

Mereka duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Madara mengendap-endap dari jauh, nyaris tak bernapas demi mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

“...Aku nggak sabar pulang!” seru seseorang. Tampaknya masih muda. “Gadisku kutinggal sebelum sempat kunikahi!”

“Hati-hati, siapa tahu sudah jadi istri orang.”

“Hei!”

Gelak tawa merebak. “Omong-omong,” suara ketiga berbicara, “kau bukannya tinggal di kota? Para samurai mengecek semua yang datang dan pergi. Mereka akan tahu kau balik pulang tanpa izin.”

“Memangnya akan ada yang curiga?” balas suara pertama. “Bilang saja aku dikirim pulang. Jenderal bilang para ninja sudah datang. Pasukan tambahan macam kita sudah nggak dibutuhkan.”

_Ninja?_

Orang ketiga menggerutu. “Tanganku sudah hilang sebelah saja dilarang pulang barang sebentar. Anakku entah nasibnya gimana.”

Orang keempat angkat suara, “Coba dari dulu begitu. Kita nggak perlu repot di perbatasan. Sudah tempatnya nggak enak, harus perang lawan budak-budak Tsuchi pula!”

“Akhirnya mereka jadi lebih berguna,” timpal suara kedua. “Nggak bikin rusuh di pedalaman saja seperti dulu. Yang Mulia bisa juga membujuk si Hokage.”

“Bukan, Hiroshi. Bukan Kaisar.”

“Haa?”

“Aku sempat mengobrol sama ninja itu,” ujar suara pertama dengan suara dipelankan. “Si Hokage setuju karena didesak penduduk….”

_Tidak … Hashirama tidak akan…._

Madara melompat meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Sebelum keempat orang itu bereaksi, ia mengacungkan kunai ke leher desertir yang terdekat dengannya— seorang lelaki bertangan satu. “Katakan,” perintahnya, “mengapa para ninja membantu Nobutada?”

Ketiga orang lainnya membeku. Yang termuda di antara mereka menelan ludah. “Re, resmi sudah ‘kan? De, Desa Konoha … jadi tentara Yang Mulia—?”

Madara mendorong sanderanya, lalu melesat pulang. Bukan ini yang mereka bicarakan ketika membangun visi untuk desa. Bukan ini. Mereka tidak mendirikan desa untuk kembali mengikatkan diri ke nasib yang sudah merenggut begitu banyak nyawa, termasuk adik-adik mereka….

**_Hancurkan, hancurkan._ **

“Menghancurkan?” Madara melompat turun dari tebing, mengambil jalan pintas kembali. “Lupa apa isi prasasti itu? Penyatuan kekuatan Uchiha dan Senju yang dapat menyelamatkan klanku. Menghancurkannya jelas langkah yang salah.”

**_Atau kau yang lupa bahwa Senju tidak hanya terdiri dari Hashirama seorang?_** Ia melesat dekat di sisinya. **_Mata dibalas mata. Tidak ada yang bisa membatalkan kematian. Hashirama tidak akan menyentuh keluargamu sebagai balasan._**

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Madara menyadari makhluk itu benar. Senju yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Hashirama seorang, dan perempuan itu telah terikat perjanjian sehidup semati dengannya. Ia bukan lagi kepala klan, tetapi kerabatnya pasti masih diikat kesetiaan kepadanya.

“Keluarganya keluargaku juga,” sergahnya, menunjukkan mangekyou sharingan-nya ke makhluk itu. “Satu kata lagi, kau akan kubakar habis.”

Madara tak mendengarkan ocehannya lagi sepanjang perjalanan pulang, membebaskannya untuk mengurai kerumitan di otaknya. Kerumitan yang nyaris tak terurai ketika pemandangan Konoha mulai terlihat di cakrawala.

Hashirama tetap berutang penjelasan kepadanya.

* * *

 

Berapa banyak waktu yang masih dimilikinya?

“Lima belas tim empat orang sudah menyebar ke semua jalan yang diketahui. Masing-masing diisi seorang Hyuuga.” Nara Shikana melaporkan setibanya Madara di kediaman Shimura.

Mereka telah meminjam sebuah ruangan untuk berdiskusi. Tuan rumahnya sendiri duduk di dekat pintu, menerima pesan dari siapa pun yang datang. Yamanaka Inoha bersila di sudut tergelap, matanya terpejam. Ia mengontrol kelima belas tim sekaligus.

“Pengecut itu seharusnya belum jauh.” Madara menahan diri untuk tidak langsung turut mencari. Ia kini berada di posisi Hokage, sebagai komando sentral Konoha selagi Hashirama belum bisa bertugas kembali. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tangannya gatal ingin mencekik pria itu setiap kali rupanya terlintas di pikiran. “Penawarnya?”

Shikana menggeleng sedih.

“Uchiha-san!” Inoha mendadak berseru, “Satu tim sudah kembali— mereka menemukan Shimura Hisao!”

Gelenyar kekuatan membanjiri tubuh Madara. Amarah membuat cakranya beralih rupa menjadi bibit-bibit katon yang siap bergelora. Shikana dan Keita mengambil posisi di kedua sisinya. Lima menit yang menyusul setelahnya terasa begitu lama….

Kemudian, kedua pintu shoji digeser cepat-cepat dan sesosok tubuh terikat tambang didorong masuk hingga tersungkur.

“Hisao-san!” Keita buru-buru berlutut dan mendudukkannya. Pemuda itu langsung mundur menyadari tatapan kepala klan Uchiha kepadanya.

Hisao masih mengerjap-ngerjap ketika Madara melayangkan tinju telak di rahangnya. Ia hampir mendaratkan tinju kedua kalau saja Shikana tidak mengunci persendiannya dengan kagemane.

“Tahan diri Anda, Uchiha-san!”

“Uchiha-san, jangan!”

Tim empat orang yang membawa Hisao ke ruangan itu buru-buru menyeretnya mundur. Shikana baru melepas jurusnya setelah memastikan sendi-sendi Madara lemas. Sharingan-nya sudah menyala-nyala ketika ia menyambar kerah pria itu.

“Di mana penawar racunnya, sialan?!” Ia belum pernah bersua dari dekat dengannya sebelum malam ini, dan menurutnya Hisao tampak sudah kehilangan kewarasan.

Pria itu malah terkekeh menghina sampai kepalanya menjeblak ke belakang. Gigi-giginya yang kehitaman dihiasi merah. Matanya liar menjelajahi seluruh isi ruangan. “Penawar untuk pembunuh anakku? Mimpi!”

Madara mengguncangnya. “Racunmu kena orang lain, bangsat sialan!”

“Lho, belum mati?” ia balas bertanya. Ketika tidak ada jawaban muncul dari Madara, Hisao menyeringai. “Hebat!”

“Kau—!”

“Siapa, siapa yang kena?”

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hisao melihat ke balik bahu Madara, lalu terdengar suara Keita.

“Adik Hokage-sama.”

“Tobirama? Lumayan, lumaya—”

Madara meninjunya lagi. “Lumayan apanya, dasar tolol!”

Tawanya sirna mendadak. Ditatapnya Madara lurus-lurus. “Benar mau penawar racunnya?”

“Cepat katakan!”

“Ada syaratnya.”

Madara melepaskan cengkeramannya. Di saat seperti ini, berani-beraninya….

“Hisao-san, Anda telah melakukan kejahatan berat,” Shikana memperingatkan. “Hukumannya sudah pasti. Anda tidak bisa membuat tawaran.”

“Ya, ya, semakin lama kita ngomong di sini, nasib Senju-san akan semakin baik!”

Kedua tinju Madara mengepal selagi ia mundur. Berada sedekat itu dengannya membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menghajarnya.

Shikana mendecih. “Bicaralah.”

“Penawarnya akan kuberi,” Hisao menanti sampai semua orang terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, “jika Uchiha Izuna mati.”

“Jangan macam-macam!”

Kondisinya sudah berbeda. Jika tawaran ini dilontarkan di lain hari, dengan senang hati Madara akan memilih menyelamatkan leher adiknya. Namun, sekarang Tobirama adiknya juga….

Dan daripada melihat Hashirama begitu terpuruk, Madara lebih memilih meluluhlantakkan separuh kekaisaran.

Keita bertanya kepada kelompok yang menangkap kerabatnya itu tadi, “Apa kalian sudah menggeledahnya?”

“Sudah. Kami tidak menemukan apa-apa,” jawab mereka.

Tawa Hisao lepas. “Penawarnya memang nggak ada!” Ia terbahak-bahak menyaksikan ekspresi keterkejutan membekukan wajah Madara. “Cepat atau lambat, ya— mati saja!”

Madara sudah siap mencekiknya andai Shikana tidak tanggap menahannya. “Inoha,” panggilnya. “Tolong—”

Yamanaka Inoha beranjak dari sudutnya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Dipegangnya kepala Hisao. Udara berderu ketika kesadarannya merasuk ke tubuh lelaki itu. Tatapannya berubah kosong selama sesaat.

“Bagaimana…?”

“Dia jujur.” Inoha menggeleng sedih. “Racikan racunnya menggunakan penyakit dari luar Hinokuni … mustahil menemukan obatnya di waktu sesempit ini.”

“Sepertinya sudah cukup interogasinya,” Keita angkat bicara. “Saya sendiri yang akan mengeksekusi beliau, kapan pun Hokage memerintahkan—”

Pintu shoji bergeser sedikit. Seorang gadis Shimura mengintip dari celah. “Permisi, Uchiha-sama. Senju Ango ingin menemui Anda.”

“Nanti.”

“Maaf, katanya penting.”

Madara membiarkan Keita mengambil alih pengamanan Hisao, lalu keluar ruangan. Seorang pemuda Senju dengan pelipis berbekas luka sudah menanti. Ia orang yang ditemuinya di kediaman Senju tadi sore. Mulutnya langsung menumpahkan informasi yang menyulut murkanya.

“Uchiha-sama, orang-orang Uzumaki ada di kediaman Anda.”

* * *

 

Kewaspadaan tak wajar merebak di rumahnya sendiri. Orang-orang keluar di selasar, semua menatap ke ruangan milik sang kepala klan. Di antara kepala-kepala berambut sehitam malam, berdiri tiga orang berambut merah manyala.

Adrenalin memacu jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Ujung jemarinya dingin. Begitu sampai, Madara langsung tahu ia tidak kembali tepat waktu.

Orang-orang di dalam mengabur bagai menjadi bayangan, suara mereka memudar menjadi tak lebih keras daripada bisikan. Yang tetap jelas hanyalah Hashirama seorang.

Namun, sang dewi tampak begitu kecil di hadapannya. Lemah. Letih.

“Ashina-san … Ashina-san bilang, ia tahu cara mengeluarkan racunnya,” ujarnya lirih, bersimpuh di tengah ruangan tanpa menatap mata Madara. Pakaian hitam klan Uchiha masih membalut tubuhnya. “Tapi, ada syaratnya….”

Bibit-bibit katon di tubuh lelaki itu membeku. Merah berkelebatan di tepi penglihatannya. Suara Ashina samar-samar menggema dari arah tempat Tobirama terbaring.

“Maaf, Sayang, aku minta maaf….”

“Tidak apa-apa, Hashi. Aku mengerti.” Hanya itu yang bisa Madara katakan.

Keduanya bersedia melakukan apa saja demi adik-adik mereka.

Sharingan-nya aktif sendiri begitu menjumpai sosok jangkung bersandar pada ambang. Mata kelabunya berkilau bangga. Di jarinya terselip secarik kertas.

Pesan itu pasti tertinggal di paviliunnya di kastel. Pesan itu pasti mereka baca.

“Pertunangan kami tidak jadi dibatalkan,” ungkapnya penuh kemenangan.

Sharingan Madara mendelik kepadanya.

“Santai sekali,” komentarnya. Ada kemarahan di balik suaranya yang lembut. Rupanya ia gagal membuatnya marah.

“Meladenimu cuma buang-buang waktu.”

“Huh. Terserah Anda saja.” Uzumaki Nobuo membungkuk kepada Madara, setengah anggun setengah mengejek, lalu berlalu ke kamar. Suaranya sayup terdengar menenangkan Hashirama.

Izuna sudah bangun, terduduk di kasurnya. Genggamannya begitu erat pada selimut hingga kainnya kusut. Cakranya tak beraturan. Gigi-giginya menggertak. Entah apa yang ia dengar tadi sebelum kedatangannya.

Lelaki itu mundur, setenang mungkin berjalan ke arah kuil klan. Setelah letupan emosinya ketika menginterogasi Hisao tadi, ketenangan batinnya terasa sedikit ganjil. Berbagai spekulasi menari-nari di pikirannya; semua bermuara pada satu kemungkinan, dan pikiran ini ia genggam erat-erat. Senyuman tipis terulas di wajahnya.

Hashirama sudah menuntaskan bagiannya.

Madara hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk bertindak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the last, then an epilogue
> 
> school starts october so pls don't be surprised if next chapter comes 2019 i hope not i swear i'll try doing it in my spare time amidst event judging and otp celebration-- oh guys do check hashimada-bigbang on tumblr :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's kinda late because school but i'm back with this hope u like
> 
> warning for implicit sexual scene

Usianya enam belas tahun.

Hashirama tengkurap di balik langit-langit, di antara debu dan kegelapan. Gadis itu berusaha sebisa mungkin diam, menarik napas sepelan dan sehalus mungkin agar embusan dari hidungnya tidak membuat batangan ilalang penyusun atap berkeresak. Sedikit lagi saja ia mengangkat kepala, rambutnya akan menyentuh bagian dalam atap ilalang. Jika keberadaannya terungkap, bubar sudah. Ruangan di bawah atap yang dulu cukup luas bagi tubuhnya sekarang begitu sempit.

Sedari kecil ia terbiasa naik ke atas sini, berpura-pura sedang mencuri dengar informasi dari para bangsawan. Tidak ada yang diberitahunya soal ini, kecuali dengan Touka yang menganggap kegiatannya ini menghibur.

Dari sebuah celah di antara panel langit-langit, matanya memerhatikan sebuah ruangan temaram di bawahnya. Selama bertahun-tahun ruangan ini digunakan untuk melatih gadis-gadis kecil menjadi kunoichi, melatih mereka untuk mendengarkan beberapa percakapan sekaligus sambil menari, melatih mereka untuk bermanis-manis pada orang asing tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan, dan membuat lelaki sehebat apa pun bertekuk lutut tak berdaya.

Kadang-kadang, Hashirama juga mendapatkan informasi seputar kampung. Siapa yang mengencani siapa, kunoichi mana yang pulang tugas berbadan dua, atau tentang gemerlap kota-kota yang diceritakan kunoichi senior. Bukan sekali-dua kali terlintas rasa penasaran, ingin melihat sendiri seperti apa kehidupan di luar kampungnya. Namun, rasa itu tak pernah tinggal berlama-lama. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak akan mengizinkannya meninggalkan perkampungan kecuali untuk berperang.

Cukuplah ia menghibur diri dengan mengintipi kelas kunoichi, walaupun sebenarnya tak lagi perlu. Untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan perang, Hashirama kini bebas bertanya pada siapa saja. Ia juga disibukkan dengan latihan mokuton-nya dengan Butsuma dan Tobirama.

Tidak seperti keempat elemen dasar, kayu memiliki ratusan karakteristik; semua yang bisa saja membalikkan arah angin di tengah perang. Ada kayu yang begitu kukuh. Ada yang lembek dan dapat dibengkokkan. Ada yang tahan api. Ada yang selalu tumbuh berantakan. Ada yang wangi. Setiap jenis memiliki keunggulan dan kekurangan tersendiri. Penting untuk menghafal semuanya agar bisa digunakan dalam berbagai situasi.

Kali ini pun, Hashirama mencoba menumbuhkan miniatur pohon tak berdaun di kayu langit-langit selagi ia mendengarkan kegiatan di bawahnya. Hari ini ada sukarelawan lelaki, berperan sebagai pemilik informasi. Para calon kunoichi diminta mempraktikkan strategi terbaik mereka untuk membuatnya membuka rahasia.

“Bosan, Bibi,” seorang gadis berbicara. “Kenapa kita nggak latihan membunuh saja?”

“Itu nanti,” tegur Bibi Mayuko yang mengajari mereka. “Ini penting agar kalian bisa mendekati musuh. Nggak ada yang curiga sama perempuan cantik, apalagi mengajak tidur bareng.”

Terdengar gumaman setuju dari para calon kunoichi.

“Tapi Sayaka-neechan bilang … katanya perempuan Senju punya reputasi.”

“Reputasi apa?” tanya Mayuko tajam.

Gadis yang bertanya membuat suara-suara ragu. “Katanya … katanya tukang goda orang.” Terdengar suara-suara mengiyakan.

“Terus kenapa?” sambar si pengajar. “Kalian bertugas menghibur. Bukan salah kalian jika ada informasi tumpah ruah di hadapan. Menghibur pun bukan satu-satunya hal yang harus bisa dilakukan kunoichi. Kalian harus jago menjalankan seratus macam peran sendirian.”

“Se, sendirian…?”

“Harus sendirian. Nggak ada yang bisa menolong kalian.”

“Kalau jatuh cinta?”

“Duh, ya dahulukan tugas!” tukas Mayuko. “Jika karena kalian memilih cinta klan kita kehilangan banyak nyawa, kalian akan dicap pengkhianat.”

“Klan Uchiha nggak begini,” ujar gadis lain takut-takut.

Raut wajah seorang anak laki-laki berambut gelap berantakan melintas di benak si pencuri dengar.

“Klan Uchiha jagonya cuma berantem,” kali ini yang menjawab si sukarelawan laki-laki. “Sharingan mereka juga berharga, jadi tidak boleh sampai lepas keluar dari klan. Kita ini beda. Kita bebas mau bawa darah baru dari mana saja, bukan masalah.”

“Ya asal bukan Uchiha.”

“Betul, Junko.” Tawa merebak.

“Kamu penasaran, nggak, Amari?” tanya Junko. “Kenapa Uchiha nggak boleh?”

Beberapa jengkal di hadapannya, miniatur pohon Hashirama mulai menumbuhkan dahan dan ranting. Pertumbuhannya mendadak berhenti seiring pecahnya konsentrasi gadis itu.

Amari menukas, “‘Kan mereka musuh kita, ih.”

“Mereka musuh kita karena selalu disewa musuh Daimyo Matsudaira, ‘kan?” sanggah Junko, enggan kalah.

“Dasar cewek.” Sukarelawan lelaki itu berdecak. “Kita sudah lama bermusuhan dengan mereka sebelum para daimyo mulai menyewa kita.”

“Kenapa kita belum menang juga lawan mereka?”

“Dulu, dulu sekali, kita nyaris menang,” kata Bibi Mayuko. “Kuncinya ada di pengguna mokuton legendaris itu.”

“Ah, karena itu ya, semua orang jadi hati-hati sekali dengan Hashirama-san.”

“Hashirama- _sama_.”

Pemilik nama itu nyaris saja menarik napas tajam yang akan mengungkapkan keberadaannya.

“Tidak boleh sakit, tidak boleh luka,” tutur Junko, berpura-pura menyanyikan setiap suku katanya. “Sampai mokuton-nya jadi sempurna….”

Anak lain menimpali, turut bernyanyi, “Main dengan kita pun nggak boleh terlalu sering. Nanti makin ingin jadi kunoichi, bikin pusing!”

“Kalian bisa main bareng setelah Hashirama-sama menumpas habis Uchiha.”

Saat itu Bibi Mayuko memutuskan mengakhiri obrolan mereka. “Sudah, sudah. Ayo lanjut lagi.”

Pelajaran pun kembali berlangsung. Hashirama sudah tidak memerhatikan lagi, tetapi ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Semuanya jadi masuk akal.

Hashirama hanya sering berinteraksi dengan anak-anak perempuan sebayanya di kelas seni merangkai bunga. Di luar itu, ia merasa mereka menghindarinya. Awalnya ia berpikir hal itu karena statusnya sebagai anak kepala klan, tapi rupanya itu juga karena mokuton-nya. Namun, kelas seni itu hanya diikutinya sebelum mokuton-nya bangkit….

Sebelum insiden di sungai pada hari nahas itu.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup, kemudian celoteh gadis-gadis itu kembali berkumandang. Sepertinya tinggal dua orang yang tersisa.

“Gimana kabar Sayaka-neechan?” Amari bertanya. “Keponakanmu sudah besar sekarang.”

“Paling sebentar lagi pulang,” kata Junko. “Toto-san tadi sudah melamarnya. Haah … jadi ingin cepat-cepat juga.” Ia merebahkan diri di atas tatami, membuat Hashirama mundur sedikit dari celah. Jika ia maju sedikit saja, wajah mereka akan saling tatap.

“Cepat-cepat apa?”

“Jadi istri orang. Karena jadi kunoichi melelahkan.” Kedua lengan Junko digerak-gerakkan di permukaan tatami. “Enak, ya, jadi Hashirama.”

“Eh, eh, tahu nggak….” Amari mendekati temannya. “Hashirama sudah ditunangkan, lho.”

“Masa!”

Jantung Hashirama mencelos.

“Menurutmu aneh, tidak … dia ‘kan hanya setahun lebih tua dari Sayaka-neechan. Tapi belum diperkenalkan ke laki-laki sama sekali. Semua gadis seumurnya sudah punya anak.”

“Siapa, sih, tunangannya?”

“Aku menguping pembicaraan Dewan dua hari lalu. Katanya, sih, lelaki Uzumaki.”

“Wow, betapa beruntungnya! Tinggal duduk manis, nanti bisa hidup enak tanpa kerja keras.”

“Ya dia punya mokuton, sih!”

“Eh, tapi kenapa calonnya nggak disuruh ke sini cepat-cepat? Hashirama sudah cukup tua.”

“Butsuma-sama bilang agar mokuton-nya matang dulu. Ah! Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya, katanya nanti dia kabur lagi….”

Hashirama meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dengan benak berkecamuk. Klan Uzumaki adalah kerabat kaya raya mereka yang tinggal di pulau rahasia. Jauh, jauh sekali. Jika ia menikah dengan lelaki Uzumaki, bisa-bisa dirinya yang harus meninggalkan kampung.

Wajah bocah lelaki berambut hitam di benaknya masih berenang-renang. Ekspresi terkejutnya ketika melihat mokuton Hashirama meledak dan lepas di sungai. Matanya yang semerah darah….

Mata iblis.

Bohong jika Hashirama sudah bisa sungguh menganggapnya sebagai musuh. Begitu ia jarang diawasi lagi oleh kerabatnya, ia selalu kembali ke tepi sungai, berharap sahabatnya itu ada di sana, melempar-lempar batu seperti biasa. Namun, tentu saja Madara tidak ada.

Apakah sungguh mustahil menjalin persahabatan dengan musuh? Atau setidaknya, sekadar gencatan senjata…?

“Kayumu masih belum tahan api.”

Hashirama tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri. Ayahnya berdiri di hadapan, membakar batangan kayu buatannya di tungku rumah. Batangan kayu itu lebih cepat menghitam dibandingkan kayu-kayu lainnya yang diambil dari hutan.

Ia menatap ayahnya, yang tampak drastis menua sejak insiden di sungai. Kerutan di wajahnya semakin banyak. “Besok aku akan coba lagi,” janjinya. “Besok pasti bisa.”

“Harus bisa.”

Mereka makan malam hanya berdua, karena Tobirama ditugaskan mengintai ke sebuah desa di sebelah barat yang dicurigai sebagai persinggahan bandit. Menunya malam itu ular pohon panggang dan rebusan ubi.

Selama makan, ia tidak tahan untuk memikirkan apakah ayahnya tahu soal pertunangan itu. Ia kepala klan juga— ia pasti tahu….

“Ayahanda,” panggilnya tiba-tiba. “Tugas kunoichi itu apa saja?”

“Mengumpulkan informasi dan mengintai,” jawab Butsuma kaku, tak melirik dari mangkuk ubinya. “Mengapa bertanya?”

“Tadi aku dengar Junko dan Amari mengobrol selepas latihan,” Hashirama berbohong. Kata-katanya meluncur begitu luwes sampai membuat dirinya sedikit terkejut.

Butsuma meliriknya sedikit, tetapi segera kembali memperhatikan makanannya. “Membunuh, hanya kalau perlu.”

“Katanya klan Uchiha nggak punya kunoichi.”

“Anak perempuan Uchiha dikirim berperang. Jumlah mereka makin sedikit karena banyak perempuan yang gugur. Dalam hal jumlah, kita jauh lebih unggul karena anak perempuan aman.”

Hashirama meletakkan sumpitnya. Tatapannya jatuh ke sebuah siluet gelap jauh di belakang ayahnya. Siluet itu merupakan sebuah pilar kayu besar, tetapi bukan salah satu tiang penyangga rumah. Ujung atasnya bahkan tidak mencapai langit-langit. Patah; begitu parah hingga serat-seratnya mencuat.

“Pilar itu dibuat dari mokuton.”

Tanpa pemberitahuan ayahnya, Hashirama tidak akan tahu. Ia tidak pernah menaruh curiga selama tinggal di situ. Ia melaluinya setiap hari, bermain petak umpet di sekitarnya, dan kadangkala tertidur bersandar padanya. Ia tahu pilar itu dibawa dari rumah lama mereka.

Namun, tak ada bedanya dengan batang-batang pohon yang dibawa dari hutan.

Butsuma menyuruhnya tidur di samping pilar malam itu, yang disyukuri Hashirama karena pikirannya terus berenang-renang tak beraturan. Kasur dan selimutnya telah dihamparkan. Berada di dekat pilar mungkin akan membantunya menyortir semua itu. Tungkunya tak dipadamkan, menghangatkan tubuhnya selama ia tidak lupa membalikkan badan.

Pilar itu sudah tidak menyangga apa-apa lagi. Mengapa terus dibawa? Apakah sebagai kenangan akan pengguna mokuton yang membuatnya? Sejarah klan mereka tidak jelas waktu dan nama-namanya…

Sembari berpikir, jemarinya membentuk segel ular dan menumbuhkan dahan dari pilar itu. Setiap dahan mewakili karakteristik kayu berbeda. Ada yang sekeras bebatuan, ada yang lentur. Ada yang berwarna gelap, ada yang seputih bulu kelinci. Denyutannya kentara, berbeda dengan pilar yang dingin. Lebih banyak lagi ia tumbuhkan hingga pemandangan langit-langit rumah tertutupi mokuton dalam seratus jenis.

Seratus wujud. Namun, tetap mokuton.

Jika kunoichi harus bisa memainkan seratus macam peran, maka bagaimana dengan dirinya? Peran apa yang diinginkan ayahnya untuk Hashirama jalani?

Peran apa yang ia ingin jalani?

Yang diketahuinya, ia hanya ingin menghentikan pertikaian. Tak peduli apa awal mulanya, tak peduli mereka akan kehilangan pemasukan. Di luar sana ada orang-orang yang hidup tanpa perlu memenggal leher orang lain. Mengumpulkan abu sisa bakaran, atau membersihkan kotoran manusia di permandian umum. Terdengar hina dan sama-sama bau, tetapi baginya lebih baik bersimbah kotoran daripada darah segar.

Mengapa ia yang dianugerahi mokuton? Mengapa bukan Tobirama saja? Adiknya itu lebih siap mengemban tugas, lebih ahli dalam ninjutsu. Ayah mereka jelas mempersiapkannya sebagai calon pemimpin. Di medan perang, seorang pemimpin harus bisa mengambil keputusan penting dalam waktu sempit.

Hashirama tidak yakin ia akan bisa. Apalagi … jika ia harus melukai bocah yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Tunggu. Mereka seumuran. Madara pasti bukan seorang bocah lagi.

Akankah ia berubah pikiran?

Hashirama tidak mengenal satu Uchiha pun selain Madara. Jika ia bisa membujuknya untuk sama-sama menghentikan permusuhan dan berdamai, mereka pasti bisa— ia sudah mendapatkan mokuton, kekkei genkai legendaris klan Senju. Tinggal ia perkuat saja.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan Uchiha. Hanya untuk melindungi klannya saja.

Kedua pipinya menghangat ketika sebuah ide lain terlintas usai meninjau percakapan kedua calon kunoichi tadi siang. Bagaimana jika Hashirama menawarkan diri menikah dengan Madara? Bisakah klan mereka berhenti berseteru?

Lama ia berbaring nyalang menatap kreasinya yang saling silang di atas kepala. Anak-anaknya pasti berambut hitam dan bermata merah. Kemungkinan juga tanpa mokuton.

Dahan-dahan buatannya lenyap dalam kepulan asap. Ujung patah pilar itu kembali terlihat. Ia tidak menahan struktur rumah, maupun menyangga atap. Mengapa dipertahankan?

Haruskah ia menjaga darah mokuton-nya awet? Tidak seperti ninjutsu elemen dasar lainnya, mokuton jauh lebih berguna untuk melindungi dan menaungi daripada menyerang dan membunuh. Siapa pun yang ia pilih menjadi suaminya nanti, mokuton itu mungkin akan tetap muncul beberapa generasi kemudian.

Ada perasaan tak nyaman menemani pikiran tentang semua Senju yang mulai menggantungkan harapan pada mokuton-nya. Hashirama tak mungkin selamanya bisa menjaga kerabatnya. Lagipula, sebelum kekkei genkai ini muncul pada dirinya, klan Senju bisa cukup makmur….

Bukankah menunaikan tugas tanpa cela adalah tujuan hidup seorang shinobi?

Kelopak matanya memberat. Semakin berat.

Suara kecil di dasar hatinya berbisik, mungkin saja suatu hari nanti mokuton akan menunjukkan diri pada seorang anak berambut hitam dan bermata semerah iblis….

* * *

 

“Hokage-sama, tolong beristirahatlah.”

Hashirama bergeming, kedua telapak tangannya masih berpendar kehijauan beberapa senti di atas kulit perut Tobirama. Kedua lengannya sudah mati rasa. Kebas. Ia telah mempertahankan posisi itu begitu lama, nyaris tak menarik napas kecuali samar-samar. Kini, pendaran hijaunya semakin redup. Hashirama menggertakkan gigi, memaksakan lebih banyak cakra keluar.

Ada kerusakan dalam tubuhnya yang hanya bisa diperlambat oleh ninjutsu penyembuhan. Hashirama adalah penyembuh terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha. Namun, kerusakan ini terlalu bebal untuk diatasi. Semua jaringan yang berhasil dipulihkan, kembali rusak setelah beberapa saat. Air matanya tak sanggup lagi keluar, dan yang mengalir di pipinya sudah lama kering.

Tak ada luka luar parah di sekujur tubuh adiknya, kecuali lecet dan sedikit luka bakar. Pakaiannya sendiri dikotori jelaga, darah, dan tanah. Entah bagaimana caranya semalam ia melawan Yonbi….

Pikirannya terus terpusat pada fakta bahwa mereka hanya punya waktu dua hari untuk mencegah racunnya membuat kerusakan permanen, bahwa tim penyembuh terbaik desa harus bekerja tanpa henti di sisi adiknya, dan bahwa tak satu pun orang tahu racun apa yang sudah masuk ke tubuhnya.

“Kamu harus mandi.”

Anjuran itu berhasil menembus penghalang yang Hashirama buat agar ia bisa tetap fokus. Namun, ia masih bebal.

“Mereka sedang membuat penawarnya.” Sepasang tangan memegangi kedua bahunya. “Jangan sampai kamu sakit juga.”

Tubuhnya begitu lemas, bahkan untuk berterima kasih pun bibirnya enggan bergerak. Hashirama terkulai di gendongan Madara hingga mereka tiba di kamar mandi. Air hangat di dalam bak mandi membuainya, melemaskan semua ototnya yang tegang sejak meninggalkan paviliun semalam.

Kepalanya bersandar di ujung bak. Rasanya sulit dipercaya begitu banyak yang terjadi dalam semalam. Desa yang mereka bangun diserang bijuu lagi, dan seseorang ingin membunuh Tobirama. Mungkin … inikah yang namanya karma?

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar ketika bibir mereka berpisah. “Tapi … desa … bagaimana dengan desa?” Hashirama menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang menopang tubuh di tepian bak.

“Kamu fokus saja dengan Tobirama,” Madara menenangkannya. “Biar aku yang mengurus pemulihan desa. Orang-orang yang terluka bisa tinggal di rumah-rumah Uchiha sampai mereka cukup sehat untuk pulang.”

Gelombang perasaan penuh haru menyapu seluruh dirinya. Tatapan Hashirama melembut. “Anata, terima kasih.”

Madara meninggalkan rumah mandi duluan. Sehelai kimono hitam sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Ketika mengikatkan sabuk, Hashirama menyadari ukurannya sungguh pas, tidak sempit di dada maupun panggulnya yang di atas rata-rata.

Saat tiba di ruang yang menjadi tempat perawatan Tobirama, ia baru melihat separuh ruangannya sudah disekat untuk Izuna. Seorang penyembuh lelaki bertangan satu menyuapkan bubur untuk perempuan itu. Separuh tubuhnya tertutup perban. Ia melirik ke sebelah. Enam penyembuh masih bekerja keras di sekeliling Tobirama. Mereka baru saja mengganti pakaiannya lagi dengan kimono hitam serupa.

Hashirama memperhatikan perempuan itu. “Izuna,” panggilnya sembari berlutut. “Kamu….”

Walaupun separuh wajahnya tertutup kain, Izuna langsung mengenalinya. Bibirnya pecah-pecah, dan suaranya serak ketika berbicara. Nadanya tetap ceria. “Hai, Kak.”

“Hokage-sama, maaf, tapi Izuna-san harus kembali beristirahat,” kata si penyembuh sopan. “Nanti saja mengobrolnya.”

“Ah— maaf….”

Izuna mendengkus protes, tetapi tidak menolak kembali diselimuti. Hashirama kembali ke sebelah ruangannya, menghabiskan makanan dan tehnya yang sudah lama dingin kemudian kembali bekerja. Mualnya datang dan pergi, tetapi ia bertekad tidak akan berhenti sampai tenaganya habis.

“Apa … ada kemajuan?”

Para penyembuh yang ditanyanya saling bertukar lirikan. Kyoko menggigit bibirnya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

“Hokage-sama, ini bukan racun biasa,” ungkapnya nyaris berbisik.

Anggota timnya yang sedang bertugas menggunakan byakugan segera menegur memperingatkan, “Kyoko!”

“Kaji-san, dia keluarganya, dia berhak tahu.”

Detak jantung Hashirama terasa tak nyaman. Dingin. “Beri tahu aku.”

“Racun ini bertindak seolah … seolah ia punya pikiran sendiri.” Kyoko menyusuri bagian tubuh Tobirama di bawah pendaran ninjutsu penyembuh. “Kami menghalanginya merusak organ-organ vital, tapi ia selalu menemukan tempat baru untuk dirusak. Dilihat dari jumlahnya, kami jadi ragu….”

“Ragu apa?” sambar Hashirama tak sabaran.

“Ragu jika ini benar racun biasa,” Kaji menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Caranya bertindak tidak seperti racun.”

“Apa nggak ada … cara permanen….” Lidahnya mendadak kembali kelu. Hashirama jatuh terduduk. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang.

“Selain mencari penawarnya, um … dikeluarkan manual saja.”

“Manual—!” Kyoko terperanjat. “Maksudmu, membuka kulit dan jaringannya sampai menemukan racun itu?”

Kaji mengangguk.

“Tunggu apa lagi? Lakukan!”

“Letaknya begitu dalam, Hokage-sama, kami tidak tahu cara mengisolasinya dari jaringan lain. Risikonya cukup tinggi!”

Hashirama berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi hanya isakan tajam yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ini pasti bohong. Ini pasti mimpi. Ia berhasil menghentikan peperangan antarklan, tetapi Tobirama … satu-satunya adiknya yang tersisa….

Seharusnya Konoha aman. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang mati sia-sia seperti ini.

Para penyembuh kini berdiskusi sembari berbisik, bertanya-tanya apakah klan lain memiliki metode penyembuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Namun nihil. Jika tidak berhati-hati, jaringan dan organ lain bisa terkena.

Apa benar-benar tidak ada cara lain?

Para penyembuh bergantian merawatnya sementara Hashirama bagai kehabisan tenaga— hanya bisa duduk di sebelah kepalanya, berharap adiknya akan membuka mata kapan saja.

Firasat tak nyaman menyerangnya. Hashirama menempelkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di nadi Tobirama. Detak jantungnya begitu lemah. Ia hanya sanggup dan sempat memanggil nama penyembuhnya, sebelum napasnya sendiri berubah pendek-pendek. Sesak.

Ia mendengar Kyoko memerintah tim penyembuhnya dengan nada-nada mendesak. Lebih banyak tangan berkumpul memendarkan cahaya kehijauan. Penyembuh lain berusaha memompa jantungnya. Seseorang berusaha menyeretnya menjauh dari Tobirama.

“Aku— biarkan aku di sini!” Hashirama bersikeras, menepis pegangan di bahunya. Ia berhenti memberontak ketika mengenali suara lembut yang membalasnya. Suara yang seharusnya tidak ada di Konoha.

“Hashirama, tenanglah.”

Tatapannya beradu dengan sepasang iris kelabu milik Uzumaki Mito. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian serba putih; kini dinodai oleh cipratan lumpur. Wajahnya penuh kecemasan.

“Aku … kamu….” Hashirama kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa Mito ada di Konoha?

Para penyembuh masih terus bekerja walau mereka sesekali mencuri pandang pada para pendatang di ruangan. Orang kedua memasuki ruangan itu tanpa diminta, memandang berkeliling, lalu berdecak merendahkan.

“Mengapa Tobirama harus dirawat di sini? Kediaman Senju tidak jauh,” celanya. “Hashirama-chan, kau seharusnya tidak di sini juga.” Rambutnya yang kelabu kemerahan diikat dengan cincin logam. Sebelum Hashirama bisa menyapa atau memberikan penjelasan, Uzumaki Ashina beralih pada tim penyembuh. “Jelaskan.” Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah Tobirama.

Kyoko menjawabnya, “Racun—”

“Penawarnya?”

Kyoko menggeleng.

Alis lebat Ashina menukik tajam selama ia mencerna situasi, kemudian ia berbalik pada Hashirama dan berlutut di hadapannya. “Aku bisa mengeluarkan racunnya dengan fuuinjutsu.”

Mata perempuan itu seketika melebar. “Ashina-san, tolong—”

Telunjuk lelaki tua itu teracung. “Ada syaratnya.”

Saat itu, pendatang ketiga muncul. Ia tidak masuk, tetapi hanya bersandar di pintu.

Hashirama tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu bahwa itu Uzumaki Nobuo.

“Pertunanganmu dengan Nobuo tetap berlanjut.”

“Ashina-san! Tobirama, adikku—!”

Jenggot lebatnya bergerak-gerak seiring melebarnya senyuman kepala klan Uzumaki itu. Ekspresinya puas.

Suara keras di belakang mereka mengalihkan perhatian. Partisi kayu yang membagi ruangan sudah terdorong ke tepian. Izuna, masih berbaring di kasurnya dengan satu lengan ke samping, menarik napas pendek-pendek. Cakranya pekat memenuhi udara.

“Tobirama sekarat,” desisnya. “Teganya kalian!”

“Izuna….”

Nobuo membungkuk sedikit, melihat kekacauan di dalam. “Kau orang luar,” dengkusnya. “Jangan ikut campur.”

“Kau—!”

“Izuna, sudahlah…!” Penyembuh di sampingnya bergerak cepat mendirikan partisi kembali, menggumamkan maaf pada tetamu dan sang Hokage. Sesaat terdengar omelan Izuna, disusul suara si penyembuh yang pelan menenangkan. Lalu sirna.

“Bagaimana, Hashirama-chan?” Benang-benang bordiran mantel kelabu Ashina gemerlapan ditimpa cahaya lilin ketika ia berdiri tegak. Walaupun ia lebih pendek, kali ini ia menjulang di hadapan Hashirama. Tubuhnya menghalangi perempuan itu dari cahaya dan adiknya yang terbaring koma.

Ia menggertakkan gigi.

Konoha dibangun sebagai pelindung adik-adik mereka yang tersisa. Agar mereka tidak mati sia-sia.

Sekujur tubuh Hashirama gemetar. Lelah, letih, dan mual bercampur menjadi satu dengan amarah. Namun, ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya terasa begitu berat.

“Aku tidak akan membatalkan pertunanganku. Ashina-san, tolong sembuhkan Tobirama.”

* * *

 

“Kamu mendengarku, tidak?”

Hashirama mengerjapkan mata, menatap Mito yang membentangkan sebuah gulungan besar dengan simbol-simbol aneh tertulis di permukaan kertasnya. Wajah gadis itu cemberut, separuh tersembunyi di balik kertas. Hiasan rambutnya yang dipenuhi simbol bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

“Iya, iya, aku dengar.” Ia tersenyum mencoba menghibur.

Mito menurunkan gulungannya. Bahunya lemas. “Coba ulang aku tadi bilang apa.”

“Er….” Hashirama melirik ke sisi. Yang terakhir didengarnya hanyalah tentang syuriken dan bola-bola duri sebesar kepala manusia. Entah apa itu ada hubungannya dengan fuuinjutsu.

“Ahh, sudahlah.” Kertas itu kembali digulungnya. “Aku menyempatkan bawa semua catatan teoriku buat masalah bijuu Konoha. Berikan saja pada … pada siapa pun yang paham, deh.” Ia mengumpulkan empat gulungan lainnya yang lebih kecil, memeluk semuanya di dada. “Sampai nanti.”

“Mito—” Hashirama berusaha mencegah, tetapi sepupunya sudah pergi dari kamar. Lama ia menatap ambang hingga suara langkah kakinya memudar di lorong. Helaan napas panjang keluar dari sela bibirnya. Jempolnya mengelus lembut punggung tangan pucat di genggamannya.

Hashirama belum melihat Madara selama dua hari sejak mereka memindahkan Tobirama dari kediaman Uchiha.

Uzumaki Ashina berhasil mengisolasi semua racun di tubuh adiknya dalam sebuah operasi panjang yang dibantu oleh para penyembuh. Semalaman ia bekerja tanpa berhenti sejenak pun. Selama itu, Hashirama hanya bisa termenung. Pemandangan para penyembuh yang mondar-mandir bekerja tertangkap matanya, tetapi gerakan mereka terasa begitu jauh. Tak terjangkau.

Kondisinya membaik cukup cepat, cakranya pun kembali mengalir normal. Ketika sudah cukup stabil, pagi itu mereka memindahkannya ke kediaman klan Senju— Hashirama bahkan tidak ditanyai pendapatnya soal itu. Penyembuh klan mengawasinya setiap saat, dan seorang penyembuh Hyuuga datang sesekali untuk menggunakan byakugan-nya. Tidak banyak yang diizinkan menjenguk, sehingga jarang ada sepupu-sepupu muda mereka terlihat. Paman dan bibi sisa anggota dewan klan datang sekali saja, lalu berbincang dengan Ashina di luar. Sesekali, nama kakak-beradik itu disebut-sebut.

“Adikmu jauh lebih sehat di sini,” kata Ashina ketika ia kembali dan menggeser jendela-jendela kayu di kamar yang digunakan Tobirama. “Lihat, jauh lebih lega daripada kamar sempit di sana.” Pemandangan di luar menunjukkan pohon-pohon maple yang sudah berganti merah daun-daunnya. Ranting-rantingnya melambai lembut ditiup angin. Sesekali guguran daun mendarat masuk ke kamar.

Hashirama memilih mendiamkannya, dan memperhatikan Tobirama. Napasnya sudah lebih teratur. Tangannya masih agak dingin, karena itu ia menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menghangatkannya. Di bawah siraman sinar matahari pagi, wajahnya pun tidak lagi pucat. Lebih sehat. Cahaya yang membanjirinya memperjelas bentuk-bentuk dalam motif samar kimono hitam yang dikenakannya.

“Tidak beristirahat?”

Hashirama menggeleng. “Mau di sini saja.”

Ashina mendudukkan diri di seberangnya. “Masih ingat apa yang kubilang di surat waktu itu?”

Ia meliriknya dengan dahi berkerut.

“Balasan dari suratmu yang menceritakan proyek pendirian desa ini.” Lelaki tua itu telah menanggalkan mantelnya. Di bawahnya ia mengenakan tunik kelabu polos. “Sudah kubilang idemu berbahaya. Mengundang musuh tinggal bersama kalian! Cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini pasti terjadi,” tambahnya sambil melempar senyuman simpatik ke arah Tobirama.

“Pendapat Ashina-san tidak berubah.” Bukan pertanyaan— ia tahu persis apa yang tersirat dari kata-katanya.

Ashina menggeleng.

“Tapi ini bukan klan Uchiha yang melakukannya.”

“Sama saja. Untung sekali aku datang tepat waktu.”

Tidak terpikirkan olehnya bagaimana dan mengapa ketiga Uzumaki itu bisa berada di Konoha begitu cepat. Lokasi mereka cukup tersembunyi; sudah sering menyesatkan pembawa pesan dan kurir.

“Bagaimana Anda bertiga menemukan Konoha?” Dagunya ia angkat, tetapi tatapannya melampaui lawan bicaranya. Langsung ke dedaunan merah di luar kamar.

“Pengawalmu,” jawabnya singkat. “Kau tidak muncul di pesta berikutnya. Kaisar curiga. Kamarmu kosong, tetapi bawaanmu masih ada. Kaupergi terburu-buru.”

Rasanya lama sekali ia mencerna penjelasan itu. Otaknya terasa sulit menyambungkan semua hal yang baru saja disebutkan dengan tindakan-tindakannya dalam dua hari terakhir. Ketika Hashirama menemukan konklusinya, sebuah pertanyaan pun terlontar. “Apa Anda di sini atas perintah Kaisar?” Suaranya bagai kehilangan nyawa. Datar, tanpa emosi kentara.

Ashina hanya tersenyum simpul. “Yang Mulia butuh shinobi yang bisa dipercayainya untuk … ah, mengenal Konoha lebih jauh.” Melihat ekspresi perempuan itu, ia menambahkan, “Kaisar punya alasan untuk mencurigai kalian.”

Ia mengisi penuh paru-parunya dengan udara sebelum merespons, “Bisa dipahami. Setelah Konoha kembali pulih, saya akan menghadap Kaisar.”

Ashina melempar tatapan santai ke Tobirama, lalu berkata, “Ada satu hal yang mengganjalku. Bagaimana bisa kau yang menjadi Hokage? Bukannya aku tidak setuju,” ia mendengkus, seolah menahan geli, “sungguh bagus kekuatan sentralnya tetap ada di tangan Senju. Tetapi kau memulai Konoha dengan klan Uchiha. Setelah bertemu di kastel tempo hari, aku tidak akan curiga jika dia tidak menyetujui pengangkatanmu.”

Mau tak mau Hashirama teringat apa yang terjadi setelah hasil pemilihan Hokage diumumkan. Saat itu Madara segera meninggalkan ruangan usai memberinya selamat. Ia bisa menduga apa sebabnya— yakni hal yang mereka rencanakan di malam penandatanganan perjanjian damai. Namun, itu bisa jadi bukan satu-satunya.

“Kudengar dari Mito para kepala klan memilihmu.”

“...Itu benar,” Hashirama mengiyakan lirih. Matahari mulai bergeser dari puncak langit.

Tawa halus terlepas dari mulutnya. “Bagaimana bisa?”

Dalam hati Hashirama berharap tidak berada di sini, tidak terjebak dalam pertanyaan yang terus menyudutkannya. Bagai menjawab doa bisunya, Senju Azami muncul di pintu, menawarkan makan siang kepada mereka. Ashina langsung menerimanya, sementara Hashirama menolak. Ia bersyukur tak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, kelegaan itu berlangsung terlalu cepat.

Azami masih berlama-lama di pintu setelah pria yang lebih tua berlalu. “Aku tidak bermaksud intrusif, Hashirama,” katanya lembut. “Tapi kau belum makan apa-apa.”

“Makan di sini saja…?”

“Keluarlah sebentar,” ajak pamannya. “Sebentar saja.”

Ada sesuatu di nada suaranya yang membuat Hashirama tak tega menolak. Mungkin karena ia mirip Senju Butsuma, kalau ayahnya itu masih hidup dan sudah total beruban. Perasaan bersalah yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya menyeruak ke permukaan benak.

Perlahan-lahan ia bangun mengikuti pamannya. Kaki kayunya bergema di lorong dalam bunyi ketukan teratur. Hashirama terus meliriknya, menyaksikan replika sempurna kaki itu menyembul dari balik mantel sang paman di setiap langkahnya. Ia yang membuatnya dua tahun lalu, sebelum klan Senju meninggalkan kediaman lama mereka yang telah hancur.

Wangi madu dan jeruk _yuzu_ mendadak memenuhi udara. Sebuah meja rendah panjang di tengah ruangan sudah dipenuhi makanan, mengundang rasa laparnya keluar dari balik gunungan stres.

Bantal duduk yang disediakan untuknya terletak di antara Mito dan Nobuo. Hashirama melempar senyuman sopan pada kedua sepupunya itu sembari bersimpuh. Senju Mayuko menuangkan teh dari teko untuk semua orang, wanginya kental dengan madu dan _yuzu._

Matanya mengamati semua orang. Hanya Hashirama seorang yang berpakaian gelap di meja itu.

“Bagaimana Tobirama?” Senju Joji duduk di ujung meja, tampak lebih sehat dari biasanya. Ia sudah mulai makan duluan.

“Masih belum sadar, Pamanda.”

“Omong-omong,” Nobuo menarik atensinya dan meletakkan telur gulung ke mangkuk nasi Hashirama. “Aku tidak melihat adikmu yang itu … siapa namanya, Sawamura? Yang takut kodok itu, lho. Dia ikut pindah, ‘kan?”

“Sudah tewas,” sambarnya dingin. Sumpitnya beradu keras membelah telur itu. Dalam bayangannya, jalinan kuning cerah itu adalah gelembung semi transparan kecil-kecil….

Hashirama fokus pada makanannya, mengabaikan semua obrolan yang berlangsung. Sepertinya yang lain menganggapnya kelaparan, sehingga ia tidak dilibatkan dalam percakapan. Mito berkali-kali gelisah di bantalnya, mengeluhkan kakinya yang bengkak kelelahan sejak meninggalkan kastel. Nobuo berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol lagi dan menawarinya penganan. Hashirama tidak mengindahkan keduanya.

Ashina berujar, suaranya mengalahkan semua obrolan lain, “Kurasa yang terbaik adalah menikahkan kalian esok hari.”

Kepalanya tersentak. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum hangat. Sebuah tangan merambat di pinggangnya.

Perutnya mual.

“B, besok…?” ulangnya tak percaya. Ia berhasil mempertahankan ekspresi netralnya, walau benaknya sudah kacau balau, tak sabar ingin mengakhiri semua sandiwara ini. Pegangannya di gelas teh mengerat, berusaha mengisap semua kehangatan cairannya. “Mengapa cepat-cepat? Tobirama bahkan—!”

“Kamu sudah terlalu tua,” jawab Joji tak acuh. “Seharusnya kau sudah dinikahkan sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi ayahmu menolak, lalu kau terpilih jadi ketua klan. Mana kita sedang sibuk-sibuknya berperang.”

“Anakmu akan sakit-sakitan jika kau melahirkan terlalu tua,” Mayuko menimpali. “Nanti semua pekerjaan kita sia-sia.”

Hashirama menatap Mito, mencoba meminta penjelasan, tetapi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk irisan daging dalam sausnya. Bibirnya manyun.

“Jangan cemas,” terdengar bisikan Nobuo— suaranya terlalu dekat. “Aku akan menjagamu baik-baik. Kau akan aman di ibukota—”

“Apa?!” Kepalanya menoleh begitu cepat hingga lehernya sakit. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, membuat Hashirama segera beringsut menjauh.

“Terlalu sering perang tidak baik untuk anakmu. Kaubisa tinggal di istana, menyambungkan Konoha langsung dengan Kaisar. Sama-sama untung, ‘kan?”

Azami menatap Joji penuh kekesalan, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mayuko menyambung lagi, “Itu yang diinginkan ayahmu, Hashirama. Kau lebih aman bersama Nobuo.”

Mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba berkata begini? Tidak ada orang lain yang sibuk mengurus hal ini kecuali para anggota dewan klan. Kerabatnya yang lain, yang lebih muda, tak satu pun pernah mengungkit-ungkit hubungannya dengan Madara.

_Tapi itu karena mereka tidak tahu, dan mereka masih mematuhiku sebagai kepala klan…._

Bagaimana dengan klan Uchiha sendiri?

Seolah memahami kebingungannya, Azami angkat bicara, “Sejak mokuton terakhir lenyap, kami mencoba membangkitkan kekkei genkai ini kembali dan membuatnya permanen. Semua keturunan pemakai mokuton dimonitor ketat agar tidak … tidak sengaja membuang garis darahnya.”

“Maksudnya, menikahi orang dengan asal usul darah yang tidak jelas,” kata Ashina, “dan membuang semua kerja keras kami selama ratusan tahun.”

“Setelah ibu dan adik-adikmu tewas, tinggal kamu seorang yang masih membawa darah mokuton.”

Semua orang masih meneruskan makan dengan santai. Kenyataan ini jauh lebih sulit dicerna. Lidah Hashirama pahit. Untunglah begitu; jika tidak, ia mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan rencananya….

Namun, apakah semuanya sepadan? Mengubur semua kerja keras mereka, menghilangkan kekkei genkai yang begitu berharga, melepas ninjutsu terkuat yang pernah ada?

“Aku....” Hashirama menelan ludah. “Aku mau beristirahat.” Ia menyambar gelas tehnya dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan meja. Kakinya tergesa membawanya kembali ke kamar Tobirama, tetapi akhirnya berhenti di selasar depan pintunya. Bibirnya gemetar ketika menyesap tehnya. Perutnya bergolak, diperparah dengan percakapan barusan.

Mereka sudah tidak memerangi satu sama lain lagi; mokuton-nya sudah tidak begitu dibutuhkan….

Tidak. Mereka masih berperang dengan sebuah kekaisaran nun jauh di utara. Sudah tiga kali terjadi serangan bijuu dalam dua tahun terakhir. Mokuton-nya masih sangat dibutuhkan. Kegunaannya di luar perang pun luar biasa berguna.

Namun, klan Senju sudah cukup kuat bahkan sebelum Hashirama membangkitkan mokuton….

“Hashirama.” Nobuo muncul di kelokan. “Kamu—”

“Diam di situ,” perintahnya.

Ia tidak mematuhinya, nekat melangkah maju sampai Hashirama membelalak kepadanya.

“Aku cuma cemas,” ujarnya dengan raut wajah tak ramah. “Apa kamu sakit?” Ketika tiada jawaban datang kecuali tatapan datar dari perempuan itu, Nobuo melanjutkan, “Kakek sudah memikirkan,  kita menikah di sini cukup dengan upacara kecil, dan pestanya—”

“Aku dengar percakapanmu dengan … dengan seorang perempuan di kastel,” potong Hashirama. “Di taman. Kalian berantem.”

Mulut Nobuo membuka tanpa suara, dan ekspresinya menggelap. “Kamu percaya cewek gila sepertinya? Kamu tidak kenal dia.”

“Aku juga tidak mengenalmu,” sambarnya cepat. “Bukankah tak baik meminta seseorang menikah dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya?” Hashirama bahkan tidak lagi berusaha tersenyum. Cakranya bergelung seperti seekor monster di perutnya, menanti kontrolnya lepas untuk _meledak._

“Kamu ini milikku. Ayolah, semua orang juga begitu.” Nobuo menghela napas. Ia bersandar ke dinding, sikap tubuhnya santai. “Kamu akan punya kesempatan mengenalku setelah kita menikah nanti. Kau akan tahu aku ini lebih baik dari … iblis yang kaubawa ke kastel itu.”

Hashirama memicingkan mata.

“Tidak butuh waktu lama di dusun ini untuk tahu semua tentangmu, Nona Senju,” tambahnya sembari tersenyum puas. “Hubungan kita akan jelas seketika. Semua orang akan diberi tahu. Dan anak-anak kita pasti mewarisi mokuton-mu. Klan kita akan jadi yang terkuat di Hinokuni. Tidak akan ada yang berani melawan kita.”

Tangannya yang menempel di permukaan dinding membuat retakan halus tanpa menggerakkan satu otot pun. Perlahan-lahan, senyumannya kembali. “Kaubisa menawariku belasan gunung penuh emas, Nobuo,” ujarnya, “tetapi aku tidak akan rela menikahimu.”

“Dan melupakan gunungan utang budimu kepada klan Uzumaki?”

“Aku tidak akan lupa.” Hashirama membungkuk singkat, lalu mundur memasuki kamar. Cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu. Gelas tehnya ia tinggal di meja rendah, kemudian ia keluar melompati jendela sepelan mungkin.

Ia terhuyung menuju pohon terdekat, lantas memuntahkan isi perutnya di kaki pohon itu. Tenggorokannya terasa asam dan terbakar. Ketika mengangkat kepalanya, ia nyaris terlonjak. Ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak berada di antara dedaunan merah pohon maple.

Tobirama bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Kimononya longgar diikatkan, jelas memperlihatkan ikatan perban di dadanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak karena cahaya yang benderang. “Kakak masih mual-mual…?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Hashirama merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat. Apa pun yang akan dikatakannya tertelan oleh isakan tajam. Air matanya meleleh ke pakaian adiknya. “Kamu— kamu nggak mati….” Akhirnya ia mampu berbisik, walau gagu dibelit tangis. “Kamu hidup…!”

“Aku sudah sadar dari tadi,” katanya serak. Ia tampak lebih canggung ketika melepaskannya. “Aku … aku dengar semuanya,” akunya lirih, “samar-samar, tapi….”

Kedua lengan Hashirama melemas, jatuh dari bahu adiknya. “Eh?”

Ia mendorong poninya ke belakang. Urat di punggung tangannya terlihat jelas. “Percakapan Kakak beberapa saat lalu, di luar kamar.” Ekspresinya sejenak bagai kesakitan, pelipisnya ia pijat. Ia mengamatinya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. “Itu pemberian Madara, ‘kan?” tanyanya, merujuk ke kimono yang sekarang Hashirama pakai. “Aku sudah lihat arsip desa— arsip pasangan antarklan.”

Selama sesaat setelah pernyataan itu dilontarkan, Hashirama hanya terpaku di tempat. Ingatannya ia gali hingga hari ketika ia menerima hasil sensus penduduk pertama Konoha, dan pada lembaran yang ia isi sendiri. “...Kamu sudah tahu,” gumamnya.

Tobirama hanya tersenyum getir.

“Tapi mengapa kamu di luar?” Hashirama segera membelokkan pembicaraan sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan topik itu, “ayo kembalilah….”

Adiknya mengangkat bahu, mengamati bangunan rumah utama. “Tadinya kukira aku … masih melawan bijuu. Lalu kudengar suara Kakak dari balik tembok.” Ia menatapnya, suaranya dipenuhi urgensi tak terbantahkan. “Izuna— gimana Izuna?”

“Dia—”

Suara langkah dan obrolan keras bergema dari dalam rumah utama, sesekali diselingi tawa. Entah mengapa, bulu kuduk Hashirama berdiri.

Dahi Tobirama berkerut. “Siapa yang bersama Paman Azami dan Joji di dalam…?”

“Bibi Mayuko, dan….” Lidahnya kembali terasa pahit ketika melanjutkan, “Uzumaki Ashina. Juga Mito dan Nobuo.”

Keduanya terdiam, mendengarkan langkah-langkah yang pelan tetapi pasti menuju kamar Tobirama. Ia berbalik begitu cepat, matanya berkilat-kilat. “Kakak ikut aku.”

Hashirama mengiyakan tanpa suara, merasakan tangan adiknya menyambar pergelangan, lalu ruang menyempit dan melebar dalam sekejap mata—

Ia menemukan diri mereka di batas hutan Senju, tempat jalinan maple bertemu kumpulan pinus dan aras. Adiknya jatuh terduduk, terengah-engah sambil mencengkeram bekas luka bedahnya. Hashirama segera berlutut di sisinya, tetapi Tobirama langsung menggenggam tangannya untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya terhuyung.

“Harus … pergi.”

“Kamu mau ke mana—?”

“Lihat Izuna.” Tobirama menggertakkan gigi, mengerahkan tenaga dengan susah payah hanya untuk menegakkan diri.

“Dia nggak apa-apa. Jangan gelisah—”

“Aku harus lihat!” desisnya keras kepala. “Aku nggak tahu … apa yang terjadi selama….” Ada urgensi tak terbantahkan melintas di ekspresi adiknya dalam sekejap. Rahangnya menegang seolah menahan sakit.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Hashirama memapahnya sampai ia bisa berjalan sendiri. “Penyembuh bilang kau diracun,” celetuknya tiba-tiba, tetapi pengungkapan itu diabaikannya.

“Izuna bagaimana? Apa dia—?”

“Luka-luka, tapi hidup….” Hashirama mendapati wajahnya lega luar biasa. “Itu, Tobirama … Ashina-san yang menyembuhkanmu.”

“Ashina-sama?!” Tobirama berpaling mendadak. “Bagaimana…?”

Ia menceritakan tentang pertemuan mereka di kastel, dan bagaimana ketiga Uzumaki tiba dua hari lalu di Konoha. “Mereka menyusul kami. Dia—” Hashirama menarik napas tajam dan melepaskan lengan adiknya dari bahu. “Aku mengusulkan pembatalan pertunanganku dengan Nobuo di kastel. Tapi ia ingin melanjutkannya sebagai syarat menyembuhkanmu.”

“Kakak nggak—?”

“Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu, tahu. Kamu— kamu tahu aku nggak mengerti soal racun.” Tawa lemah keluar dari mulut Hashirama sendiri, yang lama-lama semakin keras begitu ia mencerna situasi. Tanpa disadari, seluruh cerita yang didengarnya di meja makan tumpah ruah dari mulutnya.

Bahunya terasa begitu berat, dan matanya sembap.

“Proyek ratusan tahun demi mengawetkan mokuton….” Tobirama berdecak. “Sialan— dewan bahkan tidak pernah memberitahuku.”

Ia menyeka bersih wajahnya, dan melanjutkan berjalan. Enggan rasanya membicarakan hal itu lagi. Tobirama menyusulnya buru-buru, melompati sebatang pohon mati. Sesekali ia mencengkeram perban bekas bedahnya sambil meringis menahan sakit, tetapi ia menolak untuk berhenti barang sejenak. Mereka mengambil jalan memutar melalui hutan-hutan desa untuk mencapai kediaman Uchiha. Hashirama enggan bersua dengan para penduduk saat ini— bagaimana jika mereka membicarakannya seperti waktu itu? Untunglah adiknya juga sepemikiran, tak sekali pun ia meninggalkan batas pepohonan.

Mereka berhenti di balik batang aras, bergeming selama rombongan penduduk melintas tak jauh dari tepian hutan. “Apa yang Kakak rencanakan?” tanya Tobirama tiba-tiba.

Bayangan dedaunan jatuh di wajah mereka berdua. Hashirama bungkam. Ia sungguh tidak ingin berdebat dengannya, apalagi Tobirama baru saja sadar dari komanya.

“Apa yang akan Kakak lakukan,” desaknya, “begitu Ashina-sama tahu Kakak tidak bisa menikah dengan cucunya besok?”

“Aku nggak mau melibatkanmu.” Kepalanya digelengkan cepat-cepat.

“Nama Kakak sudah ada di catatan sipil!” teriaknya tegang hingga urat-urat lehernya bertonjolan. “Kita akan merusak hubungan puluhan generasi jika mereka sudah tahu Kakak tidak lajang.”

“...Sudahlah.”

Kernyitan muncul di dahinya. “Baik. Kalau Kakak tidak mau buka mulut, kutanya Madara saja.”

“Jangan—”

“Tolong beri tahu aku, Kak,” pintanya, “kenapa Kakak terobsesi dengannya? Kakak sudah tidak harus dekat dengannya untuk menghentikan perang. Sudah ada perjanjian antarklan. Sepupu-sepupu kita yang lebih muda sudah akrab dengan klan Uchiha—” Tobirama mencengkeram lukanya lagi sampai ia membungkuk menahan sakit.

Hashirama membuka mulut, tetapi ia tidak berniat membalasnya. Pertanyaan itu justru terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia maju, meletakkan tangannya yang berpendar kehijauan di atas luka bekas pembedahannya.

“Yuk, pulang.”

Tobirama menggeleng.

Hashirama memelankan suaranya hingga nyaris serendah bisikan. “Mengapa kamu begitu ingin pergi ke tempat Izuna? Kamu belum sembuh.”

Adiknya bergeming, tatapannya terarah ke tanah.

Ia memegang lengannya dengan lembut, mengajaknya pulang lagi tanpa suara.

“Aku— aku harus, Kak.”

“Kenapa? Kamu nggak percaya waktu kubilang dia baik-baik saja?”

“Kakak bilang dia luka.” Sepasang mata merah tua itu melirik ke sisi, menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hashirama.

“Kamu mencemaskannya.”

“‘Kan … kami bertarung bersama-sama.” Tobirama melipir meninggalkannya.

“Benar hanya itu?” Hashirama menyusulnya, tidak menunggu hingga pertanyaannya dijawab. “Kamu juga yang mengajarinya pengindraan. Kamu membantunya mengaktifkan susano’o kembali. Tanpa kemampuan itu, mungkin dia nggak akan selamat.”

“Kakak sendiri—” Kedua kepalan Tobirama terkepal erat. “Mengapa terus menemuinya? Dari dulu hingga sekarang, selalu … selalu Madara saja yang Kakak pikirkan. Dia bahkan bukan keluarga kita! Kakak seperti bukan shinobi saja setiap kali—!”

Hashirama refleks meletakkan tangannya di atas rahim. “Dia ayah anakku, kalau kamu belum lupa,” katanya tenang.

“Ya, itu juga— mengapa Kakak mau sama dia?!”

“Kamu sendiri, mengapa nggak suka dia?”

“Demi Rikudou Sennin, Kak, jawab pertanyaanku.”

_Mengapa?_

Hashirama sendiri kebingungan mendapati perasaan yang bergulung-gulung seperti gelombang suiton di dadanya. Yang ia tahu, perasaan itu berkaitan dengan sahabatnya. Namun, perasaan itu belum ada ketika mereka mengikat sumpah di hutan usai menandatangani perjanjian….

“Dia temanku, Tobirama.” Ia mendudukkan diri di sebuah tunggul pohon.

“Sahabat nggak….” Adiknya membuat gerakan isyarat ke arah perut Hashirama. Jelas apa yang dimaksudkannya.

“...Bisakah kita membicarakan ini nanti saja?”

Tobirama bergeming sesaat, lalu berbalik pergi.

Hutan yang mereka lintasi bergabung dengan hutan yang menyembunyikan jalan setapak ke kediaman Uchiha. Tobirama memimpin kali ini, memutar menghindari gerbang masuk utama. Masih banyak orang yang mondar-mandir di sekitar gerbang, memapah yang luka kembali ke rumah masing-masing di seluruh penjuru desa.

Kakak-beradik itu bersandar di belakang sebuah gudang, memastikan tidak ada orang lewat sebelum menghampiri rumah utama. Jantung Hashirama semakin kencang berdebar. Madara pasti tidak ada di sini; ia sibuk di tempat lain….

Namun, ketika mereka tiba di ruang tujuan, pintu shoji sudah digeser terbuka menampakkan Uchiha Madara yang mengenakan kimono rumah. Hanya sekilas ia melirik Hashirama, sebelum mendesis pada sang adik, “Apa maumu?”

Suara feminin terdengar dari dalam. “Tobirama?”

Yang dipanggil langsung maju, tetapi Madara merentangkan lengan kirinya di ambang untuk menghalanginya masuk. “Shimura Hisao akan dieksekusi sore ini,” ungkapnya dingin, “atas percobaan pembunuhan padamu. Hokage-sama harus hadir,” ia menambahkan sambil melihat pada Hashirama.

“Aku akan hadir,” jawabnya singkat.

Lengannya diturunkan. Tobirama masuk tanpa merespons sedikit pun pada pengungkapan itu.

“Kau,” ujar Madara sambil menutup pintu, “ikut aku.” Suaranya tak bersahabat.

“Ke mana—”

Gaung tamparan berkumandang dari dalam kamar, menghentikan langkah keduanya. Hashirama berniat masuk, tetapi Madara memegangi lengannya. Tatapannya penuh arti. Namun, lebih lembut.

“Jangan bohong,” Izuna berkata dari dalam, suaranya stabil walau penuh emosi, “kamu tahu kakakmu mencintainya. Kamu bisa melihat mereka setiap mereka bersama. Cakra mereka saja—” Kata-katanya terputus.

Hashirama mencari tangan Madara. Ia menggenggamnya lembut.

“Izuna, maaf.”

Ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang membuat dada perempuan itu mendadak sesak. Rasa sakit. Sakit yang lama ia pendam. Amarah yang tadi Tobirama tunjukkan di hutan seolah lenyap tak bersisa.

Pertanyaan berikutnya disampaikan dengan lebih tenang. “Apa kebahagiaan Hashi-nee tidak penting buatmu?”

Yang terdengar dari Tobirama bukan sebuah jawaban, melainkan retorika. “Pikirkan jika kamu yang menghadapi dilema ini. Kau sendiri shinobi, kautahu—”

“Kalau begitu untuk apa kau di sini?” tanya Izuna tajam. “Jawabannya sama dengan itu, ‘kan?”

“Kurasa sudah cukup,” Madara menarik perhatiannya. “Ayo, Hashi.”

Kunciran rambut pria itu mengibas saat ia menuntunnya melalui selasar belakang rumah utama yang sepi. Karena langsung berbatasan dengan hutan, tidak ada orang lain yang terlihat di sana. Ketika mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan terbuka, ia menyadari tempat itu familier baginya. Hashirama pernah menginap di sini berminggu-minggu lalu.

Tepatnya, sepuluh minggu lalu. Ia belum lupa apa yang mereka lakukan di antara guyuran badai dan tiupan angin kiriman seekor bijuu.

Sebelum Madara sempat berkata-kata, Hashirama menceplos, “Mereka ingin aku menikah besok.”

Tidak ada perubahan pada ekspresi sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat. Tatapan mata kiri Madara menyusuri tubuhnya, turun hingga ke bawah pinggangnya. “Kimononya pas?”

“Ah—?” Ia mengerjap bingung, tak paham mengapa pembicaraan mereka berbelok jauh. “...Pas.”

“Ada satu lagi buatmu, tapi untuk saat ini masih terlalu longgar.” Madara mengatakannya begitu santai, seolah mengomentari cuaca.

“Soal Uzumaki—?”

“Negosiasi jelas sudah mustahil,” ujarnya sambil menggeser pintu hingga separuh menutup. “Apa rencanamu?”

Napas Hashirama terasa berat di dada. “Duel,” jawabnya.

Senyuman puas terulas di wajah Madara. “Kalau begitu, jangan berlama-lama di sini, Hokage-sama. Pulanglah.” Pintu kamarnya menutup perlahan-lahan.

“Jangan jauh-jauh,” pinta Hashirama sebelum ia berbalik untuk menjemput adiknya.

* * *

 

Usianya dua puluh tiga tahun.

Punggungnya melengkung. Rahangnya terbuka lebar, menjerit tanpa suara. Matanya berair, rapat terpejam. Napasnya keluar dalam desahan pendek-pendek. Kuku-kukunya menusuk rumput dan tanah. Tubuh Hashirama gemetar, masih memulihkan diri dari gelombang ledakan sendiri.

Sungguh, ia awalnya ragu untuk menyusul Madara ketika sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya di tepian hutan. Ia takut Madara akan menolaknya mendekat, takut akan melukai hatinya lebih jauh lagi. Namun—

Hashirama lebih takut kehilangannya. Memindahkan seluruh klannya ke permukiman ini dan menandatangani perjanjian damai saja tidak cukup untuk mengenyahkan perasaan itu.

Seiring melambatnya napas Hashirama, ia menyadari tubuhnya banjir keringat. Ia memalingkan wajah, canggung. Hanya beberapa saat lalu ialah yang berlutut di tanah, memuaskan lelaki yang baru saja melamarnya. Rasa klimaksnya di lidah masih tersisa. Apa ia melakukannya dengan benar? Ia tak pernah mempraktikkannya— hanya menonton para calon kunoichi dari tempatnya biasa bersembunyi. Sesuai pelajaran, ia memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan semua suara yang Madara buat. Sulit untuk memungkiri bahwa tindakan itu menyalakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya sendiri…

Mungkin ia menyadarinya. Mungkin itu sebabnya Madara kemudian menyuruhnya berbaring beralaskan kimononya sendiri. _Giliranmu,_ katanya, lalu memintanya memandu hingga selesai.

“M, Madara—?”

Wajah lelaki itu muncul dari antara kedua pahanya. Ia menggesekkan pipi pada bagian dalam pahanya, mendaratkan ciuman hangat. Dinginnya udara mulai merambati kulitnya yang terbuka. Hashirama bangun perlahan-lahan. Pangkal pahanya lengket.

“Awal yang ganjil untuk sebuah pernikahan,” Madara berkomentar.

Hashirama tidak membalas, hanya tertawa malu-malu seraya memakaikan kimononya kembali. “Maaf bajumu kotor.”

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. “Biarkan saja.”

Lama mereka terdiam, bersandar ke sebatang aras raksasa yang sama. Lalu, Madara memecahkan kesunyian.

“Menikahlah denganku, Hashi.”

Perempuan itu menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, menatap pada kegelapan tempat wajah Madara berada. Selama ini Hashirama terlalu berfokus pada klan dan perdamaian yang diincarnya. Tak sedikit pun terbayang suatu hari ia akan menikah dan berkeluarga. Padahal, sepupu-sepupu perempuannya yang sebaya sudah memiliki anak ketika ia masih melatih mokuton-nya.

Atau mungkin ia tak pernah membayangkan karena tahu ia sudah ditunangkan. Masa depannya dalam hal itu sudah terkunci. Namun, kini ia menghadapi sebuah pilihan. Pilihan yang ia sambar tanpa ragu.

“A, aku mau….” Suara Hashirama memelan dan hilang. Terbayang wajah Tobirama dan apa yang akan dikatakannya jika ia berada di situasi ini. Namun, kemungkinan penolakannya dikalahkan oleh debaran jantungnya sendiri. “Tapi, bagaimana dengan klan Uzumaki?”

“Batalkan saja,” jawab Madara tanpa basa-basi.

“Nggak bisa begitu, tetua klanku pasti menolak.” Hashirama menunduk sejenak. “Aku ketua klan, tapi aku tidak bisa memerintahkan pembatalannya begitu saja.” Ia bisa melihat wajah Madara tampak kebingungan, disinari cahaya bintang yang masuk melewati kanopi dedaunan. Maka mengalirlah semua yang ia ketahui tentang pertunangannya; bagaimana hal ini dirahasiakan darinya, bagaimana ia menguping kelas kunoichi, bagaimana ia menutup rapat-rapat yang ia ketahui dari keluarganya— kecuali dari Touka yang kini sudah jauh dari pinggiran Hinokuni, dan bagaimana klan Uzumaki sudah begitu banyak membantu mereka sejak dulu. “Tidak enak jika aku menolak mendadak, apalagi seharusnya aku tidak tahu,” Hashirama mengakhiri penjelasannya. “Segala kesibukan perpindahan ini juga….”

“Merepotkan.” Madara mendengkus kesal. “Apa Tobirama tidak tahu?”

Ia menggeleng. “Dia pasti memberitahuku jika tahu. Aku nggak ingin merepotkannya juga.” Tobirama sudah cukup disibukkan dengan urusan dewan klan dan para daimyo, belum lagi riset-risetnya….

“Kamu percaya itu?”

“Tentu. Dia adikku.” Jemarinya mengepal dan melemas di kain bajunya. “Aku memercayainya dengan nyawaku sendiri.”

“Jadi aku perlu persetujuan seluruh Senju dan Uzumaki untuk menikahimu?”

“...Kasarnya begitulah.” Bahunya menurun. Semangatnya meredup. Ia baru dilamar, tetapi kegagalan sudah membayangi masa depan mereka….

“Kita kawin lari saja,” usulnya blak-blakan.

Hashirama membelalak. “Lari ke mana?!”

“Bukan begitu—” Madara terbahak. “Kita bisa menikah diam-diam sesuai adat Uchiha. Saat tunanganmu muncul, katakan saja kau sudah jadi istriku.”

“Tapi, pesta dan lainnya … orang lain pasti tahu….”

“Uchiha tidak perlu pesta,” katanya tegas. “Cukup sumpah setia.”

Hashirama menggenggam tonjolan akar kuat-kuat untuk meredam kekagetannya. “Serius?! Jadi gimana—?”

Terdengar suara gesekan kain, lalu sehelai kimono disampirkan di bahu Hashirama. Ia menggamit tepiannya dengan bingung. Ada tanah di ujung jarinya.

“Dalam tradisi kami,” ujar Madara, suaranya melembut, “perempuan dari luar klan harus menerima kimono Uchiha sebagai tanda dia menjadi bagian klan kami.”

“...Kimonomu?”

“Ini simbol saja, nanti kubuatkan satu untukmu. Bagian selanjutnya, sumpah.” Madara berdeham, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. Kata-katanya keluar lambat-lambat. Jelas dan tegas. “Dengan ini, aku berjanji akan melindungimu hingga akhir napasku, atau hingga kau memutuskan untuk menanggalkannya.” Ia berhenti sejenak, menengadah ke kanopi hutan. Napasnya berembus lewat mulut. “Dewa dan Leluhur Agung telah mendengar dan menyaksikan.”

Perempuan itu bungkam seribu bahasa, meresapi setiap suku katanya yang terus terngiang. Isakannya menggantikan kata, dan Hashirama buru-buru menutupi muka.

“...Hashi?”

“Nggak a— apa-apa….” Ia menenangkannya, memasang senyumannya yang biasa. “A, aku … aku harus jawab bagaimana?”

Madara mengangkat bahu. “Anggukan saja cukup. Kecuali kaumau mengucap sumpahmu.”

Hashirama menelan ludah. Ia telah menyaksikan beberapa pesta pernikahan di klannya, bahkan beberapa kali memberi restu pada pasangan baru. Tidak ada sumpah yang sama persis. Namun, mempelai perempuan selalu membuatnya sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Sementara Hashirama harus berimprovisasi saat itu juga.

“Tunggu, Madara. Jika kita menikah sekarang, lalu bagaimana … apa aku harus pindah ke rumahmu? Bagaimana caranya kita menjelaskan pada klan Uzumaki?”

Sejenak sunyi sebelum ia merespons, “Benar juga. Kupikir lebih baik kita tetap sembunyi-sembunyi dulu. Ada banyak hal yang harus diurus di rumah baru kita.”

“Ru … rumah baru….” Pipi Hashirama seketika menghangat. “Ah, iya. Kami masih menyurati Uzumaki.”

“Kau memberitahu klan Uzumaki soal proyek kita…?”

“Ya, tapi … tapi Ashina-san tidak mendukung rencana kita. Uang yang diberikan untuk membangun kembali kediaman kami ingin kupakai untuk desa baru ki— desa baru kita,” ia mengakhirinya cepat-cepat.

_Kita._

Mengulangi kata itu di benaknya cukup membuat semangatnya membubung lagi. Ia tidak akan menyerah semudah ini. Mimpi mereka baru saja dimulai.

Meskipun Hashirama kepala klan, mengusulkan pembatalan pertunangannya berisiko memutus tunjangan finansial yang sangat mereka butuhkan. Apalagi, saat ini kedua klan absen dari menerima misi.

“Menurutmu,” kata Madara tiba-tiba, ujung hidungnya menempel ke sisi kepala Hashirama, “apakah Uzumaki berani menyatakan perang jika mereka tahu?”

“Mereka tidak pernah perang terbuka.” Hashirama menyandarkan kepala di bahunya yang terbuka. “Kemungkinan terburuknya, mereka akan meminta ganti rugi material.”

“Mereka tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja.” Madara menautkan jemari mereka. “Kamu punya mokuton.”

Hanya mokuton yang mereka pedulikan….

“Aku punya ide,” bisik Hashirama. “Aku akan membatalkannya lewat duel kenjutsu. Akan kutantang lelaki Uzumaki itu.”

“Bagaimana jika aku saja?” Madara menawarkan.

Dahinya berkerut. “Kamu ingin membunuhnya?”

Tidak ada jawaban selain tawa tipis dan seringai yang pasti mekar di wajah Madara.

“Jangan.” Hashirama beranjak bangun. “Aku ingin meminimalisasi keributan.”

Ia tidak melepaskan tangannya ketika berdiri. “Sampai perkampungan kita stabil dan mandiri, kita harus tidak menarik perhatian. Tapi kalau boleh jujur,” Madara merengkuhnya, “aku sungguh tidak tahan.”

“Nggak tahan ap—”

Tangannya memegangi belakang kepala perempuan itu. Sesuatu yang kasar mendarat lembut di bibir Hashirama. Helaian rambut lain yang bukan miliknya menempel di sekitar wajah. Ciuman singkat itu meledakkan kontrol cakranya, membuat angin berpusar memberisikkan hutan dalam sekejap.

“Madara—” Ia meraih jemari pria itu, dan membawa kedua tangannya ke hadapan bibir. Semua rencana mereka, semua yang mereka lalui bersama, perasaannya sendiri, dan segala-galanya bercampur bermuara menjadi kata di lidah Hashirama. “Lindungi aku, dan aku akan melindungimu. Sekarang dan selamanya, atau sampai kamu memilih melepaskan diri dari perjanjian ini.” Pegangannya mengerat. “Semoga Rikudou Sennin merestui kita berdua.”

Hashirama mengecup punggung jemarinya. Madara mencium dahinya.

“Su, sudah…? Begitu saja?” Ia tak tahan untuk tidak nyengir. Bibirnya ia gigit, menahan kikikan yang berkumpul di dadanya.

“Belum resmi, masih ada satu lagi….”

“Apa itu?”

Jawaban Madara dibisikkan begitu rendah, “...Seks.”

Wajahnya menghangat, mendadak malu-malu. Padahal, ia masih ingat jelas apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu. “Yang tadi—? Oh….” Hashirama memulai, tetapi lelaki itu menggeleng cepat-cepat. “Kamu mau … di sini....?”

Madara menggeleng lagi. “Harus di rumahku. Lebih baik nanti saja setelah desa agak stabil. Apa kamu keberatan menunggu beberapa bulan?”

“Baiklah....” Hashirama melepaskan kimono di bahunya, dan memakaikannya lagi pada Madara. Diam-diam berarti ia tak bisa terlihat terlalu akrab dengannya di depan umum. Apalagi membicarakan hubungan mereka. “Beri aku kode jika kamu sudah siap nanti.”

Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut lurus di belakang telinganya. “Bagaimana dengan ‘skandal’?”

“Skandal….” Hashirama tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. “Baiklah, Anata. Ini yang akan kita lakukan….”

* * *

 

“Kakak pucat.”

Hashirama mengikatkan jubah Hokage-nya di depan dada. “Aku nggak apa-apa,” komentarnya cepat-cepat. Pandangannya ia alihkan, tak ingin Tobirama menatap wajahnya sedetik lebih lama lagi. Sebelum keluar dari apartemennya, Hashirama baru saja muntah. Seperti biasa, nyari tak ada isi perutnya yang keluar. Kyoko pasti masih disibukkan dengan para korban luka serangan Yonbi— tak sekali pun batang hidungnya tampak di sekitar kantor. Ia tak ingin meminta tolong pada penyembuh lain untuk membuatkan rebusannya.

Tobirama sendiri masih terlihat kuyu. Rambutnya lepek. Sesekali ia mengelus pipi kirinya. Sejak meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha sebelum matahari terbenam tadi, ia masih bungkam soal apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Izuna. Hashirama mencoba memancingnya, tapi Tobirama malah menghindar. Meski penasaran setengah mati, ia tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan saudaranya. Dibiarkannya ia menerangkan tentang aktivitas ANBU-nya sambil berjalan.

“Sejak insiden di rapat itu, aku menugaskan beberapa satuan ANBU untuk memantau Shimura Hisao.” Tobirama merapatkan haori putihnya. “Tidak ada sedikit pun indikasi dia berniat mencelakai Izuna. Membicarakannya saja jarang.”

“Tapi kamu tidak memercayainya begitu saja.”

Adiknya bergumam afirmatif. “Tim ANBU yang mengawasinya tidak pernah jauh. Tapi….” Ia mengusap mukanya, dan menggertakkan gigi. Sesal dan kesal kentara dalam nadanya. “Aku yang lalai. Aku tidak mengindahkan laporan yang mengatakan Hisao sering keluar-masuk hutan sendirian di larut malam. Tidak ada orang lain yang terlacak bersamanya. Ia juga tidak membawa pulang barang lain dari sana.”

“Jadi apa yang dilakukannya?”

Tobirama menatap saudarinya lurus-lurus. “Mengobrol.”

“...Sama siapa?” Dahinya berkerut. Bukankah adiknya baru bilang Hisao pergi sendirian?

“Anaknya, Masao.” Tobirama mengembuskan napas panjang, mengepulkan uap tebal di udara. “Atau begitulah menurut kata-katanya. Aneh karena Shimura Masao sudah tewas beberapa tahun lalu di pertempuran melawan klan Uchiha.”

“Izuna yang…?”

“Benar.”

Konoha yang biasanya masih riuh selepas senja, kini sesenyap makam. Tidak semua pertokoan buka, dan yang menerima pengunjung pun tak banyak diisi orang. Tidak ada tawa nyaring dari rumah minum, dan semua yang mengobrol melakukannya sembari berbisik. Lebih banyak lentera dan obor dimatikan dari malam-malam biasanya. Bau hangus masih memenuhi udara.

Meski mengenakan kimono hitam tebal di bawah jubahnya, lengan Hashirama masih gemetar.

Tak seperti bagian desa lainnya, kediaman Shimura dipenuhi orang. Ia tak bisa membedakan apa semuanya penghuni atau bukan; semuanya berdiri di selasar dengan wajah tersembunyi bayangan kanopi. Namun, sekali Hashirama mengedarkan pandang, mereka semua buru-buru mundur dari penglihatannya. Seorang gadis remaja keluar dari bangunan di sisi, lalu membungkuk kepada kakak-beradik itu.

“Tempatnya di dalam, silakan.”

Mereka memutari sebuah paviliun besar, masuk ke celah sempit di antara bangunan yang mengelilingi lapangan depan. Celah itu membuka ke sebuah taman berbatu kerikil. Pepohonan yang menjulang di sekitar mereka menutupi pemandangan langit. Dua buah obor tinggi dinyalakan mengapit seorang pria paruh baya. Ia berlutut dengan lengan diikat, dan wajahnya tertutup kain. Namun, Hashirama tidak perlu melihat mukanya untuk tahu siapa ia.

Berdiri di bayangan pepohonan, adalah petinggi-petinggi klan di Konoha. Dalam keremangan, sang Hokage bisa mengenali delapan kepala klan lainnya— minus Aburame Mamoru yang kini masih di garis depan perang. Klannya diwakili oleh perempuan berambut keriting kelabu dengan baju terusan senada. Ketika tatapannya jatuh pada Inuzuka Tsubaki, mendadak Hashirama malu. Ia tak sempat pamit kepadanya dan Sarutobi Sasuke.

Selain para pemimpin klan, Izuna sendiri hadir. Lengan kirinya masih dibebat. Ia berdiri menggunakan kruk di samping kakaknya. Lengan Madara terlipat, ekspresi wajahnya di antara bosan dan murka. Penyembuh laki-laki mereka berdiri tak jauh di belakang. Kedua paman Hashirama berdiri di seberang mereka. Senju Joji meliriknya dengan tatapan tak suka. Yang membuatnya bingung, Uzumaki Ashina juga ada di situ. Untuk apa beliau datang dalam masalah internal Konoha?

“Hokage-sama dan Senju-sama sudah tiba.” Usai mengatakan itu, si gadis mundur pergi.

Shimura Keita maju, mengangguk kepada keduanya. “Kapan pun Hokage-sama siap, akan kami mulai,” ujarnya. Napasnya membentuk uap di udara. Rona merah mengelilingi garis matanya.

“Shimura-san, apa Anda yakin...?” Pertanyaan itu tidak disampaikan sebagai basa-basi. Bagaimanapun juga, Hisao adalah anggota klannya. Walau klan Shimura sudah mengakui hukum Konoha, sang Hokage tak ingin melangkahi wewenang kepala klannya.

Keita mengangguk, lalu mundur mendekati terhukum. “Hisao-san sudah memperlihatkan niat buruk pada kerabat Anda sendiri, Hokage-sama. Selama kami menginterogasinya, tidak sedikit pun beliau menunjukkan penyesalan. Beliau memang berniat membunuh Uchiha Izuna. Sebelum ini, beliau sudah mencoba membunuhnya dengan bom kertas aktif di kelas yang Uchiha-san pegang. Tapi gagal.”

Hashirama menjawil adiknya. “Kapan—?”

“Minggu pertama Akademi dibuka,” bisiknya. “Tidak ada yang menyangka….”

Tatapan Keita menyapu hadirin. Kata-katanya ditujukan untuk semua orang. “Peraturan lama klan kami mengatakan, siapa pun yang membunuh sesama anggota klan, atau pihak-pihak dalam aliansi yang berlaku, maka hukumannya adalah kematian.”

Hashirama mengerutkan dahi. Baik Izuna maupun Tobirama tidak tewas akibat racunnya.

“Racun yang dimasukkannya membunuh Ukyo-sama, Wakil Kaisar di Konoha.”

Dilihat dari wajah semua orang, tampaknya para petinggi klan sudah mengetahui fakta ini. Senyap sesaat. Lalu, Uzumaki Ashina memecahkannya. “Wakil Kaisar!” serunya. “Inikah cara Konoha memperlakukan seorang duta?”

Hashirama menegurnya, “Ashina-san.”

Kepala Hisao terangkat sedikit.

Jenggot lelaki itu bergerak-gerak kesal, tetapi ia tidak meluapkan emosinya lagi. Sang Hokage mengangguk pada tuan rumah, memintanya melanjutkan eksekusi. Seorang shinobi Shimura maju dari tepian, membawakan pedang untuk Keita. Ia lalu membukakan bagian bawah kain di wajah Hisao sehingga mulutnya terlihat.

“Hisao-san, ada kata-kata terakhir?”

Si terhukum menjilati bibirnya. “Uzumaki-sama ada di sini?” Tidak ada yang menjawab, tetapi ia bergumam sendiri, “Bagus.”

“Aku tak suka ini,” Tobirama berbisik di sebelah saudarinya. “Langsung saja.”

“Ini tradisi klannya. Kita tak boleh ikut campur.”

“Sebulan lalu .... ya, sebulan lalu kurasa,” Hisao melanjutkan, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, “aku menaruh dokumen dari Akademi di kantor Hokage. Kudengar sesuatu yang menarik.”

Di sebelahnya, cakra Tobirama menegang siap tempur. Hashirama meletakkan tangan di bahunya, mencoba menenangkan. Namun, tindakannya tak digubris.

“Jangan melantur,” si pembawa pedang memperingatkan.

Namun, Hisao hanya terkekeh. “Aku mendengar kedua bersaudara Senju dari ruangan sebelah. Aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar.”

Suhu pelataran itu mendadak turun walaupun dipenuhi orang. Hashirama sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

“Nona Senju ini sudah hamil.”

Hening. Hisao mungkin mengantisipasi keributan akan timbul karena pengungkapannya. Namun, yang terjadi hanyalah pertukaran lirikan tak nyaman dari para petinggi klan. Satu-satunya yang kentara murka hanyalah Uzumaki Ashina dan kedua tetua Senju.

Sang Hokage berdeham, memberi sinyal pada Keita. Sang kepala klan menghunus pedangnya.

Ketika sesuatu terguling di atas rerumputan, yang Hashirama perhatikan hanyalah sepasang iris merah di bawah bayang dedaunan.

_Jangan jauh-jauh._

* * *

 

Napasnya memburu. Larinya terburu-buru.

Keluarganya meninggalkan kediaman Shimura terlebih dahulu. Hashirama menjajari paman-pamannya secepat kaki kayu Azami berjalan. Tobirama tak jauh di belakangnya, mencengkeram perban di dadanya selama perjalanan.

Uzumaki Ashina nyaris berlari masuk kediaman utama klan Senju. Kegaduhan terdengar usai ia menghilang lewat pintu. Kedua pamannya menyusul meninggalkan kakak-beradik itu. Rahang sang kakak kaku, lidahnya kelu.

“...Kak.”

Hashirama menggeleng lemah. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya merinding, dipeluk kewaspadaan yang menolak padam. Meski begitu, ia juga tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia tidak cemas, tidak takut, tidak marah. Namun, rasanya bukan hampa. Bukan kosong.

Pasrah.

Ia merasa penuh, sekaligus lega. Sensasinya serupa setiap kali ia menyerahkan dirinya pada aliran kekuatan semesta. Hanya saja tanpa derasnya aliran cakra alam yang mengaliri seluruh pembuluh-pembuluhnya—

“Kakak mau menantangnya duel?”

Ia mengangguk seraya meletakkan tangan di punggung adiknya. Cakra Tobirama meraih, menakar dirinya. Hashirama tahu ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pasti memenuhi otaknya saat ini. Namun, entah mengapa tak jadi diutarakan.

“Aku saja,” ia mengusulkan, “Kakak tidak boleh….” Wajahnya masih kuyu, tak peduli serapi apa pun penampilannya ia atur untuk menghadiri eksekusi tadi.

“Cuma duel.” Hashirama menenangkannya, yang hanya membuat saudaranya semakin skeptis. “Kamu butuh istirahat.”

“Kakak juga—”

“Tobirama,” ia menampilkan senyumannya yang terlebar, “tidak apa-apa.”

“Kalau Kakak kalah—?”

“Aku nggak akan kalah. Kami sudah merencanakan ini.” Hashirama memeluknya, merasakan cakra Tobirama menyurut kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri. “Maaf,” tambahnya separuh berbisik.

Tobirama menepuk punggungnya sekali. “Cakraku nggak akan kuaktifkan,” ujarnya lirih sebelum melepaskan diri.

Rasa terima kasih di dada Hashirama tak sempat diungkapkan. Uzumaki Nobuo sudah menghambur keluar dari rumah. Wajahnya nyaris semerah rambutnya dalam temaram cahaya obor.

“Kau!” Ia menunjuk wajah Hashirama. Langkah-langkahnya dipercepat. “Katamu kau sudah tidur dengan lelaki lain?!”

Tobirama berdiri di hadapan saudarinya, membuat Nobuo berhenti seketika. Ia bergeming; kerabatnya mendesis murka.

“Bukan aku yang bilang,” Hashirama membalas santai, memunculkan wajahnya dari balik bahu adiknya. “Tapi itu benar.”

“Aku dijanjikan seorang dewi! Seorang perawan!” raung Nobuo, tak peduli malam telah larut dan seluruh penghuni kediaman utama dapat mendengarnya di pelataran. “Kutolak puluhan gadis bangsawan demi kau! Kuhabiskan belasan tahun berlatih pedang! Belajar cara hidup bangsawan! Semua demi kau! Ini yang kudapat?!”

Hashirama harus menahan diri agar ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikit pun. Apa yang diracaukannya ini? Andai situasinya tidak seserius itu, ia pasti sudah meminta Tobirama untuk menjelaskan. Kepalanya terlalu penat untuk mencerna sendiri.

“Nobuo,” Ashina muncul di belakang cucunya. Suaranya tenang walau kentara menahan emosi. “Tahan dirimu!”

“Tahan diri bagaimana?!” Pria itu menampik tangan kakeknya, gusar. “Tunanganku ditiduri lelaki lain— Kakek suruh aku tenang?!”

“Nak.” Ashina beralih pada kepala klan satunya. “Katamu kau kelepasan.”

Tobirama melirik pada saudarinya sesaat sebelum menjawab, “Kakak sudah hamil waktu itu.”

Cuping hidung Nobuo melebar, dadanya naik turun cepat. “Jangan bilang aku masih harus menikahinya—” Lirikannya pada Hashirama dipenuhi rasa jijik yang tak ditutup-tutupi. “Bekas sentuhan orang lain!”

“Ya, makanya dibatalkan saja,” Hashirama menimpali dengan riang. “Aku nggak mau sama kamu, kamu nggak mau sama aku. Beres, ‘kan?”

Nobuo mendelik kepadanya.

“Dan menghancurkan penelitian mokuton selama ratusan tahun?” tanya Ashina berang, tetapi matanya masih tertuju pada Tobirama. “Tentunya kau tidak akan setuju!”

Ia mundur untuk berdiri di sisi saudarinya. “Penelitian bisa dibuat ulang, Ashina-sama. Tapi pilihan kakakku lebih penting.”

Ekspresi murka kepala klan Uzumaki itu kini menyerupai raut muka cucunya.

“Bagaimana?” Hashirama mendorong rambutnya dari bahu, dan menekan kerabatnya lagi. “Ayo duel denganku.”

Sudut mata Nobuo berkedut. “Sama saja memintaku membunuh perempuan. Tak mau.”

“Ini bukan duel seperti itu,” Tobirama menyela. “Yang menorehkan tiga luka pada lawannya di lengan atau kaki yang dianggap menang. Bukan hidup dan mati.”

“Jika Nobuo menang, kau harus membunuh anak yang tak jelas darahnya itu.”

“Kakek, dia hamil—”

“Janinnya tidak penting,” sergahnya, seketika membungkam upaya cucunya untuk menyanggah.

Pernyataan Ashina tidak membuatnya gentar. Hashirama bisa merasakan semangatnya membubung—  semangat tempur yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Semangat dan kekuatan beradu di kepalanya, membuatnya berdenyut-denyut.

Atau, ia hanya tak sabar untuk mengakhiri segalanya dan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

“Akan penting bagi Anda jika keponakanku mewarisi mokuton,” Tobirama menyela dengan nada formal. “Begitu, bukan?”

“Melawan wanita hamil adalah hal yang memalukan,” Nobuo bersikeras. “Tidak pantas atau terhormat!”

Tobirama sudah membuka mulut, siap membalas. Namun, saudarinya mendahului.

Hashirama menanggalkan jubah Hokage-nya. “Takut, Nobuo?” Ia menebarkan pandangan pada para pendengar lain yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang kedua Uzumaki. Keprihatinan mewarnai ekspresinya. “Tenanglah, aku nggak akan mengerahkan kemampuan terbaikku. Jariku terpeleset sedikit saja, kamu akan tinggal nama nanti.” Entah mengapa wajah lelaki tertentu terlintas di benak Hashirama, mendorong tawa keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Madara pasti sedang tersenyum puas mendengar ini.

“Kabur dari tantangan juga memalukan.” Dagu Nobuo diangkat. “Persiapkan segalanya, kalau begitu. Kita bertemu lagi di sini.”

Beberapa menit kemudian, sudah ada lebih banyak orang bergabung di halaman depan. Obor dan anglo ekstra dinyalakan membentuk lingkaran. Daun-daun maple gugur sudah disapu ke tepian. Semua paman dan bibinya hadir, semua berwajah cemberut kecuali Azami yang netral seperti biasanya. Mayuko tak mau menatapnya. Joji terus meneriakkan kekesalannya pada Hashirama, hanya sesekali berhenti untuk batuk-batuk hebat. Salah satu sepupunya sedang membantu mengikatkan lengan kimono hitamnya agar tidak mengganggu. Hashirama terpaksa duduk diam mendengarkan semua omelan pamannya.

“Ayah kalian akan malu sekali!” Suara serak Senju Joji menusuk gendang telinganya. “Merusak relasi! Merusak perjanjian! Mentang-mentang jadi Hokage—” Ia terbatuk-batuk lagi, tapi masih cukup marah untuk tinggal di situ.

“Pamanda tidak memberitahuku aku dijodohkan,” balas Hashirama tenang. “Tidak ada yang memberitahuku.” Rasanya ia sudah mengulang hal ini berkali-kali.

“Kau seharusnya tahu untuk menempatkan klan di atas segalanya!”

“Aku menempatkan desa di atas segalanya, Pamanda.” Hashirama berdiri usai lengan pakaiannya rapi dan aman. Dadanya sesak selama ia berbicara. “Pamanda tidak bisa menyalahkanku ketika aku tidak tahu. Semua yang kulakukan ini untuk Konoha.”

“Anak di perutmu ini juga?” tantangnya. “Seharusnya kami kirim saja kau ke Uzushio sejak dulu sebelum kauhancurkan martabat klan Senju!”

“Sudahlah!” Azami akhirnya balas berteriak. “Dirahasiakan atau tidak, Hashirama tidak akan mau menikah dengannya. Masih bagus dia memutuskannya dengan duel— ini masih cukup terhormat!”

“Kaukira hanya dengan ini saja selesai? Ashina-sama sudah bilang ingin semua bantuannya kembali jika proyek mokuton ini gagal. Setiap. Keping. Peraknya—” Kepalanya menoleh begitu cepat pada sang Hokage. “Apa menurutmu mokuton tak penting bagi Konoha?”

“Tentu penting—”

“Apa kau sudah lupa kegagalanmu menghentikan monyet bijuu itu dari menghancurkan kampung halaman kita?”

Sesuai janjinya, Tobirama tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada keluarga mereka tentang lokasi keberadaan Hashirama di malam nahas itu. Mereka sepakat mengarang cerita Hashirama pingsan sesaat karena kewalahan melawan Yonbi dua tahun lalu, sehingga ia sempat meluluhlantakkan kampung lama Senju.

Karangan atau bukan, kejadian itu tetap menjadi duri dalam reputasi sang dewi.

“Tahu, ‘kan, kalau Nobuo termasuk dua belas pengawal Kaisar?” Mayuko menimpali, nadanya sengit. “Kau akan kalah, Hashi. Lihat saja.” Ia berlalu bersama Joji, yang tampak puas sudah marah-marah.

Azami berlama-lama di belakang mereka. “Kamu tidak perlu melakukan ini.”

“Nggak apa,” katanya dengan senyuman sedih. “Negosiasi terlalu lama. Ashina-san sudah tak setuju Konoha berdiri sejak awal. Beliau takkan mau….” Hashirama beralih pada adiknya yang baru saja tiba dengan segelas rebusan hangat. Sebuah buku tebal dikepit di bawah lengannya.

“Divisi mayat dari garis depan baru sampai—”

“Aku akan ke sana nanti.” Hashirama mengambil gelasnya dan menenggak habis isinya. Panasnya melukai isi mulut dan tenggorokannya, tetapi kemampuan regenerasinya segera menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

“Sudah ada yang mengurusnya.” Gelas kosong itu diambil. “Ranting maple tidak cukup kuat,” bisik Tobirama, “sebaiknya akhiri ini dengan cepat.”

Hashirama mengangguk, menerima pedang yang telah diambilkan dari apartemennya. Udara di sekitar kulitnya meretih, berdenyut penuh kekuatan yang alirannya siap ia naiki. Akhirnya sudah terlihat, tinggal dijalani saja. Sebelum ia melangkah ke dalam lingkaran, jemarinya ia tautkan untuk menenangkan diri.

Di seberangnya, Nobuo sudah berganti pakaian dan mendapatkan pedang. Hyuuga Mori yang dipanggil sebagai penengah netral memberitahukannya peraturan duel sesuai hukum Konoha. Hashirama masih ingat semuanya sejak Izuna melawan Hisao seusai rapat antarklan waktu itu.

Duel yang rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Keraguan terselip di benaknya. Ialah yang menolak menghukum mati Shimura Hisao. Jika waktu itu ia setuju dengan saran Madara, Ukyo pasti masih hidup. Kabar kehamilannya tidak akan bocor dengan cara ini. Namun, klan Shimura mungkin menganggapnya otoriter. Keita memang kepala klannya, tetapi Hisao lebih tua darinya. Ia pasti masih memiliki pengaruh besar dalam klan.

Jika Kaisar sampai tahu Ukyo mati misterius….

Hashirama memijat pelipisnya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin intens. Aneh— seharusnya rebusan itu membantu mengurangi pusing dan mualnya. Mungkin efeknya belum bekerja.

"Tanpa ninjutsu. Tanpa genjutsu. Tanpa taijutsu. Tanpa kekkei genkai. Hanya kenjutsu saja," Hyuuga Mori mengumumkan. Pria itu berdiri di antara kedua petarung, pakaiannya serba putih. Rambutnya rapi terikat ke belakang. “Tiga goresan di lengan atau kaki. Torehan luka di selain tempat itu, adalah kekalahan langsung bagi pengguratnya. Taruhannya adalah….” Ia berhenti sejenak, tampak ragu. Putih irisnya bergulir ke arah perempuan satu-satunya di tengah lapangan.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

“...Adalah nyawa bayi yang saat ini dikandung Hashirama-sama.” Tongkatnya menghentak tanah. “Hashirama-sama, Uzumaki-san, Anda berdua siap?”

“Siap,” jawabnya, sedikit merasa aneh karena Mori menggunakan nama depannya. Kepala klan Hyuuga itu selalu memanggilnya dengan gelar atau nama klan.

“Siap.” Nobuo maju beberapa langkah. Sorot mata kelabunya tajam. Sama seperti lawannya, ia tidak mengenakan zirah. Kimono yang dikenakannya semerah darah, sempurna membaur dengan merahnya guguran daun.

Orang-orang yang tersisa telah mundur ke balik barisan pelita.

Byakugan Mori diaktifkan. “Hunus pedang kalian.”

Kedua pedang terhunus. Kedua petarung memasang kuda-kuda.

“MAJU!”

Seperti dugaannya, Nobuo maju mengincar titik vitalnya— leher. Kedua bilah pedang beradu berdentang; Hashirama mundur menyamping. Nobuo mendapatkan celah ke lehernya, tetapi selama sepersekian detik ia menahan diri— tahu ia akan kalah seketika jika terus maju. Menggenggam pedang di tangan kirinya, Hashirama menebas udara dari bawah ke atas—

“Satu untuk Hashirama-sama!”

Ia mencipta jarak, memasang kuda-kuda dan menakar lawannya lagi. Nobuo mengamati robekan di lengan atasnya dan darah yang mengucur dari bisepnya. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

“Aku salah,” gumamnya pelan. Tatapannya pindah pada sang lawan. “Aku harus serius menanggapimu. Shinobi yang kuat hanya menikahi shinobi yang kuat, bukan?”

Hashirama memilih diam. Pedangnya sudah kembali digenggam di kedua tangan, siap untuk bertahan. Kuda-kuda Nobuo kali ini lebih terbuka. Pedangnya lemas di tangan kanan selagi ia mengitari lapangan. Udara memanas karena api. Daun-daun merah memenuhi tanah maupun udara, masih bergantungan di ujung ranting—

Seluruh pelataran bagai membara dalam imaji Hashirama, dan sesaat— hanya sesaat, sungguh, ia berdiri di antara kehangusan aras dan pinus dan lawannya adalah gergasi merah menjulang—

“Hah!”

Dentang besi dan besi menariknya pada kenyataan; pada Nobuo yang wajahnya kini hanya sejengkal jauhnya, disela oleh kedua pedang mereka yang memperebutkan dominasi. Gigi-gigi menggertak, merah dan hitam berkelebat menampar, kedua petarung kembali mundur.

Nobuo tidak membuang waktu, ia maju sebelum Hashirama sempat menarik napas. Serangan-serangannya tidak ditahan; semua dengan kekuatan penuh tanpa celah untuk melukainya lagi semudah torehan pertamanya. Ia bagai dikejar waktu….

Dadanya sesak—

Waktu. _Waktu._ Hashirama memang tidak punya waktu.

Wajahnya licin karena keringat, begitu juga dengan telapak tangannya. Gagang pedangnya sulit digenggam, ia tidak bisa mengerahkan kekuatan sepenuhnya.  Yang bisa dilakukannya—

Peti Kawarama, perlahan-lahan diturunkan ke liang lahat. Wajah Itama, bersimbah darah bersandar pada sebuah batu, dengan mata separuh tertutup....

Mengapa keduanya yang kali ini terlintas?

Sejauh apa ia bersedia berkorban demi mencegah kematian serupa kematian adik-adiknya?

“Ugh—!” Hashirama menghindar tepat waktu dari ayunan pedang yang mengarah ke tangannya. Setiap jarak yang diciptakannya, dengan segera dipangkas oleh Nobuo.

Sudah berapa lama Hashirama tidak terlihat sesehat biasanya? Pasti ia juga tahu, itu sebabnya serangannya bertubi-tubi tanpa henti.

Ia harus mengakhirinya sekarang juga.

Hashirama menghindari tebasan, melompat menjauh hingga tiba di belakang punggung Nobuo. Ujung pedangnya menyambar betis kiri—

“Dua untuk Hashirama-sama!”

Nobuo berdecak. “Jadi, Konoha ini—” Ia bergerak seolah mengincar lengan kanan Hashirama, tetapi beralih ke sisi kirinya. Serangannya ditepis dan dimentahkan. “—Gagal melindungi adikmu yang tersisa?”

Satu lagi. Hashirama hanya butuh satu luka lagi. Namun, kata-kata lawannya menyergap pertahanannya. Ia harus melompat menghindari sabetan ke pahanya.

“Ingin melihat Tobirama mati juga?” desisnya. Kali ini pedangnya menoreh luka pada paha kiri Hashirama.

“Satu untuk Uzumaki-sama!”

“Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Konoha, Nobuo.” Perih di pahanya perlahan sirna seiring regenerasinya bekerja.

Ia menggeleng anggun. “Tak butuh waktu lama untuk tahu apa bahayanya menempatkan sepuluh klan yang dulunya saling berperang—”

“Kautahu kami saling serang karena kami bekerja pada para daimyo!” balas Hashirama, tak sedikit pun menurunkan bilah pedangnya.

Satu lagi. _Satu lagi._

Ia tidak punya waktu.

Ramuan itu tak bekerja. Perutnya masih bergolak. Bukan pencernaan— ini sesuatu yang lain.

Tepian semua objek melebur menjadi , dedaunan menyibak, dan Nobuo maju dengan pedang terhunus.

Lutut Hashirama kehilangan kekuatan.

Dunia mengabur dan melambat. Ujung pedang Nobuo mengincar lengan kirinya. Hashirama mundur selangkah, merentangkan lengannya, dan dalam sepersekian detik—

Bilah itu mengiris di antara rusuknya dalam-dalam.

Bayangan putih dan kelabu memasuki pandangannya, diiringi sayup-sayup teriakan Hyuuga Mori.

“Uzumaki-sama, itu pelanggaran!”

Hashirama tumbang. Bayangan hitam turun dari kanopi maple, menyambut punggungnya dan perlahan meletakkannya di tanah. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Regenerasinya sudah mulai bekerja. Ia bertumpu pada siku kirinya, membiarkan darah mengucur. Napasnya putus-putus, masih berusaha pulih dari keterkejutannya.

“Hashi.”

“Ma—” Hashirama menoleh pada lelaki di atasnya. Ia seketika memprotes, “Belum saatnya….” ia menemukan dirinya terduduk di tanah, bersandar pada bahu seseorang. Suara Hyuuga Mori mengalahkan suara-suara lain, membungkam semuanya dengan perintah yang tak dipahami Hashirama. Merah, hitam, putih, api, pedang, dedaunan, berpusar menjadi satu tanpa bisa dipilahnya—

“Hashi.” Sebuah tangan hangat menempel di pipinya. “Hashi,” bisik suara itu lagi, memenuhi seluruh pandangannya dengan kelamnya hitam.

“Kamu seharusnya nggak … di sini….” Hashirama balas berbisik, merasakan tenaganya mengalir deras meninggalkan dirinya. Kelopak matanya berat. Hanya suara itu yang mencegah kesadarannya kabur ke kedalaman.

“Pijakan buatanmu goyah. Ranting maple mana kuat menahanku.” Madara membetulkan posisinya hingga Hashirama bersandar di dadanya. “Kamu sendiri— kenapa?”

Hashirama mencoba meraba luka torehan Nobuo, tetapi bekasnya sudah tidak ada. Ini bukan disebabkan luka itu.

“Kak!”

Derap langkah mendekat. Hashirama mengenali suara Tobirama yang memanggilnya. Kepala klan Hyuuga itu ikut bersamanya. Keduanya berlutut.

“Hokage-sama,” panggil Mori. “Anda bisa mendengar saya? Saya akan memakai byakugan untuk mengecek janin Anda.”

“Ya—!”

“Cepatlah!” desak Tobirama di belakangnya.

Jemari Madara mengerat di sela jari Hashirama.

“Cakra Anda tidak stabil,” Mori menjelaskan, “ini lazim pada sebagian ibu hamil, karena janin mulai membentuk sumber cakranya sendiri … ah, ini dia.”

Debar jantungnya berdentum-dentum di telinga. Tubuhnya menegang, berupaya sekeras mungkin agar kedua matanya tetap terbuka.

“Anak Anda tampak sehat,” Mori berkata dengan senyuman lebar. Pembuluh di pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. “Cakra mereka juga tampaknya kuat—”

“Tunggu,” Madara memotongnya. “‘Mereka’?”

Byakugan Mori dinonaktifkan. “Selamat, Anda berdua. Hokage-sama mengandung anak kembar.”

Napasnya tercekat. Ia bertukar tatapan dengan Madara, yang juga tertegun mendengar pengungkapan itu.

“Bantu— aku….” Hashirama mengulurkan tangan, yang disambut Tobirama. Begitu tegak, ia langsung mendatangi Nobuo.

“Mengapa dia di sini?” tanyanya, mengedikkan dagu pada Madara.

Ia mengabaikan pertanyaannya. “Kau telah kalah, Nobuo.” Hashirama menancapkan pedangnya di tanah, meringis menahan denyutan di pelipisnya. “Pertunangan kita batal.”

“Tidak batal.” Ashina maju ke tengah lingkaran. “Duel barusan hanya menentukan apakah kau harus membuang anakmu itu—”

Udara bergeming. Napas-napas terhenti di separuh tenggorokan. Hening.

“...Ashina-san—” Hashirama beralih pada Mori, meminta penjelasan, tetapi lelaki itu mengiyakan sang kepala klan.

“Beliau benar.”

“Tak bisa—” Hashirama menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya pahit. “Aku tak bisa menikah denganmu.”

“Mau atau tidak, tetap jadi juga.” Nobuo mendengkus menghina. “Bersyukurlah aku masih mau karena kau ini Hokage.”

“Anakmu harus ditinggal di sini, tentu,” lanjut Ashina seolah tidak terjadi interupsi, “Dia tak boleh ikut denganmu ke istana.”

Percakapan mereka sebelum duel terulang kembali. Mereka benar— Hashirama tidak mengatakan duel itu untuk membatalkan pertunangan. Ia terbawa suasana.

“Dan mengapa kepala klan Uchiha ada di sini?” Ashina mengulang pertanyaan cucunya. “Ini masalah internal klan Senju dan Uzumaki.”

Madara mengangkat bahu, dan berkata seolah ia berbasa-basi mengomentari cuaca, “Aku suaminya.” ia mendekat ke sisi Hashirama.

Cakranya aktif, siap tempur.

“Kau bercanda!” teriak Joji dari belakang.

Hashirama menggeleng. “Ashina-san, Nobuo,” panggilnya, tangannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang terpisah dari tatanannya, “aku sudah menikah.”

“Jangan bohong!” Mayuko meraung dari luar lingkaran. Sosok pendek itu gelisah di tempatnya berdiri. “Tinggal menurut saja— apa susahnya, sih?”

Denyut di kepalanya tidak memudar; kali ini turut membuat perutnya mual. Menyusun kata-kata saja rasanya seperti memindahkan gunung. Titik-titik keringat muncul di dahinya. Cakra Hashirama sendiri masih bergolak di perutnya.

“Tidak bisa.” Madara melingkarkan lengan di pinggang istrinya. “Kami menikah begitu Konoha berdiri.” Ia menatap Ashina, senyumannya meremehkan. “Kami permisi dulu, istriku butuh istirahat—”

“ALASAN!”

Sebelum pedang Nobuo mencapai sasarannya, Hashirama sudah membentuk segel. Kayu-kayu tumbuh melilit tubuhnya, menguncinya erat di tempat.

“Lepaskan Nobuo, Hashirama!” gelegar Ashina.

“Hashirama!” Mito berusaha melonggarkan kayu-kayu yang melilitnya serupa ular raksasa dengan menarik-nariknya. Usahanya sia-sia.

Setelah melirik lelaki yang kini megap-megap dalam mokuton-nya, Hashirama melepas jurus itu. Nobuo terjatuh di tanah, terengah melahap sebanyak mungkin oksigen.

“K, kauingin membunuhku?!” tuduhnya pada Hashirama, tak mengindahkan sepupunya yang berusaha mengecek kondisinya.

“Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku,” ujar Madara dingin. Jemari tangan kirinya erat di pinggang Hashirama, sementara tangan kanannya sudah naik hingga sejajar mulut. Siap menyemburkan katon.

“Memangnya kaupunya bukti, Hashi-chan?” Ashina menantangnya. “Cukup main-mainnya!”

“Ashina-sama.” Tobirama telah maju, masih mencengkeram perban di dadanya. Tangannya yang lain terulur menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal. “Ini catatan sipil kami. Ada daftar pernikahan antarklan—”

Ashina merebutnya, mendekatkan diri pada sebuah anglo untuk membaca. Alisnya menukik semakin tajam. Joji telah bergabung dengannya, seketika menemukan apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Tobirama.

“Ini memalukan sekali, Ashina-sama, kami minta maaf.”

Mito melihat dari bahu kakeknya, lalu mendatangi Hashirama. “Hashi ... itu benar? Kamu dan … sudah….” Mata kelabunya melirik ke Madara.

“Aku dan Madara sudah menikah, itu benar,” jawab Hashirama, cukup keras agar orang-orang yang masih berkerumun di sekeliling Nobuo mendengarnya juga. “Kami menikah setelah perjanjian Konoha ditandatangani, mengikuti adat klan Uchiha.” Ia meninggalkan suaminya, memungut pedangnya yang terjatuh, lalu menyarungkannya.

“Menikah!” ulang Joji keras hingga ia terbatuk-batuk. “Memangnya mahar apa yang bisa kauberikan untuk shinobi terkuat dari klan kami?” tanyanya pada Madara.

“Seekor rubah—”

“Demi Rikudou Sennin, _rubah_?”

“—Berekor sembilan, Joji-san. Perlu kubawakan?”

Senyuman Joji lenyap seketika.

Nobuo mendesis, “Kau membuat kami repot-repot melakukan semua ini—”

“Kau yang menantangku duel, Nobuo.” Hashirama menghela napas lelah. Ikatan lengan bajunya ia lepas untuk menutupi lengannya yang mulai dingin. “Sudahlah.”

Lelaki itu melihat melewati bahunya, berkata, “Kalau begitu biar kutantang—”

“Jangan.” Alih-alih menatapnya, Uzumaki Ashina menerawang ke ranting-ranting maple di atas. “Madara pasti sudah di sini sedari tadi. Dia bisa meniru teknikmu dengan sharingan.”

“Dia mencuri dan menghamili tunanganku!”

“Aku yang mau hamil, mengapa kau yang marah?” tanya Hashirama.

“Cih!” Ia meludah ke tanah. Lehernya ia gosok-gosok. Bekas lilitan mokuton masih terlihat jelas di kulit pucatnya. “Ini yang kauberikan untuk kami setelah Kakek menyelamatkan nyawa adikmu?!”

“Tak tahu diri.“ Mayuko membalikkan tubuh, pergi ke kediaman utama tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

“Jika Ashina-sama menghendaki pengembalian semua bantuan finansial….”

“Simpan uangmu.” Ashina mengibaskan tangan, menyuruhnya diam. “Kau sudah menjalin aliansi dengan Uchiha, musuh bebuyutan yang selama ini ingin menjatuhkan kita. Perjanjian dan pernikahan pula.” Ia beralih pada Madara yang telah menyusul istrinya. “Aku butuh jaminan kau tidak akan menyakiti pemegang mokuton.”

“Apa maksudmu?” sergah Madara, yang akan maju andai Hashirama tidak menggenggam pergelangannya. “Kaukira aku serendah itu?”

Jenggot kelabu-merah Ashina bergerak-gerak saat ia tersenyum. “Oh, bukan begitu. Klan Uchiha telah mendapatkan mokuton. Jadi, mengapa kami tidak sekalian mendapatkan sharingan agar adil? Berhubung Nobuo sudah di sini,” tambahnya, “aku tak masalah menikahkannya dengan Uchiha Izuna.”

Jantung Hashirama seketika mencelos. Kedua matanya melebar ketika melihat pada suaminya, dan pegangannya mengerat. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan hal ini.

“Jangan bawa-bawa adikku!”

“Uchiha sudah berkerabat dengan kami lewat klan Senju,” lanjut Ashina. “Seharusnya bukan masalah untuk menjalin aliansi dengan kami juga, bukan? Kalian telah hidup dengan sokongan bantuan kami. Anggaplah ini sebagai balas budi. Kudengar ia masih lajang….”

Logikanya solid tak bercela. Namun, kata-kata Ashina hanya membuat emosi Madara semakin bergolak. Ia benar— mereka membutuhkan klan Uzumaki, terutama riset fuuinjutsu-nya. Memutus tali kekeluargaan dengan kerabatnya bukanlah tujuan yang ingin dicapai Hashirama. Penolakan terang-terangan klan Uchiha pasti berakibat pada putusnya hubungan itu, bahkan meski Izuna sendiri yang mengatakannya.

“Bagaimana?”

“Tidak bisa,” Tobirama santai menyahut, dengan buku catatan sipil dipeluk di depan tubuhnya. “Izuna tunanganku.”

Ashina naik pitam. “Kau—!”

“Kami tidak masalah mengembalikan semua bantuan Anda,” Hashirama memotong keras-keras, memanfaatkan celah yang dibuat adiknya. “Aku akan membayarnya dari kantung pribadiku. Setiap keping peraknya.”

Nobuo mengerang sebal. Ashina masih ingin menyanggah, tetapi kali ini Tobirama yang memotongnya.

“Kami menghormati keputusan Anda yang tidak ingin membantu Konoha,” katanya sambil memakaikan jubah Hokage pada saudarinya. “Anda tidak akan memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan kami usai utang lunas dibayarkan.”

“Kalian memutuskan semua itu tanpa menanyai kami terlebih dulu?”

“Paman Joji, saya kepala klan,” jawab Tobirama datar. “Kakak Hokage. Apa wewenang kami masih kurang tinggi?”

Ashina menatap Senju bersaudara itu bergantian. Tawa mengejek tanpa suara lepas dari mulutnya. “Terserah kalian saja. Memangnya kalian bisa melunasi semua itu dalam waktu singkat?”

Hashirama melepas kalung di lehernya— kalung yang ia warisi dari ibunda dan neneknya, turun temurun dari leluhur mereka di zaman dahulu kala. “Ini pembayaran pertamaku,” ujarnya, menjatuhkan perhiasan itu ke telapak tangan Mito yang terulur. “Barang-barang berharga pribadiku ada di dalam.” Ia membuat isyarat ke balik punggungnya. “Sisanya akan kubayar sedikit demi sedikit.”

“Hashi….” Mito memandangnya penuh permohonan.

“Kaisar akan—”

“Kaisar akan mendengar soal kematian wakilnya dari kami langsung,” Madara menimpali. “Saya yakin beliau lebih suka mendengarnya dari sang Hokage sendiri.”

Sebagian wajah Ashina yang terlihat dari balik jenggotnya merah padam. “Kurasa Yang Mulia tahu siapa yang lebih dipercayainya. Tapi baiklah kalau itu mau kalian,” desisnya. “Ayo.” Ia mengajak kedua cucunya kembali ke dalam. “Mito— gunakan gulungan kosongmu untuk mengangkut semua barang Hashirama….”

Nobuo berbisik ketika bahu mereka sejajar, “Kau akan menyesali ini semua, Senju.” Ia melalui mereka cepat-cepat, sementara sepupunya berlama-lama di belakang.

“Mengapa kaulepas kesempatan ini?” tanyanya. “Aku tahu kamu nggak cocok berperang. Kamu bisa hidup nyaman jauh dari— dari semua ini.” Tangannya membuat isyarat pada sekeliling mereka.

Hashirama sejenak melirik suaminya sebelum menjawab, “Tempatku di sini. Apa pun yang kaukatakan tidak akan mengubah itu, Mito.”

Sesaat sepupunya berniat membantah, tetapi ia hanya menggeleng sebelum berlalu menyusul kakeknya ke dalam.

“Kalian berdua sinting,” bisik Azami yang sedari tadi diam, tetapi senyuman puas membayangi ekspresinya.

Helaan napas panjang meninggalkan paru-paru Hashirama. Ia menunduk menatap tanah, perlahan meletakkan tangan di atas rahimnya.

_Kembar._

* * *

 

“Jadi, aku ketinggalan apa?”

Izuna menyamil buah-buahan kering dari mangkuk di pangkuannya. Siluetnya diterangi oleh cahaya merah-jingga dari pintu shoji di sebelah kiri Hashirama. Ia menegakkan diri, menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Kamar itu sendiri nirpelita. Gelap gulita.

“...A, ada apa di luar?” Hashirama serak bertanya. Bayangan merah dan jingga itu menari-nari, menyalakan kewaspadaan dan mengusir kantuk yang memberati kelopak matanya. Setidaknya, pusingnya sudah hilang. Cakranya pun sudah kembali stabil berkat tidur singkat barusan.

“Kremasi.” Mangkuk berpernis hitam itu diangkat ke hadapannya, isinya ditawarkan tanpa suara.

Hashirama menggeleng, lembut mendorongnya kembali ke arah si empunya. “Siapa yang…?”

“Makoto.” Embusan napas Izuna keras menerpa lengan bawah Hashirama. “Dan … dan Ayano.”

Ia seketika teringat Tobirama mengatakan divisi mayat dari garis depan baru tiba membawakan jasad shinobi Konoha. “Ayano dan Makoto … Makoto?” Dagunya diangkat. “Makoto yang biasanya menemanimu itu…?”

“Ya. Nggak apa-apa, mereka barusan dibawa dari Iwa,” tambah Izuna. “Apa yang terjadi di sana? Kakak nggak mau cerita.”

Tanpa diberi keterangan lebih lanjut, Hashirama tahu yang ia maksud bukanlah perang di Iwa. Dahinya mengernyit. “Apa karena itu kamu menungguiku di sini…?”

“Heh.” Izuna nyengir. “Mumpung Kakak masih di luar. Ayolah, ceritakan. Aku tahu Kakak melamarmu di malam perjanjian, dan kalian resmi—” tangannya yang tak dibebat membuat tanda kutip di udara, “—waktu rubah itu menyerang, ‘kan?”

Lama ia memandanginya, mengingat momen di antara pepohonan ketika Madara meyakinkannya bahwa saudarinya bisa menjaga rahasia, sementara Hashirama memutuskan menutup rapat-rapat rencana mereka dari Tobirama agar tak membebaninya.

Rahasia-rahasia itu tak lagi harus ditutupi.

“Aku sudah berbulan-bulan penasaran, nih….”

Hashirama mengelus perutnya. Kata-kata Hyuuga Mori kembali terngiang: _Hokage-sama mengandung anak kembar._

“Izuna, tadi….”

“Hm?”

“Apa yang kaubicarakan dengan Tobirama?”

“Ah— itu….” Ia tertegun. Mangkuknya ia sisihkan ke tatami. “Aku kesal dia nggak mau mengakui Kakak berdua memang saling cinta. Dia pikir sebagai shinobi, kita harus mengikuti semua rencana klan sejak awal. Kata hati, ‘kan, sering nggak sejalan.” Izuna menunduk, melebarkan cakranya mendekati tangan iparnya. “Padahal aku tahu persis kepentingan Konoha jauh lebih berat dibanding … yah, klan Uzumaki.” Izuna berhenti sejenak, mengelus bebatan lengannya sambil mencondongkan tubuh. “Apa mereka memang sehebat itu?”

Tangan Hashirama mengelus tepian kimono pinjamannya. Ia hanya sempat berganti baju sebelum pulas terlelap di kamar Madara berjam-jam lalu.

“Kak?”

“Yah— itu benar. Mereka punya koneksi ke istana, dukungan finansial, dan fuuinjutsu yang kita butuhkan. Tapi….” Hashirama meraih tangan kurus Izuna. “Tapi aku nggak bisa meninggalkan Konoha.”

Izuna menelengkan kepala.

“Aku—” Hashirama mendecakkan bibir. “Aku juga nggak bisa meninggalkan Madara….” Suaranya memelan hingga hilang. Ada derap langkah di luar, disertai desisan dan gerutuan familier.

Suara Madara dan Tobirama. Mereka berdebat.

“Sialan— aku permisi, ya!” Izuna menyibakkan selimut Hashirama dan berguling ke bawahnya.

“Hei—!” Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Hashirama segera beringsut memberikan ruang kepadanya. Kakinya disilangkan mengalasi kepala Izuna. Ia meringkuk seperti janin, membuat tubuhnya setipis mungkin.

“Jangan bilang Kakak aku di sini!”

“Kenapa tidak pergi—?”

“SSH!” Dinding cakranya yang tebal segera surut dan hilang.

“...Apa yang kaupikirkan?” Terdengar Madara menyentak. “Lancang sekali—!” Siluet mereka kini terlihat di permukaan pintu.

“Mereka tidak akan terima ditolak!” balas Tobirama penuh emosi. Jarang sekali ia bisa terpancing begini.

“Kau—!”

Tak tahan, Hashirama menggunakan mokuton untuk membuka pintu shoji keras-keras. Perdebatan mereka berakhir begitu melihatnya sudah terbangun.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya tenang.

Perasaan bersalah terlintas di wajah mereka berdua. Kobaran api kremasi di belakang sudah mulai memudar. Madara masuk terlebih dahulu, menutup pintu lalu menyalakan lilin di tengah ruangan. Cahaya keemasan menghujani wajah-wajah lelah mereka. Tobirama menepi dan berlutut di sebelah futon Hashirama.

Ujung kunciran Izuna masih menyembul keluar. Hanya beberapa senti dari lutut Tobirama.

“Kami hanya membicarakan tentang … apa yang kukatakan tadi kepada Ashina-sama.”

“Oh….” Yang Hashirama ingat dari duelnya hanyalah kelebatan merah dan dentang sepasang bilah pedang setiap mereka beradu. Terlalu banyak perdebatan yang terjadi setelahnya, sehingga ia sulit memilah bagian mana yang Tobirama maksud. Sebelum saudarinya sempat bertanya, lawan debatnya sudah menyambar.

“Kaubuat keputusan itu tanpa menanyaiku, tanpa menanyai Izuna?” Madara naik pitam. Ia masih berdiri berkacak pinggang di sisi lain Hashirama.

“Madara,” bisik Hashirama, tanpa suara memintanya duduk.

“Uzumaki menginginkan pengganti Kakak,” Tobirama merespons dengan telapak terbuka, “Wanita berposisi tertinggi dalam Konoha setelah Kakak adalah Izuna. Apa kauingin dia dibawa ke Uzushio? Ke istana?”

Sesuatu bergerak di betis Hashirama yang mulai kebas.

“Lebih baik aku menantang mereka duel,” ujar Madara dingin, mendudukkan diri di samping istrinya. Ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk terbalik di tatami, mengamati isinya yang berserakan.

“Mereka tidak akan mau—”

“Kau tetap tak berhak mengakuinya sebagai tunanganmu, Senju!” Madara meletakkan kembali mangkuk itu dengan kesal.

Tobirama menatap mereka bergantian. Ekspresinya penuh kesungguhan, matanya berkilat penuh determinasi. “Aku tahu aku sudah lancang, Madara- _san_ , tapi saat ini aku berbicara jujur.” Tobirama memundurkan lutut, kepalanya perlahan-lahan turun hingga menyentuh tatami.

Rahang Hashirama membuka lebar, yang ditutupinya dengan tangan. Kecamuk di pikirannya tak mampu mewujud menjadi kata. Berdebat sedari tadi pasti sudah menguras tenaga Tobirama karena napasnya terdengar berat dan lambat.

“Kakak, Madara-san.…” Suaranya serak. “Aku ingin melamar Izuna.”

Sunyi menguasai kamar. Lalu, Madara memecahkannya, “Jangan bilang karena kau kelepasan tadi.”

“Bukan,” jawab Tobirama, masih bergeming dalam posisinya. “Karena aku mencintai Izuna.”

Seumur hidupnya, baru saat itu Hashirama melihat Madara begitu terkejut. Segala emosinya sirna dari separuh wajahnya yang terlihat, digantikan oleh keterkejutan. Ketegangan yang menguasai tubuhnya pun hilang.

“Tobirama, kamu … ka, kamu serius?” tanya Hashirama terbata.

“Aku serius, Kak,” akunya tegas, mulai mengangkat kepalanya. “Jika tidak, aku tidak akan meminta restu Madara-san….” Jemarinya menyentuh lengkungan rambut di tatami. Kerutan muncul di antara kedua alis pucatnya.

“Mengapa ada kismis berserakan, Hashi?”

Ia tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Madara. Tobirama meraih rambut itu, menyusurinya hingga ke balik selimut saudarinya. Sebelum ia sempat menyentuhnya, selimut itu sudah tersibak menampakkan isinya.

“Izu—!”

“Izuna…?!”

Rambutnya jauh lebih berantakan begitu keluar dari selimut. Izuna mendorong poninya ke belakang, dan bertanya pada iparnya, “Apa semua itu benar? Klan Uzumaki ingin mengambilku jadi menantu?”

Hashirama menelan ludah, lalu mengiyakan, “Benar.”

“Kalau begitu….” Izuna menoleh ke kiri, pada Tobirama yang masih memegangi ujung kuncirannya. “Lebih baik aku menikah sama kamu.”

Dalam temaram lilin, wajah putih Tobirama berubah merah padam.

“Leluhur kita pasti sedang berguling di kuburnya,” bisik Madara, tak kuasa menahan rasa geli dalam suaranya.

Mata Hashirama berkaca-kaca seiring senyumannya terkembang.

* * *

 

Ketika Hashirama terbangun untuk kedua kalinya, Madara tidak ada di sisinya. Kasurnya masih terbentang, selimutnya tak rapi kentara bekas ditiduri. Sejenak ia bimbang di antara kembali tidur atau mencari suaminya, tetapi Hashirama terdorong untuk memilih yang belakangan.

Api kremasi sudah dipadamkan, menyisakan kolom tipis yang membubung ke langit ungu. Seluruh kediaman Uchiha sepi, hanya sesekali disela burung-burung yang berburu dalam gelap. Bintang-bintang absen malam ini, membuat Hashirama harus berhati-hati melangkah. Pelita-pelita dimatikan, semua orang terlelap di balik selimut masing-masing. Semuanya lelah setelah mengurus korban luka serangan bijuu.

Ia berbelok ke arah kamar Izuna. Ruangan itu juga gelap dan sunyi. Tak ingin mengganggu kedua penghuninya, Hashirama menjauh mengambil arah lain.

Ia tak pernah menduga Tobirama dan Izuna memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Ia hanya melihat mereka bersama-sama setiap latihan. Namun, ketika otaknya mulai menyusun hal-hal lain yang ia saksikan, Hashirama menyadari bibit-bibitnya sudah lama terlihat. Hanya saja, tak kentara. Perseteruan mereka di depan kantor Hokage, amarah Izuna ketika kabar pertunangannya tersiar, lalu sikap ganjil Tobirama siang tadi….

Angin berembus, membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Hashirama berpikir untuk kembali saja, menanti Madara di kediaman utama, tetapi bulu kuduknya meremang.

Ia _merasakan_ sesuatu.

Cakranya tak diaktifkan— yang membuat semuanya semakin ganjil. Hashirama tak bisa mengindra sebaik adiknya. Namun, ia merasakan seseorang— sesuatu sedang mengamatinya. Memperhatikannya. Debar jantungnya meningkat ketika ia sadar pernah merasakan perasaan serupa berbulan-bulan lalu. Di hari ketika ia mencegah Izuna jatuh ke danau.

Kantuknya sirna. Fokusnya menyala. Cakranya siap tempur.

Hashirama mengikuti instingnya, memburu siapa pun atau apa pun yang mengamatinya itu. Ia mengejarnya hingga mencapai sebuah struktur bangunan yang familier, diterangi sepasang obor kecil di depan pintu masuknya.

Kuil Naka.

Suara Izuna bergema di memorinya. _Setiap pulang selalu masuk ke Kuil Naka. Nggak keluar sampai pagi._

Hashirama tak pernah sempat menanyai sebabnya. Pesan itu tergusur oleh hal-hal lain yang menyibukkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Sementara itu, hawa pengintai misteriusnya menghilang melewati pintu kuil. Hashirama menanggalkan sandal, lalu masuk untuk kedua kalinya. Suhu di dalam lebih dingin sampai ia menginjak lantai bertatami. Ruangan itu rupanya tempat pertemuan. Semua pelitanya mati kecuali satu. Cahayanya jatuh pada sebuah tatami yang terlepas dari tempatnya, dan lubang yang menganga di baliknya.

Hawa si pengintai masih tersisa di pinggir lubang. Hashirama berlutut di tepiannya, mencoba melihat menembus kegelapan. Hanya ada tangga entah menuju ke mana. Ia tahu Kuil Naka ini adalah bangunan asli dari kediaman lama klan Uchiha. Strukturnya dibongkar, disegel dalam gulungan-gulungan, lalu disusun ulang di Konoha. Penjelasan yang mungkin atas lubang ini adalah jalan rahasia menuju luar desa, tetapi rasanya mustahil membangun jalan keluar lebar dan rapi seperti ini dalam waktu dua tahun saja. Temboknya bahkan telah diperhalus.

Gelombang cakra familier menyapunya. Hashirama tersentak, lalu buru-buru menuruni tangga. Lebarnya hanya cukup dimasuki satu orang dewasa. Jarak dari bahunya ke dinding pun hanya sejengkal. Temperaturnya terus turun setiap ia melangkah, tetapi pekatnya kegelapan mulai ditembus oleh cahaya jingga samar-samar. Akhirnya tangga itu berakhir pada ruangan kecil beralaskan tanah dingin. Ada seseorang di sana.

“Hashi?” Madara berdiri membelakangi sumber cahaya. Ia sudah menukar kimono tidurnya dengan pakaian sehari-hari berkerah tinggi.

“Apa kamu—” Hashirama menghentikan pertanyaannya sendiri. Hawa yang diikutinya hilang. “Aneh sekali….”

“Ada apa—?” Madara mendekatinya, tetapi ia melewatinya sambil celingukan.

“Kamu sendirian—?”

Madara malah mengulangi pertanyaannya, “Ada apa?”

Hashirama meraih kedua lengan suaminya, dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. “Katakan kamu sendirian di sini.”

Untuk sesaat Madara hanya menatapnya bingung, kemudian pupilnya melebar. “Mengapa kamu di sini?”

“Ada yang mengamatiku di luar. Kurasa … kurasa itu bukan manusia.” Matanya masih menjelajahi setiap sudut, berharap menemukan sosok yang mengintainya tadi. Namun, yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanyalah tanah dan sebuah bongkahan batu yang tertanam di antara kedua obor. “Apa kamu melihat orang lain…? Sesuatu, mungkin—?”

Madara melirik ke arah batu itu, lalu kembali kepada Hashirama. “Kita harus bicara.” Ia menjauh darinya, mengambil sebuah obor dari tempatnya di dinding. “Tahu ini apa?” tanyanya seraya mendekatkan cahaya ke permukaan batu.

Guratan-guratan pendek telah ditoreh di sana, tetapi Hashirama tak mengerti maksud semua itu. “Daripada itu— bisakah kau melacak pengintai tadi—”

“Kamu sudah menjadi bagian klan kami,” potong Madara tajam. “Dengarkan aku.”

“Tapi—”

“Hashirama.” Matanya menyipit. “Dengarkan dulu.”

“Perasaanku nggak enak,” ungkapnya kesal, “apa pun itu yang mengintaiku masih berkeliaran—!”

Madara meninggikan suaranya. “Mau tahu mengapa aku melamarmu?”

Ia tercenung. “...Apa maksudmu?”

“Dua tahun penuh kita tutup mulut, bahkan pada satu sama lain,” lanjut Madara sambil mengembalikan obor. “Dua tahun— agar tak seorang pun mengetahui hubungan kita. Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan, Hashirama. Sudah waktunya kita memperjelas posisi masing-masing.” Ia gelisah.

“Aku tahu rencana kita … tidak berjalan sesuai pikiranku.” Hashirama menatapnya simpatik. “Pertama, kamu gagal menjadi Hokage— malah aku yang terpilih. Meskipun Tobirama mengambil alih jabatan kepala klan dariku….”

“Aku benar, ‘kan? Uzumaki pasti menolak bernegosiasi denganku. Berkali-kali rencana kita nyaris buyar.” Ia mendengkus. “Sayang Ashina tidak membiarkan Nobuo menantangku.”

Ia tak menyangka justru di saat terakhir Uzumaki Ashina berhasil membelokkan rencana mereka. Untunglah adiknya turun tangan.

“Yah, tapi….” Senyuman Hashirama mengembang. “Tapi kita berhasil.”

Ia menggeleng. “Klan-klan shinobi Hinokuni memang tak lagi memerangi satu sama lain, tapi bagaimana dengan di luar sana?”

“Maksudmu Tsuchi—?”

“ _Dua kekuatan yang bertolak belakang adalah perang tanpa ujung_ ,” ujar Madara. “Itu bunyi baris pertama isi prasasti ini. Kamu tahu apa maksudnya.”

Perlahan-lahan Hashirama mengangguk. Pasti merujuk pada kedua klan mereka.

Tidak ada yang lebih kuat daripada Senju dan Uchiha di Hinokuni.

“ _Hanya penyatuan keduanya yang dapat menghentikan perang_ ,” lanjutnya. “Tetapi perang masih berlangsung.”

“Tunggu— apa kaitannya dengan alasanmu melamarku?” Hashirama mengusap wajahnya, masih berusaha mencerna situasi.

“Kita sama-sama bersumpah menghentikan perang, Hashirama. Namun, yang terjadi adalah kau menyetujui untuk memerangi orang lain. Orang-orang yang tak kita kenali.”

“Kamu tahu aku—”

“Atau kau tidak masalah membunuhi orang-orang selama bukan dirimu yang menebas leher mereka?”

Hashirama menggeleng lemah. “Kamu ingin aku bertindak apa, kalau begitu?”

“Konoha sendiri terbukti tak aman untuk Izuna dan Tobirama.”

“Itu karena bijuu….”

Bijuu. Kaisar. Tsuchinokuni. Ketiga hal itu tidak terlintas di pikiran mereka ketika mereka masih bocah. Apalagi Kaisar. Ukyo mati terbunuh gara-gara Shimura Hisao….

_Aku tidak mengindahkan laporan yang mengatakan Hisao sering keluar-masuk hutan sendirian di larut malam. Tidak ada orang lain yang terlacak bersamanya._

_Mengobrol. Anaknya, Masao._

Kata-kata Tobirama terngiang berulang kali di otak Hashirama.

“Sebentar….” Hashirama membuka kedua telapak tangannya. “Kita lihat dulu masalah yang harus diurus—”

“Ini bukan dunia yang kita inginkan waktu itu.” Madara memangkas jarak di antara mereka. “Kita berhasil keluar dari tirani para daimyo, tetapi kau meletakkan Konoha di bawah ketamakan Kaisar. Bagaimana dengan mimpi kita? Atau kau memilih memaksa anak-anak kita menghadapi takdir serupa dengan yang ingin kita hindari?”

Hashirama menggigit bibirnya, melebarkan jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Penyebutan anak-anak mereka membuat hatinya digelayuti perasaan tak enak.

“Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha.”

“Eh—” Hashirama mengerjapkan mata. Punggungnya melemas.

“Aku mau pergi dari sini,” ulang Madara tak acuh.

“Jangan—” Hashirama menyambar pergelangannya. “Kamu mau ke mana—?”

“Kamu disibukkan dengan urusan internal Konoha,” kata Madara sambil berjalan ke sudut. Ada sebuah celah yang tak terlihat membuka entah ke mana. “Terlalu sibuk sampai kau tidak sadar pendirian Konoha membawa lebih banyak kehancuran di luar sana.”

“Madara—” Hashirama mengikutinya ke dalam celah, mendaki anak-anak tangga sempit dalam kegelapan total. Lorong ini lebih curam daripada jalan masuk di dalam kuil tadi. Tak ada pegangan, sehingga ia harus meraba dinding agar tidak terpeleset. Jalur ini masih kasar berkerikil, sesekali melukai telapak kaki telanjangnya. “Kita tidak tahu seperti apa shinobi yang tinggal di luar Hinokuni,” katanya.

“Tepat sekali.”

“Dan masih ada bijuu.”

“Yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meluluhlantakkan Konoha.”

“Bukannya mereka tidak seagresif itu dalam catatan literatur?”

Perjalanan mereka berakhir singkat. Madara membuka sebuah pintu jebakan di atas kepalanya, lalu memanjat keluar dan membantu Hashirama meninggalkan lorong. Mereka kini berada di padang rumput pampas, di sebuah perbukitan tak jauh dari desa. Ia pernah melihat pemandangan ini dalam mimpinya, walau kini tanpa adanya sepasang bulan yang menaungi mereka.

Dari sini, Hashirama dapat melihat keseluruhan Konoha bermandikan pertanda awal menyingsingnya fajar. Bekas-bekas hangus serangan Yonbi pun cukup kentara, walau tak lagi menguarkan asap.

“Mereka semua mau bergabung dengan kita karena mereka takut akan kekuatan kita,” kata Madara dari belakangnya. “Mereka tidak memiliki visi serupa kita.”

Hashirama menoleh. “Aku bisa membujuk—”

“Kau tidak senaif itu, Hashi!” Madara bergeming di antara rerumputan setinggi pinggangnya. “Perang terus berlangsung di tempat yang tak bisa kita lihat. Orang lain membawanya ke Konoha, dan— dan mereka semua menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka! Karena hanya itu cara hidup yang mereka tahu. Kita tidak bisa meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak berperang jika orang lain di luar sana masih memerangi kita.”

Hashirama memijat pelipisnya. Cakranya yang sudah tenang kini mulai bergolak kembali.

“Kau berjanji menjaga nyawa Izuna,” Madara menyambar lagi. “Lihat apa yang terjadi.”

“Aku tak bisa tahu mengapa ada bijuu di Konoha, Madara!”

Madara menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Aku tahu,” katanya dengan nada lebih tenang. “Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Jangan menangis.”

Hashirama baru menyadari pipinya sudah dibanjiri lelehan air mata. Ia mengusapnya dengan lengan baju. “To, Tobirama juga ... nyaris….”

“Aku bisa memburunya seperti aku memburu Kyuubi.”

Hashirama mengangkat wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka siap memohon, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. “Jadi itu alasanmu,” ujarnya lirih.

“Selain Tsuchi, masih ada negara lain dengan populasi shinobi. Mereka dapat menjadi alat penguasa setempat untuk memerangi kita.” Madara menerawang ke arah desa. Poni panjangnya dimainkan angin.

“Kamu … kamu mau mengunjungi mereka?” tanyanya, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap stabil. “Agar mereka tidak berperang dengan kita?”

Ia mengangguk. “Kamu tahu….” Madara memegangi kedua bahunya. “Adik-adik kita bisa mengurus Konoha.”

“Desa sudah lebih stabil….” Hashirama mengikuti arah pandangnya. Pelita di antara rumah-rumah mulai menghilang. Ufuk timur telah menyala keemasan.

Madara melepaskannya perlahan-lahan, mundur ke arah barat. Hashirama tercenung, mengamatinya menjauh.

“Ikutlah denganku, Hashi.” Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan terulur. “Jika kita bersama-sama, kita tak terkalahkan. Kamu bisa membujuk para shinobi asing. Aku bisa menjaga kalian bertiga,” tambahnya. “Aku membutuhkanmu.”

Lama ia menatap kelima jari pada tangan yang terulur itu, lalu pada wajah suaminya yang separuh tertutup, pada permohonan yang terpantul di hitam irisnya. Dari belakang, suara-suara kesibukan muncul menyambut fajar, dikumandangkan oleh ratusan nyawa yang memercayainya— memercayai mereka berdua….

Tobirama dan Izuna bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Mereka tak lagi sendirian. Ada ratusan orang yang siap membantu.

Konoha tidak dibangunkan dalam semalam oleh daya satu orang saja.

Namun, aliansi ini tak akan bisa bertahan jika negara lain menginginkan perang atau seekor bijuu kembali muncul. Ia harus tahu dunia luar agar Konoha tidak lenyap begitu cepat.

Cakranya bergolak, membuat debar jantungnya meningkat ketika Hashirama meletakkan tangan kanannya pada uluran Madara.

“Aku ikut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully epilogue before new year. thanks for reading and pls tell me what you think :D


	15. epilog

“Beliau berubah.”

“Apanya?”

“Tidak lama setelah kami pindah ke Konoha.” Shimura Keita menghela napas dan mengedarkan pandang ke langit, pada gelombang samar berbagai warna yang beriak-riak di bawah awan. “Oh, sudah jadi, ya?”

“Belum, ini baru purwarupa.” Tobirama mundur selangkah, mengawasi dua jounin di ujung pemakaman. Tangan mereka membentuk segel serupa. Aliran cakra keluar dari punggung mereka, menyatu dengan campuran warna di angkasa. “Yang tadi— siapa yang Anda maksud?”

“Hisao-san,” Keita bergumam, melirik nisan di dekat kakinya. “Beliau memang berubah sejak kehilangan Masao … makin menyendiri sejak pindah. Makin sering mengungkit tentang Masao-kun.”

Usai memastikan pola yang dilihatnya serupa dengan sketsa, Tobirama menutup gulungannya. “Kami punya dugaan tentang siapa— apa yang berbicara dengannya.”

“Jadi ini untuk itu…?” Keita menunjuk langit.

“Ya. Izuna dan Inoha-san mustahil memeriksa satu per satu semua orang yang masuk ke Konoha. Pelindung dari fuuinjutsu ini lebih praktis. Skalanya juga besar, melingkupi seluruh desa sampai ke dalam tanah.” Kubah kekkai ini melindungi desa dengan mengingat identitas cakra setiap penghuninya. Jika sebuah identitas cakra yang tak dikenal melalui kekkai, penjaga kekkai akan langsung mengetahuinya.

“Hebat…” gumamnya lambat-lambat, masih menengadah. “Saya belum pernah mendengar yang seperti ini.”

“Klan Uzumaki yang mengembangkannya. Hanya belum pernah digunakan.” Tobirama mengantungi gulungannya, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman. Saat ini sebagian besar tempat itu masih berupa padang rumput, tetapi sebagian kecilnya sudah dihuni oleh para shinobi yang gugur di medan perang.

“Uzumaki…?” ulang Keita. Ia berjalan menjajarinya. “Bukannya hubungan klan kalian—”

“Ya.”

“Hasil riset seperti ini tidak mungkin dapat berpindah tangan semudah itu.”

Sebelum mereka melalui gerbang pemakaman, Tobirama berhenti. “Uzumaki Mito meninggalkannya untukku,” ungkapnya dengan suara rendah. “Semua catatan riset fuuinjutsu-nya.”

“Yang benar—?”

“Ada labelnya untukku.”

Seorang sepupunya membawakan sebuah gulungan dari kamar yang tadinya ditempati Mito di kediaman utama klan Senju. Awalnya ia mengira benda itu tertinggal berhubung ketiga Uzumaki pergi secepatnya setelah duel itu, tetapi ada catatan bertuliskan nama Tobirama ditempelkan padanya. Ketika dibuka, isinya ternyata lebih banyak gulungan yang disegel di dalam kertasnya. Semuanya gulungan fuuinjutsu. Butuh satu bulan bagi para shinobi Konoha untuk menguraikan isinya dan mempraktikkan jurus-jurus rumit di dalamnya.

“Omong-omong, Senju-san,” Keita memanggil, memutus lamunannya. “Sudah ada kabar dari Hokage-sama?”

“Mereka bertolak ke Iwa seminggu lalu dari ibukota,” Tobirama memberitahunya. “Cuma itu yang kutahu.”

Bahu kepala klan itu menurun, tetapi ia tidak bertanya lagi. Tobirama mensyukurinya; informasi keberadaan Hashirama dan Madara sangat dirahasiakan. Bahkan sesama kepala klan pun belum tentu tahu.

Usai berpisah dengan Shimura Keita dan kembali ke kantor Hokage, Tobirama mendapati Izuna sudah ada di sana. Ia bersandar pada meja kerja dengan segulung kertas di genggaman.

Ia masih merasa ganjil melihatnya tanpa penutup mata.

“Ohh, akhirnya kamu kembali juga,” ungkapnya penuh kelegaan. “Mengajari orang dewasa sungguh merepotkan. Aku mencerocos selama setengah jam, lalu mereka dengan polosnya bilang mereka nggak paham! Tapi bertanya pun tidak! Rasanya aku mau menangis saja di kelas tadi….”

Tobirama menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. “Ini yang terakhir…?” tanyanya sambil merapikan tumpukan dokumen di rak, dan memilah satu untuk diambil.

Izuna menggeleng dan meletakkan tehnya. “Masih ada tiga … empat kelas lagi. Setidaknya aku bisa memarahi murid-murid bocahku. Orang-orang ini kebanyakan lebih tua; aku yang tak sopan nanti. Bukan ninja, pula! Semoga saja mereka sungguh paham protokol keamanan Konoha….” Ia menengok ke belakang, mendapati riak-riak multiwarna di angkasa. Ekspresinya berubah serius.

Ia meliriknya. “Kenapa?”

“Apa … sudah ada tanda-tanda _itu_?”

Pria itu menggeleng. “Bodoh jika dia masih di Konoha. Inoha sedang menyisir seluruh negeri untuk mencarinya juga.”

Sebelum meninggalkan desa, Hashirama memberitahunya ia merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang berniat jahat. Izuna pun melaporkan hal yang sama. Kedua hal itu terjadi di tempat dan waktu yang sama: di kediaman klan Uchiha, usai Hashirama berduel dengan Nobuo. Baik Madara maupun Tobirama justru tidak bisa melacak kehadiran itu. Tak satu pun pengindra bisa, sampai Yamanaka Inoha mengatakan ia juga merasakan kehadiran itu pada dini harinya. Ia dan Izuna bekerja memetakan identitas cakra yang mereka rasakan untuk dijalin dalam kekkai desa.

“Panggil dia pulang. Sia-sia mengejarnya tanpa panduan.” Izuna mengumpulkan tumpukan dokumen di meja. “Aku mau mengerjakan ini. Ada orang lain yang bisa ku…?”

“Perpustakaan,” kata Tobirama tanpa menunggu Izuna menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Ada juru tulis di sana.”

“Mm, ‘makasih.” Izuna sudah memegang pegangan pintu ketika ia berbalik, mencium pipi tunangannya, lalu meninggalkan kantor dengan mata berbinar-binar. “Sampai nanti!”

Ketika berbalik merapikan rak dokumen, Tobirama menemukan pola aneh pada dinding di belakang rak. Seperti bagian dari sebuah cakaran panjang nan dalam. Guratan pada kayunya seolah sudah ditambal dengan kayu lagi.

Ia menjulurkan tangan. Dinding itu kental dengan cakra saudarinya. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak di benaknya.

Seseorang bersiul pendek dari arah pintu. Tobirama segera menumpuk dokumen menutupi guratan itu sebelum menoleh. Seorang wanita jangkung bersandar pada kusen, dan tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh pakaian cokelat sederhana serupa pengelana. Rambutnya hijau gelap, digelung di puncak kepalanya menyisakan poni menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia butuh waktu untuk mengenali profil wajah tirus itu.

“...Touka?”

Senju Touka melenggang masuk kantor Hokage, menebarkan pandangan pada interiornya yang rapi meski penuh barang. “Selamat, ya,” ujarnya. “Itu tadi Uchiha Izuna, ‘kan?”

Tobirama hanya mengangguk sambil menarik kursi Hokage untuk dirinya.

“Kudengar dia buta,” katanya, dahinya berkerut menatap ambang. “Apa ada Uchiha lain yang memberikan matanya…?”

“Dari sepupunya, Ayano, yang tewas di medan perang Iwa.”

“Jadi dia sudah bisa pakai sharingan lagi….”

“Tidak juga. Ayano tidak punya sharingan. Penglihatan jarak dekatnya juga buruk.” Tobirama menarik selembar kertas. “Kauingin pindah ke Konoha?”

Touka beralih menatapnya. “Tentu saja. Tapi,” nada suaranya berubah tajam, “jawab pertanyaanku dulu.” Satu tangannya diletakkan di permukaan meja.

Tobirama menengadah, menaikkan satu alis pucatnya.

“Dengan apa kalian mau membayar utang klan Senju? Jangan bilang dari harta benda pribadi Hashirama— aku tahu itu saja nggak cukup. Uchiha Madara mustahil punya harta bergunung-gunung, kata Paman Joji.” Ia menghela napas lelah. “Aku berpapasan dengan Paman dan Bibi Mayuko.”

Senju Joji dan Senju Mayuko memilih meninggalkan Konoha setelah insiden duel itu. Mereka berangkat seminggu setelah kepergian Hashirama, langsung menuju Uzushiogakure, tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Tobirama tidak berusaha mencegah mereka; ia tahu hal itu sia-sia.

“Ada lagi pertanyaanmu?” katanya tenang.

“Ya— ini sudah sebulan, seharusnya tidak butuh waktu selama ini hanya untuk ke Iwa dan kembali, ‘kan?” Touka mengitari meja, mendekat pada jendela yang menampilkan awan-awan berkumpul menggelapkan langit siang. “Apalagi kakakmu hamil, kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya….”

“Ada Madara—”

“Ibu hamil mudah lelah. Bisa sakit. Lagipula kamu percaya dia?”

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Touka?” Tobirama balas bertanya, suaranya mendekati batas berbahaya. “Uchiha Madara adalah kepala klan salah satu pendiri Konoha. Salah satu shinobi terkuat di Hinokuni. Bodoh jika aku tidak memercayakan nyawa sang Hokage di tangannya.”

Touka terdiam, matanya mengamati ekspresi kepala klan Senju. Ia menyerah. “Baiklah … aku hanya perlu tahu mengapa perjalanannya butuh waktu begitu lama.”

Ketegangan di bahunya mengendur. “Kakak butuh istirahat,” katanya, suaranya memelan. “Di Konoha dia sibuk dengan urusan desa. Stres. Tidak baik untuk bayi-bayinya. Kembar, omong-omong.”

“Ooh.” Mata Touka membulat.

“Kakak juga sedang berburu bijuu—”

“Demi Rikudou Sennin!” desis sepupunya sambil menepuk dahi. “Untuk apa—?”

“Membayar utang klan, tentu saja,” jawab Tobirama santai sembari mengangkat bahu.

“Bagaimana—?” Touka memulai bertanya lagi, tetapi selembar kertas sudah disodorkan ke mukanya.

“Ini formulir pengajuan pindah tempat tinggal, Touka-san,” Tobirama menjelaskan dengan nada seformal mungkin. “Isi dan berikan pada bagian kependudukan di lantai bawah. Aku masih ada urusan.” Ia melambaikan tangan ke gunungan dokumen di ujung meja untuk menggarisbawahi pernyataannya.

Touka menatap kertas dan pemegangnya bergantian, lalu menyambar formulir itu sambil menggerutu. “Dan kalian juga berhenti memerangi Tsuchinokuni!” ia meluncurkan pertanyaan berikutnya, “pos-pos jalan diisi lebih banyak samurai. Apa artinya semua itu? Dari mana kas desa diisi—?”

“Permintaan misi tetap mengalir.” Jemari Tobirama bertautan di meja. Ia harus menahan diri menunjukkan rasa puas dari mendengar semua pertanyaan sepupunya itu. “Pengawalan, pengamanan … tidak ada bedanya dengan misi dari masa sebelum Konoha berdiri. Harga yang kami tawarkan bervariasi, jadi rakyat biasa saja bisa menyewa jasa shinobi. Samurai hanya bekerja pada Kaisar, ‘kan?” Ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan seringai lebar.

Cuping hidung Touka melebar. “Dasar licik,” ujarnya sambil berbalik.

“Jangan lupa melaporkan hasil pengamatan mancanegaramu, Touka-san!” seru Tobirama ketika wanita itu mencapai ambang.

Ia membalasnya dengan lambaian malas tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Pria itu sudah mulai mengambil dokumen pengembalian dana dari klan Hyuuga ketika didengarnya derit engsel pintu kantor terhenti, disusul seruan kaget Touka.

“Anda mau masuk—? Tidak apa-apa, silakan….”

Touka pergi setelah menutup pintu. Tempatnya digantikan oleh wanita langsing paruh baya berambut panjang. Kantung matanya yang tebal membuat ekspresinya terlihat seprrti mengantuk, tetapi tatapannya waspada. Tatanan rambutnya rapi, dan gaya bajunya sederhana. Namun, pembawaannya anggun tak seperti orang-orang yang biasa ditemuinya. Tangannya ditaruh di depan pinggang, kanan di atas kiri, seolah sedang menanti titah. Sikapnya mengingatkan Tobirama pada pelayan dan dayang di keluarga Daimyo Matsudaira. Ia membungkuk singkat begitu mata mereka bersirobok. 

“Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, Senju-sama,” sapanya dengan suara hanya sedikit lebih keras daripada bisikan. “Saya sudah menyampaikan permohonan saya di bawah, tetapi saya diminta ke kantor ini.” 

Tobirama meluruskan punggung dan meletakkan kedua tangannya rapi di meja. “Permohonan apa?”

“Keluarga saya— anak-anak saya tinggal di sini, tetapi….” Wanita itu tampak ragu, sejenak melirik lantai kayu sebelum melanjutkan, “tetapi saya dengar putra saya tidak ada di desa, dan putri saya mungkin tidak mengenali saya lagi. Saya tidak berani sembarangan menyebutkan nama mereka, Anda tahu….”

Dilihat sekilas ia jelas bukan shinobi. Namun, kunoichi pandai menyamar … tidak juga— jika benar wanita ini kunoichi, orang-orang di lantai bawah pasti sudah menyadarinya. Ia cukup paham tentang protokol keamanan kaum ninja. Bukan masyarakat biasa. Informan intel, barangkali?

“Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu?” tanyanya tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan. Ia meraih selembar kertas polos dari tumpukan.

Wanita itu menggeleng. “Putraku, hanya sekali ketika ia berkunjung ke Kastel Musim Gugur pada Persembahan Tahunan. Tapi dia pulang tanpa pamit, lalu saya dengar Konohagakure dalam bahaya. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan saya sampai satu minggu lalu ketika para samurai sudah yakin Konoha aman.”

“Saya bisa mencarikan keluarga Anda,” kata Tobirama, kali ini mengambil pensil dari laci meja. “Tulis saja nama Anda dan anak-anak Anda.”

Ia tersenyum malu-malu. “Saya … saya tak bisa menulis….”

Tobirama membalasnya dengan senyuman formal. “Tidak apa-apa. Nama Anda…?”

“Ageha.”

Bekas luka di dagu Tobirama yang tertutupi tato mendadak gatal. Pensilnya menggurat huruf-huruf penyusun nama sang tamu, tetapi otaknya mencari-cari di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu disebutkan baru-baru ini….

“Anak-anak Anda—?” Belum selesai ia bertanya, pintu kantor sudah menjeblak terbuka.

“Tobirama, mau jajan tidak— oh!” seruan Izuna muncul dari belakang punggung Ageha. “Maaf, maaf….” Permintaan maafnya lirih, disusul engsel pintu berkeriut menutup.

Namun, Ageha sudah membalikkan tubuhnya duluan. Tobirama tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang oleh rambut, tetapi ia bisa mendengar napasnya tercekat.

Bunyi pintu bertemu kusennya tak pernah berkumandang.

“...Ibunda—?”

Kedua wanita berpandangan, bersalaman, lalu Izuna memecah kesunyian dengan senyuman malu-malu. “Ibunda sudah bertemu Tobirama,” katanya sambil menyelipkan rambut ke balik telinga. “Dia tunanganku, lho.”

Ageha berpura-pura terperanjat, perlahan menghadap lelaki di balik meja itu. “Senju lagi! Entah apa kata ayah kalian nanti!” Tangannya mencengkeram baju tepat di atas jantungnya.

Tobirama tersenyum simpul. “Apa boleh buat; pesona kami sulit ditolak Uchiha.”

“Sok tahu, kamu!” sergah Izuna, tetapi tawanya berderai hingga lantai bawah.

Ageha terbahak hingga air matanya meleleh. Ia mengatur napasnya sebelum bertanya, “Omong-omong, di mana kakak kalian berdua…?”

* * *

 

Usia Tobirama dua puluh empat tahun, dan Izuna dua puluh lima tahun.

Perpindahan menggunakan hiraishin terhalang oleh jarak. Ada batas tertentu yang tidak bisa ditembus Tobirama— batas yang ditemukannya pada minggu ketiga setelah Hashirama meninggalkan desa. Baik ia maupun Madara tidak memberitahu sampai kapan mereka akan berkelana. Tobirama dan Izuna tidak bertanya-tanya, serta membiarkan kabar-kabar keberadaan mereka dari sumber terpercaya meluas di desa agar tidak ada yang mengira kakak mereka minggat.

Lagipula, tak satu pun laporan dari ANBU masuk mengabarkan hal itu.

Ketika musim dingin mencapai akhirnya, Tobirama mulai cemas. Kandungan Hashirama sudah mencapai trimester akhir. Di utara, musim dingin berlama-lama tinggal. Sekuat apa pun saudarinya, suhu rendah bisa membahayakannya dan kedua janinnya.

Maka setiap fajar menyingsing, Tobirama mengambil sebuah kerikil. Ia mengirimnya ke markah hiraishin yang terukir di punggung Hashirama. Berkali-kali gagal, tujuannya terlalu jauh di luar jangkauan. Barulah ketika untaian wisteria ungu mulai bermunculan, batu kerikilnya menghilang dari hadapan. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mengambil pesan yang telah disusunnya bersama Izuna sebelumnya. Tobirama mengirimnya menyusul kerikil itu. Saudarinya takkan bisa mengirim pesan balik, maka sembari menunggu hasilnya ia bersiap-siap.

“Aku serius,” tutur Izuna, uap napasnya mengepul di udara pagi buta, “kalau mereka tidak datang tepat waktu, kita menikah saja langsung, Tobirama.”

Seekor ikan bersisik keperakan membuat kecipak riuh di permukaan danau. Begitu ekornya yang gemerlapan menghilang ke dalam air, Tobirama berkomentar, “Ibumu akan kecewa.”

“Lebih kecewa karena Kakak nggak kunjung pulang,” ujarnya sambil memajukan bibir. “Kita sudah meliburkan desa hari ini, orang-orang sudah siap berpesta.”

“Tambah lagi liburnya?” Tobirama mengeratkan syal di leher calon istrinya.

Izuna mengayunkan kedua lengannya, frustrasi. “Mereka saja menikah nggak memberi tahu kita.”

“Kakak nggak akan mau melewatkan ini, tenanglah.”

“Aku tahu, kok.” Izuna menendang sebutir kerikil hingga tercebur. “Aku hanya kangen mereka berdua.”

Mereka berpisah tak lama kemudian, mengayunkan langkah ke arah berbeda. Sebuah kamar di kediaman klan Uchiha sudah dipinjamkan untuk Tobirama agar ia bisa bersiap-siap mengenakan kimono hitamnya yang resmi. Buatannya halus, berat di bahunya. Sulaman putih lambang klannya seolah balas menatap ketika ia berkaca.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Senju Butsuma ketika ia mengenakan kimono ini. Tobirama menduga ia tak memikirkan hal selain bakti kepada klan, menikahi perempuan yang membawa bibit mokuton dalam darahnya untuk membangkitkan kekuatan legendaris Senju. Mungkin Tobirama adalah yang pertama menyandang kimono ini tidak dengan niat berbakti pada klan semata.

Klan Senju tak lagi sendirian menghadapi dunia.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, merapikan kain kimononya, lalu mengulas senyum simpul. “Aku pergi dulu,” bisiknya tidak kepada siapa-siapa; ruangan itu hanya dihuni dirinya seorang.

Kedelapan kepala klan lainnya sudah menanti di luar. Mereka berjalan di belakangnya, disusul oleh sepupu-sepupu muda Senju. Pelataran di kediaman klan Uchiha sudah dikelilingi pepohonan dan bebungaan. Semuanya mekar mengisi udara dengan semerbak keharumannya. Mahkota-mahkota lembayung, kemuning, dan merah jambu menghiasi tepian birunya langit.

Langkahnya berhenti di tengah. Senju Azami sudah berdiri menantinya, terbalut dalam kimono seputih cangkang telur.

“Gugup?”

“...Mm.”

Mereka bertukar senyuman, lalu bersama-sama menatap ke ujung lain pelataran. Pada sebuah ambang yang ditutupi selembar kain hitam berlukiskan kipas merah putih.

Kipas itu terbelah, dan kainnya menyibak.

Tangan Uchiha Izuna adalah yang pertama muncul, pergelangannya menghilang dalam gelapnya lengan panjang kimono pengantin yang membalut tubuhnya. Rambutnya terurai melewati bahu, poninya menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk. Langkah-langkahnya lembut menjejak tanah. Dari jarak dekat, Tobirama mendapati pola-pola merah gelap mengelilingi kimononya seperti tali api. Ujung hidungnya memerah diterpa angin.

“Hai.”

Bisikan itu nyaris tanpa suara; Tobirama hanya melihat bibir merah Izuna bergerak bersamaan dengan kersikan dedaunan, lalu rambutnya kembali berantakan, dan satu tangannya menghadap bumi sementara satunya membuka ke langit— dua tangan yang Tobirama sambut dan genggam erat sementara ia mengucapkan sumpahnya.

Ia pertama bersua dengannya lima belas tahun yang lalu, masih bersumpah untuk menebas lehernya dan semua kerabatnya. Mereka beradu begitu sering, menjadi lawan pertama dan terakhir di medan tempur, dan hanya berakhir ketika ia mengirimnya ke ambang kematian.

Tobirama tak pernah lagi menyesali keputusan Hashirama menyelamatkan Izuna.

Kedua mempelai tak menyadari udara beriak-riak ketika sosok raksasa cakra muncul menyela birunya langit dan gumpalan awan, tak menyadari kepala semua hadirin mendongak menyambut sepasang shinobi mendarat dari telapak tangan susano’o. Mahkota bunga-bunga terlempar ke udara, sebagian terselip di sela rambut Izuna, yang melanjutkan sumpahnya tanpa jeda. Tak ada yang memprotes tamu yang terlambat, bahkan mempelai perempuan pun tidak.

“Telat—?”

“Telat.” Izuna tersenyum simpul, lalu melepas tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Madara yang baru menghampiri mereka. Kakaknya masih mengenakan zirah lengkap yang kini sudah dihiasi banyak torehan baru. Pasir pun menyisa pada merah permukaannya.

Tobirama akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata, menyambut saudarinya yang berdiri dengan topangan lengan suaminya. Perutnya sudah lebih besar dari semangka, dan dahinya penuh peluh. Ia mengenakan kimono hitam dengan haori sewarna gandum. Senyumannya tersembunyi di balik tangan, dan ia memeluknya dengan susah payah.

“Selamat, Tobirama.”

Ia tak sanggup membalas. Suaranya tercekat. Hashirama menepuk kedua bahunya, tubuhnya menguarkan bau alam liar. Ia ganti memeluk erat Izuna. Madara berdiri berjarak dari mempelai pria, keduanya bertukar anggukan singkat tanpa kata-kata.

Perlahan para tamu berbaur, menyalami kedua mempelai dan satu-satunya orang tua mempelai di sana. Tobirama mengucapkan terima kasih begitu sering hingga bibirnya mengering. Pipi Izuna dialiri lelehan air mata, dan senyumannya tak pernah lenyap setiap ia menyapa tetamu.

Kali ini kedua mempelai tak menyadari kedua kakak mereka menyelinap pergi dari pelataran.

* * *

 

Langit-langit kamar mengabur dalam pandangan Hashirama yang berkaca-kaca. Papan-papan kayu berpendar dalam cahaya keemasan dari pelita-pelita yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Sekujur tubuhnya lengket dibasuh peluh, tembus hingga ke bantal-bantal yang menyangga punggungnya. Hyuuga Kyoko bersiap di sisinya dengan kain dan air hangat. Wajahnya penuh konsentrasi, dengan urat-urat menegang di pelipisnya.

“Sedikit lagi, Nak, sedikit lagi.”

_Sakit._

Bisikan Ageha tidak menyurutkan rasa sakitnya. Hashirama sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit; ia tahu tubuhnya pasti akan meredakan dan menyembuhkan luka dalam sekejap mata, tetapi kini ia menggenggam tepian selimut erat-erat hingga jemarinya mati rasa, memberitahu tubuhnya untuk tidak melekatkan kulit dan ototnya yang robek.

_Jangan dulu. Jangan sekarang._

Pahanya menegang, giginya menggertak. Hashirama mengambil napas, mengejan mengikuti suara mertuanya.

_Dorong._

_Dorong._

Setiap kali kelopak matanya menutup untuk berkedip, yang ia lihat bukanlah langit-langit kayu, tetapi hijau dan cokelat. Hijau dan cokelat. Lembaran-lembaran hijau bergoyang diterpa getaran pada dahan-dahan cokelat. Rambatan rasa takut pada kulit lengannya yang terbuka. Senyapnya semesta. Debar jantung yang memburu.

Hashirama memecah kesunyian dalam kepalanya dengan teriakan tajam. Anyir. Ia melahap udara dalam-dalam. Air berkecipak.

“Satu lagi—!”

Satu lagi menyusul tak lama kemudian. Perutnya kosong seketika. Helaan napas panjang lepas dari sela bibirnya. Air kembali berkecipak.

Dedaunan berkersik.

Kawarama gelisah di dahan. Itama menangis dalam gendongannya.

Tangisannya terlalu nyata. Dan ganda.

“Ba—” Hashirama menelan ludah, membasahi kerongkongannya, “bayiku….”

Kyoko meletakkan bayi dalam buntalan di lengannya. Tangisannya perlahan-lahan mereda ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit ibunya. Ekspresinya pun kembali tenang. Mata Hashirama kembali berkaca-kaca.

Ketika ia mengangkat kepala, Kyoko sudah menghilang dari sisinya. Sebagai gantinya, berdiri seorang pria di sebelah kakinya yang berselimut. Ageha meletakkan buntalan lain pada lengan kekarnya sambil berbisik menasehatinya agar tidak kaku. Wanita itu menepuk lengannya, tersenyum penuh simpati pada putra dan menantunya sebelum meninggalkan mereka berempat.

“Madara—”

Madara berlutut, tetapi tatapannya terpaku pada isi buntalan yang menangis itu. Hashirama meraih pipinya, mengelusnya hingga ia terdiam seperti saudaranya.

“Keduanya lelaki,” kata Madara dengan suara tercekat.

“Mereka mirip kamu,” ujar Hashirama setengah tertawa.

Madara mendengkus setengah angkuh, setengah puas. Cahaya lilin menyinari fitur wajahnya, dan Hashirama sadar belum pernah ia melihat suaminya tersenyum selebar dan selembut ini.

Sepintas wajah Itama dan Kawarama di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan hadir, lalu pudar. Ia menatap kedua bayi itu bergantian. Mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti adik-adik mereka yang pergi terlalu cepat. Tidak akan.

Usia Hashirama dua puluh enam tahun, dan Madara dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Mereka berdua akan memastikan putra kembar mereka hidup jauh melampaui esok hari.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading until the end :') I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I do in writing Daun.


End file.
